MUITO BEM ACOMPANHADA
by lucimasencullen
Summary: Dois anos depois do fracasso de seu casamento, Bella é obrigada a retornar a sua cidade natal, para o casamento da irmã mais nova. Para isso segue o conselho de sua amiga e contrata Edward Masen, um garoto de programa de luxo de Los Angeles. Entre discussões, intrigas e confusões, Bella ensinará Edward o que é a amar de verdade... - U.A - maior de 18 anos
1. CONTRATANDO UM NAMORADO

**CAPITULO I **

**Contratando um namorado**

**POV BELLA**

- Bella? Bella? Está tudo bem? – Angie perguntou, sua voz me despertou, eu ainda segurava o telefone colado ao ouvido, não sei precisar a quanto tempo minha mãe havia desligado. – Você ta com uma cara estranha.

- Mminha irmã vai se casar!- sibilei ainda descrente.

- Que ótima noticia, é uma boa notícia, não é?

- Ssim... Sim é... – falei desligando o telefone finalmente. – Não acredito que finalmente Rose vai se casar com Emmett Cullen.

-Pensei que fosse ficar feliz, afinal, sua irmã vai se casar garota!

- Terei que ir para Forks em uma semana! Não sei se ainda estou pronta para voltar lá.

- Bella, já faz dois anos, está na hora de superar.

- Como de eles deixassem! O problema é que naquela cidade, as pessoas têm prazer em tripudiar sobre o que aconteceu, como se não fosse o suficiente a humilhação que passei! Além do mais Alice disse que ele está noivo de uma modelo que está estourando e que vai levá-la.

- Leve alguém com você. – falou como se fosse simples.

- Quem criatura?

- Ah é, você não tem vida social! – disse com ironia. - Claro! Vive enfurnada nesta casa, só pensa em trabalho, trabalho e trabalho.

- Sou uma web designer o que queria?

- Que tenha uma vida mulher! Se não fosse o fato de que dividimos a casa, jamais a veria.

- Ta eu entendi, mas o que vou fazer? Tenho certeza que assim que eu por os pés naquela cidade, terei que suportar aquelas malditas piadinhas sem graça. Ainda mais agora que minha irmã mais nova vai se casar.

- Ela é somente dois anos mais nova, não se esqueça disso.

- Rose deve estar feliz, sempre adorou ser o centro das atenções.

- O que a torna insuportável às vezes! – retrucou minha amiga.

- Sou obrigada a concordar. – Rosalie Swan sabia ser insuportável, era linda desde pequena e sempre adorou ser o centro das atenções, tudo girava em torno do que ela queria, ela gostava. Nem ao menos parecemos irmã, ela é linda!Com seus longos cabelos loiros e seus lindos olhos azuis, alta e com um corpo escultural, puxou a mamãe.

Já eu... Sou baixa demais pro meu gosto, cabelos e olhos castanhos como os do meu pai, tenho uma bunda grande e peitos pequenos e ainda por cima uso óculos. Minha pele é branca demais e nem com reza braba eu pego uma corzinha.

- O que vou fazer Angie?

- Arranje um namorado! – falou como se fosse simples. – Um cara lindo, que morre de amores por você... Tenho certeza de que vai calar a boca daquela gente tacanha. – pisquei algumas vezes tentando não rir.

-Olha pra mim sua louca! Acha mesmo que vou encontrar um cara assim em uma semana? Uma vida seria pouco para tal proeza Ângela Weber! Talvez se eu nascesse de novo com atributos melhores...

- Para com isso! – ralhou impaciente. – Você é linda, mas aquele idiota te deixou insegura demais.

- Ele foi o único homem que conheci Angie.

- Está na hora de mudar esse fato.

- Como, criatura?

- Contrate um namorado! – senti meus olhos saltarem.

- Como assim? Essas coisas não se encontram nas páginas amarelas minha cara.

- Mas como você tem uma amiga que te ama muito, mas muito mesmo... – disse com aquela cara de quem vai aprontar. – Vou colocá-la em contacto com um expert no assunto.

- Quem?

- Dizem que ele é muito requisitado e sua clientela é de primeira...

- Do que está falando exatamente Angie?

- Um acompanhante, Bella! Você paga para o cara ser o que você quiser, minha amiga. – a maluca dizia sacudindo as sobrancelhas. – E de quebra ainda pode tirar o atraso.

- O que tinha no seu chá, criatura? – falei me levantando em um salto, de onde ela tirou aquela idéia estapafúrdia? – Bebeu? Fumou um baseado?

- Deixa de ser tapada Bella, é uma coisa natural.

- Não vejo nada de natural nisso! – retruquei.

- Ninguém vai ficar sabendo, ele vai faz o serviço e vai embora e você se livra do carma de encalhada.

- Tem certeza de que é minha amiga?

- Pense bem, Bella. Você contrata um gato para te acompanhar, tira sua família do seu pé e ainda por cima, desbanca aquele idiota do seu ex. – até que a idéia era boa, na realidade eu adoraria vê-lo se contorcendo de raiva e mostrar a todos que o superei e que estou muito bem obrigada!

- E de onde você conhece esse tipo de cara?

- Se lembra da reportagem que o Erick fez?

- Qual delas? Ele fez tantas.

- Aquela do acompanhante de luxo!

- Oh! Essa reportagem, mais ou menos.

- O cara que ele entrevistou deixou um cartão, é só você ligar e contratá-lo. – falou como se fosse fácil.

- Você mesma disse que ele é um acompanhante de luxo, acha mesmo que tenho cacife pra bancar um cara assim?

- Tem suas economias, e se eu fosse você, venderia aquele anel que o idiota te deu. – bufei me deixando cair sentada no sofá, ponderando o que a maluca havia dito.

- Me passa o cartão! Mas bico fechado, a Jess não pode nem sonhar.

- Se ela souber, Forks inteira vai saber antes mesmo de você chegar lá. – Jéssica Stanley era minha outra amiga que morava conosco, nós três nos conhecemos desde pequenas.

Quando resolvi sair de Forks e vir trabalhar em Los Angeles, as duas malucas vieram comigo, Angie tem vinte e quatro anos como eu e trabalha como produtora de um programa de televisão e namora Erick Yorkie, que é jornalista em uma revista conceituada aqui em Los Angeles.

Já a Jess é secretária executiva e tem um rolo com seu chefe, Mike Newton! Também tem vinte e quatro anos e é meio pirada. Todas têm um bom salário o que nos propiciou uma bela casa em um condomínio em Buker Hill.

Seria loucura e muito arriscado, mas é isso, ou enfrentar a família e aquele bando de desocupado me atormentando a vida. E Angie estava certa, depois ele volta para suas clientes e eu para a minha patética vida. A maluca entrou no meu quarto á noite sacudindo um cartão em sua mão, sento meu coração bater acelerado.

- Aqui está, e boa sorte amiga! – disse piscando pra mim. Peguei o cartão de sua mão, passei os olhos sobre ele, franzi o cenho, nele estava escrito: Edward Masen, mais abaixo havia um numero de telefone, hesitante disquei o número.

"Deixe seu recado após o bip! Piiiiiiiiii..." – disse uma voz meio rouca e um tanto aveludada.

- Boa noite! Meu nome é Isabella e gostaria de contratar seus serviços... Isso é loucura! Angie pirou! – falei desligando em seguida. – Não seja covarde Isabella tente outra vez! – falei pra mim mesma discando novamente. – Oi! Sou eu de novo, a Isabella. Me desculpe, é que estou um pouco nervosa, jamais fiz isto antes e... Estou realmente precisando de seus serviços, é meio urgente e... Ah, diabos! Você deve estar louca Isabella! – desliguei novamente.

Jamais imaginei ter que recorrer a esse tipo de coisa, meu pai vai me matar e minha mãe então vai me atormentar pro resto da vida!

- E ai, ligou? – Angie perguntou colocando a cabeça pra dentro do meu quarto.

- Não tive coragem.

- Pegue já esse telefone e ligue pra ele. – exigiu se sentado na ponta da cama com os braços cruzados, peguei o aparelho discando novamente.

- Oi! Sou eu a Isabella, não pense que sou maluca, senhor Masen, mas estou mesmo precisando de seus serviços! Vou explicar em que se consiste e se lhe interessar o senhor me retorna, está bem? Preciso que me acompanhe a um casamento que será em minha cidade natal, Forks. É o casamento da minha irmã mais nova e em hipótese alguma posso chegar lá desacompanhada. Como não tenho namorado e tenho uma semana pra isso, o senhor é minha única opção! Se acaso lhe interessar, ficaremos uma semana por lá, por favor, me ligue dando uma resposta. Meu telefone é 555-7615. – falei desligando em seguida.

- Pronto, não doeu, agora é só aguardar a resposta. – disse sorrindo, saindo em seguida, olhei para o cartão em minha mão e disquei novamente.

- Juro que não sou nehuma maluca... Por favor, preciso muito de sua ajuda, me liga. Tchau!

No dia seguinte mal consegui me concentrar no trabalho, e se ele recusasse? E se o cara me achar uma louca psicótica? O que vou fazer? O pior é que eu nem sequer tinha um plano B, se o tal Edward Masen se recusasse, eu estarei perdida! Já havia perdido minhas esperanças quando meu telefone tocou.

- Alô?

"Gostaria de falar com Isabella?"

-É ela, quem fala?

"Edward Masen, como conseguiu meu número?"

"_**Caraca! E agora?" **_– pensei comigo mesma.

- Com uma amiga!

"Estranho! Enfim, gostaria de entender melhor o que exatamente deseja?"

- Oh, sim claro! – limpei a garganta. – Minha irmã mais nova irá se casar, e para a minha desgraça será daquelas festas gigantescas que duram vários dias, sabe como é?

"Perfeitamente!"

- O fato é que não posso aparecer lá solteira! Há cerca de dois anos eu iria me casar, mas meu querido noivo rompeu comigo na véspera do casamento e eu me tornei a piada da cidade, compreende?

"Sim."

- O cachorro vai estar lá e com uma noiva a tira colo, pode imaginar o que será de mim se eu aparecer lá sozinha?

"Quer que eu me passe por seu namorado, é isso?"

- Isso! Isso mesmo!Seria por uma semana, topa?

"Para onde exatamente iríamos?"

- Forks, Washington! Humm... Quanto exatamente vai custar? – o telefone ficou mudo por um tempo.

"Uma semana inteira?"

- Isso mesmo!

"Seis mil euros, as passagens são por sua conta, assim como as despesas com hotel e tudo mais!"

- Putz! Cacetada! Seis mil euros? Cara você deve ser muito, mas muito bom mesmo! – ouvi um risinho do outro lado.

"Então?"

-Fechado, como fazemos?

"É de Los Angeles mesmo?"

- Sim.

"Me passe o endereço, vou pedir para um mensageiro pegar minha passagem, encontro você no aeroporto, certo?"

- E quem me garante que o senhor vai estar lá?

"Dou-lhe a minha palavra!" – pensei por um instante, eu não tinha outra opção senão confiar nele!

- Tudo bem, mas nos encontramos na sala de espera da companhia aérea, combinado?

"Como preferir, é você quem manda!"

- Certo, anota ai! –passei a ele o endereço e pedi que mandasse o mensageiro vir buscá-la depois de amanhã, embarcaríamos na sexta e já estávamos terça.

A primeira coisa que fiz foi reservar as passagens, primeira classe é claro, segundo Angie ele estava acostumado com luxo. Depois fui vender aquele bendito anel, ainda bem que Jacob não foi pão duro ao comprar o anel, ele me rendeu uma boa grana!Os seis mil euros já estavam separados, assim como o dinheiro das despesas, estava tudo pronto.

Um cliente me ligou de última hora pedindo pra que eu fizesse algumas modificações em seu site, não pude me negar a fazer, pois era um cliente antigo. Trabalhei feito uma louca, acabei passava das três da manhã, estava morta, exausta.

Acordei com o despertador berrando ao meu lado, estava muida! Olhei para o relógio sob a cabeceira e já passava das oito e o vôo era as dez.

- Droga! – cuspi saltando da cama, acabei topando o dedo no criado mudo, não tive tempo nem sequer de blasfemar. Corri pro banheiro, dei graças por Angie ter me ajudado a separar uma roupa para a viagem, uma saia preta um pouco acima do joelho com uma blusa azul escura transparente com uma regata por baixo. Infelizmente não deu tempo de fazer algo melhor com meu cabelo, então o prendi em um coque frouxo.

Depois do motorista me ajudar com as malas, pedi pra que chegasse ao aeroporto de Los Angeles o mais rápido possível, que era um caso de vida ou morte. O pobre fez o que pode, mas acabamos pegando um pequeno congestionamento o que me atrasou mais ainda. Entrei esbaforida no aeroporto puxando as duas malas, corri até a sala de espera da empresa aérea.

- Oi... – tentei recuperar meu fôlego enquanto fazia uma nota mental: _**"Procurar uma academia, urgentemente!" **_– Por acaso você sabe se tem alguém me aguardando?

- Qual o seu nome senhorita?

- Isabella! Isabella Swan.

- Aquele senhor a aguarda, senhorita. – disse apontando para um homem sentado em uma das poltronas, ele estava lendo uma revista.

- Tem certeza? – perguntei descrente.

-Absoluta! Ele perguntou por Isabella Swan. – aquilo deveria ser alguma piada de mau gosto! O cara era lindo! Recompus-me rapidamente indo até ele.

-Bom dia, senhor Masen? – o homem desviou a atenção da revista, me olhando com aqueles lindos olhos verdes.

- Senhorita Isabella, presumo. – disse se pondo de pé, era alto, esguio e absurdamente lindo! Vestia um terno muito bem alinhado, mordi o lábio inferior para não correr o risco de babar, diante de tanta beleza.

- Sim, sou Isabella, Isabella Swan, mas pode me chamar de Bella.

- Edward Masen, é um prazer. – ele estendeu a mão pra mim, fui apertar sua mão, mas Edward a virou gentilmente a levando aos lábios, depositando um beijo. Senti meu estômago comprimir-se e sinceramente temia que meu coração saltasse pela boca.

- O prazer é meu... Quer dizer... Eu...

- Tudo bem, eu entendi! - o homem disse sorrindo, um sorriso meio torto que fez com que meus joelhos virassem geléia.

- Desculpe pelo atraso, vamos?

- Você é quem manda! – disse com aquela voz aveludada e extremamente sexy.

"_**Eu mandando em um homem desses? Só pode ser brincadeira!"**_ – dizia a mim mesma enquanto íamos à direção do portão de embarque.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

**POV EDWARD**

Confesso que quando ouvi aqueles recados deixados em minha secretária eletrônica, pensei se tratar de uma mulher acima dos trinta e encalhada, mas ao ver Isabella Swan em pessoa, me surpreendi e olha que é muito difícil me surpreender com uma mulher.

Tenho vinte e sete anos e estou nesta profissão há dez anos e posso garantir que conheci todo o tipo de mulher. Descobri meus talentos com as mulheres logo cedo, bastava um sorriso, duas ou três palavras e pronto! Com o tempo fui me aperfeiçoando até me tornar top, minha clientela é vip, muito exclusiva. O segredo do meu sucesso? Jamais me envolvi emocionalmente com nenhuma de minhas clientes, na realidade com nenhuma mulher.

Também estipulei uma faixa etária, para evitar problemas, elas variam de trinta a cinqüenta anos, já estive com mulheres até mais velhas, mas com um corpo de dar inveja a qualquer garotinha. Havia acabado de chegar de um programa, Esther havia me dado uma canseira, estava morto. Tudo o que eu queria era um banho e cama! Como de costume acionei o botão da secretária eletrônica, enquanto me despia.

1º - _Thiago não esqueça que temos uma hora esta semana, é a Rachel._

2º- _Boa noite! Meu nome é Isabella e gostaria de contratar seus serviços... Isso é loucura! Angie pirou!- _dei dois passos de volta olhando para o aparelho, jamais haviam deixado um recado daqueles.

3º- _Oi! Sou eu de novo, a Isabella. Me desculpe, é que estou um pouco nervosa, jamais fiz isto antes e... Estou realmente precisando de seus serviços, é meio urgente e... Ah, diabos! Você deve estar louca Isabella!_ – explodi em uma gargalhada, aquilo só podia se gozação.

4º_- Oi! Sou eu a Isabella, não pense que sou maluca, senhor Masen, mas estou mesmo precisando de seus serviços! Vou explicar em que se consiste e se lhe interessar o senhor me retorna, está bem? Preciso que me acompanhe a um casamento que será em minha cidade natal, Forks. É o casamento da minha irmã mais nova e em hipótese alguma posso chegar lá desacompanhada. Como não tenho namorado e tenho uma semana pra isso, o senhor é minha única opção! Se acaso lhe interessar, ficaremos uma semana por lá, por favor, me ligue dando uma resposta. Meu telefone é 555-7615. _– a voz parecia aflita, e porque me chamou de Masen? Como sabe o me nome?

5º- _Juro que não sou nehuma maluca... Por favor, preciso muito de sua ajuda, me liga. Tchau!_- aquela voz doce me deixou intrigado, parecia insegura.

Fui para o meu banho e enquanto a água caia em meu corpo, fiquei pensando naquela mulher, porque não pode ir sozinha? Porque contratar alguém, é só convidar um amigo! Pelo seu nervosismo não creio que ela deseje meus serviços, precisava de um acompanhante.

Aquilo ficou remoendo em minha mente, seria interessante, uma semana fora com tudo pago, eu bem que estava precisando de umas férias! No dia seguinte dei uma boa olhada em minha agenda, teria que desmarcar alguns programas, fiz os cálculos rapidamente e me decidi. Ligaria para ela e daria o meu preço, se ela topasse tudo bem, senão seguiria minha agenda!

- Vamos ver o que essa tal Isabella quer... – falei discando o numero que ela havia deixado, no segundo toque atenderam.

"Alô?" – disse a mesma voz da secretária eletrônica.

-Gostaria de falar com Isabella?

"É ela, quem fala?"

-Edward Masen, como conseguiu meu número? – o telefone ficou mudo por alguns instantes.

"Com uma amiga!"

-Estranho... – eu não tinha o costume de dar meu nome a nenhuma cliente. - Enfim, gostaria de entender melhor o que exatamente deseja?

"Oh, sim claro!" – a ouvi limpar a garganta, parecia nervosa. – "Minha irmã mais nova irá se casar, e para a minha desgraça será daquelas festas gigantescas que duram vários dias, sabe como é?"

-Perfeitamente!

"O fato é que não posso aparecer lá solteira! Há cerca de dois anos eu iria me casar, mas meu querido noivo rompeu comigo na véspera do casamento e eu me tornei a piada da cidade, compreende?" – as coisas estavam fazendo sentido.

-Sim.

"O cachorro vai estar lá e com uma noiva a tira colo, pode imaginar o que será de mim se eu aparecer lá sozinha?"

-Quer que eu me passe por seu namorado, é isso?

"Isso! Isso mesmo! Seria por uma semana, topa?" – seria moleza.

-Para onde exatamente iríamos?- não me lembro de ter ouvido falar desta cidade, Forks!

"Forks, Washington! Humm... Quanto exatamente vai custar?" – olhei para os cálculos que havia feito.

-Uma semana inteira?

"Isso mesmo!" – respondeu prontamente.

- Seis mil euros, as passagens são por sua conta, assim como as despesas com hotel e tudo mais!

"Putz! Cacetada! Seis mil euros? Cara você deve ser muito, mas muito bom mesmo!" – não tinha como não rir, ela engraçada.

-Então? – a pressionei.

"Fechado, como fazemos?"

- É de Los Angeles mesmo? – perguntei curioso.

"Sim."

- Me passe o endereço, vou pedir para um mensageiro pegar minha passagem, encontro você no aeroporto, certo?

"E quem me garante que o senhor vai estar lá?" – perguntou desconfiada.

-Dou-lhe a minha palavra! – algo em minha voz lhe deu confiança, ela disse que nos encontraríamos na sala de espera da companhia aérea, me passou o endereço. Embarcaríamos na sexta feira.

Cumpri minha agenda até quinta e desmarquei os programas seguintes a deixando suspensa, o que não agradou muito algumas senhoras da sociedade de Los Angeles. Chamei um carro para me levar ao aeroporto, na mala algumas roupas casuais, dois ternos e meu smoking, presente se uma cliente. Assim que cheguei à sala de espera, não vi ninguém aguardando, havia somente duas balconistas que me olhavam abobalhadas.

- Bom dia, estou aguardando uma pessoa, Isabella Swan, sabe me dizer se ela já esteve aqui?

- Não, ninguém com este nome esteve aqui senhor, por favor, sente-se, o senhor deseja algo? – disse com a voz afetada.

- Não obrigado, vou aguardá-la ali, se a pessoa em questão chegar, pode avisá-la?

- Perfeitamente! – soltou entre um suspiro.

Fui até uma das poltronas e me dediquei à leitura, podia sentir o olhar das duas em mim e aquilo era imensamente irritante! Já havia se passado vinte minutos e nada, algumas pessoas chegaram, mas nada da tal Isabella, teria desistido? De repente uma mulher entrou esbaforida, arrastando duas malas grandes.

- _Oi..._ – disse arfante, completamente sem ar, estava de costas e não pude deixar de apreciar a bela vista, ela tinha um belíssimo corpo, um tanto baixinha, mas seu corpo era todo proporcional. – _Por acaso você sabe se tem alguém me aguardando?_ – a ouvi dizer, já que não era muito discreta.

- _Qual o seu nome senhorita?_ – perguntou a balconista.

_- Isabella! Isabella Swan._ – naquele exato momento que me surpreendi.

- _Aquele senhor a aguarda, senhorita._ – a balconista disse apontando pra mim, continuei fingindo ler a revista. A tal Isabella me olhou incrédula eu diria.

- _Tem certeza? _– não havia duvidas, seu tom deixava claro que estava descrente.

-_Absoluta! Ele perguntou por Isabella Swan_. – afirmou a balconista, pela minha visão periférica a vi se recompor e se aproximar hesitante.

-Bom dia, senhor Masen? – desviei meu olhar da revista e novamente me surpreendi, ela era linda! Não era aquela beleza clássica, mas sem sombra de duvidas era linda. Possuía lindos olhos castanhos, tão brilhantes e expressivos. Sua boca era carnuda e tentadora, sua pele branquinha, seus cabelos eram castanhos e estavam presos de um modo estranho.

- Senhorita Isabella, presumo. – falei me levantando, mesmo de salto, era mais baixa que eu, seu olhar percorreu a minha figura, ela mordia os lábios de forma tentadora.

- Sim, sou Isabella, Isabella Swan, mas pode me chamar de Bella.

- Edward Masen, é um prazer. – estendi minha mão para ela, que hesitante estendeu a sua em cumprimento, a tomei em minha mão a levando aos lábios, depositando um beijo em sua pele macia. Isabella me olhou tão surpresa, seus olhos estavam saltados, ela parecia tão jovem.

- O prazer é meu... Quer dizer... Eu...

- Tudo bem, eu entendi! – ela corou violentamente, sorri e Isabella me olhou sem foco.

- Desculpe pelo atraso, vamos?

- Você é quem manda! – a provoquei, novamente ela me olhou com aquele olhar perdido, a deixei ir à frente, a visão era bem agradável de onde eu estava. O salto deixava sua bela retaguarda empinadinha, ela tinha um pescoço lindo, delicado. Conheci muitas mulheres, mas nunca vi alguma assim, como Isabella.

Passamos pelo check in, e assim que nos acomodamos na classe executiva, Isabella soltou um longo suspiro ao meu lado.

- Espero que não esteja pensando que sou uma louca ou coisa assim... – disse divertida, sorria visivelmente nervosa. – Não é que eu não tenha superado o que houve, só não encontrei alguém confiável o bastante. Só quero que vejam o quanto estou bem e feliz, assim me deixarão em paz, compreende? – somente assenti. – Minha família muito estranha, por favor, não repare! Minha mãe é meio maluca, espero que não se assuste com o jeito dela.

- Não se preocupe com isto. – a tranqüilizei.

- Meu padrasto Phill é incrível, bem tranqüilo e sossegado. Alice minha prima é um encanto, parece uma fadinha de tão linda, eu a amo muito, é meio doidinha e fala pelos cotovelos. – Isabella descrevia sua família em detalhes. – Rosalie, minha irmã, ela parece ter saído da capa de alguma revista... – dizia com o olhar perdido. – Com certeza puxou a família de minha mãe, ou a de Phill, ela é filha do segundo casamento da minha mãe. – não pude deixar de notar o modo como se diminuía perante eles. – É uma história muito enrolada, depois te explico.

- Posso lhe fazer uma pergunta?

- Claro!

- Qual a sua idade?

- Oh! Esta pergunta... – era uma pergunta delicada, mas necessária, precisava saber onde estava me metendo. – Me deveria ter dito antes, tenho vinte quatro anos, algum problema? – perguntou preocupada. – O que foi? Parece surpreso.

- É que quando me ligou, pensei que fosse encontrar uma mulher madura, acima dos trinta ou coisa assim, você é tão jovem. – e isso era muito, mas muito arriscado, mas não tinha como voltar atrás.

- E isso é um problema?

-Não, é que foge um pouco da faixa etária com a qual costumo trabalhar. – ela corou novamente me olhando de um jeito estranho.

- Bom, continuando... – mudou de assunto. - Meu pai é o chefe de policia local, ele é casado com Sue, que tem Leah que simplesmente me odeia, mas meu irmão Seth é um amor de garoto, Emmett é o noivo, ele tem um irmão o Jasper, que tem um rolo com minha prima Alice, eles são filhos de Carlisle e Esme Cullen, uma família bem abastada de Forks. Estou entediando você?

- De maneira alguma, prossiga. – ela era tão meiga e encantadora.

- Jacob Black é o meu ex- noivo... – um bico se formou em seus lábios ao falar dele, poderia apostar que ela ainda estava magoada com tudo que houve. – Provavelmente estará lá já que minha família o adora!

- Mesmo depois do que fez com você? – perguntei surpreso.

- Crescemos juntos, nossas famílias se conhecem desde sempre, e confesso que fui covarde quando tudo aquilo aconteceu...

- Porque está dizendo isto?

- Fiz as malas e fui para Los Angeles, não suportava o olhar de pena, as pessoas apontando e cochichando ao me ver pela rua, é terrível... Compreende agora porque preciso de você? Não poderia pedir algo assim a um dos meus amigos, na realidade eu quase nem tenho amigos, os únicos que conheço namoram minhas amigas.

- De que você precisa exatamente?

- Um namorado... – disse hesitante. - Sei que não deve ser nada fácil, mas preciso que aparente estar completamente apaixonado por mim... – e lá estava sua baixa estima e insegurança. – Preciso mostrar a eles que superei o que houve, que dei a volta por cima e encontrei um homem mil vezes melhor do que ele e que me ama de verdade, assim como eu sou.

"_**O que este homem fez a ela? É tão linda, como pode não se ver desta forma?"**_- disse mentalmente encarando aqueles olhos cor de chocolate que brilhavam intensamente.

- Quer que eu me passe por seu namorado?

- Isso!

- Um namorado completamente apaixonado, certo?

- É possível? – sorri com sua pergunta.

- Vai ser moleza! – disse em um tom divertido, piscando pra ela que corou novamente. – Nada de sexo então?- os olhos dela saltaram.

- Não!

- Serão somente caricias e beijos, correto? – a vi engolir saliva, me olhava assustada.

- Creio que sim, desculpe... – pediu me deixando confuso. – Não devo ser o seu tipo... Digo... Seu tipo de cliente, minha amiga disse que você está acostumado com o que há de melhor. – e lá estava ela mordendo os lábios.

- Acreditaria se eu dissesse que estava farto daquilo? – Isabella me olhou com a sobrancelha arqueada. – Por isso aceitei sua proposta, queria mudar de ares um pouco!

- E não está arrependido?

- Acredito que será uma semana interessante, Isabella!

- Bella, me chame de Bella, por favor. – disse sorrindo em seguida, um sorriso puro, sincero, doce.

Depois disso soltou um longo suspiro, ajeitando-se em sua poltrona, suas pernas estavam cruzadas e não pude deixar de notar suas belas coxas, já que a saia havia subido um pouco. Recostei minha cabeça na poltrona aproveitando o silêncio, abri os olhos ao sentir uma mão sobre o meu colo, abri os olhos e Isabella estava adormecida, esparramada na poltrona de um jeito estranho e sua mão repousava no meu colo e sua cabeça em meu ombro.

Definitivamente se tratava de uma bela mulher, olhando-a assim de tão perto, seus cabelos exalavam um perfume suave de morangos, havia algumas sardas quase imperceptíveis em seu nariz arrebitadinho. Ao tive coragem de acordá-la, parecia exausta, algo nela despertava meu instinto protetor. Sentia vontade de aninhá-la em meus braços e simplesmente mantê-la segura.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*


	2. BEIJOS E PROVOCAÇÕES

**Espero que gostem desta nova estória! **

**Não esqueçam de comentar, boa leitura! **

* * *

**CAPITULO II**

**Beijos e Provocações**

**POV BELLA**

"_Senhores passageiros, apertem os cintos, para o pouso no aeroporto de Seattle." _

Ouvi ao longe, respirei fundo e um perfume delicioso adentrou minhas narinas, me espreguicei abrindo os olhos lentamente, me deparando com um par de olhos verdes e um sorriso absurdamente sexy.

- Oh meu Deus! – soltei me sentando em um átimo. – Não me diz que eu dormi em cima de você. – falei sem coragem de olhar pra ele.

- Acho que estava cansada demais, apagou rapidinho, dormiu a viagem toda praticamente, estamos pousando em Seattle. – o ouvi dizer, ainda não tinha coragem de olhar pra ele. – Relaxe, afinal somos namorados, certo? – novamente ele piscou pra mim, fazendo meu coração martelar contra as minhas costelas.

- Desculpe invadir seu espaço. – pedi envergonhada tentando me recompor.

- Tudo bem, confesso que também cochilei algumas vezes. – ele realmente não parecia incomodado. – Precisamos definir alguns pontos.

- O que? – olhei pra ele sem entender o que havia dito.

-Como nos conhecemos, há quanto tempo estamos juntos, essas coisas! – disse dando de ombros.

- É mesmo, não havia pensado nisto, alguma sugestão?

- O que faz? Em que trabalha?

- Sou uma web designer, projeto sites.

- Legal! E onde trabalha?

- Em casa!

- Costuma sair?

- Raramente, muito raramente, não tenho uma vida social se é isso que quer saber. – seu olhar ficou ainda mais intenso.

- Eles não precisam saber disto, certo? – sussurrou abrindo seu cinto.

- Certo!

- Teve alguém depois do rompimento com seu noivo?

- Duas tentativas, fracassadas, já que o primeiro só queria me levar pra cama! – Edward piscou algumas vezes. – O outro era um chato, insuportavelmente certinho. Jake era diferente, nos divertíamos juntos, nos dávamos bem, não consigo enten... – me calei ao notar que estava falando dele. - Não sou muito experiente se é o que quer saber, e acredito que eu deva ser um fracasso na cama...

- Porque está dizendo isso?

-Porque ele me chutou na manhã seguinte, me entreguei a ele dois dias antes do casamento e na véspera Jacob me deu um belo pé na bunda. – minha vos falhou no fim da frase.

- Nunca transaram antes? – Edward parecia surpreso.

- Não, havíamos combinado que só faríamos isso depois do casamento, à idéia foi dele e pra ser sincera achei romântico. Cheguei a pensar que a culpa era minha, que de alguma forma eu não o tinha agradado na cama, mas depois de um tempo descobri que ele saia com várias garotas durante o nosso namoro e noivado.

- Sinto muito!

- Me senti uma completa idiota! Dediquei minha vida a ele, namorávamos desde que entrei na adolescência, nunca estive com outro cara... Jess tem razão, sou mesmo uma tapada!

- Quem é Jess?

- Minha amiga!

- Tem certeza disso? – perguntou divertido.

- Sim, ela tem esse jeitão, mas é uma amiga sincera e fiel acima de tudo.

- Entendo! – ele pensou por um tempo enquanto desembarcávamos.

- O que acha disso? Sou um terapeuta...

- Terapeuta? – Edward semicerrou os olhos.

- Pra sua informação um bom sexo é o melhor método terapêutico. – senti meu rosto arder, com certeza estava corada. – Muitas de minhas clientes se tratam comigo, sabia? Enfim, sou um terapeuta e nos conhecemos ao acaso, nos apaixonamos e vivemos um tórrido romance regado a muito sexo e paixão. Seu noivo vai ter uma sincope, acredite! – o olhei chocada, o cara devia sem mesmo muito bom no que faz, já que era tão seguro de si. Senti sua mão em meu queixo, ele havia fechado minha boca que literalmente estava aberta.

- Ex... – o corrigi. – Jacob é meu ex-noivo, acha mesmo que isso vai dar certo?

- Não quer que ele e todos vejam que superou, que está feliz? Seremos o casal mais feliz e apaixonado daquele lugar.

- Seria ótimo vê-lo se contorcendo de raiva. – ele sorriu meneando a cabeça. - Você é bom, bem que me disseram, você é o melhor.

- Me diga uma coisa, Bella... – senti um arrepio na espinha ao ouvir meu nome sair daquela boca tentadora. - Como conseguiu meu número? – já estávamos no saguão do aeroporto, particularmente eu detestava mentiras, ele estava sendo tão legal comigo, achei melhor ser sincera.

- O namorado da minha melhor amiga, fez uma entrevista com você uma vez, na realidade foi ela quem deu a idéia de contratá-lo. Confesso que li e reli a entrevista uma dezena de vezes antes de ligar pra você, me desculpe!

- Obrigado por ser sincera! – agradeceu sorrindo de forma tentadora.

- Você tem um lindo sorriso, Edward, é meio torto, absurdamente sexy. – ele parou com seus olhos fixos aos meus, aqueles olhos verdes eram tão penetrantes, tão envolventes.

- Obrigado, e você tem um sorriso puro e sincero, doce. Você é uma mulher muito bonita, Bella. – meu coração batia descompassado, jamais haviam me dito algo assim antes.

- Tsc! Quer mesmo que eu acredite nisso?

- Deveria, é a mais pura verdade! – achei melhor ignorar o que ele havia dito, afinal ele era um profissional, sabia como agradar uma mulher, era expert nisso. Pedi sua sugestão para locar um carro, Edward indicou um Volvo C30 prata, um belíssimo carro.

- Será que poderíamos parara em um restaurante em Port Angeles?

- Por quê? – perguntou enquanto dirigia.

- Iremos direto para uma recepção e creio que esta roupa não seja adequada.

- Particularmente acho que está linda, mas se vamos a uma recepção tem razão, deve usar algo menos informal. – paramos em um restaurante que ainda não estava aberto ao publico, expliquei para o metrie rapidamente o que precisava e ele gentilmente nos deixou entrar. Edward sentou-se em uma poltrona enquanto eu levava a mala para o banheiro feminino.

- Fique aqui, vou me vestir e você me diz como ficou, tudo bem?

- Você é quem manda! – respondeu chamando o garçom.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

**POV EDWARD**

Lá estava eu, sentado em uma poltrona enfrente ao toalete feminino de um restaurante fechado, pedi ao garçom que trouxesse um como d'água pra mim, enquanto Bella, arrastava uma de suas malas para o toalete. _**"Que figura!"**_- disse a mim mesmo mentalmente pegando uma revista.

- Acha que este está bom? – ergui meu olhar e minha boca abriu-se, Bella usava um vestido vermelho completamente colado ao seu corpo, o moldando perfeitamente, estava descalça e segurava os cabelos.

"_**Uau!"**_- soltei mentalmente quando deu uma voltinha para que a visse melhor, seus pés eram tão delicados e seus tornozelos bem torneados.

- Ficou muito bom.

- Tem certeza, não está muito decotado? – disse apontando para os seios. – Ele marca demais a minha bunda não acha? – novamente se virou para que eu olhasse, será que não se dava conta de quanto estava gostosa naquele vestido? Um dos garçons que limpava o chão a olhava embasbacado. – Vou colocar outro! - disparou correndo para o toalete novamente.

- O que achou deste? – o vestido era preto e de manga longa, não tinha decote e a saia batia abaixo do joelho, a deixou parecendo uma solteirona encalhada, fiz uma careta acenando negativamente. – Não? Volto já! E agora?

O vestido estampado era extremamente justo e curto, pela minha visão periférica vi que mais alguns garçons se aproximaram.

- Não!Muito curto, é vulgar. – ela fez bico e correu para o toalete.

- O que acha? – perguntou dando uma volta, desta vez o vestido era comportado, um frente única com uma saia rodada que caia moldando seu belo corpo, era em um tom de roxo.

- Caiu muito bem, mas ainda prefiro o primeiro.

- Concordo! – disse o garçom com a cabeça apoiada no cabo da vassoura.

- Eu prefiro o terceiro. – dizia o outro, Bella olhou pra mim e gargalhou com gosto voltando para o toalete.

- Uau... – foi o que consegui dizer, Bella usava o vestido vermelho, seus sapatos eram da cor do vestido assim como o batom em seus lábios, os realçando, deixando-os ainda mais tentadores. Seus cabelos bem escovados caiam pelas suas costas nuas. – Está linda!

- Obrigada!- agradeceu sorrindo, corou violentamente quando foi aplaudida pelos garçons.

- Você está muito nervosa, tente relaxar, ser espontânea, acalme-se. –pedi pegando em sua mão, sua reação não foi das melhores, ficou tensa e me olhou com os olhos arregalados - Como quer que acreditem que estamos juntos, que nos amamos, se me olha desse jeito quando te toco? – Isabella ficou constrangida.

- Me desculpe, sou mesmo uma idiota! Com certeza vou acabar estragando tudo. – dizia enquanto caminhávamos até o carro.

- Não fique assim, é natural, você só tem que se acostumar comigo, com o meu toque, com a minha aproximação. – sussurrei em seu ouvido e Isabella arfou. – Venha, vamos sair daqui, tem muita gente. – peguei sua mão e a guiei até o outro lado do carro, abri a porta pra ela que sorriu timidamente. Dei a volta e arranquei com o carro, parando no acostamento alguns quilômetros adiante.

- Você tem certeza absoluta de que é isso que quer? Sabe que uma vez que começarmos não tem mais volta!

- Não, mas eu preciso Edward, preciso que me deixem em paz, pra que eu possa seguir minha vida. Quando os conhecer, me dará razão!

- Se é assim então relaxe, como eu disse tem que se acostumar comigo... – falei me aproximando dela cada vez mais. – As pessoas têm que acreditar que estamos ligados, conectados um ao outro, compreende? – ela somente assentiu. – Se eu te tocar... – a toquei delicadamente, sua pele arrepiou-se, tem que demonstrar prazer e não espanto.

- Prazer... –sussurrou fechando os olhos, sua respiração estava pesada. Deslizei meus lábios pela curvatura de seu pescoço e novamente Bella arfou. Rocei meus lábios aos dela para só então beijá-la, confesso que não esperava sua reação.

Senti as mãos de Bella deslizarem pelos meus cabelos, me puxando ainda mais pra si, aprofundando o beijo. Raramente eu beijava de língua, mas não resisti à língua dela ávida pela minha, ao se tocarem senti uma explosão de sensações e a apertei ainda mais contra mim. O frio no estômago, a sensação de estar em uma montanha russa, o prazer ao saborear aquela boca.

Seus lábios eram tenros e doces, fui tomado por um prazer intenso que fez meu corpo todo estremecer, rompi o beijo e Bella me olhou assustada.

- Fiz algo errado? – perguntou ofegante.

- Pelo contrario, fez bem demais. – respondi da mesma forma, ainda imerso naquela sensação, seu gosto ainda na minha boca. Olhei-me no retrovisor, pra ver se havia alguma mancha, mas somente encontrei meus lábios inchados, pela intensidade do beijo.

- Não se preocupe, esse batom não borra. – Bella deslizando seus dedos pelos lábios.

- Agora sim, podemos encarar sua família. – falei me recompondo, ligando o carro, ela abriu um sorriso lindo. Eu tentava entender o que foi aquilo? Porque aquele beijo mexeu tanto comigo?

- Ah! Espere. – pediu virando-se para o banco traseiro, ela estava de joelhos sobre o banco empinando aquela bunda, parecia procurar algo.

- O que está fazendo? – definitivamente aquela mulher era estranha.

- Aqui está, pode conferir. – disse me entregando um envelope

-O que é isso?

- Seu pagamento, seis mil euros, como pediu.

- Obrigado! – agradeci colocando o envelope no bolso.

- Não vai contar?

- Não! Confio em você.

- Não senhor, pode contar. – insistiu cruzando os braços.

- Mas...

- Conte! – bufei retirando o envelope do bolso, contei ouvindo Bella me acompanhando bem baixinho. – Seis mil euros, satisfeita?

- Muito. – respondeu com um enorme sorriso, sorri com seu gesto e segui para onde havia uma recepção a nossa espera.

- Preparada? – perguntei retirando seu casaco, a meu pedido ela havia prendido os cabelos para valorizar o decote das costas.

- Não, mas você está comigo. – disse segurando firme minha mãe.

- Até o fim! – sussurrei em seu ouvido, ela soltou um leve arfar e seus pêlos eriçaram. Mal havíamos entrado e Bella foi abordada por uma senhora.

- Bella?

- Oh Deus! – Bella grunhiu entre os dentes.

- Oh minha querida, não deve ser fácil pra você. Não é mesmo? Ver sua irmã mais nova se casando, depois do...

- Como vai tia Chelsea? Este é Edward, o meu namorado! – disse cortando a mulher, eu estava começando a compreendê-la, segurou meu braço com certa força, estava nervosa, muito nervosa. – Meu amor, essa é minha tia. – a mulher me olhou boquiaberta, deu um sorriso estranho e acenou com a cabeça.

- Prazer em conhecê-la senhora. – estendi minha mão a ela que a aceitou, a levei aos lábios depositando um beijo, a senhora suspirou levando a outra mão ao peito.

-Oh! Você é encantador querido! – segurei o riso ao ver Bella revirando os olhos atrás da mulher. – Nos vemos depois querida!

- Nossa! Ela deve estar ovulando agora! Se é que ainda ovula. – não contive o riso, Bella era absurda!

- Meu amor? Estamos evoluindo! – falei descontraído e Bella corou.

- Acha que foi exagerado? – perguntou preocupada.

- Não, meu amor está ótimo. – disse estalando um beijo em seu rosto, Bella sorriu e não tinha como não sorrir de volta.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

**POV BELLA**

Fiz um esforço sobre humano pra me manter firme, porque cada vez que ele sorria daquela forma, sentia meus joelhos virarem geléia. Ainda podia sentir o gosto dele em minha boca, que beijo foi aquele meu Deus? Como resistir a esse homem maravilhoso e tentadoramente sedutor?

- Bella? – conhecia perfeitamente aquela voz e senti minha espinha gelar. – Oh meu Deus! Olha pra você, está linda!

- Obrigada mãe. – fui até ela que tinha os braços abertos.

- Oh meu bebê, senti tanto sua falta! – dizia me esmagando em seus braços.

- Mãe ta me esmagando!

- Desculpe, estão todos loucos para vê-la, você sumiu depois daquele desastre, querida! Não se preocupe, eles esqueceram fracasso do seu casamento. – olhei para Edward tentando sorrir, mas estava difícil, finalmente ela o havia notado.

- Mãe, este é Edward o...

- Seu amigo?Oh seja bem vindo querido!

-Namorado! Sou o namorado de sua filha. – ele disse me envolvendo em seus braços, colando seu corpo ao meu, estremeci com o contato. Edward beijou meus lábios, em seguida depositou um beijo na curvatura do meu pescoço, o que me fez arrepiar.

- Namorado? – minha mãe soltou com a voz esganiçada. – Porque não me disse que estava namorando?

- Queria fazer uma surpresa! – Edward sorriu me apertando contra si.

- Acredite filha, estou surpresa! Muito surpresa! Oh meu Deus! – disse levando a mão ao peito de forma dramática. – Onde encontrou um homem lindo desses?

"_**Disk sexo!"- **_respondi mentalmente.

- Mãe, por favor! – gemi vendo o modo embasbacado que olhava para Edward, não a culpava ele era de tirar o fôlego.

- Senhora, é um prazer conhecê-la. – e lá estava ele todo galanteador, beijando a mão da minha mãe, que como tia Chelsea suspirou.

- Oooh! Ele é um encanto filha. – disse afetada, revirei os olhos, pelo visto ela também havia caído de amores por ele.

- O prazer foi meu querido, venha, quero mostrar a todos o seu lindo namorado, filha. – dizia enquanto nos reboava para dentro.

- Desculpe! – pedi a Edward, movendo os lábios.

- Até o fim! – ele respondeu do mesmo modo, piscando em seguida, fazendo meu coração bater descompassado.

- Veja Phill, este é o namorado de Bella, acredita? – Phill revirou os olhos me abraçando.

- Desculpe-a filha, sua mãe está nervosa demais. – sussurrou em meu ouvido ao me abraçar.

-Eu notei. – ele beijou minha testa de forma carinhosa.

- Sou Phillip, padrasto de Bella, e você é?

- Edward, o namorado dela, prazer em conhecê-lo senhor Phillip.

-Me chame de Phill, espero que cuide bem do coração desta linda jovem. – lhe lancei um olhar reprovador.

- Não se preocupe senhor, farei de tudo para ser merecedor da confiança e do coração de Bella. – Edward disse piscando pra mim em seguida, depositando um beijo em meus lábios.

Meu pai o olhava desconfiado, sem contar que o encheu de perguntas, já Sue foi bastante simpática, assim como Seth. Alice quando o viu ficou boquiaberta.

- De onde tirou esse pedaço de mau caminho? – disparou enquanto me arrastava pra longe dele que conversava com Jasper.

- Não vai gostar de saber.

-Desembucha Bella, você nunca falou nada sobre namorado! – não poderia mentir para ela, não para Alice, foi minha vez de puxá-la para fora.

- Prometa que vai manter segredo absoluto!

- O que?

- Prometa Alice Marie Brandon!

-Ta, eu prometo!

- Nem mesmo pro Jazz! – ela bufou revirando os olhos.

- Ta, eu juro.

- Ele não é meu namorado de verdade! – seus olhos saltaram. – O contratei para se passar pelo meu namorado...

- Como assim o contratou? Oh meu Deus! Ele é um...

- Garoto de programa, um michê de luxo.

- Mãe de Deus! Ficou maluca? Tudo isso por causa daquele idiota?

- Não! Sim! Você disse que ele virá com a noiva e...

- Bella você definitivamente é maluca! Como o encontrou? Ele é bom de cama?

-Alice! – ralhei. – Não foi pra isso que o contratei, nós nos damos bem, ele é simpático e gentil...

- Oh Deus!

- O que foi?

- Seus olhos brilharam ao falar dele, cuidado Bella, não vá se apaixonar por ele, lembre-se de que Edward está com você porque o paga pra isso.

- Eu sei.

- Espero mesmo que saiba, agora vamos voltar...

- Alice, não vai dize nada, vai?

- Claro que não, quero ver a cara daquele idiota quando a vir acompanhada daquele homem maravilhoso.

-Depois a maluca sou eu. – voltamos pra junto deles e assim que me aproximei, Edward me puxou pra si.

- Tudo bem? – sussurrou em meu ouvido, depositando um beijo em meu pescoço em seguida.

- Não se preocupe, tudo dentro do esperado. – ele assentiu sorrindo.

- Então Edward? – Alice o chamou. – Como se conheceram? – minha vontade era de torcer o pescoço dela.

- O namorado da amiga de Bella, nos apresentou por assim dizer, não é amor?- e lá estava ele piscando pra mim.

- Oh sim, Erick nos apresentou, o namorada de Angie!

-Eu me encantei pelo sorriso doce e sincero dela, assim como este olhar fascinante! – Edward disse segurando meu queixo, beijando-me em seguida. – Mas saiba que sua prima é jogo duro, tive que insistir muito para que aceitasse sair comigo...

- Faço idéia! – disse a sínica. - Vocês formam um lindo casal. - a descarada estava me provocando, mas a conhecia bem, ela havia gostado dele, e muito!

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

**POV EDWARD**

Aos poucos eu ia compreendendo a situação de Bella, seu padrasto Phill, parecia gostar muito dela, já sua mãe não perdia a oportunidade de tocar no que aconteceu, será que não bia o quanto magoava a filha ao fazer aquilo?

O pai de Bella me olhava de um modo estranho no início, me encheu de perguntas, provavelmente preocupado com o coração da filha, não o culpava, confiou naquele canalha e veja o que aconteceu. Alice sua prima era uma figura, como Bella havia descrito, era pequena e linda como uma fada, sem papas na língua. Simpatizei muito com ela, talvez pelo fato dela gostar de Bella, isso era visto e notório.

Jasper era muito simpático e bom de conversa, seus pais Esme e Carlisle apesar de sua posição social, eram gente simples e de bom coração, sem contar que gostavam muito de Bella. Seu irmão Seth era um garoto animado e louco pela irmã, já Leah, aquela não gostava de Bella e deixou claro pelo modo como me secava, chegou a ser constrangedor.

A noiva, Rosalie realmente era linda, mas muito fútil e insuportavelmente mimada, não admitia que as atenções se voltassem a Bella, as queria todas pra si. Emmett o noivo era uma figura, nos demos muito bem, tanto ele quanto o irmão Jasper não pouparam elogios a Bella, dizendo o quanto era especial. Também eram os únicos que não faziam piadinhas sobre o fracasso de seu casamento, assim como seus pais, Phill, seu pai, Sue e Seth, o restante fazia questão de cutucar a ferida, era visível o esforço que fazia para se manter inteira e aquilo me tocou.

- Me vê uma vodka pura, por favor. – Bella pediu ao bar man, eu estava próximo a observando, sua irmã se aproximou, já estava alta e fazia gracinhas, chamando a atenção pra si.

- Ainda me custa crer que conseguiu fisgar um homem daqueles... – disparou tomando a bebida de Bella. – Ele é muita areia pro seu caminhãozinho, não cansa de se magoar, Bella? Porque ta na cara que vai se magoar.

- Obrigada pela preocupação Rose... – Bella respondeu sarcástica. – Mas não se preocupe, sei e cuidar! Eu também pensava assim, mas quando ele chega pertinho e diz o quanto me ama, o modo como me beija e a forma como fazemos amor... – disse dramatizando com um longo suspiro. – Edward foi sem sombras de dúvidas a melhor coisa que me aconteceu.

- Você só pode ter nascido virada pra lua. – soltou ao sair, me aproximei de Bella, oferecendo o meu copo a ela, que virou de uma só vez.

-O modo como digo que te amo? Que te beijo e como fazemos amor? – ela corou violentamente. – Está se saindo bem, estou começando a te entender. – sussurrei em seu ouvido, pude notar seus pêlos eriçarem novamente.

- Vai ser uma longa semana. – respondeu esboçando um sorriso, de repente seus olhos saltaram, ao olhar na mesma direção notei que Renée, sua mãe, estava com um microfone na mão.

- Oh Deus! O que ela vai fazer? – soltou entre os dentes.

-O que foi? – perguntei sem entender.

- Só um minuto! – pediu indo até seu pai. - Pai faz alguma coisa pelo amor de Deus. – pediu a Charlie que estava próximo a nós.

- Conhece sua mãe, se eu tentar me aproximar fará um escândalo. – disse olhando pra ela como se pedisse desculpas.

- Onde está Phill? – perguntou olhando em volta, mas já era tarde demais.

- Estou feliz em recebê-los meus amigos! – estava visivelmente alterada e tinha uma taça na outra mão. – Desta vez o noivo não vai dar pra trás, Emm ama muito a minha Rose. – um bico e formou nos lábios de Bella. – Superamos o desastre que foi a tentativa de casamento de Bella! – todos voltaram sua atenção para Bella que estava estática, me aproximei a envolvendo em meus braços, ela se aninhou neles apoiando a cabeça no meu peito. – Mas não se preocupem, minha filha superou o pé na bunda que Jake lhe deu... – senti Bella agarrar minha camisa com força. – Como sempre digo a males que vem para o bem, e Isabella encontrou um homem maravilhoso, lindo e apaixonado!

- Acho melhor saímos daqui. – sussurrei em seu ouvido, a levei para a parte externa da casa. - Hei! Não fique assim, lembre-se por que está aqui, olha pra mim Bella. – pedi acariciando seus braços, ela ergueu seu olhar, havia tanta tristeza naqueles olhos brilhantes.

- Que vergonha meu Deus! Desculpe, não deve estar acostumado com esse tipo de coisa, não é? – sorri meneando a cabeça, ela era mesmo absurda! Sua família a tripudiava e Bella se preocupava comigo?

-Bella?– uma voz rouca a chamou, ela ficou tensa e seus olhos saltaram. Deduzi pela sua reação que fosse o tal Jacob, me virei me deparando com um cara alto e parrudo, tinha descendência indígena, assim como Seth , Sue e Leah. Instintivamente envolvi sua cintura a mantendo junto e mim.

-Jake, sinceramente não esperava vê-lo aqui. – seu tom foi ácido. –Pensei que fosse avesso a casamentos! – ironizou.

- Qual é Bella, pensei que tivesse superado! – o cara era mesmo um filho da puta!

-E superei, tanto que aqui estou e muito bem acompanhada, meu caro! – retrucou.

- Quem é esse? – perguntou se referindo a mim.

- Esse? Como você diz, é o meu namorado, seu nome é Edward! – ele me encarou por alguns segundos. – Este é Jacob Black. – cuspiu o nome como uma praga.

- Namorado? De onde tirou um namorado? – perguntou desconfiado. – Sua mãe disse que estava sozinha!

-Não que eu lhe deva satisfações, mas gosto de ser discreta, não preciso gritar aos quatro ventos que estou com alguém! – o cutucou.

- Como se conheceram? Ele não faz o seu tipo!

- Como é que é?

- Te conheço perfeitamente Bells...

- Não me chame assim... – Bella cuspiu entre os dentes. – Perdeu este direito Jacob, no momento em que me dispensou! A propósito, gostaria de lhe agradecer, se não fosse o fato de você ser um canalha, eu jamais teria tido a oportunidade de conhecer um homem como Edward... – seu tom era sereno, ela se voltou pra mim acariciando meu rosto, depositando um beijo em meus lábios. – Um homem de verdade, que sabe do que uma mulher precisa... – disse piscando pra mim, de certa forma ela tinha razão.

- Mas você me amava!

- Amava? Tem certeza disto? Eu acho que não, estávamos acomodados, nunca tive com o que comparar, minha vida toda era só você e você... Alice sempre teve razão, eu me contentava com tão pouco! – o cara semicerrou os olhos, cerrando as mãos em punho. – Vou pegar uma bebida para nós, meu amor... – disse novamente se voltando pra mim. – Volto logo. – sussurrou de forma sexy e provocativa, roçou seus lábios aos meus me beijando pra valer, e não foi um beijo qualquer, havia intensidade naquele beijo, muita intensidade.

- Não demora! – pedi ofegante.

- Sabe que não consigo ficar longe dessa tua boca! – novamente o provocou, saiu virando-se, piscando de forma sexy. Bella era boa, muito boa naquilo, o cara tinha a boca literalmente aberta, a olhava embasbacado.

- Então... – Jacob limpou a garganta. - É Edward, não é? – desviei minha atenção de Bella para ele. – Há quanto tempo estão juntos? – disparou visivelmente incomodado.

- Três meses, Bella é mesmo uma mulher fascinante, não acha? – seus olhos estreitaram-se, pareceu não gostar do meu comentário.

- Só três meses? – desdenhou.

- Sim, mas sou capaz de apostar que o eu temos, é muito mais intenso e do que houve entre vocês. – o homem se doeu.

- Estávamos prestes a nos casar!

- Casamento o qual desistiu na véspera... – acusei em um tom ácido. – Bella e eu não temos segredos, ela me contou tudo. Mas como ela mesma disse, só tenho a lhe agradecer, porque ma mulher como Isabella não se encontra facilmente, ela é rara!Única! Não se engane com aquele jeitinho tímido, ele esconde uma mulher ardente.

- Bella, ardente?

- Meu amigo... – ele me lançou um olhar reprovador. -Jamais em meus vinte e sete anos, encontrei uma mulher tão quente como Isabella, não com aquele fogo, aquela paixão... – soltei um longo suspiro. – Ela ainda acaba comigo!

- Não pode ser. – sua voz não passou de um sussurro.

- Não entendo como pode abrir mão de uma mulher como ela...

- Mmas ela era... – tive que conter o riso com a cara do idiota.

- Vai ver Bella tem razão... – ele me olhou confuso. – Depende da companhia, ela costuma dizer que eu a deixo em chamas. – provoquei indo na direção de Bella que vinha em nossa direção com duas taças de champanhe. Me aproximei dela tomando seus lábios em um beijo cinematográfico.

-Wow! – ela soltou completamente perdida e ofegante.

- Desculpe, acho que me empolguei. – pedi não muito diferente.

- O que foi isso? – perguntou confusa.

- Só estava provocando seu ex. – falei divertido, ela sorriu meneando a cabeça.

- Você é terrível, o que disse pra ele? Porque Jacob está me olhando daquele jeito?

- Só agradeci a ele por deixá-la livre pra mim, que você é uma mulher única, rara de se encontrar...

- E ele ta me olhando daquele jeito por isso?

- Também disse que você é uma mulher ardente, que jamais havia encontrado uma mulher tão ardente como você... – os olhos dela saltaram. - Que você tem um fogo e uma paixão...

- Você não fez isso? – sua voz saiu sussurrada. – Ele pensa que nós... Oh meu Deus, você enlouqueceu?

- Você não queria vê-lo se contorcer de raiva? Não se preocupe, atingiu seu objetivo, ele está morrendo de ciúme! – de certa forma aquilo me irritou.

-Acontece que Jacob e eu transamos somente uma vez! Um dia antes dele me dispensar está lembrado?

-Acredite Bella, o idiota deve estar se perguntando o que fez de errado, ou que você encontrou alguém bem melhor que ele! – falei dando de ombros.

- Acha mesmo? – perguntou fazendo uma careta fofa.

- Confie em mim, ele ta se roendo de raiva!

-Yes! – comemorou. – Obrigada Edward! – agradeceu estalando um beijo em meu rosto.

Voltamos a circular pelo lugar, depois fomos convidados a ir pra casa de sua mãe, Bella queria ficar no pequeno hotel da cidade, mas Renée acabou vencendo a disputa e estávamos a caminho da antiga casa de Bella.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*


	3. CATIVANTE, ENVOLVENTE, APAIXONANTE

**Aqui está pessoal, como prometi! **

**não esqueça de comentar! **

* * *

**CAPITULO III**

**Cativante, envolvente e apaixonante**

**POV BELLA**

Com muita insistência de minha amada mãe, ficamos hospedados na casa dela, em meu antigo quarto, pra ser exata!

- Deixa de bobeira Bella, vocês vão querer aproveitar que eu sei. – dizia minha mãe me deixando constrangida. O que Edward estaria pensando de mim? Ele só meneava a cabeça sorrindo, parecia estar se divertindo com a minha agonia. Assim que entramos no quarto seu olhar correu por todo o lugar, ele colocou a mala sobre a cama, abrindo-a em seguida.

- Porque está brava? Sua mãe pensa que dormimos juntos, era de se esperar, qual o problema?

- Em primeiro lugar, jamais trouxe um homem pra dentro deste quarto!

- Não foi aqui que...

-Isso não é de sua conta! – retruquei jogando minha mala sobre a cama, ele retirou algumas roupas que já estavam em cabides, abriu a porta do meu antigo armário e estancou em frente o pôster do Bon Jovi.

- Interessante sua decoração!

- Vai curtir com a minha cara, é? Pra sua informação, eu era adolescente, nem sequer me lembrava disso ai! – ele sorriu guardando suas coisas.

- Porque está tão irritada?

- O que acha que as pessoas irão dizer...

- Para eles somos namorados, Bella, relaxa!

- Mas Alice sabe que não somos... – ele estancou, virando-se pra mim, estava sério.

- Contou a ela?

- Assim que Alice colocou os olhos em você, soube meu caro.

- Porque ta dizendo isso?

- Pelo óbvio, Edward. Nem em mil anos eu conquistaria um homem como você!

- Posso saber o porquê não?

- Isso não vem ao caso, Alice me conhece melhor que eu mesma às vezes e eu não podia mentir pra ela. Não se preocupe, minha prima tem aquele jeitinho amalucado, mas é confiável, é minha melhor amiga, eu a tenho como uma irmã.

-Ta tudo bem, se você confia nela, também confio! Alice é bem legal!

- Sim, ela é. – concordei vendo Edward voltar a desfazer a mala.

Eu procurava algo confortável e descente pra dormir, quando ele começou a se despir. Primeiro tirou o paletó, afrouxou a gravata abrindo a camisa sem a menor cerimônia. Não conseguia desviar meus olhos daquele peito e principalmente daquele abdômen.

"_**Como é gostoso!" **_– disse mentalmente, mordi os lábios com força, tentando ignorar as reações do meu corpo àquela visão. Ele retirou as meias, depois tirou as calças a dobrando sobre a cama, Edward estava somente de boxer branca, senti meu rosto queimar ao notar o volume naquela boxer, enquanto ele passava por mim em direção ao banheiro. Detalhe, ele nem se deu ao trabalho de fechar a porta. _**"Como resistir a um homem desses, meu pai do céu!"**_

- Bella? – chamou do chuveiro. – Será que pode me emprestar o xampu?

- Claro! – respondi prontamente, correndo até lá, dei graças pelo vidro ser fosco, lhe entreguei o xampu me sentando no vaso sanitário.

- Posso te fazer uma pergunta?

- Á vontade! – respondeu sem se incomodar com a minha presença, deveria estar acostumado.

- Há quanto tempo trabalha nisso?Bom isso é um trabalho, não é?- ele riu ao me ouvir.

-Sim, é um trabalho, pois é com ele que pago minhas contas e me sustento, já estou no ramo há dez anos e lhe garanto que nem tudo são flores.

- Dez anos? Quantos anos você tem?

-Vinte e sete, por quê? - disse saindo do Box completamente nu.

- Oh meu Deus! – soltei me virando já que ele havia parado diante de mim... Deus ele era enorme! Talvez não pro seu biótipo, mas aquilo era grande. – Mme desculpe, conversamos depois, vou deixá-lo se trocar.

Depois de desfazer minha mala, peguei meu pijama de flanela, bem quentinho e minhas meias, separei tudo e fui para o banheiro. Tomei banho, lavei os cabelos os secando em seguida, depois os trancei para não embaraçar. Assim que sai notei pela minha visão periférica seu olhar sobre mim, ele ainda estava só de boxer.

- Não vai vestir algo?

-Não! Estou bem assim.

- Onde quer dormir?

- Na cama é óbvio!

- Mas e eu?

- Eu não tenho costume, mas não me importo de dividir a cama com você, desde que não ronque.

- Eu não ronco! – soltei indignada, ajeitando algumas almofadas no centro da cama.

- Que diabos está fazendo?

- Uma barreira, olha como você dorme, acho melhor evitar constrangimentos.

-Tá com medo que eu te agarre durante a noite? – disse entre risos. – Fique tranqüila, não estou sendo pago pra isso.

- Isso mesmo! Não está! – de certo modo aquela declaração me incomodou, tudo não passou de encenação hoje, eu não o atraia em nada, era somente trabalho. – Boa noite! – falei ao me deitar, esperando arduamente que o sono chegasse o mais rápido possível.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

**POV EDWARD**

Ela estava encolhida no canto da cama, vestia um pijama de flanelas xadrez, nos pés meias coloridas e seus cabelos presos em uma trança, mesmo assim a achei linda! Qual era o meu problema? Eu estava acostumado com mulheres sexys, com suas lingeries sensuais... Porra eu era o cara mais requisitado de Los Angeles, o que eu estava fazendo aqui? Porque Bella disse que nem em mil anos conquistaria um homem como eu? Claro que somos de mundos completamente diferentes, mas ela é tão divertida, tão espontânea, tão... Sai dos meus devaneios ao sentir a mão de Bella espalmada em meu peito, sua perna sobre as minhas. Sorri ao me lembrar de suas palavras...

"_Uma barreira, olha como você dorme, acho melhor evitar constrangimentos..."_

"_**E ela com medo de que eu a agarrasse durante a noite!"**_- disse mentalmente

Nunca me permiti sentir nada por minhas clientes, minha função era dar prazer, sem envolvimento algum... Isabella e eu somente trocamos uns beijos e ela me fez estremecer, jamais dormi com uma cliente e aqui estou eu, com essa mulher completamente enroscada em mim.

Bella tinha razão, não roncava, mas falava dormindo. Quer dizer, não eram bem frases completas e sim palavras soltas, sem contexto, completamente desconexas. Murmurou algo sobre "irresistível" "gostoso" Meu pai do céu!"- entre outras coisas. Sinceramente não entendi nada.

Acordei antes dela e sai da cama para não deixá-la constrangida, fiz minha higiene pessoal e desci para dar uma volta, conhecer o lugar. O dia estava ensolarado o que era raro aqui, segundo Bella. Acabei encontrando Phill e conversamos por um tempo, ele explicou que logo mais os jovens, como ele disse se encontrariam no parque para um piquenique.

Subi para me trocar, vesti um jeans surrado e camiseta, aproveitei pra calçar meu tênis, Bella já havia acordado, estava no banho. Saiu vestindo um short jeans colado com uma camisa xadrez em tons de azul. Seus cabelos presos em um rabo de cavalo, com a franja solta, nos pés, all star.

-Bom dia... – disse assim que me viu. – Acordou cedo, porque não m chamou?

- Desculpe, não sabia que queria acordar cedo, estava dormindo tão tranquila.

- Até minha mãe quase arrombar a porta, temos um piquenique no parque e...

- Eu sei, Phill me contou, estávamos batendo um papo agora pouco!

- Phill é um cara incrível! Não sei como atura minha mãe? Fato!

- Já tomou café?

- Não sou de comer muito pela manhã, eu como alguma coisa por lá! Está pronto?

- Acha que está bom assim? – perguntei ajeitando a camiseta.

- Você ta um gato! Vamos! – confesso que gostei do elogio, estendi minha mão pra ela que a aceitou.

Encontramos Alice e Jasper, assim que chegamos, Rosalie e Emmett também estavam lá com mais um grupo, todos com nossa faixa etária, alguns mais novos. Jacob também estava lá e sozinho, como na festa, seus olhos acompanhavam Bella, por todo o lugar.

- Bellinha você está linda! – Emmett a elogiou e sua irmã não me pareceu muito feliz.

-Ainda não providenciou seus óculos Emm. – retrucou o abraçando carinhosamente.

- Pessoal o que acham de uma partidinha? – Emmett disse sacudindo uma bola de football em sua mão. – Homens contra mulheres.

- Nem pensar... – Alice protestou. - E arriscar quebrar uma unha? Ficou maluco? O casamento é daqui dois dias seu maluco! – explodimos em uma gargalhada sonora.

- Tem razão, isso é coisa pra macho! – dizia ele batendo no peito.

- Então acho melhor ficar o banco! – retrucou Alice sendo fuzilada pela prima.

- Bando de maluco! – Bella disse sorrindo, estava feliz.

-Bella? Será que pode me emprestar seu namorado? – Emmett pediu com uma cara engraçada.

- E pra que diabos você quer meu namorado? Minha irmã não ta dando conta?

- Ra, Ra, Ra, engraçadinha! Quero Edward no meu time! – definitivamente ela estava de muito bom humor.

- Jared, Quill e Paul, vocês estão no meu time! – disse Jacob, passando por nós. – Vai torcer por mim, Bella!

-Vai lá amor... – ela disse segurando meu queixo. – E acaba com ele. – sussurrou estalando um beijo em meus lábios.

Jacob me provocava a todo o momento, estava morrendo de ciúme de Bella, era visto e notório. Emmett era mesmo um cara muito divertido e gostava muito mesmo dela, assim como Jasper. As garotas ficaram fofocando segundo ele e torcendo por nós, quando marquei um ponto, Bella correu ao meu encontro, saltando em meus braços, sentindo suas pernas enlaçar meu quadril.

- Yes! – comemorou agarrada a mim.

- Sua maluca! – seu olhar encontrou o meu e de repente estávamos nos beijando, era um beijo intenso, urgente, e delicioso.

-Wow! Estão em um parque seus pervertidos, vão para um quarto! – gritava Emmett entre risos.

Depois do almoço, Bella iniciou um papo animado com Jasper sobre trabalho e Alice me chamou pra darmos uma volta.

- Bella me disse que contou a você. – falei assim que nos afastamos.

- Sim ela me disse e confesso que estou preocupada, Edward.

- Com o que exatamente.

- Jacob! Viu como olha pra ela? – discretamente apontou com a cabeça. – Não entendo esse cara, ele acabou com ela, a deixou destruída...

- O que aconteceu, Alice? Porque ele rompeu na véspera do casamento? Bella disse que um dia antes...

- Ela se entregou a ele... – concluiu por mim.

- Eles namoravam desde o colegial, sempre foram amigos, mas quando Bella completou quatorze anos se envolveram e começaram a namorar. Minha prima era louca por ele, o idolatrava, o colocava em um pedestal! No começo ele até que era legal, mas logo começou a se envolver com outras garotas e...

- Deixe-me adivinhar, ela nem sequer desconfiou.

- Exatamente, Bella era completamente apaixonada, estava cega de amor. Eles romperam, ficaram um ano separados, ele saiu da cidade, foi para o Alaska, quando voltou, a enrolou com aquele papo de que a amava e a tonta o aceitou de volta, Jacob a pediu em casamento quando entraram na universidade e Bella foi fiel a este compromisso enquanto ele se esbaldava com suas vadias. Jazz, Emm e Rose, nós não gostamos nada dele, mas o safado é muito ligado a Charlie e Renée.

- Eu percebi, mesmo depois do que ele fez a ela, por quê?

- Porque eles não sabem o que realmente aconteceu, Bella não quis contar a eles e respeitamos sua decisão.

- Mas o que houve Alice? Porque desistir do casamento na véspera?

- Ela o pegou transando com Leah, na véspera do casamento, um dia depois dela ter se entregado a ele...

- Canalha! – cuspi entre os dentes.

- Pode imaginar como ela ficou arrasada? Descobrir que o noivo tinha um caso com a filha da sua madrasta! A situação era muito delicada e Bella não quis abalar a felicidade de Charlie, minha amiga disse a todos que ela e Jacob haviam chegado a um consenso e decidiram cancelar o casamento. Foi um choque para toda a cidade, e depois que ela se foi, começaram os comentários e sabe como é cidade pequena.

- E ela aguenta tudo calada?

- Bella é um ser humano excepcional, Edward, jamais arriscaria o casamento de Charlie revelando a verdade. Obrigada! – agradeceu segurando minha mão.

- Porque está me agradecendo? – perguntei sem entender.

- Por ajudá-la! Por ter aceitado esse plano maluco! Ela está mudada e sou capaz de apostar que você tem muito haver com isso, Jazz também reparou, assim como Carlisle e Esme. Tio Charlie também comentou comigo. – enquanto ela falava minha atenção foi para Bella que conversava algo com Emmett que ria e brincava com ela, Rosalie estava mais afastada com um bico enorme.

- Porque Rosalie parece brava? – Alice soltou uma risada angelical.

- Ela morre de ciúmes da Bella! Não suporta quando a atenção vai para a irmã, é mimada demais e fútil ao cubo! Mas tem um bom coração, bem lá no fundo é claro! – sorri com seu jeito de falar.

-Eu notei.

- Rose é linda e isso não se pode negar! Mas nem toda aquela beleza ofusca o carisma de Bella, notou que todos se dão muito bem com ela? – somente assenti. – Minha prima é cativante, envolvente e apaixonante, não tem como não gostar dela! – era obrigado a concordar com Alice, Bella era mesmo cativante. - E ai? Há quanto tempo trabalha neste ramo?Quero dizer, você me parece jovem, não deve passar dos vinte e quatro, no máximo vinte e cinco. – disse mudando completamente de assunto.

- Vinte e sete! – ela me olhou espantada.

- Uau! Não aparenta mesmo.

- Obrigado!

- Deve ser um expert, quando o assunto é mulher, não é?

-Nem tanto assim.

- Já deve ter se envolvido com muitas mulheres.

- Não Alice, eu transei com muitas mulheres, mas nunca me envolvi com nenhuma delas, é uma regra que eu tenho. Jamais me envolver com uma cliente.

-E já se envolveu com alguém que não fosse sua cliente?

- Não sou o tipo de cara que se envolve... Claro que tive algumas mulheres em minha vida, mas não passaram de uma boa transa!

- Wow! Você é direto!

-Você também! – ela sorriu.

-Bella é sua cliente?

- Sua prima é uma cliente diferenciada, em geral me contratam para uma noite de sexo e nada mais, claro que já viajei como acompanhante, mas Bella só me pediu pra que eu a ajudasse a passar por isso.

- Se passando por seu namorado!

- Isso mesmo.

- Bella gosta de você...

- Como assim?

- Ela confia em você, não a decepcione, por favor!

- Porque ta dizendo isso?

- Por nada seu bobo! – disse estalando um beijo em meu rosto, indo pra junto do namorado.

De onde estava vi Bella caminhando descalça sobre a grama, o sol refletia em seus cabelos os deixando na cor de mogno, realmente se tratava de uma belíssima mulher. Cerrei os punhos ao ver Jacob se aproximar dela, disse algo que a irritou, pois Bella parecia discutir com ele.

- Algum problema? – indaguei me aproximando de Bella, enlacei sua cintura a trazendo pra junto de mim, pude sentir que tremia. – Ele está te perturbando, meu amor?

- Cara intrometido! – ouvi Jacob cuspir entre os dentes, o que me deixou ainda mais irritado.

- Ignore-o! – Bella disse. – É o melhor a se fazer, acredite!

-Como se eu fosse indiferente a você. – provocou o bastardo.

- Porque não vai procurar sua noivinha e me deixa em paz?

-Ela ta viajando, vai chegar para o casamento! – respondeu com um sorriso irritante nos lábios. – Lauren é uma modelo famosa e...

- E sua amada noiva sabe do seu caso com Leah?

-Ficou louca! – cuspiu irritado. – Eu não tenho nada com aquela sua irmã...

- Leah não é minha irmã! É somente mais umas das vadias com quem você me traia!

- Pensei que tivesse superado o que houve... – o cara era mesmo cara de pau. – Qual é Bella, podemos pelo menos voltarmos a sermos amigos, pra que tanto rancor? – a segurei firme pra que Bella não avançasse nele.

-Acho melhor você deixá-la em paz. – cuspi entre os dentes.

- Ou o que? O que vai fazer, amigo? – disse estufando o peito me encarando.

- Não sou seu amigo... – afirmei colocando Bella para trás de mim. – E exijo que a deixe em paz seu canalha! Volte a se aproximar dela e eu acabo com você! – nos encaramos por um tempo e o clima ficou bem pesado.

- Pode parar vocês dois! Se manda Jacob e coloca uma coisa nessa tua cabeça, eu não quero nada que venha de você, absolutamente nada, ouviu bem? Só estou aqui por Rosalie, meus pais, Alice e os Cullen... Se não fossem por eles, eu jamais colocaria os pés nesta cidade outra vez, só para não ter o desprazer de cruzar com você... Você me dá nojo! Olhando pra você aqui, agora me dei conta do tempo que perdi estando com você, devo ser muito tapada mesmo.

- Nós nos amávamos!

- Você não sabe o que é amor... – acusou, estava diferente, segura de si mesma, e mesmo virada pra ele, mantinha suas mãos entrelaçada a minha. – Vá procurar sua modelo e me deixe em paz! E nunca mais ouse provocar Edward, ou eu mesma faço questão de acabar com você! – concluiu me rebocando dali, pra longe dele.

- O que foi aquilo? – confesso que estava confuso.

- Desculpe por isso! – pediu andando de um lado para outro. – Mas eu precisava tirar tudo àquilo do meu peito, precisava extravasar...

- Eu entendo, estava tão segura de si.

- E me senti assim, graças a você que me deu força. Ah! Obrigada Edward! – agradeceu me abraçando forte, era um abraço tão sincero, tão bom que não teve como não retribuir.

- Ele está morrendo de ciúme de você, com certeza se deu conta do que perdeu. – ela ainda tinha os braços envoltos e m meu corpo e o rosto afundado em meu peito. – Atingiu seu objetivo!

- Isso já não importa mais, ele não me importa mais, Jacob nunca valeu à pena, muito menos o meu sofrimento! Fui uma completa e absoluta idiota! Mas você me deu força, me fez sentir segura e estou feliz por estar aqui comigo! Valeu cada centavo!

- Não seja absurda!

- Me sinto bem com você... – disse pendendo a cabeça para trás para me olhar nos olhos. – Com você eu posso ser eu mesma, sem fingir, sem querer aparentar algo que eu não sou...

- Porque ta dizendo isso?

- Porque nunca me permiti ser o que eu queria, sempre fui o que os outros desejavam, sempre pensei nos outros em primeiro lugar e no entanto, agora penso em mim, no que eu quero, no que eu sinto! E confesso que estou gostando do que sou e tudo graças a você, meu amigo!

- Mas eu não fiz nada!

- Pode até pensar que não, mas fez acredite! Obrigada, por tudo! – novamente agradeceu estalando um beijo no meu rosto. – Quero que saiba que se algum dia precisar de um ombro amigo, ou de um colo, pode me procurar... Para o que for, prometo não cobrar nada! – sorri revirando os olhos.

Nos sentamos debaixo a sombra de uma árvore, Bella estava sentada e eu me deitei na grama com minha cabeça apoiada em seu colo, ela fazia um carinho delicioso enquanto me enchia de perguntas.

- Você é de Los Angeles mesmo?

- Não! Nasci em Chicago, mas meu pai amava o campo e acabamos nos mudando para Westchester, uma cidadezinha aos arredores de Chicago, ele comprou um pequeno rancho onde criávamos cavalos.

- Eles ainda moram lá?

-Não, eles morreram quando eu tinha doze anos, o rancho foi vendido e o dinheiro aplicado até que eu completasse dezoito anos.

- Onde ficou durante este tempo?

- Em um orfanato! Eu não tinha nenhum parente vivo e era grande demais para ser adotado.

- Lamento! – e pude ver em seu olhar que estava sendo sincera. – Me diz uma coisa, como começou a trabalhar nesse ramo... Quero dizer... Fazendo o que faz? – ela definitivamente tinha dificuldade de falar daquilo.

- James, um amigo meu, ele sempre dizia que eu levava muito jeito com as garotas, e que se eu topasse, poderia faturar uma boa grana com isso. No início eu não levei muita fé, e confesso que foi estranho, mas você acaba se acostumando e já estou nesta há dez anos.

- Você ainda estava no orfanato quando começou?

- Sim, eu tinha dezessete anos quando atendi a minha primeira cliente.

- Uau! E como chegou a Los Angeles?

-Depois que sai do orfanato, precisava me estabilizar, queria cursar uma universidade e optei por Los Angeles. Me mudei pra lá, e quando completei vinte e um anos, trabalhei como barmen, foi onde conheci as pessoas certas e aqui estou eu!

- Nunca teve uma namorada?

- Não!

- Nunca se envolveu?

- Nunca! Não me envolvo com minhas clientes e nunca encontrei alguém que despertasse o meu interesse. Mas eu tenho uma amiga, uma antiga cliente.

- Ela ainda é sua cliente? – perguntou mordendo os lábios.

- Não, mas continuamos amigos, o que foi? Porque ta me olhando assim? – ela me olhava de forma tão intensa que tive a sensação de que olhava através de mim, que Bella podia ver a minha alma.

- Você é mesmo lindo! Tem os traços perfeitos, simétricos, e seus olhos possuem um tom de verdes diferente, são escuros como duas esmeraldas.

- E você? Sempre quis ser web designer?

- Não, sempre desejei ser artista plástica, adoro desenhar, mas...

- Mas? – a incentivei.

- Jacob achava perda de tempo!

- Idiota! – ela sorriu meneando a cabeça, voltou a acariciar meus cabelos.

- Até que eu gosto do que faço, sou boa nisso! Trabalho em casa, eu mesma faço meu horário. Não preciso me preocupar com o que vestir, se eu quiser posso trabalhar nua.

-E você já trabalhou nua? –Bella semicerrou os olhos.

- Não! Divido a casa com duas amigas, Jess e Angie, mas montei meu escritório no meu quarto o qual divido com o meu gato.

-Você tem um gato?

- Sim, o nome dele é Samy. E você, tem algum bicho de estimação?

- Não tenho tempo pra isso, mal consigo cuidar de mim mesmo!

-Oh! Eu me esqueci que você é um homem muito ocupado! – disse em um tom debochado! – Posso te fazer uma pergunta? – ergui a sobrancelha ao ouvi-la, afinal ela estava a um tempão me fazendo perguntas.

- O que exatamente você quer saber?

- Suas clientes... Qual é o seu critério?

- Quando optei por viver somente disto, me impus algumas regras, elas ajudam a manter o negócio! – ele fez uma careta estranha.

- Que tipo de regras?

- Mulheres acima de trinta...

- Por quê?

- Porque elas não causam problemas! – falei como se fosse óbvio. – Minhas clientes giram em torno de trinta a cinquenta anos, em sua maioria são mulheres casadas que só estão à procura de um pouco de distração!

- Imagino! – respondeu meio atravessado.

- Alguma vez recebeu uma proposta como a minha?

- Nunca e confesso que me surpreendi quando a vi.

- Por quê?

- Porque pensei que fosse encontrar uma solteirona, velha e encalhada! – falei divertido.

- Não sou uma solteirona encalhada! – retrucou fazendo bico. – Tá certo que não tenho vida social, mas isso vai mudar quando eu voltar pra casa. -Quem sabe até, eu conheça alguém interessante e... – dizia sonhadora, de certo modo, suas palavras me incomodaram.

- Não disse que você era, eu disse que pensei que fosse! É diferente... – me defendi. – Me surpreendi quando a vi na sala do aeroporto. Você é tão jovem, tão bonita e...

- Tsc! Tá precisando de óculos meu amigo!

- Minha visão é perfeita, minha amiga! – respondi no mesmo tom. – Alice tem razão... – ela franziu o cenho. – Você é uma mulher excepcional Isabella, você é única... – novamente Bella revirou os olhos. – Tão linda por dentro, quanto por fora.

- Em que parte de Los Angeles você mora? – aquela pergunta me pegou desprevenido.

- Pra que quer saber?

-Curiosidade! Se te incomoda, não precisa dizer! – retrucou.

- Malibu!

- Você mora em Malibu? – disparou surpresa. – Esse negócio deve ser mesmo rentável! Em que é formado? Você disse que cursou uma universidade.

- Sou advogado.

-Advogado? Jazz também é advogado.

-Eu sei, conversamos sobre isso.

- O que você e Alice tanto conversaram? – a curiosidade brilhava em seus olhos cor de chocolate.

- Várias coisas, sua prima gosta muito de você.

- Eu também adoro aquela maluca...

- Olha quem fala!

- Ta me chamando de maluca, Edward? Primeiro disse que sou uma solteirona encalhada e agora maluca!

- Não foi isso que eu disse! – falei me sentando. – Eu disse que...

- Eu to brincando seu bobo.

- Vamos Bella! – gritou Alice. – Temos que ir às aulas de dança.

- Ai que inferno! – resmungou se deixando cair sobre a grama.

- O que foi agora?

- Porque eles simplesmente não se casam e pronto? Pra que tudo isso? – ela realmente se irritava com aquilo.

- Deve ser tradição. – me coloquei de pé e estendi minha mão pra ela. – Venha, não vamos atrasar os outros.

- Minha mãe, melhor do que ninguém sabe que eu tenho dois pés esquerdos, como ela quer que eu dance?

- Talvez seja hora de aprender. – falei ao puxá-la pra mim. – Posso te ensinar.

- Sabe dançar?

- Valsa, tango, salsa, o que quiser doçura. – a peguei pela cintura a puxando pra mim, colando nossos corpos.

- E quanto essas aulas vão me custar? – perguntou desconfiada.

- Assim você me ofende! – seus olhos saltaram. – Digamos que está incluso no pacote! Agora vamos.

Passamos pela casa de Renée para tomarmos um banho e nos aprontarmos, Bella vestia um frente única florido, que caia solto em seu corpo o moldando levemente, a saia era rodada batia um pouco abaixo dos joelhos. Usava salto e os cabelos semi-presos, estava linda.

- Pra que tudo isso mãe? – novamente Bella reclamou. - Sabe que não sei dançar, sou um desastre, quer que eu quebre uma perna ou coisa assim? – como era dramática.

- Deixa de frescura! Você precisa aprender, então porque não aproveita o seu lindo namorado e vá dançar.

- Argh! Não sei por que me dou ao trabalho! – novamente resmungou me puxando pela mão.

- Pare de resmungar Isabella! Parece velha rabugenta. – o olhar que Bella lançou a mãe não foi dos melhores.

- É sério... Eu não sei dançar. – sua voz saiu sussurrada, estávamos no meio da pista, os noivos estavam lá, assim como Alice e Jasper, Esme e Carlisle, Charlie e Sue e mais alguns casais.

- Você confia em mim? – sussurrei em seu ouvido, Bella estremeceu com a aproximação.

- Sabe que sim. – respondeu entre uma arfada.

- Ótimo! Então relaxe e me deixe guiá-la. – ela assentiu nervosa, o som de **Sway – Micheal Búble **começou a tocar, levei minha mão a sua cintura a puxando pra mim, colando nossos corpos até onde era permitido.

Bella mantinha seus olhos fixos aos meus enquanto eu a guiava pelo salão, aos poucos foi se soltando, executamos todos os passos, e quando a girei pelo salão, sua risada gostosa preencheu o lugar. Estava tão absorto em Bella, que não havia reparado nas outras pessoas no salão, quando terminamos fomos surpreendidos por uma salva de palmas.

- Oh meu Deus, que vergonha! – sua voz saiu abafada, já que ela tinha o rosto afundado no meu peito.

- Isabella Swan dançando! – disse Emmett. – Isso merece uma comemoração! - dizia a deixando sem graça.

- Estava linda dançando, filha! – seu pai disse ao nosso lado.

- Acredite, até agora não sei como fiz isso sem pagar o mico de me estabacar. - Deveria aprender com Edward, ursão! Ele fez até a Bella dançar. – ao ouvir a irmã Bella revirou os olhos sorrindo, não parecia incomodada com o ciúme de Rosalie. - Cruz, credo, Rose! – Emmett se benzeu. - Tenho alergia a macho! – aquele cara era mesmo uma figura.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/


	4. ALMOÇO EM FAMÍLIA

**Gostaria de agradecer ao carinho de todos vcs!**

**Obrigada pelos seus comentários, saibam que é muito bom saber**

**que o que eu escrevo agrada a vocês!**

**É muito gratificante, demorei anos para postar minhas fics, mas foi bom , porque agora relendo-as, vejo o quanto evolui!**

**Por isso antes de postar uma fic, eu a releio, e muitas eu praticamente as reescrevi,**

**Tudo para apresentar a vcs um trabalho de qualidade!**

**Desculpem se não agradeço a cada review, mas é que eu realmente**

**passo a maior parte do meu tempo, escrevendo e quando não estou no computador,**

**escrevo a mão, pra não perder nada! Mas não deixo de ler uma só review!**

**Agora aproveitem a leitura e não esqueçam de comentar!**

* * *

**CAPITULO IV**

**Almoço em família**

**POV BELLA**

Acordei com o toque do meu celular, Edward não estava no quarto, provavelmente deve ter acordado cedo. Preguiçosamente me levantei tentando encontrar aquele bendito, só podia ser...

- Fala Angie!

"E ai, me conta tudo garota, como ele é?"

- Ele quem?

"ACORDA ISABELLA!" - berrou a todo pulmão me deixando surda do ouvido direito. "Quem mais seria."

- Ele é um gato! Quase tive um treco quando o vi... É alto, tem uma elegância natural, é tão bonito!

"Ooo mulher de sorte!" - soltou do outro lado.

-Sorte? O homem é uma tentação, me diz como resistir a tudo aquilo?

"E ai? Rolou um sexo já?"

-NÂO! Claro que não, só alguns beijos, mas somente porque foi preciso.

"Me manda uma foto dele." – pediu na maior cara de pau.

- Não! Deixa disso Angie, depois te ligo, tenho que ir tomar banho, hoje temos um piquenique.

"Hmm... Que romântico."

- Para com isso! Todos estarão lá, sua besta... – às vezes ela me tirava do sério. – Depois nos falamos está bem, ele pode chegar e...

"Estão dividindo o quarto?"

-Minha mãe insistiu pra que dividíssemos o quarto, acredita?

"E porque você não aproveita e tira o atraso?"

- Tchau Angie! – desliguei o telefone indo para o banheiro, quando sai já pronta, Edward estava acabando de se trocar, estava lindo naquele jeans e com aquela camiseta, era difícil saber como ficava mais bonito, se social ou esporte.

Quando chegamos ao parque o pessoal já estava todo lá, assim como Jacob e seus amigos, Quill, Paul e Jared. Sinceramente não entendia o modo como Jake me olhava, nem mesmo quando estávamos juntos ele me olhava daquela forma. Ficava o tempo todo provocando Edward, mas não deixei barato e torci pelo meu "namorado" com vontade, até tasquei um beijasso nele, o qual Edward retribuiu a altura... E como beija bem!

O almoço foi bem divertido, tirando as provocações de Jacob é claro, será que ele não se tocava? Estava conversando com Jazz sobre trabalho quando vi Alice puxar Edward para longe, os dois caminhavam enquanto batiam um papo animado. Eu me perguntava o que ela tanto falava com ele? Sobre o que? Depois arrancaria dela, nem que fosse a tapa.

O sol estava delicioso e tratei de aproveitá-lo, era tão raro dias ensolarados em Forks, tirei meu tênis e caminhei sobre a grama fofa.

- Você está mesmo linda, sabia?

- É mesmo, mas não é pro seu bico! – cuspi entre os dentes, pensei que fosse ficar nervosa como das outras vezes que ele se reaproximou de mim, mas, no entanto, naquele momento eu só sentia asco, nojo!

- Ta mesmo a fim daquele otário?

- Não fala assim dele, você não serve pra limpar os sapatos de Edward! Não passa de um canalha! Porque está aqui? Porque não vai fazer companhia a sua noiva?

- Algum problema? – estanquei ao ouvir a voz aveludada de Edward, senti sua mão em minha cintura me puxando pra si, eu tremia de nervoso. – Ele está te perturbando, meu amor?

- Cara intrometido! – Jacob cuspiu entre os dentes, Edward cerrou a mão em punho me apertando ainda mais contra si.

- Ignore-o! É o melhor a se fazer, acredite! – pedi sinceramente.

-Como se eu fosse indiferente a você. – provocou Jacob, aquilo foi a gota d'água, o que ele pensava? Que eu ainda morria de amores por ele?

- Porque não vai procurar sua noivinha e me deixa em paz?

-Ela ta viajando, vai chegar para o casamento! – a voz dele me irritava profundamente. – Lauren é uma modelo famosa e...

- E sua amada noiva sabe do seu caso com Leah?- cuspi farta.

-Ficou louca! – cuspiu irritado. – Eu não tenho nada com aquela sua irmã...

- Leah não é minha irmã! É somente mais umas das vadias com quem você me traia!

- Pensei que tivesse superado o que houve... – eu olhava para Jacob me perguntando o que eu vi neste homem? Como pude ser tão cega, tão burra?– Qual é Bella, podemos pelo menos voltarmos a sermos amigos, pra que tanto rancor? – Edward me mantinha firme contra si, porque minha vontade era de acabar com aquele cachorro filho de uma mãe.

-Acho melhor você deixá-la em paz. – Edward cuspiu entre os dentes, sua cara não era nada boa.

- Ou o que? O que vai fazer, amigo? –Jacob o provocou, os dois estavam se estranhando e pela minha visão periférica vi Emm e Jazz vindo pra perto de nós, assim como Quill e Paul.

- Não sou seu amigo... – o tom de Edward era deixava claro que ele estava disposto a brigar. – E exijo que a deixe em paz seu canalha! Volte a se aproximar dela e eu acabo com você! – ameaçou ao me colocar para trás de forma protetora.

- Pode parar vocês dois!- falei me colocando entre eles. - Se manda Jacob e coloca uma coisa nessa tua cabeça, eu não quero nada que venha de você, absolutamente nada, ouviu bem? Só estou aqui por Rosalie, meus pais, Alice e os Cullen... Se não fossem por eles, eu jamais colocaria os pés nesta cidade outra vez, só para não ter o desprazer de cruzar com você... Você me dá nojo! Olhando pra você aqui, agora, me dei conta do tempo que perdi estando com você, devo ser muito tapada mesmo.

- Nós nos amávamos! – mas era muito cinismo pro meu gosto!

- Você não sabe o que é amor... – segurando firme a mão de Edward, de certa forma ele me dava forças pra colocar tudo aquilo pra fora. – Vá procurar sua modelo e me deixe em paz! E nunca mais ouse provocar Edward, ou eu mesma faço questão de acabar com você! – nem me dei ao trabalho de olhar para trás, sai rebocando Edward comigo.

O agradeci por tudo, ele ficou surpreso, mas eu me sentia leve e feliz, como há muito tempo não me sentia. Fomos para debaixo da sombra de uma enorme árvore, onde conversamos como dois amigos. Eu me sentia tão bem ao lado dele, adorava ouvi-lo falar, principalmente quando ria e aquele sorriso meio torto dele fazia meus joelhos virarem geleia!

Edward me contou várias coisas, falou sobre seus pais, sobre sua infância, quando e como começou a trabalhar como garoto de programa. Também disse que é um advogado formado e que mora em Malibu. Falou até sobre suas clientes, e confesso que me incomodou saber. Foi um dia perfeito! Pelo menos até Alice dizer que teríamos que ir para a aula de dança.

Tentei explicar a Edward que eu jamais dançava, que eu era um verdadeiro desastre, mas ele me convenceu com seu olhar penetrante e aquele jeito sedutor. E lá estava eu dançando com ele, sua mão segurava firme minha cintura, enquanto me conduzia pelo salão.

Quando me rodopiou, não contive o riso, eu estava dançando e o melhor, estava dançando com Edward. Assim que a música terminou sobressaltei com a salva de palmas, só então me lembrei das pessoas ali.

- Oh meu Deus, que vergonha! – em reflexo escondi meu rosto no peito de Edward, sentindo aquele perfume delicioso.

- Isabella Swan dançando! – disparou Emmett pra variar. – Isso merece uma comemoração! - me encolhi ainda mais sentindo os braços de Edward me envolver.

- Estava linda dançando, filha! – meu pai disse ao nosso lado, me virei, mas não me afastei de Edward, que mantinha os braços envolta de mim.

- Acredite, até agora não sei como fiz isso sem pagar o mico de me estabacar. – confessei ouvindo a risada de todos.

- Deveria aprender com Edward, ursão!- minha irmã disse torcendo o nariz.- Ele fez até a Bella dançar. – sorri revirando os olhos, aquela não tinha mesmo jeito.-

- Cruz, credo, Rose! – Emmett se benzeu. - Tenho alergia a macho! – a gargalhada foi geral.

Meu pai nos convidou para irmos a casa dele para um jantar, tudo que eu não queria era ter que topar com a vaca da Leah, mas Sue e papai insistiu tanto que acabei topando. Agradeci mentalmente o fato dela ter ido a reserva. O jantar foi agradável e meu pai arrastou Edward para a sala e os dois começaram a falar sobre esportes, Seth é claro se juntou a eles, enquanto eu ajudava Sue com a louça.

- Vem Edward, vou mostrar o meu quarto aqui. – ele sorriu pedindo licença para os dois, estendi minha mão para ele que prontamente a pegou, subimos as escadas e abri a porta lhe dando passagem.

- É diferente do outro! – disse olhando por tudo. – Sem pôster e toda aquela decoração.

- Eu sempre preferi ficar aqui, sem a minha mãe tentando me transformar em uma Barbie, como fez com Rose.

- Gostei deste quarto, tem mais o seu jeito... – Edward parou ao avistar algo, foi em direção a escrivaninha e pegou algo na mão.

- O que foi?

- Você usa óculos? – perguntou segurando meus antigos óculos.

- Sim, mas estou de lentes. – respondi atravessado tentando pegar os óculos.

- Coloca pra eu ver. – pediu com a mão erguida lá em cima e por mais que eu tentasse era impossível alcançar.

- Nem a pau! - Coloca vai, por favor. – insistiu sorrindo daquela forma tentadora. -Tá bom, mas não vá rir. – ele abriu um enorme sorriso, me estendendo os óculos, os coloquei, mas fiquei de cabeça baixa. Edward tocou meu queixo me forçando a olhar pra si.

- Ficam muito bem em você, dá certo charme, um ar intelectual. – disse tirando uma mecha de cabelo dos meus olhos. – Não deveria ter vergonha de usá-los, também uso óculos, mas para leitura. – sussurrou em meu ouvido, como se fosse um segredo, fazendo meu coração disparar contra as minhas costelas, meu celular tocou e sobressaltamos com o barulho.

-Fala Alice?

"Onde você está?"

- Na casa do meu pai, por quê?

"Hoje é a despedida de solteira, vem logo pra cá, precisa se arrumar."

- Já estou vestida e...

"O tema é prostitutas, tem certeza que está vestida? Venha rápido, separei um vestido pra você." – disse desligando em seguida.

- O que foi? – Edward perguntou ao me ouvir soltar um longo suspiro.

- Despedida de solteira, temos que ir, com certeza Emmett vai querer sua companhia na despedida dele. Provavelmente será em um bar de stripers. – cuspi entre os dentes, de alguma forma me incomodou saber que ele estaria lá. Assim que chegamos à casa de minha mãe, ela avisou que as garotas já haviam saído e que era pra eu encontrá-las na boate. Corri lá pra cima com Edward ao meu encalço, estanquei ao ver o vestido sobre a cama, assim como a sandália com um salto imenso.

-Alice só pode estar de brincadeira. – gemi pegando o pedaço de pano.

- O que foi? – Edward perguntou preocupado. – Ela quer que você vista isso?

- É anatômica impossível. – ele riu sentando-se na poltrona. – Eu vou matar aquelas duas, a se vou. – Edward riu meneando a cabeça, pegando uma revista pra ler. Gemi olhando para o espelho, eu mal conseguia respirar dentro daquele vestido que parecia uma segunda pele, sem contar que era curto demais. Deixei a maquiagem dos olhos bem forte e nos lábios passei somente um brilho, calcei as sandálias e ajeitei os cabelos.

- E ai, o que achou? – perguntei saindo do banheiro, Edward desviou os olhos da revista e sua boca ficou entreaberta. Seus olhos percorriam meu corpo milimetricamente.

- Onde pensa ir assim? – perguntou engolindo seco, se empertigando na poltrona.

- O tema é garota de programa, dá pra acreditar, chega a ser irônico! – ele semicerrou os olhos levantando-se em um salto. – Desculpe, não quis ofender. – ao me virar acabei me chocando contra ele, que estava bem atrás de mim, seu olhar estava em um ponto fixo do meu rosto.

- Ganharia uma fortuna Isabella. – sua voz saiu extremamente sexy, meus olhos estavam fixos naqueles lábios, naquela boca deliciosa. Deus como eu queria beijá-lo.

- Vvocê pode me levar até lá? Já estou atrasada. – disse tentando ignorar o que ele havia dito.

- Te deixo lá, depois vou para a despedida de Emmett. – assenti pegando minha bolsa, ao me sentar a droga do vestido subiu ainda mais, minhas pernas estavam completamente expostas. Pela minha visão periférica, vi Edward dividir sua atenção entre a estrada e as minhas coxas.

-Você tem belas pernas, Bella. – elogiou sem ao menos olhar pra mim, o agradeci mentalmente sentindo meu rosto arder.

- Obrigada, vindo de você é um elogio e tanto. – ele me olhou com a sobrancelha arqueada. – Porque ta me olhando assim? Você deve ter visto muitas pernas em sua vida profissional... _**"Droga!" **_– me chutei mentalmente. – Afinal de contas, passou dez anos entre elas.

- Entendi. – cuspiu entre os dentes, estava sério, seu rosto estava inexpressível.

- Desculpe Edward, às vezes eu...

- Para de me pedir desculpa, Bella, é o que eu sou não é? Fui contratado por você, não fui? Então não se desculpe. – ele nunca tinha falado daquela forma comigo, senti um imenso nó se formar em minha garganta, havia perdido completamente a vontade de ir à festa. Me calei depois daquilo e assim que parou o carro enfrente a boate, desci batendo a porta.

-Obrigada por me trazer, vou voltar com Alice, pode ficar com o carro. Boa noite e divirta-se. – ajeitei o vestido indo em direção entrada.

- Bella? Bella espera... – pediu saindo do carro, parei de andar, mas não me virei.

- Estou atrasada, o que foi agora, Edward? – por mais que eu tentasse controlar, minha voz saiu embargada.

- Me desculpe, fui grosseiro com você, eu não deveria ter falado daquela forma, me perdoa? – Edward pegou minha mão, me virando pra si, havia um brilho intenso em seu olhar, os meus já estavam marejados.

- Eu falei sem pensar, não quis ofendê-lo... - mal conseguia falar. – Gosto muito de você Edward e o que faz não me interessa, é uma opção sua. O que me importa é você meu amigo, me desculpa! – ele continuava ali parado me olhando, segurando firme minha mão.

- Vamos esquecer isso está bem... – pediu me puxando pra si, me abraçando. – Também gosto de você, minha amiga, divirta - se. – disse estalando um beijo em minha testa. Nos viramos ao ouvirmos vozes, eram Alice e Rose.

- Até que em fim, Bella! – gritou Rose. – Só está faltando você. – pelo seu tom, já estava bêbada.

- Tenho que ir... – Edward disse com a mão no meu rosto, seu olhar encontrou o meu e sua boca estava na minha, sua língua ávida pela minha. Minhas mãos foram para os seus cabelos, o puxando ainda mais pra mim, como se fossemos nos fundir. Sua mão deslizou para minha nuca, a segurando firme, enquanto a outra trazia meu corpo para junto do seu.

Gemi entre o beijo ao sentir Edward apertar minha cintura, assim como minha nuca, eu não queria parar de beijá-lo, mas o ar estava escasso... O que estava acontecendo comigo? Deus eu o desejava mais que tudo! Seus lábios abandonaram os meus, sua mão retirou meus cabelo para o lado enquanto seus lábios deslizavam pela curvatura do meu pescoço me fazendo arfar.

- Edward... – sussurrei arfante, ele me beijou novamente e desta vez quem gemeu entre o beijo foi ele, um beijo intenso, voraz, cheio de desejo.

- Sua irmã está te esperando. – disse ofegante, assim como eu estava, assenti tentando não pagar o mico de cair, minhas pernas estavam tremulas.

- Uau! – soltou Rose. – Que beijasso, mulher! Caraca me deu até água na boca.

- O que foi aquilo? – Alice perguntou com os olhos saltados.

- Não sei, só sei que foi bom demais! – ela riu jogando seu braço pelo meu ombro, olhei para trás e Edward estava sentado ao volante olhando pra mim.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

**POV EDWARD**

- O que foi aquilo? – ouvi Alice perguntar a ela.

- Não sei, só sei que foi bom demais! – Bella respondeu, ela olhou para trás, nossos olhares se cruzaram mais uma vez e meu coração martelou no peito.

Não queria soltá-la, queria prendê-la em meus braços e beijá-la até não suportarmos mais. O que está acontecendo comigo? Ela me fez gemer de prazer com um beijo... Não posso me envolver assim, é arriscado demais... Mas o que fazer com esse desejo, essa vontade louca de estar com ela, de beijá-la até que o ar fique escasso, de tê-la até que me esgotem as forças. Porque Isabella mexe tanto comigo? Eu ainda podia sentir seu gosto em minha boca.

Na festa de Emmett, havia muita bebida e muitas mulheres, fiquei observando o comportamento deles. Emmett estava curtindo, mas falava de Rosalie o tempo todo, Jazz somente bebia mantendo uma distancia considerável das garotas, Seth irmão de Bella se acabava, assim como Jacob, isso por que ele era noivo.

- Não vai curtir, senhor certinho? – provocou abraçado a uma garota seminua.

- Não preciso, tenho uma mulher maravilhosa a minha espera. – ele me lançou um olhar mortal, aquele cara me irritava profundamente.

Acabei levando Jazz e Emmett pra casa deles, porque beberam demais, em seguida fui pra casa da mãe de Bella, que ainda não havia chegado. Passava das três da manhã quando chegou, acabei acordando por causa da topada que deu na quina da cama, mas continuei de olhos fechados.

- Cacete isso dói muito. – resmungou entre gemidos. – Olha só pra isso... Um homem desses na minha cama e eu na seca. – pelo modo arrastado como falava, deduzi que estava bêbada. – Porque ele tinha que ser tão lindo? Tão gentil... Tão carinhoso e tão gostoso! Oh sim, senhor Masen, o senhor é muito gostoso! – eu daria tudo pra ver a cara dela dizendo aquilo. - Isabella Marie Swan, ele não é pro seu bico, aceite o fato! Homens como ele, jamais se envolvem, nunca vai querer algo com uma idiota como você, se não o tivesse contratado, ele nem sequer olharia pra você. – dizia do banheiro, onde provavelmente se trocava.

"_**Mal sabe o quanto está equivocada, doçura, o quanto a desejo." **_– respondi mentalmente.

- Que beijo foi aquele, que boca é aquela? Que homem é esse, meu Deus? Eu to perdida! Pare de pensar nele, Isabella, não vá estragar tudo.

"_**Será que Bella está... Não... Seria impossível, no fundo ela ainda ama aquele idiota!"**_ - senti o colchão afundar e dessa vez ela não fez barreiras e toda aquela coisa.

- Ainda o filho da mãe cheira tão bem... – resmungou ao se deitar, não demorou a estar ressonando, me virei de frente pra ela que dormia feito um anjo.

- Não sabe a tentação que é pra mim, Isabella. – sussurrei tentado a tocá-la.

Quando abri meus olhos, pela manhã, me deparei com aqueles orbes cor de chocolates, me olhando tão intensamente que me perdi neles por um momento.

- Bom dia. – disse com a voz um pouco rouca.

- Bom dia, se divertiu? – estávamos na cama, um virado pro outro, nenhum dos dois movia um músculo.

- O de sempre, piadinhas sobre o cafajeste do meu ex-noivo, muitos elogios sobre o meu atual namorado, coisas do tipo. – disse dando de ombros. - E você se divertiu? – rebateu a pergunta.

- Seu cunhado bebeu demais, assim como o namorado da sua prima, tive que aturá-los a noite toda choramingando e falando de suas respectivas mulheres. – ela sorriu, mas logo seu sorriso se desfez.

- Elas deram sorte, tem quem as ame de verdade. – Bella parecia falar consigo mesma, seu olhar estava perdido.

- Hey, não fica assim, se anima, bola pra frente garota. – brinquei bagunçando ainda mais seus cabelos, revoltos.

- Toma isso. – disse fazendo o mesmo, ficamos naquela brincadeira, me sentia bem na companhia dela, ela me fazia bem.

- Olha o que você fez com meu cabelo. – reclamava ajeitando a juba.

- Ta parecendo um leão assim. – provoquei e Bella me deu língua.

- Não mostra a língua pra mim. – falei sério, ela me olhou desafiante e deu língua de novo.

– Foi você quem pediu. - comecei a fazer cócegas nela, que se debatia, Bella gargalhava com gosto, só então reparei que ela estava somente com uma camiseta masculina e a mesma havia subido, acima do seu umbigo dando um vislumbre daquela pele branquinha e macia. Sua barriga era lisinha e Bella usava uma calcinha cheia de desenhos. Ao notar que eu a olhava, corou violentamente abaixando a blusa rapidamente.

- O que faremos hoje? – perguntei me deixando cair na cama novamente, ainda com aquela imagem em minha mente.

- Almoço com a minha querida família e a família do noivo, depois iremos para o rancho, amanhã é o ensaio de casamento.

- Estamos com a agenda lotada! – brinquei.

- Tonto! – disse dando com o cotovelo no meu braço. – Não entendo! – de repente Bella se sentou. - Pra que ensaiar, não faz sentido, faz? – resmungou revirando os olhos, ela fazia muito aquilo.

- Posso te fazer uma pergunta? - ela se virou franzindo o cenho

- Claro!

– Você disse que gosta de desenhar... – Bella assentiu somente. – Outro dia a vi rabiscando em um papel, será que pode me mostrar?

- Depois eu mostro, estou com fome, vamos tomar café. – disse se levantando dando uma topada no criado mudo.

- Oh meu Deus, você ta bem? – perguntei indo até ela, que estava com os olhos fechados, provavelmente xingando mentalmente. Ela foi mancando até o banheiro e lá ela soltou o verbo, enquanto eu rolava de rir na cama. Definitivamente eu adorava aquela garota!

A casa estava estranhamente vazia, tomamos nosso café da manhã entre risos e provocações, a ajudei com a louça, em seguida subimos para arrumarmos as malas. Já que assim que chegássemos do almoço partiríamos.

-Posso te fazer uma pergunta? – Bella disse enquanto dobrava suas roupas.

- Porque tá perguntando? Claro que pode.

- Você tem um plano... Quero dizer, quando se aposentar, quando parar com isso ai que você faz... O que pensa em fazer?

- Pretendo advogar, mas sinceramente não penso em me aposentar tão cedo! – algo na minha resposta a incomodou, seu sorriso se desfez e um bico se formou em seus lábios, em seguida Bella mordeu o lábio inferior. Evitava me olhar, tinha os olhos fixos em sua mala.

–Porque o interesse?

- Curiosidade somente, desculpe se te incomodou. – pediu sem olhar pra mim.

- Não incomodou. – ela assentiu separando uma roupa, indo na direção do banheiro. **"**_**Droga!**"_ - empurrei minha mala com força. _**"O que diabos está** **acontecendo? Porque ficou chateada?E porque isso me incomoda tanto?"** –_esfreguei o rosto com as mãos andando de um lado para o outro no quarto, troquei de roupa, terminando de arrumar a mala. Quando Bella saiu do banheiro, não pude evitar admirá-la, estava linda! Vestia um corselete com alça, era azul e o tom realçava em sua pele branquinha, o decote valorizava e muito seus seios. A sai era em bicos e nos pés uma sandália trançada em sua panturrilha, os cabelos semi- presos valorizando seu rosto. - Uau! Você está linda!

- Não seja exagerado! – retrucou estalando a língua.

- Não é exagero, está mesmo muito bonita e elegante.

- Obrigada! E você está um gato, pra variar. – disse sacudindo as sobrancelhas, me fazendo rir, ela guardou mais algumas coisas na mala a fechando em seguida. – Vamos?

- Estou pronto! - quando chegamos ao andar de baixo, os noivos estavam lá, assim como Renée e Phill, Alice e Jasper também estavam lá.

-Cunhadinha você tá um arraso! – Emmett disparou ao vê-la, Bella estalou a língua revirando os olhos.

- Olha só pra você, filha! Que orgulho! – disse Renée, Bella gemeu fazendo uma careta.

- Qual é o problema de vocês, é só uma roupa!

- Uma roupa que te deixa muito gostosa!

- Emmett Cullen! – ralhou Rosalie nada feliz.

- Desculpa cara! - pediu fazendo um aceno!

- Acho melhor a gente ir, não vamos deixar Carlisle e Esme, esperando, certo?

O restaurante era de luxo, deu pra sacar que a grana rolava solta ali. Os Cullen pelo que vi e ouvi, eram bem abastados, Phill um empresário bem sucedido. A família de Charlie praticamente fundou a cidade junto com os Cullen, mas o homem era simples, gostava de ser um policial. Pelo visto, Bella tinha a quem puxar.

Além dos Cullen e da família de Bella, havia mais alguns convidados, sua irmã Leah estava lá, e por algumas vezes a surpreendi me olhando de um modo nada discreto. O papo fluía em torno dos noivos, da beleza e elegância de Rosalie, da paixão de Emmett, lua de mel entre outras coisas, até que a conversa se voltou para nós, Bella e eu.

- E você Edward, é de Los Angeles mesmo? – perguntou Phill.

- Nasci em Chicago, e morei um tempo em Westchester, uma cidadezinha que fica nos arredores de Chicago.

- Seus pais ainda vivem lá?

- Mãe...

- Tudo bem, meu amor. – ela me pediu desculpas com o olhar. – Meus pais morreram em um acidente quando eu tinha doze anos, fui criado em um lar até completar dezoito anos.

- Sinto muito filho! – lamentou e foi sincera.

- Isso foi há muito tempo! O rancho foi vendido e o dinheiro aplicado, com ele fui para Los Angeles e cursei a universidade, acabei me estabilizando por lá mesmo.

- Onde fica seu consultório? É terapeuta, não é? – Bella bufou impaciente ao meu lado, de certa forma as perguntas a incomodavam.

- Se conheceram em uma sessão, Bella? – provocou Leah.

- Não! – respondeu entre os dentes.

- Sua irmã só esta lhe fazendo uma pergunta! – Charlie a repreendeu.

- Nos conhecemos em uma boate, ela estava com algumas amigas, Angie e Jess, não é amor?

- Isso, as duas praticamente me arrastaram. – sua irmã revirou os olhos.

- Acabamos nos esbarrando e quando eu a vi, disse a mim mesmo, ela tem que ser sua e aqui estamos nós! – Bella me olhava com a sobrancelha arqueada. – Não é amor? – falei estalando um beijo em seus lábios.

- Vocês formam um casal tão bonito, espero que se casem logo e...

- Mãe, não começa. – ralhou Bella.

- Deixa de ser boba filha, estamos em família, e vocês estão tão apaixonados, ele te faz tão bem... – Bella novamente revirou os olhos.

- Para com essa mania de empurrar a menina pra cima dos outros, mulher! – Charlie ralhou incomodado.

- Não me tome por você! – retrucou Renée. – Tanto fez gosto no namoro dela e Jacob e viu no que deu!

- Pare vocês dois! – Bella exigiu visivelmente irritada.

- Desculpe filha, mas é que estou feliz em vê-la tão bem, tão apaixonada...

- Tia...

- Não Alice! Olhe para ela, veja o brilho nestes olhos, eu vejo o modo como o olha, tão apaixonada e...

- Chega mãe! – disse se pondo de pé. – Desculpe, eu... Eu... - ela saiu da mesa deixando a todos atônitos.

- Qual é o problema dessa garota? – disparou Rosalie, Emmett lhe lançou um olhar reprovador.

- Com licença, vou ver o que...

- Não Edward, deixa que eu vou. – disse Alice indo atrás dela, o clima ficou estranho demais.

- Acho melhor ver o que aconteceu, com licença. – pedi saindo da mesa me perguntando o que diabos havia dado nela?

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*


	5. ME APAIXONEI POR VOCÊ!

**Aqui está como o prometido! **

**Agradeço as todas as reviews, ****um beijão a tods vcs! **

**Espero que curtam, boa leitura! **

* * *

**CAPITULO V**

**Me apaixonei por você! **

**POV BELLA**

Corri para o toalete, não sabia onde enfiar a cara, o que Edward estaria pensando de mim? O que diabos havia dado em minha mãe? Não... Não... Não! Isso não pode estar acontecendo... Como me permiti isso?

Imagens de nós dois me invadiam, o dia em que o vi no aeroporto, o modo como meus joelhos fraquejam quando ele sorri, as reações do meu corpo ao seu toque, ao seu olhar... Não podia mais negar a mim mesma o óbvio! Havia me apaixonado por Edward!

-AAAHHH! – gritei tamanha raiva que senti. - Como você pode ser tão burra, Isabella? Você é mesmo uma idiota!- extravasei diante ao espelho.

- Bella? – Alice chamava batendo. – Abra Bella, precisamos conversar. – pelo seu tom, eu sabia que ela sabia, fui até a porta e a abri. – Olha pra você! Está parecendo um panda. –com certeza ela se referia a minha maquiagem. – O que está acontecendo com você?

- Aahh Alice! Eu sou uma idiota completa!

- Você não é idiota, Isabella! Só está apaixonada... – um soluço rompeu dos meus lábios ao ouvi-la.

- Ccomo Alice? Como não me dei conta de que... E agora? O que eu faço? – tentei dizer entre soluços.

- Primeiro pare de chorar! Isso não vai adiantar de nada, olha pra você... – disse me virando para o espelho. - Está um horror. – ela abriu a pequena bolsa dela, retirando algumas coisas lá de dentro. - Você se apaixonou por ele, e daí? Não há muito que se fazer. – dizia enquanto limpava o meu rosto.

- Como pude estragar tudo dessa forma?

- Estragar o que Bella? Esse namoro de vocês não existe! Até onde eu sei depois de domingo cada uma vai pro seu lado e jamais se verão outra vez. – novamente um soluço rompeu dos meus lábios, porque ela estava coberta de razão. – Pare de chorar! – exigiu. - Pode ser só atração, tesão, sei lá... Ele é lindo e vocês se dão tão bem, tem química juntos e...

- To completamente apaixonada por ele... Acho que me apaixonei no momento e que o vi, naquele aeroporto! – não havia mais como negar. – Edward é tão envolvente, tão encantador, ele seduz com um simples sorriso, com o olhar...

- Uau! Tá mesmo apaixonada! A pergunta é? O que você fará com relação a isso? – perguntou me encarando. - Vai fugir, sem nem ao menos tentar?

- Edward não se envolve com suas clientes, ele foi claro quanto a isso e...

- Eu sei, ele me disse.

-Disse?

- Sim, quando conversamos no parque. – disse dando de ombros.

- O que você quer que eu faça? – esfreguei as mãos no rosto andando de um lado para outro. – Eu não posso simplesmente chegar pra ele e dizer: Edward, eu me apaixonei por você! Isso é loucura, é... – me calei ao vê-lo ali parado me olhando, Alice tinha os olhos arregaçados e estava milagrosamente calada.

-Eu acho melhor deixá-los a sós e...

- Não ouse sair daqui, Alice. – cuspi entre os dentes.

- Deixe-a! – Edward finalmente se pronunciou. – Precisamos conversar, será que pode me fazer um favor, Alice?

- Claro! – a traidora respondeu prontamente.

- Diga aos outros que levei Bella pra casa, arranje uma desculpa, por favor.

- Pode deixar! Vocês tem mesmo muito que conversar. – disse saindo de lá, me deixando a sós com ele.

- Venha Bella, vamos sair daqui. – pediu estendendo a mão pra mim.

O caminho do restaurante até a casa de minha mãe, foi em completo silêncio, nenhum dos dois abriu a boca. Assim que entrei no quarto me sentei na cama e Edward foi até a poltrona e se deixou cair sentado, seus olhos fixos em mim, eu podia sentir seu olhar em mim. Não tinha coragem de olhá-lo, encará-lo.

Minhas mãos estavam tremulas e eu não conseguia desatar a fita da sandália, pela minha visão periférica o vi se levantar, vindo em minha direção. Abaixou-se diante de mim, retirando minhas sandálias delicadamente. Estremeci quando seus dedos tocaram minha pele, e tenho certeza de que ele notou.

- Diga de uma vez... – pedi ainda sem coragem de encarar aqueles olhos verdes. – Estraguei tudo, não foi? Se quiser romper o acordo eu...

- Porque eu faria isto? – sua resposta me surpreendeu, ergui meu olhar me deparando com aqueles olhos verdes, aquele olhar penetrante e envolvente.

- Você disse que... Eu quebrei as regras, me deixei envolver e... Desculpe, não foi intencional, quando minha mãe disse aquilo, me dei conta de que...

- Se apaixonou? - senti as malditas lágrimas rolarem pelo meu rosto, hesitante toquei seu rosto delineando seus belos traços.

- Na verdade acho que isso aconteceu no momento em que o vi ali, naquela sala de espera... – ele sorriu e meu coração disparou no peito. – Quando sorriu pra mim pela primeira vez... – minha voz falhou. – Senti meus joelhos fraquejarem, ali, naquele momento eu soube que seria humanamente impossível resistir a você. – havia um brilho diferente em seus olhar, senti sua mão no meu rosto, ele tentava secar minhas lágrimas.

- Não chore!- pediu tentando arduamente secar as lágrimas que insistiam em escorrer pelo meu rosto. – Não chore porque me dói vê-la tão triste. Gosto de vê-la sorrindo, adoro ouvir sua risada debochada, porque quando a ouço, meu coração se enche de felicidade. Confesso que estou confuso, porque jamais me senti assim antes... – do que ele estava falando? – Jamais senti tamanho prazer em um beijo, jamais me senti tão bem com uma mulher e acima de tudo, jamais desejei uma mulher como desejo você, Isabella!

- O que?

- Nunca me envolvi com uma cliente antes, na realidade jamais me envolvi com uma mulher, não emocionalmente, não como me sinto envolvido por você... – meu coração batia tão forte e tão rápido que por um momento pensei que fosse enfartar. – Não sei o que fazer, como agir, estou perdido, Bella! Me ensina... Por favor, me ensina a amar, Bella.

Eu não sabia se ria ou se chorava, fechei o os olhos ao sentir seus lábios nos meus, sua língua invadir minha boca ávida pela minha, minhas mãos foram para seus cabelos, o puxando ainda mais pra mim. Senti seu corpo cada vez mais sobre o meu, até minhas costas repousarem no colchão. O beijo era urgente, sôfrego e intenso, cheio de paixão e desejo.

- Falo sério, Bella, eu quero você! – estava ofegante.

- Mas você mesmo disse que...

- Dane-se o que eu disse! Não pense nisso agora, eu te quero Bella e você, me quer?

- Mais que tudo!

- Então vamos curtir isso que estamos sentindo e deixarmos pra pensar depois, quando voltarmos, o que acha? – estávamos deitados na cama, um de frente para o outro, seus olhos fixos aos meus. – Está mesmo apaixonada por mim?

-Completamente! – confessei corando violentamente, ele riu me puxando pra si.

-Acho que estou apaixonado por você...

-Acha? – perguntei com a sobrancelha arqueada, tentando me afastar.

- Me sinto bem com você, me sinto bem ao teu lado, não preciso fingir, Bella. Adoro esse teu jeito atrapalhado, você é tão linda... – fechei os olhos ao sentir seu polegar tocar meus lábios. – Adoro essa tua boca, teu gosto... – sua voz saiu ainda mais rouca. - Acho que estou mesmo apaixonado! – disse roçando seus lábios aos meus, me arrebatando em outro beijo delicioso.

Ele me beijava com tanto desejo, acariciava meu rosto distribuindo beijos por ele, assim como pela curvatura do meu pescoço, me fazendo arder de desejo. Não sei por quanto tempo ficamos ali, saímos de nossa bolha quando ouvimos movimentação no corredor, provavelmente eles haviam chegado.

- Temos... Temos que nos aprontar. – tentei dizer entre arfadas.

- Temos mesmo que ir?

-Sim, infelizmente sim, e se não nos apressarmos, logo minha mãe virá nos buscar. – ele riu voltando a me beijar e como era bom beijá-lo.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

**POV EDWARD**

Durante todo o trajeto do restaurante até a casa da mãe de Bella, as palavras dela ecoavam em minha mente! "_O que você quer que eu faça? Eu não posso simplesmente chegar pra ele e dizer: Edward, eu me apaixonei por você! Isso é loucura, é...". _

"_Eu me apaixonei por você"_- aquela frase ecoava em meus ouvidos, como eu não notei? Bella tem razão, isso é loucura, nos conhecemos a o que? Dois ou três dias? Como ela pode estar apaixonada por mim? Mal trocamos uns beijos... De certa forma eu não estava irritado ou chateado como costumava ficar quando isso acontecia.

Quando uma cliente demonstrava que aquilo deixou de ser somente sexo, eu me afastava e a retirava da lista, simples assim. Mas ao ouvi-la dizer que havia se apaixonado por mim, senti meu coração acelerado, uma felicidade tomou conta de mim, eu estaria apaixonado? Era isso?

Bella parecia nervosa, torcia os dedos uns nos outros, evitava me olhar, quando chegamos subi as pressas e mal conseguia tirar as sandálias. Eu havia sentado na poltrona e fiquei observando-a, me levantei e fui ajudá-la a retirar as sandálias, ao roçar das minhas mãos em sua pele a senti estremecer. Como eu desejava beijá-la, jogá-la naquela cama e dar a ela todo prazer que fosse possível lhe proporcionar.

- Diga de uma vez... – disse sem me olhar. - Estraguei tudo, não foi? Se quiser romper o acordo eu...

- Porque eu faria isto? – a cortei, Isabella ergueu seu olhar, estavam ainda mais brilhantes, mais intensos, marejados.

- Você disse que... Eu quebrei as regras, me deixei envolver e... Desculpe, não foi intencional, quando minha mãe disse aquilo, me dei conta de que... – disparou a falar, sua voz estava embargada e senti meu coração apertado.

- Se apaixonou? – as lágrimas escorriam pelo seu rosto, me deixando angustiado, me doía vê-la daquele jeito. Hesitante ela tocou meu rosto, era tão bom sentir seu toque, mesmo que tímido.

- Na verdade acho que isso aconteceu no momento em que o vi ali, naquela sala de espera... – então era verdade, ela havia mesmo se apaixonado por mim, logo por mim? - Quando sorriu pra mim pela primeira vez... Senti meus joelhos fraquejarem, ali, naquele momento eu soube que seria humanamente impossível resistir a você.

Eu estava extasiado, deveria dizer a ela que pensei quase a mesma coisa, assim que a vi? Meu coração batia tão forte e tão rápido! Jamais me senti daquela forma diante de uma mulher, o por uma mulher.

- Não chore!- pedi tentando secar suas lágrimas que escoriam lavando seu rosto. – Não chore porque me dói vê-la tão triste. Gosto de vê-la sorrindo, adoro ouvir sua risada debochada, porque quando a ouço, meu coração se enche de felicidade. – havia certo espanto em seu olhar. - Confesso que estou confuso, porque jamais me senti assim antes... – confessei. - Jamais senti tamanho prazer em um beijo, jamais me senti tão bem com uma mulher e acima de tudo, jamais desejei uma mulher como desejo você, Isabella!

- O que? – com certeza ela não esperava ouvir aquilo.

- Nunca me envolvi com uma cliente antes, na realidade jamais me envolvi com uma mulher, não emocionalmente, não como me sinto envolvido por você... – pela primeira vez em minha vida estava abrindo meu coração. - Não sei o que fazer, como agir, estou perdido, Bella! Me ensina... Por favor, me ensina a amar, Bella.

Ela me olhava com um misto de felicidade e choque, fechou os olhos quando meus lábios tocaram os dela e nos beijamos... Foi um beijo intenso, cheio de desejo e paixão, nossas línguas enroscavam-se e acariciavam-se como se necessitassem uma da outra. Nossas mãos eram urgentes no corpo um do outro, minha vontade era de prendê-la em meus braços pra sempre. Me sentia um garoto, completamente arrebatado, apaixonado!

- Falo sério, Bella, eu quero você!

- Mas você mesmo disse que...

- Dane-se o que eu disse! Não pense nisso agora, eu te quero Bella e você, me quer?

- Mais que tudo! – respondeu prontamente e aquilo me bastava.

- Então vamos curtir isso que estamos sentindo e deixarmos pra pensar depois, quando voltarmos, o que acha? – havia muita coisa em jogo e muito que conversar, mas naquele momento eu só queria beijá-la, senti-la, tê-la comigo. – Está mesmo apaixonada por mim? – ainda me custava crer.

-Completamente! – confessou corando violentamente, sorri a puxando pra mim, senti uma felicidade súbita, uma vontade de gritar.

-Acho que estou apaixonado por você...

-Acha? – perguntou com a sobrancelha arqueada, tentou se afasta, mas não permiti.

- Me sinto bem com você, me sinto bem ao teu lado, não preciso fingir Bella. Adoro esse teu jeito atrapalhado, você é tão linda... – contornei sues lábios com o meu polegar. – Adoro essa tua boca, teu gosto... – Deus! Como a desejava. - Acho que estou mesmo apaixonado! – confessei roçando meus lábios aos dela, me entregando aquele sentimento que assolava. Não cansava de beijá-la, era tão bom, tão prazeroso. Acabamos perdendo a noção de tempo e quando ouviu uma movimentação no corredor, rompeu o beijo.

- Temos... Temos que nos aprontar. – disse arfante.

- Temos mesmo que ir? – estava tão bom ali.

-Sim, infelizmente sim, e se não nos apressarmos, logo minha mãe virá nos buscar. – ri com gosto voltando a beijá-la, beijo o qual Bella retribuiu a altura.

Com certa dificuldade de ambos, nos apartamos e cada um foi se trocar, a ajudei com as malas e ao descermos encontramos Renée e Phill no andar de baixo, assim como Jasper e Alice, que olhava de mim para Bella, provavelmente se perguntando o que havia acontecido.

- Sente-se melhor filha? – Renée perguntou preocupada.

- Sim mãe, estou melhor acredite! Desculpe pelo meu surto e...

- Oh querida, não se preocupe! – a mãe de Bella era o tipo de pessoa que não se abalava por nada.

-Acho bom irmos! – lembrou Jasper.

O rancho ficava a quarenta minutos de onde estávamos e a viagem toda, fomos conversando sobre coisas banais, como esporte preferido, cor, estilo musical entre outras coisas. Estava bem solta, feliz e confesso que também me sentia assim. O quarto onde nos colocaram era enorme, com uma cama imensa, Bella subiu e começou a pular, parecia uma garotinha.

- Você vai cair daí. – ela me deu de língua.

- Sabe que quem da língua pede beijo, não é? – falei enquanto colocava as malas sobre o móvel, ela sorriu marota mostrando a língua outra vez.

- Ah sua... – corri até ela a derrubando sobre a cama, rocei meus lábios aos dela e Bella logo tratou de aprofundar o beijo.

- Adoro beijar você, sua boca é deliciosa. – Bella disse ofegante.

- É bom saber. – sussurrei contra sua pele, deslizando meus lábios pela curvatura de seu pescoço, subindo até sua orelha, ouvindo Bella arfar, fiz o caminho inverso e pude ver seus pelos eriçarem. Ela mordeu meu queixo de leve, depositando um beijo em seguida, deslizando seus lábios pelo meu maxilar, descendo para o meu pescoço, onde mordia de leve, um roçar de dentes me fazendo estremecer.

- Para de me provocar. –pedi arfante contra sua pele, que se arrepiou ainda mais.

- Sabe andar a cavalo? – perguntou de forma sussurrada em meu ouvido, somente assenti.

- Então vou te levar pra conhecer o rancho. – em um movimento rápido escapou de mim levantando-se, estendeu a mão pra mim. Assim que entrelacei nossos dedos, me rebocou para fora do quarto. Bella parecia conhecer tudo aqui, fomos ao estábulo onde um dos funcionários preparou os cavalos. Aproveitamos que ainda estava claro para passear por uma boa parte do rancho que era lindo.

- Gosta de montar? – perguntei enquanto nos aproximávamos de uma árvore enorme.

- Adoro! Foi Jazz quem me ensinou, ele sempre foi muito paciente comigo. Nós nos conhecemos desde pequenos, sempre que vinham pra cá, Carlisle e Esme me traziam. – uma brisa soprou e Bella fechou os olhos, seus cabelos estavam soltos e os poucos raios de sol, os deixavam na cor de mogno. Definitivamente era linda!

- E você onde aprendeu a montar?

- Com meu pai, como disse, ele tinha um pequeno rancho onde criávamos cavalos e algum gado. - descemos e nos sentamos debaixo da enorme árvore.

- Como foi viver em um lar? Porque não foi adotado?

- Eu já estava com doze anos e confesso que nunca quis outra família, não era o melhor lugar do mundo, mas me deram estudo, um teto e comida, o que mais eu poderia querer? – respondi me sentando e como no parque ela ofereceu seu colo para que eu me deitasse.

- Teve muitos amigos? Muitas namoradas? – perguntou como quem não quer nada.

- No orfanato tive dois amigos, James e Félix, éramos inseparáveis. Quanto a namoradas, eu nunca namorei em minha vida, como eu já disse, não me envolvia, eram somente uns beijos e...

- Sexo! – conclui fazendo uma careta. – Como foi sua primeira vez?

- O que? Pra que você quer saber?

- Curiosidade! – falou como se fosse óbvio.

- Foi com Heide, minha professora de aritmética do colégio... – sua boca estava literalmente aberta. – Ela demais!

- Quantos anos você tinha? - sua voz saiu estranha.

- Quinze. – ela cruzou os braços fazendo um som estranho com a boca. – Porque está assim? Só respondi a sua pergunta.

- Quinze anos? Deus meu! – parecia irritada. – Isso é pedofilia, sabia? – não contive a gargalhada.

- É normal entre os garotos, Bella! Nove entre dez fantasiam com sua professora gostosa!

- Idiota!

- Vai me dizer que nunca fantasiou com um professor bonitão? – a provoquei.

- Não! Eu tinha um namorado, pra sua informação!

- Oh sim, você namorava Jacob! – ela semicerrou os olhos, em um movimento rápido saiu deixando minha cabeça cair.

-Ai! – gemi quando a bati no chão. – O que foi que eu disse? – perguntei me pondo de pé, ela estava de costas pra mim. – Hey, o que foi? – insisti.

- Agora vejo como fui idiota! Como pude ser tão cega, perdi praticamente dez anos da minha vida com ele.

- Você o amava Bella. – cuspi incomodado. – Iriam se casar, está lembrada?

- Esse é o ponto! Fiquei louca da vida quando os peguei transando, mas não era ciúme e hoje estou convicta disso! Me senti lesada, porque passei anos me dedicando ao nosso relacionamento, e no entanto, aquele filho da puta me traia com o primeiro rabo de saia que aparecia. – ela parecia falar consigo mesma. – No parque quando ele me tocou, senti asco, nojo! Como pude me entregar a um homem daquele? Esperei tanto tempo para ter a minha primeira vez e confesso que foi a pior experiência da minha vida!

-Por quê? – perguntei a virando pra mim.

- Era minha primeira vez Edward, eu tinha tantas expectativas, sempre ouvi Rose e Alice, assim como minhas amigas dizerem que era maravilhoso, que não havia coisa melhor...

- O que houve Bella?

- Foi estranho, frio, dolorido demais, eu estava assustada, mas Jacob não parava e quando ele acabou... – suas mãos cerraram em punho. – Disse que esperava mais de sua futura esposa, no dia seguinte o encontrei transando com Leah... As coisas que dizia a ela...

- Shhh... Esqueça-os, isso não te faz bem. – pedi a aninhando em meus braços. – Jacob é um canalha! – cuspi com raiva, muita raiva. Bella virou-se de frente pra mim acariciando meu rosto.

- Você é tão lindo! Gosto da tua boca, ela é perfeita... – Bella a traçava com a ponta dos dedos. – Seus olhos parecem duas esmeraldas, seu olhar é tão intenso, tão penetrante, envolvente. E quando olha por debaixo desses cílios grossos é de tirar o fôlego. Adoro suas sobrancelhas grossas, elas são um charme. Gosto da forma como seu nariz franzi quando sorri e principalmente aquele sorriso meio torto que faz meus joelhos virarem geleia! – não contive o riso com suas palavras. – Você é lindo Edward Masen, por dentro e por fora! - a beijei de forma sôfrega, guiando-a até que suas costas se chocassem com o tronco da árvore, minhas mãos passeavam por cada curva daquele corpo.

- Você é que é linda! – estava ofegante. – Adoro esses seus olhos de chocolate, tão expressivos, tão doces, tão evolventes. Adoro essa tua boca... –mordi de leve seu lábio inferior. – É tão tentadora, tão deliciosa. – eu a prendia entre mim e o tronco, nossos corpos completamente colados. – Principalmente eu adoro quando você cora, fica ainda mais linda, mais tentadora. Você é a criatura mais doce que já conheci, meiga, carinhosa... Também a mais atrapalhada e estabanada que conheci!

- Hey! – ralhou fazendo bico o qual eu tratei de beijar, voltamos para o lugar onde estávamos, e voltei a apoiar minha cabeça em seu colo, enquanto Bella acariciava meus cabelos.

- É por tudo isso que eu te quero, Isabella! – conclui depois de um tempo em um silêncio agradável.

- Me quer?Tem certeza disso?

- Absoluta! – Bella sorriu depositando um beijo em meus lábios, beijo o qual tratei de aprofundar me colocando sobre ela, apoiando meu peso em meus braços.

Bella inverteu nossas posições sentando-se sobre mim, voltou a me beijar, mas desta vez foi um beijo doce, lento e excitante. Suas mãos travaram uma luta contra os botões da minha camisa, e quando a abriu sorriu espalmando suas mãos em meu peito, a deixei livre pra fazer o que desejasse, mostraria a ela o quanto aquilo podia ser prazeroso.

Seu toque era tímido e ao mesmo tempo excitante, a puxei para um beijo enquanto minhas mãos percorriam cada curva de seu corpo, estávamos em um amasso gostoso quando ouvimos cascos ao longe. Bella se assustou se levantando em um salto, fechei minha camisa rapidamente a tempo de ver Alice e Jasper se aproximarem.

- Até que enfim os encontramos, tia Renée já perguntou de vocês umas dezenas de vezes, por acaso se esqueceram do jantar de logo mais? – provocou Alice.

- Putz! – Bella soltou levando a mão a testa. – Esqueci completamente.

- Tudo bem, os pombinhos ainda tem tempo! – desta vez quem provocou foi Jasper. - Juízo vocês dois. – disse ao se retirar.

- Acho melhor voltarmos. – soltei um longo suspiro, e agradeci mentalmente pela camisa cobrir meu jeans, seria no mínimo constrangedor.

- Tem razão, vamos? – assenti a ajudando a montar.

Assim que passamos pela porta do quarto, Bella mordeu os lábios me olhando com desejo, levou as mãos aos botões de sua camisa a desabotoando lentamente.

- O que... O que você está fazendo? – me chutei mentalmente por gaguejar, somente aquele vislumbre me deixou a ponto de bala.

- O que eu estou fazendo? Me despindo, porque? – ela retirou a camisa a atirando em um canto qualquer, arfei ao vê-la ali diante de mim de sutiã e jeans. Levou as mãos ao botão da calça, abrindo o zíper lentamente, a deslizando pelo seu quadril de forma extremamente sexy. Novamente arfei ao vê-la de calcinha e sutiã em duas passadas diminui a distancia entre nós a beijando de forma voraz, tamanho o meu desejo.

Abandonei seus lábios percorrendo aquela pele branquinha e sedosa, tão macia, tão tenra, tão cheirosa. Abri o fecho frontal do sutiã, encontrando seus seios, eram tão firmes, macios... De dar água na boca.

Seus mamilos rosados e rijos imploravam por atenção, passei minha língua por um deles ouvindo Bella arfar arqueando as costas. Me livrei da peça tomando um de seus seios em minha boca, enquanto acariciava o outro.

-Oohhh... Edward... – Bella gemeu alto, agarrada aos meus cabelos. Voltei a trilhar com beijos seu corpo, descendo cada vez mais, passei por sua barriga lisinha, enquanto ela se contorcia agarrando os lençóis.

- O que... O que você tá fazendo? – perguntou arfante quando beijei suas coxas.

- Lhe dando prazer doçura. – a toquei sobre o tecido fino da calcinha e novamente Bella arfou. – Estou preparando você Bella, confia em mim?

- Absolutamente! – sorri me livrando da ultima peça que restava, definitivamente ela era linda, seu corpo era lindo, suas formas perfeitas.

Beijei seus pés, tornozelos, panturrilha, coxa até chegar a sua virilha. Beijei sua intimidade, me encaixando entre suas pernas me deliciando com seu gosto tão único. Jamais senti tanto prazer em proporcionar prazer a uma mulher, Bella retribuía gemendo meu nome entre palavras desconexas, enquanto se contorcia de prazer.

- Edward... Ooohh... Edward eu... – ela mal conseguia falar, seu corpo todo estremeceu tencionando-se e fui agraciado com seu mel, o sorvendo todo. Me ergui e Bella estava esparramada na cama, seus olhos levemente fechados, ela mordia os lábios de forma tentadora, talvez ainda imersa em seu orgasmo.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

**POV BELLA**

Era como se eu tivesse em outra dimensão, meu corpo ainda estava sobre o impacto do orgasmo que eu havia acabado de ter. A sensação de que eu havia mergulhado em um mundo de sutis sensações, à medida que sua boca percorria meu corpo, e quando me beijou no meu ponto mais sensível, tudo desapareceu!

O prazer vinha em ondas cada vez mais fortes e frequentes, até que meu corpo foi tomado por um calor, eu podia sentir cada terminação nervosa do meu corpo que se tencionou enquanto uma onda de prazer tomava meu ser por completo. Abri meus olhos e me deparei com Edward me olhando fascinado eu diria, estava somente de boxer, de joelhos sobre a cama.

O volume naquela boxer me fez lembrar quando ficou nu diante de mim, aquilo parecia bem maior agora. Me senti como se estivesse em uma montanha russa, senti um frio no estômago a medida que Edward se aproximava.

- Tudo bem? – perguntou de forma doce. – Você é deliciosa, Bella. – senti meu rosto arder ao ouvi-lo.

- Foi tão bom.

- Pode ser melhor ainda, Bella, é só relaxar. – sua voz estava ainda mais rouca e excitante.

- Vai doer?

- Vou fazer o possível pra que não doa, prometo. – ele se livrou da boxer e meu coração disparou o vê-lo completamente nu, Edward o segurou com uma das mãos enquanto rasgava a embalagem de preservativo, o colocando com uma rapidez incrível. Ele se colocou entre minhas pernas, colando sua testa a minha. – Se doer, me diz, que eu paro no mesmo instante, tá bem? – assenti nervosa.

Edward me beijou de forma doce, aprofundando o beijo cada vez mais, senti uma de suas mãos em meu seio e a outra em meu quadril. O senti deslizar pra dentro de mim lentamente, mas ao contrário do que eu esperava, não houve dor, um leve incomodo, pelo seu tamanho talvez. Mas como havia prometido, não houve dor.

Senti Edward gemer entre o beijo ao estar todo dentro de mim, e confesso que a sensação era maravilhosa. Ele se movia, entrando e saindo do meu corpo, a cada investida sentia meu corpo ser tomado pelo prazer. Comecei a acompanhá-lo em seus movimentos, movendo meu quadril contra seu corpo. Seus lábios abandonaram os meus, encontrando meus seios, aumentando ainda mais o prazer que eu sentia.

Em um movimento rápido, inverteu as posições, me deixando por cima dele, eu estava literalmente montada nele. Sorri me deixando levar, cavalgando sobre ele, ouvindo seus gemidos tão masculinos, meu nome sair de sua boca com tanto prazer. Nossos corpos se encaixavam com uma perfeição incrível, novamente senti aquela sensação de estar indo para outra dimensão, mas desta vez o levaria comigo.

Edward se ergueu tomando meus lábios em um beijo voraz enquanto investia cada vez mais rápido e mais forte.

- Edward... - gemi contra sua boca, sentindo o prazer tomar meu corpo por completo.

- Bella... Isso Bella... – gemeu do mesmo modo, até que tudo desapareceu, e novamente me vi naquele mundo de sutis sensações, mas desta vez não estava sozinha, ele estava comigo. Um gemido quase gutural saiu de sua garganta ao mesmo tempo em que em praticamente gritei seu nome. Me deixei cair sobre seu peito, completamente relaxada, ambos ofegantes e suados, Edward se deixou cair sobre o colchão me levando consigo.

- Foi incrível!Foi tão... – me calei ao me dar conta de que pra mim foi daquela forma, mas para ele deve ter sido normal, comum, afinal Edward era profissional.

- Foi tão? – perguntou quando viu que me calei. – O que foi Bella?

- Nada! -menti.

- O que está se passando nessa cabecinha? – ainda podia senti-lo dentro de mim, me preenchendo, me completando.

- É bobeira.

- Me diz? – pediu tocando meu queixo, me forçando a olhar naqueles olhos verdes.

- Eu estava me perguntando se foi tão bom pra você quanto foi maravilhoso, pra mim? - Edward soltou um longo suspiro.

- Como posso fazê-la entender? – disse colocando uma mecha do meu cabelo para trás da minha orelha. – Foi único, Isabella! Diferente de tudo que já provei, que já senti... Não foi maravilhoso, foi sublime!

- Mas...

- O que eu fiz durante toda a minha vida profissional, foi sexo, puro e simples! O que acabamos de fazer aqui, agora, foi algo muito mais intenso, muito mais prazeroso... Acredito que nós fizemos amor, Bella!

- Droga! Você tem que ser tão perfeito! – ele riu me fazendo tremer, já que estava sobre ele.

- Estou longe de ser perfeito, mas você... – estalou um beijo em meus lábios. – Você me surpreendeu.

- Por quê?

- Porque você quase me leva a loucura Isabella, tem noção do quanto você é boa nisso? – senti meu rosto ferver. – Não adianta ficar corada, você é uma mulher ardente, uma amante incrível e vou explorar este seu lado senhorita Isabella! – Edward disse com uma cara de safado, suas mãos estavam espalmadas em minha bunda. – Mas infelizmente temos um jantar e...

- Droga! Esqueci completamente do jantar, tenho que tomar banho... – tentei sair de cima dele, mas Edward segurou firme, me mantendo ali. – Preciso tomar banho.

-É um convite? – perguntou me dando uma bela apalpada na bunda.

- Se quiser... – o maluco não me deixou terminar, saiu de dentro de mim se levantando em um salto, me pegou nos braços me levando para o Box. Livrou-se do preservativo entrando comigo no chuveiro.

Jamais me imaginei tomando banho com um homem, muito menos com Edward, e, no entanto, lá estava eu. Ele deslizava as mãos ensaboadas por todo o meu corpo, entre beijos que distribuía pela curvatura do meu pescoço e nuca, lavou meus cabelos e eu tentei fazer o mesmo, mas ele era alto demais pra mim. Entre risos, beijos e caricias tomamos o banho mais excitante da minha vida.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*


	6. I'LL BE THERE FOR YOU

**Demorei, mas cheguei! **

**Aqui está o capitulo da semana. **

* * *

**CAPITULO VI**

**I'll be there for you/ Eu estarei lá pra você. **

**POV EDWARD**

Enquanto eu me vestia no quarto, Bella se arrumava no banheiro, sorri ao me lembrar do banho que acabamos de tomar... Sem sombras de dúvidas o momento mais erótico da minha vida, e olha que eu tenho bagagem!

Bella me surpreendeu, pensei que fosse ter certa dificuldade com ela, pelo modo como aquele bastardo a tratou, estou convicto de que aquele babaca não sabe tratar uma mulher, é daqueles idiotas que só pensam em seu prazer.

Era tão ardente, deixava que o prazer dominasse seu corpo, se soltando completamente. O prazer que me proporcionou foi algo indescritível, e olha quando o assunto é sexo, modéstia a parte eu mando muito bem. Mas o que compartilhei com Bella não foi só sexo, foi algo maior, mais intenso... Naquele momento me entreguei como jamais havia me entregado, claro que eu sentia prazer ao proporcionar prazer as mulheres, mas aquilo era algo totalmente diferente! Foi intenso, arrebatador.

Naquele exato momento em que Bella e eu gozamos juntos compreendi o porquê da expressão "Fazer amor" eu não estava apenas transando com Bella, estávamos fazendo amor e para mim aquela era a primeira vez que acontecia.

- Edward? – despertei dos meus devaneios com sua voz doce. – Será que pode me dar uma mãozinha? – pediu apontando para o vestido aberto nas costas.

- Claro! – ao me aproximar seu perfume me invadiu, era tão agradável. Propositalmente deslizei os dedos ao longo de suas costas, tocando sua pele, vendo seus pêlos eriçarem. Beijei sua nua exposta pelo modo como seus cabelos estavam presos, sorri contra sua pele ao sentir seu corpo estremecer.

- Não começa... –soltou entre um gemido.

- Você está linda neste vestido, tão cheirosa, tão tentadora. – sussurrei em seu ouvido colando seu corpo ao meu, fazendo Bella sentir o quanto mexia comigo, o quanto me excitava.

- Edward... – voltou a gemer ao sentir minha ereção roçar em sua bunda deliciosa.

- Não vejo a hora deste bendito jantar acabar... – sussurrei de modo provocante em seu ouvido, sem parar de roçar meu membro naquela bunda bem feitinha. Bella arfou mordendo os lábios, sorrindo em seguida.

- Acredite! Eu também.

Havia bastante gente circulando por lá, Bella também estranhou o fato, ela pensava que se tratava de um jantar em família. Carlisle e Esme recebiam os convidados que chegavam enquanto Phill e Charlie conversavam animados, Sue estava com Renée e mais algumas mulheres, Rose e Emm estavam com um pessoal em um papo animado. Alice assim que nos viu acenou, nos chamando.

- Sua mãe estava a ponto de ir chamá-la, acredita! Porque demorou tanto? – disparou sem cerimônia.

- Alice! – Jasper a repreendeu de forma doce.

- Você vem comigo! – disse agarrando a mão de Bella.

- Mas, Alice nós...

- Me empresta ela só um pouquinho? - perguntou pra mim com uma cara estranha.

- Me devolvendo logo, tudo bem. – seu sorriso foi ainda mais estranho, ela saiu arrastando Bella.

- Não se preocupe, ela só está preocupada com Bella, pelo que houve mais cedo. Mas pelo visto parecem ter se acertado, estou certo? – não tinha a menor dúvida de que ele soubesse da verdade.

- Sim, nos acertamos.

- Bella é uma mulher incrível, espero que saiba lhe dar o devido valor.

- Farei o possível e o impossível para isso. –ele sorriu levando a mão em meu ombro, como se me desse sua benção.

- Jazz? – uma pessoa o chamou, ele pediu licença e saiu, o garçom passou e peguei uma dose de wisk, olhei em volta e nada de Bella. _**"Onde aquelas duas se meteram?" **_– perguntei mentalmente.

- Edward Masen? – estanquei ao ouvir aquela voz rouca e sexy, mas o que diabos ela fazia aqui em Forks, no rancho dos Cullen?

- Tanya, o que faz aqui?

- Eu é que pergunto Ed, o que faz aqui? Está a serviço?

- É um pouco complicado, um trabalho diferenciado. – ela ergueu uma sobrancelha, contei a Tanya o porquê estava ali.

- E quem é a felizarda? – provocou.

- Para com isso Tanya!

- Que pena, se estivesse livre, poderíamos nos divertir um pouco, isso tá um tédio! – sorri meneando a cabeça.

- Conhece os noivos?

- Sou prima de segundo grau do noivo, meu pai é tio de Carlisle.

- Você está ainda mais lindo! – disse tocando meu rosto.

- E você, cada vez mais encantadora! – ela abriu um sorriso sacana, um homem a chamou e Tanya saiu piscando pra mim, ao me virar, Bella estava parada me olhando, seu rosto estava sem emoção alguma, mas seus olhos brilhavam furiosos.

- Onde vocês se meteram, eu...

- Estava ocupado demais. – me cortou seca.

- O que foi Bella?

- Quem era aquela mulher? – ela viu Tanya e pela cara dela não havia gostado nenhum pouco.

- É Tanya Denali, se lembra de que eu te falei de uma amiga minha?

-A que era sua cliente? - disparou.

- Sim, ela foi minha cliente, mas...

- O que ela faz aqui? – me cortou novamente.

-Ela me disse que é prima de Carlisle, dá pra acreditar?

-Acha que ela pode dar com língua nos dentes?

- Tanya jamais faria isso, expliquei por cima o que fazia aqui, fique tranquila, ela não dirá nada.

- Ótimo! – respondeu fria. – Vamos dar uma circulada. – estendi minha mão pra ela que a aceitou hesitante.

-Bella eu...

- Conversamos depois! – cuspiu entre os dentes, bufei revirando os olhos. Nos juntamos a Emmett, Rosalie, Alice e Jasper, eles me apresentaram como namorado de Bella, um pessoal legal, agradável.

-Oh! Aqui está ela, veja Tanya, esta é Isabella, irmã de Rosalie... – dizia Esme ao lado de Carlisle e Tanya, os olhos de Bella saltaram. – Bella, esta é Tanya Denali, prima de Carlisle, ela também é de Los Angeles.

- Olá, como vai? – Bella perguntou forçando um sorriso.

- Muito bem e você? – Tanya revidou a pergunta em um tom debochado.

- Este é Edward...

- Masen. – concluiu Tanya. – Há quanto tempo querido! – disse me abraçando com bastante intimidade, estalando um beijo em meu rosto.

- De onde se conhecem? – disparou Alice, Jasper tinha os olhos saltados, parecia surpreso.

- Ed foi meu terapeuta por um bom tempo, não é querido? Esse mundo é mesmo pequeno, não concorda Isabella?

- Bella, me chame de Bella... – a corrigiu, encarando Tanya de um modo estranho.

- Nossa, que coincidência, havia me esquecido de que é terapeuta, Edward. – Esme era mesmo encantadora e de certa forma, inocente.

- E dos melhores minha cara! – definitivamente eu estava fudido! - Ed sabe do que uma mulher precisa pra se sentir bem consigo mesma! – provocou.

- Com licença, vou ver se minha mãe precisa de algo! – Bella disse saindo, Alice olhou pra mim como quem diz: "Vá atrás dela ou eu te mato!".

- Nos falamos depois Tanya! – ela ia me ouvir, não precisava ter feito aquilo droga! – Com licença. – segui na mesma direção de Bella, ela saiu pela porta indo em direção aos estábulos.

- Bella, espera. – pedi, mas ao invés disso ela apertou o passo.

- Sai daqui, eu quero ficar sozinha! – cuspiu entre os dentes sem olhar pra trás.

- Para Bella! – a segurei pelo braço finalmente a alcançando.

- Me solta! – exigiu puxando o braço com força se desequilibrando, a segurei firme pra que não caísse.

- Cuidado Bella, vai se machucar.

- Bella não fica assim, Tanya só estava provocando, ela pensa que você é somente mais uma cliente, só isso.

- Ela parece tão nova.

- Tanya se cuida muito, é vaidosa ao estremo, não sei ao certo sua idade, só sei que é mais de trinta!

- Ela é tão linda! Quando Angie me disse que você só trabalhava com o que há de melhor, eu não imaginava que fossem tão lindas.

- Para com isso Bella. – pedi tentando tocá-la. – Tanya é só uma velha amiga.

- É uma de suas clientes! – afirmou.

- Ex! Ex-cliente! – a corrigi.

- Tá bom! Ouviu o que ela disse para Esme? Pelo visto o senhor Masen é excelente no que faz não é? O que foi Edward, está testando novas técnicas comigo, para usar com suas outras próximas clientes?

- O que? Ficou maluca? Pensei ter deixado claro pra você que o que tivemos foi único!

- O cacete que foi! Não me venha com essa, Edward, sou capaz de apostar que se não estivesse em serviço, estaria na cama dela há esta hora. Vi o modo como ela te tocava, falava com você, não me tome por idiota meu caro! Quanto ela te ofereceu?

- Está me ofendendo, Isabella!

- Mas não é o que você faz? Segundo sua "Amiga"... – disse fazendo aspas no amiga. - Disse que você sabe do que uma mulher precisa pra se sentir bem consigo mesma. Tenho que admitir Tanya tem toda a razão.

Aquilo foi como uma tapa na cara, um soco no estômago, um chute bem no meio das bolas! Eu abri meu coração pra ela, será que Bella não conseguia ver isso?

- Jamais a tratei como uma cliente!

- Mas é isso que eu sou Edward, mais uma de suas clientes, e quando isso tudo acabar, você vai voltar para sua agenda atribulada... – sua voz falhou, e pude ver as lágrimas escorrerem pelo seu rosto. – Foi lindo, foi a melhor coisa que senti em minha vida, acredito que vou levar esses dias em meu coração e em minha memória pra sempre, mas vamos ser honestos, não tem como dar certo... – um soluço rompeu de seus lábios. – Nem sequer precisamos voltar para descobrirmos isso, a realidade nos atingiu aqui mesmo!

-Não precisa ser assim.

- Ta tudo bem, Edward, eu vou ficar bem, agora me deixa sozinha. – pediu se afastando, eu tinha um enorme nó em minha garganta, mal conseguia respirar. Eu precisava sair dali, precisava de ar, precisava beber algo. Ao retornar encontrei Jasper, Alice, Emmett e Rosalie pelo caminho.

- O que aconteceu Edward? – Alice disparou assim que me viu.

- Acabou Alice, ela nunca vai aceitar, não consegue entender... – minha voz saiu estranha. – Preciso sair daqui, eu preciso...

- De um amigo, vem cara, a gente vai com você. – disse Emmett solidário.

- Mas e os convidados Emm? – perguntou Rose.

- A maioria ali é convidada de nossos pais, ursinha, o cara ta precisando de ajuda e sua irmã também.

- Ele tem razão Rose, vamos encontrar Bella, aquela Tanya fez um estrago e tanto. – cuspiu furiosa.

- Nunca fui com a cara dela, vadia! – Rosalie disse saindo com Alice na direção contrária.

-Venha Edward, vamos beber e você coloca tudo que tá ai dentro pra fora amigo! – ele jogou o braço sobre meu ombro, me levando para a lateral da casa.

- Para onde estamos indo? – perguntei confuso.

- Para o lugar certo! – disse Jasper ao nosso lado, descemos para uma espécie de porão, onde ficava uma adega muito bem abastecida, havia de tudo ali. Jasper foi escolher algo enquanto Emmett me guiou para uma pequena sala, com algumas poltronas e um bar com vários tipos de copos.

- O que acha de uma vodka? – Jasper perguntou com a garrafa na mão.

- Excelente pra começar... – disparou Emmett. – Agora senta e desembucha Edward, o que tá rolando? – meu olhar encontrou o de Jasper, ambos eram amigos de Bella, era justo que Emmett estivesse a par do que estava acontecendo. Enquanto esvaziávamos a garrafa, contei a ele tudo desde o início, falei sobre minha profissão, sobre Tanya, os telefonemas de Bella, sua proposta, o modo como nos envolvemos até a noite de hoje e as coisas que ela me disse.

- Cara! Tu traçou a Tanya?

- Emmett! – Jasper ralhou.

- Ela era minha cliente, mas Tanya começou a sair com um cara, depois disso nos tornamos amigos de verdade, quando me sentia sozinho, mal mesmo, era a ela que eu procurava.

- Mas ela te ferrou bonito!

- Tanya não fez por mal, ela pensa que Bella é só mais uma cliente, quis provocá-la.

- E o que a Bellinha é pra você, Edward?

- Tudo! Não sei como, porque jamais me permiti me envolver co uma cliente, mas Bella é tão linda, tão meiga, tão doce...

- Vai nessa, meu caro! Você vai conhecer um lado da Bellinha nada bom, se prepare.

- Porque ta dizendo isso?

- Ciúme meu amigo, é mal de família, acredite!

- Nesse ponto ele ta certo, são ciumentas demais.

- Vai ter que escolher meu amigo, suas clientes ou Bella, não vai conseguir as duas coisas.

- Mas quem disse que eu quero as duas coisas? Quero Bella comigo, mas ela não acredita em mim!

-Agora me escuta! Você quer a Bellinha certo? Então nós vamos ajudá-lo a convencer aquela cabeça dura de que você tá realmente apaixonado por ela, mas já vou te avisando, pise na bola e vai se ver conosco, ouviu bem?

- Jamais a magoaria.

- Então lá vai a primeira dica! – disse apoiando os cotovelos no joelho me olhando sério. – O segundo sobrenome de Bella é insegurança meu amigo! – levei alguns segundos pra assimilar o que ele havia dito, talvez fosse a bebida, já estávamos na segunda garrafa de vodka. A conversa foi longa e se entendeu noite adentro.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

**POV BELLA**

Confesso que me surpreendi ao ver Alice e Rose na baia vazia onde eu estava, me sentia péssima, ao ver aquela mulher linda dizendo que esteve com ele, o quanto a fez bem estar com ele. Toda aquela segurança caiu por terra, eu não tinha a menor chance, estava claro que ele jamais abandonaria aquela vida, era o sustento dele. Eu não passava de uma sonhadora idiota!

- E ai minha irmã, vai me dizer o que tá rolando? Porque tem algo muito estranho rolando aqui. – olhei para Alice soltando um longo suspiro, seria certo contar a Rosalie?

- Não era pra você estar no jantar?

- Era, mas o meu noivo vou dar um apoio moral ao seu namorado, o cara tava arrasado!

- Edward? Mas o que houve?

- É o que queremos saber? – retrucou sentando-se com seu vestido maravilhoso sobre um monte de feno, Alice sentou-se ao seu lado.

- Acho que ela merece saber a verdade Bella, toda ela. – disse minha prima e amiga.

- Tem razão... – concordei. – E espero que esteja preparada Rosalie!

- Desembucha! – sorri meneando a cabeça, tão linda e tão grossa!

Contei a ele tudo, desde o início, detalhe por detalhe até hoje, até aquela mulher aparecer.

- Uau! Ta dizendo que o contratou? Que pagou pra ele te acompanhar?

- Sim, é patético, não acha?

-Não é triste, Bella, porque nunca me disse que se sentia desta forma, o que aquele canalha fez a você? – disse se referindo a Jacob, contei a ela o que houve de verdade, a forma como me convenceu a me entregar a ele, o modo como me tratou durante e depois, assim como o fato de tê-lo pego com Leah.

- Vadia! Sempre a achei uma vadia! – cuspiu furiosa. – Tem que contar pra mamãe e pro seu pai! Porra Bella! Eles tratam o cara com o maior respeito e carinho, você foi embora daqui, abandonou sua família, seus amigos, tudo por culpa daquele bastardo! – confesso que aquela reação me surpreendeu, e a Alice também.

- Isso só causaria dor ao meu pai, e conhece a mamãe, ela ia surtar!

- E com toda a razão! – apenas assenti com a cabeça. – E quanto a Edward, você ta completamente apaixonada, não está? Só você mesmo pra se apaixonar por um michê.

- Não fala assim dele!

- Mas é o que ele é!

- Eu sei, mas...

- Se você o quer tanto, porque não luta por ele? Porque disse aquelas coisas pra ele?

- Você viu o tipo de cliente que ele tem?

- E daí, pelo que você contou, ele nunca as tratou da forma que trata você... – ela até que tinha razão. – Eu te conheço Isabella, está insegura e o está repelindo, com medo de passar por tudo aquilo de novo, não é? Mas Edward não é como Jacob e apesar de fazer o que faz, é um cavalheiro, vejo o modo como a olha e posso apostar que ele tá completamente apaixonado.

- Ela ta certa, Bella! – Alice concordou. – Hoje, quando desceram para o jantar, ele te olhava encantado, fascinado e tenho certeza de que a tal Tanya sacou, por isso falou daquela forma, pra te provocar.

- Mas eu o magoei, pude ver em seus olhos que magoei e...

-Nada que um bom sexo não resolva! – disparou minha irmã.

- Sabe Rose, faz bem em se casar com o Emm, nunca vi um casal tão perfeito um para o outro! – falei sarcástica, ela estalou a língua dando de ombros.

- O que você tem que fazer é mostrar a vadia da Tanya e a qualquer outra, que ele agora pertence a você, que não está mais disponível, que Edward Masen é seu.

-Mas eu não sei se ele é meu? Não faço ideia do que ele fará quando esse contrato acabar!

- Não importa! Faça mesmo assim.

- E como faço isso, me diz?

- Eu já disse...

- Nada que um bom sexo não resolva! – dissemos as três em uníssono rindo em seguida. Ela me fez mais um monte de perguntas bem indiscretas, assim como Alice ficou chocada quando contei que paguei seis mil euros para que Edward se passasse por meu namorado.

- Caraca! Tudo isso! De onde tirou tanta grana? O negócio de web site paga assim tão bem? – disparou me fazendo rir.

- Vendi o anel que Jacob me deu, ele custeou metade dos meus gastos.

- Agora sim! Tai uma bela vingança, vender o anel de noivado para pagar um namorado novo. – olhei para Alice e ambas reviramos os olhos.

- Sabe que se a mamãe souber vai ter um treco e seu pai... Charlie é capaz de ter um infarto!

- Eu sei, isso sem contar no que esse bando de desocupado vai dizer, me prometa Rose que vai ficar de bico calado!

- Tudo bem, mas me diz uma coisa, ele é bom mesmo? – senti meu rosto arder.

– Aquilo que Tanya disse é verdade? – perguntou Alice desta vez.

- O pior é que sim, ele é muito, mas muito bom no que faz e garanto que vale cada centavo.

- Essa é minha irmã! - rimos muito e depois de um tempo voltamos para a casa, muitos convidados haviam se recolhido. Alice foi falar com sua mãe e Rose com Esme e Carlisle. Fiquei tensa ao ver aquela mulher se aproximar de mim.

- Isabella?

- Bella, me chame de Bella, por favor.

- Sim claro Bella! Gostaria de me desculpar, sei que me excedi e Edward deve estar furioso comigo.

- Minha prima e Jasper sabem o porquê de Edward estar aqui, acabou se comprometendo, querida!

- Isso não me importa, Edward é um amigo muito querido, e confesso que fiquei um tanto enciumada com o modo como ele trata você...

- O que quer dizer com isso?

- Jamais o vi tratar alguém daquela forma, Esme me disse que desde que chegaram, ficou encantada com o modo apaixonado de vocês, tenho um pedido a lhe fazer... – franzi o cenho, qual era a daquela mulher? – Por favor, não o magoe, Edward é muito reservado quanto aos seus sentimentos e jamais se permitiu envolver-se com alguém...

- Mas pelo que notei, vocês tem uma ligação especial.

- Somos amigos, Edward não tem ninguém, e eu também me sentia muito sozinha em Los Angeles, consolávamos um ao outro. –disse dando de ombros. – Ele é um rapaz encantador, inteligente e a mulher que for merecedora de seu coração, é uma mulher de muita sorte!

- Porque ta dizendo isso?

- Eu já disse, jamais o vi olhar para uma mulher, como olha pra você. Se for inteligente, terá ao seu lado o melhor homem que uma mulher pode desejar, e não estou falando só de sexo! Tchau querida! – sem mais nem menos saiu me deixando atônita.

Subi para o quarto que estava vazio, retirei a maquiagem e me enfiei em uma camiseta velha e calcei minhas meias quentinhas me jogando na cama, me perguntando onde Edward teria se metido? Acabei adormecendo, acordei com um som vindo do lado de fora, alguém tentava tocar guitarra, abri a janela e me deparei com Edward, Emmett e Jasper, os três completamente bêbados. , havia um amplificador próximo deles e Jazz tinha uma guitarra pendurada no pescoço.

- O que vocês estão fazendo ai? Shiii! Querem acordar a casa inteira?

- Bellinha! – gritou Emmett, meu amigo aqui tá apaixonado, ele quer fazer uma serenata pra você e meu irmão e eu vamos ajudá-lo, né? – esfreguei minhas mãos em meu rosto, o que deu naqueles três?

- Bella? O que está acontecendo? – Alice entrou no meu quarto de pijama Pink, daqueles que doía a vista só de olhar.

- Seu namorado e o irmão dele, vão ajudar Edward a fazer uma serenata...

- Ahhh, que romântico!

- Romântico, Alice? Olha pra eles, estão pra lá de Bagdá, mal conseguem parar em pé, novamente a porta se abriu.

- O que está acontecendo ai? – minha irmã perguntou vestindo um baby-doll curtinho vermelho sangue, com um robe no mesmo tom, a doidivanas foi até a sacada. – Oi ursão!

- Ursinha! Como você ta gostosa! Vou cantar pra você...

**Every night in my dreams I see you, I feel you**

**That is how I know you go on**

**Far across the distance and spaces between us**

**You have come to show you go on**

**Todas as noites nos meus sonhos eu vejo você, eu sinto você.**

**É assim que eu sei que você segue em frente**

**Longe toda a distância e espaços entre nós**

**Você veio me mostrar que continuará.**

- Oh Deus, a musica di Titanic não! – Alice gemeu tapando os ouvidos, já que jamais em minha vida ouvi alguém cantar tão mal quanto Emmett Cullen.

**Near, far, wherever you are**

**I believe that the heart does go on**

**Once more, you open the door**

**And you're here in my heart**

**And my heart will go on and on**

**Perto, longe, onde quer que você esteja.**

**Creio que o coração segue em frente**

**Uma vez mais, você abre a porta**

**E você está aqui, no meu coração.**

**E o meu coração continuará e continuará**

- Faça-o calar a boca Rosalie! Eles vão acordar a casa inteira!

- Ta é com inveja que o meu noivo tá fazendo uma serenata pra mim! – minha vontade era de embulachar a minha amada irmã.

- Seu noivo tá e acabando com a música, por isso o Di Caprio se afogou! – olhei pra Alice tentando entender a lógica do que ela disse.

- O que?

- O coitado deve ter ouvido Emm cantando e preferiu se afogar!

**Love can touch us one time and last for a lifetime**

**And never let go till we're gone**

**Love was when I loved you, one true time I hold to**

**In my life we'll always go on**

**O amor pode nos tocar uma vez e durar uma vida.**

**E nunca nos abandonar até termos partido.**

**Amor foi quando eu amei você, um momento verdadeiro a qual me seguro**

**Em minha vida nós sempre seguiremos em frente**

- Se você calar a boca Emm, a Rose vai dar pra você! – de repente um silêncio sepulcral se fez.

- Jura ursinha? – os olhos do infeliz brilhavam como duas estrelas.

- Eu vou subir, mas antes o meu amigo aqui tem uma coisa pra dizer a você Bellinha. – insistiu jogando seu enorme braço sobre o ombro de Edward que me olhava fixamente.

- Acho melhor...

- Cara se quiser dar uma hoje, tem que fazer igual a mim. – disse o animal batendo no peito, Edward olhou para Jasper que dedilhou a guitarra, reconheci no mesmo instante os acordes, era a minha música preferida do **Bom Jovi, I'll be there for you**. Meu coração martelava no peito

**Eu acho que desta vez você está realmente partindo  
Eu ouvi sua mochila dizer adeus  
E enquanto meu coração partido cai sangrando  
Você diz que o amor verdadeiro é suicídio  
Você diz que tem chorado mil rios  
E agora você está nadando para a praia.  
Você me deixou afogando em minhas lágrimas,  
E nunca mais irá me salvar.  
Vou rezar a Deus para me dar mais uma chance, garota.**

O tom da voz de Edward era parecido e assim que começou a cantar me arrepiei toda. Ele cantava sem se importar de estar pagando mico.

**Eu estarei lá por você  
Estas cinco palavras que eu juro para você  
Quando você respira eu quero ser o ar para você  
Eu estarei lá por você  
Eu viveria e morreria por você  
Roubaria o sol do céu para você  
Palavras não podem dizer o que um amor pode fazer  
Eu estarei lá por você**

Eu sei que você sabe que nós temos passado bons momentos  
Agora eles têm seus próprios caminhos a seguir  
Eu posso te prometer o amanhã  
Mas eu não posso comprar de volta o ontem  
E baby, você sabe que minhas mãos estão sujas  
Mas eu queria ser seu namorado  
Eu serei a água quando você ficar com sede, baby  
Quando você ficar bêbada, eu serei o vinho.

Emm e Jazz o acompanhavam no refrão, Edward cantava pra mim e eu estava me derretendo ali.

**Eu estarei lá por você  
Estas cinco palavras que eu juro para você  
Quando você respira eu quero ser o ar para você  
Eu estarei lá por você  
Eu viveria e morreria por você  
Roubaria o sol do céu para você  
Palavras não podem dizer o que um amor pode fazer  
Eu estarei lá por você  
**

De repente não sei de onde surgiu uma escada e Edward subiu para a sacada, aqueles malucos haviam pensado em tudo, eu estava tão absorta nele que nem vi Alice e minha irmã saírem do quarto.

**E eu não estava lá quando você estava feliz  
Eu não estava lá quando você estava triste  
Eu não queria ter perdido seu aniversário, baby  
Eu gostaria de ter visto você assoprar aquelas velas.  
**

- Eu estarei lá por você, estas cinco palavras que eu juro para você... – ele tocou meu rosto sem parar de cantar baixinho desta vez. - Quando você respira eu quero ser o ar para você, eu estarei lá por você, eu viveria e morreria por você. – Edward cantava com os olhos fixos aos meus. - Roubaria o sol do céu para você, palavras não podem dizer o que um amor pode fazer, mas eu estarei lá por você, Bella!

- Seu maluco!

- Não sou maluco, só estou apaixonado! – disse me puxando pra si, me arrebatando em um de seus beijos enlouquecedores. Ao longe ouvi a voz de minha irmã gritando um "Yes", e a risada grotesca de Emmett.

Edward me levou para dentro e entre beijos nos despimos, nos entregando um ao outro, fizemos amor por várias vezes até cairmos completamente saciados.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*


	7. EU,VOCÊ E UM IGLU!

**Capitulo extra de feriado! **

* * *

**CAPITULO VII**

**Eu, você e um iglu! **

**POV EDWARD**

Senti os raios de sol entrar pelas portas de vidro da sacada, minha cabeça estalou e soltei um gemido involuntário.

- Isso é que dar beber! – ouvi a voz doce de Bella ao meu lado, me repreendendo com doçura, me virei e ela sorriu segurando um copo em sua mão e a outra havia algo. – Tome! – me ofereceu o copo. – É o kit ressaca de Esme, Carlisle que inventou. – havia dois comprimidos em sua mão.

- O que e isso? – perguntei torcendo o nariz.

- Antiácido, analgésico e remédio para o fígado... – disparou. – É tiro e queda!

- Porque ele fez isso?

-Você tinha que ver os porres de Emm e Jazz. – falou divertida. – Logo vai estar novinho em folha... – Bella se aproximou do meu ouvido e sussurrou. – E pronto pra outra!

- Eu to morto... – voltei a me deitar entregando o copo a ela. – Você acabou comigo.

- Como é que é? O insaciável aqui é você meu caro! – acusou semicerrando os olhos. – Volte a dormir, depois tome um banho, vai se sentir melhor. – disse estalando um beijo em meus lábios.

- Não vai ficar aqui comigo?

- Você precisa descansar, recuperar suas forças, vou cavalgar um pouco e tenho que retornar algumas ligações. Juro que não demoro, descanse! – assenti somente voltando a fechar os olhos.

Acordei me sentindo bem melhor, Bella não estava no quarto, olhei no relógio e passava das treze horas. Tomei um banho e desci, havia bastante movimentação na parte externa da casa, estavam montando a enorme tenda e tudo mais.

- Edward, como se sente querido? – Esme perguntou gentilmente.

- Estou bem, obrigado pelo remédio e desculpe por...

-Tsc! Não ligue pra isso querido, é natural, Bella almoçou e saiu a cavalo, quer comer algo?

- Não se preocupe, obrigado Esme. – a agradeci pela atenção. – Vou procurar Bella.

- Pode ser que a encontre próximo ao grande carvalho, ela adora aquele lugar. –assenti saindo, Esme estava certa, ao longe pude vê-la compenetrada, parecia rabiscar algo. Fiz com que o cavalo se aproximasse sem barulho, desmontei me aproximando sorrateiramente.

-Boa tarde! - Bella guinchou levando a mão ao peito.

- De onde você surgiu?

- Estava compenetrada demais no que estava fazendo e não me notou, o que é isso? – perguntei apontando para a pasta que ela rapidamente fechou.

- São esboços, desenhos, coisas minhas. – disse nervosa dando de ombros.

- Prometeu me mostrar, tá lembrada?

- Nem estão tão bons e... – estendi a mão e ela bufou me entregando a pasta.

- Uau! – soltei ao ver a perfeição dos traços, havia alguns desenhos de nós dois, nos beijando, nos amando. Assim como desenho dos meus olhos, minha boca, em um deles eu estava nu, de costas. Em um deles estávamos deitados um de frente para o outro, eram tão detalhistas, tão perfeitos. – São lindos, tão perfeitos, você é uma artista, Bella.

-Tsc! Para com isso! – retrucou tomando a pasta. – É só um passa tempo.

- Pois eu acho que você deveria investir!

- Sou web designer, sabia?

-Sim eu sei, mas ainda assim é uma coisa a qual deveria investir tem muito talento. – insisti a beijando.

- Desculpa... – pediu assim que rompemos o beijo. – Pelas coisas que eu lhe disse, magoei você e não sabe o quanto me doeu.

- Esquece! – pedi sinceramente.

- Me perdoa! Insistiu. – Você foi a melhor coisa que aconteceu em minha vida, Edward. – disse se aninhando em meu peito.

- Faço suas minhas palavras, você foi sem sombras de dúvidas a melhor coisa que já aconteceu em minha vida, eu te quero comigo assim, pra sempre! Ou até quando você me quiser ao seu lado!

- Hmm... Acho que pra sempre vai ser pouco! – ri com gosto voltando a beijá-la. – Há propósito, eu amei a serenata! – meneei a cabeça envergonhado. Oh meu Deus! Edward Masen está corado?

- Aquilo foi ideia de Emmett, seu cunhado é maluco!

- Ele é seu amigo! – apontou entre risos. –E deixou claro isso ontem, acredita que ele o nomeou seu padrinho? Pode se preparar meu caro!

- Você ta brincando?

- Emm e Rose anunciaram hoje cedo! Agora eu e você somos padrinhos oficiais, junto com Jazz e Alice.

- Que legal!

- Legal? Você não sabe o karma que arrumou, doçura. – disse me imitando, Bella soltou um grande suspiro mordendo os lábios em seguida.

- Ontem sua amiga veio falar comigo. – automaticamente me virei para ela.

- Tanya? – Bella assentiu. – E o que ela queria?

- Estava preocupada com você, disse que ficaria furioso com ela pelo que fez e...

- E estou, veja o que ela provocou e...

- Tanya se desculpou, disse que gosta muito de você.

- E o que mais ela disse? – perguntei desconfiado, Bella me escondia algo.

- Que foi sua cliente e que acabaram se tornando amigos, que ambos eram solitários e acabavam fazendo companhia um para o outro. – disse dando de ombros.

-E é verdade! – afirmei. – Ela disse mais alguma coisa?

- Disse que você é um rapaz encantador, inteligente e a mulher que for merecedora de seu coração, pode se considerar uma mulher de muita sorte! Porque ela terá ao seu lado o melhor homem que uma mulher pode desejar, isso sem contar o sexo!

- Ela disse isso? – perguntei surpreso.

- Com todas as letras.

- Tanya sempre foi exagerada!

- Eu não acho! – a olhei surpreso. – Concordo com Tanya, você é o melhor homem que uma mulher pode desejar, é perfeito em todos os sentidos.

- Já disse que não sou perfeito!

- Se não fosse... – me olhou apreensiva. – E não se ofenda com o que vou dizer, mas se não fosse perfeito, acha mesmo que teria sua agenda sempre lotada?

- Por falar nisso eu estive pensando e...

- Edward, não vamos tomar nenhuma decisão no calor do momento está bem? Eu te quero, te quero pra mim, te quero na minha vida... Eu te quero como meu namorado, meu homem, meu! Mas não posso e não vou impor nada a você, é a sua profissão, foi assim que eu o conheci e prometo que vou tentar compreender, mas é humanamente impossível pra mim, aceitar... Porque a simples ideia de você tocando outra mulher me deixa... Eu não suportaria... Enlouqueceria... Eu... Eu...

-Shhh... Ta bem, eu entendi Bella. – disse a envolvendo em meus braços. – Eu compreendi. – reafirmei, estava em minhas mãos, eu teria que me decidir entre tê-la comigo, ou minha profissão.

Não tocamos mais no assunto, voltamos juntos para a casa, eu estava faminto e Bella insistiu em preparar algo pra mi, acabei encontrando Emmett.

- Que bom que te encontrei, a Bellinha falou contigo?

- Sim, tem certeza disso Emmett?

- Absoluta mano!Você é uma cara legal, é meu irmão cara! – confesso que fiquei tocado com aquilo, ele e Jasper me chamaram para dar uma volta enquanto as mulheres ajudariam Esme com a organização do jantar de logo mais.

Eu havia notado que Bella e Rosalie estavam mais unidas, enquanto estávamos no carvalho, Bella havia dito que contou a verdade a Rosalie e que se surpreendeu com a atitude da irmã, pois sempre a julgou fútil e egoísta. Também disse a ela que havia contado tudo a Emmett e ele aceitou bem, tirando suas perguntas indiscretas, Bella disse que com Rosalie, foi a mesma coisa.

Me preocupava o fato de tantas pessoas estarem sabendo, alguém poderia deixar escapar algo e seria um desastre total. Claro que eu não me preocupava comigo e sim com Bella, se a atormentavam pelo que houve com Jacob, imagine se souberem o que diriam!

A cidade era mesmo pequena, paramos em um bar e ficamos jogando conversa fora, eles contaram como conheceram suas garotas, há quanto tempo estavam juntos... Senti uma pontada de inveja, eu não tinha uma história legal pra contar, a não ser o que vivi nesses dias com Bella.

Eu tinha uma decisão a tomar, havia tanto em jogo e sinceramente pela primeira vez em minha vida, me vi dividido. Claro que eu queria Bella, mas eu não tinha planos de me aposentar tão cedo, o que eu faria? Tornar-me um advogado? Começar tudo do zero? Não sei se poderia abrir mão dela, não estava pronto pra isso e não se algum dia estaria.

Quatro dias... Há uma semana eu não tinha nada com o que me preocupar além de agradar alguma senhora ilustre, realizar seus desejos mais secretos, suas fantasias sexuais. Eu tinha uma vida tranquila e sossegada, no entanto agora, aqui estou eu, envolvido com essas pessoas tão diferentes, tão estranhas e ao mesmo tempo tão especiais. Mesmo a maioria sendo cheio da grana, não são esnobes e enjoado como as pessoas em Los Angeles. Despertei dos meus devaneios com a voz de Tanya.

- Olá rapazes! – tanto Emmett, quanto Jasper olharam pra mim.

-Olá Tanya, perdida por aqui? – Jasper disse ao cumprimentá-la.

- Poderia dizer que sim, mas não, vi quando saíram e eu precisava falar com Edward, será que podem nos dar licença?

- Não vai querer se consultar com ele agora, vai? – provocou Emmett com seu jeito nada discreto, Tanya riu debochada.

- Não querido, é somente uma conversa entre amigos.

- Tudo bem então, a gente vai nessa cara. – ele se levantou e fez menção de pegar a carteira.

- Sou o padrinho, portanto, eu pago. – Emmett sorriu estendendo o braço pra mim, para um aperto de irmãos.

- Precisava falar com você, querido. – Tanya disse assim que os dois saíram. – Fiquei preocupada com você Edward.

- Estou bem, não se preocupe. – falei dando de ombros.

- O conheço Edward e sei que não está nada bem, tem algo te preocupando. – ela realmente me conhecia bem, bem demais! – É aquela jovem, não é? O que aconteceu meu amigo?

- Ainda estou tentando entender... - bufei passando a mão pelo cabelo. – Não sei dizer como isso aconteceu, mas quando me dei conta, estava completamente arrebatado. Ela é tão doce, tão diferente... Parece loucura porque nos conhecemos a o que? Quatro dias... Sou completamente louco por ela...

- Eu vi! Edward Masen fazendo serenata?

-Nem me lembre! – afundei meu rosto em minhas mãos.

- Finalmente se apaixonou meu querido! Isso que sente por essa moça, é amor Edward.

- Amor? Mas mal nos conhecemos e...

- O amor é assim Edward, pra ele não tem tempo, idade, ou qualquer outra formalidade. Você enlouquece, faz coisas que jamais sonhou fazer um dia... Você a ama, Edward e pelo modo como ela reagiu a mim, não tenho dúvidas de que aquela moça te ama também.

- Não sei o que fazer... – confessei. – Eu sei que Bella me quer e o quanto quer, mas por mais que tente, mão consegue aceitar o que faço e...

- Desculpe querido, mas nenhuma mulher que o ame de verdade aceitará dividi-lo com outras. Se a ama, vai ter que abrir mão desta sua vida.

- E vou fazer o que, me diz?

- A escolha é sua, querido, você é quem tem que ver o que é mais importante pra você, a jovem Isabella, ou sua carreira. – ela não estava sendo de grande ajuda, só me deixou mais confuso. – Vim lhe pedir desculpas pela minha atitude infantil, sei que lhe causou problemas e realmente lamento.

- Tudo bem, sei que não fez por mal, só não sabia o que estava em jogo. – peguei sua mão, a levando até os lábios, depositei um beijo nela e Tanya sorriu meneando a cabeça.

- Sempre sedutor, não me admira que a jovem tenha se apaixonado!

Ficamos um tempo por lá, ela falou de seu "namorado", que estavam dando um tempo e que sentiu minha falta, assim como de nossas conversas. Voltamos para o rancho já passava das cinco e assim que desci do carro, fui ver Bella.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

**POV BELLA**

Alice, Rose e eu ajudamos Esme com a organização do jantar de ensaio, minha irmã estava uma pilha de nervos, minha mãe estava mais nervosa que Rose em si, mas era dona Renée e o fato era que minha mãe é louca!

Eu não conseguia me concentrar em nada, minha mente estava na conversa que Edward e eu tivemos mais cedo, não que eu esperasse que ele do nada abrisse mão de tudo por mim, mas me senti frustrada quando abri meu coração a ele e Edward simplesmente me abraçou me aninhando em seus braços, mas nada disse. E lá estava eu, me enchendo de perguntas, deixando minha insegurança vir á tona novamente, de repente Emm e Jazz apareceram, sem Edward.

- Onde está Edward? – disparei assim que os vi, os dois se entreolharam sem saber o que dizer. – Vou repetir a pergunta, onde está Edward?

- Ele ficou no bar...

- Porque ele ficou no bar? – cortei Emm, aquilo nãotava me cheirando nada bem.

- Tanya apareceu por lá e disse que precisava conversar com ele, ai vazamos! – disparou em um fôlego só.

- E porque o deixou lá? – inquiriu Rose. – Tivesse o trazido na marra!

-Deixa Rose, tudo bem, me deem licença. – pedi indo pro meu quarto, o que ela teria pra falar com ele? Aquela pergunta ficava remoendo em minha mente.

Não tive animo pra sair, fiquei na sacada sentada em uma das cadeiras tentando me concentrar em meus desenhos, mas minha mente estava cheias de "se" e "porque". As horas passavam e nada de Edward, por volta de cinco horas aproximadamente, vi um carrão estacionando e Edward desceu dele, Tanya estava ao volante.

Em uma atitude infantil corri pra dentro e me joguei na cama pegando a primeira coisa que vi para ler, por sorte eu deixava um livro sobre a cabeceira, não que eu tivesse tido tempo de ler alguma coisa desde que chegamos aqui. Meu coração disparou ao ouvir a maçaneta ranger, ele entrou sério, compenetrado, sorriu sem jeito quando me viu.

- Oi! – disse se aproximando, eu queria perguntar, exigir o que ele esteve fazendo com ela, mas me calei, mordi a língua para não dizer uma só palavra.

- Oi! – me obriguei a dizer. – Estão todos meio malucos, então subi pra ler. – falei erguendo o livro.

- Bella, eu...

- Estava com Tanya na cidade, eu sei, Emm me avisou. – ele me olhou confuso, e como mais havia feito mais cedo, não disse mais nada, foi até sua mala e separou a roupa que usaria logo mais.

- Quer tomar banho primeiro? – perguntou se virando, havia algo errado, eu podia sentir, mas o que? E confesso que não tive coragem de perguntar.

- Pode ir, vou depois. – Edward assentiu indo para o banheiro.

Como o jantar era informal, optei por um vestido frente única, estilo Marylin Monroe em um tom de azul escuro. Prendi meus cabelos para valorizar o decote das costas, sorri ao me lembrar de quando Edward disse aquilo. **"Sempre que usar um decote como este, use os cabelos presos, valoriza o decote e a deixa mais sensual." **Soltei o ar com força dando uma última olhada no espelho e sai, ele estava parado olhando para fora do quarto, seu olhar estava perdido, em que tanto pensava? Foi a pergunta que me veio a mente, limpei a garganta me fazendo presente.

- Está linda! – disse vindo na minha direção, estalou um beijo em meus lábios, me fazendo dar uma voltinha em seguida. – Você é mesmo uma linda mulher. – seu olhar estava ainda mais intenso do que o normal.

- E você consegue estar ainda mais lindo, se é que isso é possível! – ele sorriu meneando a cabeça.

- Absurda! – o ouvi dizer baixinho.

Descemos e nos dirigimos para a imensa tenda armada há alguns metros da casa, estava tudo impecável como costumava ser as festas de Esme. Rosalie estava linda e Alice então, nem se fala.

- Olá filha! – meu pai me cumprimentou com um abraço, mesmo estando em Forks, mal nos vimos. – Você está tão linda!

- Tsc! Para com isso pai, olha pra você Charlie Swan, está um gato!

- Sempre fui bonitão! – brincou, seu humor estava ótimo, Sue também estava linda.

- Bella!

-Como vai Leah? – perguntei se vontade.

- Bem melhor agora! – respondeu olhando para Edward, o devorando com o olhar. _**"Vadia!"**_- gritei mentalmente, com vontade de arrancar seus olhos.

Havia bastante gente, muitos conhecidos e outros eu jamais vi em minha vida. Tanya nos cumprimentou com um simples aceno, Edward sorriu pra ela e aquilo me incomodou e muito.

- Bella? – Jacob chamou, fiquei tentada a ignorá-lo, mas me virei, ele estava com uma loira ao seu lado, a garota era linda, não se podia negar. – Gostaria de lhe apresentar minha noiva, Lauren Malory.

- Prazer em conhecê-la Lauren. – a cumprimentei com um simples aceno. – Este é Edward, meu namorado.

- Como vai Edward? Soube que é de Los Angeles? – disse sorrindo feito uma idiota para ele.

- Prazer em conhecê-la Lauren, sim, eu moro lá há algum tempo. – respondeu educadamente.

- Por acaso é modelo? É tão bonito e tem um porte...

- Vem amor, vamos dar uma circulada! – Jacob a cortou praticamente a arrastando de lá, me virei para Edward sem conseguir esconder o meu desagrado.

- Porque ta me olhando assim, eu não fiz nada! –se defendeu.

- Preciso de uma bebida, vamos dar uma circulada antes que ela avance em você! – ele riu revirando os olhos.

- Definitivamente você é absurda, Bella! – me virei pra ele e fiz uma careta mostrando a língua, ele estancou me puxando pra si. – Já disse pra não mostrar a língua pra mim! – disse sério. – Agora vou ter que beijá-la. – quando fiz menção de falar Edward me beijou, e não foi um beijo qualquer, foi um beijo urgente, sôfrego, simplesmente apaixonado.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

**POV EDWARD**

Bella não teceu nenhum comentário pelo fato de eu ter estado com Tanya, também não fez uma pergunta sequer, o que achei estranho. Aliás, ela estava estranha, achei melhor ir tomar um banho e me preparar para este bendito jantar.

Enquanto ela estava no banheiro se aprontando, fiquei divagando sobre tudo que ocorreu nesses dias, e havia tomado uma decisão, um limpar de garganta me chamou a atenção, me virei e ela estava ali, linda, absurdamente linda em um vestido azul. Achei melhor deixar para comunicar-lhe minha decisão depois do jantar, quando estivéssemos aqui, a sós!

Havia muita gente circulando por lá, e pelo comentário de Bella, muitos ali ela jamais viu. Seu pai veio cumprimentá-la, Bella foi extremamente carinhosa com ele e Sue, assim como Seth, mas ela e Leah se estranharam um pouco, não a culpava, ela fazia questão de provocar Bella. Chegava a ser incomoda a forma como me olhava, praticamente berrava "Me foda!", e sou capaz de apostar que Bella notou.

Tanya nos cumprimentou com um aceno, sorri pra ela, pela minha visão periférica vi Bella revirar os olhos e por mais que tentasse disfarçar seu incomodo, não conseguiu. Fiquei tenso ao ver Jacob se aproximar de nós, estava acompanhado de uma loira alta e muito bonita.

-Bella? – a chamou e notei que Bella hesitou em se virar. – Gostaria de lhe apresentar minha noiva, Lauren Malory. – ela deu uma boa olhada na loira.

- Prazer em conhecê-la Lauren. – a cumprimentou com um simples aceno, de forma bem seca. – Este é Edward, meu namorado. – disse envolvendo meu braço, praticamente o estrangulando, qual era o problema dela, estria com ciúme dele?

- Como vai Edward? Soube que é de Los Angeles? – disparou a loira sorrindo afetada pra mim, conhecia bem aquele tipo.

- Prazer em conhecê-la Lauren, sim, eu moro lá há algum tempo. – respondi fazendo um breve aceno.

- Por acaso é modelo? É tão bonito e tem um porte...

- Vem amor, vamos dar uma circulada! – prendi o riso, a cara do idiota foi demais, pelo visto a loira iria fazê-lo pagara o que fez a Bella, que se virou me olhando de um jeito estranho.

- Porque ta me olhando assim, eu não fiz nada! –me defendi, qual era o problema dela?

- Preciso de uma bebida, vamos dar uma circulada antes que ela avance em você! – cuspiu entre os dentes, estava furiosa.

- Definitivamente você é absurda, Bella! – ela se virou fazendo uma careta me dando de língua. – Já disse pra não mostrar a língua pra mim! – falei estancando, a puxando pra mim. – Agora vou ter que beijá-la. – Bella fez menção em retrucar, mas a calei com um beijo, um beijo completamente apaixonado.

- Seu maluco! – acusou ofegante.

- Maluco por você... – sussurrei em seu ouvido. – Gostosa! – conclui de forma bem sexy, Bella arfou se recompondo, sorri ao ver sua pele toda arrepiadinha. – Com frio? – provoquei.

- Vá à merda! - disparou sem me olhar, não contive o riso.

Acabamos nos juntando a Alice e Jasper, já que Emmett e Rose estavam ocupados demais dando atenção a todos. Após o jantar ser servido, houve uma homenagem aos noivos com direito a telão e tudo. Bella foi chamada pra dizer algumas palavras, hesitante subiu no pequeno palco.

-Boa noite a todos, o que dizer sobre Rosalie e Emmett... – ela fez uma pausa. - Jamais vi um casal tão compatível, em tudo! – Bella sorriu meneando a cabeça, enquanto as pessoas riram. – Não foi surpresa pra mim quando minha mãe disse: Rose e Emm vão se casar! Desde pequena eu via um olhar para o outro fascinado, acho que sempre se amaram e aqui estão vocês, prestes a dar um passo importante em suas vidas, sei que serão felizes porque acima de tudo se amam e isso é o mais importante, o resto se resolve! Amo vocês dois! – disse erguendo a taça em um brinde.

- E nós amamos você, Bellinha! - Emmett respondeu de onde estava.

- Gostaria de chamar ao palco o padrinho do noivo, Edward Masen! – senti todos os olhares em mim, me levantei cruzando com Bella no caminho.

- Vai lá, boa sorte! – disse estalando um beijo em meus lábios, assim que subi ao palco, limpei a garganta discretamente.

- Boa noite a todos! Infelizmente não conheço os noivos há tanto tempo, na realidade nos conhecemos há alguns dias, mesmo assim encontrei um amigo de verdade, um irmão! O que tenho a dizer é que, sejam felizes, um brinde aos noivos!

- É isso ai mano! – Emmett disse ficando de pé, ele fazia um gesto muito estranho, definitivamente ele era uma figura. A festa rolava solta e Bella simplesmente havia sumido.

- Viram a Bella? – perguntei a Alice e Jasper.

- Ela estava com Esme, Renée e mais duas mulheres. – Alice respondeu indicando a direção, agradeci indo ao encontro dela, ao me aproximar estanquei. Ao lado dela estava Victória Sanders, uma cliente, havia desmarcado um encontro com ela, para vir com Bella. Mas o que ela fazia aqui? Assim que me viu, Bella acenou sorrindo, disse algo a elas e veio em minha direção.

-Oi sumido! – disse com um imenso sorriso, estalou um beijo em meus lábios, estava um pouco alta, Bella era fraca para bebida e deve ter exagerado. - Venha, quero que conheça Victória, é amiga intima de Esme e têm negócios em Los Angeles, ela é muito simpática e...

- Acho melhor não, Bella.

- Por quê? – perguntou franzindo o cenho.

- Depois eu explico, venha...

- Explica agora! – exigiu.

- Por favor, vamos sair daqui. – pedi tentando nos afastar antes que Victória me visse, relutante Bella me acompanhou, mas antes parou para pegar uma taça com um dos garçons. – Acho que devia parar de beber.

-Pois algo me diz que vou precisar! – respondeu atravessado. – O que diabos está acontecendo, Edward? – exigiu assim que nos afastamos da tenda.

- Aquela mulher que conversava com vocês...

- Victória?

- Sim, é Victória Sanders, ela é minha cliente, Bella. – os olhos dela saltaram, ela apertava a taça em sua mão e tive medo de que a mesma quebrasse em pedaços.

- Ex?

-Não! Na realidade cancelei um encontro com ela para vir com você. – ela tinha o olhar perdido, parecia processar o que eu havia dito.

- Isso é ótimo! – disparou sarcástica. - Maravilha! Isso é um casamento ou um encontro de clientes suas? Aquela mulher é a melhor amiga de Esme, elas são intimas, Edward!

- Eu jamais podia imaginar que...

- Claro que não! Como você poderia saber não é? O seu serviço é dar prazer a elas, nada mais!

- Não precisa falar assim comigo! – suas palavras me incomodaram e muito.

- Com certeza deve estar rindo de mim, porque minha mãe falou pra ela sobre meu namorado, eu falei sobre você, e com certeza ela te viu no palco, te viu comigo!

- Lamento muito!

- Lamentar não vai adiantar muito meu caro! Ela falou com você?

- Ainda não. – respondi somente, Bella andava de um lado para outro sibilando algo inteligível.

- Ora, ora!- Bella e eu olhamos automaticamente na mesma direção, Victória se aproximava de nós com um sorriso sínico nos lábios. – Esse mundo é mesmo pequeno, não? Seu nome é mesmo Edward ou também mentiu pra ela, Robert?

- Meu nome é Edward! – respondi sem emoção na voz.

- Ela é sua cliente? Por isso cancelou nosso compromisso?

- Desculpe Victória, mas isso não é de sua conta.

- Claro que é, fiquei sem você esta semana, e isto é imperdoável! – ela simplesmente ignorava a presença de Bella ali. – Depois de tanto tempo, como pode me trocar por uma novata.

- A proposta era interessante. – evitei olhar para Bella naquele momento. – Estou a serviço e espero que respeite isso!

- Ela disse que são namorados, a mãe dela já deve estar planejando o casamento, pela empolgação com que falava de vocês! – disse entre risos, Bella continuava estática, parecia em choque.

- Faz parte do acordo, mas creio que isso não seja de sua ossada, Victória.

- Não mesmo, já que estamos aqui, poderíamos fazer um programa o que acha? Você me deve isso! Afinal nos vemos duas vezes por semana e me deixou a ver navios.

- Lamento, mas já disse que estou em serviço!

- Quanto ela te pagou por essa palhaçada, Robert... Quer dizer, Edward?

- Não importa!

- Eu pago o dobro, por uma única noite, o que me diz?

- Sabe perfeitamente quais são as regras, Victória! Quando me comprometo, vou até o fim!

- O triplo, só por esta noite, creio que a novata não vá se importar em dividi-lo comigo.

- Já disse que estou a trabalho! E você está sendo inconveniente! – Victória me lançou um olhar desafiador.

- O que acha que toda esta gente vai dizer quando souber que não passa de um garoto de programa, que foi contratado para se passar por namorado dela... – disse apontando para Bella com desdém. – Porque até onde sei, sua novata é a piada desta cidade, meu caro! – eu mal a enxergava, nunca senti tanta raiva de uma mulher em minha vida!

- Como ele mesmo disse... – Bella se pronunciou, deu alguns passos se postando entre Victória e eu. – Edward está a trabalho, eu o contratei e ele é meu até voltarmos para Los Angeles. E pra sua informação não vou dividi-lo com você, Victória... – cuspiu o nome como uma praga. – Está sendo inconveniente, está tão desesperada assim?

- Bella...

- Shiii... Fica quieto ai! – exigiu sem se virar. – Não me ameace Victória! Quer contar a verdade a todos? Quer nos expor? À vontade, e eu digo a todos que você está desesperada por uma única noite com ele, a poderosa Victória Sanders mendigando uma noite de sexo com um michê! – as duas se encaravam de um modo assustador, por um momento pensei que se atracariam ali mesmo.

- Isso não vai ficar assim! – Victória cuspiu entre os dentes voltando para a tenda, Bella continuou parada olhando na direção que ela havia ido.

- Bella? - me aproximei hesitante, ela não se virou pra mim. – Me desculpe pelas coisas que eu disse... – rogava para que não a tivesse magoado demais. – Mas não poderia ter dito a ela a verdade, você compreende, não é? Bella? – ela continuava a olhar fixamente para o lugar onde Victória estava.

- Acha que ela contará a verdade?

- Depois da ameaça que fez, acho difícil, além do mais ela é casada e... – Bella riu meneando a cabeça. – O que foi?

- Victória não é casa há muito tempo, Edward! Mas pelo que notei é completamente apaixonada por você...

- Não seja absurda!

- Ela trata você como uma propriedade! Como se a pertencesse de certa forma, é assim com todas?

- Bella...

- Sou mesmo uma estúpida... – ela sorriu sem humor, virou-se pra mim, finalmente me olhando nos olhos, novamente sorriu tocando meu rosto. – Eu sinceramente cheguei a pensar que... A pensar que nós dois... – as lágrimas escorriam pelo seu rosto e aquilo estava me matando. – Mas não há um futuro para nós...

- Por favor, não diga isso. – pedi a envolvendo em meus braços.

- Você foi tão bom pra mim... – novamente tocou meu rosto. – Nunca fui tão feliz, como fui ao teu lado durante esses dias e vou carregar isso aqui pra sempre. – dizia apontando para o coração.

- Não Bella, por favor, não... – minha voz saiu embargada, senti as lágrimas escorrerem pelo meu rosto.

- Por mais que eu deseje, por mais que eu queira, por mais que eu te ame, Edward. Sempre haverá uma Tanya ou uma Victória entre nós, você tem sua vida, e eu não me encaixo nela.

-Não quero minha antiga vida, quero você, fica comigo! – pedi a prendendo em meus braços.

- Eu não posso pedir para que abra mão de tudo por minha causa, não é justo, vivemos em mundos diferentes, Edward, incompatíveis.

- Eu me adapto ao seu mundo, ou podemos criar um mundo só nosso! – ela sorriu olhando em meus olhos, seu rosto molhado, tão molhado quanto o meu.

- E faríamos o que Edward? Nos mudaríamos para o Alaska? Talvez lá não ajam distintas damas da sociedade loucas por uma noite de sexo com você!Quem sabe se morássemos em um iglu! – disse irônica!

- Um iglu pra mim estaria de bom tamanho! – Bella meneou a cabeça. - Encontraremos um meio, porque não posso ficar sem você... Porque você é tudo que eu quero, é tudo que eu preciso, Bella. – eu a prendia em meus braços com força, levei minha mão a sua nuca a segurando firme e a beijei. Automaticamente as mãos de Bella foram para os meus cabelos e o beijo ficou intenso, sôfrego.

- Edward... – Bella disse assim que rompemos o beijo, suas mãos agarram com força minha camisa. - Eu... Eu... – ela não conseguiu falar, afundando o rosto em meu peito.

- Não chore Bella, olhe pra mim... – pedi a afastando, segurando seu queixo. - Quando fui ao seu encontro naquele aeroporto, não fazia a ínfima ideia de que me apaixonaria por você. Mesmo assim cancelei meus compromissos e deixei minha agenda em aberto, vai levar um tempo até eu me acertar e montar um escritório, as coisas vão ficar um pouco apertadas, mas tenho minhas reservas e algumas aplicações. Quando voltarmos para Los Angeles, não vou voltar a fazer programas Bella! Serei apenas Edward Masen, advogado e se me der à honra, seu namorado!

- Mas...

- Fica comigo Bella... – voltei a pedir. – Você é tudo pra mim, tudo!Juntos Bella, até o fim, tá lembrada? – ela nada disse, simplesmente me beijou, foi um beijo cheio de paixão, de amor.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*


	8. DESABAFOS E DESPEDIDAS!

**Desculpem a demora, **

**visitas em casa, correria! **

**Mas aqui está p capitulo de sábado!**

**Beijos e divirtam-se! **

**Ah! E não esqueçam de comentar. **

* * *

**CAPITULO VIII**

**Desabafo e despedidas**

**POV BELLA**

Não consegui resistir a ele!Edward estava ali, me prendendo em seus braços... Pedindo pra ficar com ele... Deus! Ele estava chorando! Edward estava disposto a abrir mão de tudo por mim, a cada palavra dele minha decisão de me afastar caia por terra.

Estava certa de que não teríamos futuro juntos, e Victória Sanders veio confirmar que eu tinha razão, ela o queria o desejava e estava disposta a tudo para tê-lo, mesmo que somente por uma noite. Ao contrário de mim que o queria comigo pra sempre, como meu amigo, meu namorado e meu amante... Eu queria Edward em minha vida, enroscado em mim tanto quanto nos fosse permitido, mas ao mesmo me perguntava por quantas vezes teríamos que passar por isso? Quantas mais encontraríamos?

- Fica comigo Bella... – novamente pediu com os olhos marejados. – Você é tudo pra mim, tudo!Juntos Bella, até o fim, tá lembrada? – não resisti e o beijei com todo o amor que eu sentia por aquele homem.

Estávamos ferrados, a mercê daquela mulher que ameaçava contar tudo a todos... Mas de certa forma eu não me importava, porque eu tinha Edward comigo, ao meu lado e aquilo me deu forças pra encarar o que quer que fosse.

- Precisamos avisar Emmett e Rosalie, vai que aquela maluca resolva dar com a língua nos dentes. – Edward disse acariciando meu rosto, tentando secá-lo, enquanto eu secava o dele.

- Sinceramente eu não me importo, Edward, só não gostaria de estragar o casamento de Rose, minha irmã sonhou tanto com este momento. – ele sorriu beijando meus lábios.

- Até que enfim encontrei vocês... – ouvimos Alice dizer. – Vocês tem tempo pra isso e... – ela me olhou com os olhos arregalados. – O que houve com você, parece um panda, ta toda borrada! – meu digamos "namorado", não conteve o riso. – Porque tava chorando?

- Longa história, pode me fazer um favor?

- Claro!

- Peça a Emm e Rose, pra me encontrarem na casa o mais rápido possível.

- Porque, o que ta acontecendo?

- Eu explico lá, leve Jazz também. - Alice assentiu voltando para a tenda enquanto Edward e eu íamos à direção da casa, precisava dar um jeito naquela maquiagem borrada. Assim que chegamos ao quarto Edward lavou o rosto enquanto eu retirava a maquiagem, passei somente um brilho nos lábios, não estava com saco e tão pouca paciência para me maquiar. Descemos em seguida encontrando Emm, Rose, Alice e Jasper nos aguardando.

- Alice disse que precisava falar conosco, o que foi desta vez? – disparou minha irmã, tão linda e grossa! – Estamos no meio do jantar de ensaio do meu casamento Bella!

- Aconteceu um imprevisto e...

- Imprevisto? Que imprevisto?

- Se me deixar falar, vai saber! – disse impaciente. – O fato é que Victória Sanders...

- A amiga da minha mãe? A ruiva gostosona? – disparou Emmett levando um tapa merecido de Rose.

- Ai ursinha, foi só um comentário! – resmungou passando a mão onde levou o tapa.

- Guarde-o pra você da próxima vez. – minha irmã cuspiu entre os dentes.

- Pois é, essa daí mesmo, ela é uma das clientes de Edward. – os quatro olharam simultaneamente para ele, que deu um sorriso amarelo. -

- Outra? – disparou Alice.

-Ótimo! Meu casamento virou encontro de suas clientes por acaso? Quem mais você traçou aqui? – ela praticamente avançou nele.

- Rose! – ralhei ficando entre ela e Edward.

- Como eu poderia saber que eram conhecidas de vocês? Eu mal sabia para onde estava indo quando saímos de Los Angeles. – se defendeu.

- Com o seu currículo, não há lugar neste país que esteja a salvo de encontrar uma de suas clientes! – disparou Alice, olhei pra ela chocada. – Desculpe! Fiquei curiosa e li a tal reportagem. – se justificou.

- O fato é que Victória não gostou nada de saber que ele está aqui comigo!

- E o que ela tem haver com isso? – disparou Emmett.

- Edward cancelou um programa com ela e a mulher não gostou nada de saber que foi por minha causa, ameaçou contar tudo a todos!

- E como ela sabe?

- Pelo óbvio! Esme havia me apresentado a ela antes, mamãe estava conosco e...

- Shiii... – soltou Emmett sendo fuzilado pela sua futura esposa.

- Sabe como ela é empolgada e não poupou elogios a Edward e quando Victória viu que o meu namorado era o tal Robert que a deixou a ver navios, ficou possessa! A mulher teve a cara de pau de oferecer o triplo, por apenas uma noite, acredita? – não consegui esconder minha indignação com aquilo.

- Wow! – aquilo só podia vir de Emm. – Por uma noite? Mano, você deve mandar muito bem mesmo! – Edward bufou revirando.

- Emm tem razão! – disparou Rose. - Dezoito mil euros por uma noite? Ou a vadia está desesperada, ou você é mesmo muito bom no que faz.

- Foco gente! – pedi chamando a atenção dos dois.

- Acha que ela vai dizer alguma coisa, Bella? – Jasper se pronunciou.

- Não sei, ela ficou furiosa, ainda mais quando a desafiei, mas achamos melhor deixar vocês a par de tudo.

- Se aquela perua tentar estragar meu casamento, vou depená-la! – minha irmã ameaçou.

- Acho melhor eu e Edward, ficarmos por aqui.

- Seus pais vão estranhar o fato, vão fazer perguntas, minha opinião é que deveriam voltar também. Tudo que eu não queria era voltar lá, mas Jazz estava certo.

- Tudo bem, é só ficarmos o mais longe possível dela.

- Ela ofereceu mesmo o triplo? – Alice perguntou bem baixinho, olhando para Edward. – O triplo?

-Tchau Alice!

- Vem Alice, vamos deixá-los a sós! – Jazz disse a tirando de lá.

- Bem que você poderia ter evitado alguns detalhes, não é? – Edward resmungou bicudo. – Tenho até medo das perguntas que Emm fará! – explodi em uma gargalhada, a cara dele era hilária.

- Disso não tenha dúvidas meu caro! – falei entre risos.

- Fez de propósito, não é, pra se vingar, confessa!

- Temos mesmo que voltar lá? – perguntei desfazendo o sorriso.

- Não queria voltar lá, pra ser sincera eu queria ir embora daqui, voltar para minha casa...

- Sua família está aqui, e no fundo eles te amam, não fique assim doçura. – pediu me envolvendo em seus braços, e eu me sentia incrivelmente bem ali.

Lá estávamos nós, sentados em uma das mesas, meu pai e Sue estavam em uma mesa próxima, minha mãe e Phill, na mesa ao lado. Muitos dos convidados haviam ido embora e agradeci mentalmente por isso, mas Victória ainda estava lá, Tanya também, assim como Jacob e sua noiva entre outros. Victória mantinha seus olhos fixos em Edward, o despindo com o olhar, o devorando e aquilo me irritava profundamente.

Eu simplesmente não conseguia relaxar, estava tensa demais e Edward não estava muito diferente, meus olhos não saiam daquela mulher, ela iria aprontar, eu podia sentir em meus ossos.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

**POV EDWARD**

O clima estava tenso, Bella mexia a perna irritantemente, sem contar que já havia bebido bastante e aquilo me preocupava. Rosalie e Emmett também estavam tensos, assim como Alice e Jasper e pra ajudar Victória não tirava os olhos de mim, ela implorava com o olhar "foda-me agora!".

- Ela podia ao menos disfarçar... – Bella cuspiu entre os dentes pegando outra taça. – Fica te olhando com aquele olhar de me foda agora! – segurei o riso, para não deixá-la ainda mais irritada, mas ela fazia uma carinha muito engraçada, estava enciumada. – Sem contar a aquela loira metida a Barbie, se continuar a olhar pra você daquele jeito, vou furar os olhos dela! – ameaçou.

- Acho que você ta vendo coisas, acontece quando se bebe demais. – ela me lançou um olhar mortal.

- Se é assim, já que elas querem olhar? Então vou dar a elas algo interessante pra ver... – me puxou pela lapela do paletó, me beijando de forma lenta e excitante, um beijo longo, demorado, avassalador.

- Não era para sermos discretos? – perguntei ofegante, ela passava a língua nos lábios, me provocando.

- Foda-se! – disse dando de ombros, seus olhos irradiavam desejo, luxuria e aquilo me excitou e muito, novamente ela me puxou pra perto de si. – Estou excitada... – sussurrou em meu ouvido mordendo de leve o lóbulo da minha orelha. – Incrivelmente excitada, completamente molhada, pronta pra você... – aquelas palavras tiveram um efeito instantâneo, droga! Eu estava excitado e muito!

- Para Bella, seus pais estão aqui do lado. – falei de forma sussurrada, como se lhe contasse um segredo, ela riu debochada. Levou a mão para debaixo da mesa e sem a menor cerimônia me tocou. Sorri para Phill com um aceno, enquanto a mão dela se apartava envolta dele, me deixando louco de tesão.

- O que acha de sairmos à francesa e...

- Não tem como eu sair daqui agora! – disfarçadamente retirei a mão dela entrelaçando nossos dedos, para evitar que voltasse a fazer aquilo.

- Tsc! Chato! – resmungou fazendo bico contrariada.

- Não fica brava, quando isso acabar, prometo de compensar, ta bem? – sussurrei em seu ouvido, ela abriu um enorme sorriso voltando a me beijar. Rompemos o beijo com leves beijos e quando nos separamos, Victória estava diante de nossa mesa.

- Nossa! Mas que casal mais apaixonado! – disse irônica, olhei em volta e todos olhavam para nossa mesa, Alice e Jasper tinham os olhos arregalados, assim como Rosalie e Emmett. Já Isabella lançou um olhar mortal para Victória e vice versa. "_**Fudeu!" **_– pensei comigo mesmo.

- Perdeu alguma coisa aqui, Victória? – o tom de Bella deixava claro que ela estava disposta a brigar, mas havia muito em jogo ali, com certeza não se perdoaria se de alguma forma, prejudicássemos o casamento.

- Minha proposta ainda está de pé e... – Bella fez menção de falar, mas me adiantei me pondo de pé.

- Se quiser, podemos conversar em particular, o que acha? – sugeri, já que por mais que disfarçassem, todos estavam atentos ao que acontecia ali.

- Claro. – respondeu com um sorriso vitorioso.

- Me acompanhe, por favor. – pedi educadamente, não tive coragem de olhar para Bella.

- O que está havendo? – Charlie perguntou se pondo diante de nós. – Porque está saindo assim?

- Tenho um assunto a tratar com a senhora Sanders, se o senhor me der licença, é particular. – pedi levando minha mão as costas de Victória, ela sorriu entendendo o recado.

- Assunto particular?

- Sobre trabalho. – Vitória ressaltou. – ele desviou seu olhar desconfiado de nós para sua filha.

- Deixe-o! – a voz de Bella soou tremula. – Deixe-o pai, Edward e Victória têm assuntos de trabalho a tratar.

- Espero que saiba o que esteja fazendo, garoto! – cerrei minhas mãos em punho, me perguntando se ela entenderia que eu estava tentando evitar um escândalo?

- Não se preocupe, vamos Victória.

- Sabia que viria pra mim, então de quanto falamos? – perguntou uma vez que estávamos fora da tenda.

- Ela me pagou seis mil euros. – respondi sério, seus olhos praticamente saltaram.

- É um preço alto, mas mantenho minha palavra, não tenho este montante em mãos, portanto...

- Se é assim, quando o tiver, conversamos. – agradeci mentalmente pela minha sorte.

-Espere! – pediu mordendo os lábios, parecia maquinar algo, ela pegou sua bolsa e depois de fuçar por um tempo, anotou algo em um cartão. – Tome, me encontre amanhã por volta da treze horas neste hotel, fica em Port Angeles.

- Mas e o casamento?

- Quem se importa com esse casamento idiota! – desdenhou. – Amanhã, às treze horas, vou estar com o dinheiro completo meu querido! – disse colando seus lábios aos meus. – Gosto de quem se dá valor e você vale cada centavo. – pela primeira vez senti nojo de mim mesmo e do que fazia. Ali, naquele momento me dei conta do que havia feito, Bella me perdoaria? Ela entenderia? Infelizmente eu sabia a resposta.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

**POV BELLA**

- Ela podia ao menos disfarçar... – cuspi irritada, ao ver a noiva de Jacob olhando para ele, peguei outra taça, o álcool já estava fazendo efeito, eu podia sentir. Edward me olhou com preocupação. Fica te olhando com aquele olhar de me foda agora! – seus olhos saltaram, notei quando prendeu o riso, e aquilo só me irritou ainda mais.

- Acho que você ta vendo coisas, acontece quando se bebe demais. – lhe lancei um olhar mortal, ou pelo menos tentei.

- Se é assim, já que elas querem olhar? Então vou dar a elas algo interessante pra ver... – o puxei pelo paletó o beijando, colei meus lábios aos dele os contornando com minha língua, pedindo passagem e Edward a concedeu entreabrindo os lábios. Contive um gemido ao sentir sua língua se enroscar a minha, tão macia, tão deliciosa. O beijo foi excitante, lento e muito intenso.

- Não era para sermos discretos? – perguntou ofegante, passei a língua pelos lábios, aquele beijo mexeu com todo o meu ser, era como se cada célula do meu corpo clamasse por ele.

- Foda-se! – disse dando de ombros, ele me olhou chocado, enquanto eu ardia de desejo, novamente o puxei pra perto de mim sem me importar com as pessoas em volta. – Estou excitada... – sussurrei em seu ouvido mordendo de leve o lóbulo de sua orelha. – Incrivelmente excitada, completamente molhada, pronta pra você... – Edward estremeceu, tentava disfarçar, mas eu sabia que estava excitado.

- Para Bella, seus pais estão aqui do lado. –pediu de forma sussurrada, estava arfante, sorri pra ele e discretamente levei minha mão para debaixo da mesa, sorri sacana ao sentir seu membro rijo, Edward estava excitado, muito excitado.

- O que acha de sairmos à francesa e...

- Não tem como eu sair daqui agora! – ele retirou minha mão dele, entrelaçando nossos dedos, o que me impedia de tocá-lo.

- Tsc! Chato!

- Não fica brava, quando isso acabar, prometo de compensar, ta bem? – sussurrou em meu ouvido, sorri esperançosa voltando a beijá-lo, mas como um balde de água fria, quando rompemos o beijo ela estava lá, parada diante de nós.

- Nossa! Mas que casal mais apaixonado! – provocou, senti todo o sangue do meu corpo ferver, aquela mulher estava me tirando do sério.

- Perdeu alguma coisa aqui, Victória? – cuspi entre os dentes, Edward olhava para todos os lados, seu semblante mudou completamente.

- Minha proposta ainda está de pé e... – fiz menção de me levantar, mas Edward foi mais rápido.

- Se quiser, podemos conversar em particular, o que acha? – senti meus olhos saltarem, que diabos era aquilo? O que ele estava fazendo?

- Claro. – Victória respondeu me lançando um sorriso vitorioso, ele nem se deu ao trabalho de olhar pra mim.

- Me acompanhe, por favor. – pedi atencioso, era como se eu não estivesse ali, Edward me ignorou por completo.

- O que está havendo? – vi meu pai perguntar ficando diante deles, impedindo a passagem, com certeza havia estranhado a atitude de Edward. – Porque está saindo assim?

- Tenho um assunto a tratar com a senhora Sanders, se o senhor me der licença, é particular. – entendi quando a mão dele foi para as costas dela.

- Assunto particular? – ouvi meu pai dizer, eu já não via quase nada devido às lágrimas que se acumulavam em meus olhos e eu lutava pra que não escapassem.

- Sobre trabalho. – Vitória ressaltou. – meu pai me olhou com preocupação.

- Deixe-o! – pedi tentando manter minha voz firme, decidida. – Deixe-o pai, Edward e Victória têm assuntos de trabalho a tratar. – ela havia vencido, o havia tirado de mim, e só me restava acatar com o mínimo de dignidade.

- Espero que saiba o que esteja fazendo, garoto! – meu pai o alertou, não havia gostado nada da atitude de Edward.

- Não se preocupe, vamos Victória. – disse saindo com ela dali, não precisava olhar para sabe que todos ali presentes, tinham os olhos em mim.

- O que foi isso filha? O que aquela mulher tem a tratar com ele? – meu pai perguntou tocando meu ombro, um soluço rompeu dos meus lábios e o choro veio incontrolável.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

**POV ALICE**

Eu mal pude crer na ousadia daquela mulher, eu estava praticamente roendo as unhas, Jazz estava tenso ao meu lado e tenho certeza de que Rose e Emm, não estavam muito diferentes.

- Bella está bebendo demais! – Jazz disse com preocupação. – Isso não vai dar em boa coisa.

- Não mesmo, olha o modo como Victória olha para Edward! – apontei e meu namorado discretamente olhou na direção dela.

- Definitivamente não vai dar em boa coisa!

Edward e Bella estavam em uma mesa, próximos a eles estavam tio Charlie e sua família e em outra tia Renée e Phill. De repente Bella puxou Edward pelo paletó e lhe tascou um beijo de tirar o fôlego.

- Wow! – Jazz soltou pasmo, a cara de Jacob não era das melhores, Tanya sorriu e a mocréia da Victória tinha os olhos semicerrados na direção deles. Eu não tinha dúvidas de que Bella estava alta, jamais ela faria aquilo sóbria, ainda mais com tanto em jogo. Os dois pareciam felizes apesar de tudo, riam um para o outro enquanto namoravam simplesmente.

- Isso não é nada bom! – ao ouvir Jazz me virei para onde ele olhava, Victória se levantou indo em direção à mesa deles, que no momento se beijavam apaixonadamente.

- Nossa! Mas que casal mais apaixonado! – a vadia provocou encarando os dois, aquilo chamou a atenção dos poucos convidados que restaram.

- eu conheço aquele olhar, Bella vai avançar nela. – sussurrei para Jazz que tinha os olhos fixos na mesa deles, Rose e Emm não estavam tão diferentes de nós.

- Perdeu alguma coisa aqui, Victória? – ouvimos Bella cuspir entre os dentes, Edward olhou em volta, parecia analisar a situação, estava sério, muito sério.

- Minha proposta ainda está de pé e... – vi minha prima fazer menção de se levantar, mas Edward foi mais rápido e ficou de pé.

- Se quiser, podemos conversar em particular, o que acha?

- Como é que é? - soltei revoltada. – Ele vai dar trela pra essa... Essa...

- Calma Alice, creio que ele só esteja tentando contornar a situação, tirá-la daqui.

- Acha mesmo?

- É bem provável.

- Claro. – respondeu Victória, de onde estávamos, vi o modo como sorriu vitoriosa para Bella.

Edward falou mais alguma coisa levando a mão às costas de Victória, ele nem mesmo olhou para Bella que ficou estática por um tempo. Tio Charlie os abordou e Edward disse que tinha assuntos a tratar com Victória, o que gerou um murmurinho em todo o salão. Meu tio não se deu por convencido, ele olhava para Bella com preocupação.

Toda a situação em si era estranha, para a grande maioria ali, ele só estava saindo para um particular com Victória, mas nós sabíamos o que aquilo significava, ele havia cedido à ameaça.

- Deixe-o! – a voz de Bella soou tremula. – Deixe-o pai, Edward e Victória têm assuntos de trabalho a tratar. – a conhecia o suficiente pra saber que estava arrasada, tio Charlie disse algo mais e Edward saiu com Victória.

- Ela vai desmoronar! – falei sentindo meu coração apertado, corri na direção dela sendo seguida por Jazz, pela minha visão periférica vi Rose e Emm, fazer o mesmo.

- O que foi isso filha? O que aquela mulher tem a tratar com ele? – meu tio perguntou tocando seu ombro. Ele se assustou quando um soluço rompeu dos de Bella e o choro veio forte e completamente descontrolado.

- Filha o que foi? – meu tio disse assustado.

- Bella? Bella sou eu a Alice, olhe pra mim. – pedi tentando ampará-la, ela soluçava sem parar.

- Porque o deixou ir? – minha prima perguntou com seu jeito nada delicado. – Deveria tê-lo impedido!

- O que queria que eu fizesse? É uma opção dele, não posso obrigá-lo a ficar comigo Rose. –Bella disse entre o choro.

- Não fica assim Bellinha, ele te adora, só quis evitar que... – meu cunhado se calou com o cutucão que levou da noiva.

- Estou farta disso! ESTOU FARTA DISSO TUDO! – gritou enquanto tentava secar o rosto molhado com as mãos. – Eu jamais deveria ter vindo, eu deveria ter ficado em Los Angeles!

- Porque está dizendo isso filha? – tia Renée disse chocada. – E o que Victória tem a tratar com o seu namorado? Ela também se trata com ele? – Bella encarou a mãe por alguns instantes e sua cara não era das melhores.

- Sim! Aquela mulher é cliente dele sim, assim como Tanya Denali e eu!

- Ferrou! – soltei fechando meus olhos.

- Eu também sou cliente dele sabia?

- Bella, acho melhor se acalmar. – Jazz tentou contê-la.

-NÃO! Eu não quero me acalmar, eu quero ir embora daqui! Eu quero desaparecer!

- Acho que ela está tendo uma crise nervosa. – minha tia não dava um adentro.

- Isso ta com cara de ciúme! – disparou Jacob. – Perdeu o namorado pra ruivona? – provocou sorrindo, Bella lhe lançou um olhar mortal.

- Cala essa sua boca nojenta! – cuspiu furiosa. – Não ouse abrir a boca Jacob Black, ou eu não respondo por mim.

- E o que você vai fazer? – desafiou a loira, a tal noiva.

- Isabella, dá pra me dizer que negócio é esse de que é cliente dele? – tio Charlie não deixou aquilo passar, droga!

- Você se trata com ele também? Pra superar o que houve? – novamente Bella se virou para minha tia sem noção.

- Não mãe, eu o contratei! Satisfeita? O contratei para se passar por meu namorado! Edward não é um terapeuta, ele é um garoto de programa, um michê! – o silêncio se fez no salão.

- O que? – meu tio perguntou chocado.

- Quando a mamãe me ligou dizendo que Rose e Emm iriam se casar, fiquei desesperada porque tudo que eu não queria era ter que voltar pra esta cidade! Amo você pai, assim como amo Sue e Seth, a mamãe... – ela fungou secando o rosto novamente. – Você Phill, a Rose e os Cullen que sempre me fizeram sentir parte desta família. – Mas eu odeio esta cidade!

- Bella...

- Agora já é tarde Rose, não tem como voltar atrás, me perdoa minha irmã, mas eu preciso tirar isso daqui... – disse batendo no peito. – Eu não queria aparecer aqui sem alguém, estava farta das mesmas piadas, do mesmo falatório assim como dos olhares de pena. Por isso eu o procurei, disse a ele que precisava de alguém para se passar por meu namorado enquanto estivéssemos aqui e Edward aceitou.

- Contratou um garoto de programa? – a ficha finalmente havia caído e tia Renée parecia chocada.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

**POV BELLA**

Agora não tinha mais volta, eu precisava tirar aquilo de dentro de mim, acabar de vez com toda esta farsa e seguir o meu caminho, minha mãe me olhava chocada, aliás, todos ali.

- Eu sei que é patético! De inicio o plano era provocar Jacob, mostrar a ele que o havia superado e...

- Tudo que ele falou é mentira? Fez tudo isso por mim? – eu mal o enxergava, tamanha raiva que sentia.

- Eu disse de inicio, mas assim que nos falamos quando cheguei me dei conta de que você não valia o esforço, você não vale nada Jacob! É um babaca metido a macho, você é patético.

- Não fui eu quem contratou um garoto de programa pra se passar por meu namorado e ainda o perdeu pra ruivona. – retrucou.

- Não, tem razão não foi você... – ele riu vitorioso. – Você me enganou por anos, se fazendo de bom moço, enquanto saia com o primeiro rabo de saia que via pela frente! Quantas vezes você e Leah transaram antes de eu flagrá-los as vésperas do casamento?

- O que? – meu pai cuspiu furioso.

-Oh! Me esqueci que esta parte da história ninguém sabe... – falei ironicamente. – Isso mesmo pai, eu o peguei transando com a filha da sua esposa na véspera do meu casamento, um dia depois dele ter me convencido a me entregar pra ele.

- Deus do céu! – soltou Sue levando a mão a boca.

- Eu não disse nada com medo de atrapalhar o casamento de vocês, dediquei minha juventude a este canalha e o que recebi em troca? Uma primeira vez frustrante, um belo par de chifres nas vésperas do casamento e um pé na bunda homérico! O qual todos fazem questão de lembrar, de fazer piada.

- Lamento filha, deveria ter me contado, Bella. – meu pai dizia arrasado.

- Só voltei por causa de Rose, tudo que eu queria era passar despercebida e voltar pra casa e olha no que deu!Eu lamento Rosalie, lamento muito minha irmã. – pedi sinceramente, ela veio até mim, e me abraçou.

- Sei o quanto isso foi difícil pra você, eu te amo Bella, pode não parecer, mas amo.

- Eu sei! Agora eu sei.

- Vá atrás dele, o impeça de fazer uma burrada! – sussurrou pra mim.

- Não posso... – falei do mesmo modo. – Jamais daria certo Rose, sempre haverá uma Victória. – ela quase me esmaga em outro abraço.

- Preciso ficar sozinha. – pedi saindo de lá, corri para o meu quarto e o encontrei vazio, as coisas de Edward haviam sumido, ele havia partido e nem sequer se despediu de mim. Um soluço rompeu dos meus lábios e me deixei cair na cama, senti algo sob mim, havia dois envelopes. Em um deles, havia o dinheiro, os seis mil euros e n outro havia uma carta a qual hesitante a abri.

Eu a li e reli, precisava sair, precisava de ar, eu precisava dele... Mas Edward havia partido, e por mais breve que tenha sido sua passagem em minha vida, jamais sentira algo tão intenso, tão profundo, tão avassalador.

Meus olhos varreram o quarto novamente e vi sobre a cômoda as chaves do carro, as peguei saindo porta a fora. Nem ao menos sabia que horas eram, simplesmente sai, em minutos eu estava na 101 sem um rumo certo.

As lágrimas escorriam pelo meu rosto a medida que eu repassava em minha mente a carta que ele havia deixado.

"**Doçura: **

**Me perdoe por minha decisão de última hora, mas não poderia permitir que por minha causa, você fosse exposta diante de sua família e amigos. Além do mais o casamento poderia ser comprometido de alguma forma e jamais me perdoaria se isso acontecesse. **

**Assim que me levantei eu soube que minha atitude mudaria tudo entre nós, que a partir daquele instante em que proferi tais palavras, não havia mais volta, que eu havia te perdido... Espero sinceramente que algum dia possa me perdoar, rogo para que não me odeie pelo que acabo de fazer, mas era preciso. **

**Saiba que você foi sem sombras de duvidas a melhor coisa que me aconteceu, em todos os sentidos... Cuide-se, estou deixando o dinheiro, simplesmente não posso aceitá-lo. Use-o com você, faça uma viagem, compre algo que lhe agrade, a escolha é sua. **

**Você é uma mulher excepcional, linda e apaixonante e não deixe nunca, ninguém lhe dizer o contrário! Permita que todos vejam o que mostrou a mim... Eu vou, mas vou levar comigo, o sabor dos teus beijos, a maciez da tua pele, teu perfume tão inebriante e teu gosto, tão único e tão perfeito. Vou te levar comigo em minha mente e em meu coração, pra sempre. **

**Preciso que saiba que pela primeira vez em minha vida, sinto raiva e nojo do que sou... Gostaria de ser um homem digno de uma mulher como você... Eu te amo, Bella e agora sei disso! **

**Adeus doçura e se puder, me perdoe.**

**Sempre seu Edward."**

Tentei falar com ele, mas ou seu telefone estava desligado, ou se negava me atender, talvez estivesse com ela, sinceramente não sei. Assim como não sei por quanto tempo dirigi, quando cheguei ao rancho o dia já clareava.

Subi para o quarto, estava exausta, mentalmente e fisicamente, me deixei cair sobre a cama e não sei exatamente em que momento o sono me atingiu. Eu ouvia vozes ao fundo, as reconheci como sendo Alice, Rose, Esme e minha mãe, abri os olhos lentamente sentindo minha cabeça estalar.

- Tome filha, isso vai te fazer bem. – ouvi Esme dizer, enquanto me oferecia um copo e dois comprimidos.

- Onde esteve Bella? Como sai assim sem avisar? Tivemos que conter seu pai que estava prestes a colocar seus homens atrás de você.

- Eu só precisava ficar sozinha, pensar um pouco e...

- Falou com ele? – Alice perguntou com preocupação.

- Não, ele não atende ao telefone e não faço ideia de onde ele esteja... – senti novamente as malditas lágrimas.

- Oh meu bebê, como pode se apaixonar por ele?

-Mãe! Não é hora pra isso! – ralhou Rosalie.

- Venha Renée, é melhor deixarmos as garotas cuidarem disso. – lancei a Esme um olhar agradecido.

Assim que saíram fui cravejada de perguntas pelas duas, mostrei a elas a carta, Rose esbravejou e disse algo sobre sermos duas toupeiras, já Alice disse que poderia apostar como ele só quis me proteger e que fez aquilo porque me ama de verdade. Sinceramente não dei muita atenção ao que diziam, tomei um banho e voltei há dormir um pouco mais.

Acordei me sentindo bem melhor, na medida do possível, me juntei a Alice para ajudar Rosalie a se preparar, minha irmã estava linda, de certa forma tudo aquilo que aconteceu nos uniu de uma forma que jamais julguei ser possível.

Tudo estava perfeito, impecável, eu podia sentir o olhar das pessoas em mim durante a cerimônia, assim como os cochichos, mas simplesmente os ignorei. Mantendo minha cabeça erguida, mostrando que em nenhum momento me arrependi do que fiz. Havia deixado claro isso a minha família e aos meus amigos.

Agradeci mentalmente por Jacob e aquela Barbie insuportável não dar as caras por lá, também não vi Tanya. Cumprimentei os noivos, novamente me desculpei e me despedi, eles foram muito compreensivos comigo, assim como Carlisle e Esme.

- Não esqueçam de mim, tá bem? – pedi abraçada aos noivos. – Me mande notícias Rose, não é porque é uma mulher casada que vai esquecer sua irmã.

- Jamais sua boba, iremos visitá-la, sempre!

- Se cuida Bellinha! – Emm me abraçou de forma carinhosa, me despedi de Alice e Jazz.

- Manteremos contato, se cuida prima. – Alice pediu agarrada a mim.

- Cuide muito bem dela, senão arranco suas orelhas Jasper.

- Vou cuidar, quem sabe seremos os próximos! – disse fazendo o sorriso de Alice se alargar.

- Não esqueçam de me convidar, prometo não causar tumulto! – falei divertida.

Me despedi do meu pai, eu havia explicado tudo a ele com calma, era muito pra cabeça antiquada dele, mas o chefe Swan tentava compreender e aceitar,iria levar um tempo. Minha mãe disse que me compreendia perfeitamente e que Edward era um homem pelo qual valia a pena lutar e pra que o procurasse, quando voltasse a Los Angeles. Sue e para minha surpresa, Phill, compartilhavam de sua opinião.

Esme e Carlisle, disseram que as coisas se ajeitariam a seu tempo, que se o que sentíamos fosse amor de verdade, mais cedo ou mais tarde nos reencontraríamos.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*


	9. REENCONTRO

**Desculpem por não ter postado ontem, o motivo foi que **

**minha gata foi atropelada e acabou morrendo! Ela estava conosco há sete anos. **

**Mas a vida segue não é? E aqui está o capitulo de "Terça" **

**Espero que compreendam e me perdoem! **

**Ah! E não esqueçam de comentar. **

**Beijo a todos vcs que acompanham as minhas fics e pelos vários rewies. **

* * *

**CAPITULO IX**

**Reencontro**

**POV EDWARD**

Quase dois meses haviam se passado desde o casamento de Emmett e Rosalie, tirando as vezes que ela me ligou no dia em que parti do rancho, nunca mais Bella entrou em contato. Eu estava ralando pra burro, retirei a carteira de advogado e estava apto a trabalhar, meu telefone não parava um minuto sequer, expliquei a cada uma de minhas ex- clientes que havia me aposentado.

A maioria lamentou, mas compreenderam me desejando sorte em minha nova jornada, outras não foram tão condescendentes, e teve uma ou outra que deu piti, como Victória. Havia imposto a mim mesmo uma rotina, acordando cedo toda manhã e depois de uma corrida pela praia e alguns exercícios, acordava cedo, corria pela praia. Depois de um banho e café da manhã, ia à luta, batendo de porta em porta atrás de um emprego.

Tanya me pediu pra cuidar de suas coisas, sabia que fazia aquilo pra me ajudar e de certa forma me manter por perto. Assim que voltamos de Los Angeles, me convidou para acompanhá-la em uma viagem pela Europa, mas gentilmente recusei.

Sentia falta de Bella, sempre me pegava pensando nela, em como estaria, se estaria com alguém, eu evitava sair, ficava em casa, assistia um filme. Nas poucas vezes que sai, foi na companhia de Tanya, um jantar, um teatro, coisas do tipo. Evitava boates e muita exposição, na realidade eu evitava encontrar com alguma ex-cliente.

Para minha surpresa Emmett ligou contando sobre sua lua de mel, também contou o que houve assim que sai de lá. O desabafo de Bella, sua crise de choro, a discussão com seu pai e o fato dela ter sumido durante a madrugada. Perguntou como eu estava e o que estava fazendo, contei a ele por cima e o maluco prometeu vir tomar uma cerveja comigo algum dia desses.

Emmett cumpriu sua promessa, disse que Rosalie estava na casa de Bella e que aproveitou para vir me ver, comentou que Jasper estava pensando em abrir um escritório de advocacia e que havia pedido a mão de Alice em casamento.

Me dediquei ao trabalho, era cansativo e estafante, mas confesso que me sentia muito bem, por algumas vezes me peguei circulando em Buker Hill, passei algumas vezes diante da casa dela. Uma vez vi uma morena na frente da casa, ela cuidava da grama, em outra vez vi outra mulher, ela falava ao telefone enquanto mexia na caixa do correio, mas nunca vi Bella.

Fiquei tentado a ligar, mas confesso que tive medo de que ela me desse um fora, e se tivesse conhecido alguém? E se tivesse seguido meu conselho e viajado?

- Deveria ligar pra ela. – disse Tanya pela quarta vez.

- Ela não vai querer falar comigo, não depois do que fiz.

- Só saberá se ligar, assim quem sabe desiste e parte pra outra!

- Sabe que jamais existira outra, não como ela. – sorri ao vê-la bufar revirando os olhos.

- Se ela é assim tão especial, então ligue pra ela!

- Você não compreende.

- Não mesmo, se fosse eu, no lugar dela teria vindo direto atrás de você, mas...

- Não fale assim, no fundo eu a compreendo, havíamos feito planos Tanya e eu simplesmente joguei tudo fora.

- Jamais vai se perdoar, não é?

- Acho que não.

- Bom, eu não vim aqui pra ouvir você se lamentar, e sim convidá-lo para ir comigo a uma festa.

- Festa? Que festa?

- No Elevat Lounge, um amigo meu vai dar uma festa lá.

- Amigo? Sei! Sabe que estou evitando lugares como este, porque insiste?

- Não pode se esconder aqui pra sempre, você é jovem, lindo e tem uma vida pela frente, portanto vá se arrumar e me pegue as nove.

- Tanya...

- Nem ouse discutir comigo, Edward. – disse saindo simplesmente, bufei afundando meu rosto na almofada do sofá.

Não estava nem um pouco a fim de ir, mas Tanya iria me atormentar se desse o cano nela. Fui me aprontar e no horário marcado lá estava eu.

- Uau! Caprichou meu caro!

- Obrigado, você também está linda! – ela usava um vestido que lhe caia super bem, moldando suas belas curvas e o decote valorizava seus belos seios. Tanya era uma mulher muito bonita, linda na verdade e sabia se valorizar.

O lugar estava lotado e muita gente conhecida circulava por lá, claro que cruzei com algumas ex-clientes, nos cumprimentamos com um simples aceno e nada mais. Tanya e eu dançamos um pouco, depois nos juntamos a um grupo e o papo fluía normalmente, quando eu a vi...

Meu coração batia tão forte e tão rápido que por um momento, pensei que fosse saltar pela boca, apertei com força o copo em minha mão, sem tirar um segundo os olhos dela. Ela conversava com a morena que vi em frente à casa dela, Bella ria enquanto a outra lhe dizia algo, sorri ao ver que ela usava os cabelos presos em um coque frouxo, já que seu vestido era frente única, alias, estava linda naquele vestido que abraçava suas curvas com perfeição, o decote valorizava suas costas. O salto fazia com que sua bunda ficasse ainda mais empinadinha, uma tentação, infelizmente eu não era o único a apreciar tamanha beleza. Havia algo diferente nela, estava radiante ainda mais bela do que me lembrava.

- Uau! Olha o que vejo ali... – disse AroVolturi, o anfitrião amigo de Tanya. – Essa é nova por aqui, com licença, vou fazer as honras. – cerrei minhas mãos em punho com vontade de socá-lo.

- Meu Deus! – Tanya soltou ao ver de quem se tratava. – Mas esse mundo é mesmo pequeno, o que ela faz aqui?

- Como vou saber, até onde sei, Bella não costuma frequentar bares e festas. –cuspi entre os dentes, vendo Aro se aproximar dela.

Assim que a abordou, Bella deu dois passos para trás, seu olhar não era dos melhores. Não sei o que o idiota disse, mas a vi com o dedo em riste, estava brava, pois saiu pisando duro em direção ao bar.

- É a sua deixa, quando terá outra oportunidade como esta? – disparou Tanya. – Vá!

Ao me aproximar do bar a vi apoiada no balcão, bufava enquanto tamborilavam os dedos impaciente.

- Oi! – disse me pondo ao seu lado, Bella se endireitou, parecia tensa e lentamente se virou, vi seus olhos se abrir ainda mais, e seu brilho se intensificar.

- Edward? – sua voz não passou de um sussurro, com certeza estava surpresa.

- Você está linda!

- Obrigada! – agradeceu corando em seguida. – E você continua lindo!

- Tudo bem com você?

- Humrum... - grunhiu mordendo os lábios.

- O que faz aqui? Pelo que me lembre, você disse que não era de frequentar lugares assim.

-E não sou, me sinto um peixe fora d'água... – disse divertida. – Mas Angie e Jess praticamente me arrastaram.

- Está com suas amigas?- perguntei como quem não quer nada, Deus, como ela estava linda!

- E seus respectivos namorados, parece que a festa é do proprietário da revista onde Erick trabalha.

- Não conhece o anfitrião?

- Não! – falou como se fosse óbvio. – Como poderia?

- Ele acabou de falar com você. – Bella franziu o cenho e me olhou torto.

- O único que falou comigo até agora foi um cara metido a gostosão, um idiota que se achava a ultima bolacha do pacote! Babaca! – definitivamente ela não gostou dele.

-Posso te contar um segredo? – vi a curiosidade brilhar naqueles olhos de chocolate.

- O que? - se arrastou no balcão pra mais perto de mim, me inclinei para falar em seu ouvido, Bella arfou com a aproximação. – Era o próprio.

- Não! – disse estendendo a palavra, sua boca se abriu e fechou algumas vezes. – Você o conhece?

- Acabo de conhecer, também o achei um babaca! – falei dando de ombros, ela me olhou por um tempo.

- Como sabia que ele era o cara de quem falei? – perguntou me olhando desconfiada, sorri e por um momento Bella me olhou sem foco, se apoiando no balcão.

- Vi quando a abordou! – sorvi um gole da minha bebida.

- O que faz aqui? – perguntou estreitando os olhos.

- Tanya é amiga de Aro e...

- Porque não me surpreendo... – seu tom foi ríspido e automaticamente se afastou. – Minha bebida, por favor. – apressou o barman. – Por acaso está a serviço? – foi como se ela tivesse me acertado entre as bolas, talvez se o tivesse feito, não doesse tanto.

- Não! – minha voz saiu ácida. – Não que seja de sua conta, ou lhe interesse, mas eu não faço mais isso, me desculpe por incomodar. – me virei para sair dali, mas estanquei ao sentir sua mão em meu braço, meu corpo todo reagiu àquele simples toque.

- Não vá... – pediu com um fio de voz. – Me perdoe, por favor, não foi minha intenção ofendê-lo, ou magoá-lo, eu... Eu só...

- Tudo bem, não há nada que perdoar. – falei colocando minha mão sobre a dela.

- Acredito que haja muito que perdoar... – insistiu novamente mordendo os lábios. – Mas não é hora pra se falar disso, muito menos o local é adequado. Será que... Sei lá... Acha que... – com certeza ela estava hesitante, Bella fechou os olhos respirando fundo, sorri pensando comigo mesmo _**"Sempre indecisa.". **_

-Podemos tomar um café juntos o que acha?

- Perfeito! _**"Qualquer coisa, desde que esteja lá." **_– conclui mentalmente.

- Hmm, então... – novamente ela mordeu o lábio inferior de forma tentadora. – Será que pode me arranjar uma caneta? – pediu ao barman, ela anotou algo em um guardanapo. – A que horas está bom pra você? – perguntou se voltando pra mim.

- Qualquer horário.

- As dez, o que acha?

- Estarei lá as dez. – sorri pra ela que soltou um longo suspiro, corando levemente.

- Aqui está senhorita. – o barman disse lhe oferecendo seu drink, pelo que vi uma marguerita.

- Bella? – ela se virou ao ouvir seu nome. – Estava te procurando. – o cara disse sorrindo pra ela. – Onde está Angie?

- Vim pegar uma bebida, Angie estava em busca de alguém famoso, acredita? – a voz de Bella saiu estranha.

- O pior é que acredito! – respondeu piscando pra ela.

"_**Quem é esse babaca? E porque a trata com tanta intimidade?"**_- minha vontade era de socá-lo.

- Peter, este é Edward.

-Oi, como vai? – o cara perguntou me estendendo a mão.

- Este é Peter, ele trabalha com Erick.

- Bem. – respondi somente.

- Então eu vou indo, quer nos acompanhar? Conhecer o pessoal.

"_**Sempre doce e gentil." **_– pensei antes de responde. -Fica pra outra oportunidade.

-A gente se vê amanhã então.

- As dez! – ela sorriu e meu coração disparou no peito quando se aproximou de mim, estalando um beijo no meu rosto.

- As dez! – afirmou piscando em seguida, depois saiu com o tal Peter. Eu mal podia esperar para reencontrá-la.

- Uau! Perdido por aqui bonitão? – uma loira perguntou debruçando sobre o balcão, o decote cedeu dando uma bela visão de seus seios.

- Não! – respondi educadamente, voltando meu olhar para ela que tinha um sorriso sacana nos lábios. - Tenha uma boa noite! – ergui meu copo e sai com um sorriso bobo nos lábios, mal podia crer que veria Bella novamente.

- E ai? – Tanya perguntou assim que me aproximei.

- Ela me chamou pra tomarmos um café amanhã, o que acha?

- Não é bem um encontro, mas já é um começo.

- Sim, já é um começo.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

**POV BELLA**

Quando sai de Forks, liguei para Angie, conversamos muito e acabei contando a ela tudo o que aconteceu, sorri ao vê-la no aeroporto me esperando. Confesso que fiquei tentada a ir atrás dele, às vezes, tarde da noite eu ligava só para ouvir sua voz na secretária eletrônica, tamanha falta que sentia dele.

Foquei-me em meu trabalho, me inscrevi em uma academia, mas desisti na segunda semana. Malhar definitivamente não era o meu forte, adquiri o hábito de ir a um café que ficava Whilsheire Boulevard, o descobri por acaso. Vou lá todos os dias tomar meu café da manhã, depois volto pra casa, nisso dois meses se passaram.

Recebi com surpresa a visita de Rose e Emm, os malucos apareceram do nada, estavam hospedados na cidade e ri muito com as coisas que aqueles dois aprontaram na lua de mel. Até me animei a sair com eles à noite, no dia seguinte ela veio sozinha, evitou dizer onde Emm havia ido, mas eu tinha uma vaga ideia.

Algumas semanas depois Alice me ligou dando a grande notícia, estava noiva! Sinal de que mais um casamento estava por vir. Tanto Jess quanto Angie insistiam que eu tinha que ter uma vida social, conhecer pessoas e arranjar um namorado! E ambas trabalhavam arduamente nisso, me apresentando os mais estranhos tipos de cara que se pode imaginar.

- Hoje temos um compromisso! – Angie disparou invadindo meu quarto.

- Quem disse?

-Eu! – disse debochada. – Erick conseguiu convites para a festa particular do dono da revista a qual ele trabalha, temos que estar pronta às nove.

- Mas...

- Sem mais nem menos! – bufei contrariada, tudo que eu não queria era ir para a festa de algum ricaço metido a besta. – Se troca, nós vamos às compras!

- Mas eu tenho roupa e...

- Nem pensar Isabella! – Jess disse desta vez invadindo o quarto, nós vamos às compras, e vamos arrasar esta noite! E lá estávamos nós, em plena sexta feira, fazendo compras! ]

- Este branco vai ficar lindo em você. - dizia Jéssica sacudindo o vestido diante de mim, ela era como Alice, igualzinha.

- Como quer que eu coloque isso? Essa coisa não vai servir. – será que ela não via o óbvio?

- Não custa experimentar. – insistiu, peguei o bendito vestido e o vesti com certa dificuldade. – Oh, ficou lindo em você!

- Tá apertado demais... Mal consigo respirar... – Angie correu pra junto de mim e abriu o vestido antes que eu sufocasse. – Nem pensar! – falei o devolvendo para Jess, depois de dezenas de vestidos, finalmente achei um do meu agrado, era frente única e o decote das costas era bem ousado. Sorri ao me lembrar de como Edward me olhava, quando usava um decote assim, acabei escolhendo aquele, era um pouco ousado, mas ficou perfeito.

A festa seria em uma casa noturna famosa, Erick e Mike nos encontrariam na porta, segundo Angie, Erick levaria mais um de seus amigos.

- Só espero que não seja mais um desses encontros arranjados de vocês. – avisei ao sair de casa.

- Peter trabalha com Erick, de toda forma iria, o que custa um fazer companhia para o outro? Erick disse que ele está sozinho e...

- E daí ele achou que pode me empurrar pra esse tal Peter? – minha amiga semicerrou os olhos.

Confesso que o tal Peter até que era bem simpático, alto, cabelos castanhos claros e lindos olhos verdes. Claro que não se comparava a beleza de Edward e definitivamente ele não tinha aquele olhar sedutor e envolvente... Droga! Lá estava eu novamente fazendo comparações.

O lugar estava bem cheio, Erick nos guiou até uns sofás, onde já havia um pessoal conhecido dele e de Peter, depois de todos devidamente apresentado chamei Angie para dar uma circulada. Fomos para o outro lado, havia muita gente bonita circulando por lá, sem contar que, Rosalie e Alice adorariam aquele lugar.

- Dizem que aqui é frequentado por gente famosa, está vendo alguém conhecido por ai? – Angie disse esticando o pescoço pra ver se via alguém, não contive o riso com a Acra que ela fez.

- Porque você ta rindo?

- Acha mesmo que vamos encontrar algum famoso por aqui? Só você mesmo Ângela Weber!

- Não torra! – disse voltando a sua busca inútil!

- Olá! – sobressaltei com a proximidade da voz, ao me virar, me deparei com um homem alto, ele tinha um sorriso idiota nos lábios, aquele tipo "Oi, gata, chegou quem faltava!". – Não me lembro de ter sido apresentado a você.

- Talvez pelo fato de nunca termos nos visto antes? – respondi atravessado, ele até que era bonito, mas muito cheio de si, me fez lembrar Jacob!

- Isso é imperdoável, como posso ter deixado uma mulher tão linda e interessante passar? – disse piscando pra mim, olhei em volta e Angie havia simplesmente sumido, eu iria matá-la.

- Como é que é? – encarei aquele granfino emproado. – Vê se te enxerga seu babaca! – cuspi furiosa saindo em direção ao bar, precisava de uma bebida. – Uma marguerita, por favor! – pedi me debruçando no balcão, me perguntando o que eu fazia ali? Minha mente vagou para longe dali, de repente me peguei pensando nele novamente.

- Oi! – senti os pêlos de minha nuca arrepiar ao ouvir aquela voz, meu coração disparou no peito, me endireitei encarando aqueles olhos verdes lindos. Estava ainda mais lindo, lindo demais.

- Edward? – minha voz não passou de um sussurro, eu me perguntava o que ele fazia ali? Estaria acompanhado? Mas de quem desta vez?

- Você está linda! – disse com aquela voz aveludada e tão sedutora.

- Obrigada! – agradeci sentindo meu rosto arder. – E você continua lindo!

- Tudo bem com você? – perguntou ignorando o que eu havia dito.

- Humrum... – foi o que consegui dizer, havia tanta coisa que eu queria dize, mas grunhir foi à única coisa que consegui.

- O que faz aqui? Pelo que me lembre, você disse que não era de frequentar lugares assim. – disse divertido.

-E não sou, me sinto um peixe fora d'água... – falei no mesmo tom. – Mas Angie e Jess praticamente me arrastaram.

- Está com suas amigas?

- E seus respectivos namorados, parece que a festa é do proprietário da revista onde Erick trabalha. – expliquei dando de ombros.

- Não conhece o anfitrião? – perguntou surpreso.

- Não!Como poderia?

- Ele acabou de falar com você. – não me lembrava de ter sido apresentada a alguém, muito menos ao anfitrião.

- O único que falou comigo até agora foi um cara metido a gostosão, um idiota que se achava a ultima bolacha do pacote! Babaca! – cuspi a ultima parte com raiva, só de me lembrar daquele idiota. Edward sorriu meneando a cabeça, e meu coração perdeu uma passada.

-Posso te contar um segredo?

- O que? – me arrastei pelo balcão me aproximando dele, que se inclinou pra falar ao meu ouvido. _**"Deus! Como está cheiroso!" **_– praticamente berrei mentalmente - Era o próprio.

- Não! – soltei sem acreditar que eu havia dado um passa fora no patrão de Erick. – Você o conhece? – Como ele poderia saber?

- Acabo de conhecer, também o achei um babaca! – falou dando de ombros.

- Como sabia que ele era o cara de quem falei? – ele me presenteou com aquele sorriso torto, me apoiei ao balcão quando senti meus joelhos fraquejarem.

- Vi quando a abordou! – disse sério sorvendo um gole de sua bebida.

- O que faz aqui? – perguntei o encarando.

- Tanya é amiga de Aro e...

"_**Tanya, sempre Tanya!"**_- retruquei mentalmente.

- Porque não me surpreendo... – disse me afastando. - Minha bebida, por favor. – pedi para o barman.

"_**O que pensou sua idiota? Que ele veio pelos seus lindos olhos castanho? IDIOTA**_" – ralhei comigo mesma. – Por acaso está a serviço? – soltei sem pensar, me arrependi assim que proferi as palavras.

- Não! – respondeu de forma ácida e não o culpava. – Não que seja de sua conta, ou lhe interesse, mas eu não faço mais isso, me desculpe por incomodar.

"_**Como assim não faz mais isso? Ele teria cumprido a promessa?" – **_Edward se virou para ir embora, não podia deixá-lo partir, não estava pronta ainda, impulsivamente segurei seu braço.

- Não vá... Me perdoe, por favor... – pedi sinceramente. - Não foi minha intenção ofendê-lo, ou magoá-lo, eu... Eu só...

- Tudo bem... – disse colocando sua mão sobre a minha, senti todo o meu corpo reagir àquele simples toque. - Não há nada que perdoar.

- Acredito que haja muito que perdoar, mas não é hora pra se falar disso, muito menos o local é adequado. – ele aceitaria se encontrar comigo em outro lugar? - Será que... Sei lá... Acha que... Podemos tomar um café juntos o que acha? – me chutei mentalmente por não conseguir falar direito, parecia uma retardada.

- Perfeito! – respondeu de pronto.

- Hmm, então... – pedi ao barman uma caneta e anotei o endereço do café que costumava ir todos os dias. - A que horas está bom pra você? – perguntei lhe entregando o papel.

- Qualquer horário.

- As dez, o que acha?

- Estarei lá as dez. – novamente ele sorriu, desta vez não contive um suspiro.

- Aqui está senhorita. – o barman chamou minha atenção, o agradeci mentalmente por isso.

- Bella?

"_**Droga!"**_- havia me esquecido completamente de Peter e os outros.

- Estava te procurando. – disse sorrindo pra mim. – Onde está Angie?

"_**Justo agora? Mais que merda!" **_– praguejei mentalmente, pela minha visão periférica, vi Edward olhar de forma estranha para Peter.

- Vim pegar uma bebida, Angie estava em busca de alguém famoso, acredita?

- O pior é que acredito! – Peter sorriu piscando pra mim_**. "Merda, merda, merda!" **_– eu repetia sem parar em minha mente.

- Peter, este é Edward. – até então ele não havia notado Edward ali, como se fosse possível um homem como ele passar despercebido.

-Oi, como vai? – disse o cumprimentando educadamente.

- Este é Peter, ele trabalha com Erick.

- Bem. – Edward respondeu somente.

- Então eu vou indo... – falei sentindo que o clima não era dos melhores. -Quer nos acompanhar? Conhecer o pessoal.

-Fica pra outra oportunidade. – só então me toquei que foi Erick que o entrevistou, portanto sabia que Edward é... Ou era um garoto de programa.

-A gente se vê amanhã então. – eu não queria ir, mas Peter havia quebrado o clima.

- As dez! – respondeu ignorando Peter completamente, Edward tinha os olhos fixos aos meus, sorri pra ele estalando um beijo em seu rosto.

- As dez! – sussurrei pra ele, piscando em seguida. Obriguei meu corpo a se mover pra longe dele acompanhando Peter, não via a hora de chegar amanhã.

- De onde o conhece? – Peter disparou assim que nos afastamos.

- Edward é meu amigo, por quê? "_**O que ele tem haver com isso" **_– me perguntei incomodada.

- Por nada, só curiosidade! – respondeu erguendo as mãos em sinal de rendição. – Tem certeza que são somente amigos? Tive a impressão de que rolava um clima ali.

"_**O qual você quebrou idiota!"**_- retruquei mentalmente.

-Estávamos há um tempo sem nos ver, mas somos somente amigos. _"__**Infelizmente!" **_**– **conclui mentalmente.

- Aonde você se meteu? – disparou Jess assim que me viu.

- Fui pegar uma bebida.

- E a Angie? – Erick perguntou olhando pra todo lado.

- Não sei, ela desapareceu, deve estar voltando já. – por mais que eu tentasse, não conseguia me concentrar na conversa, minha mente estava nele, e no fato de que nos veríamos amanhã.

- O que acha de irmos dançar um pouco? – Peter pediu gentilmente.

-Sou péssima dançando, tenho dois pés esquerdos, acredite.

- Só uma, também não sei dançar direito, por favor. – apelou.

- Uma só e que Deus me ajude! – ele riu me guiando até a pista de dança. **On the floor – Jennifer Lopez**, a música tinha uma batida forte, ergui meus braços tentando acompanhar a batida. Até que estava divertido, mas quando me virei vi Tanya dançando com Edward, ela tinha o corpo colado ao dele, que tinha as mãos na cintura dela.

"_**Amigos o cacete! Amigos não dançam daquela forma." **_– eu disse a mim mesma, havia perdido toda a vontade de dançar, na realidade eu só queria ir embora.

- O que foi Bella?

- Desculpe Peter, não é você, sou eu... Eu não...

- Não estou te entendendo.

- Desculpa. – pedi saindo dali, me espremendo entre as pessoas, aquelas malditas luzes me deixaram tonta, senti uma vertigem e me apoiei na parede.

- Sente-se bem senhorita? – perguntou um cara que provavelmente trabalhava na casa.

- Só estou um pouco tonta, poderia chamar um táxi pra mim, por favor. –ele assentiu fazendo o que pedi.

Nunca havia me sentido daquela forma antes, meus estômago estava revirado e assim que cheguei em casa, coloquei tudo pra fora. Depois de vomitar até o que não comi, liguei para Angie avisando que estava em casa.

Mal consegui dormir aquela noite, por dois motivos... Meu estômago e aquela maldita imagem que não saia da minha cabeça... Os dois dançando daquela forma. Acordei péssima, com olheiras enormes e um humor nada agradável. Agradeci mentalmente a Angie e Jess por não tecerem nenhum comentário sobre a noite anterior, talvez o motivo fosse a minha cara de poucos amigos.

Tomei um banho e me aprontei para o encontro, fui a primeira a chegar e me perguntava se ele viria? Talvez estivesse ocupado demais com ela? Ou com outra, quem sabe?

- O que está fazendo aqui Isabella? - eu disse a mim mesma pegando minha bolsa. – Achou mesmo que ele viria? – voltei a me sentar ao vê-lo entrar na cafeteria.

- Oi! Estou atrasado? - perguntou me olhando com o cenho franzido, em seguida olhando para o relógio.

- Não, eu é que acabei chegando cedo demais. – Edward se aproximou e beijou meu rosto em cumprimento, nos sentamos e o vi soltar um longo suspiro, estalando os dedos, parecia nervoso.

-Sente-se bem? Parece meio abatida. - havia preocupação em sua voz, por um momento sua mão oscilou em me tocar, mas Edward recuou.

- Não é nada, praticamente passei a noite em claro e...

- Oh! A noite então foi bem proveitosa. – seu tom havia mudado, assim como sua expressão.

- Muito proveitosa, talvez não tanto quanto a sua, mas... – deixei no ar, usando o mesmo tom.

- O que está insinuando?

- Nada! Não estou insinuando nada! – respondi impaciente.

- Porque está brava comigo?

- Não é com você, me desculpe, é que tive uma péssima noite e... Bom, isso não vem ao caso, não foi pra isso que o chamei aqui.

- E pra que me chamou aqui, Bella? – ergui meu olhar encarando aqueles olhos verdes.

- Não vai tomar café? –mudei de assunto, ele sorriu meneando a cabeça, fez um sinal para a garçonete.

- Um café puro pra mim e um cappuccino? – perguntou pra mim, me surpreendi por se lembrar de como eu gostava do café, somente assenti. – Um cappuccino com bastante creme, por favor. – Sandy me olhou surpresa.

- Pelo que seu amigo descreveu, será o de sempre, não é Bella? – Edward me olhou confuso.

- Isso mesmo, Sandy, o de sempre. Ah! E traga waffles com morangos e cobertura de chocolate.

- Se conhecem? – perguntou confuso.

- Venho aqui todos os dias desde que voltei de Forks. – dei de ombros, soltando um longo suspiro sob seu olhar atento. – Havia me inscrito na academia, mas desisti na segunda semana... Edward riu meneando a cabeça. – Estava passeando por estas bandas, e conheci este lugar, é bem agradável e o pessoal é bem legal, desde então, venho aqui todos os dias.

- Sai de Baker Hill todos os dias, só pra tomar seu café aqui?

- Sim, por quê? – não entendi seu tom surpreso.

-Você é mesmo única, sabia?

-Única é uma forma sofisticada de me chamar de estranha! – retruquei.

- Não. – Edward discordou. – É uma forma de dizer que igual a você, não existe ninguém. – e lá estava ele sendo sedutor e envolvente, droga!

- Depois que provar os waffles daqui, vai me dar razão.

- Porque me chamou aqui, Bella? – insistiu.

- Ainda não sei ao certo... – soltei o ar que nem sequer havia notado que prendia. – Mas é bom tê-lo aqui. – seu olhar ficou ainda mais intenso.

- E o seu amigo? Como era mesmo o nome dele?

- Peter? – Edward somente assentiu. - E ele não é meu amigo, quer dizer, nós nos conhecemos ontem e...

- Pareciam bem íntimos! – disse se empertigando na cadeira.

- Não tanto quanto você e Tanya! – revidei no mesmo tom que usou. – Pareciam muito íntimos enquanto dançavam naquela pista, o modo como ela se esfregava em você era... O que era aquilo, uma dança nova? Ou um ritual de acasalamento? – Edward explodiu em uma gargalhada chamando a atenção de todos para nós.

- Desculpe, mas de onde você tira essas coisas? – perguntou entre risos.

- Estou começando a me arrepender de ter vindo! – falei fazendo menção de me levantar.

-Não vá Bella, por favor, fique. – pediu sério desta vez.

-Vai parar de rir de mim?

- Desculpe, é que eu sentia falta desse teu jeito, da tua voz... – finalmente ele tocou minha mão. – Senti sua falta, Bella.

-Não foi o que pareceu! Estava dançando tão animado com sua "amiga".

- Acho que bebi demais, sinceramente nem me lembro de ter dançado com Tanya, nem de ter visto você na pista. – Edward parecia estar sendo sincero, havia tantas perguntas que eu queria fazer, queria me desculpar e dizer que ainda o amava, mas novamente me acovardei. Ele ainda me queria? Ele sentia mesmo aquilo que disse naquela carta? Edward me amava? Eu simplesmente precisava saber.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

* * *

**Ai está! Espero que tenham gostado, sábado tem mais! Até lá. **


	10. NAMORADOS

**Sabadão e o capitulo de hoje chegou! **

**Espero que curtam! **

**Beijos da Lu. **

* * *

**CAPITULO X**

**Namorados**

**POV EDWARD**

Lá estava ela, com aquele bico e os olhos semicerrados, estaria com ciúme de Tanya? Bella ainda me amava? Ela me queria? Eu tinha tantas perguntas sem respostas.

- Disso eu sei meu caro! – estava enfezada. – Estava ocupado demais, se esfregando em sua "amiga", imagino como terminou a noite... Oh é mesmo, você nem sequer se lembra! – disse sarcástica, foi minha vez de semicerrar os olhos.

- Eu disse que não me lembrava de ter dançado com ela, e de ter visto você lá, mas posso lhe garantir que Tanya e eu não transamos! Par sua informação, desde que voltei a Los Angeles que não transo com ninguém! – Bella tinha os olhos fixos aos meus, como se buscasse ali a verdade em minhas palavras.

-Quer mesmo que eu acredite nisso? – fiz menção de responder, mas me calei quando a garçonete chegou com nosso pedido.

- Aqui está, um cappuccino com bastante creme, um café puro e waffles com morango e cobertura de chocolate, bom apetite! – dei um gole no meu café e Bella fez o mesmo, um bigodinho de creme se formou envolta de sua boca, senti meu estômago se comprimir ao vê-la passar a língua para tirá-lo.

- Hmmm... – gemeu de olhos fechados, me empertiguei na cadeira, aquilo foi sexy e excitante. – Prove os waffles, sei que vai adorar. – fiz o que ela pediu dando uma bela garfada, confesso que jamais havia provado nada igual, era delicioso.

- Hm... Isso tá muito bom! – seu sorriso ficou enorme.

-Eu sei... – dei outra garfada e a surpreendi me olhando. - É bom demais! E você, o que tem feito da vida? – perguntou brincando com um pedaço de morango.

- Estou procurando um emprego, mas tenho assessorado uma cliente com seus investimentos, estou ajudando-a a colocar as coisas em ordem.

- Uma cliente? – Isabella tinha a sobrancelha arqueada.

- Sim, uma cliente, sou um advogado, tenho clientes. – falei impaciente. – Já disse que não faço mais isso e só pra constar não faço sexo há quase dois meses.

- Quer mesmo que eu acredite nisso?

- É a mais pura verdade, acredite nela ou não. – falei dando de ombros. – Mas porque me chamou aqui exatamente? – vi Bella puxar o ar com força, o soltando em uma lufada em seguida.

- Eu... – e lá estava ela mordendo os lábios. – Eu queria lhe pedir perdão... – senti meus olhos saltarem, eu realmente não esperava aquilo. – Por não compreender no momento o que fez, por ter contado a todos que havia contratado você... Poderia colocar a culpa no álcool, ele até que me ajudou tenho que confessar, não tem ideia do quanto foi bom tirar tudo aquilo que eu tinha engasgado aqui... – disse levando a mão a garganta. – Foi bom desabafar, minha irmã e eu estamos mais ligadas, nos falamos todos os dias, meu pai abriu os olhos, o casamento dele ficou balançado por um tempo, mas se acertaram e minha mãe... Bom, aquela continua a mesma. – sorri meneando a cabeça.

- Bella...

- Não, me deixe terminar, por favor. – somente assenti.

- Naquele momento eu precisava de você e corri para o quarto, mas você já havia partido... – sua voz oscilou, seus olhos estavam marejados. – Ali me dei conta de que por mais breve que tenha sido sua passagem em minha vida, que jamais sentira algo tão intenso, tão profundo... Eu te amo e agora sei disso!

-Esta frase é minha! – disse sentindo meu coração bater descompassado, queria mais do que tudo beijar aquela boca.

- Eu sei, li e reli aquela carta uma centena de vezes, eu a tenho de cor e saltado em minha mente.

- Desculpe ter partido sem falar com você, mas não sabe o quanto foi difícil tomar aquela decisão.

- Acredite, eu sei.

- Vai querer mais alguma coisa? – Bella me olhou confusa. – Será que poderíamos sei lá, dar uma volta?

- Tá, tudo bem. – disse pegando sua bolsa.

- O que você está fazendo?

- Eu convidei, eu pago.

- Nem pense nisso, eu pago. – ela fez menção de contestar, mas fiz sinal para a garçonete me trazer a conta, separei a quantia deixando uma gorjeta para a garçonete. – Vamos? – Isabella assentiu se levantando.

- Para onde vamos exatamente? – perguntou ao meu lado.

- Conhece Malibu?

- Não, por quê?

- Quer conhecer?

- Agora? – perguntou surpresa.

-Sim, porque não? Vem comigo Bella. – pedi estendendo minha mão pra ela, que a aceitou, a segurando firme, a levei até o carro e abri a porta pra ela.

- Uau! Que carrão. – sorri com a cara que fez ao olhar para o meu Volvo S60 preto.

- Que bom que gostou. – assim que entrou fechei a porta e dei a volta. – Não acredito que mora em Los Angeles e nunca foi a Malibu. – falei dando a partida no carro.

- Eu já te disse que não sou muito de sair, não tenho vida social, estou começando agora, vai levar um tempo para eu me adaptar.

- Por isso foi à festa ontem?

- Também, mas se eu me recusasse a ir, com certeza aquelas duas me levaria arrastada. – disse entre risos, mas ficou séria de repente. – Porque não atendeu aos meus telefonemas? – Bella estava sentada de lado no banco, de frente pra mim, foi minha vez de puxar o ar com força e soltá-lo de uma só vez.

- Já estava sendo difícil demais se falar com você, sinceramente achei que estivesse me odiando pela escolha que fiz.

- E odiei, por um momento o odiei com todas as minhas forças, porque havia escolhido a ela e não a mim...

- Não escolhi a ela, escolhi não estragar o casamento, não expor você.

- E de que adiantou? Eu liguei inúmeras vezes pra te avisar que todos já sabiam e que não precisava fazer aquilo.

- Eu havia dado a minha palavra. – o silêncio se fez no carro depois daquilo, Bella se endireitou no banco olhando pela janela e só foi quebrado quando entrei na garagem de casa.

-Que lugar é esse? – perguntou olhando em volta.

- Esta é minha casa.

- Isso não é uma casa, olha pro tamanho disso. – era obrigado a confessar, era uma belíssima casa.

- É um excelente investimento. – falei saindo do carro, ela não me esperou para que abrisse a porta, desceu olhando admirada.

- Ela é enorme, quantos andares têm?

- São três andares, é que os cômodos são bem distribuídos e espaçosos, venha nos fundos tem acesso à praia. – a guiei pela casa indo até a parte de trás e vi os olhos de Bella se iluminar com a vista da praia.

- Uau, olha pra isso. – disse encantada.

- Sabia que iria gostar, vem. – a levei para a parte externa no deck onde ficava uma pequena piscina e uma ofurô, descemos chegando finalmente a praia onde retiramos nossos sapatos.

- Este lugar é lindo, como conseguiu um lugar assim? – estávamos caminhando pela praia, havíamos dobrados a calça para caminhar pela água.

- Ralei muito, moro aqui há aproximadamente dois anos, antes eu morava em um apartamento quarto e sala na periferia de Los Angeles. Eu ganhava super bem, mas aplicava basicamente tudo, dei sorte e vendi algumas ações por quase dez vezes o valor que paguei foi quando comprei esta casa e o meu carro.

- Posso te fazer uma pergunta?

- Claro, porque ta perguntando?

- Você dormiu com ela? – perguntou estancando.

- Sim, eu passei aquela noite com Victória. – respondi sério. – E nunca me senti tão enojado do que eu fazia, eu mal conseguia me olhar no espelho depois de sair daquele motel.

- Ela pelo menos cumpriu a palavra? Pagou o triplo?

- Sim, e me aposentei depois daquilo, nunca mais vou voltar a fazer aquilo novamente.

-Por quê?

- Porque eu só penso em você, porque eu só desejo você, desejo sentir teu cheiro misturado ao meu, sentir teu gosto, tão único, desejo sentir minha boca na tua... Eu te amo Bella, te amo. – ela não disse nada, de repente as lágrimas escoriam por seu rosto. – Hey, não chora! – pedi tocando seu rosto.

- Ainda quer ser meu namorado? – perguntou fungando.

- Mas que tudo, Bella. – disse a puxando pra mim. – Te amo. – sussurrei roçando meus lábios aos dela, não contive um gemido ao sentir sua língua roçar nos meus... Não resisti e a beijei, havia tanto desejo naquele beijo, tanta paixão, tanta saudade.

-Edward... – Bella gemeu quando meus lábios deslizaram por sua pele. – Como senti sua falta.

- Também senti a sua... – falei entre beijos molhados que distribui pela curvatura de seu pescoço. – Fica comigo Bella. – pedi olhando naqueles olhos cor de chocolate, tão intensos e tão verdadeiros.

- Pra sempre, ou até quando me aturar. – disse divertida.

- Pra sempre está ótimo pra mim. – ela riu voltando a me beijar, ficamos um tempo por ali, trocando beijos, uns mais intensos e vorazes, outros mais lentos e excitantes.

- Fica comigo hoje? – Bella franziu o cenho, estávamos sobre a espreguiçadeira no deck.

- Aqui?

-É, dorme comigo aqui, hoje. – insisti.

- Mas eu não trouxe roupa e...

- Por mim pode ficar nua, não vou reclamar.

- Engraçadinho!

- Fica Bella, jamais uma mulher dormiu em minha cama sabia, esta honra será toda sua. – brinquei.

- Você se acha mesmo, não é?

- Quero que seja a única em minha casa, em minha cama, em minha vida Isabella.

**POV BELLA**

Eu estava nos braços dele, estávamos deitados em uma espreguiçadeira no deck de sua casa, de frente para aquele mar todo. Edward pedia pra que eu ficasse com ele hoje, mas seria o certo?

- Mas eu não trouxe roupa e...

- Por mim pode ficar nua, não vou reclamar. – disse debochado.

- Engraçadinho!

- Fica Bella, jamais uma mulher dormiu em minha cama sabia, esta honra será toda sua. – confesso que ouvir aquilo me deixou surpresa.

- Você se acha mesmo, não é? – novamente ele riu debochado.

- Quero que seja a única em minha casa, em minha cama, em minha vida Isabella. – havia tanta intensidade em suas palavras, em seu olhar, não tinha como resistir aquilo.

- Droga! Porque você tem que ser tão perfeito?

- Não sou perfeito, sou completamente apaixonado por você. – me senti como manteiga em pão quente, completamente derretida.

- Ta bom, eu fico, mas tenho que avisar aquelas duas.

- Certo! – o maluco disse se levantando em um salto. - Então o que acha de conhecer a casa?

- Seria bom, ou vou acabar me perdendo ai dentro.

- Exagerada! – disse me pegando nos braços.

- Me põe no chão Edward, ou vamos acabar caindo os dois.

-Não sou desastrado como você, doçura. – achei tão bonitinho ele me chamar de doçura, que nem liguei para o fato dele dizer que sou desastrada.

A casa era mesmo linda, no térreo ficava a cozinha muito bem equipada, uma belíssima sala de jantar, a sala de estar que era enorme dividida em dois ambientes, em um deles havia um lindo piano de cauda, naquele mesmo andar também ficava a sala de vídeo. No segundo andar ficava a academia, também muito bem equipada, um pequeno escritório e mais dois quartos.

No terceiro andar ficavam mais dois quartos além da suíte principal, que era imensa. A cama era enorme, e ficava de frente para uma parede de vidro, com duas portas que se abriam para a sacada. Dela se tinha uma visão extraordinária de toda a praia, no canto uma mesa pequena e duas cadeiras. O closet era enorme e tão organizado que deixaria Alice com inveja, e o banheiro me deixou boquiaberta.

Era todo preto e branco, havia dois espelhos e duas cubas, no Box havia um banco de mármore que se destacava, o reservado e ao fundo uma jacuzzi.

- Tem certeza de que mora aqui sozinho?

- Sim, mas tenho a Carmem, ela mantém tudo isso em ordem.

- Não disse que eu seria a única mulher aqui?

- A Carmem não conta.

- Vou deixar essa passar.

- Nossa!Como minha namorada é ciumenta. – disse beijando meu pescoço, colando seu corpo ao meu. – Gostou?

- É realmente linda, deve ter sido difícil pra você tomar banho naquele Box minúsculo, lá de casa.

- Foi maravilhoso!

- Mentiroso! Voltamos para a sacada e Edward novamente me abraçou por trás colando seu corpo ao meu.

- O por do sol daqui é de tirar o fôlego. – sussurrou em meu ouvido.

- Imagino, também imagino como deve ser fazer amor naquela cama imensa. – ele me virou pra si.

- Isso eu não posso lhe dizer, porque jamais uma mulher esteve aqui.

-A não ser a Carmem.

- A Carmem não conta, ela é como uma mãe pra mim.

- Menos mal!

- A sua... – ele me pegou nos braços em levando para dentro, senti o colchão em minhas costas.

- Seu maluco! – falei entre risos com ele sobre mim, seu corpo pesava sobre o meu, seu olhar ficou intenso exalava luxuria e desejo. Rocei meus lábios aos dele que os tomou em um beijo urgente, suas mãos percorriam meu corpo todo, se livrando sãs minhas roupas.

As minhas não estavam diferentes, de repente estávamos ambos completamente nus, meu corpo todo queimava de desejo, pedia por seus toques, seus beijos e foi prontamente atendido. Edward abandonou meus lábios percorrendo meu corpo entre beijos, lambidas e roçar de dentes, me fazendo gemer alto tamanho prazer que eu sentia.

Quando sua língua brincou com meu mamilo, arfei arqueando as costas, fechei meus olhos me entregando aquela doce sensação, aquele prazer que somente ele me proporcionava. Minhas mãos agarraram firmes seus cabelos enquanto ele deslizava sua língua pela minha fenda, me levando a loucura, senti meu corpo estremecer. Primeiro vieram os espasmos seguido por uma onda de prazer avassaladora me fazendo explodir em um orgasmo intenso.

Levei alguns instantes para retomar a consciência e o vi ali, parado, completamente nu, me olhando com adoração eu diria. Me ergui espalmando minha mão em seu peito, ele sorriu daquele jeito torto e sedutor.

- Minha vez garotão! – disse o empurrando para o colchão, me sentei sobre ele completamente nua, me roçando nele de propósito, ouvindo leves gemidos escaparem de seus lábios. – Agora eu vou te fazer gemer de prazer... Edward... – sussurrei em seu ouvido de forma sedutora.

Beijei sua boca, a invadindo com minha língua, a dele invadiu a minha ávida e a suguei com gosto rompendo o beijo. Deslizei meus lábios por seu maxilar entre beijos e leves mordiscadas, mordi seu queixo o beijando em seguida, desci pelo pescoço, peito abdômen...

Levei as mãos as suas coxas deslizando minhas unhas por elas, sem machucar é claro, sorriu ao ouvi-lo soltar um gemido audível, deslizei meu dedo mindinho por sua virilha e Edward arqueou as costas arfando.

- Bella... Desse jeito eu não aguento. – resmungou entre gemidos.

- Aguenta... - provoquei tocando seu membro rijo, firme. – levei meus lábios bem próximo dele soprando de leve sobre a glande a qual depositei um beijo em seguida.

- Bella... Não precisa...

- Shhh... Fica quietinho Edward. – pedi deslizando minha língua por toda sua extensão, o tomando em minha boca até onde coube, vi Edward agarrar os lençóis com força.

-Porra Bella... Que boca gostosa... – o chupei, lambi e suguei sem parar de estimulá-lo, as mãos de Edward foram para os meus cabelos, os segurando firme, enquanto seu quadril arremetia contra minha boca. Podia senti-lo fundo, em alguns momentos o sentia tocar minha garganta.

Seu corpo dava sinais que o fim estava próximo, mas aquilo estava tão bom, ele era tão gostoso que o mantive ali em minha boca, sentindo seu gozo quente descer pela minha garganta, sorvi até a última gota me erguendo enquanto lambia os lábios.

- Mmm... Você é mesmo gostoso sabia? – ele estava ofegante, ainda imerso no prazer que acabara de sentir, prazer proporcionado por mim.

-Onde aprendeu a fazer isso? – perguntou me puxando pra si.

- Moro com duas mulheres sexualmente ativas meu caro, aquelas duas tem muito a ensinar, mas minha irmã me deu algumas dicas, gostou?

- Se eu gostei? Pode me usar de cobaia, use e abuse doçura. – disse me puxando pra si, e com seus olhos cravados aos meus me invadiu em uma estocada firme, gememos juntos ao estarmos conectados.

O prazer que senti ao tê-lo todo dentro de mim era imensurável, nos entregamos àquela sensação por mais duas vezes antes de cairmos completamente suados e exaustos. Adormeci ali, em seus braços, completamente nua.

**POV EDWARD**

Despertei com o som de um telefone que não era o meu, Bella estava adormecida, completamente espalhada na cama. Eu estava morto, completamente moído, essa morena de pele branquinha mexia com todos os meus sentidos. Me deixa tão louco de desejo, tão excitado... Olhei para ela, completamente nua, aquele corpo pequeno e tão perfeito. Bella era tão quente e tão fogosa na cama, e, no entanto corava com qualquer menção a sexo fora dela.

Ainda me custava crer que ela me queria, me amava, Isabella me entregou seu coração e eu faria o que estivesse ao meu alcance para ser merecedor de tal dádiva... Sim ela era uma dádiva, um anjo que veio para iluminar a minha vida e aquecer o meu coração.

Novamente o celular tocou, me levantei indo até sua bolsa, no visor dizia Angie, uma de suas amigas, presumo.

- Bella? – chamei e nada, já passava das quinze horas. – Hey doçura? – sussurrei em seu ouvido.

- Hm?

- Seu telefone está tocando sem parar, é tal de Angie. – ela levantou em um átimo me assustando.

- Oh meu Deus, me esqueci de avisar a ela, o que eu digo? – perguntou olhando pra mim.

- Que está com seu namorado e que vai dormir aqui? – falei como se fosse óbvio.

- E você acha que ela vai acreditar?

- Tente. – disse entregando a ela o aparelho, Bella bufou revirando os olhos.

- Oi Angie... Não. Não eu estou bem, não sofri nenhum acidente criatura, eu fui me encontrar com Edward no café. Na casa dele, acho que isso não é da sua conta, vou ficar por aqui hoje, depois te conto. Tchau Angie!

- E ai? – perguntei sem entender aquela conversa maluca. – Porque não disse que estava com seu namorado?

-Acredite em mim, foi melhor assim... – disse se deixando cair de costas sobre o colchão, eu mencionei que ela estava completamente nua? - Será melhor contar a ela pessoalmente, que horas são?

-Já passa das quinze horas, com fome? – perguntei deixando meu corpo cair sobre o dela. – O que acha de um banho e depois comermos alguma coisa, estou faminto. – falei enquanto deslizava a ponta do nariz por sua pele.

- Um banho, eu e você? – sua voz oscilou.

- Prometo que não vai se arrepender. – voltei a sussurrar em seu ouvido roçando meu corpo ao dela, o atrito entre nossas peles me deixou a ponto de bala.

- Tenho certeza que não... – Bella abriu as pernas e meu corpo caiu entre elas, foi à vez dela se roçar em mim, se encaixando em meu corpo com perfeição. – Oohh... – gemeu mordendo os lábios com força, arqueando as costas, e lá estava eu, completamente dentro dela.

Tomamos um banho em seguida, juntos como daquela vez em Forks, um tocando o outro, nos acariciando, nos beijando completamente imersos naquele momento único.

- Será que poderia me emprestar uma camiseta e uma boxer?

- Pegue o que quiser. – falei indicando o closet.

- Oh! – exclamou. – Desculpe, mas não me atrevo mexer ali, é tudo tão organizado.

- Sou meio fissurado em organização, aprendi com o meu pai, ele foi soldado.

- Entendo! Sou completamente desorganizada, juro que tento manter tudo em ordem, mas não consigo. Angie vive brigando comigo. – sorri meneando a cabeça, peguei uma camiseta e uma boxer entregando a ela em seguida. Bela se vestiu enquanto eu colocava meu short de seda somente.

- O que quer comer? Podemos pedir o que quiser.

- Hmm... – soltou refletindo por um instante enquanto prendia seus cabelos de um modo estranho. – Se quiser posso preparar algo para nós.

- Não quero te dar trabalho.

- Não será trabalho algum, adoro cozinhar seu bobo. – Bella se aproximou se colocando na ponta dos pés, se esticando toda para alcançar meus lábios.

-Se é assim então vamos descer. – disse estalando um beijo naquela boca deliciosa.

- O que acha de uma massa, é rápido e sustenta.

- Perfeito! - novamente a beijei mostrando a ela onde ficavam as coisas. – Enquanto você pega as coisas, vou buscar um vinho para nós. – falei indo em direção à adega.

- Aonde vai?

- Tem uma pequena adega lá em baixo... - apontei para o porão. – Ao lado da lavanderia.

- Oh, vai lá então! – ela deu de ombros voltando a fuçar nas panelas, quando voltei à água já estava no fogo e Bella estava diante da geladeira procurando algo. A única mulher que esteve aqui fora ela foi Tanya, mas na maioria das vezes ficávamos na sala jogando conversa fora e bebendo. No entanto, Bella parecia fazer parte de tudo ali, era como se ela completasse cada cômodo, o preenchendo de vida e alegria.

- Tinto ou branco? – perguntei com as duas garrafas em mãos.

- Você precisa ir ao mercado, aqui só tem iogurte natural, água e queijo. – resmungou dando com a bunda na porta pra que a mesma fechasse.

- Na realidade quando estou com fome, peço algo. - ela me olhou de um jeito estranho.

- Com o que tem aqui, dá pra fazer um espaguete a marinara.

- Pra mim está perfeito! – a ajudei a picar as coisas e enquanto tomávamos vinho, conversamos sobre amenidades.

-Alice ficou noiva! – disse enquanto mexia o molho que cheirava muito bem.

- Emm me contou, também disse que Jasper está pensando em abrir um escritório.

- Sim, mas ainda não sabe onde, vai depender de onde irão morar eu acho, fala sempre com Emmett?

- Desde que voltaram de lua de mel.

- Eles vieram me ver assim que voltaram, ele disse que iria vê-lo, Rose ficou comigo.

- Ele me disse.

- Desculpe não ter ligado, mas tive medo. – confessei.

- Medo? Medo de que? – perguntou desligando o fogo.

- De que estivesse me odiando, que tivesse partido pra outra, medo de ser rejeitado talvez. – disse tocando seu rosto, ela sorriu meneando a cabeça.

- Absurdo! Pois saiba que eu ligava pra cá todos os dias, só pra ouvir sua voz, porque somente assim conseguia dormir.

- O que?

- Eu sabia que morava em Malibu, mas não sabia onde, você não atendeu as minhas ligações, pensei que não quisesse falar comigo, então eu ligava tarde da noite só pra te ouvir, mesmo que pela secretária eletrônica.

- E eu fui por várias vezes a Buker Hill, ficava vagando pelas ruas na esperança de vê-la, cheguei a ficar horas parado próximo a sua casa, mas só vi a morena que estava com você ontem e uma loira...

- Jéssica, a morena é Angie, não acredito que fez isso! – disse me dando um beliscão.

- Ai! O que foi?- perguntei passando a mão no local, doeu pra burro.

- Eu louca pra te ver e você nem pra ir até a porta de bater?

- O importante é que está aqui comigo agora, vou te prender aqui pra sempre. – ela sorriu novamente ficando na ponta dos pés.

- Prometo não resistir... – Bella disse me beijando. – Mas agora o que acha de comermos antes que esfrie?

- Excelente ideia!

O macarrão estava divino, depois de comermos a ajudei com a louça e em seguida fomos para a sala de vídeo, escolher algo para assistirmos lá em cima. Quando o por do sol chegou, Bella e eu ficamos na sacada, admirando a beleza daquele momento.

- Não sabe como é bom tê-la aqui comigo. – sussurrei em seu ouvido.

- E você não sabe como é bom estar aqui em seus braços, eu te amo Edward. – ali naquele momento me senti completo, meu peito se encheu de felicidade, uma felicidade plena.

- E eu amo você, doçura.

Ficamos um tempo deitados sem dizer nada, somente um olhando para o outro, trocamos alguns beijos, algumas caricias. Pedimos uma pizza para o jantar e nos amamos de forma lenta e excitante, apreciando cada toque, cada beijo, cada roçar de pele... Foi intenso e avassalador, adormecemos completamente enroscados um no outro.

Despertei com meu rosto afundado em seus cabelos, minha mão repousava em seu ventre, olhei para fora e o sol já raiava, infelizmente eu tinha trabalho a fazer e uma reunião com Tanya e seu contador. Também precisava dizer a Bella que Tanya era minha cliente, antes que aquilo me causasse problemas.

-Bom dia, dorminhoca. – sussurrei em seu ouvido, Bella se encolheu e seus pêlos eriçaram quando soprei de leve sua orelha.

- Hmmm... Bom dia. – disse se virando me presenteando com um lindo sorriso, mas de repente se levantou levando a mão a boca e correu para o banheiro.

- Bella? Bella o que aconteceu? Você ta bem? – perguntei ao entrar no banheiro, ela estava agarrada ao vaso, vomitando muito.

- Acho que a pizza não caiu bem. – resmungou com a voz chorosa. – Sai daqui, eu to um horror.

- Não vou deixar você aqui sozinha, vem, te ajudo a levantar. – ela estendeu a mão pra mim, sustentei seu peso a levando até a pia onde escovou os dentes umas três ou quatro vezes. – Sente-se melhor?

- Humrum, desculpe.

- Não se desculpe, tome um banho, quem sabe se sentirá melhor. – Bella assentiu evitando me olhar nos olhos. – Hey, olhe pra mim. – pedi segurando seu queixo, forçando-a a olhar pra mim. – Não há o que desculpar, não precisa ficar assim, acontece.

Enquanto Bella tomava banho, aproveitei para me barbear, entrei no chuveiro em seguida, ela se animou ao me ajudar a escolher um terno para usar.

- Uau! Você ficou lindo!

- Obrigado, o que acha de um café da manhã? – vi minha namorada fazer uma careta engraçada.

- Acho melhor não, quer que eu pague o mico de vomitar de novo?

- Tudo bem então, vamos? Desculpe a pressa, é que eu tenho uma reunião as nove e...

- Tudo bem, já estou pronta, só tenho que pedir um táxi. – ela achava mesmo que a deixaria ir de táxi?

- Nada disso, eu te levo.

- Não precisa, vai acabar se atrasando e...

- Vou deixá-la em casa e de lá vou para a reunião. – Bella bufou contrariada.

- Teimoso!

- Linda! – disse estalando um beijo em sua boca. O caminho entre Malibu e Buker Hill, Bella me pareceu bem desconfortável.

- Ainda está mal?

- Um pouco enjoada, não se preocupe, assim que chegar em casa, tomo um remédio. – estava bem abatida e aquilo me preocupou.

- Bella? – a chamei depois de um tempo em silêncio, automaticamente ela olhou pra mim. – Preciso te dizer uma coisa importante, porque não quero mentir pra você jamais, ouviu bem?

- Do que você ta falando?

- Minha cliente, aquela pra quem estou trabalhando como consultor e advogado é Tanya Denali.

- Você está indo encontrar Tanya?

- Temos uma reunião com alguns sócios dela, Tanya me pediu para auxiliá-la.

- Com tanta gente em Los Angeles, tem que trabalhar justo com ela? – aquilo realmente a incomodava, joguei o carro no acostamento da pista e Bella me olhou assustada.

- Bella, entenda, por favor, quando cheguei de Forks, rompi completamente com a vida que levava antes, liguei para cada uma delas dizendo que não estava mais disponível. Tanya é a única com quem mantenho contato, porque somos amigos e deixei isso claro a você ainda em Forks, está lembrada?

- Sim. – disse bicuda.

- Olha pra mim... – pedi e ela assim o fez. – Ela me ofereceu trabalho, porque viu que estava difícil encontrar uma colocação, é provisório eu prometo.

- Tudo bem, é seu trabalho, mas eu não gosto nada daquela mulher perto de você. – sorri vendo aquele bico lindo se formar em seus lábios.

- Deixa de ser boba, não existe nada entre Tanya e eu além de amizade mutua.

- Pra cima de mim?

- Estou sendo sincero, porque quero que confie em mim, como confio em você, eu te amo e te quero comigo, ainda não entendeu isso? Te quero em minha vida, compartilhando-a comigo. – seu queixo tremeu e lá estavam as benditas lágrimas escorrendo pelo seu rosto. – O que foi? – perguntei soltando o cinto tomando seu rosto em minhas mãos.

- Eu... Eu tenho o namorado mais lindo do mundo! – disse entre o choro, meneei a cabeça revirando os olhos.

- Absurda! – falei a beijando em seguida, voltei para a pista e logo estávamos em Buker Hill, enfrente a casa de Bella.

- Se cuida e me liga se não melhorar. – pedi abrindo a porta do carro pra ela.

- Não se preocupe, logo estarei nova em folha. – disse ao sair do carro.

- Acredito que esteja livre por volta das quinze horas, vai estar ocupada?

- Sinceramente não sei, mas passa aqui, daí aproveito e te apresento para aquelas duas malucas.

- Combinado então, se cuida, te amo!

- Também te amo. – voltei a beijá-la voltando pro carro em seguida, teria que voar até Sunset Boulevard.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*


	11. NAMORANDO

**Aqui está o capitulo de terça!**

**Até sábado pessoal! **

**Beijos!**

* * *

**CAPITULO – XI**

**Namorando**

**POV BELLA**

Ele entrou no carro e piscou pra mim antes de sair, eu ainda olhava embasbacada para a direção que o carro foi.

-AAAHHH! – gritei saltando e dançando feito uma maluca diante da porta de casa, Edward me ama, ele me ama e me quer como sua namorada.

- Bella? O que aconteceu mulher? – Angie perguntou esbaforida.

- É ladrão? – perguntou Jéssica.

- É Jess, ele gritou pra avisar que chegou. – ela fez careta me dando de língua.

- Onde esteve? Porque ta chegando agora e que cara é essa?

- Eu estava na casa do meu namorado, em Malibu. – as duas me olharam como se eu fosse maluca.

- Coitada, ela tá delirando Angie.

- Vá plantar batata, Jess. – falei passando pelas duas. – eu estava na casa do meu recém-adquirido namorado, Edward Masen... - os olhos de Angie se arregalaram. – Estávamos em sua casa básica em Malibu, onde tivemos um dia e uma noite maravilhosa, regada ao melhor sexo que alguém pode ter, ele acaba de me deixar ai na porta e virá me ver quando terminar o trabalho.

- Trabalho? Ele foi...

- Não Angie, ele não faz mais aquilo, ele parou com tudo desde que voltou de Forks, é advogado agora.

- Parou com o que exatamente? – Jess perguntou sem entender.

- Depois eu explico.

-E ele é gato? – perguntou interessada.

- Bota gato nisso, mas pode ir tirando o cavalinho da chuva, ele é todinho meu.

- Não sei se percebeu, mas eu tenho um namorado. – retrucou.

- Te conheço Jéssica Stanley.

- Você ta namorando Edward Masen. – Angie disse ainda descrente. – AAAHHH! – gritou me agarrando, quase me esmagando. – Ele te ama de verdade, estou tão feliz por você minha amiga.

- Por favor, ajam com naturalidade quando ele chegar, bom e agora, eu preciso trabalhar.

- Não disse o porquê está com essa cara de zumbi.

- Acho que a pizza que comi não caiu bem, acordei enjoada e passei mal...

- Vomitou na casa do seu namorado? – Jéssica parecia perplexa.

- Eu passei mal, não foi de propósito.

- Não acredito Isabella, como pode pagar um mico destes?

- Jess! – ralhou Angie.

- Pra sua informação Jéssica, ele cuidou de mim como jamais alguém cuidou antes, sabia? Um bom dia pra vocês. – disse indo para o meu quarto.

Depois de tomar o remédio, me enfiei em um short e uma regatinha e me dediquei ao trabalho, na hora do almoço eu estava faminta e louca pra comer lasanha, a casa estava silenciosa. Como eu gostava, aproveitei e liguei pra Alice e contei tudo a ela, sobre o encontro na boate, o encontro n café. Contei sobre nossa conversa e seu convite para conhecer Malibu, falei sobre sua linda casa e dos momentos intensos que vivemos lá.

- Então ele largou mesmo aquela vida?

- Sim, Edward deseja que eu seja a única em sua casa, em sua cama e em sua vida!

- Uau!

-É, uau! Ele é demais Alice, tão atencioso, carinhoso... Cada vez que olho naqueles olhos verdes, eu me apaixono mais e mais.

- Tem certeza que ele jamais levou outra pra casa dele?

- Edward não teria porque mentir, Alice, aliás, ele não quer mentiras entre nós, tanto que em confessou que está trabalhando com Tanya.

- E o que ele faz pra ela? – perguntou desconfiada.

- Confesso que também não gostei nada disso, mas ela o está ajudando já que Edward ainda não conseguiu nada como advogado! Ele a auxilia nos negócios, tipo um consultor ou algo assim.

- Entendo, e ai quando vão se ver outra vez?

-Hoje, ele disse que vem me ver assim que terminar com tudo.

-É tão bom saber que está feliz, Bella.

- E estou mesmo Alice, eu o amo e estou disposta a tudo por ele, porque Edward vale muito a pena, sabe o que ele me disse ao me deixar aqui hoje?

- O que?

- Que me ama e que me quer ao seu lado, que me quer em sua vida, quer compartilhá-la comigo. – sorri ao ouvir seu suspiro.

-E o que você disse?

- Que eu tenho o namorado mais lindo do mundo!

- Ai Bella, como você é absurda!

- Ele disse a mesma coisa.

- Ah! Sabe da novidade?

- Que novidade?

- Jazz quer montar seu próprio escritório próprio e...

- Disso eu já sei, ele comentou quando estive ai.

- Mas com certeza não sabe onde.

- Como assim?

- Vamos morar em Los Angeles, baby!

-AAAHHH!Eu não acredito!

- Porra Bella, quase me deixou surda mulher!

- Desculpa!

- Estamos indo pra ai dentro se uma semana, Jazz quer comprar uma casa ou apartamento, ainda não decidimos.

- Isso é maravilhoso!

- Não é? Agora tenho que ir, a gente se vê em breve, priminha!

-Tchau, beijos Alice, manda um beijo pro Jazz.

- Mando sim, tchau! – aquela sim era uma excelente notícia.

Preparei a lasanha rapidinho e praticamente a devorei, lavei a louça e voltei pro meu trabalho. Jéssica e Ângela estavam no trabalho, antes de sair, mas Angie foi ao meu quarto e disse que assim que chegasse, teria que contar tudo, detalhe por detalhe. Sabia perfeitamente que ela estava feliz por mim, Jess também estava lá do jeito dela é claro.

Estava sentada em minha cadeira extremamente confortável, concentrada no projeto, montando o layout para o cliente quando a campainha tocou me fazendo sobressaltar. Seria Edward? Mas ele disse que ligaria avisando, dei de ombros indo me direção à sala, fosse quem fosse que teria que atender não é?

- Oi, sentiu minha falta? – Edward disse com um lindo sorriso nos lábios. – Pra você, uma bela flor para uma linda mulher. – disse oferecendo uma rosa vermelha pra mim, no mesmo instante meus olhos marejaram, nunca Jake me deu flores. – Bella? O Que foi?

- É a primeira vez que alguém me oferece uma flor. – minha voz não passou de um sussurro. - Ela é linda, Edward.

- Não tanto quanto você. – me joguei em seus braços envolvendo seu pescoço o beijando.

-Você é que é lindo! E sim, eu senti muito sua falta, demais! – falei ofegante, assim que rompemos o beijo em busca de ar. – O que acha de entrar e conhecer a casa?

- Excelente ideia! Ah, e você fica mesmo sexy de óculos sabia? – levei a mão ao rosto o retirando rapidamente.

- Droga, me esqueci completamente deles.

- Não os tire, fica linda com eles. – olhei pra ele como se o mesmo fosse maluco, talvez fosse mesmo, afinal era meu namorado!

- Tá bom Edward.

- Eu gosto, qual o problema? – retrucou.

- Fico com cara de nerd! – reclamei.

- Deixe de ser absurda! – disse finalmente entrando em casa.

- Bom, aqui é nossa humilde sala, como pode notar. – falei ignorando o que disse, o guiando para outro cômodo. – Já aqui fica nossa sala de jantar que é muito pouco utilizada devo ressaltar.

- Por quê?

- Porque costumo fazer minhas refeições no quarto, assim como Jess e Angie. – falei dando de ombros. – Aqui é nossa cozinha, não é tão charmosa quanto a sua, mas aqui tenho comida de verdade.

- Hey! Também tenho comida de verdade. – Edward resmungou me prendendo entre ele e o balcão.

- Tá com fome? Quer comer alguma coisa?- ele sacudiu as sobrancelhas com um sorriso sacana.

- Com certeza. – sussurrou em meu ouvido mordiscando o lóbulo da minha orelha.

– To falando de comida Edward, deixa de ser safado! – o cara de pau fez bico, mostrei pra ele o restante da casa. – A primeira porta é o quarto de Angie, a segunda, o de Jess e a terceira que fica no final do corredor é a minha. Não ouse errar de porta, estamos entendidos?

- Perfeitamente!

- Ótimo, agora se prepare, como eu disse, não sou tão organizada como você. – Edward revirou os olhos. – Este é o meu quarto, escritório e afins.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

**POV EDWARD**

- Posso saber o motivo desse enorme sorriso em seus lábios? – Tanya perguntou assim que me viu. – Bom dia.

- Excelente dia, desculpe a demora.

- Tsc, não liga pra isso e ai, vai me dizer o porquê deste bom humor, e onde se meteu ontem?

-Me encontrei com Bella ontem. – Tanya sorriu, mas algo naquele sorriso me pareceu forçado.

-E?

- Tivemos uma longa conversa e nos acertamos, sou oficialmente um homem comprometido e...

- Ela te fisgou mesmo, não é? Olha só pra você, todo babão, pelo visto a coisa é séria.

- Passamos o dia juntos ontem, ela ficou comigo em casa...

- Na sua casa? – perguntou com certo espanto.

- Sim, acabo de deixá-la em sua casa.

- Uau! Deve estar mesmo apaixonado.

- Completamente, irrevogavelmente e absurdamente apaixonado! Eu a amo, Tanya.

- Vá com calma Edward, nunca se envolveu emocionalmente com alguém antes, pode estar confundindo os sentimentos e...

- Estou certo dos meus sentimentos Tanya, e posso lhe garantir que Isabella é a mulher da minha vida.

- Ela é uma garota de sorte, muita sorte. – disparou um tanto ácida.

- Algum problema? – perguntei sem entender sua reação.

- Nenhum, espero que ela não parta seu coração.

- Quem ouve você falar pode pensar que está enciumada.

- Faça-me o favor Edward, já passamos desta fase, certo?

- Espero que sim. – dei graças quando seu contador chegou, o clima havia ficado meio estranho, foi uma reunião longa e cansativa. Peter se foi e acompanhei Tanya até sua casa para acertarmos alguns pontos.

- Bom, acho que está tudo resolvido, vai precisar de mim ainda hoje? – perguntei recolhendo alguns documentos.

- Acho que terminamos por hoje, a não ser que queira fazer hora extra. – disse em tom de brincadeira, fazendo charme.

- Engraçadinha!

- Vá ver sua namorada! – me despedi dela e foi exatamente o que fui fazer, mas antes parei em uma banca e comprei uma rosa vermelha que havia me chamado a atenção. Em pouco tempo já estava em Buker Hill, parei o carro em frente à casa dela, estava estranhamente ansioso, nem parecia que havia deixado ela aqui, neste mesmo lugar há algumas horas.

Oi, sentiu minha falta? – disparei assim que abriu a porta, vestia uma regatinha justa e um short jeans, estava descalça e seu cabelo preso de um jeito estranho, mas o que realmente me chamou a atenção foi o fato de Bella estar de óculos. - Pra você, uma bela flor para uma linda mulher. – falei lhe oferecendo a rosa, Bella a olhava um tanto descrente eu diria, seus olhos brilhavam ainda mais e só então notei que estavam marejados, aquilo me assustou, eu teria feito algo errado? – Bella? O Que foi?

- É a primeira vez que alguém me oferece uma flor. – sua voz não passou de um sussurro. - Ela é linda, Edward. – estava visivelmente emocionada.

- Não tanto quanto você. – disse se jogando em meus braços me beijando de forma avassaladora.

"_**Nota mental, comprar flores todos os dias." **_– pensei comigo mesmo.

-Você é que é lindo! E sim, eu senti muito sua falta, demais! – Bella dizia ofegante assim que rompemos o beijo em busca de ar. – O que acha de entrar e conhecer a casa?

- Excelente ideia! Ah, e você fica mesmo sexy de óculos sabia?

- Droga, me esqueci completamente deles. – resmungou os tirando.

- Não os tire, fica linda com eles. – minha namorada me olhou de um jeito estranho.

- Eu gosto, qual o problema? – novamente ela me olhou daquele jeito.

- Fico com cara de nerd! – reclamou.

- Deixe de ser absurda! – falei finalmente entrando na casa.

- Bom, aqui é nossa humilde sala, como pode notar. – disse apontando para a sala de estar, a casa não era tão grande, mas era bem aconchegante. - Já aqui fica nossa sala de jantar que é muito pouco utilizada devo ressaltar.

- Por quê?

- Porque costumo fazer minhas refeições no quarto, assim como Jess e Angie. – explicou dando de ombros me puxando para a cozinha. – Aqui é nossa cozinha, não é tão charmosa quanto a sua, mas aqui tenho comida de verdade.

- Hey! Também tenho comida de verdade. – falei a prendendo entre o balcão e eu, ela estava tão linda, tão cheirosa.

- Tá com fome? Quer comer alguma coisa?

"_**Só se for você e aqui de preferência!" **_– respondi mentalmente, sacudi as sobrancelhas pra ela sorrindo.

- Com certeza. – sussurrei em seu ouvido mordiscando o lóbulo de sua orelha, Bella estremeceu e sua pele ficou toda arrepiada.

– To falando de comida Edward, deixa de ser safado! – fiz bico, mas minha namorada o ignorou, me arrastando pela casa, mostrando cada cômodo. – A primeira porta é o quarto de Angie, a segunda, o de Jess e a terceira que fica no final do corredor é a minha. – disse se voltando pra mim, sinceramente não entendia o porquê ela estava me mostrando onde ficavam os quartos de suas amigas. -Não ouse errar de porta, estamos entendidos? - Bella falou séria com o dedo em riste.

- Perfeitamente! – respondi prontamente.

- Ótimo, agora se prepare, como eu disse, não sou tão organizada como você. – revirei os olhos, Bella às vezes era tão absurda. - Este é o meu quarto, escritório e afins. – disse me dando passagem.

O quarto era espaçoso, não tanto quanto o meu, havia uma cama de casal, com um criado mudo de cada lado, um móvel com a TV de plasma pequena, vinte e duas polegadas talvez e um DVD. Em uma das paredes uma estante repleta de livros, romances em sua grande maioria, duas portas, com certeza levavam ao closet e ao banheiro.

Uma mesa tomava o canto do quarto, um computador de ultima geração e uma tela do tamanho da TV, duas pequenas torres sobre a mesa, estavam repletas de CDs eu acho.

- O que é isto, musica? – falei apontando para as caixinhas.

- Não, são softwares e drives. – respondeu mordendo os lábios levando as mãos aos bolsos, voltei meu olhar para a mesa, havia um aparelho de telefone e o porta canetas tinha o rosto do Mickey estampado, na tela havia alguns lembretes em papéis coloridos.

Reconheci um boneco do Pateta e outro do Mickey, ambos sentadinhos ao lado da tela. Uma caneca de café, também com o rosto do Mickey estampado. Na parede acima da tela havia um painel com várias fotos, vi algumas do casamento de Rosalie, a cadeira de rodinhas era grande e espaçosa, parecia bem confortável.

- Aqui fica meu closet... – disse apontando para uma das portas. – Mas acho melhor não entrar ai, está uma zona, e aqui é meu banheiro. – concluiu apontando para a outra porta. – E ai, o que achou? Decepcionado?

- Nenhum pôster do Bon Jovi? – Bella semicerrou os olhos.

-Engraçadinho!

- E o que você estava fazendo antes de eu interromper com a minha chegada?

- Montando um site de vendas para um cliente.

- Como isso funciona? – novamente Bella mordeu os lábios.

- Senta ai. – pediu apontando para a cadeira, me sentei e Bella ficou meio de lado, debruçada sobre a mesa abrindo a tela, minha namorada tentava explicar, mas confesso que me perdi quando meu olhar vislumbrou seus seios pelo decote que havia cedido. Bella voltou a colocar os óculos, ela realmente ficava muito sexy com eles, ou talvez fosse alguma tara minha, sei lá.

A posição em que estava deixava sua bunda ainda mais empinadinha, ela falava sem parar enquanto meu olhar percorria aquele corpo perfeito, droga, eu já estava excitado!

- Edward? – despertei ao ouvir meu nome.

- Hm? – grunhi.

- Ouviu alguma palavra do que eu disse? – perguntou me encarando com a mão na cintura.

- Sinceramente não, desculpe, mas me desconcentrei... – a puxei para o meu colo. – Você me desconcentra Isabella, me deixa completamente louco de desejo. - falei tocando sua nuca, Bella arfou quando meus dedos deslizaram por ela.

- Deixo é? – sua voz saiu rouca de desejo, seus mamilos intumescidos marcavam a fina regata, estava excitada, não resisti e os toquei. Não contive um gemido ao senti-los roças na palma da minha mão.

- Sinta... – ergui meu quadril fazendo com que sentisse meu amigo completamente excitado.

- E o que faremos a respeito? – sussurrou próximo ao meu ouvido, soprando de leve, me causando arrepios. Suas mãos foram para minha gravata a afrouxando, seus dedos brigavam com os pequenos botões da camisa.

Rocei meus lábios aos dela, Bella prendeu meu lábio inferior entre seus dentes, o mordiscando de leve. Invadi sua boca com minha língua ávida pela a dela e ao encontrá-la se enroscaram em um beijo alucinante.

Entre beijos e gemidos audíveis nos despimos, gemi seu nome alto ao estar todo dentro dela, ouvi meu nome entre gemidos e palavras desconexas, Bella me beijava, lambia e mordia enquanto cavalgava sobre mim. Eu dividia minha atenção entre sua boa e seus seios, não demorou para que juntos explodíssemos em puro prazer. Bella caiu sobre meu peito completamente entregue ao orgasmo que acabara de sentir, me deixei cair sobre o colchão levando-a comigo.

- Tenho uma novidade. – disse com a cabeça apoiada em meu peito, ela brincava com os poucos pêlos ali.

- Que novidade?

-Alice e Jazz virão pra cá na próxima semana.

- Isso é bom, podemos jantar juntos, levá-los para conhecer a cidade, o que acha?

-Será maravilhoso, já que virão para encontrar uma casa, ou apartamento, depois de casados, virão morar aqui, não é demais? – Bella estava mesmo animada.

- Mas a família dele não é de Forks?

- Também não entendi, mas adorei a ideia, vai ser ótimo ter Alice por perto.

Bella insistiu para que eu ficasse para o jantar, depois de um banho o qual tomamos juntinhos, fui ajudá-la. Estávamos na cozinha em um amasso gostoso quando uma de suas amigas chegou e nos flagrou.

-Wow! – soltou nos dando o maior susto.

- Oi Jess, este é Edward o meu namorado... – Bella disparou completamente sem graça. – Esta é Jéssica, minha amiga, ela mora aqui também.

- Prazer em conhecê-la Jéssica. – falei estendendo minha mão pra ela que me olhava chocada eu diria.

- O prazer é todinho meu, pode ter certeza. – respondeu ignorando minha mão, me puxando para um beijo no rosto.

-Menos Jéssica, qual parte do meu namorado você não entendeu? - minha namorada ciumenta disse semicerrando os olhos.

- Uau! Quando você disse que ele era lindo, pensei que fosse exagero! –Bella revirou os olhos, bufando alto.

- BELLA? BELLA CADÊ VOCÊ? – gritava a morena entrando esbaforida na cozinha.

- Estou aqui Angie, quem morreu? – perguntou sarcástica, a mulher congelou quando me viu, tinha os olhos saltados e a boca literalmente aberta.

- Angie? Angie?ANGIE? – Bella gritou diante dela.

-Uau! – soltou ainda com os olhos estatelados.

- Vocês me matam de vergonha! – minha namorada ralhou.

- Desculpe, mas é que ouvi falar tanto de você nos últimos meses... – Bella lhe lançou um olhar mortal. – Prazer em conhecê-lo Edward, sou Ângela. –disse estendendo a mão pra mim.

- Também ouvi falar bastante de você, será que posso chamá-la de Angie?

- À vontade!

- Pode me chamar de Jess se quiser. – disse a outra.

- Porque vocês duas não vão fazer o que tem que fazer e me deixa terminar o jantar.

- Vou tomar um banho, logo Erick está ai.

- Vou me aprontar, Mike vem me pegar pra sairmos, foi realmente um prazer conhecê-lo Ed?

-Tchau Jéssica! – minha namorada cuspiu entre os dentes, a loira vazou rapidinho.

- Desculpe, Jess é um tanto...

- Eu notei, mas não se preocupe, ela sabe? – Bella franziu o cenho. – Sobre mim, o contrato... Você sabe.

- Oh! Não, Jess não sabe, garanto a você, se ela soubesse já teria pedido o seu telefone. – revirei os olhos a puxando pra mim.

- Mas Angie e Erick sabem.

- Sim, mas pode ficar tranquilo, eles não dirão nada.

- Isso não me preocupa Bella, mais cedo ou mais tarde isso virá à tona, por mais discreto que eu tenha sido, há muita gente que sabe o que eu realmente fazia.

-Eu sei, e realmente pouco me importa! O importante é que você é só meu agora. –sorri a apertando ainda mais contra mim.

-Completamente seu. – sussurrei contra seus lábios voltando a beijá-la.

O jantar estava delicioso, Bella mandava muito bem na cozinha, e confesso que me diverti muito, Erick era bem legal e tanto ele quanto a namorada em nenhum momento tocou no assunto. Jéssica ficou um pouco conosco, apresentou seu namorado Mike Newton, Bella disse que o cara era chefe de Jéssica. Minha namorada pediu pra que eu ficasse, mas infelizmente não dava pra mim, precisava revisar alguns documentos importantes e ela precisava terminar seu projeto.

A semana se seguiu da seguinte forma, nos falávamos por telefone várias vezes por dia, às vezes eu ligava pra ela só pra ouvir sua voz e Bella fazia o mesmo. Fomos ao cinema, jantamos fora e principalmente nos amamos muito, de inúmeras formas e todas imensamente prazerosas. Descobri que as flores preferidas dela eram tulipas, não preciso dizer que minha namorada chorou quando lhe presenteei com um bouquet de tulipas vermelhas. A cada dia que passava ficava mais difícil ficar longe dela, eu queria estar com Bella o tempo todo, por isso aproveitei a vinda de Alice e Jasper para lhe fazer um convite.

- Bella?

- Hm? – grunhiu sonolenta, havíamos acabado de fazer amor pela terceira vez na noite.

- Posso te pedir uma coisa? – minha namorada se virou para olhar pra mim.

- O que quiser. – respondeu prontamente apoiando a cabeça em meu peito.

- Passa esta semana aqui comigo? Estou querendo convidar sua prima e Jasper para ficarem hospedados aqui, mas gostaria que estivesse aqui, para me ajudar a recebê-los.

- Quer que eu fique esta semana toda aqui?

- Sim, inteirinha. – Bella mordeu os lábios me olhando pensativa.

- O que foi? Porque ta me olhando assim?

- Tem certeza que vai me querer aqui por uma semana?

- Na realidade eu quero você aqui comigo, pra sempre. – seus olhos brilharam ainda mais e a maluca me beijou de forma avassaladora, reacendendo o desejo de ambos.

Fomos buscar Alice e Jasper no aeroporto, eles queriam se hospedar em um hotel, mas Bella e eu os convencemos a se hospedarem lá em casa.

- Sinta-se a vontade, a casa é de vocês. – falei assim que entramos.

- Uau! Sua casa é linda, Edward. – disparou Alice.

- Obrigado, porque não mostra o resto da casa pra ela, Bella?

- Venha Alice, você tem que ver a vista lá de cima. – disse arrastando a prima.

- Há muito tempo que não vejo um sorriso daquela nos lábios daquela garota. – comentou Jasper assim que as duas subiram.

- Sente-se quer beber alguma coisa? – ofereci.

- Não, estou de boa, Alice tem razão, é uma belíssima casa.

- A comprei tem pouco mais de dois anos, o antigo dono estava meio enrolado e acabei fazendo um excelente negócio. Bella comentou que vocês estão querendo morar pra cá.

- Sim, adoro Forks, mas lá não há futuro para um advogado, estou querendo abrir meu próprio escritório por aqui e Alice uma boutique.

- Vieram ao lugar certo! – rimos juntos.

- Emm disse que você está advogando agora.

- Desde que voltei de Forks, mas está complicado encontrar um emprego na área, no momento presto consultoria a Tanya.

- Tanya?

- Sua prima me ajudou muito desde que voltei, Bella ficou meio enciumada de início...

- Eu imagino.

- É provisório, até eu encontrar algo na minha área.

- Poderíamos trabalhar juntos, em que área atua?

- Comercial e empresarial e você?

- Penal e civil, abrangeríamos uma extensa área, o que acha?

- A proposta é tentadora, o que tem em mente? – ficamos um tempo falando sobre o assunto, a ideia era mesmo muito boa e a proposta interessante. Era a primeira vez que eu recebia em casa e confesso que estava sendo uma experiência muito agradável tê-los conosco e acima de tudo, era maravilhoso ter Bella ali comigo, mas minha namorada só topou porque prometi que iria com ela ao supermercado. E lá estávamos nós no mercado fazendo compras para abastecer a casa, confesso que foi uma experiência bem agradável.

Novamente Bella passou mal e aquilo me deixou preocupado, insisti pra que procurasse um médico, não era normal enjoar daquele jeito. Ela e Alice não paravam um só minuto, sua prima a arrastou pela Rodeo Drive entre outras avenidas da moda, enquanto Jazz e eu procurávamos uma sala comercial, onde montaríamos nosso escritório. Indiquei a ele um corretor conhecido e meu amigo estava negociando uma casa há algumas quadras da minha, Bella comemorou muito quando contei a ela.

- Isso é formidável, você e Jazz trabalhando juntos. – dizia com um imenso sorriso. –Não vai precisar mais trabalhar com a Tanya.

- Porque não? – seu sorriso se desfez. – Ela será uma de nossas clientes daqui pra frente, a primeira.

- Mas eu pensei que...

- Bella para com isso, eu já disse que não há nada entre Tanya e eu, somos amigos Isabella, somente amigos.

- Se você diz. – respondeu atravessado, agradeci por Jazz e Alice não estarem presentes.

- Sei que tem todos os motivos do mundo pra ficar enciumada, mas estou lhe dizendo, não há nada entre Tanya e eu Isabella, há muito tempo! É tão difícil de compreender?

- Não gosto daquela mulher tão próxima de você, te cercando...

- Tanya não fica me cercando. – seus olhos semicerraram e Bella ergueu o queixo me encarando, deu meia volta e saiu, minha namorada simplesmente me ignorou o restante do dia. Por volta das dezoito horas subi para o meu quarto, Alice e Jazz ainda não haviam voltado, Bella estava debruçada sobre a mureta da sacada, me aproximei lentamente a envolvendo em meus braços. – Ainda está brava comigo?

-Tanya é sua cliente e sua amiga... – Bella se virou me olhando nos olhos. – E tenho que aprender a conviver com isso, mas não significa que eu goste, entendeu bem?

- Perfeitamente doçura, agora vem aqui e me dá um beijo minha namorada ciumenta. – pedi a puxando para um beijo, um delicioso beijo.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*


	12. NOTA DA AUTORA

**Aqui vai uma nota para vocês!**

* * *

Oi pessoal, gostaria de agradecer o carinho e a atenção que vocês dedicam a minhas fics, sempre deixando sua opinião sobre os capítulos, os personagens. Tenho todas as reviews devidamente arquivadas, algumas mais empolgadas, outras simples e objetivas... Amo todas elas!

Algumas de vocês são mais animadas e fervorosas, algumas simplesmente querem matar o meu Edward, bater na minha Bella. Sei que eles têm uma personalidade um pouco diferentes dos originais, em compensação não mudam de uma fic para outra, mesmo sendo vampiros ou humanos, bruxas e afins.

Minha filha não gosta da saga e insisti que eu deveria mudar o nome dos meus personagens, porque as estórias são muito boas na opinião dela e que não tem muito haver com o Edward e a Bella. Particularmente eu discordo, consigo imaginar perfeitamente um Edward conquistador, ousado e safado, mas acima de tudo apaixonado por Bella.

Já a minha Bella, como gosto de dizer, acredito que ela tenha garra que a original, claro que rola a insegurança e sua autoestima muitas vezes é inexistente, fisicamente ela é descrita um pouco diferente da original, porque eu vejo minha Bella com o rosto da Kristen e o corpo da Paola Oliveira, já o Edward sempre será aquela delicia do Robert Pattinson.

Ainda tenho onze fics para postar e uma pasta cheia de ideias para novas estórias picantes e envolventes, gostaria mais uma vez da opinião de vocês, acham que depois de postá-las deveria fazer uma versão com outros nomes?

Aqui vai uma relação das próximas fics:

De corpo e Alma

Doce vingança

Aprendendo a ser uma Cullen

Um amigo pra toda a vida

Férias inesquecíveis

Você pra sempre

Feita pra mim

Simplesmente Bella

Uma mestiça em minha vida

Uma viagem apaixonante

E mais seis em planejamento, tenho muito tempo ocioso e uma imaginação muito, mas muito fértil. A maioria de minhas estórias foi escrita há mais de três anos, estavam cruas e muito diferentes do que posto agora. Mas a essência é a mesma, só mudou a forma de contar, o palavreado e a forma de escrever. Venho aperfeiçoando isto ao longo do tempo, porque acredito que vocês mereçam uma leitura de qualidade!

Confesso que ler nunca foi uma coisa que me atraísse, na realidade eu dormia na segunda ou terceira página, mas depois de assistir ao filme, **( Porque filmes eram a minha antiga paixão)** fiquei apaixonada pelo casal e devorei os quatro livros em dois meses.

Li Crepúsculo duas vezes, Lua nova também, Eclipse uma vez assim como Amanhecer, mas o que mais gostei foi de Midnight Sun, a versão dele da estória me fascina e o li quatro vezes, praticamente sei de cor. Na última vez que contei, havia lido 345, mas isso foi a mais de dois anos, acredito que tenha lido pra mais de seiscentos títulos neste tempo. As que eu realmente curto, tenho arquivada em meu PC, não leio somente no fanfiction, acompanho fics do nyah, twiligth Brasil e mais alguns blogs.

Sou apaixonada por fic e por twiligth!

Meu nome é Luciane Menezes de Souza e tenho quarenta anos, sou casada há vinte anos com o mesmo homem, o qual eu namorei por três anos antes disso. Tenho uma filha linda de vinte anos que cursa Ciências humanas na Unifesp.

Passo aproximadamente mais de dez horas do meu dia diante do computador, no restante eu durmo, cuido da casa e dos meus seis cães e agora dez gatos! Esta sou eu!

Desculpem-me por incomodar, peço que, por favor, deixem sua opinião sobre o assunto, e agradeço de antemão a atenção dispensada a esta amiga que voz fala.

Beijos da Lú.

OS: A quem interessar possa me procura no facebook.


	13. VEM MORAR COMIGO

**Peço mil perdões por ter falhado com vcs este sábado,**

**mas fiquei sem internet o final de semana todo**

**Pra compensar vou postar dois capitulos hoje tá bem? **

**Sorry! **

**Beijos da Lu. **

* * *

**CAPITULO XII**

**Vem morar comigo. **

**POV BELLA**

Confesso que estava furiosa, mas quando Edward falava comigo daquela forma doce e carinhosa, não tinha como resistir, foi assim quando me pediu pra passar a semana toda com ele aqui em sua casa.

Ele era tão perfeito que às vezes me perguntava se Edward era esmo real? Meu namorado lindo sempre me presenteava com flores, e um dia me surpreendeu com um lindo bouquet de tulipas vermelhas, depois me confessou que conseguiu descobrir com Angie a minha flor favorita.

Eram estes pequenos detalhes, pequenos gestos, assim como as pequenas coisas que me dizia, que me faziam amá-lo ainda mais. Confesso que estar com ele em sua casa estava sendo maravilhoso, Edward fez questão de convidar Alice e Jasper para ficar hospedados em sua casa, aliás, foi o motivo pelo qual estou aqui. Além de Edward é claro.

Quando me contou sobre o convite de Jazz, mal pude crer, finalmente ele se livraria de Tanya, mas comemorei cedo demais e acabamos tendo uma pequena discussão por causa disto. Edward disse que ela continuaria sua cliente, insistindo que Tanya era sua amiga, confesso que na hora me deu vontade de mandá-lo a merda junto com sua amiga, mas depois pensando melhor vi que estava sendo injusta com ele.

Meu namorado estava sendo fiel a sua amizade com Tanya, afinal quando ele mais precisou, ela o ajudou e isso eu não posso negar, se bem que tenho certeza de que o fez com segundas intenções, mas ele acredita piamente que não. Fui despertada dos meus devaneios ao sentir seus braços fortes me envolverem.

- Ainda está brava comigo? – disse de forma sussurrada em meu ouvido.

-Tanya é sua cliente e sua amiga... – me virei para olhar naqueles olhos verdes que eu tanto amava. – E tenho que aprender a conviver com isso, mas não significa que eu goste, entendeu bem?

- Perfeitamente doçura, agora vem aqui e me dá um beijo, minha namorada ciumenta. – pediu me puxando para um beijo, beijo o qual somente ele sabia dar.

- Alice ligou... – disse assim que rompemos o beijo. – Quer ir a uma boate, o que acha?

- Quer ir?

- Sabe que não sou muito fã destes lugares, mas conheço minha prima, não vai me dar sossego se não for a uma dessas casas noturnas badaladas daqui. – Edward ria enquanto eu falava, sua risada era tão gostosa. – Conhece alguma onde possamos levá-los?

- Tem a Exchange, Akbar, Bootsy Bellaws, Supper Club…

- Caramba, conhece todos esses lugares?

- Diferente de você, eu tinha uma vida noturna bem agitada.

- Com certeza deveria ser bem agitada, assim como sua vida sexual! – automaticamente ele se afastou fechando a cara, me chutei mentalmente por ter falado sem pensar. Ouvimos um som vindo lá debaixo, com certeza Alice e Jazz haviam chegado. – Desculpa... – pedi sinceramente- Eu...

- Acho melhor descermos. – disse indo em direção à porta do quarto, assenti somente passando por ele.

Como eu havia dito, minha amada prima estava louca pra conhecer uma das casas noturnas das quais Edward havia dito, definido em qual iríamos, liguei para Jess e Angie, para que nos encontrássemos por lá.

- Ótimo, agora venha... – disparou minha prima. – Precisamos nos arrumar. - disse a maluca praticamente me arrastando escada acima.

- Sinceramente não estou muito animada. Alice!

- Deixa de ser chata, Bella! Caramba, como pode morar em Los Angeles e ficar enfurnada em casa? – havia indignação em sua voz. – Acostume-se querida, porque quando eu me mudar pra cá, isso vai acabar. – bufei revirando os olhos.

Tomei um banho e a maluca insistiu pra que eu usasse um vestido que ela trouxe de presente pra mim, um vestidinho preto curtinho e justo, com um belo decote frontal que valorizava meus seios e nas costas somente fitas cobriam o generoso decote. Prendi meus cabelos e Alice caprichou na maquiagem.

- Não acha que está muito curto? Edward pode não gostar. – me arrependi assim que proferi tais palavras, o olhar que a doidivanas me lançou foi assustador.

- Se olha no espelho Isabella Swan, você está um arraso e tenho certeza que assim que o bonitão do seu namorado a vir, vai literalmente babar.

- Deixa de ser exagerada Alice!

- Não estou sendo exagerada e sim realista minha cara, agora vamos descer porque hoje é meu último dia aqui e eu quero me acabar. – sorri revirando os olhos a acompanhando, eu não o tinha visto desde que Alice me arrastou escada acima, não o vi no quarto e depois fui me arrumar com ela em um dos quartos de hóspedes. - Demoramos? – disse debochada ao chegarmos à sala onde Edward e Jazz nos aguardavam.

- Uau, você está linda amor. – Jasper disse olhando fascinado para a noiva.

- Obrigada Jazz!

-Você está tentadoramente linda neste vestido... – Edward disse percorrendo meu corpo com o olhar... Estava lindo, usava um jeans escuro justo, camisa branca dobrada até os cotovelos, seus cabelos desalinhados o deixavam ainda mais charmoso. – Irresistivelmente linda.

- Exagerado!

- Realista Bella, estou sendo realista!- disse sorrindo de forma sedutora, fazendo meus joelhos fraquejarem. – Vamos?

- Humrum. – foi o que consegui dizer, como sempre abriu a porta pra mim como o cavalheiro que era e Jazz fez o mesmo com Alice. Ao me sentar no banco do motorista novamente seu olhar percorreu meu corpo, parando em minhas coxas, o vi morder os lábios, passando a língua por eles em seguida. Seu olhar encontrou o meu e o desejo que vi refletido naqueles olhos verdes, fez meu corpo queimar de desejo me deixando excitada, muito excitada e pelo sorriso em seus lábios, Edward notou.

Bootsy Bellows, a casa noturna mais badalada de Los Angeles, frequentada por muitos famosos, segundo Angie e Jess. Lá estávamos nós, Edward entregou a chave para o manobrista enlaçando minha cintura em seguida. Angie, Erick, Jéssica e Mike nos aguardavam porque não era qualquer um que entrava naquele lugar, a fila era imensa, mas bastou meu namorado apresentar um cartão e tivemos passe livre.

- Como conseguiu entrar tão fácil, você é vip aqui? – disparou Jéssica, pra variar.

-Só conheço as pessoas certas. – meu namorado respondeu dando de ombros, o lugar era lindo, havia sofás espalhados por todo lugar, vários ambientes e uma pista enorme, assim como o bar. Havia bastante gente circulando por lá, por onde passávamos Edward era cumprimentado, ele nos guiou para um lugar de onde tínhamos uma bela visão da pista.

- Caraca, esse lugar é demais! – soltou Alice animada. – Não vejo a hora de vir morar aqui.

-Tenho pena de você Jazz. – meu amigo sorriu beijando sua noiva maluca, Edward chamou o garçom e fizemos nossos pedidos, ele pediu uma garrafa de vodka pelo que entendi. Já eu e as garotas optamos por drinks. Jess pediu um sex on the beatch, Angie um cosmopolitan, assim como Alice, já eu optei por uma marguerita.

O papo rolava em torno do casamento de Alice e Jazz que seria em aproximadamente três meses, quando um homem se aproximou de nós, era alto, ainda mais alto que Edward, bonito e tinha um sorriso sedutor.

- E ai Ed, anda sumido cara. – meu namorado se levantou para cumprimentá-lo.

- Pois é, como vai Félix?

- Bem, melhor impossível... – os olhos do homem percorreram a todos, pousando em mim. – Soube que está trabalhando para Tanya agora, é verdade?

- Sim. – Edward respondeu um tanto seco. – Como soube?

- Ela mesma me disse, nos esbarramos no Exchange, uma noite destas.

- Não vai apresentar seu amigo, Edward? – às vezes eu tinha vontade de arrancar a língua de Jéssica.

- Sim, claro! Estes são Jasper e Alice, Ângela e Erick, Jéssica e Mike. E esta é Isabella minha namorada.

- Namorada? – o homem não conseguiu esconder a surpresa. – Uau, muito prazer em conhecê-la, Isabella. – o tal Félix disse estendendo a mão pra mim. – Você é mesmo um filho da mãe de sorte! – aquele comentário foi desagradável e pela cara do meu namorado sei que também não gostou.

- Sei disso perfeitamente... – cuspiu entre os dentes. – Será que dá pra soltar a mão dela?

- Oh sim, desculpe! – pediu educado. – Sou Félix, Félix Dixon, eu e o Ed nos conhecemos há um bom tempo. – meu namorado não me pareceu animado por encontrá-lo. – Bom, eu só passei pra dar um oi, foi um prazer conhecê-los... - disse para os outros. – Isabella...

- Bella, pode me chamar de Bella.

- O nome faz juz à dona. – Edward bufou reviando os olhos.

- Nossa! Que original! – soltou atravessado, seu amigo sorriu meneando a cabeça.

- Foi um imenso prazer conhecê-la, Bella. – Félix disse de um modo sedutor, provocando meu namorado que lhe lançou um olhar mortal, bufando alto se deixando cair sentado no sofá, pegou seu copo e o entornou.

- O prazer foi meu Félix. – o clima ficou meio estranho depois à visita daquele cara, com certeza ele sabia sobre a antiga profissão do meu namorado, já que conhece Tanya, talvez Félix seja um colega de profissão. Jess e Mike foram para a pista, assim como Alice e Jazz, Angie e Erick estavam presos em uma bolha só deles.

- Dança comigo? – meu namorado pediu de forma sussurrada ao meu ouvido, assenti me levantando, ajeitando o vestido já que o mesmo havia subido. – Você está tentadora neste vestido. – disse envolvendo minha cintura, me abraçando por trás, colando seu corpo ao meu. Edward me guiou em direção à pista enquanto distribuía beijos molhados pela curvatura do meu pescoço.

- Edward... – gemi sentindo meus pêlos eriçarem, ele sorriu me apertando ainda mais contra si. – Pensei... Pensei que estivesse bravo comigo. – seu corpo gingava na batida da música guiando o meu. **Closer- Ney- yo **tocava e as luzes piscavam no ritmo da música.

- Esquece aquilo, fui um idiota! – novamente sussurrou em meu ouvido. – Eu só quero curtir a noite, curtir você. – ele sorriu daquele jeito tentador fazendo meu coração martelar contra o peito, nossos olhares se cruzaram e o beijo foi inevitável, um beijo urgente, voraz, avassalador.

Como Edward mesmo disse, nos esquecemos de tudo e curtimos a noite, a companhia dos amigos e principalmente um ao outro. Dançamos mais algumas músicas, Edward tinha o dom de me fazer, fazer coisas as quais não costumava fazer. Ele conseguia extrair o que havia de melhor em mim, em tudo, absolutamente tudo!

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

**POV EDWARD**

Confesso que não gostei nada do modo como Félix olhou para Bella, mas não poderia culpá-lo, ela estava linda, tentadoramente linda naquele vestidinho justinho. Minha linda namorada não tinha noção do quanto é atraente, sedutora e sexy... E o mais interessante é que ela é tudo isso sem fazer o menor esforço.

A chamei para dançar e Bella aceitou relutante, a distrai com beijos, mostrando a ela como fazer e minha namorada logo se soltou, nos divertimos muito, muito mesmo. Voltamos para mesa depois de um tempo e Bella logo pediu outra marguerita e entre um drink e outro o papo fluía na mesa. Definitivamente minha namorada ficava ousada quando bebia um pouco mais da conta, lembranças daquela noite em que Bella me provocou o tempo todo no ensaio me vieram à mente. Seus olhos novamente exalavam luxuria e desejo ao olhar pra mim, infelizmente desta vez não fui o único a notar.

- Bella, acho melhor irmos pra casa... – Angie e Erick foram dar um role, Jéssica e o tal Mike sumiram e Alice e Jasper voltaram pra pista. - A senhorita bebeu demais.

-Ir pra casa? Somente nós dois?- novamente me olhou daquele jeito, me devorando com o olhar, Bella me puxou pela camisa, mordia os lábios de forma tentadora. – Acho uma excelente ideia, gostosão. – disse me beijando de forma avassaladora, sem se importar com o fato de estarmos em publico.

- Vai com calma doçura, estamos em publico. – pedi me apartando dela.

- Então me tira logo daqui... - exigiu séria. – Porque estou tão excitada que sou capaz de transar com você aqui mesmo, diante de toda essa gente.

- Bella!

- O que? Só estou sendo sincera, você não tem ideia das coisas que estão se passando em minha mente neste exato momento.

- O que? – aquilo me deixou curioso.

- Envolve você, eu e muito, mas muito prazer... – dizia com a voz rouca de excitação, aquilo me deixou completamente duro, excitado. – Me leva pra casa Edward. – pediu fazendo beicinho, definitivamente ela queria me deixar louco.

- Espere quietinha aqui, eu já volto. – pedi respirando fundo algumas vezes, tentando acalmar o meu amigo que estava animado demais, levei minhas mãos aos bolsos para disfarçar minha visível ereção. – Alice? – a chamei e prontamente a pequena veio. – Bella bebeu demais e acho melhor levá-la pra casa, vocês vem conosco?

- Conheço minha prima Edward, acho melhor ficarmos por aqui, depois voltamos de taxi, aproveite a noite, ela vai ser quente! – sorri sem jeito enquanto Jasper ria pra valer.

- Vai lá cara! – disse entre risos.

- Vocês poderiam avisar aos outros e...

- Vai lá, não esquenta a gente avisa os outros. – assenti voltando para nossa mesa onde Bella me esperava, assim que me viu abriu um sorriso lindo. Naquele exato momento senti meu peito ser tomado por uma felicidade súbita, era como se eu tivesse voltando pra casa de uma longa e cansativa viagem.

- Vamos? – perguntei lhe estendendo a mão.

- Com você vou pra qualquer lugar. – respondeu estalando um beijo em meus lábios, beijo o qual tratei de aprofundar. Durante o percurso da boate até em casa, minha namorada foi me tentando, com beijos roubados, caricias ousadas... Ela me provocava o tempo todo, estava a ponto de jogar o carro no acostamento e tê-la ali mesmo.

-Chegamos! – falei desligando o carro que já estava na garagem.

- É chegamos... – disse destravando o cinto. – Posso te confessar uma coisa?

- O que? – ela sorriu meneando a cabeça, tirou as sandálias e veio para o meu colo, sentando-se de frente pra mim, automaticamente levei minha mão a alavanca, colocando o banco para trás o máximo que pude.

- Eu nunca transei dentro de um carro. – sussurrou ao meu ouvido, mordendo de leve meu lóbulo, o sugando em seguida, seu corpo ondulou sobre os meu. Minhas mãos foram para suas coxas e enquanto eu praticamente devorava sua boca, as infiltrei sob o vestido, e arfei entre o beijo ao constatar que Bella não vestia nada além do vestido.

- Você está sem calcinha? – perguntei surpreso há afastando um pouco.

- Alice disse que marcaria no vestido... – suas mãos travavam um luta com os botões da minha camisa. – Agora cala a boca e me beija. – exigiu voltando a me beijar, cansada de brigar com os botões, impaciente puxou a camisa a retirando pela cabeça mesmo.

- Você está muito impaciente. - brinquei deixando que fizesse o que tivesse vontade.

- Estou excitada, muito excitada... – disse mordendo os lábios com força, novamente se roçando em mim, Bella espalmou suas mãos em meu peito e um sorriso malicioso se fez em seus lábios à medida que ela corria as unhas pela minha pele até o meu abdômen. – Adoro esse teu cheiro... – sussurrou enquanto deslizava o nariz pela curvatura do meu pescoço, descendo pelo meu peito, eu podia sentir a ponta de sua língua roçar em minha pele, como se ela quisesse saboreá-la.

- Bella... – gemi erguendo meu quadril, roçando meu membro em sua intimidade completamente molhada. Vi minha namorada se erguer, seus olhos castanhos estavam enegrecidos de desejo, novamente arfei ao sentir sua mão me tocando sobre o jeans. Suas mãos desataram mais facilmente o meu cinto, minha respiração ficou suspensa quando Bella deslizou o zíper infiltrando sua pequena mão pela boxer o colocando pra fora.

- É tão grande, firme e grosso... – dizia enquanto me estimulava. – Quando o vi nu pela primeira vez, não imaginava que ele ficasse assim tão grande. – não teve como não rir daquele comentário, ainda mais numa hora daquelas. Bella voltou a beijar minha boca, mas foi um beijo breve, seus lábios logo abandonaram os meus para percorrer meu peito descendo cada vez mais.

Arfei alto quando soprou de leve sobre a glande antes de deslizar sua língua sobre ela, o tomando em sua boca me fazendo gemer alto desta vez. Bella tinha uma boca deliciosa e fazia aquilo como ninguém, novamente arfei ao sentir seus dentes roçar pela extensão enquanto eu me aprofundava nela cada vez mais.

Eu estava a ponto de gozar, e olha que eu sempre fui muito controlado quanto a isso, mas ela era gostosa demais, me fazia perder completamente o controle. – Bella... – gemi seu nome segurando firme seus cabelos, me aprofundando cada vez mais.

-Vem Edward... – gemeu lambendo os lábios. – Goza pra mim, quero sentir o seu gosto de novo. – disse voltando a tomá-lo em sua boca e bastaram duas investidas pra que eu me liberasse dentro de sua garganta, Bella sorveu até a última gota se erguendo enquanto lábia os lábios. – Você é mesmo um filho da mãe, delicioso!

A puxei para um beijo, sentindo o meu próprio gosto em seus lábios, minhas mãos foram para o fecho do vestido o abrindo, me livrei dele o mais rápido que pude tendo a visão de Bella completamente nua sobre mim. Só aquilo me deixou a ponto de bala de novo, voltei a beijá-la a erguendo um pouco, me encaixando nela com perfeição.

Desta vez gememos juntos, um contra a boca do outro, ao estarmos conectados, Bella cavalgava sobre mim enquanto eu dividia minha atenção entre sua boca e seus seios, tão perfeitos e firmes. Eu arqueava meu quadril me aprofundando nela cada vez mais, enquanto ela gemia meu nome entre palavras que sinceramente eu não compreendia, tamanho o prazer de estar dentro daquela mulher que eu tanto amava e desejava.

Seu corpo estremeceu dando sinais de que o fim estava próximo, intensifiquei as investidas e Bella acompanhou meu ritmo e ambos explodimos em puro prazer, seu corpo caiu sobre o meu suado e completamente relaxado, ainda tremulo.

- Jess tem razão... – Bella disse ainda ofegante, se erguendo para olhar em meus olhos. – Transar no carro é realmente excitante, mas acredito que já saiba disto, não é? – sue olhar era tão intenso, tão profundo, era como se ela buscasse em meu olhar a resposta a suas perguntas mudas.

- Em minha profissão transei nos lugares mais inusitados que possa imaginar, doçura, mas jamais com esta entrega, jamais com essa paixão e esse desejo a flor da pele. Isso eu só tenho com você meu amor, somente com você Isabella!

**POV BELLA**

Ouvi-lo falar daquela forma mexia com todo o meu ser, não pude conter as benditas lágrimas que escorriam pelo meu rosto.

- Bella? Amor, porque você está chorando? – perguntou preocupado.

- Porque cada vez que fala assim, não toca somente o meu coração, Edward, eu posso sentir suas palavras em minha alma, compreende? Eu te amo tanto! – ele me puxou pra si me prendendo em seus braços, ainda estávamos conectados, eu ainda podia senti-lo todo dentro de mim.

- E eu amo você Bella, como jamais pensei ser capaz de amar um dia, agora o que acha de terminarmos a noite lá em cima, em nossa cama.

- Sua cama...

- Não, nossa cama, minha e sua, pra sempre. – disse voltando a me beijar, vesti sua camisa saindo de cima dele que rapidamente ergueu as calças a fechando em seguida, enquanto eu pegava meu vestido e minha sandália. O maluco me pegou nos braços e subiu comigo até o terceiro andar, uma vez dentro do quarto me colocou no chão delicadamente.

- Espera aqui, vou preparar um banho pra nós, o que acha?

- Perfeito. – ele sorriu estalando um beijo em meus lábios, indo para o banheiro, me deixei cair sobre a cama. Estava de olhos fechados, ainda imersa nos momentos em que tivemos dentro daquele carro, quando senti seu corpo pesar sobre o meu.

- Com sono? – perguntou entre beijos que distribuía pelo pescoço.

- Um pouco, e aquele banho ainda está de pé? – perguntei me contorcendo debaixo dele.

- Pra isso que eu vim buscá-la... – o maluco voltou a me pegar nos braços. – Vou fazer uma massagem em você, pra que fique completamente relaxada...

- Ou excitada! – ele sorriu meneando a cabeça.

- Você é mesmo impossível Isabella!

Edward havia preparado a jacuzi e não sei como descrever o quanto era bom àqueles jatos d'água em minhas costas, mas não se comparava as mãos de Edward massageando meu corpo todo enquanto me banhava. Foi inevitável, acabamos nos amando novamente no processo.

Acordei sentindo os raios de sol entrar pelas frestas da cortina que cobria a linda visão que se tinha de Malibu, minha cabeça estalou ao abrir os olhos e não contive um gemido.

- Com dor de cabeça? – ouvi aquela voz aveludada dizer.

- Acho que bebi demais. – falei me sentando, soltando outro gemido.

- Tome isto e durma mais um pouco, vai se sentir nova em folha. – disse me oferecendo um copo e dois comprimidos.

- O que é isso?

- O mesmo que me deu em Forks, ta lembrada? Jazz o preparou. – levei o copo à boca, mas ao sentir o cheiro meu estomago revirou completamente, sai da cama ignorando o fato de estar completamente nua e corri para o banheiro onde coloquei a alma pra fora.

- Shhh... Isso Bella, coloca tudo pra fora. – Edward dizia segurando meus cabelos, enquanto eu voltava a vomitar, me sentia fraca demais para ralhar com ele e mandá-lo sair. Ele me levou até a pia e lavou meu rosto, depois escovei os dentes até que aquele gosto horrível desaparecesse. – Como se sente? – perguntou visivelmente preocupado.

- Um pouco melhor, obrigada! Preciso colocar uma roupa.

- Particularmente eu não me importaria que andasse assim, completamente nua, a visão é agradabilíssima, mas temos hospedes, portanto acredito que seja melhor você vestir algo.

- Engraçadinho!

- Gostosa! – revidou me dando um tapa na bunda.

- Edward! – ele gargalhou com gosto.

- Ué, cadê a mulher quente e fogosa de ontem?

- Falei muita besteira? – perguntei gemendo em seguida.

- Coisas que me fizeram corar, acredite! – o filho da mãe estava se divertindo as minhas custas.

- Palhaço!

- Não foi isso que disse ontem... – disse me seguindo, eu estava no closet, colocando minha roupa. – Disse que eu era delicioso, gostoso e...

- Ta, ta, ta... Eu entendi. – novamente o safado riu com gosto. , enquanto eu sentia meu rosto queimar de vergonha.

- Não precisa ficar corada meu amor... - Edward disse me envolvendo em seus braços. – Apesar de que ache charmoso quando cora assim. – fechei os olhos ao sentir sua mão acariciar minha face.

- Posso te fazer uma pergunta?

- Porque ta me perguntando?

- Aquele seu amigo, o tal Félix, porque foi tão frio com ele? – vi meu namorado revirar os olhos e bufar alto.

- Félix, James e eu vivemos no orfanato, fomos amigos na adolescência, não gostei nada do modo como olhou pra você. – ele estava com ciúme?

- Ele sabe que você... Você sabe.

- Trabalhávamos juntos na mesma agencia, quando começamos, eu ele e James.

- Agencia?

- É, existem agencias especializadas nesse ramo, não sabia?

- Não! Mas bem que eu desconfiei, aquele jeito sedutor de falar e o jeito de olhar... – me calei ao ver meu namorado me encarando com cara de poucos amigos.

- Félix é um babaca e eu o quero longe de você, ouviu bem?

- Como se eu frequentasse os mesmo lugares que ele, me poupe Edward! – o que deu nele? – Pelo visto, ele também conhece a Tanya não é? – Edward soltou um bufo levando as mãos aos cabelos, parecia impaciente.

- Ela o procurou quando decidimos que seriamos somente amigos, mas isso é sigilo profissional e não me sinto bem falando disso com você.

- Ótimo! – cuspi com raiva terminando de me vestir. – Porque pouco me importa o que você fez ou deixou de fazer com suas preciosas clientes! – eu havia acabado d e calcar o tênis, me levantei passando por ele, sai do quarto sem nem mesmo olhar para trás, mas podia senti-lo logo atrás de mim.

- Bom dia! – disse Alice assim que me viu. – Ou não. – soltou ao ver que minha cara não era das melhores.

- Bom dia, desculpe por ontem, acho que bebi demais. – pedi sinceramente, dei um beijo nela e outro em Jazz.

- Sente-se melhor? – perguntou preocupado.

- Bem melhor, obrigado Jazz. – enquanto Alice me acompanhava até a cozinha os dois saíram em direção à praia.

- Me diz por que está com essa cara? – Alice disse apontando pra mim. – Vocês brigaram?

- Brigar não é bem a palavra, tivemos uma pequena discussão, toda vez que tocamos neste assunto, acabamos discutindo, merda!

- Que assunto?

- O qual você acha gênio? – minha prima semicerrou os olhos pra mim. – Desculpe! – pedi sinceramente.

- Mas o que os levou aquele assunto? Tanya novamente?

- Não, sabe aquele cara, o tal Félix? Ele é um michê. – os olhos dela saltaram.

- Jura?

- Ao que parece trabalharam juntos para uma agencia que atuava no ramo, quando perguntei se era por isso que ele conhecia Tanya, Edward se doeu e disse que tudo que se referia a suas clientes era sigiloso.

- Ele é bem profissional, não?

- Demais pro meu gosto!

- Deixa de bobeira, ele é louco por você, Edward te ama Bella.

- Eu sei Alice, mas não posso evitar, sempre acabamos discutindo pelo mesmo assunto!

Ficamos mais um tempo ali jogando conversa fora, ela falava sobre à casa que Jasper estava negociando, ficava a algumas quadras de lá, e como a de Edward, dava na praia. Meu namorado indicou um corretor de imóveis para ele. Alice me dispensou do trabalho de ir para Forks e ajudá-la com o casamento, disse que exploraria Rose, como minha irmã a explorou.

-Espero você lá para o casamento, não será como o de Rose, mas gostaria que participasse da minha despedida de solteira. – dizia agarrada a mim, estávamos no aeroporto, eles estavam voltando.

- Eu estarei Alice, não se preocupe.

- Fique tranquila, as coisas serão diferente desta vez. - sabia ao que ela se referia, e Edward também, e sinceramente pouco me importava para a opinião dos outros.

- Eu sei. – nos abraçamos de novo e lá estávamos nós, sozinhos no aeroporto, Edward não disse nada, somente estendeu a mão pra mim, a qual aceitei prontamente. Ele me puxou pra si, me envolvendo em seus braços.

- Não haverá mentiras desta vez Bella, eu vou estar lá com você, meu amor.

- É isso que me dá forças, Edward. – ele me apertou ainda mais contra si, o caminho do aeroporto a Malibu só não foi em completo silêncio pelo som que rolava no carro. - Deveria ter deixado minhas coisas prontas e no carro, assim não faria duas viagens.

- Sabe perfeitamente que não me importo! – disse sem desviar a atenção do transito.

- Desculpe pela minha intromissão, não queria...

- Deixa disso Bella, é que eu realmente não me sinto bem falando sobre esse assunto com você, tenho medo na realidade.

"_**Medo? E o que diabos você fez pra ter medo de falar comigo sobre isso?"**_ – disparei mentalmente.

- Medo? – foi o que consegui dizer.

- Bella eu fui um garoto de programa por dez anos, um michê, como gostam de dizer. Eu já vi, ouvi e fiz coisas as quais me arrependo amargamente... – ele evitava olhar pra mim. – Não quero falar sobre esse tipo de coisas com você, compreende?

- Sou da opinião de que só devemos lamentar do que deixamos de fazer e não do que fizemos! – retruquei.

- Você não compreenderia Bella, por favor, vamos esquecer este assunto tá bem?

- Não podemos empurrar a sujeira pra baixo do tapete Edward, mas se te faz sentir melhor, não tocamos no assunto tá bem?

- Prometo que quando eu estiver pronto eu digo.

- Se é assim, vou respeitar seu tempo.

- Eu te amo!

- Também te amo seu bobo. - assim que chegamos em casa, Edward acionou a secretária eletrônica, notei que sempre fazia aquilo.

"_Oi gato, meu marido acaba de comprar um iate, gostaria de estreiá-lo com você, me liga pra marcarmos um programa, é a Mary Baker."- _eu olhava para o aparelho, incrédula.

- Você não disse que ligou para todas dizendo que não estava mais no ramo? – perguntei levando as mãos a cintura.

- E liguei, devo ter me esquecido de uma ou outra, desculpe por isso. – pediu visivelmente constrangido.

- Vou subir, preciso arrumar minhas coisas. – falei me virando, subi para o quarto, estava arrumando minhas coisas quando ele entrou um tempo depois. Sentou-se na cama enquanto eu ajeitava a ultima bolsa. – Já está tudo pronto eu...

- Não vá. – pediu me cortando.

- O que?

- Não vá embora Bella, fica aqui, fica comigo. – eu sorri meneando a cabeça, ele não poderia estar falando sério.

- Eu só vou voltar pra minha, Edward, nos veremos todos os dias e...

- Você não está entendendo Bella... – ele se levantou, parecia nervoso. – Eu quero que fique comigo, aqui, pra sempre como minha mulher, compreende?

- Isso seria loucura Edward, nós estamos começando um relacionamento e...

- Eu te amo! E não consigo imaginar minha vida sem que você faça parte dela, eu te quero como minha mulher... Quero compartilhar tudo que tenho e tudo que possuo... Quero compartilhar tudo que sou com você Isabella, somente com você. Vem morar comigo, você adora tudo aqui, pode fazer as mudanças que quiser, mexer no que quiser, mas não vá embora, não me deixa aqui sozinho sem você. – havia tanta intensidade em suas palavras, ele parecia querer mesmo aquilo do fundo do coração.

- Quer que eu venha morar com você, é isso? Quer eu seja sua companheira?

- Minha companheira, minha mulher, namorada, amante, amiga... Quero acordar todos os dias sentindo teu cheiro, misturado ao meu.

- Isso não vai dar certo, vai se cansar de mim, sou desorganizada, meu humor pela manhã não é dos melhores e não vai querer estar perto de mim quando estiver na TPM.

- Aguento tudo, desde que esteja aqui comigo. – insistiu, puxei o ar com força o soltando de uma só vez.

- Vai enjoar de mim.

- Isso não vai acontecer, tenho certeza absoluta do que quero e eu quero você.

- Não posso simplesmente largar tudo Edward, tem as minhas coisas, meu material de trabalho e...

- Traga pra cá, monto uma sala só pra você, pode escolher um dos quartos, é todo seu. Bella eu estou te pedindo pra ficar comigo, ser minha mulher, a mãe dos meus filhos, minha amiga, minha e companheira e principalmente minha amante, pra sempre! Eu quero você, eu preciso de você comigo, não sei mais ficar se você, não suportaria.

Aquele homem maravilhoso estava diante de mim me pedindo incontáveis vezes para que eu fosse sua pra sempre, ele me queria de verdade, me queria ao seu lado, queria compartilhar sua vida comigo...

- Sim! Eu fico! – um imenso sorriso se fez em seus lábios, Edward me ergueu do chão me rodopiando pelo quarto, deixou meu corpo deslizar pelo seu e me beijou como somente ele sabia fazer. – Mas já vou avisando que algumas coisas irão mudar mocinho! – falei com o dedo em riste, eu estava ofegante devido à intensidade do beijo.

- O que quiser.

-Sinceramente eu espero que não se arrependa!

- Não vou! Agora venha. – disse me puxando para fora do quarto.

- Para onde vamos? – perguntei sem entender nada.

- Pra sua antiga casa, pegar suas coisas. – falou como se fosse óbvio. – Ligo para a empresa assim que chegarmos lá.

-Definitivamente você é maluco!

- Apaixonado, é diferente! – o maluco disse me beijando novamente.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*


	14. MEIAS VERDADES

**Aqui está como prometi, **

**Comentem please!**

* * *

**CAPITULO XIII**

**Meias verdades**

**POV BELLA cont. **

E lá estava eu, na minha antiga casa empacotando minhas coisas enquanto as duas me olhavam com aqueles olhos arregalados, Edward havia saído para pegar uma daqueles caminhões pequenos de mudança.

- Vai mesmo morar com ele assim, do nada? – disse Jéssica. – Fiou louca Isabella, mal conhece o cara.

- Engano seu Jess, o conheço muito bem, além do mais, conheci Jacob a minha vida toda e, no entanto, viu o que aconteceu! Edward me ama de verdade, ele me quer ao seu lado e...

- Então porque não te pediu em casamento?

- Porque eu não quero me casar, e acredito que Edward esteja respeitando isso.

- Você é louca, fato! Já pensou no que seus pais dirão?

- Sou uma mulher Jéssica e não uma adolescente! Sei perfeitamente o que estou fazendo.

- Espero que seja feliz amiga, e lembre-se de que estarei aqui, para o que precisar. – disse Angie me abraçando apertado.

- Obrigada Angie, sei que posso contar com você, se quiserem pode alugar o quarto, vai ajudar nas contas e...

- É uma excelente ideia, assim não saímos no prejuízo. – Jéssica disse indo para o seu quarto.

- Não liga pra ela, sabe como Jess é. – dizia Angie me ajudando a dobrar as roupas, enquanto eu desconectava meu equipamento todo. Contei a ela como Edward me pediu pra ficar com ele, as coisas que disse, sorri ao ouvir minha amiga suspirar.

Edward chegou com alguns dois homens que desmontaram encaixotaram o restante das coisas, e as levaram para o caminhão, me despedi das minhas amigas partindo para uma nova etapa da minha vida.

- Tem certeza de que é isto que quer? Estamos dando um grande passo Edward.

- Absoluta, meu amor, falando nisso, tenho uma surpresa pra você.

- O que é?

- Se eu disser, não vai ter graça! Quando chegarmos, saberá.

- Será que poderíamos passar no shopping antes?

- Agora?

- Sim, agora!

-Tudo bem, só preciso fazer uma ligação. – ele discou rapidamente o numero – Oi, já esta em casa?Ótimo, a equipe está indo direto pra ai, vou dar uma passadinha em outro lugar antes, logo estaremos chegando, perfeito, até.

- Com quem estava falando? – perguntei sem entender nada.

- Carmem, ela está em casa, vai receber a equipe de mudança e ajudar a organizar as coisas.

- Oh sim, a Carmem, eu ainda não a conheço.

- Irá conhecê-la e sei que vai gostar dela.

- Assim espero!

- O que você quer fazer no shopping?

- Comprar uma coisa. – falei simplesmente.

E lá estávamos nós, circulando pelo shopping, praticamente o arrastei para a loja de eletrônico, Edward me olhava de um jeito estranho.

- O que você vai comprar? – perguntou baixinho junto ao meu ouvido.

- Um celular novo.

- Mas tinha que ser agora?

- Não é pra mim, é pra você! – seus olhos saltaram.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

**POV EDWARD**

Eu mal podia crer que ela havia aceitado meu pedido! Assim que chegamos em sua antiga casa, Bella contou a novidade para as duas que olhavam de mim para minha namorada de um modo estranho. Deixei Bella se entendendo com as duas enquanto eu ia atrás de uma empresa de mudança, alugar um caminhão pequeno para levar as coisas dela, aproveitei e contratei dois homens pra ajudar. Jéssica não me pareceu muito feliz, em compensação Angie, a apoiava completamente e torcia por nós.

- Tem certeza de que é isto que quer? Estamos dando um grande passo Edward. – eu melhor do que ninguém sabia disto, sempre fui sozinho e prezava demais minha intimidade e isso me bastava, mas daquele momento em diante as coisas seriam diferentes. Eu queria ter a pedido em casamento, mas depois do que aquele canalha fez a ela, achei melhor esperar, deixar Bella se adaptar com a situação e ai sim, nos casaríamos.

- Absoluta, meu amor, falando nisso, tenho uma surpresa pra você. – falei levando a mão ao bolso, onde estava o presente dela.

- O que é?

- Se eu disser, não vai ter graça! Quando chegarmos, saberá.

- Será que poderíamos passar no shopping antes? - sinceramente eu não entendia o que ela queria fazer em um shopping àquela hora.

- Agora?

- Sim, agora!

-Tudo bem, só preciso fazer dar um telefonema. – quando fui à empresa de mudança, havia ligado para Carmem e pedido pra que fosse a minha casa, ela nos ajudaria a organizar tudo rapidinho. Liguei para ela pedi que recebesse os rapazes, Carmem sabia perfeitamente o que fazer, já havia lhe dado às instruções.

- Com quem estava falando? – Bella perguntou com o cenho franzido.

- Carmem, ela está em casa, vai receber a equipe de mudança e ajudar a organizar as coisas.

- Oh sim, a Carmem, eu ainda não a conheço.

- Irá conhecê-la e sei que vai gostar dela.

- Assim espero! – a ouvir dizer baixinho, confesso que estava tão feliz que mal cabia em mim, tamanha era a minha felicidade.

- O que você quer fazer no shopping?

- Comprar uma coisa. – falou simplesmente dando de ombros.

Chegamos ao shopping e Bella me arrastou pelo locar, parecia procurar algo, abriu um imenso sorriso ao entrarmos em uma loja de eletrônicos.

- O que você vai comprar? – perguntei sem entender o que ela queria ali.

- Um celular novo.

- Mas tinha que ser agora?

- Não é pra mim, é pra você!

"_**Como é que é?" **_– praticamente berrei mentalmente.

- E porque eu trocaria meu celular? – vi minha namorada semicerrar os olhos.

- Quer que eu vá morar com você, não quer? Então vai trocar seu celular e o numero do telefone de casa!

- Como é que é?

-Não vou ficar ouvindo recados de mulheres querendo uma noite de sexo com o meu namorado! Seja ela quem for! – cuspiu entre os dentes. – A escolha é sua! – seu pedido era justo, não era agradável pra mim, imagino pra ela.

Ela me ajudou a escolher um modelo mais avançado que o meu e fez questão de pagar, dizendo que era um presente. Prometi ligar o mais rápido possível para operadora e mudar o meu número.

- Satisfeita?- perguntei assim que saímos da loja.

- Muito, obrigada por compreender! – disse estalando um beijo em meus lábios, beijo o qual tratei de aprofundar. Estávamos voltando para o estacionamento quando Bella farejou o ar como se fosse um perdigueiro. – Mmmm... – gemeu novamente farejando o ar. – Me diz que isso não são donuts.

- Não são donuts. – falei levando um tapa no braço. – Ai, você disse pra...

- Cala a boca Edward! – mandou enquanto ia em direção a Dunkin' donuts, Bella parou em frente a uma vitrine repleta de donuts de todos os sabores possíveis, seus olhos brilharam como os de uma criança. – Me vê um desses, por favor. – pediu apontando para o donuts coberto de chocolate, assim que o pegou, mordeu soltando um leve gemido ao fazê-lo.

-Mmm... Isso tá uma delicia, quer? – Bella disse oferecendo pra mim.

-Não obrigado! Nossa, mas tudo isso é vontade de comer donuts? – minha namorada voltou sua atenção para a vitrine pedindo vários deles para a viagem, do shopping até em casa ela foi comendo donuts, um atrás do outro. Ela comia com tanto gosto que até me empolguei comendo alguns, a maluca me dava na boca enquanto eu dirigia. Ao chegarmos em casa ela desceu carregando sua preciosa caixa de doces.

- Oi Carmem... – a cumprimentei com um beijo estalado na testa. – Esta é Isabella, minha namorada e a dona da casa! – pela minha visão periférica vi Bella limpar a boca no punho da sua camiseta e limpar as mãos sujas de açúcar para cumprimentar Carmem.

- Olá querida, seja muito bem vinda, estou aqui a sua disposição.

- Olá Carmem, é um prazer conhecê-la, Edward falou muito de você. – disse tímida.

- Bem, eu espero! – Carmem disse olhando pra mim.

- E ai, onde estão as coisas dela? – perguntei mudando de assunto, eu e Carmem tínhamos nossas discussões quando eu ainda era garoto de programa, primeiro por que ela não entendia o meu trabalho, e depois pelo fato de eu acordar depois das duas da tarde.

- Em um dos quartos de hospedes do segundo andar, como você pediu, suas coisas pessoais estão lá, não me atrevi mexer em nada. Mas se quiser posso ajudá-la a colocar tudo em ordem.

- Não precisa esquentar sua cabeça, eu trabalho em casa e em primeiro lugar preciso montar meu computador, aos poucos ou um jeito no resto!

- Já reservei espaço em seu closet para...

- Não acho que seja necessário, se quiser posso deixar minhas roupas e sapatos no closet do quarto onde será meu escritório.

- Por quê? – perguntei sem entender o sentido daquilo.

- Edward você guarda suas camisas por tons, acredite em mim, vou transformar seu closet em um pandemônio.

- E vai descer dois lances de escadas só pra se trocar toda a vez? – a cara dela foi impagável. – Pode arrumar o closet da forma que quiser, eu não me importo, desde que eu encontre algo pra vestir pela manhã.

- Rá, rá, rá, como você é engraçadinho, vou subir, tenho muito trabalho a fazer. – disse fechando a cara, mas sorriu ao se voltar para Carmem. – Foi mesmo um prazer conhecê-la Carmem, prometo não deixar muita bagunça.

- Não se preocupe Bella, estou aqui pra isso. – as duas se despediram e Bella subiu com a caixa de donuts é claro.

- Ela é linda, Edward... – Carmem disse assim que Bella sumiu pelo de nossas vistas. – Essa é a moça da viagem?

-A própria!

- Agora te entendo, estou feliz por você meu filho, espero que agora crie juízo! Sabe que está dando um grande passo não é?

- Não havia outra forma Carmem, não consigo mais ficar sem ela por perto, eu preciso dela como preciso de ar.

- Está mesmo apaixonado!

- Completamente.

- Espero que esta jovem te faça muito feliz, você merece, é um homem raro, Edward.

- Tsc! Para com isso, quer que eu te leve? – me ofereci.

- Vá ajudar sua namorada, vou pedir um táxi, volto segunda pra ver se ela precisa de ajuda.

- Tá certo então, obrigado Carmem... – agradeci novamente estalando um beijo em sua testa. - Não sei o que seria de mim sem você.

Me despedi de Carmem e subi para o nosso quarto, coloquei algo mais confortável e desci para ajudá-la, encontrei Bella em uma posição estranha revirando uma das caixas, ela tinha fones no ouvido e o celular estava preso no bolso traseiro da calça.

- Quer ajuda? – perguntei em um tom que ela pudesse ouvir. – O que você está procurando exatamente?

- Os cabos, não estou conseguindo lembrar em qual destas caixas coloquei.

- Não anotou? – Bella levou a mão à testa.

- Tente fazer alguma coisa com Jéssica tagarelando em seu ouvido. – disse deixando os ombros caírem, parecia cansada.

- Desculpe, deveria ter de dado tempo e...

- Tudo bem, confesso que eu estou adorando, mas terei muito trabalho até colocar tudo isso em ordem.

- Posso ajudá-la.

- Você vai me desconcentrar.

- Não vou, prometo! – Bella me olhou nos olhos puxando o ar com força, o soltando em uma lufada só.

- E eu que cheguei a pensar que você havia desistido de mim, e olhe pra nós, estamos aqui, começaremos uma vida juntos. Eu te amo Edward, te amo!

- Não tem ideia do quanto estou feliz, te amo! – a puxei ainda mais pra mim a beijando em seguida, levei a mão ao bolso pegando o anel que foi de minha mãe.

- Tome... – disse entregando a ela a caixinha, Bella me olhou surpresa. – Quero que o use em nome do meu amor por você.

- Mas Edward...

- Era da minha mãe, meu pai deu a ela quando a pediu em casamento, mandei ajustá-lo pra você. – Bella abriu a caixinha e sua boca se abriu e fechou por várias vezes.

-Meu Deus! É lindo Edward.

- Receba este anel em nome do meu amor e da minha fidelidade, eu te amo Isabella e quero que seja minha mulher, juntos até o fim, Bella. – proferi aquelas palavras que vinham do meu coração, enquanto eu deslizava o anel pelo seu dedo, entreguei a ela a minha aliança.

- Receba esta aliança em nome do meu amor e da minha fidelidade, eu te amo Edward Masen, te amo e o quero como meu companheiro, meu amigo e principalmente como meu amante! Juntos até o fim, Edward. – ela disse deslizando a aliança pelo meu dedo.

Aos poucos o quarto ganhava forma, ajudei na montagem do seu computador e a arrumar suas coisas na mesa. As roupas Bella e objetos de higiene pessoal, maquiagem e todas essas coisa ela separou para subirmos para nossa suíte.

Subi suas coisas para o nosso quarto e quando voltei para pegar a ultima caixa, a encontrei adormecida com algumas fotos nas mãos, eram fotos dela e Rosalie pequenas, Alice também estava em algumas assim como Jasper e Emmett.

- Vem meu amor, amanhã você termina isso. – falei a pegando nos braço, já passava das dez da noite, retirei seu tênis e abri seu jeans o deslizando por suas pernas a cobrindo em seguida. Tomei um belo banho e me deitei junto com ela, deslizei meu braço pela sua cintura, repousando minha mão em sua barriga. Bella se aconchegou em mim e logo em seguida adormeci. Acordei com o sol entrando pelas frestas da cortina, procurei por Bella e não estava na cama.

- Bella? – chamei, mas não houve resposta, alguém havia usado o chuveiro, com certeza ela havia tomado banho. – Bella? – voltei a chamar ao chegar em sua sala, mas estava como havia deixado ontem. Um cheiro delicioso de café vinha da cozinha, desci rapidamente e a encontrei fazendo panquecas.

- Ainda bem que te encontrei! – falei ao abraçá-la e beijar seu pescoço, sentindo aquele cheirinho tão dela.

- Pensou que eu tivesse fugido? – disse com um lindo sorriso.

- Pior, pensei que estivesse sonhando!Mas você está mesmo aqui.

- Estou, e seu café da manhã está pronto, sente-se.

- Hmmm, o cheiro ta bom. – me sentei e sorri ao ver minha namorada linda me servir, só então notei que ela usava uma calça de ginástica, daquelas coladas e uma regatinha que deixava as alças do sutiã à mostra. – A que horas acordou? Porque não me chamou?

- Porque você estava dormindo tão gostoso que não quis acordá-lo, tomei um banho e desci pra dar uma caminhada na praia, e aqui estou eu.

- E o seu mau humor matinal?

- Não tem como ficar de mau humor acordando ao lado de um homem como você, Edward. – disse sentando-se no meu colo.

- Um homem como eu?

- Lindo... Atencioso... Carinhoso... Delicioso... O namorado perfeito! – Bella pontuava cada coisa com um beijo.

- Estou longe de ser perfeito, Bella.

-Você é, acredite! Pelo menos pra mim você é perfeito!- não resisti e a beijei.

Passamos o domingo entre caixas e bagunça, pedimos alguma coisa pra comer na hora do almoço e finalmente acabamos por volta das quinze horas.

- E ai, o que achou? – Bella perguntou ao olhar pelo antigo quarto.

- Ficou a sua cara!

- Será que eu posso tirar essa cama daqui, estava pensando em colocar um sofá, o que acha? Vai parecer com um escritório de verdade.

- Já disse pra fazer o que quiser, a casa é sua!

- Também vou comprar alguns porta retratos e espalhá-los por aqui.

- Vai ficar perfeito... – ela estava empolgada. – Humm... Bella, você tem carro?

- Tenho.

- E porque não trouxe?

- Oh, ele não está aqui, está em Forks. – tentei entender, mas confesso que não fui bem sucedido.

- Por quê? – vi minha linda namorada bufar esfregando as mãos no rosto, senti que havia algo a mais nesta história. – Porque deixou seu carro em Forks, Bella?

- Porque foi Jake quem me deu, e quando sai de lá estava com tanta raiva que... Eu detesto aquele carro tá bem, não se preocupe, eu me viro bem assim.

- E porque simplesmente não o vendeu e comprou outro? – perguntei como se fosse óbvio.

- Eu disse pro meu pai fazer isso, mas ele sempre dizia que era um ótimo carro, que Jake havia me dado de presente e... Será que poderíamos mudar de assunto? Não tenho carro, pronto!

- Porque não quer falar sobre isso? Aquele cara ainda mexe com você? – me arrependi no momento em que proferi tais palavras, o olhar de Bella deixava claro que eu a havia magoado.

-Não quero falar sobre isso porque é passado! Não quero falar sobre isso porque não quero me lembrar de coisas que me machucaram, mas se faz tanta questão de saber Edward, então lá vai! Eu detesto aquele maldito carro porque descobri que meu ex transava com a primeira vagabunda que via nele! Satisfeito! - me chutei mentalmente, e lá estava ela com o rosto molhado, droga!

- Bella, me desculpa eu...

- Eu quero ficar sozinha, está bem, preciso terminar de arrumar minhas coisas, vou subir. – disse passando por mim, indo para nosso quarto.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

**POV BELLA**

Subi para o quarto, precisava esfriar minha cabeça, minha vontade era de mandá-lo a merda! Ele não falava sobre certas coisas comigo e eu respeitava isso, podia não entender, mas respeitava, porque Edward não pode fazer o mesmo? Que saco!

Levei minha mão ao anel que ele havia me dado no dia anterior, era tão lindo, pertenceu a sua mãe, uma joia de família e ele a entregou a mim em nome de seu amor... "_Juntos até o fim!"_ Edward havia me dito aquilo em Forks, e novamente ontem ao assumir um compromisso comigo.

Olhei para as caixas com minhas roupas e sinceramente eu havia perdido o pique para mexer com aquilo, mas não era justo deixar para Carmem fazer aquilo, então tratei de começar logo. Arrumei minhas roupas do lado que Carmem havia reservado pra mim no closet, fui para o banheiro arrumar meus objetos de higiene pessoal e notei dois pacotes de absorvente intactos, eu costumava comprar um pacote por mês...

- Não pode ser! Eu notaria certo? – corri para o closet onde havia um espelho enorme, ergui minha camiseta, mas estava tudo normal, talvez eu tivesse engordado um quilo ou dois, mas... De repente tudo começou a fazer sentido, os enjoos, o mal estar, a vontade louca de comer em horas inusitadas.

Eu precisava saber... Se eu estivesse mesmo grávida, como eu diria a Edward? O que ele vai pensar de mim? Com certeza um filho não está em seus planos, meu Deus o que vou faze? Liguei para Angie, somente ela poderia me ajudar.

- Angie? Angie, eu preciso de sua ajuda, mas tem que manter sigilo absoluto tá bem?

"Você ta me assustando!"

-Será que pode passar na farmácia e comprar um teste de gravidez e trazê-lo pra mim?

"O QUE?" – berrou quase me deixando surda.

- Angie, me escuta, eu encontrei duas embalagens de absorvente intactas, sinceramente não faço ideia da ultima vez que menstruei, acredito que tenha sido um pouco antes de ir para Forks...

"Tem dois meses e meio que voltou de Forks criatura!"

- Sabe que sempre fui desregulada e andei tão nervosa e tão mal, que sinceramente não me dei conta, o que é que eu faço Angie?

"Se acalma, eu to indo pra ai, me passa o endereço, inventa alguma coisa!"

- Ta bem, obrigada Angie.

"Pra que servem as amigas, Bella!"- disse desligando, eu andava de um lado para outro, me perguntando como? Como uma mulher pode não notar uma coisa destas? Ele vai me odiar...

- Bella? – sobressaltei ao ouvir sua voz, eu ainda estava no closet andando de um lado para outro. – Me desculpa, eu não deveria ter insistido e... – corri pra junto dele passando meus braços ao seu redor, afundando meu rosto em seu peito. – O que foi amor? Porque está tremendo Bella?

- Não é nada, só me abraça Edward, me abraça forte. – ele me envolveu em seus braços,

"_**Me perdoa meu amor, eu juro que eu não sabia!" **_**– **eu dizia mentalmente sentindo as lágrimas escorrem pelo meu rosto.

-Assim você está me assustando Bella, porque você ta chorando?

- Não gosto de brigar com você, detesto ficar longe de você e...

- Eu também, me desculpa, me sinto péssimo por ter...

- Não tem importância, eu te amo Edward, te amo.

- Também te amo, mas me diz por que está assim, tão nervosa.

- Angie está vindo pra cá, ela precisa falar comigo então a chamei, algum problema?

- Claro que não, ela é sua amiga e... Aconteceu alguma coisa? Ela e Erick estão bem?

- Ainda não sei, depois que eu falar com ela te conto tá bem? – ele assentiu me beijando como somente ele sabia fazer.

Trinta e cinco minutos, este foi o tempo que Angie levou pra chegar com o bendito teste de gravidez, nos cumprimentamos, ela cumprimentou Edward que ainda tentava entender o que estava acontecendo.

- Bom, pelo que vejo o papo é entre mulheres, então eu vou estar no escritório amor. – disse depositando um beijo em meus lábios.

- Tem que contar pra ele, olha como esse homem te ama Bella! – ralhou Angie.

- Vou contar, mas antes preciso ter certeza! Vem comigo. – a levei até a minha sala de trabalho.

-Uau! O que é isso em seu dedo? – disse segurando minha mão.

- Edward me deu ontem, era da mãe dele, Edward disse que representa seu amor por mim, fizemos os votos e tudo. Notou que ele está de aliança.

- Meu Deus! Que homem é este?Estão casados é isso?

-É como se fossemos, para nós dá no mesmo, só deixamos todos àqueles tramites de lado.

- Uau! – sorri meneando a cabeça. - Toma... – disse ao me entregar a sacola da farmácia. -Comprei dois, só pra garantir. – peguei as duas caixas e li as instruções, puxei o ar com força diversas vezes tentando me concentrar em fazer xixi naquele maldito palitinho. – E ai? – era a terceira vez que ela perguntava aquilo.

- Eu travei, não consigo fazer xixi. – choraminguei ainda sentada no vaso.

- Ligue a torneira, pode ser que ajude, pense no mar, em muita água. – dizia do lado de fora do banheiro, fiz o que ela disse e finalmente consegui.

Cinco minutos! Era o que dizia na bula, aguarde cinco minutos, um risquinho e eu poderia respirar tranquila, dois risquinhos, e eu gritaria de desespero! Cada minuto parecia uma hora, era como se o tempo tivesse congelado, foram os cinco minutos mais demorados da minha vida.

- E ai? Qual foi o resultado? – Angie perguntou impaciente, abri a porta e minha amiga entrou com tudo, sinceramente eu tinha medo de me aproximar daqueles dois bastões. – Já olhou?

- Não tenho coragem.

- Bella, precisa ser forte amiga, tem que saber. – assenti concordando e hesitante fui até a pia, meus olhos se fixaram na janelinha onde apontava dois risquinhos, nos dois testes. Minha primeira reação foi levar minha mão ao ventre, eu estava grávida, fato! Mas como? E como diabos não notei?

- Eu... Eu to grávida, Angie! – minha voz não passou de um sussurro.

- Isso é maravilhoso Bella! Um filho!

- Um filho não planejado! Eu acabo de me mudar pra casa do meu namorado, ficamos dois meses separados, Angie, estamos juntos há duas semanas, como acha que Edward vai reagir?

- Primeiro de tudo, tem que ir ao médico, descobrir quanto tempo tem de gravidez, vai que engravidou agora!

- Edward usou camisinha todas às vezes Angie.

- Em Forks também?

- Não, houve momentos que... Nem todas às vezes.

- Converse com ele, Edward te ama! Agora eu tenho que ir, vou deixá-los a sós. – desci para acompanhá-la até a porta, ao ver Edward sair do escritório para se despedir dela senti um frio no estômago.

"_**Como digo a ele meu Deus! Como?" **_– me perguntava mentalmente.

- Volte sempre Angie, a casa é sua. – dizia todo educado.

- Tchau amiga... – ela me abraçou. – Tente relaxar um pouco e conte a ele. – sussurrou em meu ouvido, a campainha tocou no instante que a levávamos até a porta. Edward franziu o cenho indo atender.

- Poxa Ed você sumiu! – aquela voz me fez estremecer de raiva dos pés à cabeça, o que diabos aquela mulher fazia aqui, na casa dele? – Tentei falar com você, mas simplesmente não atende as minhas ligações e... – ela se calou ao entrar e se deparar comigo e Angie próximas ao hall de entrada. – Isabella?

- Tanya? – Edward tinha os olhos saltados e olhava de uma para outra.

-Tanya o que faz aqui?

- Desculpe Ed, não sabia que estava ocupado, mas nunca precisei de convite pra vir a sua casa e nem você a minha.

"_**Como é que é? Ela frequenta esta casa e ele não me disse nada?"**_- praticamente berrei mentalmente.

"_Fica Bella, jamais uma mulher dormiu em minha cama sabia, esta honra será toda sua. Quero que seja a única em minha casa, em minha cama, em minha vida Isabella."_- suas palavras me vieram à mente, mentiroso!

- Bom, eu estava de saída, me liga qualquer coisa! – Angie pediu sentindo que o clima não era dos melhores a levei até a porta passando pelos dois.

- O que aconteceu pra aparecer aqui em pleno domingo? – ouvi Edward dizer a ela.

- Preciso falar com você, é muito importante Ed. – novamente me despedi de Angie voltando para dentro de casa, os dois falavam em um tom baixo no meio da sala.

- Bella, eu...

- Depois a gente conversa, Edward, eu vou pro meu quarto, pelo visto você tem trabalho, eu acho! – ele bufou esfregando as mãos no rosto.

- Pro seu quarto? – a vaca mugiu.

- Bella está morando aqui, Tanya! – ouvi meu namorado dizer, não sabia que ele devia explicações a ela.

- Por quê? – exigiu o encarando, a resposta à pergunta dela me veio à boca, mas eu tinha problemas maiores do que Tanya Denali naquele momento! Subi para o meu quarto, mas não conseguia parar quieta, me perguntava o que aquela mulher queria com ele? Como eu diria a ele que estava grávida?

Eu suava frio, estava completamente perdida, sem saber o que fazer, achei melhor subir e tomar um banho. Estava no corredor indo para o lance de escada que levava ao terceiro andar quando ouvi vozes exaltadas.

-_Você ficou louco? Trazê-la para morar com você, assim do nada? Edward está deixando as coisas entre você irem rápido demais, tudo bem que está empolgado com ela, mas daí a trazê-la pra sua casa? Sempre prezou sua intimidade, assim como eu, o que está acontecendo com você? Está deixando esta mulher fazer gato e sapato de você, Edward!_

- _Você não entende Tanya, eu preciso dela comigo! _

_- Pelo amor de Deus! Você é Edward Masen, pode ter a mulher que quer e quando quer a hora que quiser, é só estalar os dedos! _

_- Não seja absurda! _

_- Doçura você ta me assustando... _– seu tom foi carinhoso_, _Edward costumava me chamar de doçura._ - Nunca foi assim tão impulsivo! Precisa dela? Você sempre se bastou, se olhe no espelho Edward, veja tudo que conquistou sem precisar de ninguém! _

_- Eu a amo Tanya... _

_- Onde está aquele Edward racional? Aquele que não se envolvia emocionalmente, aquele que era capaz de ter a noite mais alucinante e no dia seguinte agir como se nada tivesse acontecido?_– sabia que era errado ficar ali ouvindo a conversa deles, mas não pude evitar.

_- Aquele Edward não existe mais, para com isso Tanya! Você não consegue entender não é?_

_- Não, me desculpe Ed, mas não! Olha pra você... Mudando toda sua vida por causa de uma mulher que mal acaba de conhecer. Abriu mão de uma carreira promissora, você era considerado o melhor Ed! Qualquer mulher daria tudo pra ter uma noite com você, sabe quantos homens sonham com isso? _

_- Não é isso que eu quero pra mim, já disse isso a você! _

_- O que aconteceu entre você e Victória naquele hotel?- _exigiu saber.

_- Eu não quero falar sobre isso! – _ouvi Edward dizer furioso, mas o que diabos aconteceu?

_- Edward você me ligou chorado tá lembrado? Veio de Forks aqui vomitando como um louco... _

_- Para Tanya! Não quero falar sobre isso tá bem. _

_- Ela sabe? Isabella sabe o que ouve? _

_- Tanya, acho melhor ir embora! _

_- Não contou a verdade a ela não é? _

_- Contei em partes._

"_**Como é que é?" – **_praticamente berrei mentalmente.

_- Contou a ela que me ligou chorando? Que foi a mim quem procurou pedindo ajuda? Contou que eu o tirei de lá e o trouxe de volta? Contou que eu o apoiei quando decidiu parar com tudo? Disse a sua preciosa namorada que fui eu quem te ofereceu um trabalho, enquanto você se estabiliza?_

_- CHEGA! – _Edward gritou. - _Não quero discutir com você Tanya, acho melhor ir embora, depois nos falamos!_ – o tom que ele usou foi frio, muito frio.

Subi para o quarto sentido a cabeça estalar, estava ainda mais confusa... O que diabos aconteceu afinal? Senti meu estômago dar voltas, corri para o banheiro e vomitei, vomitei muito, eu tremia demais, suava frio. Com muito esforço fui até a pia e lavei a boca, estava escovando os dentes quando ele entrou no quarto.

- Bella? Bella eu posso... – se calou ao olhar pra mim. – O que você tem? Você está branca... -sua voz soava preocupada. - Bella você ta gelada, o que foi? – ele levou a mão a minha testa, depois ao meu pescoço. – Isso não é normal, acho melhor irmos para o hospital e...

- NÃO! – gritei o empurrando! – Eu não vou a lugar algum! – Edward me olhava assustado. – Porque Edward? Porque insistiu pra que eu viesse pra cá? Porque insistiu em viver comigo? – ele me olhava confuso, completamente perdido e assustado. - Se preza tanto sua intimidade, pra que toda essa palhaçada? – ele fechou os olhos cerrando as mãos em punho. – Sim eu ouvi parte da sua conversa com aquela mulher, não foi por querer, mas ouvi!

- Bella, eu posso explicar.

- É mesmo? Tente, tente explicar Edward, porque tá meio difícil de entender... – e lá estavam as malditas lágrimas escorrendo pelo meu rosto. – Do que aquela mulher estava falando Edward? O que diabos houve entre você e Victória? Porque ligou para Tanya e não pra mim? – vi meu namorado levar as mãos ao rosto e esfregá-lo por várias vezes, as deslizou pelos cabelos os deixando ainda mais desalinhados.

- Naquele momento eu precisava dela, de sua experiência, precisava de uma amiga.

- Poderia ter chamado Jasper ou até mesmo Emmett!

- Tanya foi a primeira pessoa que me veio à mente. – ouvir aquilo foi como um soco no estômago.

- Tem consciência de que aquela mulher é apaixonada por você, não tem?

- O que? Não! Tanya só se preocupa comigo e...

- Porque Edward? Porque ela se preocupa tanto com você, já parou pra pensar? Aquela mulher é louca por você e não ouse negar! Mentiu pra mim... – acusei. - Disse que não queria mentira entre nos e, no entanto...

- Eu não menti pra você.

- Omitiu! Contou meias verdades, dá no mesmo pra mim.

- Bella, amor, me deixe explicar, eu conto tudo... Tudo que quiser saber, mas, por favor, me deixa explicar.

- Eu não to com cabeça pra isso agora, Edward... - puxei o ar com força fazendo um esforço sobre-humano pra não voltar a vomitar. – Acabo de descobrir que...

- Já disse que posso explicar Bella e...

- EU NÂO TO FALANDO DISSO EDWARD! – acabei explodindo, novamente ele me olhou assustado. – Quero que aquela mulher, assim como a tal Vitória e todas suas preciosas clientes se explodam! Não me interessa que tipo de relação nojenta você tinha com elas... Tenho coisas muito mais importantes com que me preocupar. - cuspi furiosa tentando passar por ele.

- Do que você ta falando, o que descobriu Isabella? – insistiu ficando diante de mim, me impedindo de passar.

- Me deixa passar.

- Não sem me dizer o que está acontecendo? Porque está agindo dessa forma, está estranha e...

- Eu to grávida! – vi os olhos de Edward praticamente saltarem da cara, ele me olhava como se eu tivesse perdido o juízo.

- O que?

- Estou grávida, acabo de descobrir, Angie veio me trazer um teste de gravidez e...

- Como assim você ta grávida? Porra Bella! Eu pensei que tomava anticontraceptivo e me lembro perfeitamente de ter usado camisinha todas as vezes que... Não pode ter engravidado!

- Não usamos naquela noite no carro, tá lembrado? Nem na banheira e...

- Tá, mas você se previne, não é?

- Eu não tinha uma vida sexualmente ativa Edward, comecei a tomar tem uns dias, quando nos reencontramos... – novamente engoli a vontade de vomitar, respirando cada vez mais fundo. – Ainda não tenho certeza, mas acredito que voltei de Forks grávida.

- O que? Ficou maluca? Isso é impossível, teria notado, não teria? Sabe o que eu quero dizer, uma mulher sabe quando está grávida, certo? São dois meses e meio, Bella!

- Acha que não é seu?

- Não foi isso que eu disse. – retrucou. –Só acho estranho você não ter notado.

- Também não entendo, nem sei se foi isso mesmo que aconteceu... – de repente tudo começou a girar, minhas vistas começaram a embaçar e eu tinha a sensação de estar sufocando. – Eu... Eu... Tudo girou freneticamente até a escuridão me atingir.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

* * *

**Espero que tenham gostado, terça tem mais! **


	15. SURPRESA INESPERADA

**Tá difícil! **

**Eu passei um perrengue esta semana com a minha internet e **

**quando estou postando os capítulos de hoje cai a energia e volta só agora! **

**MEDO!**

**Desculpem por esses percalços, aqui está o capitulo e espero que não haja mais problemas. **

**Agradeço a atenção de todas vcs, e obrigada pelas reviews. **

**Beijos pra todas! **

* * *

**CAPITULO XIV**

**Surpresa inesperada**

**POV EDWARD**

Depois daquela pequena discussão sobre aquele bendito carro, Bella ficou estranha, subiu para o quarto dizendo que terminaria de arrumar as coisas. Aquilo ficou remoendo em minha mente, não queria ficar brigado com ela, então subi pra pedir desculpas.

- Bella? – a chamei, mas não houve resposta, fui até o closet e ela parecia agitada, nervosa. - Me desculpa, eu não deveria ter insistido e... – Bella correu pra junto de mim, passando seus braços ao meu redor, afundando o rosto em meu peito. – O que foi amor? Porque está tremendo Bella?

- Não é nada, só me abraça Edward, me abraça forte. – pediu com a voz chorosa, a envolvi em meus braços até que se acalmasse. Será que Bella estava na TPM?Porque estava agindo de forma tão estranha? De repente ela tava chorando.

-Assim você está me assustando Bella, porque você ta chorando? – com certeza aquilo não era normal, nem mesmo na TPM.

- Não gosto de brigar com você, detesto ficar longe de você e...

- Eu também, me desculpa... – pedi a apertando contra mim. - Me sinto péssimo por ter...

- Não tem importância, eu te amo Edward, te amo. – dizia com o rosto completamente molhado.

- Também te amo, mas me diz por que está assim, tão nervosa.

- Angie está vindo pra cá, ela precisa falar comigo então a chamei, algum problema? – disse mudando de assunto.

- Claro que não, ela é sua amiga e... - foi então que me perguntei o que Angie faria aqui? - Aconteceu alguma coisa? Ela e Erick estão bem?

- Ainda não sei... – respondeu ainda agitada. - Depois que eu falar com ela te conto tá bem? – assenti tomando seus lábios em um beijo completamente apaixonado. Ficamos jogados na cama, abraçadinhos, mas Bella ainda estava nervosa e olhava a todo o momento para o relógio.

Assim que a campainha tocou, Bella se levantou em um salto, praticamente correu escada abaixo, cumprimentei Angie e fui para o escritório revisar alguns papéis, pelo jeito o papo era entre mulheres, as duas subiram para a sala de Bella e se trancaram lá.

Depois de passar um tempo no escritório fui ver se tinha algo de bom pra assistir, quem sabe Bella se animava um pouco, encontrei as duas na sala, Angie estava saindo.

- Volte sempre Angie, a casa é sua. – dizia todo educado.

- Tchau amiga... – as duas se abraçaram e vi perfeitamente Angie cochichando algo no ouvido de Bella, a campainha tocou e minha namorada me lançou um olhar tipo "Esperava alguém?". Fui atender me perguntando a mesma coisa, quem viria em pleno domingo?

- Poxa Ed você sumiu! – disparou Tanya assim que abri a porta, o que diabos ela fazia aqui, e porque não me ligou avisando? - Tentei falar com você, mas simplesmente não atende as minhas ligações e... – se calou ao ver Bella e Angie no meio da sala e pela cara da minha namorada eu estava ferrado! – Isabella?

- Tanya? - definitivamente eu estava ferrado!

-Tanya o que faz aqui? – finalmente consegui dizer.

- Desculpe Ed, não sabia que estava ocupado, mas nunca precisei de convite pra vir a sua casa e nem você a minha. – agora fudeu de vez, Bella semicerrou os olhos e eu me perguntava o que se passava na mente dela pra me olhar daquele jeito.

- Bom, eu estava de saída, me liga qualquer coisa! – Angie quebrou o silêncio constrangedor que se fez, Bella a acompanhou até a porta, passando por nós.

- O que aconteceu pra aparecer aqui em pleno domingo? – cuspi entre os dentes para Tanya que ainda tinha os olhos fixos em Bella.

- Preciso falar com você, é muito importante Ed. – disse desviando sua atenção pra mim, Bella se despediu de Angie voltando para a sala, ela estava ali parada olhando de mim para Tanya, estava abatida e aquilo me preocupou.

- Bella, eu...

- Depois a gente conversa, Edward, eu vou pro meu quarto, pelo visto você tem trabalho... – seu tom foi irônico, estava furiosa e não a culpava. - Eu acho! – bufei esfregando as mãos no rosto, tudo que eu não queria era discutir com ela novamente.

- Pro seu quarto? – Tanya perguntou olhando pra mim com a sobrancelha arqueada.

- Bella está morando aqui, Tanya! – Bella a encarava com a sobrancelha arqueada também.

- Por quê? – Tanya exigiu me encarando, vi minha namorada revirar os olhos e subir em direção a sua sala.

- Como é que é? – quem ela pensava que era pra exigir saber? - Até onde eu saiba não lhe devo satisfações.

- Pelo que sei acabaram de iniciar um relacionamento e...

- Qual o problema? – não estava entendendo aquela atitude dela, seu olhar caiu sobre a aliança que eu usava na mão esquerda.

-Você ficou louco? – cuspiu furiosa. - Trazê-la para morar com você, assim do nada? Edward está deixando as coisas entre você irem rápido demais, tudo bem que está empolgado com ela, mas daí a trazê-la pra sua casa? Sempre prezou sua intimidade, assim como eu, o que está acontecendo com você? – como a faria entender que eu precisava ter Bella comigo. - Está deixando esta mulher fazer gato e sapato de você, Edward!

- Você não entende Tanya, eu preciso dela comigo!

- Pelo amor de Deus! Você é Edward Masen, pode ter a mulher que quer e quando quer a hora que quiser, é só estalar os dedos! – agradeci mentalmente por Bella não estar ouvindo isso.

- Não seja absurda!

- Doçura você ta me assustando... – disse tocando meu rosto com a maior intimidade. - Nunca foi assim tão impulsivo! Precisa dela? Você sempre se bastou, se olhe no espelho Edward, veja tudo que conquistou sem precisar de ninguém! – definitivamente Tanya não compreendia.

- Eu a amo Tanya...

- Onde está aquele Edward racional? Aquele que não se envolvia emocionalmente, aquele que era capaz de ter a noite mais alucinante e no dia seguinte agir como se nada tivesse acontecido?– sabia que era errado ficar ali ouvindo a conversa deles, mas não pude evitar.

- Aquele Edward não existe mais! Para com isso Tanya! Você não consegue entender não é?

- Não, me desculpe Ed, mas não! Olha pra você... – dizia apontando pra mim. - Mudando toda sua vida por causa de uma mulher que mal acaba de conhecer. Abriu mão de uma carreira promissora, você era considerado o melhor Ed! Qualquer mulher daria tudo pra ter uma noite com você, sabe quantos homens sonham com isso? – bufei ao ouvir tamanha tolice.

- Não é isso que eu quero pra mim, já disse isso a você!

- O que aconteceu entre você e Victória naquele hotel?- meu olhar encontrou o dela, Tanya sabia que eu evitava falar daquilo, porque estava perguntando.

- Eu não quero falar sobre isso! – cuspi entre os dentes.

- Edward você me ligou chorado tá lembrado? Veio de Forks aqui vomitando como um louco...

- Para Tanya! Não quero falar sobre isso tá bem. – porque estava insistindo?

- Ela sabe? Isabella sabe o que ouve? – levei as mãos aos cabelos a ponto de arrancá-los.

- Tanya, acho melhor ir embora!

- Não contou a verdade a ela não é?

- Contei em partes.

- Contou a ela que me ligou chorando? Que foi a mim quem procurou pedindo ajuda? Contou que eu o tirei de lá e o trouxe de volta? Contou que eu o apoiei quando decidiu parar com tudo? Disse a sua preciosa namorada que fui eu quem te ofereceu um trabalho, enquanto você se estabiliza? – disparou de uma só vez.

- CHEGA! – gritei perdendo a paciência. - Não quero discutir com você Tanya, acho melhor ir embora, depois nos falamos! – não queria ser grosseiro com ela, mas Tanya estava passando dos limites.

- Essa garota não é mulher pra você Edward, precisa de alguém que te apoie, que te compreenda...

- Alguém como você, Tanya?

- Porque não?

- Simples doçura, eu a amo, aquela garota como diz, é tudo pra mim, tudo, consegue compreender? – Tanya semicerrou os olhos e saiu batendo o salto e a porta em seguida.

Olhei na direção das escadas, havíamos acabado de nos entender e agora isso! O que eu diria a ela? Subi em direção a sua sala, mas Bella não estava lá, estaria no quarto? Me sentei na cama tentando realinhar meus pensamentos, porque Tanya tocou naquele assunto? Por quê? Fui para nosso quarto, com certeza Bella estaria lá, entrei e não a vi na sacada, tão pouco no quarto, mas ouvi um som vindo do banheiro.

- Bella? Bella eu posso... – me calei ao vê-la apoiada na pia, estava branca, a testa repleta de gotículas de suor. - O que você tem? Você está branca... –toquei sua mão que estava fria. - Bella você ta gelada, o que foi? – levei minha mão a sua testa, depois ao seu pescoço. - Isso não é normal, acho melhor irmos para o hospital e...

- NÃO! – Bella gritou me empurrando, me afastando dela. - Eu não vou a lugar algum! – cuspiu furiosa. – Porque Edward? Porque insistiu pra que eu viesse pra cá? Porque insistiu em viver comigo? – do que ela estava falando? Bella estava me assustando. - Se preza tanto sua intimidade, pra que toda essa palhaçada? – fechei meus olhos com vontade de matar Tanya, Bella ouviu... Ela ouviu a nossa conversa lá em baixo. – Sim eu ouvi parte da sua conversa com aquela mulher, não foi por querer, mas ouvi!

- Bella, eu posso explicar.

- É mesmo? Tente, tente explicar Edward, porque tá meio difícil de entender... – as lágrimas escorriam pelo seu rosto e aquilo estava me matando. – Do que aquela mulher estava falando Edward? O que diabos houve entre você e Victória? Porque ligou para Tanya e não pra mim? – aquele assunto de novo não meu Deus! Esfreguei as mãos no rosto tentando encontrar alguma forma de contar a ela, mas estava difícil.

- Naquele momento eu precisava dela, de sua experiência, precisava de uma amiga. – vi o quanto minhas palavras a machucavam.

- Poderia ter chamado Jasper ou até mesmo Emmett! – disse de forma estranha, estava suando e tremula.

- Tanya foi a primeira pessoa que me veio à mente. – Bella fechou os olhos, em seu rosto uma expressão de dor.

- Tem consciência de que aquela mulher é apaixonada por você, não tem? – ela inda mantinha os olhos fechados, como se tentasse se concentrar em algo.

- O que? Não!- neguei. - Tanya só se preocupa comigo e...

- Porque Edward?- me cortou. - Porque ela se preocupa tanto com você, já parou pra pensar? Aquela mulher é louca por você e não ouse negar! Mentiu pra mim... – acusou me olhando nos olhos desta vez e vi tantos sentimentos contidos ali, mágoa, raiva, e algo mais que não soube distinguir. - Disse que não queria mentira entre nos e, no entanto...

- Eu não menti pra você. – me defendi, eu não havia mentido, omitido talvez, mas não mentido.

- Omitiu! Contou meias verdades, dá no mesmo pra mim.

- Bella, amor, me deixe explicar, eu conto tudo... – senti meu coração apertado, o desespero tomou conta de mim. - Tudo que quiser saber, mas, por favor, me deixa explicar.

- Eu não to com cabeça pra isso agora, Edward... – havia algo errado, Bella puxou o ar com força, parecia estar com dificuldade de respirar. – Acabo de descobrir que...

- Já disse que posso explicar Bella e...

- EU NÂO TO FALANDO DISSO EDWARD! – gritou a todo o pulmão, confesso que fiquei chocado. – Quero que aquela mulher, assim como a tal Vitória e todas suas preciosas clientes se explodam! Não me interessa que tipo de relação nojenta você tinha com elas... – cuspiu furiosa. - Tenho coisas muito mais importantes com que me preocupar. – ela tentou passar por mim, mas a impedi.

- Do que você ta falando, o que descobriu Isabella? – insisti ficando diante dela, a impedindo de passar.

- Me deixa passar. – novamente cuspiu furiosa.

- Não sem me dizer o que está acontecendo? Porque está agindo dessa forma, está estranha e...

- Eu to grávida! – senti meus olhos saltarem ao ouvir aquilo, do que diabos ela estava falando?

- O que? – praticamente berrei.

- Estou grávida, acabo de descobrir, Angie veio me trazer um teste de gravidez e...

- Como assim você ta grávida?- aquilo só poderia ser um pesadelo. - Porra Bella! Pensei que você se prevenia, que tomava anticontraceptivo e me lembro perfeitamente de ter usado camisinha todas as vezes que... Não pode ter engravidado! – aquilo era impossível.

- Não usamos naquela noite no carro, tá lembrado? Nem na banheira e...

- Tá, mas você se previne, não é?

- Eu não tinha uma vida sexualmente ativa Edward, comecei a tomar tem uns dias, quando nos reencontramos... – ela fez uma careta levando a mão ao estômago e sua respiração estava cada vez mais pesada. – Ainda não tenho certeza, mas acredito que voltei de Forks grávida.

- O que? Ficou maluca? Isso é impossível, teria notado, não teria? Sabe o que eu quero dizer, uma mulher sabe quando está grávida, certo? São dois meses e meio, Bella! – definitivamente aquilo não fazia sentido.

- Acha que não é seu?

- Não foi isso que eu disse, só acho estranho você não ter notado.

- Também não entendo, nem sei se foi isso mesmo que aconteceu... – sua voz saiu estranha, ela puxava o ar com mais força. - Eu... Eu... – Bella revirou os olhos e caiu desacordada diante de mim.

- Bella? Bella acorda! Bella meu amor, não faz isso comigo! – pedi a pegando em meus braços, desci com ela rapidamente, coloquei – a no carro e sai em disparada em direção ao hospital. –Isso não pode estar acontecendo... Como? Como ficou grávida? Sempre fui muito cuidadoso quanto a isso, mas não posso culpá-la, Bella não era sexualmente ativa, antes de mim só havia estado uma única vez com um homem, com aquele canalha e... Meu Deus um filho!

Parei o carro na entrada de emergência, a peguei novamente nos braços e entrei com ela no hospital. Rapidamente a colocaram em uma maca e havia um homem atrás de mim.

- Senhor tem que tirar o carro dali! – dizia insistentemente.

- O que ela tem? – perguntou o médico.

- Eu não sei, ela estava suando frio e de repente desmaiou...

- Senhor o carro, precisa tirá-lo.

- Já vai! – praticamente berrei. – Ela disse que está grávida, doutor.

- De quanto tempo?

- Eu não sei! Ao que parece acaba de descobrir.

- Vá preencher a ficha dela, enquanto a examino. – assenti freneticamente.

- Senhor o carro.

- Ta eu vou retirar o carro. – eu estava completamente perdido, deixei o carro no estacionamento, fui em direção ao balcão para preencher a ficha dela, olhei para o papel que dizia...

Nome? Isabella Swan.

Idade? Data de nascimento? Seguro social? Tipo sanguíneo? Eram tantas perguntas às quais eu não sabia a resposta, peguei meu celular e liguei para Emmett.

"Edward?" – perguntou surpreso.

- Emmett, Rosalie está por ai?

"Está, por quê?"

- É a Bella, ela está no hospital...

"O que aconteceu? Alice disse que vocês se acertaram e que estão namorando, é verdade?"

- É, mas eu preciso preencher a ficha dela e não sei sua data de nascimento, o numero do seguro social e...

"Calma, cara, espera um pouco, a Rose fala com você." – minha cunhada me passou todos os dados necessários, não preciso dizer que me encheu de perguntas, eu disse que não era nada grave, um mal estar e eu havia esquecido a bolsa dela em casa. Fiquei de ligar depois dando notícia.

- Eu posso vê-la?- perguntei entregando a ficha para a atendente.

- O doutor virá falar com o senhor, aguarde ali, por favor. – assenti somente indo me sentar em um dos assentos, eu não tinha o telefone de Angie, nem de Jéssica para avisá-las. Senti um alivio ao ver o médico que havia atendido Bella.

- Doutor, como ela está? Bella acordou?

- Bella? – perguntou confuso.

- Isabella, doutor.

- Oh, sim, a moça desacordada... – somente assenti. – Ela já recuperou os sentidos, acordou assustada, eu a coloquei no soro, foi um tanto complicado pela aversão da paciente a agulhas, mas conseguimos. Não se preocupe, ela logo estará bem, sua pressão subiu, o que causou o desmaio.

- E a gravidez doutor?

- Foi confirmada! Recomendei que a paciente se consultasse urgentemente com um obstetra, se quiser pode ir vê-la, assim que acabar o soro, a paciente terá alta.

- Obrigado doutor!

- Estou à disposição! – a enfermeira me indicou a ala na qual Bella estava, era o ultimo do corredor, ela estava de olhos fechados, mas pareceu notar minha presença.

- Oi. – foi o que consegui dizer, ela tinha o braço esticado, imóvel. Seu rosto virado para o outro lado, estava assustada, vi medo em seu olhar e senti meu coração apertado. – Está melhor? Você me deu um baita susto. – seu queixo tremeu e as lágrimas escorriam por seu rosto.

- Eu sinto muito! Também estou assustada. – fui até ela e segurei firme sua mão livre.

- Eu estou aqui meu amor, eu não sabia que tinha medo de agulha, se eu soubesse teria ficado com você, mas...

- Tudo bem, não tem importância, você está aqui agora!

- Juntos até o fim, tá lembrada? Eu te amo! – foi o que consegui dizer, levando sua mão aos meus lábios.

- Desculpe! – pediu com um fio de voz.

- Pelo que?

- Eu não estava em seus planos Edward e muito menos um filho, acho que cometemos um erro, nos precipitamos e...

-Não diga isso! Não ouse dizer isso Isabella! Você tem razão... – seu olhar estava fixo ao meu. – Esta gravidez não foi planejada, mas aconteceu! Sei que eu cometi uma porrada de erros, mas estou tentando, estou aprendendo. Tudo isso é tão novo pra mim e confesso que estou apavorado, mas imensamente feliz, porque aqui... – disse levando minha mão ao seu ventre. - Tem um pedacinho de nós dois, e sei que foi feito com amor, muito amor, me perdoa por ter surtado!

- Só se me perdoar primeiro! – sorri beijando seus lábios.

- Eu te amo e assim que estiver melhor, eu e você teremos uma longa conversa. – Bella assentiu fechando os olhos, estava sonolenta.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

**POV BELLA**

Finalmente me deram alta e Edward pode me levar pra casa, ele havia dito que precisou ligar para Emmett, para que minha irmã lhe passasse alguns dados pessoais. Só então me dei conta de que havia muita coisa que não sabíamos sobre o outro.

Edward estava extremamente atencioso e carinhoso, não que ele não fosse, mas estava ainda mais. Me deu banho, me trocou, me colocou na cama e preparou um lanche pra mim, pra que eu não dormisse de estômago vazio. Adormeci em seus braços e despertei os sentindo em torno de mim, sua mão espalmada sobre meu ventre, sua aliança reluzindo em seu dedo mostrando que ele pertencia a alguém, a mim.

- Edward? – o chamei devagar, para não assustá-lo.

- Hm? – gemeu sonolento, afundando ainda mais seu rosto em meus cabelos.

- Vai trabalhar hoje? – perguntei olhando no relógio na mesinha de cabeceira. – Já passa das sete e meia.

- Não vou trabalhar hoje, tenho que resolver algumas coisas para o seu cunhado e vou te levar ao médio.

- De novo? Mas eu estou bem e...

- Vamos a um especialista, acha que o pai de Jasper indicaria um?

- Ainda não sei como vou dizer ao meu pai que estamos juntos, quando o chefe Swan souber que estou morando com você vai ter um ataque, quer que ele saiba da gravidez?

- É só conversamos com ele, Charlie é gente boa! – disse se espreguiçando.

- Se eu fosse você, não ficaria tão tranquilo meu caro! – ele me encarou com aqueles olhos verdes lindos. – Você trouxe a única filha dele para morar em sua casa, sem o consentimento dele, a engravidou, e não se esqueça de que meu pai sabe o porquê me acompanhou ao casamento e porque foi embora daquela forma! – vi meu namorado engolir seco.

- Acha que ele vai me prender? Me dar um tiro?

- Corremos este risco! – falei curtindo com a cara dele.

Logo depois do café da manhã, recebi um telefonema da minha irmã que estava prestes a vir para Los Angeles, contei a ela o que aconteceu, claro que editei boa parte, falei sobre o pedido de Edward, o fato de estarmos morando juntos agora, mas evitei falar sobre a gravidez disse que foi somente um mal estar. Seguindo seu conselho, liguei para Carlisle, afinal, ele cuidou de mim a vida inteira, a ele fui obrigada a contar sobre minha suspeitas e a confirmação da gravidez. Carlisle prometeu sigilo absoluto e me indicou um especialista.

- Aqui está... – disse ao entrar no escritório de Edward. - Carlisle me indicou este ginecologista obstetra. – falei lhe entregando o nome e o telefone.

- Um homem?

- Qual problema?

- Vai mesmo querer um homem te examinando e te tocando? – revirei os olhos

- Carlisle disse que Johan Foster é um excelente obstetra, por tanto será ele.

- Tudo bem, mas vou acompanhá-la em todas as consultas, não quero saber desse tal Foster mexendo no que é meu!

- Você é mesmo cara de pau!

- Eu?

- Por acaso se esqueceu de que você fazia a alegria da mulher dos outros? – Edward semicerrou os olhos.

- Não tenho culpa que não eram competentes o suficiente para mantê-las em casa! – retrucou.

- Babaca! – cuspi furiosa, indo para a minha sala. Ainda tínhamos uma conversa pendente, mas aquilo podia esperar, tínhamos coisas mais importantes para nos preocupar agora. Marquei a consulta com o doutor Foster para quinta feira, às dez da manhã, Edward insistiu em me levar para almoçar fora e aproveitou para me mostrar onde seria o escritório deles.

- O que achou?

- É demais, as salas são tão amplas e a localização é excelente.

- Eu sei, agora precisamos mobilhá-la e contratar pessoal...

- Nada de secretárias peitudas, loucas pra agradar o chefe, ouviu bem?- a gargalhada dele ecoou na sala.

- Absurda! – disse me beijando.

- Estou falando sério.

- Se quiser, pode fazer a seleção, não me importo, só tem que ser competente.

- Não! Deixo isso com Jasper, ele é confiável. - Edward tinha a boca aberta.

- E eu não sou confiável?

- Sim, você é, eu não confio é nelas! – novamente ele riu com gosto. – Com certeza Esme deixaria isso aqui apito e lindo!

- Tem razão, ela é arquiteta decoradora, não é?

-Isso mesmo! Esme é muito talentosa.

Enquanto eu me dedicava ao trabalho, Edward estava concentrado no aluguel das salas e na compra da casa de Alice e Jazz. Finalmente o dia da consulta havia chegado e confesso que estava nervosa, mas não tanto quanto Edward. Assim que entramos na clínica, os olhares femininos foram direto pra a figura do meu namorido, como gostava de chamá-lo, era sempre assim, em todos os lugares.

- Bom dia, sou Isabella Swan e tenho uma consulta marcada com o doutor Foster.

- Só um minuto! – pediu a atendente sorrindo para o meu namorido, ela desviou a atenção dele para o computador. – É só aguardar senhora, ele já vai atendê-la.

- Obrigada! – agradeci o levando comigo. – Senhora! Eu lá tenho cara de senhora? – Edward prendia o riso ao meu lado. – O que foi? – perguntei me voltando pra ele.

- Ela não fez por mal, usamos aliança, deve pensar que somos casados.

- E não somos?

- Você me entendeu! – meu olhar percorreu a sala, era uma mulher maior que a outra. - Você não vai engordar assim, vai? – sussurrou ao meu ouvido.

- E se eu engordar? Vai deixar de me amar por isso?

- Claro que não. – respondeu prontamente.

- Porque você veio mesmo, Edward? – cuspi entre os dentes.

- Isabella Swan! – ouvi anunciar, soltei o ar com força e rapidamente Edward enlaçou sua mão a minha.

- Estou aqui, amor, juntos até o fim. – disse piscando pra mim, sorri ao ouvir uma das barrigudas suspirar, a grande maioria estava sozinha, enquanto eu o tinha ali, ao meu lado.

- Bom dia Isabella... – o médico me cumprimentou sorridente, provavelmente ele tinha a idade de Carlisle e como ele era muito charmoso. - E você é? – perguntou a Edward.

- Sou Edward, o pai. – disse sério apertando a mão do médico, revirei os olhos me sentando.

- Então, o que os trás aqui?

- Carlisle Cullen o indicou douto Foster.

- Oh, então você é a garota da qual ele falou? – somente assenti – Falei com Carl logo cedo, ele ficou de me mandar o seu histórico.

- Estou grávida doutor, descobri tem dois dias, mas desconfio que eu esteja grávida há mais tempo. – ele franziu o cenho.

- Explique melhor.

- Estivemos juntos por uma semana, por motivos que não vem ao caso, ficamos separados por dois meses e meio, voltamos a ficar juntos tem duas semanas, foi quando comecei a tomar anticontraceptivo.

- Me deixa ver se entendi, você acredita que engravidou há dois meses e meio atrás, é isso? – somente assenti.

- Tem como saber? – Edward perguntou.

- Claro que temos, vá até a saleta e tire a roupa, vou pedir para a assistente lhe acompanhar.

- E o que o senhor vai fazer? – meu namorido disparou com cara de poucos amigos.

- Examiná-la e fazer um ultrassom transvaginal, ele é preciso e nos dirá de quanto tempo está grávida! – a assistente me acompanhou, eu vestia somente aquela camisola ridícula de hospital, me sentei na maca de exames, logo Edward entrou com o doutor.

- Bem Isabella, preciso que coloque suas perna bem aqui. – disse apontando para os suportes, fiz o que ele pediu e quando o doutro se aproximou de mim, vi meu namorido arregalar os olhos. –Preciso que você relaxe... – o homem jogou lubrificante em um tubo e o colocou dentro de mim. – Desculpe, está gelado! – brincou, Edward estava sério e com cara de poucos amigos. – Acho que estava certa Isabella, veja. – pediu apontando para a tela, sinceramente eu só via borrões.

- O que é pra se ver exatamente? – perguntou Edward.

- Está vendo aqui... – novamente apontou para a tela. – Este é o seu bebê, ele já está na fase fetal, isso significa que você já entrou na décima segunda semana.

- O meu bebê? – minha voz não passou de um sussurro.

- Vamos tirar a primeira foto dele. – o doutor disse animado, eu não contive as lágrimas.

- Você estava certa meu amor... – Edward disse acariciando meu rosto. – Eu vou ser pai! – seu sorriso não poderia ser maior e confesso que me surpreendi com aquilo, ainda mais depois de sua reação inicial.

Depois de me vestir novamente, voltamos ao consultório, onde o doutor Foster nos entregou uma cópia do ultrassom, assim como as vitaminas que eu deveria tomar e a bateria de exames que eu deveria fazer.

-Vou ter que tirar sangue? – disparei ao ler os pedidos.

- Carl me contou que você tem problemas com agulhas e...

- Não é somente com agulhas, eu não posso com sangue também. – o lembrei.

- É, eu sei, mas vai ter que ser forte, precisamos desses exames. - somente assenti. - Te vejo daqui um mês, ou assim que os exames estiverem prontos.

- Doutor? Porque não notei que estava grávida?

- Isso é mais comum do que pensa Isabella, no seu caso acredito que o fato de seu período menstrual ser desregulado, tenha ajudado. Pelo que entendi houve um afastamento entre vocês e muitas vezes o stress e nervoso tenham sido fatores importantes. Você me disse que enjoava bastante, mas acreditava ser um problema gástrico, isso também é mais comum do que se possa imaginar.

- Mas doutor, eu tomei pílula por duas semanas, acha que isso pode afetar o bebê?

- Acredito que não, mas ficaremos atentos a isso ao longo da gravidez, não se preocupe.

- Doutor eu tenho uma pergunta? – olhei para Edward, assim como o doutor.

- Sim?

- Ela pode fazer sexo?- revirei os olhos meneando a cabeça. _**"Homens!"**_- pensei comigo mesma.

- Essa duvida e muito comum entre os casais que me procuram, pode ficar tranquilo Edward, vocês podem seguir com a vida sexual de vocês, desde que seja sem exagero.

- Como assim?

- Nada muito violento ou selvagem, aqui está... – disse nos entregando um panfleto. – Com o passar dos meses a barriga vai crescer e terão que buscar outras formas e posições... – senti meu rosto queimar. – Tomando as devidas precauções, terão uma vida sexual ativa até o final da gestação. – Edward tinha um enorme sorriso nos lábios. – Claro que isso vai depender dos hormônios, é bom que esteja preparado amigo! – vi o sorriso dele se desfazer aos poucos.

- Como assim hormônios?

- Na gravidez os hormônios costumam mexer com demais com a maioria das mulheres, terá que ser compreensivo, porque em um momento ela está rindo feliz da vida, e em outro está chorando rios de lágrimas por absolutamente nada. Vai ter que lidar com desejos inesperados, mau humor, irritação, em um minuto você é a razão da vida dela, no outro ela é capaz de te matar. – olhei para Edward que tinha os olhos saltados.

- O senhor está descrevendo uma psicótica! – falei com reprovação, ele estava assustando o meu namorado.

- Mas varia de mulher para mulher. – se apressou em dizer, nos despedimos e aproveitei para agendar os exames e Edward insistiu em passar na farmácia onde compramos todas as vitaminas.

- Porque está tão quietinha? – perguntou segurando firme minha mão enquanto guiava.

- Estou pensando na cara de Alice quando contarmos a ela, será que a barriga vai estar muito grande até o casamento?

- Sinceramente eu não notei diferença alguma no seu corpo.

- Mas há, estou mais gorda, minhas calças estão apertadas e sinto meus peitos maiores. – automaticamente seu olhar foi para os meus peitos.

- Pra mim ainda estão perfeitos, tentadores.

- Para Edward! – ele riu com gosto.

- Não se preocupe amor, você está linda e vai ser a grávida mais linda do mundo! Quer ir pra casa ou passar em algum lugar? – sorri marota.

- Pra casa, poderíamos preparar alguma coisa pra comermos e quem sabe depois testar algumas daquelas posições interessantes. – não contive o riso ao sentir a velocidade do carro aumentar consideravelmente.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*


	16. LONGA CONVERSA

**Sábado! E aqui está o capitulo de hoje! **

**Espero que gostem e se puder comentem. **

**Beijos Lu. **

* * *

**CAPITULO XV**

**Longa conversa**

**POV EDWARD**

As coisas que o doutor Foster disse faziam sentido, mas quem era eu para dizer aquilo diante de Bella. O lance de estar sorrindo e de repente chorar rios de lágrimas eu já havia presenciado, assim como aquele desejo insano por donuts há alguns dias atrás, quanto à variação de humor, este ainda não presenciei ainda e faria de tudo para que seu humor continuasse o melhor possível. Olhei para ela que estava quietinha com o olhar perdido.

- Porque está tão quietinha? – perguntei segurando sua mão.

- Estou pensando na cara de Alice quando contarmos a ela, será que a barriga vai estar muito grande até o casamento?

- Sinceramente eu não notei diferença alguma no seu corpo. – realmente não havia notado pra mim ela continuava gostosa.

- Mas há... – disse inconformada. - Estou mais gorda, minhas calças estão apertadas e sinto meus peitos maiores. – meu olhar recaiu sobre eles.

- Pra mim ainda estão perfeitos, tentadores.

- Para Edward! – ralhou me fazendo rir.

- Não se preocupe amor, você está linda e vai ser a grávida mais linda do mundo! Quer ir pra casa ou passar em algum lugar? – vi um sorriso maroto surgir em seus lábios.

- Pra casa, poderíamos preparar alguma coisa pra comermos e quem sabe depois, testar algumas daquelas posições interessantes. – apertei o pé contra o acelerador, tudo o que eu queria era chegar em casa o mais rápido possível.

Bella subiu e se trocou descendo em seguida, enquanto ela preparava algo para comermos fui ao escritório, Tanya não voltou a me ligar, e sinceramente eu estava evitando falar com ela. Mas havia alguns assuntos pendentes e importantes, por isso me vi obrigado a ligar para ela.

- Tanya?

"Ed?" – ela parecia surpresa. "Ligou pra se desculpar?"

- Tem alguns documentos que precisam ser assinados antes de ser enviados, quando posso te ver? – disse ignorando o que ela havia dito.

"Quando quiser, estou livre hoje."

- Tenho alguns assuntos importantes para resolver hoje, pode ser amanhã?

"Amanhã saio em uma curta viajem, venha a noite, tenho algumas instruções sobre o negócio aquelas ações e preciso que redija alguns contratos que estou prestes a fechar."

- Tudo bem, por volta das sete estou ai.

"Ok, beijo Ed!"

- Tchau Tanya.

- Edward? – Bella chamou batendo na porta, sobressaltei ao ouvir sua voz, ela teria ouvido? – O almoço está pronto.

- O cheiro está muito bom, o que você fez? – perguntei me levantando indo até ela.

- Nada demais, é só uma lasanha rápida e uma salada pra acompanhar.

- Pois o cheiro está ótimo.

- Ah! E como sobremesa, teremos sorvete de chocolate! – assim que chegamos à cozinha sorri ao ver a mesa posta, Bella era tão atenciosa, novamente ela fez questão de me servir e a comida estava deliciosa, minha namorada era fera na cozinha. Depois da sobremesa Bella se levantou para recolher os pratos.

- Pode deixar que eu cuido disso, você já fez o almoço, eu limpo.

- Mas Edward...

- Eu lavo e você descansa.

- Se é assim então vou subir e tomar um banho... – ela se levantou vindo na minha direção, sorri ao vê-la se esticar toda para alcançar meus lábios. – Te espero lá em cima. – disse em um tom sussurrado roçando os dentes no lóbulo da minha orelha me fazendo arfar.

Lavei a louça e guardei, subi de dois em dois degraus e quando cheguei a nossa suíte, vi Bella nua em pelo diante do espelho do closet, ela estava de lado, acariciando a barriga. Seus cabelos ainda estavam úmidos, exalava aquele cheiro delicioso de morangos, meus olhos foram para o seu ventre, onde antes era lisinho havia uma pequena saliência, Isabella era mesmo linda, senti uma fisgada na virilha, estava tão excitado que sentia meu membro pulsar.

- Você é tão linda! – Bella se sobressaltou e em reflexo se cobriu.

- Edward! – ralhou. – De onde você surgiu?

- Desculpe, não queria assustá-la estava tão entretida que não me ouviu. – falei me aproximando dela. – E consegue estar ainda mais linda, tão cheirosa... – afastei seus cabelos, os colocando de um lado só, deslizando a ponta do meu nariz pela curvatura de seu pescoço, me deliciando com aquele perfume tentador. – Tão macia. – Bella arfou quando rocei meus dentes levemente em sua pele. – Aquela sua proposta ainda está de pé? – colei meu corpo ao dela para que sentisse o quanto estava excitado, em resposta Bella empinou aquela bunda deliciosa a roçando contra minha excitação.

- Por qual quer começar? – sussurrou se recostando em meu peito.

- Vá escolhendo, vou jogar uma água no corpo e já volto! – sussurrei em seu ouvido, corri para o banheiro, tomei uma ducha rápida em seguida escovei os dentes, encontrei Bella na cama, ela parecia analisar o panfleto que o doutor Foster havia nos dado. Ela vestia somente um pequeno robe de seda, mais nada, eu estava comente com a toalha presa no quadril. Bella desviou seu olhar do panfleto para mim, mordeu o lábio inferior com força, percorreu meu corpo com olhos famintos.

- Uau! – soltou se abanando.

- Já escolheu? – perguntei sacudindo as sobrancelhas e minha namorada linda corou violentamente.

- Achei a numero quinze muito interessante. – novamente suas bochechas atingiram um tom rosado.

- Conchinha? Excelente escolha pra começar. – falei me livrando da toalha, me deitei na cama ao seu lado levando uma de minhas mãos no laço do robe, enquanto beijava aquela boca deliciosa.

Aquela posição me dava acesso completo ao corpo dela, sem contar que meu corpo praticamente encobria o dela, acariciei seus seios enquanto deslizava pra dentro dela em uma estocada firme, minha outra mão segurava firme seu quadril enquanto meus lábios iam dos seus lábios a curvatura de seu pescoço.

Sorri ao ouvi Bella gemer alto quando toquei seu ponto mais sensível enquanto entrava e saia dela cada vez mais rápido e mais forte. Pude sentir perfeitamente seu corpo estremecer, dando sinais que o fim estava próximo, continuei a tocar seu ponto aumentando as investidas e juntos explodimos em puro prazer.

Depois de experimentarmos mais duas posições Bella se aconchegou em meus braços adormecendo em seguida. Eu me perguntava como diria a ela que precisava ir à casa de Tanya? Ela aceitaria? Beijei sua testa saindo da cama em seguida, precisava de um banho, já passava das cinco. Como Bella ainda dormia pesado, deixei um bilhete e sai, depois explicaria tudo a ela.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

**POV BELLA**

Me espreguicei na cama e estranhei o fato de Edward não estar nela, já era noite e eu me perguntava quanto tempo eu dormi? Sorri abobalhada ao me lembrar da tarde maravilhosa que tivemos, foi sensacional.

- Edward? – chamei, mas não houve resposta, sai da cama e fui para o banheiro, precisava de um banho para despertar, ao entrar no closet vi um bilhete pendurado no espelho.

**Precisei dar uma saída, volto o mais rápido que puder.**

**Beijos Edward.**

**OS: Te amo!**

- Onde diabos ele foi à uma hora dessas? – perguntei a mim mesma encarando o bilhete, olhei para o relógio sobre a cabeceira a cama e passava das nove horas. Fui até a cozinha e preparei um lanche e um suco, subi para a minha sala e me dediquei ao trabalho. Passava das onze quando ouvi seu carro chegar e a porta da sala ser aberta.

- Edward? – o chamei do alto da escada, ele tinha um ar cansado e segurava algumas pastas em sua mão. – Onde esteve?

- Desculpa amor, eu pretendia voltar mais cedo, mas havia muita coisa pendente e...

- Mas onde você estava? – insisti na pergunta.

- Na casa da Tanya. – ao ouvir sua resposta minhas mãos travaram no corrimão.

-Você o que?

- Havia alguns documentos que precisavam ser assinados... – ele disparou subindo as escadas. – Liguei pra ela mais cedo e como Tanya sai amanhã em uma viagem, tivemos acertar alguns termos dos contratos pendentes e...

- Estava até agora com Tanya? Na casa dela? – minha vontade era de atirar algo nele, tamanha raiva que eu sentia.

- Sou o advogado dela, Bella, cuido dos interesses de Tanya e precisávamos nos acertar tudo antes que ela saísse do país.

- Tem um lanche pronto no microondas e...

-Não se preocupe, eu já comi por lá mesmo.

"_**Espero que o jantar tenha sido a única coisa que tenha comido por lá!"**_- retruquei mentalmente.

- Bella eu ia te contar, mas você estava dormindo e...

- E você aproveitou e correu pra casa da sua "amiga", não é? – ironizei.

- Não! – disse irritado. – Fui à casa da minha cliente e...

- Oh sim, claro! Tanya é sua cliente, e das antigas! – vi Edward travar a mandíbula, seus olhos estavam semicerrados, definitivamente ele não havia gostado do meu comentário.

- Já vi que não dá pra conversar com você, hoje, vou subir. – sua voz era calma, mas seu olhar era feroz, ele subiu e eu girei nos meus calcanhares em direção a minha sala, batendo a porta com força.

- Que inferno! – cuspi com raiva andando de um lado para o outro, por mais que eu tentasse confiar nele, ficava difícil ele estando o tempo todo ao lado dela, me joguei na cama que ainda estava lá e fiquei olhando para o teto. Cada vez que eu fechava os olhos imagens dos dois juntos invadiam minha mente, eu sabia que ele estava de certa forma preso a ela, por gratidão talvez...

"_Contou a ela que me ligou chorando? Que foi a mim quem procurou pedindo ajuda? Contou que eu o tirei de lá e o trouxe de volta? Contou que eu o apoiei quando decidiu parar com tudo? Disse a sua preciosa namorada que fui eu quem te ofereceu um trabalho, enquanto você se estabiliza?" _– aquela vadia se valia disso para mantê-lo preso a ela. _"O que aconteceu entre você e Victória naquele hotel. Edward você me ligou chorado tá lembrado? Veio de Forks aqui vomitando como um louco..."._

"_Naquele momento eu precisava dela..."- _a voz de Edward ecoou em minha mente_. "De sua experiência, precisava de uma amiga. Tanya foi a primeira pessoa que me veio à mente."_

Eu conseguiria conviver com isso? Vendo meu namorado sair durante a noite para atender aos caprichos daquela mulher? O quanto eles estavam envolvidos?

- Bella? – fui tirada dos meus devaneios pela voz aveludada do outro lado da porta. – Bella, eu posso entrar? – pediu desta vez.

- Ta aberta. – respondi de onde estava.

- Será que podemos conversar? – perguntou da porta, eu ainda estava jogada na cama.

- Acho deveríamos ter tido esta conversa antes de eu ter me mudado pra cá.

- Porque está dizendo isso? – seu tom era preocupado.

- Porque não sei se consigo suportar isso Edward! Ver você correr cada vez que aquela mulher estala os dedos. – ele bufou esfregando as mãos no rosto.

- Tanya é minha cliente e...

- Pare de falar isso! – praticamente berrei me colando de pé. – Odeio ouvir você dizer que ela é sua cliente, sua "amiga" e sei lá mais o que! – explodi. – Não gosto daquela mulher, não gosto dela perto de você, não gosto do modo como trata você e odeio a intimidade que há entre vocês, assim como o modo como aquela... Aquela perua ensebada te olha!

- Não acha que está exagerando? Tá eu deveria ter te avisado mais cedo e...

- Deveria mesmo! Mas como sempre, preferiu esconder de mim.

- Você estava dormindo!

- Me acordasse! – falei como se fosse óbvio. – Porque teve que ir a casa dela há noite? Poderia ter ido à tarde!

- Não sei se notou, mas eu estava meio ocupado a tarde toda.

- E como vai ser Edward? Me diz? – exigi exaltada. – Se aquela mulher te ligar no meio da noite, vai correr atender ao seu pedido? Você disse que eu era a única mulher além de Carmem que frequentava esta casa, mentiu pra mim, quantas vezes trepou com sua "cliente" naquela cama? – ele me olhou chocado.

- Tanya frequentava minha casa como minha amiga e não como minha cliente, e jamais transamos aqui. – sua voz saiu fria.

- E se tivesse jamais me diria, não é mesmo? Sigilo profissional, não foi isso que me disse outro dia?

- Sei que está com raiva e sei que tem seus motivos, mas me escuta doçura.

- Nunca mais me chame assim! – exigi quase avançando nele. – Nunca mais me chame de doçura, Edward!

- Por quê? Você nunca reclamou e...

- Não sou mais uma de suas clientes, ouvi perfeitamente quando aquela mulher te chamou de doçura, e você a chama assim também que eu ouvi! Sem contar nas mensagens que suas ex-clientes deixava... Nunca mais me chame assim!

- Desculpe... – pediu sentido. – Era só uma forma carinhosa de...

- Uma forma carinhosa a qual tratava suas clientes, sei disso perfeitamente meu caro, já fui uma delas, está lembrado?

- Jamais te tratei como uma cliente! – disse ofendido. – Porra Bella! Eu estava em uma reunião de trabalho, havia muitos documentos que precisavam de sua assinatura, sou advogado dela cuido dos seus interesses, quantas vezes vou ter que dizer isso?

- O que aconteceu exatamente entre você e Victória? Porque me deixou daquela forma? O que houve pra ligar para Tanya chorando, Edward? – havia chegado a hora de colocarmos tudo a limpo.

- Eu já disse! Não queria prejudicar o casamento da sua irmã, Victória estava decidida a contar toda a verdade...

- Eu mesma contei toda a verdade, porque aceitou a proposta dela?

-Eu não sabia que iria contar a verdade a todos! – falou um tanto exaltado. – Se eu soubesse, jamais teria aceitado! Eu só queria proteger você, não queria expor você diante de toda sua família e de seus amigos... Aceitei porque naquele momento pensei estar fazendo o certo para todos nós.

- Te liguei tantas vezes, porque não me atendeu?

- Não tive coragem, se eu falasse com você outra vez, se eu ouvisse sua voz só mais uma vez... Não conseguiria ir adiante.

- O que aconteceu entre vocês? Que acordo foi esse?

- Ela propôs passarmos uma noite juntos, somente uma noite, pelo triplo do que você havia me pagado, Victória não tinha aquela grana disponível, pensei que fosse desistir...

- Mas ela não desistiu, não é?

-Não. – ele evitava me olhar nos olhos. – Ela pediu pra que eu a encontrasse no dia seguinte às treze horas em um hotel em Port Angeles, fui para o quarto o qual dividíamos, peguei minhas coisas e deixei a carta junto com o dinheiro.

- Pra onde você foi?

- Para o hotel, fiquei por lá esperando, ela apareceu no horário marcado com o montante em mãos.

- Você transou com ela?– ele somente assentiu ainda sem me olhar.

- Fiz o que era esperado de mim, mas nunca em minha vida me senti tão sujo, senti asco de mim mesmo, porque não eram aquelas mãos que eu queria que me tocasse, não era aquela boca que eu desejava beijar... Pensei em você o tempo todo e cada vez que ela me tocava eu tinha vontade de chorar de raiva, de ódio, porque eu sabia que havia deixado pra trás a coisa mais linda que havia me acontecido. – Edward tinha a cabeça baixa, sua voz estava embargada, vê-lo daquele jeito, fez meu coração ficar apertado, minha vontade era de aninhá-lo em meu colo. - Quando aquele pesadelo acabou, ela se gabou vitoriosa, dizendo que gostava de homens que sabia do seu valor, deixou a grana sobre a cama e saiu.

- Vadia! – cuspi entre os dentes.

-Eu me sentia péssimo, sentia tanto nojo de mim mesmo que vomitei muito, muito mesmo, eu me sentia um lixo!

- Não diz isso! – pedi me aproximando dele, toquei seu rosto, fazendo com que Edward olhasse pra mim. – Nunca mais repita isso, Edward, você nunca foi e nunca será um lixo! Olha pra você... – falei apontando pra ele. – É tão lindo e não estou dizendo isso somente pelo que há por fora, você é lindo também por dentro. É um homem gentil, atencioso, carinhoso, posso não conhecê-lo há muito tempo, mas sei que é bom... – segurei seu queixo fazendo com que olhasse pra mim. – Você é bom pra mim, você só me fez bem, desde que te conheci, você é tudo pra mim, Edward... – acariciei seu rosto tentando secar as lágrimas que escorriam por ele. – Como você mesmo disse, foi um pesadelo, agora entendo porque evitava tocar neste assunto, me desculpe por insistir.

- Eu... Eu... - um soluço rompeu dos seus lábios e Edward se agarrou a mim.

- Shhh... Vem aqui... – pedi o guiando até a cama, ele se deitou com a cabeça no meu colo, ainda agarrado a mim de certa forma. – Não precisa mais falar sobre isso, vamos esquecer tá bem?

- Não... Eu preciso tirar isso de dentro de mim... – assenti acariciando seus cabelos. - Depois de ter vomitado muito, fiquei encolhido, chorando, completamente perdido... – dizia novamente sem me olhar. – Eu havia te perdido e me odiava por isso.

- Você não me perdeu, estou aqui, não estou?

-E ainda me custa acreditar, eu te amo Bella!Me perdoa! Por favor, Bella me perdoa!- pedia com certo desespero. – Você e esse bebê são tudo que eu tenho e tudo o que eu preciso. Não me deixa, não vou suportar ficar sem você.

- E quem disse que eu vou deixá-lo? – ele me olhou confuso. – Eu só não quero saber do senhor enfiado na casa daquela mulher, se ela quiser seus serviços como advogado, que seja em horário comercial e no escritório, nada de jantares, almoços e afins, e principalmente nada de visitas noturnas, estamos entendidos?

- Perfeitamente!

- Quanto ao seu passado, isso realmente não me importa, Edward, é passado e vamos deixá-lo lá, está bem?

- Não ta com raiva de mim?

- Confesso que eu estava com vontade de torcer seu pescoço, além de outras partes, mas eu te amo e por mais que eu esteja com vontade de arrancar suas bolas... – seus olhos saltaram. – Sempre vou estar aqui pra você, Edward, como sua amiga, sua companheira e sua amante... – estalei um beijo em seus lábios. – Juntos está lembrado? Até o fim.

Em um rompante ele tomou meus lábios em um beijo sôfrego, um beijo que me fez esquecer tudo a minha volta e me render a ele, senti minhas costas cair sobre o colchão e o corpo de Edward pesar sobre o meu. Arfei ao sentir sua mão se infiltrar pela camiseta tocando minha pele, seus lábios abandonaram os meus para seguir distribuindo beijos pelo meu corpo enquanto suas mãos ágeis se livravam de nossas roupas até que só restassem nossos corpos completamente nus.

As poucas vezes que sua boca saiu da minha foi para beijar meus seios, enquanto ele investia contra mim, se aprofundando cada vez mais. Quanto mais eu o tinha mais o queria, mais o desejava, o prazer tomava conta do meu corpo e mente.

- Te amo... – Te amo Bella... – Edward soltava entre beijos e gemidos de prazer, até que juntos extravasamos nossa libertação ele com um som gutural e sexy eu gemendo seu nome tão alto quanto fosse possível. Caímos sobre o colchão, completamente extasiados, suados e saciados. Quando Edward saiu de dentro de mim, fui tomada por uma sensação de vazio que se esvaiu no momento em que ele me puxou pra si se moldando ao meu corpo, me envolvendo em seus braços fortes, acariciando meu ventre enquanto afundava seu rosto em meus cabelos e daquela forma adormecemos.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

**POV EDWARD**

Despertei sentindo aquele cheiro delicioso de morango que exalava dos cabelos de Bella, ela estava espalhada na cama, nua, completamente nua. O sol começava a despontar no horizonte, fiquei um tempo ali admirando a beleza da mulher que o destino trouxe pra mim, e eu seria eternamente grato por tal presente.

Confesso que sua reação às coisas que lhe contei me surpreenderam e era justo o que Bella me pedia, errei feio em aceitar ter ido a casa de Tanya ontem, tive tanto medo de perdê-la, de que Bella desistisse de mim, mas não ela está aqui, ao meu lado e no que depender de mim estará aqui pra sempre.

Beijei seus cabelos, e em seguida depositei um beijo cálido em seus lábios, me levantei tentando encontrar minhas roupas e subi, precisava de um banho para despertar. Depois de um belo banho, desci e providenciei para minha mulher um belo café da manhã e levei pra ela que já havia subido para a nossa suíte.

- Bom dia! – disse entrando com a bandeja, ela abriu um sorriso lindo.

- Uau! Muito bom dia senhor Masen.

- Aqui tem tudo que uma grávida precisa, tome suas vitaminas amor. – falei estalando um beijo em seus lábios.

- Pode deixar, mais isso aqui está lindo, foi você quem fez? – perguntou sentando-se a mesa que ficava na sacada.

- Na verdade não, liguei para a padaria e pedi para entregarem. – confessei envergonhado. – Desculpe, não tenho seus dotes culinários.

-Seus dotes são outros. – disse de boca cheia sacudindo as sobrancelhas.

- E quais são esses outros dotes, pode-se saber? – provoquei.

- Entre eles, fazer amor é o principal... – ela mordia os lábios de forma provocativa. – Você sabe que é bom, muito bom, perfeitamente bom. – Bella pontuava cada frase com um beijo.

- Estou vendo que seu humor está ótimo hoje.

- Espero que o seu também esteja, temos que falar com Alice!

- Sobre?

- Preciso contar a ela as novidades, sobre nós e sobre o bebê. – dizia enquanto devorava um croissant.

- Vai contar pra sua mãe e pro seu pai?

- Ficou louco? – disparou engasgando. – É capaz da maluca aparecer aqui só pra ver se é verdade. Quanto ao meu pai, teremos que ir com calma.

- Bella o casamento é em alguns meses, acha que vai conseguir esconder isso dele?

- Não quero esconder, não é isso... – ela bufou impaciente. – Ele vai me matar e provavelmente irá castrar você. – era a segunda vez que ela dizia aquilo.

- Porque não faz assim, chame Alice e Jazz, assim como sua irmã e Emmett para passar um final de semana conosco, daí contamos a eles a novidade, o que acha?

- Jura?

- Não acha melhor contarmos pessoalmente?

- Sim, será perfeito!

- Assim aproveito e fecho o negócio com a casa que Jasper e Alice escolheram, também temos alguns pontos das salas para acertar.

- Ótimo, vou ligar para Alice. – disse estalando um beijo em meus lábios correndo em direção ao telefone, sorri ao vê-la se jogar na cama enquanto falava animada com a prima.

A semana decorreu tranquila, sem mais percalços, acompanhei Bella ao laboratório onde os exames seriam feitos e fiquei ao seu lado quando colheram o sangue. O pavor nos olhos dela quase me fez arrancá-la de lá, mas era necessário, também a acompanhei a loja para comprar um sofá para colocar no lugar daquela cama, assim como dezenas de porta retratos.

Ao passarmos por uma loja especializada em bebês, não resisti e entramos, Bella olhava encanta havia tanta coisa bonita.

- Olha este. – disse mostrando um macacãozinho pequenino. – Não é lindo?

- Vamos levá-lo.

- Mas não sabemos se é menina ou menino.

- Levamos uma cor neutra, o que acha? Podemos levar aqueles sapatinhos também, combinam não é? – ela assentiu com um imenso sorriso.

Bella passava o dia entre a lavanderia e sua sala, estava cogitando transferir o escritório dela para o andar debaixo, só pra que evitasse subir e descer tanto as escadas. Quando não estava na cozinha preparando almoço ou jantar, às vezes me surpreendia com um bolo de chocolate, ou muffins.

Com o fechamento do negócio da casa de Jasper e os aluguéis das salas, eu saia todos os dias, mas evitava me demorar demais na rua, às vezes ao chegar encontrava bella sentada na beira da praia admirando o mar. Bella se dedicava ao trabalho e a casa que a cada dia ficava com um toque diferente, mais feminino.

Havia fotos de nós dois, espalhadas por vários móveis, em meu escritório, em nosso quarto e na sala dela então, era foto pra tudo que é lado. Bella se esforçava para ser organizada, mas sua parte do closet era uma bagunça total, eu me perguntava como ela encontrava alguma coisa ali?

Os lenços ficavam pendurados nas luminárias, sempre eu encontrava uma calcinha no registro do chuveiro, sem contar na toalha molhada no chão, mas de certa forma eu amava aquela bagunça toda.

Bella havia marcado no calendário em vermelho as datas especiais, como nossos aniversários, dia em que nos conhecemos e o dia em que assumimos nosso compromisso, sem contar é claro o dia em que descobrimos sobre a gravidez.

Minha namorada era muito esperta, Bella havia me pedido para investir a grana que havia me dado quando me contratou para ir para Forks, ainda estava no mesmo envelope. Ela disse que seria bom aplicar e assim que soubéssemos o sexo do bebê, investiríamos no quartinho dele ou dela.

Na sexta minha namorada praticamente me arrastou para o mercado, dizendo que precisávamos abastecer a casa, já que teríamos visitas, tentei me safar, mas não deu, tive que acompanhá-la.

- Para de colocar essas porcarias no carrinho, parece criança. – ralhou quando eu coloquei alguns pacotes de doritos e batatinhas. – Você precisa de uma alimentação saudável Edward, e não essas porcarias.

- Ta parecendo a minha mãe quando eu era pequeno! – resmunguei baixo, mas ela ouviu.

- Só estou pensando no seu bem estar, seu mal agradecido! – cuspiu furiosa, indo para o outro corredor, as palavras do doutor Foster começavam a fazer sentido. Depois de ralhar comigo e me passar um sermão, ela colocou as batatinhas e os doritos no carrinho, assim como algumas cervejas, mulher era mesmo um bicho complicado.

Eles chegaram por volta de sete horas e os quatro não esconderam a surpresa por estarmos morando juntos.

- Como assim moram juntos? – dizia Alice pela terceira vez.

- Quando ficaram aqui da outra vez, pedi pra que Bella viesse morar comigo e ela aceitou. – falei a apertando em meus braços,

- Assim do nada? – disparou Rosalie ainda chocada.

- Seu pai vai ter um treco! – disse Jasper.

- Ele vai é dar um tiro em você, isso sim! Trazer a filha dele pra sua casa sem ao menos a permissão dele, você tá fudido! – dizia Emmett entre risos.

- Para de assustá-lo! – Bella ralhou.

- O importante é que estejam felizes, pouco importa a opinião dos outros. – Alice disse abraçando a nós dois. – Estou muito feliz por vocês.

- Obrigada! – Bella agradeceu.

- Quando vai contar pra mamãe? Sabe que ela vai pirar, não sabe?

- Sei Rosalie, e é por isso que ainda não falei nada, é que tem outra coisa que preciso contar...

- O que? Tem mais ainda? – às vezes minha cunhada era um pé no saco.

- Rose! – Emmett ralhou.

- Estou grávida. – o silêncio se fez na sala, os olhos dos quatro praticamente saltaram.

- É por isso que veio morar aqui? – revirei os olhos bufando alto, me perguntando se Rosalie pensava antes de falar.

- Não Rose, eu descobri depois, mas já estou entrando na décima terceira semana, engravidei no seu casamento pra ser exata.

- Como assim? – Alice perguntou perplexa.

Bella explicou a eles exatamente como as coisas aconteceram até a consulta com o doutro Foster.

- Se eu fosse você, não dava as caras em Forks meu amigo.

- Quer parar com isso Emmett! – Bella ralhou furiosa.

- Seu pai vai arrancar as bolas dele, sabia?

- Não vai não! Sou bem crescidinha e sei me cuidar...

- Não sabe não, engravidou de um cara que mal conhecia. – disparou sua irmã.

- E se não tivessem se reencontrado? Estaria grávida de um cara que...

- Para com isso Rosalie! Mas nós nos reencontramos e estamos juntos, vocês gostem ou não, aprovem ou não!

- Tem que dizer isso ao seu pai e a mamãe e não a mim, sabe que torço por vocês.

- Ainda vai me querer como madrinha? Vou estar roliça até o casamento. –disse para Alice que estalou a língua.

- Se for assim te rolamos até o altar, mas será minha madrinha e não tente fugir disso. Quanto a você Edward, terá que se acertar com Charlie o quanto antes, porque meu marido vai chamá-lo para ser padrinho junto com Emmett.

- Alice era pra eu convidá-lo! – Jasper ralhou.

- Ah, da no mesmo Jazz. – sorri com a cara que ele fez.

- Eu nem acredito que vou ser tia! – Rosalie comemorou, vindo para junto da irmã, definitivamente eu não conseguia entender aquela mulher. As três se juntaram e subiram para a sala de Bella, enquanto eu pegava uma cerveja nós.

- Como andam as coisas entre vocês? – Jasper perguntou enquanto abria sua cerveja.

- Uma verdadeira lua de mel, pelo menos agora, tivemos alguns percalços.

- Como assim? – disparou Emmett.

- Tanya! Bella simplesmente a detesta.

- Soube que está viajando. – comentou Jasper.

- Sim, e espero sinceramente que volte depois que as salas estiverem prontas e em funcionamento.

- Porque diz isto?

- Porque Tanya veio aqui e Bella não gostou nada da visita inesperada, e antes de ir viajar me pediu pra passar em sua casa para acertarmos tudo.

- E você está inteiro? – brincou Emmett.

- Nem me fala, Bella ficou furiosa, exigiu de agora em diante eu atenda Tanya em horário comercial e em meu escritório...

- Ela tem certa razão, concorda?

- Claro que sim, há propósito, você fica responsável pela contratação de funcionários, secretária e afins. - Jasper me olhou confuso.

- Porque eu?

- Porque Bella disse que confia em você, no seu bom senso, ela acha que eu vou contratar alguma gostosona peituda. – os dois caíram na gargalhada.

- A Bellinha é mesmo absurda! – Emmett dizia entre risos.

- O que tem a Bellinha, Emmett? – a mesma perguntou do alto da escada, com as mãos na cintura.

- Que você encoleirou o cara, ele tá dominado!

- Olha quem fala, minha irmã monta em você, literalmente.

- Ah isso ela faz mesmo e como ninguém! Não é ursinha? – sorri ao ver Bella revirar os olhos.

- Cala essa boca enorme, Emm. – ralhou Alice.

- Você manda no seu noivo, tampinha, não em mim.

- Tampinha é a p...

- Lembre-se que a mãe dele é a Esme e ela não tem nada haver com isso. – Bella disse tapando a boca da prima maluquinha.

Ficamos ali conversando os seis, rindo entre um assunto e outro, agora só restava falar com os pais de Bella e rezar pra que aceitem tão bem quando eles.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

* * *

**N/A: Aqui estão os nomes das fics, escolham duas entre elas, as mais votadas serão postadas. **

**Feita pra mim**

**Simplesmente Bella**

**De corpo e alma. **

**Aprendendo a ser uma Cullen**

**Você pra sempre**

**Férias inesquecíveis**

**Doce vingança **

**Uma viagem apaixonante**

**Um amigo pra toda vida.**

**Uma mestiça em minha vida**

**Feiticeira**

**As fic que atingir vinte e cinco reviews será postada!**


	17. CONTANDO A NOVIDADE

**Terça feira e aqui está! **

**Não esqueçam de votar, é você quem escolhe a próxima fic ! **

**Beijocas Lu. **

* * *

**CAPITULO XVI**

**Contando a novidade **

**POV BELLA**

Minha irmã levou um tempinho para digerir as novidades, já Alice ficou feliz por mim, por nós e quando falamos da gravidez pensei que Rose fosse ter uma sincope, se ela reagiu daquela forma, nem quero imaginar como minha mãe e meu pai reagirão ao fato de que serão avós.

Quando subimos para minha sala como Edward costumava dizer, Rose contou que Emm estava querendo vir trabalhar pra cá e consequentemente ela também se mudará para Los Angeles também.

- Isso é incrível Rose, mas e a mamãe?

- Ela vai surtar, fato! – disse a maluca dando de ombros. – Mas menina, esse negócio de michê dá mesmo dinheiro, olha o tamanho desta casa. – Alice revirou os olhos, e eu achei melhor ignorar o comentário desnecessário dela.

- Rose, se não for pedir muito, controle sua língua tá bem, Edward ralou muito pra conseguir comprar esta casa...

- Disso eu não tenho duvidas! – retrucou irônica.

- Pois saiba que Edward a conseguiu investido a grana que herdou com a venda do rancho que pertencia aos pais dele, antes ele morava em um apartamento pequeno no centro, parece que ele se deu bem em algumas aplicações e investiu em um imóvel, pare de ser venenosa.

- Isso aqui é demais, olha essa vista. – dizia apontando para a vista da praia.

- Diz isso porque não viu a vista da suíte deles. – comentou Alice, fui obrigada a mostrar para a curiosa da minha irmã, que soltava alguns, "wow, caraça, puta que o pariu".

- A mamãe vai pirar quando vir isso aqui. – disse da sacada, gemi só com a hipótese de ter minha mãe hospedada aqui_**. "Pobre Edward!"**_

- Pelo visto as coisas estão muito bem entre você e o bonitão. – Alice disse me puxando pra junto dela, nos sentamos na cama enquanto minha irmã se deslumbrava com a vista privilegiada de Malibu.

- Agora sim, mas passamos por alguns percalços, digamos assim.

- Como assim?

- Ele não aceitou muito bem o fato de eu estar grávida há mais de dois meses e nem desconfiar.

- Não? Mas ele parece feliz com a gravidez e tudo mais.

- E está, acredito que foi o susto, além do mais, contei a ele no meio de uma discussão e...

- Vocês brigaram? – minha irmã perguntou se juntando a conversa.

- Um dia após eu ter me mudado pra cá, me dei conta de que minha menstruação estava atrasada, daí eu pedi a Angie que viesse pra cá, mas que antes passasse na farmácia e comprasse um daqueles testes de gravidez.

- Porque você mesma não foi?

- E o que eu diria a ele? Me empresta o carro Edward, vou ali comprar um teste de gravidez e já volto! – ironizei. – Quando Angie chegou fiz o bendito teste e quando vi o resultado quase tive um sincope.

- Posso imaginar! – disse minha irmã.

- Eu havia acabado de me mudar pra casa dele, como daria uma noticias daquela?

- Mas porque discutiram então? – perguntou Alice.

- Quando Angie estava saindo, Tanya apareceu do nada, perguntando o porquê que Edward não atendia suas ligações, ela foi entrando como se fosse intima do lugar e ficou indignada quando soube que eu havia me mudado pra cá, a mulher ficou uma fera e exigiu explicações a Edward.

- Vadia! – as duas disseram em uníssono.

- Resumindo, ela disse com todas as letras que Edward não era homem pra se prender a uma mulher como eu, quando ela foi embora acabamos discutindo, em meio à discussão eu disse a ele que estava grávida, mas acabei passando mal e...

- Foi no dia que ele me ligou? – somente assenti. – Ele estava apavorado ao telefone. – Rose confirmou.

- Eu soube, ele estava apavorado, nem sei dizer quantas vezes me pediu desculpa, Edward tem sido perfeito, mas às vezes seu passado causa atrito entre nós, ele parece preso a ela de certa forma...

- Como assim?- minha irmã disparou.

- Acredito que seja por gratidão, pelo fato dela tê-lo ajudado quando decidiu se aposentar se é que me entende. Aquela filha da mãe se vale do fato de Edward ser seu advogado e fica ligando nas horas mais estapafúrdias, acredita que pediu pra que ele fosse a casa dela a noite para acertar alguns assuntos.

- E o que você fez?

- Explodi! Disse a ele que odeio aquela mulher e não quero saber dele perto dela, que respeito o fato dele ser o advogado de Tanya, mas exigi que seus encontros se restrinjam ao escritório, nada de almoços, jantares e visitas noturnas.

- E ele? – perguntou Alice.

- Achou justo.

- Acha que a vadia vai respeitar isso?

- Por mim aquela cobra ficava onde está.

- Sinto em lhe decepcionar maninha, mas Esme comentou que logo ela estará de volta.

- Pouco me importa, confio em Edward, sei que ele respeitará nosso acordo, agora vamos descer, só Deus sabe o que aqueles três estão aprontando. – assim que chegamos ao ultimo lance de escadas ouvi Emmett dizer: - A Bellinha é mesmo absurda!

- O que tem a Bellinha, Emmett? – o olhar dos três se voltou para nós.

- Que você encoleirou o cara, ele tá dominado! – olhei para Edward que sorriu piscando pra mim.

- Olha quem fala, minha irmã monta em você, literalmente. – retruquei.

- Ah isso ela faz mesmo e como ninguém! Não é ursinha? – o debochado disse sacudindo as sobrancelhas, revirei os olhos, não adiantava discutir com Emm.

- Cala essa boca enorme, Emm. – ralhou Alice.

- Você manda no seu noivo, tampinha, não em mim. – revidou deixando Alice possessa.

- Tampinha é a p...

- Lembre-se que a mãe dele é a Esme e ela não tem nada haver com isso. – falei tampando a boca dela antes que aquela maluca ofendesse a sogra.

Era bom tê-los ali, Edward se dava muito bem com Jazz e Emmett, como sempre Emmett soltava suas pérolas, nos fazendo rir muito. Estávamos sentados no sofá e Edward mantinha seu braço sobre meu ombro, vez ou outra sentia seu polegar acariciar meu braço. Contamos a eles como foi à primeira consulta e as garotas se acabaram de rir da cara do meu namorido.

- Então meu pai sabe? – Jazz disse entre risos.

- Sim, ele me indicou o doutor Foster.

- E o pai não disse nada.

- Existe uma coisa chamada sigilo, médico paciente, já ouviu falar Emmett. – disparou Alice.

- Quando irão contar a novidade para seus pais? - aquela pergunta só poderia ter vindo de Emmett.

- Sinceramente eu ainda não sei como contar ao velho Charlie que estamos morando juntos... – a gargalhada do animal ecoou pela casa. – Quanto mais dizer a ele que será avô.

- Definitivamente você tá fudido amigo! – dizia entre risos a Edward. – Charlie vai acabar com você, primeiro traçou a filha dele sem nem ao menos serem namorados...

- EMMETT! – ralhei.

- Depois, a trás pra morar contigo sem a permissão dele, e ainda a engravida... – continuou me ignorando. – Se eu fosse você não dava as caras em Forks tão cedo.

- Quer parar de assustá-lo! Pra sua informação sou maior de idade e não devo satisfação a ninguém além de mim mesma e...

- Estamos falando do chefe Swan, Bella. – Jazz falou como se fosse óbvio. – Aquele que estava a ponto de atirar em Jacob quando abriu o jogo no casamento, está lembrada? Se quer meu conselho, vá com colete aprova de balas meu amigo. – disse caindo na gargalhada, Edward sorriu, mas deu pra sacar que estava nervoso.

- Quer parar você também!

- Precisamos ir a Forks antes do seu casamento, e eu agradeceria muito se você e seu irmão parassem de assustar o meu namorado.

- Tudo bem amor... – Edward disse calmo. – Não acredito que Charlie vá fazer algo assim, eu já disse, ele é gente boa e irá entender. – desta vez a gargalhada foi geral.

- Das duas uma, ou vai voltar castrado ou com um tiro. – disparou Emm entre risos.

- Ainda é cedo, porque não aproveitamos a noite, Alice disse que você conhece boates incríveis, cunhado. – minha irmã disse animada.

- Conheço algumas, tá a fim de ir?

- Mas é claro que nós vamos, temos muito que comemorar! - dizia a maluca.

- Tudo bem pra você? – Edward perguntou roçando seu nariz ao meu, depositando um beijo cálido em meus lábios.

- E contrariar a loira psicótica? Nem a pau. – ele riu voltando a me beijar, e lá estávamos nós nos aprontando para sairmos.

- Droga! O que eu vou vestir? – resmunguei diante do meu lado do closet, minhas calças mal fechavam e meus vestidos muitos deles já não entravam mais.

- Deve ter alguma coisa ai nesse meio, amor. – Edward disse apontando para o monte de roupas empilhadas, me olhei no espelho soltando um suspiro rendido, ele veio até mim, me abraçando por trás. – Você está linda meu amor. – sussurrou em meu ouvido deslizando suas mãos pela minha cintura acariciando meu ventre já bem saliente, em uma semana ela havia crescido consideravelmente.

Optei pelo meu vestido tomara que caia roxo, ele era justo no busto, e soltinho na parte debaixo indo até o meio da coxa, o vesti e a impressão que tive era de que meus seios pareciam maiores.

- É impressão minha ou eles estão maiores? – perguntei a Edward ainda me olhando no espelho, ele se aproximou de mim e sem a menor cerimônia os apalpou com gosto.

- Estão perfeitos, deliciosos e macios como sempre. – foi à resposta que me deu.

- Dá pra deixar de ser safado? – ralhei dando uns tapas na mão dele – E tira essa mão daí.

- Não esquenta amor, você está linda e seus peitos estão deliciosamente lindos. – terminei de me aprontar e ele estava me esperando, prontinho e absurdamente lindo.

- Acabei, o que achou? – dei uma voltinha pra que ele analisasse.

- Acho que sou um filho da mãe sortudo por ter uma mulher tão linda como você. – disse me puxando pra si. – Está linda Bella, linda e cheirosa demais.

- É melhor descermos e...

- VÂO DEMORAR MUITO AI EM CIMA? DEIXA PRA FAZER ISSO QUANDO VOLTAREM!- Emmett berrou do andar de baixo.

- Emmett! – Edward e eu dissemos juntos.

Novamente fomos à boate Bootsy Bellows, minha amada priminha havia adorado o lugar, assim que chegamos Edward novamente apresentou um cartão e todos nós entramos deixando uma enorme fila do lado de fora.

- Cara esse lugar é demais! – soltou Emmett empolgado, os olhos azuis de Rose reluziam, como da outra vez Edward conseguiu um lugar que dava uma ampla visão da pista, assim que o garçom passou Edward e os garotos fizeram seus pedidos assim como as garotas, pedi um coquetel de frutas sem álcool pra mim.

- Amanhã podemos ir às compras, o que acham? – aquilo só poderia ter vindo de Alice mesmo.

- Estou dentro, quero me acabar na Sunset Boulevard. – disse minha irmã com os olhos brilhando, gemi me encolhendo ao lado de Edward.

- Já vi que vou sair daqui falido! – resmungou Emmett.

- Deixa de ser pão duro Emm. – retrucou Rose lhe lançando um olhar mortal.

- Mas ursinha, seu closet mal cabe os cacarecos que você já tem, pra que mais? Tá parecendo a doida da sua prima. – pelo olhar que minha irmã as duas lançaram para o pobre, tive pena de Emm.

- Vai deixar seu irmão me chamar de doida? – Alice inquiriu encarando o noivo.

- Ignore-o Alie, sabe como Emm é. – disse Jazz fuzilando o irmão com o olhar.

- E ai Ed? – ouvi meu cunhado se referir ao meu namorado. – Quando irão para Forks, daria tudo pra ver a cara do chefe Swan quando contar pra ele.

- Emmett você não vai começar de novo com isso, vai? – o repreendi.

- Mas você vai contar antes do meu casamento, não vai?

- Claro que sim, Alice... – afirmei como se fosse óbvio. - Mesmo porque logo não dará mais pra esconder, só estou criando coragem.

- Se eu fosse você... – disse Emmett. – Os convidaria para uma visita e jogaria a bomba, pelo menos aqui ele estará fora da jurisdição dele, aqui o chefe Swan não vai poder prendê-lo.

- Cala a boca Emmett.

- Acho que desta vez ele está certo! – disparou Alice para minha surpresa.

- É verdade Bella, sabe que tanto ele quanto a mamãe vão surtar. – concordou minha querida irmã.

- Será que dá pra mudar de assunto? – perguntei perdendo a paciência.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

**POV EDWARD**

Bella ficava irritada toda a vez que tocavam naquele assunto e Emmett não dava folga! Particularmente não acho que Charlie fará algo fora do comum, mas eu sentia que Bella hesitava em contar tanto pra ele, quanto para Renée e Phill.

Estávamos batendo um papo animado quando um grupo se aproximou de nós, Bella acenou sorridente para Angie e Jéssica que estavam acompanhadas de Erick, Mike e o babaca que estava a acompanhando da vez que nos reencontramos.

Todos se cumprimentaram, as garotas pareciam se conhecer, e foram apresentadas aos respectivos namorados e ao babaca.

- Bella, que bom te ver de novo... – o babaca disse a cumprimentando com muita intimidade pro meu gosto. - Uau! Você consegue estar ainda mais linda. – minha namorada sorriu sem graça estalando a língua.

- Deixa de bobeira Peter, estas são Alice, minha prima e Rosalie, minha irmã.

- Prazer em conhecê-las, vejo que a beleza é de família. – revirei os olhos entornando minha vodka.

- Este é Emmett, meu cunhado e Jasper seu irmão e noivo da minha prima, e este é Edward...

- Eu me lembro dele, estava conversando com você no bar daquela vez.

- Isso mesmo, sou o namorado dela, como vai? –disparei sério, podia sentir o olhar dela em mim.

- Namorado? – perguntou o babaca olhando para Bella.

- Algum problema, amigo? – ele me encarou e não deixei por menos.

- A gente vai dar um role, até mais... – disse Angie tirando o babaca de lá antes que eu estourasse os dentes dele. – Vamos Peter.

- Pode me dizer o que foi aquilo? – Bella indagou com ma cara nada boa.

- Nada! Só não gosto daquele babaca! – vi minha namorada semicerrar os olhos, ela bufou irritada, se pondo de pé. – Aonde você vai? – perguntei me levantando também.

- Ao toalete, por quê? – cuspiu entre os dentes.

- Vamos com você! – as duas disseram em uníssono se levantando também.

- Quem era o cara? – Emm disparou assim que se afastaram.

- Um babaca que estava com ela quando nos reencontramos.

- Mas eles estavam juntos? – perguntou Jazz desta vez.

- Bella disse que não, mas viu como o idiota fica babando nela? – os dois sorriram meneando a cabeça. – O que foi?

- Tá com ciúme da Bellinha?

- Não é ciúme! Tá é ciúme sim, me irrita saber que ele estava atrás dela e...

- Imagina como ela não deve se sentir com Tanya no teu pé! – disparou Emmett.

- Nem me lembra disso. – os dois novamente riram, não demorou e as três voltaram, Alice arrastou Jazz para a pista e Rosalie fez o mesmo com seu marido. - Quer dançar? – perguntei de forma sussurrada em seu ouvido.

- Não! – disse se afastando.

- Bella não fica brava comigo. – pedi me aproximando dela novamente.

- Não precisava ter sido grosso com Peter.

- Não gosto daquele babaca!

- Pare de chamá-lo assim. – novamente cuspiu entre os dentes.

- Aquele cara não esconde o quanto é a fim de você, o que queria que eu fizesse? – falei da mesma forma.

- Nós só nos cumprimentamos, eu não faço visitas noturnas a casa dele ou algo parecido. – disparou sarcástica, bufei pegando meu copo, pelo jeito seria uma longa noite. Por um tempo ficamos cada um na sua olhando para os dois casais na pista que se divertiam.

- Desculpa! – Bella pediu se arrastando no sofá até ficar colada em mim. – Não fica bravo comigo. – pediu fazendo biquinho, aquilo era golpe baixo.

- Não estou bravo com você, é que não gostei do modo como ele te olha, como fala com você, me irrita!

- Ciumento! – disse divertida.

- Não sou ciumento, só cuido do que é meu, e você é a minha Bella. – ela abriu um sorriso lindo.

- Completamente sua, seu bobo. – sussurrou contra os meus lábios, a beijei com vontade, foi um beijo intenso, cheio de paixão e desejo. – Ainda quer dançar comigo? – perguntou ofegante.

-Adoraria!

Levei-a para pista onde dançamos muito e nos beijamos muito também, claro que os dois casais ficaram hospedados em casa. Assim que chegamos a nossa suíte, nos amamos de forma intensa e apaixonada, adormecendo em seguida.

No sábado levei Jazz e Emm ao prédio onde seria o nosso escritório, ele estava bem empolgado para trabalhar conosco.

- Vou pedir para que minha mãe venha para nos ajudar com a decoração, assim ela aproveita e faz o projeto da casa também. – disse Jazz empolgado.

- Precisamos de pessoal, secretária, faxineira essas coisas, pelo menos por enquanto. – o lembrei.

- Alice disse pra deixar isso a critério de Bella, alguma objeção?

-Nenhuma! – respondi dando de ombros.

- Vocês piraram? Fazem ideia do tipo que ela irá contratar? Eu posso fazer isso pra vocês.

- Emm, se eu deixar isso por sua conta, você vai encher esse lugar de mulheres tipo capa de revista.

- To fora, Bella me mata!

- Dominado! – retrucou emburrado.

- Não sou dominado, apaixonado seria a palavra certa, meu caro, até parece que a Rosalie iria deixar você contratar uma gostosona para ser sua secretária. Passamos para pegar as garotas que estavam cheias de sacolas.

- To fudido! – grunhiu ao ver sua esposa com um enorme sorriso e as mãos cheias, sorri com a cara dele, mas assim que se aproximou dela colocou um enorme sorriso nos lábios. Jasper foi ajudar sua noiva que sumia debaixo de tanta coisa.

- Oi amor, e ai, se divertiu?- perguntei para minha namorada que tinha algumas sacolas nas mãos.

- Me lembre de nunca mais sair com essas duas psicóticas. – sussurrou em meu ouvido, enquanto eu pegava as sacolas.

- O que você comprou?

- Roupas pra gestante e um presentinho pra você.

- Pra mim? – perguntei surpreso.

- Sim, espero que goste.

- O que é?

- Te mostro a noite, confie em mim, você vai adorar. – disse de forma sussurrada em meu ouvido, me fazendo arrepiar.

Bella estava certa, eu amei o presente, ela estava extremamente sexy naquele baby doll, e a noite foi quente, muito quente. No domingo eles foram embora e nós marcamos de no próximo final de semana ir a Forks, para falarmos com os pais de Bella.

Minha semana havia sido agitada, pois havia conseguido mais dois clientes, minha melhor parte do dia era quando eu chegava em casa e encontrava Bella em sua sala,sentada sobre as pernas em posição de lótus sobre sua cadeira. A cama já não estava mais lá, no lugar ela colocou um sofá cama, suas camisetas justinhas moldavam bem sua barriguinha cada vez mais evidente.

- Oi amor! – disse me recostando no batente enquanto afrouxava o nó da gravata.

- Oi! Com fome? – perguntou se levantando, vindo em minha direção, um cheiro delicioso vinha da cozinha.

- Estou pregado e faminto.

- Está muito cansado? – havia algo diferente em seu olhar, Bella levou as mãos aos botões da minha camisa, abrindo-a lentamente. – É uma pena porque eu estive analisando aquele panfleto que doutor Foster nos deu...

- Andou analisando? – ela assentiu mordendo os lábios sem parar de desabotoar minha camisa, arfei ao sentir sua mão macia deslizar pelo meu peito. – E o que tem em mente?

- Achei a posição vinte e nove é muito interessante... – ela se ergueu para alcançar meu ouvido. – Diz que o nível de prazer é altíssimo. – sussurrou me fazendo estremecer.

- E o que estamos esperando?

- Mas você disse que estava pregado e...

- Faminto! Eu disse que estava faminto. – minha voz saiu entrecortada já que ela distribuía beijos pelo meu pescoço, eu já estava duro, duro feito rocha., senti quando Bella riu contra minha pele.

- Quer jantar? – perguntou fazendo cara de inocente.

- Agora não, estou faminto de você, vem cá. – disse a puxando pra mim, tomei seus lábios em um beijo ardente e voraz, deslizando minhas mãos pela lateral do seu corpo encontrando sua bunda gostosa. A apalpei com gostou erguendo Bella que enlaçou meu quadril e desta forma subi com ela, sem cortar o beijo. E entre beijos fui me livrando de suas roupas e ela das minhas até estarmos completamente nus.

- Adoro voltar pra casa e te encontrar aqui, amo voltar pra você todos os dias. – falei encarando aqueles olhos cor de chocolate que exalavam desejo e luxuria.

- E eu amo estar aqui pra te receber de braços abertos... – ela me puxou pra si. – E pernas. – sussurrou mordendo o lóbulo da minha orelha o sugando em seguida.

- Vinte e nove, não é? – ela somente assentiu, a puxei pra cima de mim, me encaixando nela com perfeição, gememos em uníssono ao estarmos conectados. Seu quadril se movia em um ritmo perfeito, juntamente com o meu, éramos perfeitos juntos, nossos corpos se encaixavam com uma perfeição como se fossem feitos um para o outro.

Seu corpo quente me recebia, com prazer, ela se moldava a mim, e quando estava prestes a gozar me prendia dentro dela de tal forma que acabávamos gozando juntos tamanho prazer que eu sentia. Eu estava com as mãos apoiadas para trás e Bella encaixada em mim, caída sobre o meu peito, estávamos ambos ofegantes.

- Adorei essa. – sussurrei em seu ouvido.

- Eu também! Com fome?

- Humrum. – grunhi.

- Que tal u banho e descermos pra jantar?

- Excelente ideia!

Depois de um banho descemos para jantar, no dia seguinte voaríamos para Forks, finalmente falaríamos com os pais de Bella.

-Ligou pra sua mãe avisando?

- Avisar o que exatamente? – Bella parecia apreensiva.

-Não avisou sua mãe?

- Achei melhor fazer surpresa.

- Com certeza, será uma surpresa e tanto Bella! Você vai aparecer lá com o cara que contratou para se passar por seu namorado e o apresentará como seu namorado e pai do seu filho. – ela gemeu em resposta.

- Vai por mim Edward, se avisarmos antes, ela é capaz de reunir a família toda e tudo que eu quero é descrição.

- Tudo bem amor, se prefere assim... – disse a aninhando em meus braços. – Estaremos juntos, eu e você, juntos até o fim.

-Até o fim! – afirmou sonolenta.

Após o café da manhã, aprontamos as malas e pegamos um táxi até o aeroporto, seriam aproximadamente duas horas de voo, sorri ao me lembrar da outra vez que viajamos, no quanto ela estava nervosa. Não que estivesse muito diferente agora, mas desta vez estávamos juntos de verdade. Sua irmã e Emmett vieram nos buscar no aeroporto de Seattle, eles nos levariam até a casa de Renée.

- A mamãe vai ter uma sincope, sabe disso, não sabe? – era a terceira vez que Rosalie dizia aquilo.

- Assim vai deixá-la mais nervosa Rose. – será que ela não se tocava que Bella estava grávida?

- Desculpe, nós vamos ficar por lá também, não é Ursão?

- Claro Ursinha, eu não perco isso por nada! Jazz e Alice já devem estar lá, e meu pai está de sobre aviso, caso for preciso.

- Deus meu! – Bella gemeu se encolhendo.

- Calma meu amor, vai dar tudo certo!

- Nossa! Você está bem otimista. – lancei um olhar reprovador para Rosalie.

- Meu pai vai estar lá? – minha namorada perguntou.

- Não, a mamãe não sabe que estão aqui, ela vai surtar! -assim que o carro parou enfrenta a casa de Renée, senti o aperto de Bella se intensificar.

- Relaxa meu amor, juntos até o fim, se lembra? – ela assentiu estalando um beijo em meus lábios.

- Isso! Vamos acabar logo com isso. – Bella acariciou a barriga de três meses e meio, levei minha mão junto à dela, piscando em seguida, ela sorriu mais confiante. Desci abrindo a porta pra ela, Renée quando no viu de mãos dadas franziu o cenho se aproximando hesitante.

- Edward? – disse antes mesmo de cumprimentar sua filha. – Mas vocês não tinham...

- Oi mãe! – Bella a cortou. -Viemos fazer uma visita, acho que já conhece o Edward, ele é o meu namorado.

- Como assim?

- Estamos namorando, Renée.

- Está namorando um garoto de programa? – vi minha namorada bufar impaciente.

- Ele não faz mais isso, Edward é advogado, sócio de Jazz pra sua informação.

- Isso é maravilhoso, vamos entrar, como está filho? – disse me abraçando apertado.

-Muito bem Renée, e você?

- Confesso que estou surpresa e muito feliz por vocês dois.

- Oh meu Deus, que surpresa boa! – Phill disparou ao ver Bella que correu para os braços dele.

- Phill! – ele a apertou em seus braços como se fosse sua garotinha.

- É muito bom tê-la aqui Bella! – disse beijando o topo de sua cabeça. – Olá garoto, muita coragem sua aparecer por aqui.

- Phill! – Renée ralhou.

- Phill, quero lhe apresentar oficialmente o meu namorado Edward Masen.

- Namorado? – ele me olhou de um jeito estranho.

- Sim, meu namorado, e a titulo de informação, ele não é mais um garoto de programa, é advogado e sócio de Jasper.

- Desculpe garoto, é que...

- Eu entendo perfeitamente Phill!

- Então, quais são as novidades, o que os trás a Forks? – perguntou animado.

- O que é isso em seu dedo? – Renée perguntou segurando a mão de Bella.

- Edward me deu, era de sua mãe. – os olhos da mulher saltaram.

- Oh meu Deus!Não me diga que...

- Não mãe, ele não me pediu em casamento! – Bella se apressou em dizer. – Nós firmamos compromisso, foi isso, estamos morando juntos. – o silêncio se fez na sala e um olhava para o outro sem saber o que dizer.

- Como assim morando juntos? – perguntou Phill.

- Ele me pediu pra compartilhar sua vida comigo e eu aceitei, estamos morando juntos tem quase um mês.

- E só nos diz agora? – a voz de Renée saiu esganiçada.

- Mãe, não faz drama tá bem! Já sou bem grandinha e sei perfeitamente o que estou fazendo.

- Mas mal se conhecem!

- O conheço perfeitamente pra saber que é o homem da minha vida, com o qual eu quero compartilhar tudo, inclusive a minha vida, Edward me ama e eu o amo, isso basta pra mim.

- Filha isso é loucura! Esteve presa a um relacionamento por tanto tempo e...

- Não ouse compará-los mãe! - Bella se exaltou. – Jacob não serve pra limpar os sapatos de Edward, não estou pedindo sua permissão, estou comunicando a senhora e ao Phill que estamos juntos e felizes.

- Se está feliz, isso nos basta querida. – Phill disse a abraçando.

- Será que a senhora não pode ficar feliz por mim, mãe?

- Oh minha querida! – Renée foi para junto deles. – Phill está certo, se ele te faz feliz, isso é o que importa!

- Ele faz mãe, Edward me faz muito feliz.

- Ooohh! Venha aqui filho! – ela me chamou pra junto deles. – Seja bem vindo a família Edward! – disse me beijando.

- Que lindo! – soltou Alice saltitante.

- Agora só falta contar do bebê. – disparou Emmett.

- Bebê? Que bebê? – perguntou Renée.

- Estou grávida mãe. – os olhos da mulher saltaram e Phill tinha os olhos semicerrados pra mim.

- Como assim grávida? Mas mal acabaram de...

- Mãe, me escuta, por favor! – Bella pediu a cortando. - Eu não engravidei agora, mãe, engravidei aqui em Forks, naquela semana em que passamos juntos aqui.

- Oh meu Deus!

- Já estou na décima quarta semana.

- Seu pai vai matá-lo, sabe disso não sabe? – engoli seco, afinal ela não foi a única que disse aquilo.

- Mãe o mais importante é que não sabíamos, Edward me pediu pra ficarmos juntos antes mesmo de saber, compreende?

- Entendo filha... Oh meu Deus! Vou ser avó! – disse emocionada. – Temos que comemorar!

- Antes eu preciso falar com o papai.

- Filha, quer ficar viúva?

- Não liga pra ela, minha mãe gosta de brincar. – Bella disse sorrindo pra mim.

- Poxa Renée! Pensei que fosse rolar o maior barraco! – disparou Emmett levando uma piaba da esposa e outra do irmão, ainda restava o mais importante, falar com Charlie Swan.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*


	18. VOTAÇÃO

**Olá meninas, preciso da ajuda de vocês!**

** Aqui estão os nomes das fics, **

**escolham duas entre elas e as mais votadas serão postadas.**

**Feita pra mim (8)**

**Simplesmente Bella (6)**

**De corpo e alma. (1)**

**Aprendendo a ser uma Cullen (2)**

**Você pra sempre (1)**

**Férias inesquecíveis (4)**

**Doce vingança**

**Uma viagem apaixonante**

**Um amigo pra toda vida.**

**Uma mestiça em minha vida (5)**

**Feiticeira**

**A fic que atingir vinte e cinco review será postada. **

**A escolha é sua! **

**Beijos Lú!**


	19. RESULTADO DA VOTAÇÃO

Meninas:

Gostaria de agradecer a atenção de todas vocês, estou contente pelo resultado da votação até agora. Aqui vai o resultado!

Uma mestiça em minha vida -23 votos.

Feiticeira – 9 votos.

Feita pra mim – 54 votos.

Simplesmente Bella- 9 votos.

Um amigo pra toda vida -nenhum voto.

Uma viagem apaixonante – nenhum voto.

Aprendendo a ser uma Cullen -5 votos.

Doce vingança – 2 votos.

De corpo e alma -2 votos.

Você pra sempre – 1 voto.

Férias inesquecíveis – 18 votos.

As fics que serão postadas são:

Feita pra mim

Uma mestiça em minha vida

Férias inesquecíveis

Resolvi postar uma terceira pela dedicação de vocês, começo a postá-las na sexta feira com capitulo extra de brinde!

**OBRIGADA! BEIJOS LU!**


	20. AVISO

Queridas amigas, estou aqui para me desculpar com todas vocês!

Não pensem que eu abandonei as fics **PROTEJA-ME** e **MUITO BEM ACOMPANHADA! **

O que houve na realidade é que o técnico formatou meu computador que estava dando pau! Ao fazer o backup ele perdeu minhas atualizações das fics... Eu quase tive uma sincope, pois havia adiantado três capítulos em cada, ele quase perdeu tudo, podem imaginar como eu fiquei? Eu mal via o homem na minha frente, roguei tanta praga no infeliz, que se eu for atendida, o coitado vai ficar broxa pro resto da vida!

Em fim!

Conclusão, terei que reescrevê-los e isso vai levar uma semana, por ai. Realmente sinto muito, agora por via das duvidas estou fazendo três cópias de cada uma em cada HD, sem contar o pen drive.

Amanhã, sábado, as duas fics vencedoras serão postadas: **Feita pra mim** e **Uma mestiça em minha vida! **

Novamente peço desculpas e espero que gostem das novas estórias!

De sua amiga Lú.


	21. CONTANDO AO CHEFE SWAN

**SORRY! **

**Sei que estou atrasada com a postagem, mas foi por uma boa causa.**

** Fui chamada de última hora para preparar a decoração de um aniversário, **

**faço decoração de festas infantis e afins, mas há três anos que não mexia com isso. **

**Não estou podendo recusar dindim. **

**Enfim! Aqui está e prometo me manter no prazo. **

**Obrigada pela compreensão e beijos a todas vcs. **

**Ah! Não esqueçam de comentar! **

* * *

**CAPITULO XVII**

**Contando ao chefe Swan. **

**POV BELLA**

Minha vontade era de cortar a língua de todos, será que não notaram o quanto Edward estava assustado com tudo aquilo? Emmett e minha mãe não estavam ajudando com seus comentários.

- O que acha de fazermos um almoço em família, e comemorarmos as novidades! – disparou minha mãe.

- Nem pensar mãe, nada de chamar a família, muito menos antes de contarmos ao papai, enlouqueceu? Quer que ele enfarte?

- Deveria ter pensado nisso antes minha filha! – retrucou. – Sabe que seu pai vai ter uma sincope, se eu fosse você o chamava para um jantar em um lugar público, com muitas pessoas como testemunha.

- Não acredito que seja pra tanto dona Renée. – Edward disse com os olhos saltados.

- Oh querido, me chame de Renée! – pediu jogando o braço sobre o ombro dele na maior intimidade. - Bem se vê que não conhece o gênio de Charlie, às vezes ele parece um troglodita!

-Mamãe! – ralhei e ela simplesmente deu de ombros.

- E quando o assunto é Bella, o homem fica cego, surdo! Sabe, ele não ficou muito contente com você no casamento de Rose. – vi meu namorido engolir seco.

- Não dê ouvidos a ela, Edward. – pedi o afastando dela. – Phill me ajude aqui.

- Desculpe Bella, mas nesse caso sua mãe está certa, seu pai não vai gostar nada disso, eu não gostei!

- Qual o problema de vocês? Será que não pode ficar feliz por nós? – cuspi impaciente sacando meu celular, disquei o número do meu pai.

"Bella?"

- Oi pai, como o senhor está?

"Bem, e você meu anjo?"

- Estou bem, estou em Forks.

"Isso sim é que é boa notícia, onde está?"

-Na casa da mamãe, será que poderíamos ir hoje, na sua casa?

"Claro que sim filha, mas você disse poderíamos? Está acompanhada?"

- Estou, trouxe meu namorado comigo.

"NAMORADO?" – afastei o telefone. "Quem é ele? Onde o conheceu? Eu o conheço?" – disparou não me dando tempo de responder a primeira pergunta.

- Pai será que dá pra se acalmar? O senhor o conhece, é o Edward!

"O QUE?" – novamente afastei o telefone, a gargalhada de Emmett ecoou pela sala. "Não me diz que está com aquele... Aquele...".

- Pode parar pai, tenho uma coisa importante pra contar pro senhor, pro Seth e pra Sue, será que dá pra conversarmos como gente civilizada?

"Como pode perdoar o que esse filho da mãe lhe fez? Ele te expôs diante de toda sua família e amigos!" – bufei irritada saindo me afastando de todos, fui para os fundos da casa.

- Não fale assim pai, não sabe as razões que o levaram a fazer aquilo, não deveria julgá-lo e além do mais, fui eu quem me expus à família e amigos, está lembrado?

"Ele é pago pra... Você Sabe! Ele é pago pra satisfazer outras mulheres Isabella!"

- Ele não faz mais isso pai, desde que nos separamos, Edward está advogando agora, ele e Jasper estão montando um escritório em Los Angeles.

"E acha que isso apaga o que este garoto fez durante não sei quanto tempo?"

- Pai, o senhor aceitando ou não, Edward é o homem que eu amo e não vou abrir mão dele por causa desse seu preconceito ridículo!- disse perdendo a paciência, ao me virar e vi Edward parado recostado ao batente da porta. – Depois nos falamos pai, tenho que ir. – falei desligando em seguida. – Faz tempo que está ai?

- O suficiente pra saber que seu pai me odeia. – fechei os olhos sem saber o que fazer o que dizer. – Vem aqui amor, não fica assim. – pediu me envolvendo em seus braços. – Sabíamos que não seria nada fácil.

- Sei disso Edward, mas não sabe as coisas horríveis que disse.

- Ele é seu pai, achou mesmo que iria dar pulos de alegria quando contasse que estávamos juntos? – por mais que ele tentasse me passar tranquilidade, eu podia ver em seus olhos que aquilo o feriu e muito.

- O que faremos?

- Vamos encarar o chefe Swan e seja o que Deus quiser, ele pode gritar, esbravejar e até atirar em mim, mas não vou abrir mão de você meu amor, jamais.

Não preciso dizer que Emmett ficou atormentando Edward, ele e Rose nos convidaram para que ficássemos hospedados na casa deles, mas minha mãe insistiu e acabamos ficando por lá mesmo, no meu antigo quarto.

- Aqui estamos nós outra vez. – Edward disse ao entrarmos.

- Pois é, mas desta vez as coisas são bem diferentes. – falei enlaçando seu pescoço.

- Muito diferentes, você agora é a minha mulher, a mãe do meu filho... – disse me tirando do chão. – O meu amor. – eu estava completamente derretida em seus braços.

- Bella? - ouvi chamar do outro lado da porta, era minha mãe. – Desculpe filha, mas seu pai está lá em baixo, com Sue.

- Droga! – esbravejei, aquilo não era um bom sinal. – Eu já vou mamãe.

-Tudo bem, eu vou avisá-lo.

- O que foi amor? Porque está tão tensa? Relaxa Bella, as coisas vão se resolver. – Edward dizia tentando amenizar as coisas.

- Você não entende Edward... – como o faria entender. – Por favor, releve os absurdos que ele disser, meu pai é antiquado e...

- Não aceita o fato de sua filha estar com um michê, não é? – disse com os olhos fixos aos meus, desviei de seu olhar intenso, sentia vergonha pelo meu pai estar agindo daquela forma. – Não fique assim amor, seu pai tem as razões dele, só está sendo protetor, afinal é sua única filha.

- Ele não está sendo protetor Edward e sim preconceituoso.

- Entenda que não deve ser fácil para ele aceitar o fato de que sua filha está com um cara que até pouco tempo fazia o que eu fazia, certo? Vai levar certo tempo até ele se acostumar com a ideia.

- Mas...

- Sei perfeitamente o que as pessoas pensam a respeito do que eu fazia Bella, e não posso obrigá-las a entender, se me incomoda, sim e muito, mas ele é seu pai e não quero ser motivo de uma desavença entre vocês. Agora vamos descer e esclarecer as coisas de uma vez.

- Gostaria que fosse assim tão fácil.

- Desde que ele não me de um tiro... – disse divertido. – A gente resolve o resto, juntos está lembrada? Até o fim.

- Isso mesmo, até o fim. – ele sorriu me beijando em seguida, como somente ele sabia fazer. Estávamos saindo do quarto quando ouvimos vozes exaltadas, eram meus pais discutindo, pra variar.

- _Estava ciente dessa loucura Renée? _

_- Acabo de saber Charlie, fiquei tão surpresa quanto você. – _minha mãe retrucou, senti o aperto de Edward se intensificar.

- Juntos amor, lembre-se disso, sempre juntos. – somente assenti. – Não importa o que ele diga, evite discutir com ele, Charlie é seu pai.

- Não prometo nada. – Edward sorriu estalando um beijo em meus lábios.

- Pode me explicar que história é essa de namorado? –meu pai disparou assim que me viu, seu olhar foi para Edward que tinha a mão entrelaçada a minha. – Como pode voltar aqui com ele e apresentá-lo como seu namorado, depois daquela palhaçada toda?

- Edward é o meu namorado o senhor aprove ou não! – disse simplesmente, olhei pela sala e vi que Sue e Seth também estavam por lá, além é claro da minha irmã, Emm, Jazz e Alice. – Oi Sue, Seth.

- Oi filha. – Sue disse com um breve aceno. – Olá Edward.

-Olá Sue. – respondeu somente.

- Você tem muita coragem de aparecer por aqui depois do que fez garoto! – meu pai cuspiu entre os dentes, estava furioso.

- E o que ele fez pai? Me diz? A culpa daquilo tudo foi minha e não dele, eu o contratei, eu o trouxe aqui e se o senhor está lembrado fui eu quem expos a todos a situação.

- Mas ele a deixou e foi com aquela mulher, te expondo ao ridículo, e agora vem me dizer que...

- Edward só fez aquilo para evitar que aquela mulher acabasse com o casamento, armando um escândalo! Mas isso é um assunto entre ele e eu, ninguém tem o direito de interferir.

- Charlie... – Phill o chamou. – O garoto não trabalha mais com isso, é advogado e...

- Queria ver se fosse com as sua filha Phill, o que faria em meu lugar? – meu padrasto se calou.

- Primeiro ela me aparece aqui com um... Um... Agora vem me dizer que são namorados! Só falta dizer que irão se casar e...

- Eles estão morando juntos, Charlie. – disparou minha mãe, vi os olhos do meu pai saltarem.

- Como é que é? – praticamente berrou.

- Edward e eu estamos morando juntos e...

- O que fez a minha filha seu... – disparou indo pra cima de Edward que até então se manteve calado. – Vou acabar com você seu...

- PARA PAI! – gritei me colocando entre os dois.

- Desculpe senhor Swan, mas amo sua filha e quero compartilhar minha vida com ela. – ouvi meu namorado dizer.

- Com ela e com quantas mais?

- PAI! – ralhei me sentindo ofendida. – Eu já disse que Edward não faz mais isso!

- Assim que voltei para Los Angeles me dediquei à advocacia senhor Swan, nunca mais voltei a fazer o que fazia.

- Quer mesmo que eu acredite nisso garoto?- definitivamente meu pai estava com muita raiva de Edward.

- Eu acredito e isso é o que importa!

- O que deu em você Isabella? Como pode simplesmente ir morar com um homem que mal conhece, isso é inaceitável!

- Porque pai? Por não ser uma união convencional? Ele me amo e eu o amo, isso nos basta! Olha, eu só vim aqui porque acredito que você e a mamãe mereciam saber por mim, Edward é meu namorado, meu companheiro, o homem com quem vou compartilhar a minha vida e espero que o senhor aceite isso, pelo bem de todos nós.

- Isso é inaceitável!

- Eu estou grávida, pai. – vi meu pai levar a mão ao peito.

- COMO?

- Quando voltei para Los Angeles eu já estava grávida, mas descobri depois que Edward me pediu para ir morar com ele. Engravidei naquela semana em que estivemos aqui.

- Engravidou de um garoto de programa?

- Não pai, eu engravidei do homem que amo! Será que é tão difícil assim de compreender?

- Sabia disso? – disse se voltando para minha mãe. – Sabia de toda essa loucura?

- Só soube hoje, quando chegaram.

- Olha no que sua filha se tornou! – falou como se eu não estivesse ali presente. – Primeiro aquele vexame com o casamento, um namoro de anos... – pela minha visão periférica vi Edward cerrar as mãos em punho. – Depois me aparece aqui com um michê à tira colo e ainda por e agora vem me dizer que está grávida e que estão morando juntos, sem serem casados. Onde foi que erramos Renée? – senti um enorme nó se formar em minha garganta, eu lutava para segurar as lágrimas que teimavam em cair.

- Me desculpe por decepcioná-lo tanto, mas só estou tentando ser feliz ao lado do homem que eu amo, pensei que fosse ficar feliz por mim, por nós. – minha voz saiu embargada.

- Que futuro você terá ao lado dele Isabella? Tem ideia do tanto de mulheres como aquela tal Victória ele se deitou? Tem noção de quantas ainda irão cruzar por ai?É esta a vida que quer para você? Para o seu filho?

- Charlie! – minha mãe ralhou, senti as lágrimas escorrerem pelo meu rosto.

- Tio, não acha que está pegando pesado? – Alie interveio.

- Sua prima desgraçou a vida dela, e tudo por culpa dele! – acusou apontando para Edward.

- Lamento que pense assim senhor Swan... – disse Edward. – Mas isso não muda o fato de que amo sua filha e que estamos juntos, espero sinceramente que reflita, sua filha o ama muito e o senhor a está magoando.

- Cala a boca, senão sou capaz de...

- De que pai? O senhor é capaz de que? Me diz? – exigi perdendo o controle. Quer saber, eu estou farta! Vim aqui com a melhor das intenções, o senhor já foi comunicado do fato, assim como a mamãe, agora se me dão licença, vou pegar minhas coisas, voltamos hoje mesmo para Los Angeles.

-Não filha, por favor, fique. – pediu minha mãe.

- Sinto muito mãe, mas pra mim já deu, não vou ficar aqui e ver meu namorado ser destratado desta forma! E pra sua informação senhor Charlie Swan, Edward é excelente advogado, e será um dos melhores de Los Angeles, junto com Jasper. Quanto as suas ex- clientes, não se preocupe, sei perfeitamente como lidar com elas, e sei Edward me ama e é fiel a mim, diferente do seu queridinho Jacob! – assim que acabei me virei em direção às escadas e subi rebocando meu namorado comigo.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

**POV EDWARD**

- Não deveria ter discutido com ele, Bella, seu pai tem as razões dele. – minha namorada me lançou um olhar mortal, claro que doeu ouvir todas aquelas coisas, mas Bella estava grávida e aquela discussão entre eles não faria nada bem para ela e o bebê.

- Ouviu o que ele disse? Como poderia ficar calada diante daquelas sandices? Ele está sendo preconceituoso Edward, só consegue ver o fato de que foi um garoto de programa e nada mais... – definitivamente estava furiosa, andava de um lado para outro, agarrada aos cabelos. –Como não consegue ver o homem maravilhoso que você é? – sorri indo pra junto dela, a envolvendo em meus braços.

- De tempo a ele, seu pai é um bom homem e te ama, Bella, vai acabar aceitando. – segurei seu queixo a forçando a olhar pra mim. – Quer mesmo ir embora?

- Quero voltar pra casa, pra nossa casa.

- Não quer esperar até amanhã? Já está tarde e... – me calei ao ouvir batidas na porta. – Entre. – pedi.

- Desculpem... – Alice pediu ao entrar com Jasper. – Viemos ver como estão, vão mesmo voltar hoje?

- Não quero mais ficar aqui. – Bella disse fazendo bico, parecia uma garotinha.

- Está tarde, porque não vem pra casa dos meus pais, minha mãe vai adorar tê-los conosco. – Jasper ofereceu.

- Sua mãe pode ficar sentida, Bella. – não queria magoar Renée, ou Phill.

- Com a minha mãe eu me entendo depois, seria bom ver Esme e Carlisle, queria lhe agradecê-lo por tudo.

- Se é assim que deseja, não vejo problema algum. – Alice a acompanhou até o banheiro, para Bella se recompor. – Acha mesmo que não haverá problemas em irmos pra lá? – perguntei a Jasper.

- Não se preocupe, meus pais tem uma mente aberta, bem diferente de Charlie e Renée, não que eles sejam más pessoas.

- Entendo perfeitamente.

- Além do mais, será bom ficarem o fim de semana, aproveitamos para acertar alguns pontos com minha mãe, ela terá que ir a Los Angeles, para poder fazer o projeto.

E lá estávamos nós, indo para a casa dos Cullen, Jasper estava certo, seus pais pensavam completamente diferente de Charlie e Renée.

- Lamento querida, de tempo ao seu pai, ele vai acabar aceitando. – Esme disse ao abraçá-la.

- Releve as coisas que Charlie disse, o homem foi pego de surpresa. – Carlisle me disse ao meu cumprimentar, pelo visto estavam a par do que houve na casa de Renée.

- Acredite Carlisle, eu o entendo, Bella é que parece não compreender. – ela estava com Esme e Alice, Jasper estava conosco.

- É porque aquela ali, é igual a ele, cabeça dura. – disse divertido. – Agora venha e sente-se, quer beber alguma coisa?

- Não, obrigado Carlisle, e obrigado por nos receber.

- Não por isso filho, aquela garota é como se fosse minha filha, fui eu quem a trouxe ao mundo, sabia?

- Na verdade não.

- Mas agora me diga a quantas anda a gravidez, o que Foster disse? – contei a ele a como foi à consulta e tudo que o doutor Foster nos disse, Carlisle concordou com ele em tudo. Esme e as garotas se juntaram a nós, Bella estava calada e pensativa.

- Acho melhor você subir filha, precisa descansar Bella. – confesso que fiquei admirado com o modo que Esme e Carlisle a tratavam, tratavam a todos na realidade, até mesmo a mim. Esme disse que no dia seguinte falaríamos sobre a montagem das salas e avisou que iria conosco para Los Angeles.

Bella estava realmente abatida, tomou um banho, deitando-se em seguida, continuou calada e logo adormeceu. Também tomei um banho, mas não consegui dormir, as coisas que Charlie disse remoíam em minha mente.

- Bom dia! – disse assim que ela abriu aqueles lindos olhos castanhos.

- Bom dia.

- Sente-se bem? Teve um sono agitado.

- Como sabe? Por acaso não dormiu? – dizia enquanto se espreguiçava, pude ouvir alguns ossos estalando.

- Muito pouco.

- Sinto muito!

- Pelo que exatamente?

- Por tudo que ouviu, ele não tinha o direito de...

- Shh... Esqueça está bem, seu pai tem suas razões e seus motivos, vamos dar tempo a ele. – vi minha namorada soltar um longo suspiro.

- É por isso que eu te amo tanto.

- Ama?Tem certeza disso? Nem sequer me deu um beijo de boa noite, e ainda não ganhei meu beijo de bom dia.

- Seu bobo. – disse me puxando para um beijo que começou lento e aos poucos foi ficando intenso e voraz.

Depois do café da manhã nos reunimos com Esme, mostrei a ela fotos das salas assim e fiquei impressionado com as ideias dela. Ela tinha alguns pontos a acertar com Alice e Jasper sobre a casa deles, então Bella e eu fomos dar uma volta pela cidade.

- Aquele é o colégio onde estudei. – dizia apontando para alguns prédios enfileirados. – Forks higth school, o lar dos espartanos. – ela estava bem mais animada, me mostrou vários lugares, acabamos indo almoçar em um restaurante, era incrível como todos a conheciam naquele lugar.

- Oi Bella, é bom vê-la por aqui.

- Oi Lucy, este é Edward, meu namorado.

- Muito prazer, sou Lucy, dona do estabelecimento, vi esta garota crescer. – todos diziam a mesma coisa.

- O prazer é meu, Lucy.

- Venham, vou arrumar uma mesa pra vocês.

- Obrigado. – ela nos conduziu pelo salão, notei que algumas pessoas desviaram a atenção para nós.

- Já volto para anotar seu pedido. – avisou Lucy saindo em seguida.

- Acho que não foi uma boa ideia virmos aqui. – Bella disse de forma sussurrada.

- Porque, achei bem legal.

- Sim, eu sei que é, mas a maioria aqui conhece meu pai e... – ela se calou ao olhar para a porta, seus olhos arregalaram-se. – Droga!

- O que foi? – perguntei me virando, Jacob havia acabado de entrar, foi cumprimentado por todos, se aproximou de Lucy erguendo-a do chão em um abraço caloroso.

- Estava com saudade do seu bife, Lucy! – disse estalando um beijo em seu rosto.

- Vá se sentar, eu já providencio um pra você, garoto abusado!

- Acho melhor irmos embora. – ouvi Bella dizer.

- Não! Vamos ficar exatamente onde estamos. – ela bufou revirando os olhos, eu não sairia dali só porque aquele babaca chegou, não mesmo.

- Olha só quem está na cidade! – Jacob disparou vindo em nossa direção. – Bells, perdida por aqui? – a provocou.

- Isabella pra você, Black. – cuspiu entre os dentes. – Não que seja da sua conta, mas viemos visitar meus pais.

- Eu soube! – os olhos de Bella saltaram. – Tsc, tsc, tsc... Como teve coragem de voltar à cidade com ele? Perdeu o juízo garota, depois da humilhação que ele te fez passar. – minha vontade era de voar no pescoço dele.

- Olha quem fala! – minha namorada retrucou. – Sai daqui e nos deixe em paz.

- Como pode engravidar de um cara que mal conhece? - ele simplesmente ignorava a minha presença ali, apoiou as mãos na mesa a encarando.

- Ouviu o que ela disse Jacob, volte pro seu lugar antes que eu perca a minha paciência. – falei entre os dentes.

- Edward não! – Bella disse me olhando com preocupação.

- Se manda Jake, volta pro seu lugar. – exigiu.

- Seu pai está arrasado, como pode decepcioná-lo desta forma, foi morar com um michê.

- JÁ CHEGA JACOB! – disse aos berros se levantando, chamando a atenção de todos. - Cala essa sua maldita boca, não sabe o que está dizendo, e quem é você pra falar em decepção? Vamos embora Edward. – me levantei e o babaca ficou diante de mim.

- Sai da minha frente! – exigi, eu tremia de raiva, nunca odiei tanto uma pessoa.

- Está a serviço ou é lazer? – provocou.

- Jacob? – ouvimos Bella chamar, no que nos viramos, vi um punho pequeno passar por mim indo direto para o nariz do babaca. – Au! – gemeu se encolhendo.

- Ficou maluca? – ela se contorcia segurando a mão.

- Cacete isso dói pra caramba! – sua voz saiu chorosa, o idiota do Jacob olhava pra ela embasbacado.

- Vem amor, vamos dar uma olhada nisso ai. - a tirei dali me desculpando com Lucy que pareceu entender a situação.

- Você fez o que? – Emmett praticamente berrou, estávamos na sala dos Cullen, Carlisle havia enfaixado a mão de Bella que estava luxada.

- Ela socou a cara do Jacob. – falei sendo fuzilado por ela, a gargalhada dele foi dantesca.

- Porque bateu nele? – Esme perguntou contendo o riso.

- Ele estava me provocando, como aquele babaca descobriu sobre a gravidez e tudo mais? – só então me dei conta de que ela estava certa, como ele soube? Charlie teria dito?

- Com certeza foi à vadia da Leah! - disse Rosalie. – Ela mora com seu pai, deve ter ouvido algo, ou Sue comentou com ela, até mesmo Seth.

- Foi o que pensei.

- A mamãe está vindo pra cá. - a loira avisou.

- Por quê? - disparou Bella.

- Está preocupada com você e com o bebê.

- Mas eu estou ótima!

- Ela soube que esteve no hospital e... Ah, você conhece a mamãe!

- Oh sim, eu conheço muito bem a mamãe! – Bella disse afundando o rosto em meu peito.

Estávamos todos reunidos na sala dos Cullen, Bella estava ao meu lado em um dos sofás, Alice e Jasper estavam ao nosso lado, no da frente estavam Renée, Phill, Rosalie e Emmett, Esme estava na poltrona e Carlisle sentado sobre o braço, ao seu lado.

- Ainda não consigo acreditar que meu bebê vai ter um bebê. – dizia Renée, o que fez Bella revirar os olhos.

- Ouvi dizer que na gravidez a pele fica oleosa e, algumas voltam a ter acne e sem contar nas estrias. – vi os lindos olhos castanhos de minha mulher se arregalar.

- Não é bem assim Rosalie. – ouvi Carlisle dizer eu me perguntava se aquela pensava antes de falar?

- Ora Carl, não me venha com essa! – a mãe de Bella retrucou. – No começo tudo são flores, mas espera só até vir os gases, você mal pode controlá-los. Isso sem contar na azia, chegará um momento em que seus pés incharão tanto que você pensa que irá explodir, se conseguir enxergá-los é claro.

- Assim você vai assustá-la Renée. – Esme interveio.

- Ela precisa saber que gravidez não é as mil maravilhas que pintam por ai. – eu estava apavorado, e Bella parecia em choque. – Ninguém costuma dizer o que realmente ocorre, não é nada bonito, posso garantir.

- Minha gravidez foi tranquila, as duas. – disse Esme. – Talvez eu tivesse inchado um pouco, mas é natural.

- Ah, você teve sorte, minha primeira gravidez foi assustadora! Meu corpo todo inchava, eu parecia uma bola, e sua bexiga, ela simplesmente deixa de existir.

- Mas você se esquece de tudo quando vê aquele pequenino bebê em seus braços. – Carlisle argumentou.

- Acredito que leve um pouco mais de tempo Carl, você não tem ideia da dor insuportável que tem que fazer para o bebê sair, para entrar é fácil meu anjo, sair é que é complicado! Você acha que vai morrer... – novamente os olhos de Bella estavam arregalados. – Bella nasceu de parto normal, foi como expelir uma melancia, por onde passava um ovo. – todos riram, mas confesso que não estava achando a menor graça. – Já com Rose, eu quase coloquei os bofes pra fora de tanta força, para o médico vir e me dizer que precisaríamos fazer uma cesariana de emergência.

- Deus meu que horror! – disparou Alice.

- Horror? Horror é você acordar e não sentir as pernas, e a ínfima dor que sentiu no parto se transforma em semanas de dor nos pontos. – Mas Carl está certo, tudo vale a pena depois.

- E não pense que estará livre disso tudo meu caro... – disse Phill desta vez, eu me perguntava qual era o problema com essa família? – Você terá que lidar com os hormônios, esses sim são os verdadeiros vilões. – engoli seco. – Terá que aturar choros sem o menor sentido, sem contar no fato de que ela vai gritar com você, mesmo quando fizer tudo certo.

Naquele momento me lembrei das palavras do doutor Foster...

"_Claro que isso vai depender dos hormônios, é bom que esteja preparado amigo! - Na gravidez os hormônios costumam mexer demais com a maioria das mulheres, terá que ser compreensivo, porque em um momento ela está rindo feliz da vida, e em outro está chorando rios de lágrimas por absolutamente nada. Vai ter que lidar com desejos inesperados, mau humor, irritação, em um minuto você é a razão da vida dela, no outro ela é capaz de te matar"._

Olhei para Bella e percebi que minha mulher estava em choque, ela nem sequer piscava, ela tinha o olhar perdido.

- Bella? Amor está tudo bem? – aquela reação estava me preocupando, ela simplesmente se levantou assustando a todos.

-Com licença. – pediu indo em direção as escadas, eu também pedi licença indo atrás dela.

- Bella? Bella fala comigo, o que foi amor? - ela estancou diante da porta do quarto olhando pra mim e lá estavam elas, as lágrimas escorriam por seu rosto. – O que foi Bella?

-Eu... Eu vou me tornar um poço de gases e problemas, vou ter acnes, vou inchar, e ainda vou parecer uma psicótica. Vou ficar enorme e você não vai querer chegar perto de mim. – disparou de uma só vez, não consegui conter o riso, eu praticamente gargalhei.

- O que há de engraçado nisso? – disse entre o choro entrando no quarto.

- Sei que o que sua mãe disse foi assustador, mas ouvi Esme, as coisas podem ser diferentes com você, além do mais vamos passar por isso juntos.

- Está dizendo isso agora, quero ver quando eu estiver gorda de inchada. – retrucou tentando secar as lágrimas.

- Ainda vou amá-la da mesma forma, ou ainda mais.

- Mentiroso!

- Não fique assim.

- Como quer que eu fique? Acabo de descobrir que meu corpo vai virar um pedaço de carne estragada, que ninguém vai querer. – novamente não contive o riso.

-Quer parar de rir de mim seu babaca! –cuspiu furiosa.

- Ouviu o que disse Bella? Olha pra você amor, é linda e nunca esteve mais gostosa, posso lhe assegurar. Não pense nisso meu amor, sei que está sensível e insegura, mas lhe garanto, lhe dou a minha palavra de que estarei ao seu lado o tempo todo, porque eu te amo.

- Vai me amar mesmo gorda e psicótica?

- Ainda assim. – ela sorriu secando as lágrimas, a puxei pra mim a prendendo em meus braços. – Eu te amo sua maluca, e nada vai mudar este fato.

- Também te amo, te amo muito! - nunca imaginei que fosse tão prazeroso ouvir aquilo.

Enfim estávamos voltando para Los Angeles e Esme iria conosco, o que deixou Renée enciumada, claro que a convidamos, para irem passar uns dias conosco. Esme convenceu Bella de que sua mãe havia exagerado no que disse, que as coisas não eram bem assim.

Ela era mesmo uma mulher admirável, cada vez eu gostava mais dela, pela forma como tratava Bella, pela forma carinhosa como me acolheu. Assim que chegamos Bella fez questão de lhe mostrar a casa.

- Meus parabéns Edward, é uma belíssima casa, e você fez um trabalho incrível aqui. – vindo dela, me senti lisonjeado. – Tem muito bom gosto.

- Obrigado Esme.

- Esta vista é fascinante. - estávamos na sacada de nossa suíte.

- Vai ser bom ter Alice e Jazz por perto. – Bella disse se recostando em meu peito.

- A casa deles fica bem pertinho daqui, fico feliz que meu filho tenha decido fazer sua vida, pena que seja tão longe de nós. – lamentou. – E agora até Emmett está falando em vir para Los Angeles.

- Ele ficou bem empolgado com o escritório... – comentei. – Disse que virá pra cá em breve.

- Terei motivos o suficiente para vir a Malibu então. – disse divertida, descemos enquanto Bella tomava seu banho, Esme era uma companhia muito agradável.

- Desculpe por minha indiscrição, mas como anda as coisas entre vocês? Jaz me disse que andou tendo problemas com Tanya.

- Tanya e eu somos muito amigos e sou grato a ela por tudo que fez por mim...

- Tome cuidado Edward, conheço Tanya há mais tempo que você e posso lhe garantir que aquela ali não dá ponto sem nó. Se ela te ajudou em algum momento, lhe asseguro que mais cedo ou mais tarde irá cobrar.

- Porque ta dizendo isso?

- Tanya é mimada demais, sempre foi e se tem uma coisa que não admite, é deixar de ser o centro das atenções, e pelo que notei desde que Bella entrou em sua vida, isso deixou de acontecer, certo?

- Mas somos somente amigos Esme.

- Sei disso Edward, mas como a conheceu? Desculpe, este assunto deve ser constrangedor pra você.

- Às vezes, mas confesso que me sinto bem em conversar com você, assim como com Alice. Eu conheci Tanya fazendo um programa, ela havia me contratado, me indicou a algumas de suas amigas, mas depois de um tempo, parei de prestar serviços a ela, e nos tornamos amigos.

-Vou te dar um conselho Edward, se quiser viver em paz com Bella, afaste-se de Tanya.

- Porque está dizendo isso?

- Porque quando Tanya quer uma coisa, não mede esforços pra conseguir, pisa em quem for preciso, compreende?

- O que está querendo dizer exatamente, Esme?

- Que notei como Tanya gosta de você, pode ser que eu esteja enganada, mas meu sexto sentido diz que ela quer você de alguma forma, Bella me contou sobre a discussão que tiveram quando ela esteve aqui. Tome cuidado filho!

Confesso que aquela conversa me deixou preocupado, claro que eu sabia do interesse de Tanya por mim, mas sempre me fiz de desentendido. Mas se ela apresentar perigo ao meu relacionamento com Bella, não pensarei duas vezes em afastá-la de mim de uma vez por todas. Bella era minha mulher, minha prioridade agora era ela e meu filho.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*


	22. NÃO ME ASSUSTA ASSIM!

**Desculpem o atraso na postagem, mas como eu disse anteriormente,**

**estava preparando uma decoração de festa infantil e isso toma muito do meu tempo,**

**sem contar com as festas de fim de ano, e todas estas coisas... **

**Recebi minha família e eu simplesmente travo com gente em casa, **

**não consigo me concentrar em nada e pra ajudar meu marido estava de férias! **

**O dia todo em casa me chamando de dez em dez minutos. **

**Mas aqui está, vou tentar voltar ao cronograma de postagens, **

**Peço um pouquinho de paciência, beijos a todas e até breve!  
**

* * *

**CAPITULO XVIII**

**Não me assusta assim.**

**POV BELLA**

Nossa viagem a Forks foi um verdadeiro fracasso, eu sabia que meu pai iria surtar, mas jamais pude imaginar que ele destrataria Edward daquela forma, as coisas horríveis que disse sobre ele... Como pode falar daquela forma de uma pessoa que ele nem sequer conhece? Por mais que Edward diga que não se importa, sei que o que aconteceu o magoou e muito, por isso é tão difícil de perdoar meu pai, porque aquele velho turrão está deixando o preconceito falar por si.

Minha mãe aceitou o fato, mas também aprontou das suas, com certeza Phill entre todos foi o mais sensato. Esme e Carlisle como sempre foram incríveis, por falar nela, ela veio conosco e está hospedada aqui em casa e está sendo maravilhoso tê-la por aqui.

Esme é uma mulher incrível, com a mente aberta, com ela podemos falar sobre tudo, ela e Edward se dão muito bem, os dois ficam horas conversando e conhecendo Esme como conheço, não vai demorar muito para que acabe adotando meu namorado como um de seus filhos! Emm e Jasper já o tratam como se os três se conhecessem há anos.

Desde que chegamos que os dois viviam pra cima e pra baixo as voltas com a decoração das salas, enquanto eu me dedico ao meu trabalho, a casa e a minha gravidez. Confesso que toda aquela conversa na casa dos Cullen me deixou apavorada, mas meu namorado lindo teve um jeito muito especial de me mostrar que as coisas podem não ser daquela forma e que se fosse, ele estaria ao meu lado mesmo assim, porque me ama. Não tem como ele ser mais fofo, tem?

Quando não estou em minha sala de frente para o computador, estou com Esme, ajudando na compra e escolha dos móveis para as salas dos meninos, como ela gostava de dizer. Minha prima maluca veio se juntar a nós, para a escolha dos móveis de sua casa, e seu futuro marido não demorou a aparecer, era maravilhoso tê-los aqui. Jasper e meu namorido lindo estavam às voltas com as entrevistas, para formar o quadro de funcionários. E para minha desgraça, Tanya Denali voltou de viagem, e com ela, telefonemas nas horas mais inconvenientes, almoços de negócios e reuniões fora de hora... Não havia dúvidas de que aquela vadia fazia de propósito.

- Não entre na provocação dela, Bella... – dizia Esme enquanto preparávamos o jantar. – Conheço bem aquela ali e sei que está fazendo de propósito.

- Ela tem razão, Bella, nunca fui com a fuça daquela criatura, mas infelizmente terei que chamá-la para o meu casamento.

-E ainda tem mais essa! – aquela mulher não poderia simplesmente desaparecer? – Mas Edward havia me prometido que a atenderia em horário comercial, e, no entanto, ele está enfurnado na casa dela e isso me irrita profundamente.

- Ele não teve escolha, Bella... – Esme disse em sua defesa. – Ela é esperta e usa de artifícios, mas não se preocupe, Edward sabe bem com quem está lidando.

- Tenho minhas dúvidas!O que me deixa furiosa é o fato de que toda essa coisa de contratos e o diabo a quatro não passam de uma desculpa esfarrapada para mantê-lo por perto, sob seu controle.

- Sei disso, e pelo que Edward e eu andamos conversando, seu namorido como gosta de dizer, também sabe, mas ainda é cedo para ele romper o contrato com ela, isso pode prejudicá-lo e muito, seja paciente e tente compreendê-lo.

- Esme tem razão Bella, não adianta ficar discutindo com ele, isso só vai atrapalhar o relacionamento de vocês e é exatamente isso que aquela vadia quer.

- Sei disso! – falei derrotada.

- Mudando de assunto, falou com tio Charlie?

- Não, ele não me atende, falei com Sue.

- E o que ela disse?

- Que ele anda com um humor dos diabos, ele simplesmente não aceita o fato de que eu esteja morando com um "garoto de programa"... – falei fazendo aspas. – Não entendo como ele não consegue ver o quanto Edward é maravilhoso e o quanto ele é bom pra mim, o quanto me faz feliz. Isso deveria contar, não deveria?

- Seu pai sempre foi conservador Bella, deve estar sendo difícil para ele entender tudo isso, ele mal havia assimilado o que houve no casamento, toda aquela confusão com Jacob...

- E vocês jogaram outra bomba... – Alice disse cortando Esme. – O coitado pirou!

- Meu pai está sendo preconceituoso, Alice! Não faz idéia das coisas horríveis que ele falou sobre Edward.

- Não acredito que isso tenha afetado Edward. – retrucou.

- Ele faz parecer que não, mas sei que o afeta.

-Você gosta mesmo dele, não é? – Esme comentou sorrindo.

- Sou louca por ele, Edward é um homem maravilhoso, Esme, sua beleza não é somente externa... Ele é tão doce, tão atencioso, tão amoroso...

- Nossa! – soltou Alice. – Seus olhos chegam a reluzir quando fala dele. – Isso é que é paixão.

-Quando ele fala de Bella, fica do mesmo modo, seus olhos chegam a reluzir.

- Jura? – aquele comentário me surpreendeu.

- Ele te ama filha, e é um amor puro, sincero, raro de se encontrar, acredite!

- Eu também o amo Esme, e tenho fé nele, sei que Edward vai se tornar um excelente advogado e sei que ele vai longe e pretendo estar ao seu lado, o apoiando no que ele precisar.

- Esta é a função de uma esposa, uma companheira de verdade. – Esme estava coberta de razão.

- As pessoas são muito preconceituosas Esme e temo que seu passado o prejudique de certa forma, não acredito que Edward consiga se desvencilhar do passado, muitos ainda vão vê-lo somente como um garoto de programa.

- E é ai que ele vai precisar da tua força, Bella, do seu amor, e de sua compreensão.

- E vou estar aqui pra ele, Esme, sempre.

Três semanas se passaram desde nossa ida a Forks, Alice vivia na ponte aérea entre Seattle e Los Angeles, assim como Jazz, Esme deixou uma equipe responsável por tudo e os comandava de Forks mesmo. Edward era mesmo um homem incrível, ele fazia questão de me acompanhar em todas as consultas, até mesmo nas de rotina, minha barriga já estava bem evidente e por várias vezes eu o peguei a olhando fascinado. Eu adormecia com sua mão sobre ela, ele a acariciava a todo o momento e estava louco pra saber o sexo do bebê, Edward seria um pai formidável, disso eu não tinha a menor dúvida.

Finalmente o escritório havia ficado pronto e meu namorido fez questão de me levar para ver como ficou o tudo. Esme era mesmo uma mulher de muito bom gosto, apesar de que ela mesma disse que muitos dos móveis ali, foi escolha de Edward. A sala dele era ampla e muito elegante, assim como a de Jasper e Emmett, mas a elegância e sofisticação não era somente nas salas, vinha desde a recepção, ela havia feito um excelente trabalho ali.

- Então? – Edward perguntou me abraçando por trás, repousando suas mãos em minha barriga, ele simplesmente não conseguia deixar de tocá-la. – O que minha linda mulher achou? - estávamos em sua sala.

- Ficou lindo, é tudo de extremo bom gosto, Esme me disse que você ajudou na escolha dos móveis é verdade?

- Só dei minha opinião! – falou com dando de ombros. – Ela é mesmo muito boa no que faz, ficou demais.

- Sou obrigada a concordar, ficou mesmo incrível. – Edward roçava seus lábios pela curvatura do meu pescoço, meus olhos reviraram e meus joelhos pareciam não conseguir sustentar meu peso.

- E o quadro de funcionários, conseguiu completar? – perguntei me virando para ele, tentando fazer com que ele parasse com aquilo, afinal, estávamos em seu escritório, seu local de trabalho.

-Quase, já temos a recepcionista, o pessoal da limpeza e manutenção, assim como o garoto da correspondência, mas falta o essencial, uma secretária pra mim. – estreitei meus olhos o encarando.

- E quais os requisitos que essa tal secretária tem que preencher? – Edward sorriu me apertando contra si, estalando um beijo em meus lábios.

- Ser competente, inteligente, focada em seu trabalho. Na realidade eu preciso de alguém que me ajude com minha agenda, arquive os processos e informações, entre outras coisas.

- Que outras coisas? – novamente ele sorriu.

- Sou um advogado, há muitos contratos, reuniões e...

- Ta, ta, ta... Eu entendi! Mas ouça bem mocinho, nada de loiras peitudas cujo o único intuito é seduzir o chefe gostoso, certo? – ele riu, mas Edward riu com gosto.

- Chefe gostoso? – disse entre risos.

- Não me venha com essa, Edward Masen, sabe perfeitamente o quanto é gostoso, mas é todo meu, ouviu bem e não vou dividi-lo com ninguém, muito menos uma secretária metida à besta.

- Amor você é mesmo absurda, sabia? – o debochado disse estalando um beijo em meus lábios. – Além do mais, estes são os pré-requisitos exigidos por seu cunhado e não por mim.

- São é? – ele somente afirmou com a cabeça. - Deixa minha irmã saber disto, ele vai dançar miudinho na mão dela. – novamente ele gargalhou.

- Ele fala da boca pra fora, Emmett é completamente apaixonado pela sua irmã. - disse entre beijos que distribuía pela curvatura do meu pescoço, me deixando completamente arrepiada.

- Eu sei... Além do mais... Ele morre de medo dela... – tentei dizer entre arfadas.

- Disso não tenho a menor dúvida, e insisto que ele é completamente louco por ela, mas não tanto quanto eu sou por você. Eu te amo, Isabella! – meu coração deu um sobressalto, Deus, como eu amava aquele homem. - O que acha de esquecermos Emmett e sua irmã? E nos concentrarmos em algo mais interessante?

- Como o que, por exemplo?

- Hmmm... Como em fazermos amor aqui, agora?

- Ficou maluco?

- Não, só queria saber como seria fazer amor com você sobre aquela mesa, ou naquele sofá... - ele me apertou contra si, me fazendo sentir o quanto estava excitado. _**"Oh meu Deus, ele estava duro como uma rocha!" **_

- Edward... – arfei ao senti-lo tão firme, tão duro contra mim, suas mãos ágeis já haviam aberto minha camisa sem que eu me desse conta. – Edward? – voltei a chama-lo.

- Hum? – grunhiu entre beijos que distribuía pelo meu pescoço e colo.

- Se a gente vai mesmo fazer isso, que seja naquela mesa... – ele parou o que estava fazendo pra me encarar, seus olhos enegrecidos de desejo e luxuria e em seus lábios um sorriso sacana. – Ela me parece bem resistente.

- Seu desejo é uma ordem, meu amor. – disse antes de praticamente devorar meus lábios, suas mãos foram diretamente para a minha bunda, Edward me ergueu e prontamente enlacei seu quadril sem romper o beijo. Ele me sentou sobre a mesa e sem romper o beijo se livrou da minha camisa, sorriu contra os meus lábios ao desatar facilmente o fecho do sutiã enquanto eu lutava contra os botões de sua camisa.

Tudo ficou em segundo plano quando ele abandonou meus lábios distribuindo beijos pelo meu pescoço, colo, até encontrar meu mamilo esquerdo o qual lambeu e depois soprou me fazendo estremecer da cabeça aos pés.

Apoiei minhas mãos na mesa enquanto via meu namorado lindo e gostoso se livrar de sua camisa, definitivamente eu jamais me cansaria de olhar para aquele peito, aquele abdômen. Impaciente o puxei pelo cós da calça e desafivelei seu cinto, seus olhos estavam fixos aos meus quando desci lentamente seu zíper, fazendo questão de roçar meus dedos em seu membro, ouvindo Edward arfar. Infiltrei minha mão pela sua boxer, o envolvendo.

– Bella... – Edward gemeu fechando os olhos e ao abri-los novamente estavam completamente enegrecidos, ele me beijou de forma tão voraz, havia tanto desejo, tanta paixão naquele beijo. Arfei contra sua boca ao sentir seus longos dedos me tocar sobre a calcinha, ele a puxou para o lado e não contive um gemido alto quando ele me invadiu em uma estocada firme, entrando completamente em mim. Soltei um muxoxo quando ele saiu completamente, entrando em seguida ainda mais fundo, travei meus tornozelos em seu quadril o impedindo de sair novamente.

- Não ouse! – praticamente rugi, ele riu voltando a me beijar, investindo cada vez mais firme, mais rápido, Edward ora beijava minha boca, ora beijava meus seios, sem parar de investir contra mim. Senti o calor tomar conta do meu corpo, ele estremecia por inteiro, completamente tomado de prazer.

- Ohhh... EDWARD! – gritei ao explodir em puro prazer, mais duas investidas e ele me acompanhou, soltando aquele gemido meio gutural, tão dele, me preenchendo completamente. Sua cabeça caiu entre os meus seios, ele apoiou as mãos na mesa, para não cair, minhas mãos foram para os seus cabelos suados e desalinhados. – Te amo! – falei depositando um beijo em sua cabeça enquanto afagava seus cabelos. – Ele a ergueu me encarando com aqueles olhos de esmeralda.

- E eu amo você... – disse roçando seus lábios aos meus. – Você é tudo pra mim, Bella, tudo! – desta vez quem o beijou fui eu, reacendendo o desejo de ambos. Não sei dizer claramente quantas vezes atingi o orgasmo naquela tarde, só sei que adormeci em seus braços, sobre o sofá macio e confortável, despertei com o som de sua voz. – Bella? Amor, nós temos que ir. – sussurrou baixinho ao meu ouvido. Depois de me recompor, passamos no café onde eu costumava ir, em seguida fomos pra casa, afinal ele tinha uma secretária pra contratar e eu muito trabalho a fazer.

Mary, Mary Scott, este era o nome da secretária dele, vinte oito anos, casada, e segundo meu namorido, tem um excelente currículo. Mal pude crer quando o maluco me ligou, pedindo para encontrá-lo no restaurante perto do escritório, confesso que fiquei imensamente feliz ao ouvi-lo dizer...

- Mary, esta é Isabella, minha mulher, a mãe do meu filho que está vindo ai. – disse acariciando minha barriga.

- Prazer em conhecê-la senhora Masen.

- Swan, ainda sou Swan... – a corrigi. – O prazer é todo meu, Mary, e me chame de Bella, está bem?

- Como quiser. – ela além de muito bonita era muito simpática, magra, alta, com cabelos cacheados quase negros, olhos verdes e uma pele bronzeada. O papo fluiu bem, ela falou sobre Collin, seu marido, assim como seus filhos, Joshua de seis anos e Emily de dois.

A versão de Mary sobre gravidez foi completamente diferente da que minha mãe passou, claro que os malditos hormônios estavam lá também, assim como os desejos mais absurdos e em horas completamente estapafúrdias. Mas no geral a versão dela foi bem mais agradável.

- O que achou dela? – Edward perguntou ao abrir a porta do carro pra mim.

- É bem simpática, gostei muito dela.

- Sabia que gostaria, por isso fiz questão de apresentá-las, Mary tem um excelente currículo, e suas recomendações são excelentes.

- Então o quadro está completo?

- Sim, Jasper já encontrou uma secretária também, agora só resta marcarmos uma data para a inauguração, sua prima sugeriu um coquetel, com alguns clientes em potencial, o que acha?

- Se tem uma coisa que Alice entende é de festa, acho uma excelente idéia, divulgará a empresa e atrairá clientes.

Mesmo com a correria de seu casamento, Alice não perdeu a oportunidade de vir a Los Angeles, ela tomou a frente de tudo para a organização do coquetel de inauguração do escritório de advocacia Masen Cullen. Ficou para mim a confecção dos convites e Mary os enviaria é claro, Edward fez questão de convidar meus pais, minha mãe e Phill, assim como meu pai e Sue.

Minha mãe ligou avisando que viria ao coquetel e Edward fez questão de que ela e Phill ficassem hospedados aqui em casa, assim como Emm e Rose, já Alice ficaria com Jazz em sua casa, assim como Esme e Carlisle. Sue ligou se desculpando, estava claro que meu pai se negou a vir prestigiar Edward e aquilo me deixou furiosa!

"Ele ainda está sentido Bella, está sendo difícil pra o seu pai aceitar tudo isso, dê tempo a ele."

- Tudo bem Sue, darei o tempo que for preciso, mas pensei que meu pai ficaria feliz em me ver feliz, não importa o que Edward foi ou deixou de ser, o importante é o que el que significa pra mim. Realmente lamento que vocês não possam vir, se cuida!

"Você também filha, como está sua gravidez?"

- Eu estou bem, nós estamos bem, cuide deste velho turrão por mim, apesar de tudo ele é o meu pai e eu o amo.

"Charlie também te ama."

- Sei que ama, nos vemos no casamento de Alice.

"Se cuida filha!" – me despedi dela jogando o telefone sobre minha mesa de trabalho, desci para pegar um suco e quando estava voltando para a minha sala, o telefone tocou, deixei que caísse na secretária eletrônica, estanquei ao ouvir a mensagem.

"Finalmente te encontrei Robert!" – era uma voz feminina, seria capaz de jurar que conhecia aquela voz. – "Ops, quero dizer, Edward! Soube que está advogando agora, será que é tão bom com as leis quanto é na cama? Sinto falta de nossos encontros, tem certeza de que se aposentou? Qualquer coisa me liga, se lembra de mim não é? Sou Charlotte, Charlotte Anderson."

- MALDIÇÃO! – fiquei tão cega de raiva que não pensei duas vezes e arremessei o aparelho contra a parede, ele se partiu em pedaços. Desci para a praia e não sei precisar o tempo que fiquei lá sentada na areia olhando para o horizonte.

Me perguntava quantas? Quantas mais ligariam atrás dele? Já não bastava aquela vadia da Victória que o tratou como um objeto sexual, sem contar em Tanya que parece sua sombra. Estava tão absorta em minhas divagações quando senti uma mão em meu ombro, automaticamente me virei, me deparando com o olhar confuso de Edward.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

**POV EDWARD**

Estávamos às vésperas do coquetel de inauguração do escritório de advocacia Masen e Cullen, com a vinda de Esme e Alice, fiquei mais tranqüilo em deixar Bella em casa, sempre havia uma delas pra fazer companhia a ela. Já que com a volta de Tanya eu estava atolado de trabalho, sem contar nos casos em que estava trabalhando.

Por duas vezes tive que ir até a casa de Tanya, o que não agradou minha mulher em nada, e o mais estranho foi que desta vez ela não teceu nenhum comentário, mas era visto e notório que aquilo não a agradou.

Levei Bella para ver como ficou tudo depois de pronto, ela olhava encantada por tudo, elogiou muito o trabalho de Esme, estava tão linda que não resisti e acabamos fazendo amor ali, em meu escritório, sobre a mesa, no sofá, foi uma tarde maravilhosa, inesquecível.

Confesso que estava difícil encontrar uma secretária que preenchesse os requisitos, a agência mandou várias delas, foi cansativo e estressante. Mas encontrei o que procurava, Mary Scott se encaixava perfeitamente no que eu precisava, era casada e tinha dois filhos. Fiz questão de que Bella a conhecesse, tudo que eu não queria era minha mulher implicando com a minha secretária, mas felizmente as duas se deram muito bem, o que me deixou tranqüilo.

Meu dia foi corrido, duas reuniões com novos clientes, depois do almoço me reuni com Tanya para acertar alguns pontos de uns contratos importantes, cheguei em casa por volta das sete e meia da noite, estava cansado e faminto.

- Bella? – chamei assim que abri a porta, eu havia passado no Dunkin Donuts e comprado uma caixa cheia, Bella adorava aquilo. – Bella? - voltei a chamar, mas não houve resposta, meus olhos praticamente saltaram ao ver o telefone espatifado no chão. Deixei os donuts e minha pasta sobre a mesa e subi para sua sala a chamando, mas não havia resposta.

Seu computador estava ligado, seu celular sobre a mesa e fui até nosso quarto e nada, olhei pela sacada e a vi sentada na praia, sozinha. Me livrei do paletó e da gravata e desci o mais rápido que pude.

- Bella? – a chamei e nada, me aproximei tocando seu ombro, ela sobressaltou e me olhou assustada. - O que aconteceu meu amor? O que faz aqui, sozinha?

- Eu... Eu... Acho que perdi a noção do tempo. – disse ainda meio perdida.

- Mas o que houve Bella? Quase tive um infarto ao entrar em casa, pensei que... Porque o telefone está espatifado? – o que diabos havia acontecido?

-Desculpe, eu... Eu perdi a cabeça... Fiquei com tanta raiva que...

- Raiva do que Bella?Por favor, me diz o que aconteceu. – pedi me sentando ao seu lado, envolvendo-a em meus braços, ela estava gelada.

- Era uma mulher chamada Charlotte... Charlotte Anderson... – assim que ouvi o nome, fechei os olhos, mas como ela conseguiu meu novo número? – Primeiro ela te chamou de Robert, depois se corrigiu, disse que sabia que agora estava advogando e que... – Bella dizia entre soluços.

- Shhh... Acalma-se meu amor. – odiava vê-la daquele jeito.

- Disse que com certeza você seria bom com as leis, como é na cama... Disse que sentia sua falta e que se você voltasse atrás em sua decisão, para procurá-la.

- Eu sinto muito amor, eu lamento Bella.

- Fiquei com tanta raiva, com tanto ódio que atirei o telefone contra a parede, desculpa!

- Não se preocupe... – falei segurando seu rosto molhado em minhas mãos, tentando inutilmente secá-lo. – Me perdoa, sinto muito mesmo meu amor.

- Como? Como ela o encontrou? Acha que as outras também vão continuar ligando?

- Não acredito que seja assim, Bella, mas podemos trocar o numero de novo, eu realmente lamento muito meu anjo.

- A culpa não é sua, e sim dessas vadias que não conseguem entender que você não está mais disponível! – cuspiu com raiva.

- Desde quando está aqui? Olha como está gelada.

- Não sei exatamente, fiquei tão absorta em meus pensamentos que perdi a noção do tempo. – dizia se aninhando em meu peito. – Desculpe por assustá-lo.

- Venha meu amor, vamos entrar, está ventando muito aqui. – a peguei em meus braços e a levei para dentro.

Bella tomou um banho e enquanto devorava seus donuts, contou que falou com Sue e que seu pai não viria, o que já era de se esperar. Tirei o dia de folga, e fui com Bella buscar Phill e Renée no aeroporto, minha sogra era mesmo uma figura. Emm e Rose já estavam na casa de Jasper e Alice.

- Uau! Olha pro tamanho dessa casa. – Renée disparou assim que desceu do carro. – ela ficou encantada com tudo, sorri ao ouvir Bella repreendê-la, às vezes ela agia como se fosse à mãe e não a filha.

Liguei para Jasper e marcamos de jantar fora, iríamos todos, já que Esme e Carlisle também estavam na cidade, fiz reservas no Duke's, um excelente restaurante aqui em Malibu mesmo.

- Droga!- ouvi Bella praguejar, ela estava há mais de vinte minutos revirando suas roupas. – Não encontro nada pra vestir, não tem nada que me sirva.

- Amor a reserva é para as oito e já são sete horas. – o olhar que ela me lançou não foi nada agradável. –Se você mantivesse seu lado do closet organizado, com certeza...

- Eu avisei você que não sou muito boa nessa coisa de organização, o que foi, se arrependeu é? – definitivamente estava impossível manter um diálogo com ela.

- Acho melhor eu descer, te espero lá em baixo. – ela nem sequer notou que eu sai, notei que o humor de Bella havia mudado consideravelmente depois daquele maldito telefonema, e simplesmente piorou com a chegada de sua mãe.

- Onde está Bella? – Renée perguntou assim que cheguei à sala.

- Está tentando encontrar algo que sirva, no meio daquela bagunça.

- Vou ajudá-la. – sua mãe se ofereceu.

- Não acho uma boa idéia Renée, seu humor não é dos melhores.

- Não se preocupe, estou acostumada com o azedume dela. – disse subindo mesmo assim.

- De um desconto filho, são os hormônios. – Phill disse batendo no meu ombro, eu gostaria de acreditar que sim. Exatamente quinze minutos depois as duas desceram, Bella vestia um vestido branco com detalhes em preto que lhe caia perfeitamente, nos pés uma sapatilha, seus cabelos estavam semi presos por uma presilha em forma de laço. Em seu braço um casaquinho leve, já que o vestido era de alça fina.

- Você está linda! – falei indo até ela, sorri ao ouvi-la estalar a língua.

- Tsc! Você diz até quando acordo, então não conta!

- Porque você é linda de qualquer forma. – ela revirou os olhos tentando não sorrir.

- Onde estão os outros?

- Vão nos encontrar lá. – durante o caminho todo ouvimos Renée e seu monólogo, a mulher simplesmente não parava de falar um minuto sequer, Bella que estava ao meu lado revirava os olhos a cada comentário da mãe.

Encontramos os outros na porta do restaurante, nos cumprimentamos e Bella e logo entramos, falei com a recepcionista que nos guiou a nossa mesa.

- Soube que você é muito bom em finanças. – comentou Carlisle.

- Conheço um pouco do mercado de ações, entre outros investimentos. – falei dando de ombros.

- Isso é muito bom, e a casa que recomendou a Jasper foi um excelente negócio.

-Digamos que tenho os contatos certos.

- Eu e minha ursinha aqui, estamos programando nossa mudança pra cá. – anunciou Emmett. – Quero ver se encontro uma casa perto de vocês.

- Posso ver isso pra você. – ofereci.

- De preferência uma com a vista excelente, como a sua. – disparou Rosalie.

- Oh Deus! – soltou Renée. – Não acredito que você também vai me deixar, não basta a Bella?

- Mãe, não seja melodramática, eu morava com o papai há alguns anos antes de vir pra cá, está lembrada?

- Isso é somente um detalhe.

- Também vou ficar longe dos meus meninos... – Esme disse fazendo charme, ela me lembrava tanto a minha mãe. – Mas veja pelo lado bom, Malibu é um excelente lugar para se visitar.

- Ah isso você tem razão, aqui é o paraíso! – disparou Renée, arrancando risos de todos.

- Não consigo acreditar que morando em Los Angeles há dois anos, você não tenha vindo a Malibu minha filha.

- Mãe, eu não costumava sair muito e o meu trabalho às vezes toma muito do meu tempo e...

- Oh, isso não é desculpa filha!

- Renée, deixa a menina. – Phill a repreendeu.

- E você Alice, como anda os preparativos com o casamento? – disse se voltando para Alice.

- Perfeitamente bem tia, tudo como o esperado, mal posso esperar, nem acredito que só falta um mês. – dizia batendo palmas, Jasper sorriu meneando a cabeça.

- Tudo isso é pressa de desencalhar? – provocou Emmett.

- Cala a boca Emmett! – cuspiu furiosa. – Diz isso porque não viu sua esposa.

- Ficou ansiosa pelo casamento ursinha?

- Que mulher não ficaria, ursão?

-Todas ficam, se visse como Bella estava as vésperas de seu casamento...

- Tia! – Alice a repreendeu, Bella se levantou pedindo licença, saiu em direção ao toalete.

- Renée, tem que tomar cuidado com o que diz, tem noção do quanto este assunto magoa sua filha? – Esme disparou se levantando também. – Com licença, vou ver como Bella está.

- Mas eu pensei que ela já tivesse superado isso, afinal, vocês estão juntos agora. – disse olhando pra mim.

- Bella não gosta de tocar neste assunto Renée, porque acha que não a pedi em casamento? Por mim já estaríamos casados, mas temo a reação dela. E agora sei que fiz o certo, Bella precisa de tempo, o que aquele canalha fez a ela foi imperdoável.

O silêncio se fez na mesa, não havia mais clima, olhei no relógio e já fazia algum tempo que Alice, Esme e Bella haviam saído.

- Não acha que estão demorando muito? – Emmett perguntou sério e preocupado, eu já não conseguia esconder o meu nervosismo.

- Vou ver o que está acontecendo. – disse me levantando, mas voltei a me sentar quando vi que Alice vinha em nossa direção.

- Carlisle? Venha comigo, por favor! – pediu segurando o braço dele.

- O que houve Alice? Onde está Bella?

- Ela está muito agitada, acho melhor...

- Com licença. – pedi disparando na direção do toalete feminino, entrei com tudo ignorando os resmungos de algumas pessoas.

- Bella? – Alice tinha razão, ela estava como da outra vez, andando de um lado para outro, havia gotículas de suor em sua testa e Bella estava ainda mais branca do que de costume. - O que foi Bella?

- Edward! – disse jogando seus braços ao meu redor, afundando o rosto em meu peito, a envolvi com meus braços a apertando contra mim.

- O que foi meu amor, porque está assim tão agitada?

-Não quero falar sobre isso... Porque ela insisti?

- Sua mãe não fez por mal.

- Sei que não, mas me incomoda, detesto falar disso, detesto me lembrar daquele maldito casamento.

- Eu sei meu amor, eu sei.

- Bella? – Carlisle a chamou. – Me deixa ver seu pulso filha. – pediu estendendo a mão pra ela, prontamente Bella o atendeu, ele fez um exame superficial nela.

- Sua pressão está alta, como se sente?

- Cansada, minha cabeça dói e... – ela se encolheu levando a mão a barriga.

- O que foi Bella?

- Uma pontada Carlisle... Tem alguma coisa errada. – senti um gelo percorrer minha espinha.

- Se acalme Bella, acho melhor irmos para o hospital, leve-a Edward. – a peguei em meus braços enquanto Carlisle abria caminho para nós.

-O que aconteceu? – Renée perguntou vindo pra junto de nós.

- Ainda não sabemos, estamos indo para o hospital, vá com Emmett e Rose, eu e Esme vamos com eles. – vi minha sogra assentir com o rosto molhado.

Carlisle foi com Bella no banco de trás, Esme foi na frente comigo, pisei fundo e em poucos minutos estávamos no hospital. Parei diante da entrada de emergência e logo os enfermeiros ajudaram Carlisle a colocá-la na maca, Eu e Esme, nós fomos para a recepção, fazer a ficha dela.

- Senhor, não pode deixar o carro ali. – outra vez aquele cara chato estava atrás de mim.

- Vá Edward, eu preencho a ficha dela. – assenti para Esme indo retirar o carro da entrada, voltei e ela já havia terminado.

- Alguma notícia?

- Ainda não, não se preocupe Edward, Carl está com ela. – dizia tentando me acalmar.

- Não consigo entender o que aconteceu ali, porque Bella ficou tão nervosa, tão agitada?

- Quando ceguei, Bella andava de um lado para outro, estava suando frio e tremia muito, mas não dizia nada, somente sibilava algo inteligível. Pedi para Alice chamar Carlisle, no estado dela não é bom ficar agitada assim. Acha que foi o comentário de Renée?

- Pode ser, Bella detesta tocar neste assunto, mas acredito que não seja só isso, ela anda meio estranha desde que... – bufei socando a parede. – Mais que merda!

- O que houve Edward? Sabe que pode confiar em mim, não sabe?

- Sei, claro que sei. É que no início da semana, ligaram lá em casa... – Esme franziu o cenho. - Uma de minhas antigas clientes.

- Oh! Entendo.

- Bella ficou furiosa, quebrou o telefone, o espatifou na parede tamanha raiva que sentiu.

- Tente compreendê-la filho, não deve ter sido nada fácil pra ela.

- Não sei mais o que fazer Esme, já troquei o numero do telefone, não faço idéia de como ela conseguiu meu novo numero...

-Renée e Phill chegaram, acalme-se e não comente nada disso está bem? – somente assenti. – Fique tranqüilo filho, Bella te ama acima de tudo, mas é difícil para alguém que passou pelo que ela passou, ter mulheres procurando por você, compreende?

- Perfeitamente, mas eu juro Esme, jamais faria algo para magoá-la, jamais.

- Eu sei e o mais importante, Bella sabe.

- Como ela está? Onde está a minha filha? – Renée dizia em um tom dramático, vi Rosalie revirar os olhos assim como Alice.

- Ainda não temos notícias, se acalme Renée, venha, vamos tomar um chá ou uma água talvez. – agradeci a Esme mentalmente por tirá-la dali.

- O que ta rolando cara? – Emm perguntou se colocando ao meu lado, Jazz estava do outro.

- Ela ficou agitada demais, sentiu uma pontada na barriga, seu pai achou melhor trazê-la pra cá.

- Meu pai sabe o que faz Edward, fique tranqüilo, logo terá notícias.

- Desculpe Renée, ela não fez por mal, às vezes ela fala sem pensar e...

- Eu já notei.

- Olhe, meu pai está vindo ai. – me virei automaticamente, indo em sua direção.

- Como ela está Carlisle?

- Bem, mas um pouco assustada, eles a colocaram no soro e...

- Por quê?

- Sua pressão subiu muito e houve um pequeno sangramento, por isso a pontada na barriga, mas não se preocupe, já fizeram todos os exames necessários e ela está bem, ambos estão bem. – se apressou em dizer.

- Tem certeza?

- Absoluta, mas ela vai ter que ficar em observação esta noite.

- Posso ficar com ela?

- Já deixei tudo acertado, ela chamou por você o tempo todo, vá vê-la filho. – assenti indo na direção indicada por ele, a enfermeira me levou até o quarto onde Bella estava. Me aproximei lentamente da cama, ela estava de olhos fechados, mas pareceu sentir minha presença.

- Oi! – disse com a voz fraca.

- Oi meu amor... – beijei sua testa depois seus lábios. – Como se sente?

- Agora eu estou bem, com sono, mas estou bem.

- Você quer, por favor, parar de me assustar assim? – ela deu um sorriso fraco.

- Desculpe! Senti tanto medo, quando vi o sangramento, pensei que... Quase o perdi Edward... Eu... Quase...

- Shhh... Ele está bem meu amor, assim como você, e isso é o que importa.

- Vai ficar aqui comigo?

- Você tem alguma dúvida? – falei me ajeitando ao seu lado, Bella escorregou pela cama me dando espaço, se aninhando em meu peito. – Foi só um susto meu amor, somente um susto.

Eu não poderia passar pra ela o quanto aquilo me assustou, só a hipótese de perdê-los me deixou sem chão, Bella se tronou vital pra mim, era tudo o que eu tinha, meu bem mais precioso a razão da minha vida, os dois.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*


	23. CASA COMIGO?

**Estou tentando retomar o cronograma, mas está um pouco complicado. **

**Peço um pouquinho de paciência, por favor!**

**Espero que gostem do capítulo, **

**beijos Lú. **

* * *

**CAPITULO XIX**

**POV BELLA**

Naquele exato momento eu soube que minha mãe jamais me deixaria esquecer aquele maldito quase casamento! Eu precisava sair de lá, não agüentava mais falar daquilo, talvez fossem os benditos hormônios, mas tudo que se referia ao meu quase casamento, me irritava profundamente.

Sentia um calor insuportável, sai da mesa antes que eu acabasse explodindo com minha mãe, senti Alice no meu encalço.

- Bella? O que foi? Porque está assim?

- Me deixa Alice, quero ficar sozinha.

- Não vou deixá-la sozinha, olha pra você, está branca, e suada, o que você tem Bella? – insistiu.

- Bella? – ouvi Esme me chamar. – Filha o que houve? Sente alguma coisa?

-Calor, muito calor... – falei me abanando. – Tá abafado aqui, não está?

-Na realidade não, acredito que seja melhor se refrescar um pouco. – fui até a pia e molhei minha nuca, vi quando Alice saiu, mas não estava com cabeça pra perguntar nada, eu só queria sumir dali. Novamente eu andava de um lado para outro, era como se aquele lugar estivesse cada vez menor.

Houve uma comoção na porta do toalete, ouvi vozes exaltadas. - Bella? – Edward chamou vindo pra perto de mim, me olhava assustado. - O que foi Bella?

- Edward! – joguei meus braços ao seu redor, afundando meu rosto em meu peito, aspirando seu cheiro, senti seus braços me envolverem me apertando firme contra si, ali eu me sentia tranqüila, segura, em paz.

- O que foi meu amor, porque está assim tão agitada? – perguntou esfregando meus braços, depositando beijos no topo da minha cabeça.

-Não quero falar sobre isso... Porque ela insisti? – minha voz saiu chorosa.

- Sua mãe não fez por mal. – eu sabia que não, mas toda vez ela fazia questão de tocar naquele assunto.

- Sei que não, mas me incomoda, detesto falar disso, detesto me lembrar daquele maldito casamento.

- Eu sei meu amor, eu sei. – ele sabia?

- Bella? – ouvi Carlisle me chamar. – Me deixa ver seu pulso filha. – estendi meu pulso a ele que fez um rápido exame.

- Sua pressão está alta, como se sente? – eu já suspeitava, já que minha cabeça estava explodindo.

- Cansada, minha cabeça dói e... – me dobrei ao sentir um pontada no pé da barriga, a dor foi insuportável, alguma coisa estava errada, eu podia sentir.

- O que foi Bella?

- Uma pontada Carlisle... Tem alguma coisa errada. – novamente aquela dor veio e eu me segurei pra não gritar.

- Se acalme Bella... – pedia Carlisle. - acho melhor irmos para o hospital, leve-a Edward. – o ouvi dizer, senti quando Edward me pegou nos braços, escondi meu rosto na curvatura de seu pescoço, estava assustada, aquilo não era normal, e se... E se eu estivesse perdendo meu bebê?

Somente a idéia me deixou apavorada, Edward me colocou no banco de trás do carro, junto com Carlisle que falava ao telefone com alguém, enquanto sentia meu pulso.

Assim que chegamos fui levada para dentro, Carlisle permaneceu ao meu lado, ele falava ao telefone ainda.

- Edward... Onde está Edward? – senti as malditas lágrimas saírem sem minha permissão.

- Se acalme filha, logo você o verá, estou aqui com você Bella, tudo vai ficar bem, desde que você se acalme. – assenti engolindo o choro, ele falou com os enfermeiros e o médico que me atendia.

- Há um pequeno sangramento aqui, temos que contê-lo. – ouvi o médico dizer ao levantar meu vestido, fiquei apavorada e novamente comecei a chamar por Edward, mas minhas pálpebras começaram a pesar até que tudo ficou escuro.

"Eu vestia um lindo vestido branco, um vestido de noiva, era lindo, perfeito! Em minha mão um lindo bouquet bem elaborado de flores de laranjeira, lilases e frésias. Havia um tapete vermelho, que seguia por um corredor de cadeiras vazias, e lá no fim dele estava Edward. 

Ele me olhava com certo fascínio e encantamento, não havia ninguém mais além dele ali, caminhei lentamente em sua direção, devagar demais para o meu gosto. 

- Você está linda! Minha futura esposa, nem acredito que aceitou ser minha pra sempre. 

- Pra sempre! – respondi com a voz embargada, era o meu casamento, meu casamento com Edward. Olhei em volta e vi Emmett e Rosalie que sorriam pra mim, assim como Alice e Jasper, minha mãe e Phill, Esme e Carlisle. Jéssica e Mike, Angie e Erick, meu pai e Sue, Seth, estavam todos lá, meus amigos, as pessoas que eu amo..."

Abri os olhos de repente e eu estava em um quarto, meu braço estava imobilizado, devido a agulha nele, só de olhar um calafrio percorreu meu corpo. Eu estava em um quarto de hospital, de repente as lembranças estavam cada vez mais claras, o jantar, o falatório... De repente o sonho me veio à mente, Edward me esperando no altar... Seria perfeito.

Fechei meus olhos, ainda imersa naquela sensação quando um perfume conhecido inundou o quarto, os abri me deparando com Edward, pude ver em seu olhar que estava assustado, ele se aproximou ficando perto de mim.

- Oi! – minha voz saiu fraca.

- Oi meu amor... – Edward beijou minha testa depois meus lábios. – Como se sente?

- Agora eu estou bem, com sono, mas estou bem.

- Você quer, por favor, parar de me assustar assim? – tentei sorrir, mas acho que não fui bem sucedida, encarei aqueles olhos verdes que eu tanto amava me perguntando "_**Ele se casaria comigo? Me tornaria sua esposa? Era desejo dele se casar?"**_

- Desculpe! Senti tanto medo, quando vi o sangramento, pensei que... Quase o perdi Edward... Eu... Quase...

- Shhh... Ele está bem meu amor, assim como você, e isso é o que importa. – eu estava meio grogue, devido aos medicamentos talvez.

- Vai ficar aqui comigo?

- Você tem alguma dúvida? – ele se ajeitou ao meu lado, deslizei pela cama dando espaço a ele, me aninhei em seu peito, ali eu me sentia segura, inteira, completa. – Foi só um susto meu amor, somente um susto. – dizia novamente beijando minha testa acariciando meus cabelos.

-Edward?

- O que?

- Você alguma vez pensou em se casar? – ele se afastou para me olhar nos olhos, seu cenho estava franzido. – Digo, se casar de verdade, como Rosalie e Emm, Alice e Jazz?

- Sinceramente?

- Aham. – grunhi.

- Não... – confesso que por mais que soubesse da resposta, ouvi-la de seus lábios senti um nó se formar em minha garganta. Edward segurou firme meu queixo, me fazendo olhar dentro daqueles olhos verdes. – Pelo menos não, até aquele dia em que pedi pra que fosse morar comigo, eu queria ter lhe pedido em casamento, mas não sabia se estava pronta e pela sua reação de hoje acredito que não.

- Ia me pedir em casamento?

- E você Bella, tem vontade de se casar? – mordi os lábios encarando aqueles orbes verdes, os mais lindos que já vi.

- Aquilo que aconteceu comigo há dois anos me machucou demais e sinceramente eu tenho medo... Medo de que aconteça novamente, não sei se vou suportar...

- Hey? Eu jamais faria algo que te magoasse Bella, porque seria o mesmo que me magoar.

- Hoje... Agora pouco pra ser exata eu tive um sonho.

- E com o que você sonhou?

- Que estávamos nos casando e foi tão bonito, foi uma sensação tão boa que...

- Quer se casar?

- Oh! Por favor, não pense que... – ele levou o dedo indicador aos meus lábios fazendo com que me calasse.

- Fica quietinha e me escuta. – pediu com seus olhos fixos aos meus. – Saiba que eu só não te pedi em casamento naquele dia, porque você se mostrou avessa...

-Não é isso... – o cortei. – É que... Por favor, Edward entenda que, eu havia criado expectativas, eu havia sonhado com aquilo minha vida inteira, se eu estava ansiosa? Deus eu não via a hora de me casar. Como já disse criei expectativas, havia planejado o casamento perfeito e, no entanto... Não é que eu seja avessa, só me decepcionei demais, consegue compreender? Você não tem idéia do que aquilo fez comigo... Perdi a fé em tudo, não sabe como foi difícil confiar em alguém novamente.

- Ele te machucou demais, não foi?

- Isso já não importa, porque o destino me trouxe você e eu te amo. – o vi puxar o ar com força em uma respiração profunda.

-E eu amo você... – disse beijando meus lábios em seguida. – E como eu disse, naquele dia eu a teria pedido em casamento, por mim Bella, já estaríamos casados, com tudo o que tem direito.

- Você iria mesmo me pedir em casamento?

- Você teria aceitado?

- Mesmo apavorada com a idéia, mesmo achando uma loucura, acredito que sim... – tirei uma mexa de seu cabelo que caia em seu olho. - Porque não consigo imaginar minha vida sem você, porque eu te amo tanto que...

- Então casa comigo?

- O que?

- Casa comigo Bella, de papel passado, igreja e tudo mais, seja minha esposa Bella.

- Mas... Nós já moramos juntos e...

- Continuamos namorados, quero ser seu marido e...

- Você é meu namorido. – o corrigi.

- Casa comigo? – insistiu.

- Edward!

-Casa comigo agora!

- Se não notou estamos em um quarto de hospital.

- Quando essa loucura toda passar... – ele parecia nervoso. – Digo... Quando essa loucura do casamento de Alice, casa comigo Bella? – foi minha vez de puxar o ar com força, levei minha mão livre ao seu rosto.

- Eu caso Edward, mas com uma condição. – ele me olhou confuso.

- Qual?

- Que seja uma coisa simples, uma cerimônia intima, somente para nossos amigos e as pessoas que amamos o que acha?

- Perfeito! Vai se vestir de noiva? – seus lindos olhos verdes brilharam intensamente.

- Você faz questão?

- Tenho certeza de que será a noiva mais linda do mundo!

-Exagerado!

- Quando vai se dar conta de que é linda, Isabella?

- Nunca!

- Absurda! – bocejei voltando a me aninhar em seus braços, sentia minhas pálpebras pesadas. – Durma meu amor, depois voltamos a conversar sobre isso, está bem?

- Humrum... – grunhi sonolenta.

- Eu te amo Bella... – ouvi Edward sussurrar. – Não sei o que seria de mim se te perdesse... Você é tudo pra mim, vocês dois são tudo que eu tenho, tudo.

Quando acordei e Edward não estava mais na cama e sim sentado na poltrona ao lado, todo torto, notei que havia retirado o soro e meu braço estava livre, minha bexiga estava cheia e eu precisava ir ao banheiro. Ao tentar me levantar, senti uma tontura e Edward despertou assustado.

- Bella? O que pensa que está fazendo? – disse vindo pra perto de mim.

- Preciso ir ao banheiro.

- Eu levo você.

- Não precisa Edward, eu só... – ele não me deixou terminar, me pegou nos braços e me levou até o banheiro.

-Pronto, quando terminar, me chame, não ouse sair daí sozinha. – disse saindo, revirei os olhos me perguntando desde quando ele ficou mandão daquele jeito?

- Você viu o médico? – perguntei enquanto ele me levava para a cama novamente.

- Sim, ele deu uma passada aqui de madrugada, disse que foi só um susto e que deixaria sua alta assinada.

- Então podemos ir pra casa?

- Quando você quiser. – notei que ele ainda usava a roupa do jantar.

- Ficou aqui a noite toda?

- Quando adormeceu, achei melhor vir para a poltrona, se a enfermeira me pegasse ali, com certeza me colocaria pra fora.

- Preciso de um banho.

- Quer tomar banho aqui, ou em casa?

- Em casa.

Edward me ajudou com as roupas que Alice havia providenciado, segundo ele, meu namorado lindo fez questão de escovar meus cabelos e lá estávamos nós voltando pra casa. Assim que chegamos encontramos todos lá, Carlisle, Esme, Emm, Rose, Alice, Jazz, Phill e minha mãe que me abraçou pedindo desculpas, como sempre fazendo uma cena.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

**POV EDWARD**

Assim que Bella adormeceu, sai da cama antes que uma das enfermeiras me colocasse pra fora do quarto, fiquei sentado na poltrona velando o sono dela, tranqüilo graças a Deus. O médico passou para ver como ela estava por volta de três da manhã, a pressão havia baixado e Bella poderia ir assim que acordasse.

O doutor Foster veio vê-la pela manhã, antes de deixarmos o hospital, ele próprio a examinou e proibiu sexo até segunda ordem, já era de se esperar devido ao pequeno sangramento. Ao chegarmos em casa encontramos todos lá, depois de um banho, a levei para a sala onde todos estavam.

- Nos deu um susto e tanto filha. – dizia Phill ao seu lado, Renée praticamente não a desgrudava de Bella o que deixou Rose um tanto enciumada.

- Desculpem, acabei estragando a noite.

- Não esquenta com isso Bellinha, o importante é que você e o meu sobrinho estão bem. – Emm disse piscando para Bella.

-Porque sobrinho? Pode muito bem ser uma linda garotinha. – Alice retrucou.

- Será um garotão, aposto!

- Pois eu tenho certeza de que será uma menina linda. – Bella revirou os olhos rindo, aqueles dois não se entendiam nunca. – Oh meu Deus, falando nisso, o coquetel é hoje, o que o médico disse?

- Ele me autorizou a ir, mas nada de ficar em pé por muito tempo, além do mais, Carlisle vai estar lá. – minha linda namorada disse piscando para ele. Logo depois do almoço, levei Bella lá pra cima, para que descansasse um pouco afinal a noite teríamos o coquetel.

Enquanto eu colocava a gravata, vi que Bella me olhava com certo encantamento. – O que foi, porque ta me olhando assim?

- Tem idéia do quanto fica lindo em um terno? – foi minha vez de estalar a língua como ela costumava fazer.

- É só um terno Bella!

- Pode até ser, mas ele ficou lindo em você, sem contar senhor Masen... – ela me puxou pela gravata, roçando seu nariz na linha do meu maxilar. – E este seu perfume é demais. - conhecia perfeitamente aquele olhar, ela estava excitada.

- Bella... Sabe que não podemos...

- Eu sei... Mas explica isso pro meu corpo, e vê-lo tão lindo, tão elegante e tão sexy, não está ajudando em nada. – com aquela tive que rir. – Não ria, estou falando sério Edward.

- Daremos um jeito nisso quando voltarmos, eu prometo.

- Como? Ouviu o que doutor Foster disse? Nada de sexo!

- Convencional talvez não... – seus olhos brilharam ainda mais ao me ouvir. – Agora vá se trocar, senão nos atrasamos, você não está ajudando muito ficando só de toalha, tem noção do quanto fica sexy assim?

- Tsc! Deixa de ser bobo Edward. – a ouvi dizer enquanto ia em direção do banheiro.

-Uau! – foi o que conseguir dizer quando ela saiu do closet, estava absurdamente linda em um vestido frente única vermelho que caia perfeitamente em seu corpo, moldando sua barriguinha linda. Seus cabelos presos em um coque meio frouxo, em seus lábios um batom vermelho, os deixando ainda mais tentadores. – Você está irresistivelmente linda!

- Alice o trouxe pra mim, gostou?

- Se eu gostei? Você está uma tentação Isabella.

-Tsc! Para com isso Edward, vamos? – a peguei em meus braços, mesmo sob protestos dela, não queria que ela fizesse esforço algum, ao chegarmos lá em baixo, Phill e Renée nos aguardavam.

- Olha só pra você... – disse Renée. – Está tão linda!

- Sua mãe tem razão Bella, você está linda, filha!

- Obrigada Phill, agora vamos? – Bella disse levemente corada.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

**POV BELLA**

E lá estávamos nós, já havia bastante gente, Jazz, Alice, Rose, Emm, Esme e Carlisle já estavam lá. Edward me ajudou a sair do carro enlaçando minha cintura em seguida, fez questão de me apresentar a cada um de seus funcionários. Mary estava lá com seu marido Collins, muito simpático por sinal, também fui apresentada a alguns de seus clientes, tudo estava perfeito até ela chegar.

Quando Tanya Denali chegou atraiu toda a atenção pra si, estava linda não se podia negar, vestia um Givenchy segundo Alice, o vestido era bem transparente, deixando muito do seu corpo em evidência.

- Ed, você está um espetáculo neste Gucci. – disse ao abraçá-lo com a maior intimidade.

- Obrigado Tanya, e você está radiante como sempre. – revirei os olhos com vontade de vomitar.

- São seus olhos doçura. – a vaca teve a cara de pau de piscar pra ele diante de todos. – Parabéns, sei que será bem sucedido nessa sua nova carreira, é excelente em tudo que faz. – era óbvio que a vadia falava com duplo sentido e não fui a única a notar. – Jasper, será muito bom tê-lo em Los Angeles... – disse se voltando para Jasper. – Soube que também virá pra cá Emm?

- Estou providenciando isso. – meu cunhado respondeu sério.

- Esme, Carl! – os cumprimentou passando por mim, ignorando, Alice e Rosalie, agradeci mentalmente por minha mãe e Phill não estarem ali. – Isabella? Vejo que está bem, andou ganhando peso querida? – travei minha mandíbula, para segurar a resposta que eu tinha na ponta da língua pra ela, minha vontade era de voar no pescoço daquela vadia, senti o aperto de Edward se intensificar em minha cintura.

- É natural quando se espera um filho. – os olhos azuis de Tanya arregalaram-se, ela olhou da minha barriga para Edward.

- Ela está grávida? – por mais que tentasse disfarçar, não conseguiu esconder seu espanto, eu me perguntava por que Edward não disse nada a ela? – Porque não me contou?

- Porque isso é um assunto que só diz respeito a nós... – respondi por ele. – Até onde sei meu namorado não lhe deve satisfações, pelo menos não de sua vida pessoal, estou certa? – ela me lançou um olhar mortal.

- Sabe perfeitamente que somos amigos, somos amigos há anos. – disse com ar de ofendida.

- Claro que sei, você faz questão de dizer isso a todo o momento, como se precisasse afirmar pra si mesma.

- O que quer dizer com isso?

- Bella...

- Que você pode até ser a amiga dele, mas eu sou a mulher dele, a qual ele escolheu para viver ao seu lado, para compartilhar a sua vida e sinceramente espero que saiba respeitar isso. Seja bem vinda, doçura! – sai de lá rebocando meu namorido comigo.

- Não precisava ter falado assim com ela. – me virei em um rompante, ele iria mesmo defendê-la?

- Você por acaso ouviu o que aquela... Aquela mulher disse? A insinuação que fez? – cuspi entre os dentes.

- Sabe que não pode ficar nervosa Bella...

- O que foi Edward, por acaso lhe agrada as insinuações dela?

- Não seja absurda Isabella!

- Acho melhor ir receber seus convidados, depois a gente conversa! – novamente cuspi entre os dentes saindo de perto dele antes que eu torcesse seu pescoço. – fui para junto de minha mãe e Phill.

- O que houve filha? Porque está com esse bico?

- Que bico? – me fiz de desentendida.

- Esse ai... – minha mãe disse olhando pelo salão. – E sou capaz de apostar que a chegada da prima de Esme tem tudo haver, não é?

- Mãe não começa ta bem? – falei impaciente.

- Adorei! – Rose sussurrou em meu ouvido ao se juntar a nós. – Colocou aquela vadia em seu lugar, você foi demais.

- Ele ta furioso comigo.

- Tsc, não esquenta, quando chegarem em casa você amansa a fera. – disse com aquele jeito Rosalie de ser, eu me perguntava como eu faria isso?

Olhei na direção dele que conversava com dois homens, parecia gente importante, Jasper e Emm estavam com ele. Carlisle veio me perguntar se estava tudo bem, se eu sentia alguma coisa e me pediu para sentar um pouco e foi exatamente o que eu fiz.

- Boa noite... – um homem alto loiro com lindos olhos azuis disse parado ao meu lado. – Lugar bacana esse aqui, acho que o Ed vai se dar bem.

- Boa noite, conhece Edward? – não me lembrava de ter visto aquele cara antes, de onde se conheciam?

- Há muito tempo, desde pirralhos pra ser exato, sou James, James Adams a seu dispor. – disse estendendo a mão pra mim, ao cumprimentá-lo, ele segurou firme minha mão a levando aos lábios, como Edward fez na primeira vez.

- Meu amigo é mesmo um homem de sorte, agora entendo porque abandonou tudo, uma mulher como você faz um cara perder a cabeça. – puxei minha mão de forma brusca, não gostei nenhum pouco do modo como ele falou comigo, muito menos do modo como me olhava. Só então me lembrei, Edward havia comentado que cresceu no orfanato com um tal de James e o Félix, e que ambos trabalhavam na mesma agência que ele, aquele cara era um... Ele era um garoto de programa, mas o que diabos fazia aqui?

- Com licença senhor Adams, foi um prazer conhecê-lo.

- O prazer foi meu minha cara, completamente meu. – disse com um sorriso sedutor.

- Com licença. – ele somente fez um aceno de cabeça, me olhando de um jeito desconcertante.

- Uau! – soltou Rose. – Quem era o gato?

- James, James Adams, pelo que entendi é amigo de Edward...

- Amigo? – disparou Alice. – Tem certeza disso, olha como o cara ta olhando pra você, ele ta praticamente te devorando com os olhos Isabella, que tipo de amigo é esse?

- Do tipo que faz programas. – sussurrei para as duas que tinhas as bocas escancaradas.

- E está a trabalho ou a passeio? – aquilo só poderia ter vindo da minha amada irmã.

-Como é que eu vou saber? Cortei o papo e sai o mais rápido possível de lá, viu o Edward? – perguntei olhando pelo saguão e nada dele.

- Deve estar com Jasper e Emmett, sabe como é, eles tem que dar atenção aos futuros clientes.

- Estou cansada e meus pés estão me matando neste salto.

-Vou chamar Mary, suba e descanse um pouco na sala de Edward.

- Excelente idéia, por isso é que eu te amo, Alice! Vou indo na frente, peça para que me encontre lá. – sai a francesa, meus pés estavam realmente me matando. Mary se encontrou comigo no acesso aos elevadores.

- Tudo bem Bella?

- Oh sim, só estou um pouco cansada e meus pés estão me matando, será que posso ficar um tempinho na sala de Edward?

- Claro que sim, venha, vou abri-la para você. – durante o caminho conversamos sobre a gravidez, falei sobre o susto que levamos, e Mary me disse que passou por isso em sua segunda gestação, dois sangramentos, um no início e outro no final, mas que tudo correu bem e Emily é a prova viva disto. – Se precisar de algo, é só me liga, aqui está o número. – disse anotando em um papel o deixando sobre a mesa.

- Obrigada Mary, pode avisar a Edward que estou aqui?

- Claro que sim, bom descanso. – disse ao sair fechando a porta atrás de si.

Eu adorava aquela sala, deslizei minha mão pela enorme mesa, e as lembranças daquela tarde me invadiram, o modo como fizemos amor sobre ela, assim como naquele sofá. Dei a volta e me sentei em sua cadeira, seu perfume estava impregnado ali, sorri ao ver dois porta retratos sobre a mesa, um com uma foto minha, e outro com uma foto de nós dois, era ali atrás daquela mesa que ele passava a maior parte do seu dia.

Retirei meus sapatos sentindo um alivio imediato nos pés, me deitei naquele sofá macio e confortável, ao me deitar foi que me dei conta do quanto estava cansada, talvez tivesse sido um erro ter vindo... Mas Edward precisava de mim, e, no entanto, agora está zangado comigo, tudo por causa daquela vadia da Tanya.

Fechei meus olhos entrando em um estado de relaxamento profundo, não cheguei a adormecer de verdade, era mais como um cochilo.

_- O que faz aqui? Esta área é restrita a festa é lá em baixo. _– despertei ao ouvir a voz de Edward, ele parecia irritado com algo.

_- Desculpe cara..._ – aquela voz não me era estranha. – _Só estava curioso, é um belo escritório, boa localização, é a Tanya quem está bancando tudo isto? _

_- Sabe muito bem que tenho meus próprios recursos. _

_- Sei, sempre foi o que mais faturou entre nós, sempre com as melhores clientes, as mais ricas as mais gostosas. _

"_**Como é que é?" **_– praticamente berrei mentalmente.

_- O que faz aqui James? Não me lembro de tê-lo convidado. _

_- Tenho meus contatos, estou acompanhando uma de suas antigas clientes, Charlotte Anderson, se lembra dela? _

"_**O que? Aquela vadia que ligou em casa atrás dele, ela está aqui? O que diabos ela veio fazer aqui?"**_

_- Charlotte? Aqui? _

_- Ela acaba de ficar viúva e pelo que entendi quer contratar você para cuidar de sua fortuna_.

_- E pelo que vejo isso te incomoda. _

_- Eu não me importo, sou pago para dar prazer a ela, o resto não me interessa. Mas falando em prazer, tive o imenso prazer de conhecer sua namorada. _

_- Fique longe dela!_ – Edward rugiu.

_- Wow! Pelo visto ela é mesmo importante pra você, nunca vi você assim por causa de uma mulher, o que ela tem de tão especial? _

_- Estou avisando James, não ouse colocar essas suas mãos imundas nela, ou eu... _

_- Ou você o que Ed? Ela é um pouco arredia, mas é linda e gostosa pra caralho, você sempre teve bom gosto para mulheres. _

_- Olha como fala da minha mulher. – _a voz de Edward saiu distorcida.

_-E a Tanya nisso tudo? _

_- O que tem ela? _

_- Sua mulher aceita de boa? _

_- Eu não tenho nada com a Tanya faz tempo, e você sabe disso. _

_- Ah qual é Ed, sabe perfeitamente que ela é completamente apaixonada por você. _

_- Sei disso... – _como é que é? Ele sabe e continua a mantendo por perto? – _Mas insisto, somos amigos, acima de tudo, trabalho com ela e sei perfeitamente separar as coisas, deixei muito claro a ela o quanto amo minha mulher. _

_- Ama? Não era você que dizia que jamais se apaixonaria? Que o amor não levava a nada, que jamais se envolveria? _

_- As coisas mudam James, além do mais Bella é diferente de qualquer outra mulher que tenha conhecido. _

_- O que uma garota de cidade pequena pode ter de tão diferente Edward? Ela é uma gracinha, mas já esteve com mulheres de parar o transito, Tanya é uma delas e ela gosta mesmo de você. _– senti um enorme nó se formar em minha garganta._ – Sua namorada sabe sobre o seu passado? _

_- Sabe. _

_-Sabe o que rolou entre você e Tanya? _

_- Sabe o necessário. – _como é que é?

_- Sinceramente espero que se de bem nesse tua nova jornada, pessoalmente achei muito bom o fato de ter se aposentado, estou com a agenda lotada. _

_- Bom pra você. _

_- Vi que Bella está grávida, acho que entendo esta tua mudança, afinal de contas, um filho muda tudo. _

_- Minha decisão foi muito antes de saber que ela estava grávida, foi por ela, somente por ela que desisti desta vida. _

_- Espero que ela valha à pena. _

_-Ela vale, pode apostar que vale. _

_- Se cuida cara, a gente se cruza por ai. _

_- Juízo James_. – ouvi uma risadinha e o som do elevador, em seguida, Edward entrou e devido à penumbra da sala não me viu ali. Foi em direção a sua mesa e se jogou em sua cadeira, bufou alto esfregando as mãos em seu rosto, provavelmente não sabia que eu estava aqui.

- Noite difícil? – ele se sobressaltou devido ao susto.

- Bella? O que faz aqui?

- Estava cansada demais, com os pés doendo, pedi a Mary que me deixasse ficar um pouco aqui, pedi pra que te avisasse.

- Não falei com ela, você me assustou.

- Desculpe, não foi minha intenção.

- Desculpe se te acordei, eu não sabia que estava aqui, como se sente? – disse se levantando, vindo em minha direção.

- Estou bem, eu ouvi Edward... – ele franziu o cenho. – Sua discussão com James, eu não estava dormindo, eu ouvi tudo. – vi meu namorido engolir seco.

- Ouviu?

_-_ O que você quis dizer com... Somente o necessário? Que tipo de relação você tem com Tanya? O que diabos há entre vocês, eu quero a verdade Edward? O que há entre Tanya Denali e você e porque aquele homem acha que Tanya está bancando tudo isso?

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*


	24. DISCUSSÕES E MAIS DISCUSSÕES

**Obrigada pela compreensão e pelas reviews! **

* * *

**CAPITULO XX**

**POV EDWARD**

- Cara a Bellinha tá uma fera contigo. – Emm disse assim que me juntei a ele e Jasper.

- Ela não precisava ter falado daquele jeito com Tanya...

- Não? Desculpa cara, mas todo mundo sacou o duplo sentido de suas palavras, talvez se ela não tivesse provocado Bella, agora vamos, temos que fazer uma social. – assenti somente indo com ele e Emm cumprimentar alguns dos convidados.

Pela minha visão periférica vi Bella com sua mãe, Rose e Alice, Phill estava com elas, a surpreendi me olhando enquanto conversava com um cliente de Jasper. Carlisle se juntou a ela, o que me deixou mais tranqüilo, depois me entenderia com ela.

O papo fluía bem, recebi vários elogios de Jasper e Emm, havia muitos clientes em potencial ali, o que era muito bom para a empresa, olhei em volta e nada de Bella, vi Rose e Alice conversando com alguns dos convidados, mas nada dela. As coisas estavam mais tranqüilas e achei melhor dar uma subida até minha sala, queria pensar um pouco, relaxar antes de ter que encarar outro papo sobre investimentos entre outras coisas.

Discretamente fui em direção aos elevadores, eu realmente estava exausto, e ainda teria que encarar o mau humor de Bella. Assim que as portas se abriram no meu andar me deparei com a pessoa mais improvável.

- O que faz aqui? Esta área é restrita a festa é lá em baixo. – o que diabos James fazia aqui, e o pior, aqui em cima?

- Desculpe cara, só estava curioso, é um belo escritório, boa localização, é a Tanya quem está bancando tudo isto? – minhas mãos cerraram em punho, James sempre teve inveja de mim e nunca fez questão de esconder, o incomodava o fato de Tanya e eu mantermos uma amizade, mesmo depois de transarmos por tanto tempo.

- Sabe muito bem que tenho meus próprios recursos.

- Sei, sempre foi o que mais faturou entre nós, sempre com as melhores clientes, as mais ricas as mais gostosas.

- O que faz aqui James? Não me lembro de tê-lo convidado.

- Tenho meus contatos, estou acompanhando uma de suas antigas clientes, Charlotte Anderson, se lembra dela? - Puta que o pariu, o que diabos Charlotte veio fazer aqui?

- Charlotte? Aqui?

- Ela acaba de ficar viúva e pelo que entendi quer contratar você para cuidar de sua fortuna.

- E pelo que vejo isso te incomoda.

- Eu não me importo, sou pago para dar prazer a ela, o resto não me interessa. Mas falando em prazer, tive o imenso prazer de conhecer sua namorada. – senti meu sangue ferver, ele esteve com Bella?

- Fique longe dela!

- Wow! Pelo visto ela é mesmo importante pra você, nunca vi você assim por causa de uma mulher, o que ela tem de tão especial?

"_**Jamais diria a um cara como você!"**_- respondi mentalmente. - Estou avisando James, não ouse colocar essas suas mãos imundas nela, ou eu...

- Ou você o que Ed? Ela é um pouco arredia, mas é linda e gostosa pra caralho... – ouvi-lo falar daquela forma de Bella me deixou cego de raiva. - Você sempre teve bom gosto para mulheres.

- Olha como fala da minha mulher. – eu estava no meu limite.

-E a Tanya nisso tudo?

- O que tem ela?

- Sua mulher aceita de boa?

- Eu não tenho nada com a Tanya faz tempo, e você sabe disso.

- Ah qual é Ed, sabe perfeitamente que ela é completamente apaixonada por você. – esfreguei as mãos em meu rosto em sinal de irritação e ele notou.

- Sei disso, mas insisto, somos amigos acima de tudo, trabalho com ela e sei perfeitamente separar as coisas, deixei muito claro a ela o quanto amo minha mulher.

- Ama? Não era você que dizia que jamais se apaixonaria?Que o amor não levava a nada, que jamais se envolveria?

- As coisas mudam James, além do mais Bella é diferente de qualquer outra mulher que tenha conhecido.

- O que uma garota de cidade pequena pode ter de tão diferente Edward? Ela é uma gracinha, mas já esteve com mulheres de parar o transito, Tanya é uma delas e ela gosta mesmo de você. Sua namorada sabe sobre o seu passado?

- Sabe.

-Sabe o que rolou entre você e Tanya?

- Sabe o necessário.

- Sinceramente espero que se de bem nessa tua nova jornada, pessoalmente achei muito bom o fato de ter se aposentado, estou com a agenda lotada.

- Bom pra você.

- Vi que Bella está grávida, acho que entendo esta tua mudança, afinal de contas, um filho muda tudo.

- Minha decisão foi muito antes de saber que ela estava grávida, foi por ela, somente por ela que desisti desta vida.

- Espero que ela valha à pena.

-Ela vale, pode apostar que vale.

- Se cuida cara, a gente se cruza por ai. – sempre houve uma rivalidade natural entre ele e eu, mas lá no fundo eu gostava dele, afinal James era o que eu tinha mais próximo de um irmão.

- Juízo James. – ele sorriu sínico, indo em direção aos elevadores, virei nos calcanhares entrando em minha sala que estava na até minha mesa e me joguei em minha cadeira, esfreguei minhas mãos pelo rosto desejando uma bebida, naquele momento eu precisava de uma dose.

- Noite difícil? – não sei como descrever o tamanho do susto que levei, Bella estava ali na penumbra sentada no sofá.

- Bella? O que faz aqui? – o que diabos ela fazia aqui?

- Estava cansada demais, com os pés doendo, pedi a Mary que me deixasse ficar um pouco aqui, pedi pra que te avisasse. – ela caminhou até o interruptor acendendo as luzes.

- Não falei com ela, você me assustou. – falei levando a mão ao peito.

- Desculpe, não foi minha intenção. – ela se aproximou da mesa, apoiando suas mãos sobre ela, me encarava séria.

- Desculpe se te acordei, eu não sabia que estava aqui, como se sente? – disse me levantando, indo em sua direção.

- Estou bem, eu ouvi Edward... – estanquei ao ouvi-la. – Sua discussão com James, eu não estava dormindo, eu ouvi tudo.

"_**Fudeu!" **_- pensei comigo mesmo.

- Ouviu?

- O que você quis dizer com... Somente o necessário? Que tipo de relação você tem com Tanya? O que diabos há entre vocês, eu quero a verdade Edward? O que há entre Tanya Denali e você e porque aquele homem acha que Tanya está bancando tudo isso?

- Não há nada entre nós, quero dizer, somos amigos Bella, é somente isso!

- NÃO MINTA PRA MIM EDWRAD! – gritou perdendo o controle, seu rosto estava molhado, e eu me perguntava como a faria entender.

- Bella, se acalme, não pode se exaltar, ouviu o que Foster disse.

- Tem razão. – disse secando o rosto, pegou seus sapatos em uma das mãos e com a outra pegou o telefone.

- O que está fazendo? – perguntei tentando me aproximar.

- Não ouse me tocar! – cuspiu furiosa, ela olhou o número em um cartão sobre a mesa. – Mary? Pode me fazer um favor? Peça um taxi pra mim, há alguma saída daqui que não seja pelo saguão? Ótimo, me encontre no hall dos elevadores, obrigada Mary.

- Não pode ir assim Bella, precisamos conversar, por favor, me escuta. – o que aquela maluca ia fazer? – Não há nada entre nós além de uma amizade eu juro Bella.

- Você tem seus futuros clientes para atender, pelo que ouvi Charlotte Anderson veio em pessoa ver se o seu garoto preferido está à disposição. – confesso que ouvir aquilo foi pior que um chute nas bolas, talvez tivesse doido menos.

- Eu não sabia, juro que não a vi Bella, eu...

- Tenho que ir, eu preciso de um tempo Edward, preciso me acalmar, preciso ficar sozinha.

- O que você quer dizer com isso? Vai estar em casa quando eu chegar, não vai?

- Sim, mas não no seu quarto, estarei na minha sala, me ajeito por lá mesmo esta noite, tenha uma boa noite Edward.

- Vou com você, eu...

- NÃO! Você não vai Edward, não pode!- Bella nunca havia falado comigo daquela forma. - Jazz e Emm precisam de você aqui com eles, então coloque um sorriso nessa sua cara e desça para ter com seus convidados, vou sair à francesa. – disse saindo porta a fora sem me dar sequer a chance de me explicar. Eu tremia tamanha a raiva que sentia, aquilo não poderia ter acontecido, não agora com Bella se recuperando de um quase aborto.

- Maldição! Porque justo agora? – praticamente berrei socando a mesa que tremeu sob meu punho.

- Edward? – ouvi Emmett me chamar. - Cara o que aconteceu? Porque subiu? – disparou entrando em minha sala. - O que aconteceu com você?

- Bella... Nós acabamos discutindo novamente... Quero dizer ela saiu furiosa, não me deixou explicar...

- Explicar o que cara?O que tá rolando?

- Eu queria dar um tempo de toda aquela agitação, então subi pra tomar um ar, ficar sozinho, quando cheguei encontrei James circulando ai fora.

- James? Quem é James? E o que ele fazia aqui em cima?

- James é um amigo meu, nós crescemos juntos, eu, ele e Félix...

- Aquele da boate?

- Este mesmo.

- Então o cara também é?

- Sim Emm, ele também é um garoto de programa, e está acompanhando uma ex-cliente minha, a mesma que ligou lá pra casa.

- Ela tá lá em baixo?

- Provavelmente, eu não a vi, realmente não os tinha visto chegar, mas isso não é o pior.

- Tem mais? – perguntou chocado.

- Bella estava aqui, eu não sabia e acabei tendo uma discussão com James, falamos sobre coisas que... Bella ouviu tudo e ficou furiosa.

- Onde ela está? – seu tom foi preocupado.

- Desceu, pediu para Mary providenciar um taxi, não quer me ouvir, não quer me ver, pediu um tempo.

- Mas o que diabos ela ouviu pra ficar assim?

-James fez insinuações, ele insinuou que Tanya me ajudou a montar o escritório, insinuou que somos amantes, perguntou se Bella aceita o que rola entre a gente...

- E o que diabos rola entre vocês cara?

- Nada! Eu juro Emm, não rola nada, ela é minha amiga, nada mais que isso.

- Desculpa cara, mas ta na cara que aquela lá ta a fim de você, não é possível que você sendo um cara descolado, não tenha notado.

- Eu sei o que ela sente por mim, mas isso não muda o fato de sermos amigos, deixei claro a ela que não é correspondida, que sua amizade é tudo que me interessa, mas James não entende e Bella parece não entender também.

-Viu como ela quase avançou nela quando chegou, a Bellinha detesta Tanya, e tem seus motivos.

- Eu sei, mas não posso dar as costas para ela agora, Tanya sempre me apoiou, me ajudou em momentos difíceis, temos uma ligação especial, mas há muito tempo não transamos. Ela estava comprometida e sexo foi uma coisa que nunca me faltou, se é que me entende.

- De tempo a ela, a Bellinha deve estar com a cabeça quente, deixa a coisa esfriar, daí vocês conversam, vai por mim, conheço aquela cabeça dura, vai ser melhor assim. Agora vai dar um jeito nesse seu cabelo e vamos descer, estão sentindo sua falta por lá. – assenti indo em direção ao banheiro.

- O que eu digo a Renée e ao Phill?

- É melhor não dizer nada, deixa comigo, vou avisar a tampinha, ela sabe lidar com isso.

- Alice vai me esfolar vivo.

- Ah isso vai mesmo, e Rose então, não quero estar na tua pele, mas fique tranqüilo, não farão nada até o ultimo convidado se retirar, então temos tempo. – revirei os olhos me recompondo, descemos em absoluto silêncio, ao entrarmos no saguão tudo parecia tranqüilo, assim que nos viu Alice veio para junto de nós.

- O senhor pode me dizer o porquê da minha prima sair pela porta dos fundos aos prantos? – disparou em um fôlego só, sem nem fazer uma pausa pra respirar.

- Você a viu?

- Claro que eu a vi, sua secretária não sabia o que fazer para acalmá-la, estava entrando em pânico. – ela me encarava de um jeito assustador.

- Preciso ir pra casa, preciso vê-la, falar com ela...

- Não! – me repreendeu como quem repreende um garoto. – Esme e Carlisle estão com ela, não se preocupe, saíram a francesa, depois o senhor vai me explicar direitinho o que diabos aconteceu lá em cima. Por ora coloque um sorriso nessa sua carainha linda e de uma circulada.

- Eu disse! – Emm sussurrou assim que ela saiu. – Jazz vai se casar com um sargento! – com aquela tive que rir, indo circular pelo saguão.

- Edward, há quanto tempo querido! – Charlotte disse ao me cumprimentar.

- Charlotte, confesso que estou surpreso em vê-la aqui.

- Não poderia deixar de prestigiar um amigo tão querido como você. – disse tocando meu rosto. – Virei fazer uma visita, acabo de herdar alguns milhões e soube que você é muito bom com finanças.

- Mexo com a área comercial e jurídica de algumas empresas, não sou administrador, muito menos corretor. – a corrigi.

- Mas Tanya disse que vem fazendo um excelente trabalho com ela.

- Exagero dela, somente a auxilio com alguns contratos, nada de mais.

- Edward está sendo modesto cherry. – James disse se metendo na conversa.

- Meu champanhe acabou querido, providencie outro! – disse lhe estendendo a taça, sem nem ao menos olhá-lo.

- Se quiser posso lhe indicar um excelente administrador, tenho certeza de que ele adorará cuidar de suas finanças.

- Mas eu queria você! – insistiu segurando meu braço, o que chamou a atenção de algumas pessoas, inclusive minha sogra e Phill.

- Me acompanhe, por favor, senhora Anderson! – pedi em um tom audível a conduzindo para perto do hall dos elevadores.

- O que pensa que está fazendo Charlotte? Nem mesmo quando era seu garoto, permitia que falasse assim comigo, enlouqueceu? – cuspi furioso.

- Me desculpe querido, mas você não tem idéia da falta que sinto de você, eu...

- Deixei bem claro que não estou mais neste ramo, então não ouse ligar novamente para minha casa, ouviu bem?

- O que foi, sua garotinha não gostou de...

- Cala essa boca! E não ouse falar da minha mulher ouviu bem, Isabella não é minha garotinha, é minha mulher, minha futura esposa, Charlotte, ouviu bem? Futura esposa.

- Mas eu posso te dar uma vida de rei.

- Eu não quero uma vida de rei, quero uma vida ao lado dela, consegue compreender? Eu espero que sim, tenha uma boa noite Charlotte!

- Posso acabar com você garoto, com um estalar de dedos! – ameaçou.

- Tente, tenho certeza de que os filhos do falecido vão adorar saber uma coisinha ou duas de sua madrasta, vai mesmo correr o risco de perder sua fortuna, cherry? - ela empinou o nariz e saiu batendo o salto, sinceramente eu estava farto dessas madames mimadas. Ao me virar me deparei com Alice, ela estava séria e me olhava de um jeito estranho.

- O que foi Alice?

- Estou tão orgulhosa de você... – disse pulando em cima de mim, me envolvendo em seus pequenos braços. – Colocou aquela vadia máster em seu lugar, foi essa ai quem ligou pra sua casa, não foi?

- Foi.

- Vadia! Minha prima ficaria orgulhosa de você.

- Acha mesmo? Ela nem sequer quer me ver.

- Não sei o que houve entre vocês lá em cima, mas te digo uma coisa Edward, dê tempo a ela, Bella te ama, e não é pouco, seja o que for vai passar meu amigo. E verá que isso só serviu para fortalecer ainda mais o amor que sentem um pelo outro.

- Deus te ouça, Alice, que Deus te ouça.

Finalmente aquele tormento teve fim, Renée e Phill vieram comigo, Alice havia dito a eles que Bella não se sentiu muito bem e saiu à francesa, e que Esme e Carlisle a acompanharam. Ao entrar em casa encontramos Carlisle e Esme na sala, nos aguardando.

- Como ela está? – perguntei a Carlisle.

- Agora está bem, esteve bem agitada, mas agora Bella está bem, ambos estão, não se preocupe.

-Fique tranqüilo, a ajudei com o banho e Carl a medicou... – disse Esme, pelo olhar e suas palavras medidas, não havia dúvidas de que sabia o que realmente havia acontecido.

-Acho melhor deixar para vê-la amanhã, então. – Renée disse com uma pontada de decepção.

- Será melhor assim Renée, qualquer coisa é só me chamar, virei o mais rápido que puder. – Carlisle se apressou em dizer.

- Vamos querida, amanhã você fala com Bella. – minha sogra assentiu subindo com Phill.

- Obrigado Carlisle, Esme, obrigado por cuidarem dela pra mim. – agradeci assim que os dois subiram.

- Sinceramente não sei o que houve entre vocês, mas Bella está furiosa, não foi nada fácil conseguir acalmá-la. – Carlisle disse, seu tom era de reprovação.

- Ela insistiu em dormir em sua sala, não quis subir para sua suíte, está muito abalada, a pobrezinha chorou muito e no estado dela isso não é nada bom. – somente assenti para Esme.

- Acha que posso vê-la?

- Ela não vai acordar tão cedo. – assegurou Carlisle.

- Obrigado por tudo, foi um mal entendido, mas Bella simplesmente não me deixa falar, saiu furiosa de lá.

- Dê tempo a ela, pense no filho de vocês, deixem para acertar suas diferenças depois que ela estiver bem, sem risco algum.

- Ainda há risco?

- Se continuar nervosa e agitada como estava, não tenha dúvidas, Foster vai mantê-la no hospital.

- Entendo. – nos despedimos novamente, tranquei tudo assim que saíram e subi parando na sala dela. Abri a porta com cuidado, Bella dormia serena no sofá cama, cuidadosamente me aproximei dela, hesitante em tocar seus cabelos, tão macios e cheirosos. Levei uma mexa ao nariz inalando seu aroma agradável de morango, toquei seu rosto, tão calmo, tão sereno, diferente de horas atrás. Toquei seus lábios com os meus, um simples roçar, depositando um beijo em sua testa em seguida.

- Eu te amo Bella, por favor, não me odeie pelo que fui, não me deixe meu amor, eu não suportaria ficar sem você. – sussurrei de olhos fechados.

- Não vou a lugar algum Edward... – sua voz saiu sonolenta, abri meus olhos me deparando com aqueles lindos orbes castanhos. – Desde que você seja sincero comigo, continuarmos juntos, vai depender exclusivamente de você.

- Faço o que quiser Bella, o que quiser. – minha voz saiu embargada. – O que quiser meu amor.

- Primeiro vá tomar um banho... – disse torcendo o nariz. – Porque seu Gucci está cheirando a perfume e cigarro... – não contive o riso. – E isso tá me deixando enjoada. – Em segundo vá pra cama, você tá péssimo!

- Vai mesmo ficar aqui?

- Vou, depois teremos uma longa conversa senhor Masen, longa e definitiva, mas isso quando estivermos somente você e eu. - somente assenti me levantando. - Agora vá, que esse cheiro está me matando.

Sai de lá sentindo meu coração apertado, um nó se fez em minha garganta e ele aumentava à medida que eu me aproximava do meu quarto. Livrei-me daquele terno, entrando no chuveiro, deixei a água cair sobre o meu corpo, me perguntando como em questão de horas minha vida virou de cabeça para baixo?

Enfiei-me em uma camiseta e um short e me joguei na cama, rolei de um lado para outro, sentia falta dela ali, eu simplesmente não conseguia dormir sem Bella estar nos meus braços. Peguei meu travesseiro e desci até a sala dela, entrei sem fazer barulho e me deitei ao seu lado.

- Mas o que? O que faz aqui Edward?

- Não consigo ficar sozinho naquele quarto, naquela cama, não consigo adormecer sem você nos meus braços, me deixa ficar aqui, por favor. – Bella não se virou, também não disse nada, somente se moveu pra frente me dando espaço, passei meu braço por sua cintura, repousando minha mão em seu ventre, afundando meu rosto em seus cabelos, só então me entreguei ao sono.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

**POV BELLA**

Assim que entrei no elevador o choro veio descontrolado, eu tentava me acalmar, mas as coisas que ouvi ecoavam em minha mente, quando as portas do elevador se abriram, Mary me olhou assustada.

- Bella? O que houve? Meu Deus porque está assim?

- Preciso sair daqui Mary, me ajude, por favor.

- Claro! – vi quando ela sacou o celular, segundos depois Alice apareceu vinda de não sei onde.

- O que diabos aconteceu? Era pra você relaxar, e, no entanto, olha pra você criatura.

- Preciso ir pra casa Alice, depois conversamos está bem?

- Não pode ir sozinha Bella, ainda mais neste estado. Leve-a até a saída, me aguarde lá. – ordenou a Mary.

- O que vai fazer Alice?

- Vou chamar Carlisle, ele precisa dar uma olhada em você, quer ir pra casa, tudo bem, mas vou pedir que ele a acompanhe. – somente assenti indo com Mary, Alice reapareceu minutos depois com Carlisle desta vez.

- O que aconteceu? – disparou vindo pra junto de mim. – Sabe que não pode se estressar, meu Deus, Bella. – dizia enquanto segurava meu pulso. – Sua pressão está um pouco alta, vamos pra casa agora, Esme foi pegar o carro. – ele me ajudou a ir até o carro, foi comigo no banco de trás enquanto Esme guiava.

Assim que chegamos, Esme me ajudou a subir, mas me neguei a ir para o nosso quarto, ela subiu e pegou uma troca de roupa pra mim, enquanto eu fui para a minha sala. Esme me ajudou com o banho, e em nenhum momento fez perguntas, era isso que eu adorava nela e em Carlisle.

- Sente-se melhor? – somente assenti. – Quer falar sobre o que houve? –contei a ela o que ouvi, falei sobre a discussão com Edward.

- Sei que não deve ser fácil conviver com o passado dele, mas foi você mesma quem disse que não deixaria isso afetar o que sentem um pelo outro está lembrada?

- Mas ele mentiu pra mim.

- Pelo que entendi Bella, Edward pode ter omitido alguns detalhes, e talvez tenha seus motivos, não o estou defendendo, longe disto. Se eu fosse você pensaria em seu filho em primeiro lugar, deixaria esta conversa pra depois, quando estiverem a sós. Pense bem filha, reflita, acha mesmo que ele tem um caso com Tanya? Sinceramente acho que não, porque aquele rapaz é completamente louco por você, ele mudou completamente sua vida por você, isso deve contar, não acha? – somente assenti.

Carlisle me medicou, e também me passou um belo pito, dizendo que tenho que pensar no meu bebê, que tenho que me manter calma e serena se eu quiser que essa gravidez vingue. Ele foi duro, mas estava coberto de razão e sei que só estava preocupado comigo. O remédio não demorou a surtir efeito e simplesmente apaguei.

Meu estômago revirou ao sentir um cheiro forte de perfume, cigarro e bebida, a gravidez fez com que eu me tornasse um perdigueiro. Senti alguém tocar meu rosto, eu conhecia bem aquele toque, meu corpo todo reagiu a ele, mas continuei de olhos fechados. Seus lábios roçaram aos meus, em seguida os senti em minha testa.

- Eu te amo Bella, por favor, não me odeie pelo que fui, não me deixe meu amor, eu não suportaria ficar sem você. – o ouvi sussurrar, eu ainda estava magoada, mas a raiva a fúria havia passado, mesmo com a penumbra pude ver que seus olhos estavam fechados.

- Não vou a lugar algum Edward... – ele abriu os olhos, me olhava com um misto de espanto e medo. - Desde que você seja sincero comigo, continuarmos juntos vai depender exclusivamente de você. – precisava deixar isso claro a ele, não queria mentiras entre nós, as acusações de James eram graves, eu mesma não conseguia entender essa ligação entre ele e Tanya.

- Faço o que quiser Bella, o que quiser. – sua voz estava embargada e aquilo me desarmou. – O que quiser meu amor.

- Primeiro vá tomar um banho... – Deus, aquele cheiro estava me matando. – Porque seu Gucci está cheirando a perfume e cigarro e isso tá me deixando enjoada. Em segundo vá pra cama, você tá péssimo!

- Vai mesmo ficar aqui?

- Vou, depois teremos uma longa conversa senhor Masen, longa e definitiva, mas isso quando estivermos somente você e eu. – ele assentiu se levantando, seu semblante era de cortar o coração. - Agora vá que esse cheiro está me matando.

Edward se foi sem contestar, tentei não pensar naquele assunto, pelo bem do meu filho, acabei adormecendo novamente. Despertei ao sentir alguém se deitar ao meu lado.

- Mas o que? O que faz aqui Edward? – exigi já que o fato de eu estar aqui era porque queria um tempo sozinha.

- Não consigo ficar sozinho naquele quarto, naquela cama, não consigo adormecer sem você nos meus braços, me deixa ficar aqui, por favor. – pediu com desespero, não disse uma só palavra, somente dei espaço a ele que me envolveu em seus braços, afundando seu rosto em meus cabelos, e confesso que não havia no mundo sensação melhor.

Acordei cedo e o deixei dormir, ele parecia realmente exausto, fiquei um tempo ali, somente observando aquele rosto de traços tão perfeitos, tão lindo. Depois de fazer minha higiene pessoal, desci encontrando minha mãe na cozinha, ela tentava fazer um café.

- Perdida dona Esme? – brinquei a assustando.

- Oh filha, sabe que não sou muito boa com essas coisas. – disse vindo pra junto de mim. – Como está, Alice disse que não se sentiu muito bem ontem?

- Foi só um mal estar passageiro, estou bem, não se preocupe. – preparei o café da manhã para nós e em seguida fomos dar uma volta na praia.

- Esse lugar é mesmo incrível. – ela olhava para o horizonte. – Ele te ama Bella... – disse do nada. – Aquele rapaz te ama acima de tudo, jamais vi o Black olhar pra você como Edward olha.

- Como?

- Como se você fosse a razão por ele estar aqui, como se estivesse pronto a levar uma bala por você se preciso. Quando fala de você, é com uma intensidade, não se vê amor assim por ai Bella, deu muita sorte filha. – confesso que aquelas palavras me surpreenderam. – Não deve ser fácil conviver com o passado dele, digo por aquela mulher a Tanya, sem contar na clientela dele, mas se o ama, deve colocar uma pedra sobre esse passado e viver o presente, compreende?

Minha mãe me surpreendeu, suas palavras foram muito importantes pra mim, principalmente naquele momento tão complicado que eu estava passando. Dona Renée era mesmo uma caixinha de surpresas.

Reunimos-nos para o almoço, Edward estava com Phill, Emm, Jazz e Carlisle, mas parecia distante, preocupado, pensativo.

- E ai? Vai me contar o que houve? – Alice perguntou discretamente sentando-se ao meu lado. – Vai ficar ai olhando pra ele de longe? Mal trocaram algumas palavras.

- É complicado.

- Descomplica Bella. – disse me encarando. – Realmente não sei o que houve entre vocês lá em cima, mas vou te dizer o que vi. Eu vi um cara arrasado, tendo que colocar um sorriso na cara e encarar uma centena de convidados sozinho. Vi Edward ser assediado pela tal mocréia que andou ligando pra cá.

- Charlotte Anderson?

- Esta mesma, ela estava acompanhada daquele cara que falou com você.

- James?

- Este mesmo, e eu presenciei seu namorado a colocando em seu devido lugar, sentiria tanto orgulho dele, eu senti.

- O que ele fez?

- A vadia o ameaçou, quando ele se recusou a trabalhar com ela, Edward revidou na mesma moeda, ele a desafiou, e a vadia recuou com o rabo entre as pernas. Sem contar que quando ela mencionou você, ele quase a engoliu.

- Jura?

- Juro! Então, vai me dizer o que ta rolando?

- Vai ficar por aqui?

- Sim, volto só na quarta.

- Depois conversamos tá bem? – ela somente assentiu.

Carlisle, Esme, Phill, minha mãe, Rose e Emm voltaram para Forks. Já Alice e Jazz ficariam até quarta feira, nós os levamos até o aeroporto, em seguida Alice nos chamou para irmos até a casa deles. Uma vez lá a maluca praticamente me arrastou pro seu quarto.

- Agora desembucha Isabella? O que diabos aconteceu ontem? – contei a ela tudo que aconteceu, até nos encontrarmos lá em baixo, também falei sobre minha conversa com Esme, assim como as coisas que minha mãe disse. Também contei sobre ontem, quando Edward chegou e o fato dele ter pedido pra dormir comigo. – minha prima estava milagrosamente calada, me encarando de forma estranha.

- O que você acha?

- Essa história dele e da Tanya é mesmo meio enrolada, mas no fundo, acredita que ele tenha algo com ela?

- Sinceramente acredito que não, mas Edward foi claro quando disse a James que me contou o necessário sobre ele e Tanya e isso me consome Alice, o que diabos houve entre eles?

-Acha mesmo que está preparada para ouvir?

- Estando ou não, preciso da verdade, não podemos deixar isso entre nós, concorda?

- Você tem razão, estou aqui se acaso precisar.

- Obrigada! – agradeci a abraçando, fomos a pé pra casa, um caminhando ao lado do outro, em um silêncio absoluto. Assim que chegamos Edward desceu para a adega e voltou com uma garrafa de vodka indo em direção ao seu escritório. – Precisamos conversar.

- Não to a fim de discutir agora, Bella. – disse sem ao menos se virar.

- Também não quero discutir, só quero conversar com você, pode ser? - Edward bufou impaciente, esfregando uma das mãos pelo rosto, visivelmente impaciente, com certeza estava irritado. – O que foi aquilo com James? Porque ele insinuou que Tanya estava te bancando? O que houve realmente entre você e aquela mulher, Edward?

-Inferno!- sobressaltei ao ouvir o estrondo que a garrafa fez ao estourar contra a parede, tamanha a força com que ele a arremessou. Confesso que fiquei assustada com sua reação, jamais o tinha visto tão bravo. Maldito seja! – praguejou. – Acha mesmo que sou bancado por Tanya? Você por acaso acha que foi ela quem bancou tudo isso?- falou apontando para a casa. – Quer a verdade Isabella, espero que esteja mesmo pronta para ouvir a verdade. – eu me perguntava o que ele queria dizer com aquilo.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*


	25. VOCÊ NÃO ESTÁ PRONTA PARA A VERDADE!

**Desculpem pela bagunça, mas estou postando a medida que **

**os capítulos ficam prontos, sem cronograma! **

**Espero que gostem, beijos Lú. **

* * *

**CAPITULO XXI**

**POV BELLA cont. **

- Você não conhece James... – cuspiu furioso. – Não faz idéia de como aquela mente funciona! Nunca dei muita importância, porque éramos amigos, eu, ele e Félix, sempre juntos, apesar de tudo.

- Do que você tá falando?

- Quando éramos garotos costumavam compartilhar tudo... – disse ignorando minha pergunta. - Mas James nunca estava satisfeito com o que possuía, sempre incomodado com o que eu tinha, com o que conquistava. Perdi meus pais aos doze anos, só recebi o que me era direito aos vinte e um, essa grana ficou no banco, rendendo juros durante nove anos! Eu sempre guardei boa parte do que faturava com os meus programas, foi assim que consegui tudo que possuo.

- Eu...

- Nunca explorei minhas clientes, eu tinha o meu preço, nunca aceitei agrados, a não ser no início, uma roupa, um terno, um relógio, ou talvez um perfume, mas depois nem isso! – eu parecia congelada, simplesmente não conseguia me mover, ele andava de um lado para outro completamente descontrolado, jamais o vi daquele jeito.

- Porque se tornou um garoto de programa se seus pais te deixaram tudo? – minha voz não passou de um sussurro.

- Porque eu gostava! – aquela resposta me surpreendeu. - Eu era um garoto de dezessete anos, as mulheres mais velhas me pagavam muito bem por uma boa transa... E modéstia parte, sempre fui muito bom nisso! – sempre pensei que ele tivesse entrado nessa por necessidade, não por prazer. – Eu... – Edward estava visivelmente irritado e impaciente. - Eu realmente lidava bem com isso, gostava do que fazia, eu havia encontrado algo em que eu era realmente bom e jamais me arrependi da vida que eu levava... Até conhecer você! Você me fez desejar algo novo, diferente, algo que jamais tive. – ele soltou um longo suspiro, seus olhos estavam fechados e Edwrad apertava com força o ossinho do nariz entre os olhos. – Eu te amo... Mas simplesmente não posso apagar o que fui Bella, tenho uma bagagem pesada, talvez pesada demais pra você...

- Edward, eu... – me calei quando ele meneou a cabeça fazendo sinal para eu me calar.

-Só me escuta, tá bem? – assenti compulsivamente, sentindo o nó em minha garganta cada vez maior. – Eu vivi dez anos como um garoto de programa, e pra ser sincero eu perdi a conta de com quantas mulheres eu transei... Mais de uma centena talvez... – disse dando de ombros, senti as lágrimas escorrerem pelo meu rosto, ele parou diante de mim, tocando meu queixo, o erguendo me fazendo olhar em seus olhos. – Mas preciso que saiba que... – Edward tentou secar meu rosto inutilmente. – Que jamais, nenhuma delas me fez sentir o que você faz com um simples olhar... Um simples toque, com um simples sorriso... Eu te amo.

- Mais de uma centena? – a pergunta saiu simplesmente, Edward riu depositando um beijo em minha testa.

- Bella...

- Desculpe é que é um número alto e fiquei impressionada, só isso! – falei enquanto tentava enxugar o meu rosto. – Tanya... – automaticamente ele se afastou, foi como se eu o tivesse eletrocutado. – O que aquela mulher significa pra você? O que houve entre vocês? – vi meu namorado bufar impaciente, esfregou as mãos no rosto, depois as levou a nuca, era óbvio que ele não queria falar sobre aquilo.

- Eu a conheci durante um programa, em uma festa, era amiga da cliente com quem estava isso tem uns seis anos aproximadamente, ela se interessou por mim, pediu meu telefone e me contratou... – disse dando de ombros. – Depois do primeiro programa se tornou uma cliente regular, nos víamos constantemente, Tanya era uma mulher que gostava de viajar e me levou para vários lugares e me ensinou muita coisa, acabamos nos tornando amigos. – novamente deu de ombros.

- Amigos que transavam, você quer dizer.

- Ela conheceu um cara, foi quando paramos com os programas.

- Mas voltaram a transar não é, sem ser exatamente um programa, certo? – Edward bufou esfregando as mãos no rosto, aquela reação deixava claro que eu estava certa. – Me diz Edward? Transou com ela sem ser um programa?

- Algumas vezes. – sua voz não passou de um sussurro. – Havíamos saído bebemos demais e acabou rolando!

- Transou com ela enquanto tivemos separados?

- Uma vez... Foi somente uma vez, eu juro Isabella. – fechei meus olhos, tamanha a raiva que senti, minhas mãos estavam cerradas em punho.

- Foi... – minha voz falhou. – Foi aqui, nesta casa?

- Não! Foi na casa dela, ela freqüentava minha casa, mas nunca rolou nada entre nós aqui.

- Mas ela tentou, não foi? – seu silêncio dizia tudo.

- Me diga o que sente por ela? Tesão, amor, paixão o que diabos te liga aquela mulher?

- Gosto dela, Tanya é minha amiga, temos uma história e não posso simplesmente apagá-la da minha vida! – aquilo foi como uma bofetada, um soco bem no meio do estômago, eles tinham uma história juntos, que diabo de história era essa?

- Vocês têm uma história? – meu tom foi irônico. – Oh sim, uma bela história, regada a viagens e muito sexo não é mesmo? – foi impossível controlar o meu sarcasmo. Edward bufou revirando os olhos. – E é em nome desta "história" de vocês... – disse fazendo aspas no (história). – Tenho que aturá-la fazendo insinuações? Aturá-la dando em cima de você diante de todos?

- Não seja exagerada!

- EXAGERADA? Ela praticamente se jogou sobre você e o que você fez? NADA!

- O QUE QUERIA QUE EU FIZESSE ISABELLA? – seu grito me fez sobressaltar. – Quer que eu me afaste dela? Quer que eu rompa o contrato? É isso que você quer Isabella? Isso vai deixá-la mais segura? – suas palavras foram duras, novamente senti como se tivesse levado uma bofetada. – MAIS QUE PORRA! – gritou socando a parede, o que me fez sobressaltar novamente. – Pensei que confiasse em mim... Que meu amor fosse o suficiente para deixá-la segura... Sei perfeitamente dos sentimentos dela por mim, mas já deixei claro a ela que eu amo você... Que entre ela e eu não haverá nada além de uma relação profissional.

-Mas...

- Ela te provoca e você ao invés de simplesmente ignorar como eu faço, você revida, cai na provocação e sinceramente estou farto disso. O que me liga a ela? Gratidão talvez, Tanya foi à única que me ajudou quando decidi abrir mão de tudo, não posso simplesmente dar as costas a ela. Somos amigos, acima de tudo somos amigos, consegue compreender?

- Estou tentando, mas tá difícil... Porque não me contou antes?

-Você não estava pronta pra ouvir, eu ia contar, quando estivesse pronta, este sou eu Isabella e simplesmente não dá pra mudar o que fui e tudo que fiz... Mas estou tentando ser um cara melhor pra você... Mudei toda a minha vida por você, porque eu te amo e porque você é tudo pra mim, absolutamente tudo.

- Eu te amo... E só Deus sabe o quanto te amo Edward, mas toda essa informação... É demais pra mim... Eu to muito confusa... – tentei dizer entre soluços. – To me sentindo... - ele deu um passo em minha direção, mas fiz sinal para que ele parasse. – Sinto uma coisa estranha aqui dentro... – falei apontando para o peito. – É uma mistura de raiva, dor, ciúme e tantos outros sentimentos que... Acabo de ouvir da boca do homem que eu amo, o cara que me pediu em casamento, do pai do meu filho... Que ele teve mais amantes que o Tiger Woods, e que mesmo assim ainda transava com sua amiga, só por diversão.

- Bella...

- Acho que tem razão... Talvez eu não estivesse pronta para ouvir a verdade... – sentia o ar me faltar.

- Bella... – voltou a me chamar, mas naquele momento eu precisava sair dali, eu precisava de ar.

- Eu... Eu preciso sair daqui.

- O que? Mas para onde vai? Bella espera. – disse vindo atrás de mim que ia em direção ao deck, eu queria ir para a praia, precisava ficar sozinha.

- Me deixa Edward... Preciso ficar sozinha. – ele estancou, sai simplesmente sem olhar para trás, tirei meus sapatos para caminhar na praia. Eu precisava pensar, tentar assimilar tudo o que ele havia dito... Precisava ficar só.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

**POV EDWARD**

Bella saiu em direção à praia dizendo que precisava ficar só... Soquei o batente da porta tamanha raiva que sentia, perdi a cabeça e acabei despejando tudo aquilo sobre ela... Esfreguei as mãos no rosto me perguntando se ela estaria me odiando pelo que fui? Voltei para a sala e limpei toda aquela sujeira, em seguida subi para o nosso quarto, da sacada pude vê-la sentada na praia abraçada a si mesmo, olhando para o horizonte.

Saquei meu celular discando para a única pessoa que poderia ajudá-la neste momento, a única a quem Bella deixaria se aproximar.

- Alice?

"Edward? Aconteceu alguma coisa? A Bella está bem?" – disparou em um fôlego só, me perguntava como ela conseguia fazer aquilo sem perder o fôlego?

- Acredito que ela esteja precisando de você. – por mais que eu tentasse disfarçar, minha voz saiu embargada, devido o nó que eu tinha em minha garganta.

"Por quê? O que houve Edward? Pelo visto você também não ta nada bem, discutiram outra vez, foi isso?"

- Eu não queria falar sobre isto, não agora, mas Bella insistiu e...

"Vocês brigaram?"

- Não exatamente, ela disse que precisava pensar, ficar só e saiu.

"Saiu, como assim saiu?"

- Está na praia, abraçada a si mesma, olhando para o mar.

"O que disse a ela Edward?" – contei por cima nossa discussão e Alice ficou estranhamente muda. "Como você despeja tudo isso de uma vez? Ela tá grávida Edward, tudo toma uma proporção diferente... Minha prima deve estar surtando."

-O que eu faço Alice?

"Nada! Deixe-a, conheço Bella, ela precisa de tempo para colocar seus pensamentos no lugar, é assim que aquela maluca funciona."

- Acha que ela me odeia pelo que fui?

"Bella te ama demais Edward, só está magoada, enciumada e com a cabeça cheia de coisas, de tempo a ela e as coisas vão se ajeitar, confie em mim."

Alice apareceu aqui exatamente cinco minutos depois de desligar, estalou um beijo no meu rosto e correu para junto da prima que ainda estava na praia. Jasper ficou comigo, ele basicamente disse o mesmo que sua noiva havia dito ao telefone.

- Eu não queria tocar nesse assunto, mas Bella é tão teimosa, quando coloca uma coisa naquela cabeça...

- Isso ela é mesmo, mas dê um desconto, Bella sempre foi insegura, Edward, não deve ter sido fácil pra ela ouvir da sua boca... Cara, mais de uma centena?

- Você ta parecendo o Emm. – ele riu meneando a cabeça.

- Por isso nunca disse nada a ela, Bella não estava pronta ainda pra ouvir a verdade. – novamente esfreguei minhas mãos pelo meu rosto, eu estava exausto, física e mentalmente.

- Não acho que algum dia ela estaria, desculpe, mas já era complicado pra ela lidar com seu passado sem tanta informação, imagine agora? Tente entender o lado dela Edward, Bella é uma garota formidável, sensacional, mas sempre foi muito fechada, tímida e insegura.

- Eu sei.

- Pode imaginar o que está se passando naquela cabecinha agora?

- Sinceramente não entendo esse ciúme dela, Bella sabe que eu a amo, que ela é tudo pra mim, isso deveria contar, não concorda? Ela deveria confiar em nós, como eu confio.

- Sabe que para ela isso é complicado, não sabe? Ela confiava cegamente naquele filho da... E veja no que deu, não a culpo de estar insegura.

- Mas eu não sou Jacob.

- Sei que não, mas se quer um conselho, mantenha Tanya longe dela, minha prima sabe ser desagradável quando quer e... – ele se calou ao ouvirmos vozes vindas da cozinha.

"_Agora suba, tome um banho e descanse, já se olhou no espelho?"_- ouvimos Alice dizer.

"_Obrigada Alice, você sabe mesmo como levantar a moral de alguém." _– e lá estava Bella e seu sarcasmo.

"_Sei que está sendo difícil assimilar tudo isso agora, mas pense bem Bella, não deixe que o passado interfira na felicidade de vocês, você o ama e ele ama você, foque-se nisso." _

"_Mas ele dormiu com ela." _

"_Santo Deus Bella, ele dormiu com mais de uma centena,coloque uma coisa nessa tua cabeça dura, Edward te ama, é louco por você, digo e repito, não deixe que o passado interfira no que sentem."_

"_Te ligo amanhã tá bem?" _

"_Tem certeza de que não quer que eu fique?" _

"_Eu to bem, não se preocupe, eu..._ – Bella estancou ao nos ver na sala, lançando um olhar nada bom para a prima.

- Não me olhe assim, pensei que estivessem no escritório. – disparou em sua defesa.

- Oi Jazz. – Bella o cumprimentou. – Nos falamos amanhã. – cuspiu entre os dentes para a prima, subindo em seguida.

Eles logo foram embora, subi para o nosso quarto, mas Bella não estava lá, tomei um banho e me joguei na cama, sentia falta dela ali comigo, mas desta vez não desci, achei melhor dar espaço a ela. Não sei se foi o cansaço, ou o remédio que tomei para dor de cabeça, só sei que simplesmente apaguei.

Despertei com o som do despertador, fiz minha higiene pessoal e me aprontei para o trabalho, ao descer as escadas senti o cheiro de café vindo da cozinha, Bella provavelmente já havia acordado.

-Bom dia. – disse assim que entrei na cozinha.

- Bom dia, seu café está pronto. – notei que ela vestia uma calça de agasalho e camiseta, e calçava tênis.

- Não é muito cedo para fazer exercícios? – afinal doutor Foster pediu que ficasse em repouso.

-Estamos bem, não se preocupe, liguei para o doutor Foster logo cedo e ele me autorizou, além do mais foi só uma caminhada na praia. – dizia enquanto colocava as panquecas no meu prato, ela sentou-se e parecia ponderar se dizia algo ou não. – Edward? Eu... Pensei muito ontem a noite e...

- E chegou à conclusão de que me odeia, não é? Me odeia pelo que fui, não é mesmo?

- Não seja absurdo! Não odeio você... – disse me olhando nos olhos. – Mas no momento você não é uma das minhas pessoas favoritas, consegue entender? Olha... Eu to uma bagunça, eu preciso de um tempo Edward, um tempo só pra mim, preciso colocar minha cabeça no lugar. Preciso digerir tudo isso, por isso vou com Alice para Forks.

- Mas você odeia Forks.

- Vou ajudá-la com os preparativos do casamento, falta pouco agora e... – ela simplesmente ignorou o que eu havia dito. – Realmente preciso muito de um tempo sozinha, me desculpa, mas eu sou assim.

- Leve o tempo que precisar... – hesitante toquei sua mão sobre a mesa. - Mas saiba que vou estar aqui, te esperando, porque eu te amo Bella! – a vi morder os lábios com força. - Fique o tempo que precisar, mas, por favor, Bella, volte pra mim. – pedi sentindo uma dor insuportável em meu peito, toquei seu rosto levando minha mão a sua nuca a puxando pra mim, a beijando em seguida. Foi um beijo intenso, voraz, cheio de desejo e principalmente amor. – Eu... Eu preciso ir... – falei ao romper o beijo. – Vai estar aqui quando eu voltar?

- Só iremos na quarta. – somente assenti depositando um beijo em sua testa. – Não vai comer?

- Desculpe, mas estou sem fome. – ela assentiu somente, um biquinho se formou em seus lábios, mas eu realmente estava sem apetite, o nó em minha garganta me impedia de engolir qualquer coisa.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

**POV BELLA**

Edward saiu sem comer nada, recolhi tudo e subi para minha sala tentando me concentrar em meu trabalho, mas não consegui. As coisas que Esme, minha mãe e Alice disseram ecoavam em minha mente, assim como tudo que Edward disse... Eu tentava assimilar tudo o que havia acontecido desde aquela noite na empresa, mas confesso que estava difícil de aceitar que ele se envolvera com Tanya. Por mais que ele negasse, foi exatamente isso que aconteceu, talvez seja por isso que ela se ache no direito de interferir tanto na vida dele.

Eu já havia falado com doutor Foster mais cedo e havia pedido uma consulta antes de sair da cidade, também falei com Carmem, e pedi pra que ela viesse todos os dias, no período em que eu estivesse fora.

Apesar de estarmos dividindo a mesma casa, nos falávamos somente o essencial, Edward não me acompanhou na consulta desta vez. E também não veio dormir comigo como fez naquela noite, provavelmente estava respeitando o meu espaço, na segunda o ouvi andando pela casa de madrugada, também não consegui dormir sentia falta dele, do calor do seu corpo, dos seus braços me envolvendo.

Tanto na segunda como na terça ele havia voltado tarde, muito além do horário de funcionamento da empresa, soube por Alice que Edward foi a um barzinho depois do trabalho, e que Jasper o acompanhou na segunda feira, disse que ele estava péssimo. Minhas malas já estavam prontas, liguei para Angie e Jess, avisando que eu não estaria na cidade, e que nos veríamos em Forks, já que foram convidadas para o casamento, que seria em pouco mais de uma semana.

- Por favor, se cuida. – pediu parado diante de mim, parecia hesitante em me tocar.

- Digo o mesmo. – ele sorriu fraco. – Vai para o casamento, não vai?

- É claro que ele vai, ai dele se não for, venho buscá-lo e o levarei pelas orelhas até lá. – disparou Alice nos fazendo rir.

- Pode ficar tranqüila, eu o levo amor. – Jasper disse a abraçando.

- Nada de festinhas ouviu bem! – disse com o dedo em riste. -Sua despedida de solteiro será em Forks, seu irmão está preparando tudo.

- Que Deus me ajude, uma festa preparada por Emm? – Jazz brincou.

- Não se preocupe, Rose está supervisionando, nada de stripers e afins, lamento Jazz. – sorri meneando a cabeça, aqueles dois eram mesmo um barato, surpreendi Edward me olhando fixamente.

Ele me envolveu em seus braços em um abraço apertado. – Lembre-se de que estarei aqui, te esperando, te amo Bella. – fechei meus olhos o apertando ainda mais, eu estava indo, mas meu coração havia ficado com ele.

- Já sabe o que dirá a tia Renée e aos outros? – Alice perguntou assim que nos acomodamos em nossos acentos.

- Não tenho a mínima idéia, mas não quero que saibam o que houve, isso só diz respeito a Edward e eu, há mais ninguém.

- Concordo plenamente, mas sabe que não importa para onde vá, o problema está aqui Bella... – disse apontando para o meu coração. – E aqui. – concluiu apontando para minha cabeça. – Onde quer que vá, ele o acompanhará.

- Sei disso!

- Na minha humilde opinião, você deveria colocar uma pedra neste assunto, você o ama e ele te ama, e daí que ele dormiu com mais de uma centena de mulheres? É a você que ele ama, é a você que ele quer... Sinceramente não acredito que tenha se envolvido com a vadia da Tanya, foi sexo casual, só isso! – disse dando de ombros. – Você o tem completamente Bella, aquele homem é louco por você, mande aquela vadia as favas, prove a Tanya que por mais que ela tente, Edward pertence a você e a ninguém mais. Pense nisso priminha! –a maluca piscou pra mim que ainda estava atônita.

A primeira coisa que minha mãe perguntou quando me viu foi... "Onde está Edward?" Disse a ela apenas que como madrinha de Alice, vim ajudar com os últimos preparativos do casamento, que eu estava bem e que doutor Foster havia me autorizado, desde que não me estressasse. E que Edward ficou trabalhando, afinal de contas, ele havia acabado de abrir seu escritório. Ela até que aceitou bem, já minha irmã foi outra coisa, Rose desconfiava de algo, segundo ela, Edward havia ligado algumas vezes para Emmett, acabei contando a ela o que houve e depois de alguns "Wow" e "Vadia" Rose disse basicamente o mesmo que Alice.

Já estávamos na terça feira e Edward não havia me ligado uma só vez nestes cinco dias,sentia tanta falta dele, liguei para Carmem e ela me disse que as vezes que o viu estava abatido, já Jasper disse que ele se dedicou ao trabalho, era o primeiro a chegar e o último a sair da empresa. Aquilo me preocupou, por isso achei melhor ligar pra ele, mas seu celular só caia na caixa postal, talvez estivesse sem bateria ou desligado. Liguei para a empresa e Mary atendeu.

"Escritório de advocacia Masen e Cullen, boa tarde!"- sorri ao ouvir Mary dizer aquilo.

- Boa tarde Mary, é a Bella, Edward está?

"Boa tarde Bella, ele deu uma saída, quer deixar algum recado?"

- Sabe pra onde ele foi, estou tentando falar com ele, mas Edward não atende o celular.

"Ele foi almoçar com senhorita Denali e..." – fechei meus olhos com vontade de atirar o telefone longe, tamanha raiva que senti. _**"Argh! Porque eu me dava ao trabalho? Inferno!"**_

- Obrigada Mary, tenha um ótimo fim de semana.

"Não quer deixar um recado? Peço pra ele te ligar e..."

-Não! – minha voz saiu um pouco exaltada. – Não precisa dizer nada, obrigada Mary.

- O que foi? Porque ta com essa cara? – Alice disparou saindo do closet, eu estava na casa dela em seu quarto incrivelmente rosa. – Não conseguiu falar com ele?

- Não, adivinha com quem está? – cuspi entre os dentes.

- Com quem?

- Mary disse que ele saiu pra almoçar com a senhorita Denali... Mais que inferno!

- Ele trabalha com ela, é natural que almocem juntos. – olhei para ela com vontade de torcer seu pescoço. – Tá ele não tinha nada que estar almoçando com ela.

- Quer saber, vou dar uma volta, pode me emprestar seu carro?

- Claro que sim, se eu precisar sair, vou com o da mamãe. – disse me jogando as chaves do seu Porsche amarelo canário.

Sai sem um rumo certo, quando dei por mim estava em La Push, próximo ao grande penhasco. Deixei o carro perto da trilha e subi até o topo, a vista de lá era incrivelmente linda. Me sentei em uma das rochas e fiquei ali pensando em como minha vida havia mudado em tão pouco tempo. Sorri ao me lembrar da idéia maluca de Angie, assim como o fato de ter agido como uma idiota quando o vi pela primeira vez... Me lembrei do primeiro beijo, de como foi carinhoso e gentil comigo na recepção. Das loucuras que disse a Jacob, fechei meus olhos sentindo o vento soprar, de repente, trechos de nossa conversa no parque me vieram à mente:

**- _James, um amigo meu, ele sempre dizia que eu levava muito jeito com as garotas, e que se eu topasse, poderia faturar uma boa grana com isso. No início eu não levei muita fé, e confesso que foi estranho, mas você acaba se acostumando e já estou nesta há dez anos. _

_- Você ainda estava no orfanato quando começou? _

_- Sim, eu tinha dezessete anos quando atendi a minha primeira cliente.**_

As lembranças se mesclavam...

_**- Você não conhece James, não faz idéia de como aquela mente funciona! Nunca dei muita importância, porque éramos amigos, eu, ele e Félix, sempre juntos, apesar de tudo._

_- Quando éramos garotos costumavam compartilhar tudo... Mas James nunca estava satisfeito com o que possuía, sempre incomodado com o que eu tinha, com o que conquistava. Perdi meus pais aos doze anos, só recebi o que me era direito aos vinte e um, essa grana ficou no banco, rendendo juros durante nove anos! Eu sempre guardei boa parte do que faturava com os meus programas, foi assim que consegui tudo que possuo. **_

_**-Depois que sai do orfanato, precisava me estabilizar, queria cursar uma universidade e optei por Los Angeles. Me mudei pra lá, e quando completei vinte e um anos, trabalhei como barmen, foi onde conheci as pessoas certas e aqui estou eu! _

_- Porque eu gostava! Eu era um garoto de dezessete anos, as mulheres mais velhas me pagavam muito bem por uma boa transa... E modéstia parte, sempre fui muito bom nisso! Eu... Eu realmente lidava bem com isso, gostava do que fazia, eu havia encontrado algo em que eu era realmente bom e jamais me arrependi da vida que eu levava... Até conhecer você!_ **

_**- Nunca teve uma namorada?_

_- Não! _

_- Nunca se envolveu? _

_- Nunca! Não me envolvo com minhas clientes e nunca encontrei alguém que despertasse o meu interesse. Mas eu tenho uma amiga, uma antiga cliente. _

_- Eu a conheci durante um programa, em uma festa, era amiga da cliente com quem estava isso tem uns seis anos aproximadamente, ela se interessou por mim, pediu meu telefone e me contratou... Depois do primeiro programa se tornou uma cliente regular, nos víamos constantemente, Tanya era uma mulher que gostava de viajar e me levou para vários lugares e me ensinou muita coisa, acabamos nos tornando amigos.**_

_**- Ela ainda é sua cliente? _

_- Não, mas continuamos amigos, o que foi? _

_- Ela conheceu um cara, foi quando paramos com os programas. _

_- Mas voltaram a transar não é, sem ser exatamente um programa, certo? Me diz Edward? Transou com ela sem ser um programa? _

_- Algumas vezes. Havíamos saído bebemos demais e acabou rolando! _

_- Gosto dela, Tanya é minha amiga, temos uma história e não posso simplesmente apagá-la da minha vida! **_

_**- Suas clientes... Qual é o seu critério? _

_- Quando optei por viver somente disto, me impus algumas regras, elas ajudam a manter o negócio! _

_- Que tipo de regras? _

_- Mulheres acima de trinta... _

_- Por quê? _

_- Porque elas não causam problemas! Minhas clientes giram em torno de trinta a cinqüenta anos, em sua maioria são mulheres casadas que só estão à procura de um pouco de distração! _

_-Só me escuta, tá bem? Eu vivi dez anos como um garoto de programa, e pra ser sincero eu perdi a conta de com quantas mulheres já transei... Mais de uma centena talvez... **_

_**- Não chore!Não chore porque me dói vê-la tão triste. Gosto de vê-la sorrindo, adoro ouvir sua risada debochada, porque quando a ouço, meu coração se enche de felicidade. Confesso que estou confuso, porque jamais me senti assim antes... Jamais senti tamanho prazer em um beijo, jamais me senti tão bem com uma mulher e acima de tudo, jamais desejei uma mulher como desejo você, Isabella! Nunca me envolvi com uma cliente antes, na realidade jamais me envolvi com uma mulher, não emocionalmente, não como me sinto envolvido por você... Não sei o que fazer, como agir, estou perdido, Bella! Me ensina... Por favor, me ensina a amar, Bella. **_

_**- Você é que é linda! Adoro esses seus olhos de chocolate, tão expressivos, tão doces, tão evolventes. Adoro essa tua boca... É tão tentadora, tão deliciosa. Principalmente eu adoro quando você cora, fica ainda mais linda, mais tentadora. Você é a criatura mais doce que já conheci, meiga, carinhosa... Também a mais atrapalhada e estabanada que conheci! **_

Lembranças da nossa primeira vez me vieram a mente, o modo como nos amamos, sentia tanta falta dele.

_**- O que eu fiz durante toda a minha vida profissional, foi sexo, puro e simples! O que acabamos de fazer aqui, agora, foi algo muito mais intenso, muito mais prazeroso... Acredito que nós fizemos amor, Bella! **_

Sorri feito boba me lembrando da serenata que ele me fez.

_**- Eu estarei lá por você, estas cinco palavras que eu juro para você... Quando você respira eu quero ser o ar para você, eu estarei lá por você, eu viveria e morreria por você. Roubaria o sol do céu para você, palavras não podem dizer o que um amor pode fazer, mas eu estarei lá por você, Bella! _

_- Seu maluco! _

_- Não sou maluco, só estou apaixonado! **_

Assim como a discussão que tivemos por causa de Victória...

_**- Por mais que eu deseje, por mais que eu queira, por mais que eu te ame, Edward. Sempre haverá uma Tanya ou uma Victória entre nós, você tem sua vida, e eu não me encaixo nela. _

_-Não quero minha antiga vida, quero você, fica comigo! _

_- Eu não posso pedir para que abra mão de tudo por minha causa, não é justo, vivemos em mundos diferentes, Edward, incompatíveis. _

_- Eu me adapto ao seu mundo, ou podemos criar um mundo só nosso! _

_- E faríamos o que Edward? Nos mudaríamos para o Alaska? Talvez lá não ajam distintas damas da sociedade loucas por uma noite de sexo com você!Quem sabe se morássemos em um iglu! _

_- Um iglu pra mim estaria de bom tamanho! Encontraremos um meio, porque não posso ficar sem você... Porque você é tudo que eu quero, é tudo que eu preciso, Bella. **_

A carta que deixou quando partiu sem nem ao menos falar comigo...

****Doçura: **

**Me perdoe por minha decisão de última hora, mas não poderia permitir que por minha causa, você fosse exposta diante de sua família e amigos. Além do mais o casamento poderia ser comprometido de alguma forma e jamais me perdoaria se isso acontecesse. **

**Assim que me levantei eu soube que minha atitude mudaria tudo entre nós, que a partir daquele instante em que proferi tais palavras, não havia mais volta, que eu havia te perdido... Espero sinceramente que algum dia possa me perdoar, rogo para que não me odeie pelo que acabo de fazer, mas era preciso. **

**Saiba que você foi sem sombras de duvidas a melhor coisa que me aconteceu, em todos os sentidos... Cuide-se, estou deixando o dinheiro, simplesmente não posso aceitá-lo. Use-o com você, faça uma viagem, compre algo que lhe agrade, a escolha é sua. **

**Você é uma mulher excepcional, linda e apaixonante e não deixe nunca, ninguém lhe dizer o contrário! Permita que todos vejam o que mostrou a mim... Eu vou, mas vou levar comigo, o sabor dos teus beijos, a maciez da tua pele, teu perfume tão inebriante e teu gosto, tão único e tão perfeito. Vou te levar comigo em minha mente e em meu coração, pra sempre. **

**Preciso que saiba que pela primeira vez em minha vida, sinto raiva e nojo do que sou... Gostaria de ser um homem digno de uma mulher como você... Eu te amo, Bella e agora sei disso! **

**Adeus doçura e se puder, me perdoe.**

**Sempre seu Edward.****

- Como ele pode transar com Tanya? – falei pra mim mesma esfregando as mãos em meu rosto, só de imaginar ele a tocando a raiva e o ciúme me consumiam.

"_- Eu disse que não me lembrava de ter dançado com ela, e de ter visto você lá, mas posso lhe garantir que Tanya e eu não transamos! Par sua informação, desde que voltei a Los Angeles que não transo com ninguém! Já disse que não faço mais isso e só pra constar não faço sexo há quase dois meses. É a mais pura verdade, acredite nela ou não."_

- MENTIROSO FILHO DA MÃE! Argh que raiva! – praticamente berrei atirando uma pedra longe.

_**-Sim, eu passei aquela noite com Victória. E nunca me senti tão enojado do que eu fazia, eu mal conseguia me olhar no espelho depois de sair daquele motel. Sim, e me aposentei depois daquilo, nunca mais vou voltar a fazer aquilo novamente. Porque eu só penso em você, porque eu só desejo você, desejo sentir teu cheiro misturado ao meu, sentir teu gosto, tão único, desejo sentir minha boca na tua... Eu te amo Bella, te amo. _

_- Estou sendo sincero, porque quero que confie em mim, como confio em você, eu te amo e te quero comigo, ainda não entendeu isso? Te quero em minha vida, compartilhando-a comigo... **_

_**- Não vá embora Bella, fica aqui, fica comigo. _

_- Eu só vou voltar pra minha casa, Edward, nos veremos todos os dias e... _

_- Você não está entendendo Bella... Eu quero que fique comigo, aqui, pra sempre como minha mulher, compreende? _

_- Isso seria loucura Edward, nós estamos começando um relacionamento e... _

_- Eu te amo! E não consigo imaginar minha vida sem que você faça parte dela, eu te quero como minha mulher... Quero compartilhar tudo que tenho e tudo que possuo... Quero compartilhar tudo que sou com você Isabella, somente com você. Vem morar comigo, você adora tudo aqui, pode fazer as mudanças que quiser, mexer no que quiser, mas não vá embora, não me deixa aqui sozinho sem você. _

_- Quer que eu venha morar com você, é isso? Quer que eu seja sua companheira? _

_- Minha companheira, minha mulher, namorada, amante, amiga... Quero acordar todos os dias sentindo teu cheiro, misturado ao meu. **_

Olhei para o anel em minha mão me lembrando do dia em que ele o deu pra mim.

_**- Tome... Quero que o use em nome do meu amor por você. _

_- Mas Edward... _

_- Era da minha mãe, meu pai deu a ela quando a pediu em casamento, mandei ajustá-lo pra você. _

_-Meu Deus! É lindo Edward. _

_- Receba este anel em nome do meu amor e da minha fidelidade, eu te amo Isabella e quero que seja minha mulher, juntos até o fim, Bella. _

_- Receba esta aliança em nome do meu amor e da minha fidelidade, eu te amo Edward Masen, te amo e o quero como meu companheiro, meu amigo e principalmente como meu amante! Juntos até o fim, Edward. **_

_**...Você tem razão... Esta gravidez não foi planejada, mas aconteceu! Sei que eu cometi uma porrada de erros, mas estou tentando, estou aprendendo. Tudo isso é tão novo pra mim e confesso que estou apavorado, mas imensamente feliz, porque aqui... Tem um pedacinho de nós dois, e sei que foi feito com amor, muito amor, me perdoa por ter surtado! **_

Levei minha mão ao ventre acariciando minha barriga.

_** ...Eu havia te perdido e me odiava por isso. _

_- Você não me perdeu, estou aqui, não estou? _

_-E ainda me custa acreditar, eu te amo Bella!Me perdoa! Por favor, Bella me ê e esse bebê são tudo que eu tenho e tudo o que eu preciso. Não me deixa, não vou suportar ficar sem você. _

_- E quem disse que eu vou deixá-lo? Eu só não quero saber do senhor enfiado na casa daquela mulher, se ela quiser seus serviços como advogado, que seja em horário comercial e no escritório, nada de jantares, almoços e afins, e principalmente nada de visitas noturnas, estamos entendidos?_

_- Perfeitamente! _

_- Quanto ao seu passado, isso realmente não me importa, Edward, é passado e vamos deixá-lo lá, está bem?**_

Despertei com o toque do meu celular, olhei no visor e o nome de Edward piscava , não atendi, se falasse com ele agora acabaríamos discutindo novamente. Me levantei limpando a sujeira da bunda, voltando para o carro, o telefone tocou várias vezes, até que o desliguei.

- Pode me dizer onde a senhorita se meteu? – Alice exigiu assim que cheguei.

- Eu disse que iria dar uma volta, por quê?

- Por quê? Porque Edward me ligou desesperado, disse que tentou falar com você, porque não o atendeu?

- Não quero discutir com ele novamente, além do mais ele estava ocupado demais almoçando com Tanya!

- Argh! Eu desisto! – disse de um modo dramático, jogando as mãos para o alto.

- Vou pra casa, tchau!

- Espera que eu te levo.

- Não precisa, vou a pé mesmo, caminhar faz bem.

- Tem certeza?

- Absoluta.

- Se cuida sua maluca.

- Olha quem fala! - falei saindo, fazia muito tempo que não caminhava por Forks, estava chegando à casa da minha mãe quando ouvi o som da viatura, meu pai parou ao meu lado.

- Não sabia que estava por aqui. – disse sério.

- Vim para o casamento de Alice. – falei dando de ombros.

- Seu... Quero dizer... Ele veio com você?

- Quem? Edward?- meu pai somente assentiu. – Não, ele ficou, por causa do trabalho.

- Advogado, não é mesmo? Sua mãe disse que ele e Jasper montaram um belo escritório.

- Sim, é muito bom mesmo, ótima localização, clientes importantes.

- Bom! Sua mãe disse que teve problemas, pode andar por ai assim? – perguntou saindo da viatura.

- Estou bem, foi somente um susto, e o senhor, como está?

- Bem. – respondeu dando de ombros.

- Entra, eu te levo pra casa, não é bom ficar andando sozinha por ai.

- Mas já estou chegando. - falei apontando para a rua da casa da minha mãe.

- Venha, vamos dar uma volta. – insistiu. – E ai, como anda meu neto? É um neto, não é? - sorri entrando no carro.

- Ainda não sei, e se for uma neta?

- Perderá o cargo de princesa! – disse divertido.

Fomos ao restaurante da Lucy, como fazíamos quando eu era garota, ele me pediu desculpas e eu fiz o mesmo, também disse que devia desculpas a Edward e que não deveria tê-lo tratado daquela forma. Eu poderia jurar que ali havia o dedo de Sue e minha mãe, mesmo assim eu não me importava, era bom tê-lo de volta.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*


	26. PERTENÇO A VOCÊ!

**Olha mais um capitulo ai! **

**Espero que gostem, beijos! **

* * *

**CAPITULO XXII**

**POV EDWARD**

Eu precisava sair dali, sentia uma angustia, aquele nó em minha garganta parecia permanente, Bella precisava de tempo e eu daria a ela, mas só eu sabia o quanto aquilo me custava. Tentei me concentrar no trabalho, recebi alguns clientes, analisei alguns investimentos, revi alguns contratos... Mas nada prendia minha atenção, só conseguia pensar em Bella, se ela voltaria? Se me perdoaria desta vez?

Depois do trabalho fui a um barzinho, Jasper me acompanhou, eu não tava muito a fim de ir pra casa, Bella mal falava comigo.

- Não acha que está bebendo demais? – Jasper disse quando pedi outra dose.

- Acha que ela vai me deixar?

- Duvido muito, ela está magoada e tem lá suas razões concorda? Deveria ter dito a ela de uma vez quando teve chance, agora a coisa tomou uma proporção maior e não se esqueça que Bella tá grávida piora tudo.

- Mas se eu contasse a ela que fiz a burrada de transar com a Tanya... – soquei o balcão com raiva.

- Ah isso foi mesmo uma tremenda burrada!

- Estávamos separados, eu nunca poderia imaginar que a reencontraria que Bella voltaria pra mim.

- Bella pode estar levando isso em consideração, de tempo a ela cara, sabe que está enciumada e mulher enciumada é dose.

-Eu que o diga!

Confesso que foi insuportável o desejo de me juntar a ela outra vez, mas me mantive firme e fiquei em nosso quarto, mas o sono não vinha. Quando dei por mim estava andando de um lado para o outro diante de sua sala.

Eu queria entrar lá e implorar que ela me perdoasse, que não fosse embora nunca, que ficasse comigo aqui, pra sempre. Ela me contou que foi ao doutor Foster, queria tê-la acompanhado, mas desde que me disse que iria para Forks e que precisava de um tempo sozinha, eu simplesmente me afastei, eu... Me sentia excluído, de certa forma.

Na terça Jasper não me acompanhou, sai do bar por volta de dez e meia, ao chegar em casa, Bella já estava dormindo, subi para o nosso quarto e estanquei ao ver suas malas no closet. Ela iria mesmo embora... Eu tinha a esperança de que Bella desistisse dessa idéia maluca, mas ela realmente iria embora.

Fiz questão de levá-las ao aeroporto, Jasper foi comigo, ele resolveu ficar e iríamos juntos para Forks.

- Por favor, se cuida. – eu estava diante dela, mas não sabia o que fazer, se a tocava ou não. No fundo eu tinha medo, muito medo de que Bella caísse em si e percebesse que não sou o melhor pra ela. Que o fato de eu ter sido um garoto de programa, é algo pesado demais pra encarar.

- Digo o mesmo. – respondeu com a voz tristonha. – Vai para o casamento, não vai? – sinceramente eu estava ponderando se iria ou não, mas a reação de Alice me surpreendeu.

- É claro que ele vai, ai dele se não for, venho buscá-lo e o levarei pelas orelhas até lá. – somente aquela maluquinha mesmo pra me fazer rir.

- Pode ficar tranqüila, eu o levo amor. – Jasper garantiu a acalmando, Emm estava certo, ele se casaria com um sargento, mas de certo modo, Jasper se divertia com aquele jeito amalucado de Alice.

- Nada de festinhas ouviu bem! – a pequena disse com o dedo em riste, Bella estava calda, trocamos alguns olhares e nada mais. - Sua despedida de solteiro será em Forks, seu irmão está preparando tudo.

"_**Emm preparando tudo, aquilo não ia prestar." **_

- Que Deus me ajude, uma festa preparada por Emm? – Jazz brincou.

- Não se preocupe, Rose está supervisionando, nada de stripers e afins, lamento Jazz. – Bella sorriu timidamente, meneando a cabeça, seu olhar encontrou o meu e minha vontade era de beijá-la, prendê-la em meus braços e impedi-la de ir. Aproximei-me a envolvendo em meus braços em um abraço. - Lembre-se de que estarei aqui, te esperando, te amo Bella. – ela nada disse, mas senti seu aperto se intensificar.

- Animo cara, ela vai voltar, te ama demais pra abrir mão de você! – Jasper disse levando a mão ao meu ombro, enquanto eu sentia como se ela estivesse levando meu coração consigo.

Os dias pareciam se arrastar, notei que Carmem estava vindo todos os dias, Bella havia pedido a ela pra que tomasse conta de mim... Pra que cuidasse da minha alimentação e mantivesse a casa em ordem. A casa havia perdido a vida, faltava ela ali comigo, durante o dia eu tinha o trabalho para me distrair, nem que fosse um pouco, mas a noite, sozinho em casa, a falta que eu sentia dela chegava a me causar dor física.

Não sei como Tanya soube que Bella estava em Forks e me ligou no sábado...

"Soube que sua mulher está em Forks." – disse com ar debochado.

- Ela foi ajudar a prima com os últimos preparativos do casamento. – falei sem muito animo.

"Já que está sozinho, não quer sair? Tem uma festa legal e..."

- Não Tanya, prefiro fiar em casa mesmo.

"Se quiser posso ir até ai e..."

- Não precisa, boa festa Tanya. – a cortei, desligando em seguida, será que ela não desistiria nunca?

Jasper acabou vindo pra cá e ficamos jogados no sofá assistindo ao jogo, no domingo foi quase a mesma coisa, dei graças quando a segunda - feira chegou e me dediquei ao trabalho. Tanya voltou a me ligar, disse que havia alguns contratos que ela precisava que eu revisasse,avisei que mandaria o mensageiro buscá-los, mas ela insistiu em um almoço na terça e não tive como escapar.

As palavras de Esme faziam cada vez mais sentido, Tanya estava usando o fato de eu estar prestando serviços a sua empresa, para me manter por perto, me controlando... Sinceramente eu não ligava para aquilo, mas ultimamente tudo que vinha dela me incomodava, talvez pelo fato de ter sido em partes, por causa dela que Bella e eu estávamos naquela situação.

- Boa tarde Tanya. – a cumprimentei assim que cheguei ao restaurante.

- Olá doçura!

- Por favor, Tanya, já te pedi para parar com isso! – meu tom foi impaciente.

- Vejo que seu humor não é dos melhores, o que foi? Brigou com a mulherzinha. – lhe lancei um olhar mortal.

- Estamos aqui para revisar alguns contratos, minha vida particular não está em pauta, onde estão os contratos, minha agenda está cheia hoje e não tenho muito tempo. – pelo tom que usei, ela sabia que eu não estava para brincadeira.

- Aqui estão... – disse me estendendo as pastas. – Sinceramente, eu gostava mais quando você era exclusivamente meu.

-Tenha uma coisa em mente Tanya, nunca fui seu... – ela me lançou um olhar lascivo. – Lhe sou muito grato por ter me apoiado quando larguei tudo, e gostaria de deixar claro que é somente por isso que ainda lhe presto serviços de consultoria. E só pra constar, eu pertenço única e exclusivamente a uma mulher, a Bella e ninguém mais. Ela me tem completamente e incondicionalmente, estamos entendidos? – falei sem tirar os olhos do contrato que lia, desviei a atenção do documento para o garçom que me oferecia o cardápio.

- Uma salada ceasar e um bife de vitela, por favor.

- E a senhorita.

-Uma salada ceasar. – ouvi Tanya dizer, pelo seu tom estava furiosa.

- E para beber? – o homem perguntou pra mim, passei a ele rapidamente o nome do vinho, voltando minha atenção para o contrato.

- Precisamos mudar algumas clausulas, há falhas e você pode perder muito, se não quiser ter prejuízo, terá que reformulá-las. – eu já havia terminado o meu almoço e Tanya estava estranhamente calada.

- Pode fazer isso?

- Claro, afinal de contas, este é o meu trabalho, mando meu mensageiro entregá-los amanhã pela manhã, tenho mesmo que ir, até mais Tanya. – fiz sinal para o garçom pedindo a conta.

- Eu convidei, eu pago. – ela disse fazendo bico, estava visivelmente contrariada e sinceramente aquilo pouco me importava.

- Faço questão! – paguei a conta e sai, ainda precisava redigir um contrato importante para um dos meus clientes, peguei meu celular e me chutei mentalmente, estava sem bateria.

- Algum problema com seu celular senhor? – Mary disparou assim que sai do elevador.

- Está sem bateria, esqueci de colocá-lo pra carregar, pode fazê-lo pra mim?

- Claro senhor, Bella ligou... – estanquei ao ouvir aquilo. – Ela disse que tentou falar com o senhor o dia todo, mas não conseguiu.

- Ela deixou algum recado?

- Na realidade foi meio estranho senhor, eu disse que o senhor estava em um almoço de negócios com a senhorita Denali e Bella simplesmente desligou, senhor.

- Droga! – ela tinha que ligar justo hoje? – Tudo bem Mary, tem algo na minha agenda pra hoje?

- Não senhor, está livre o restante da tarde.

- Ótimo, vou pra casa, preciso adiantar alguns documentos, feche tudo e tire o resto do dia de folga. – vi minha secretária abrir um imenso sorriso.

- Obrigada senhor!

Trabalharia o restante do dia em casa, assim que cheguei coloquei meu celular pra carregar, haviam várias ligações de Bella. Liguei pra ela e nada, tentei várias vezes e só caia na caixa postal, deixei alguns recados, mas não obtive retorno.

"Edward?" – Alice disse ao atender.

- Alice, Bella está com você, estou tentando falar com ela e não consigo.

"Estranho, ela estava aqui em casa até agora a pouco, furiosa com o fato de você estar em um almoço com a Tanya!" – seu tom era de repreenda.

- Foi um almoço de negócio, onde ela está? – falei impaciente.

"Ela pediu meu carro emprestado, disse que daria umas voltas pra espairecer." – bufei impaciente.

- Se a vir, peça pra ela me ligar, por favor.

"Tudo bem."

Tentei me concentrar nos contratos, as horas passavam e nada de Bella ligar, tentei novamente e nada. Liguei para Alice novamente e ela disse que Bella havia voltado e que foi pra casa da mãe, liguei para Renée e Bella ainda não havia chego. Fui a casa de Jasper, já passava das oito e eu simplesmente não conseguia falar com Bella e Renée disse que ela ainda não havia voltado da casa de Alice.

-Tente ligar do seu celular. – pedi a Jasper que discou me entregando o aparelho.

"Fala Jazz?" – ela atendeu no segundo toque.

- Bella onde você está? – o telefone ficou mudo por alguns segundos.

"Edward?" – perguntou surpresa.

- Estou te ligando a tarde toda, sua mãe acha que está na casa de Alice e Alice me disse que saiu de lá faz um tempão. – disparei impaciente, meus nervos estavam à flor da pele.

"Eu estava voltando a pé pra casa da minha mãe e acabei encontrando meu pai, estou com ele, fomos ao restaurante da Lucy e agora estou na casa dele." – soltei um suspiro aliviado.

- Se acertaram?

"De certa forma sim." – respondeu seca.

-Foi um almoço de negócios, ela precisava que eu revisasse alguns contratos e...

"Eu não disse nada!" – se defendeu.

- Mas posso perfeitamente imaginar o que está se passando nessa sua cabecinha Isabella, pra me ignorar a tarde toda!

"É só isso? Tenho que avisar minha mãe que vou ficar por aqui hoje."

- Meu celular estava sem bateria... Foi somente um almoço de negócios. – insisti.

"Boa noite Edward!" – disse por fim desligando em seguida.

- Merda! – cuspi furioso, devolvendo o celular de Jasper.

- Ela não acreditou, não é?

- Não, provavelmente deve estar imaginando mil coisas, com aquela mente fértil dela. – ele riu meneando a cabeça.

- Arrume suas coisas, vamos para Forks. – disse entre risos.

- O que?

- Terminou com os contratos de Tanya?

- Sim, estão prontos.

- Peça para Mary os enviar amanhã, vá pra casa e deixe tudo pronto, saímos amanhã no primeiro vôo. Vá para Forks e se acerte de uma vez com ela, Edward.

- Mas Bella pediu um tempo e...

- E você deu tempo suficiente para que ela pensasse, agora vá lá e prove a Bella que a ama e que ela é a única em sua vida, não de chance para que encha a cabeça de caraminhola. – assenti indo para minha casa.

Assim que cheguei, liguei para Mary avisando que deixaria os contratos na casa dela, pra que fossem entregues amanhã as dez em ponto. Preparei minha mala, Jasper ligou avisando que nosso vôo saia às oito da manhã.

Acordei por volta das seis, tomei um belo banho e liguei para Carmem avisando que estava indo para Forks, pedi pra que cuidasse de tudo pra mim, em seguida chamei um taxi que me levou até a casa de Mary, entreguei os documentos a ela.

- Vou estar fora até na segunda, remarque todos os meus compromissos e tire o resto da semana de folga. – ela estava com a cara amassada, provavelmente eu a tinha tirado da cama, sua filhinha estava ao seu lado, com os cabelos revoltos e a cara inchada de sono.

- O resto da semana?

- Sim, curta seus filhos, lembre-se, a senhorita Denali precisa destes documentos ainda hoje. – a lembrei.

- Serão entregues senhor, não se preocupe. Ah senhor?

- O que?

- Desculpe por dizer a Bella onde estava, receio que isso tenha lhe causado problemas, mas é que...

- Tudo bem Mary, eu me resolvo com a Bella, não se preocupe. – ela somente assentiu. Encontrei Jasper no saguão do aeroporto, no máximo em duas horas estaríamos em Seattle.

- Ela vai ficar uma fera comigo. – eu estava estranhamente nervoso, agitado.

- Você vai ficar hospedado em na casa dos meus pais, faremos uma surpresinha para ela, você disse que Bella e Charlie fizeram as pazes?

- Ao que parece sim, ela estava na casa dele ontem, e pelo que entendi, passaria a noite lá.

- Isso é bom, o velho Charlie deve ter voltado atrás.

- Sinceramente espero que sim meu amigo.

Emmett estava nos aguardando no saguão do aeroporto de Seattle, provavelmente Bella disse algo a Rosalie que disse a ele, porque tive que aturar suas piadinhas o caminho todo.

- Cara, não é atoa que a Bellinha tá com um humor do cão. – dizia entre risos.

- Emm deixe-o em paz. – Jasper disse segurando o riso.

- Vão à merda vocês dois!

- Não se preocupe Tiger Woods... – revirei os olhos impaciente. – Aquela garota é louca por você, tudo bem que Bella está bem arisca e você vai ter um trabalhão pra amansá-la, mas ela te ama e isso é o que importa! – dizia batendo em minhas costas com seu jeito delicado, praticamente descolando meus pulmões.

Como sempre fui muito bem recebido por Esme e Carlisle, ela me contou que Bella e Charlie haviam feito as pazes, também contou que ele ficou muito preocupado quando soube que ela esteve no hospital e que por muito pouco não havia perdido o bebê.

- Acredito que ele tenha ficado assustado, Carl disse que Charlie foi ao hospital ter noticias da filha.

- Isso é realmente bom, por mais que tentasse disfarçar, estar brigada com o pai a consumia.

- Sei disso, quando irá vê-la? Ou vai ficar aqui até o casamento? – disse divertida.

- Ela ta uma fera comigo, havia ligado para o escritório e eu estava em um almoço de negócios, com Tanya. – Esme fez uma careta estranha. – Pode imaginar o que deve estar se passando naquela cabeça fértil de Bella. – desta vez ela riu.

- Desculpe Edward, mas foi mesmo um almoço de negócios?

- Não era necessário, mas sabe como é Tanya... – ela somente assentiu. – Acabei perdendo a paciência e disse umas verdades a ela e rogo pra que Tanya tenha entendido desta vez.

-O que disse a ela exatamente? – soltei um longo suspiro.

- Como sempre ela veio com suas insinuações de costume, mas desta vez a cortei e exigi um tratamento profissional, já que estava ali como seu advogado, conhece Tanya, ela não aceitou muito bem, voltando a insinuar que gostava quando eu era exclusivamente dela.

- Deus! Tanya não tem mesmo jeito!

-Eu disse a ela que estava equivocada, que jamais pertenci exclusivamente a ela ou a qualquer outra que não fosse Bella, que eu pertencia única e exclusivamente a ela e que Bella me tem completamente e incondicionalmente, e espero que desta vez Tanya tenha compreendido.

- Quer um conselho, filho? – disse segurando minha mão entre as suas. – Conte a Bella, diga a ela o que acaba de me dizer, prove aquela garota que ela é a única que importa a você.

- Mas ela mal falou comigo ontem, não acredito que Bella vá querer me ouvir e...

- Faça-a te escutar na marra! Ela é completamente louca por você e não teve um só dia em que não falasse de você, se estaria bem, se estava se alimentando direito, Bella falava todos os dias com Carmem, Mary e Jasper, para ter notícias suas.

- Verdade?

- Sim, vamos fazer assim, vá para o rancho, darei um jeito de mandá-la pra lá, terão alguns dias antes a sós antes que a correria do casamento comece.

- Tem certeza de que ela irá?

- Confie em mim Edward, ela irá!

E lá estava eu, Emm me levou a locadora de carros, aluguei um volvo prata como da outra vez e fui para o rancho, Esme havia ligado e dado as coordenadas aos empregados. Fiquei instalado no mesmo quarto que ficamos da outra vez, só me restava aguardar a chegada de Bella.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

**POV BELLA**

Depois de jantarmos no restaurante da Lucy, meu pai me levou para sua casa.

- Olha o que eu encontrei perdida por ai. – meu pai anunciou quando chegamos.

- Oh meu Deus, isso sim é que é uma ótima surpresa. – Sue disse vindo me abraçar, Seth então quase me esmaga com aqueles braços enormes. Eles insistiram tanto que acabei aceitando ficar por lá mesmo, só precisava avisar minha mãe.

Eu havia subido pro meu quarto, meu pai pra variar estava vendo Tv e Sue cuidando de suas coisas, já Seth havia saído, dei graças por Leah não estar por lá. Estava jogada na cama quando meu telefone tocou, estranhei o fato de ser Jasper.

- Fala Jazz? – disparei ao atender.

"Bella onde você está?" – confesso que congelei ao ouvir aquela voz, mas o que diabos Edward fazia com o telefone de Jazz? E pelo seu tom, estava bravo.

-Edward?

"Estou te ligando a tarde toda, sua mãe acha que está na casa de Alice e Alice me disse que saiu de lá faz um tempão." – ele disparou em um fôlego só, por um momento parecia Alice.

- Eu estava voltando a pé pra casa da minha mãe e acabei encontrando meu pai, estou com ele, fomos ao restaurante da Lucy e agora estou na casa dele. – pude ouvir perfeitamente quando soltou um suspiro, parecia aliviado.

"Se acertaram?"

-De certa forma sim. – definitivamente ele não era minha pessoa favorita no momento, apesar de toda a falta que sentia dele.

"Foi um almoço de negócios..." – ele se apressou em dizer, talvez tenha notado que eu não queria falar com ele naquele momento. "Ela precisava que eu revisasse alguns contratos e..."

-Eu não disse nada! – o cortei, porque diabos ele tava me dando explicação.

"Mas posso perfeitamente imaginar o que está se passando nessa sua cabecinha Isabella, pra me ignorar a tarde toda!" – definitivamente Edward estava bravo.

- É só isso?- ouvi ele bufar do outro lado. - Tenho que avisar minha mãe que vou ficar por aqui hoje.

"Meu celular estava sem bateria..." – outra vez ele bufou –"Foi somente um almoço de negócios."

-Boa noite Edward! – falei simplesmente desligando na cara de pau dele. - Almoço de negócios... – fiz uma imitação patética da sua voz. - Sei bem que negócios você tem com aquela vadia, senhor Masen! Definitivamente eu havia perdido o juízo, eu estava falando com o meu aparelho de celular, e o que é pior, desligado! Na manhã seguinte assim que tomamos café, meu pai me levou para a casa da minha mãe.

- Edward ligou preocupado atrás de você. – disparou assim que me viu.

- Eu sei mãe, falei com ele ontem à noite.

- Pobrezinho, ele parecia desesperado, onde se meteu que não pode atendê-lo. – às vezes minha mãe era um saco!

-Mãe!O celular havia ficado na bolsa e não o ouvi... – menti na cara dura. – Já falei com ele, chega de drama tá bem?

- Credo! Seu humor consegue estar ainda pior com a gravidez! – revirei meus olhos considerando seriamente em ficar na casa do meu pai, mas isso a magoaria, assim como ao Phill.

- Vou ligar pra Alice! – falei indo para o meu quarto, assim que entrei me joguei na cama, sempre que eu entrava naquele quarto me lembrava dos momentos que passamos aqui. A cara dele ao ver o pôster do Bom Jovi, ele tirando a roupa sem a menor cerimônia na minha frente.

Levantei-me indo até a minha escrivaninha, onde eu havia deixado o meu portfólio, há tanto tempo que eu não desenhava, havia vários desenhos de Edward, alguns esboços. Não sei dizer exatamente quanto tempo fiquei ali, admirando aqueles traços perfeitos, o filho da mãe era mesmo lindo! Estava tão concentrada que ao ouvir o toque do meu celular, sobressaltei, era Esme.

-Esme?

"Bom dia querida, como está?"

- Bem e você, aconteceu alguma coisa?

"Liguei pra te pedir um favor, seria possível?"

- Claro!

"Precisaria que fosse ao rancho, as coisas vão começar a chegar e infelizmente não tenho como ir pra lá."

- Tudo bem, eu posso ir, assim me livro de Alice, ela vai me deixar maluca! – sorri ao ouvir a risada dela do outro lado.

"Ótimo, será que poderia ir hoje mesmo?"

- A que horas? – o telefone ficou mudo por um momento.

"Quando pode ir?"

- Quando quiser.

"Acha que consegue estar treze horas?

- Estarei lá, não se preocupe.

"Sei que adora aquele lugar e será bom pra você ter um tempo sozinha." – Esme era mesmo uma mulher incrível! Ficar uns dias no rancho seria perfeito!

Assim que desliguei, liguei para Alice que estranhamente não contestou, nem sequer reclamou, disse que levaria o meu vestido quando fosse pra lá na sexta, o que particularmente achei estranho. Minha mãe me emprestou seu carro, coloquei todas as minhas tralhas nele, inclusive o portfólio com meu estojo de desenho, aproveitaria para desenhar um pouco. A viagem foi tranqüila, parei o carro diante da casa principal, Benjamim o caseiro do rancho veio me ajudar com as malas.

- Levo tudo para o quarto onde costuma ficar senhorita Bella?

- Por favor, Ben, eu já subo num instante. – ao entrar na casa um cheiro delicioso de lasanha vinha da cozinha, minha boca salivou e meu estômago roncou. – Hmmm... A Tia está fazendo lasanha?

- Não! – não sei como explicar o tamanho do susto que levei ao ouvir aquela voz. – Eu fiz seu prato favorito, está quase pronto, com fome? – levei alguns segundos para reagir tamanha era a minha surpresa.

-O que... O que faz aqui? – o que diabos ele fazia aqui em plena quarta-feira? E desde quando ele cozinha?Sem contar que ele estava lindo, de camiseta e um jeans surrado, o guardanapo jogado sobre o ombro e o avental preso no quadril... Aquilo o deixava extremamente sexy, sem contar a barba por fazer.

-Bem... – disse vindo na minha direção. – Ontem você não me deixou falar, desligou na minha cara... - Edward estava parado diante de mim, me encarando sério, seu perfume invadiu minhas narinas me deixando zonza, meu coração batia tão forte e tão rápido que temia que ele simplesmente saltasse pela minha boca. - E isso me deixou muito, mas muito irritado!

- O que... O que... O que faz aqui? – minha vontade era de socar a minha própria cara, porque eu estava gaguejando, e o que é pior, repetindo a mesma coisa como uma lesada? – E desde quando cozinha?

- Acredito que já teve tempo suficiente para pensar, e então, chegou a uma decisão?

- O que? – minha voz saiu esganiçada.

- Deixei tudo no quarto senhor Masen. – ouvi Ben dizer.

- Obrigado Benjamim, se precisar de algo o aviso.

- Sim senhor! – levei alguns segundos para conseguir fechar a boca.

- O que diabos foi isso? – exigi.

- Agora somos somente eu e você Isabella... – Edward deslizou sua mão pela minha cintura me puxando pra si, colando seu corpo completamente ao meu. – fechei os olhos ao sentir a ponta de seu nariz roçar pela curvatura do meu pescoço, quase desfaleci ao sentir seus dentes roçarem levemente pela minha pele.

- Ed... Edward...

- Quer saber como foi meu almoço com ela? – sussurrou em meu ouvido.

- Não! Não me interessa! – aquela pergunta me trouxe a razão novamente, tentei me afastar, mas Edward me mantinha firme em seus braços.

- Mas você vai me ouvir mesmo assim! Para quieta e me escuta! – automaticamente parei, me senti estranhamente excitada ao ouvi-lo falar daquela forma, tão firme, tão másculo. – Foi realmente um almoço de negócios, ela precisava que eu revisasse alguns contratos importantes.

- Em um restaurante?

- Também não gostei nada e fui bem claro quanto a isso, dizendo a ela que eu tinha um compromisso e que não poderia ficar a sua disposição. Tanya não gostou...

-Claro que aquela... Claro que ela não gostou...

-Shhh... Eu disse quieta! – ao dizer aquilo me apertou ainda mais contra si. – Novamente ela veio com insinuações desagradáveis... – senti a raiva tomar conta de mim, tentei me soltar novamente, mas ele não deixava. – Me escuta, por favor, só me escuta! – algo em seu olhar me fez parar. – Não a deixei concluir, exigi um tratamento profissional, já que eu estava lá como seu advogado, seu consultor financeiro. Novamente ela não aceitou muito bem e insinuou que gostava quando eu era exclusivamente dela.

- Vadia! – cuspi entre os dentes, mas desta vez Edward não me repreendeu, apenas sorriu.

- Quer saber o que eu disse a ela? – voltou a perguntar, somente assenti com a cabeça lentamente, arfei quando seus lábios ficaram próximos ao meu ouvido. – Eu disse que ela estava muito equivocada... – estremeci quando depositou um beijo molhado atrás da minha orelha. – Que jamais pertenci a ela ou a qualquer outra... – seu olhar encontrou o meu. – Que não fosse você Isabella, disse com todas as letras que eu Edward Anthony Masen pertenço única e exclusivamente a você, Isabella. E que somente você me tem completamente e incondicionalmente.

- Vvocê disse isso a Tanya?

- Com todas as letras e sinceramente espero que ela tenha entendido, eu te amo, e não suportava mais ficar longe de você meu amor. – eu não sabia o que dizer, o que fazer, então o beijei, o beijei com todo o amor, com toda a paixão e o desejo que eu sentia por aquele homem.

- Eu te amo... Te amo... Te amo... – simplesmente não me cansava de dizer aquilo. – Senti tanto sua falta, me perdoa... Me perdoa Edward... Por ter fugido, por não ter sido forte e...

- Shhh... Não fala nada meu amor, você precisava de um tempo, não deveria ter despejado tudo aquilo sobre você de uma vez... Eu te entendo, mas eu simplesmente não consigo ficar sem você, eu precisava te ver, te tocar, te beijar... Ficar distante de você estava me matando Bella, promete que nunca mais vai me deixar sozinho?

- Prometo! Nunca mais meu amor, nunca mais, eu juro! – Edward sorriu voltando a me beijar da forma como somente ele sabia.

- E em troca te prometo jamais esconder nada de você, juro que não há mais nada Bella, eu juro. – havia tanta intensidade em suas palavras. – Senti tanto medo de te perder, tanto medo.

- Você não vai me perder seu bobo, porque eu pertenço a você única e exclusivamente, completamente e incondicionalmente. – novamente ele me beijou, um beijo sôfrego, voraz. Edward me ergueu e automaticamente enlacei seu quadril, senti que estávamos em movimento, estávamos na cozinha? Ele me soltou para retirar a lasanha do fogo, o desligando em seguida, depois me pegou em seus braços subindo em direção ao quarto.

Entre beijos insanos nos despimos e ao senti-lo dentro de mim, foi como se tudo se encaixasse, eu estava completa novamente, apesar do desejo insano, nos amamos de forma lenta , completamente entregues ao momento, apreciando cada toque, cada beijo, cada simples olhar. Nossos corpos se moviam sincronizados, em uma dança erótica e imensamente prazerosa.

- Senti falta do teu cheiro... Do teu gosto... Deus... Como eu te amo... – Edward dizia entre beijos, enquanto se aprofundava cada vez mais em meu corpo.

-Também senti... Senti tanto sua falta... – agarrei seus cabelos quando ele atingiu o ponto certo me fazendo gozar forte, tudo desapareceu estremeci em seus braços sendo seguida por ele.

- Não me importa Edward... – ele abriu os olhos, estavam ainda mais verdes se é que isso é possível. – Juro que não importa o que fez em seu passado, com quantas dormiu, nem mesmo com quem... - eu estava montada nele, que me prendia em seus braços, ainda estávamos conectados. – Eu te amo e fui tola e imatura, deixei o ciúme falar mais alto e...

- Shhh... Esquece isso meu amor.

- Não, me escuta, por favor. – pedi segurando seu lindo rosto em minhas mãos. – Eu realmente precisava colocar minha cabeça no lugar, eu estava uma bagunça, poderia culpar os hormônios ou a gravidez, mas foi só eu mesma, sendo uma idiota, imatura e insegura...

- Não fala assim. - pediu me beijando.

- Mas é que eu te amo tanto... E você é tão lindo, tão experiente, tão...

-Apaixonado por você. – disse novamente me beijando. – Entenda uma coisa Isabella, eu te amo, te amo e sei que vai ser pra sempre! Por isso, assim que essa loucura toda acabar, vamos nos casar tá bem?

- Ainda quer se casar comigo?

- Mais que tudo, você será a minha esposa, a futura senhora Masen... – um som estranho vindo da minha barriga o interrompeu. – Acho que tem alguém com fome aqui.

- Muita, mas muita fome mesmo senhor Masen. – em um movimento rápido ele inverteu as posições ficando sobre mim.

- E o que acha de descermos pra comer aquela lasanha?

- Ainda me custa crer que estava cozinhando.

- Aprendi observando você fazer, além do mais, Tia me deu uma força.

- Trapaceiro!Mas antes de descermos, precisamos de um banho.

- Oh, isso sim é que é uma excelente idéia. – o maluco saiu de dentro de mim, me pegando em seus braços em seguida, me levando para o banheiro onde acabamos nos amando novamente.

- Então fez as pazes com seu pai? – perguntou enquanto comíamos aquela lasanha deliciosa.

- Sim, conversamos bastante, ele me pediu desculpas e eu também pedi... Ah! Ele quer falar com você, só está esperando você chegar.

- Comigo? E o que ele quer comigo?

- Meu pai quer lhe pedir desculpas, pelo modo como agiu. – Edward revirou os olhos meneando a cabeça.

- Isso não é necessário Bella.

- Não vai conseguir fugir disso, sinto muito.

- Contou a eles o motivo de estar aqui? – perguntou hesitante.

- Não! Simplesmente dissemos que vim ajudar Alice, mas Rose sabe.

- Eu sei,tive que aturar Emmett o caminho todo me aporrinhando.

- O que ele fez desta vez?

- Me chamou de Tiger Woods. – falou fazendo bico, não contive o riso, eu gargalhava com gosto. – Que bom que divirto você amor. – disse sarcástico, novamente fazendo bico.

- Desculpe... – pedi tentando conter o riso. – Mas minha irmã falou a mesma coisa.

- Tem certeza de que não me odeia pelo que fui? – soltei um longo suspiro me levantando, fui até ele sentando no seu colo.

- Você não nasceu no dia em que me conheceu Edward, teve um passado, e respeito isso. Até consigo compreender seu envolvimento com Tanya...

- Mas entre ela e eu...

- Shhh... – fiz levando o dedo aos seus lábios. – Pode ser que nem mesmo você tenha se dado conta, mas se envolveu e é por isso que ela tem tanto espaço em sua vida. Ela é sua amiga e sei que gosta muito dela, mesmo ela sendo uma vadia! – sorri ao vê-lo revirar os olhos. – Mas juntos mostraremos a ela que sua amizade é tudo que terá, e que o resto pertence somente a mim.

- Egoísta!

-Não tem idéia do quanto meu caro. – ele sorriu antes de me beijar.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*


	27. CASAMENTO DE ALICE

**Olha ai mais um capitulo pra vcs! **

**Espero que curtam, beijocas e até o próximo capitulo. **

* * *

**CAPITULO XXIII**

**Casamento de Alice**

**POV EDWARD**

- Então Esme está metida nisso certo?- Bella disse em um tom divertido.

- Tenho que admitir que a ideia dela foi ótima, você está aqui comigo, em meus braços. – falei a apertando ainda mais em meus braços.

- Hmmm, me lembre de agradecê-la depois. – disse virando-se de frente pra mim, estávamos na sacada do nosso quarto. -Isso aqui vai estar uma loucura pelos próximos dias.

- Tem razão, e logo os convidados estarão chegando e...

- Acho melhor não perdermos tempo... – Bella disse mordendo o lábio inferior. – O que acha de aproveitarmos que estamos sozinhos aqui e...

- Tem certeza que não há problemas? O que o doutor Foster disse?

-Disse que está tudo na mais perfeita ordem, não há problemas, além do mais... – e lá estava aquele sorrisinho sacana. – Estou com desejo...

- Está?

- Estou... – sua voz saiu extremamente rouca de excitação. – Estou com desejo de Edward. – não foi preciso dizer mais nada, tomei seus lábios em um beijo urgente, voraz. Sem romper o beijo a guiei até a cama nos livrando de nossas roupas no processo, assim que Bella caiu sobre o colchão, abandonei seus lábios para trilhar sua pele macia com beijos. Seus gemidos eram musica aos meus ouvidos.

Suas mãos ora em minhas costas, ora em meus cabelos, os agarrando com força. Beijei seus seios, brincando com seus mamilos tão doces, distribui beijos por seu ventre, onde ela carregava nosso bebê. Sorri abobalhado sentindo ele ou ela se mexer, era a primeira vez que aquilo acontecia e me deixou extasiado.

- Oh meu Deus! – Bella riu ainda segurando meus cabelos.

- Ele tem feito muito isso ultimamente. – disse enquanto acariciava meus cabelos.

- Tem certeza de que não irá incomodá-lo? - vi minha noiva revirar os olhos.

- Edward, ele ou ela está bem protegido, lembra-se do que doutor Foster disse? – seu tom foi impaciente.

- Desculpe, é que...

- Eu sei, agora cala essa boca e volte a fazer o que estava fazendo, certo?

- Certo! – concordei voltando a distribuir beijos por sua pele, descendo cada vez mais até encontrar sua intimidade, estava molhada, tamanha era sua excitação e aquilo me excitou ainda mais. Soprei de leve sobre ela me colocando entre suas pernas, deslizando a língua por sua fenda, Bella ergueu o quadril arqueando as costas, soltando um gemido audível.

A lambi me deliciando com a umidade espalhada, seu gosto era tão doce, tão excitante, ergui minha mão a deslizando por seu corpo enquanto me deliciava com sua intimidade, senti os puxões em meus cabelos se intensificarem à medida que o corpo de Bella tencionava-se. Seu quadril vinha de encontro com a minha boca, ela gozaria a qualquer momento.

Deslizei um dedo para dentro dela, seguido de outro, ouvindo meu nome sair entre um gemido rouco, sem deixar de estimular com minha língua seu ponto sensível.

- Edward... Ohh... Edward... – novamente gemeu quando atingi o ponto certo e Bella gozou forte, gozo o qual tratei de sorver completamente. Ao me erguer ela estava espalhada na cama, ainda imersa no orgasmo que acabara de sentir, mordia levemente o lábio inferior, gotículas de suor espalhadas por todo seu corpo. Seu peito subia e descia em um ritmo acelerado, a beleza daquele momento sempre me fascinava. – Vai ficar ai me olhando? – disse abrindo as pernas em um claro convite.

- O cacete que vou! – falei deixando meu corpo pesar sobre o dela, tomando cuidado é claro com sua barriga, não sei como descrever o prazer que senti ao estar todo dentro dela. Era incrível como toda vez que fazíamos amor, as sensações eram como da primeira vez. Tudo tão intenso, tão avassalador, seria sempre assim? Eu sinceramente rogava que sim.

Senti Bella se apertar em torno de mim, e aquilo me excitou ainda mais, beijei sua boca, seu pescoço, seus seios... Enquanto me aprofundava nela cada vez mais, inverti as posições a deixando por cima, era mais confortável pra ela, e menos tenso pra mim. Novamente Bella se apertou em torno de mim, e por mais controlado que eu fosse, estava quase impossível me segurar. Aumentei as investidas contra ela e Bella retribuiu cavalgando sobre mim acompanhando meu ritmo, suas unhas cravaram-se em minhas costas, enquanto um praticamente devorava a boca do outro e juntos, explodimos em um prazer absoluto.

- Oh Deus... Isso foi... – ela estava arfante. – Não tenho palavras para descrever o quanto foi bom.

- Acredite, eu sei... Me sinto da mesma forma, meu amor. – Bella se deixou cair sobre meu peito, nos deixei cair sobre o colchão saindo dentro dela em seguida, não demorou muito para que estivesse ressonando. O cheiro de sexo ainda pairava pelo ar, tomei uma ducha rápida voltando pra junto dela em seguida, repousando minha mão em seu ventre e afundando meu rosto em seus cabelos.

Como prevíamos logo pela manhã começou a movimentação pelo rancho, um pessoal descarregava as cadeiras e mesas, enquanto Benjamim e Tia coordenavam tudo. Depois de um banho, Bella e eu descemos para tomar um café da manhã, em seguida demos uma volta pelo rancho. Seus olhos brilharam ao ver os cavalos, mas montar estava fora de questão pra ela, era muito arriscado. No dia seguinte pela manhã os Cullen chegaram, seguidos pelos Brandon, a noiva estava radiante e logo arrastou minha mulher para seu quarto junto com Rosalie.

- Pelo visto se acertaram. – Emm disse se jogando no sofá ao meu lado.

- Da melhor forma possível. – eu simplesmente não conseguia parar de sorrir.

- Fico feliz, Rose estava preocupada com Bella.

- Estamos bem. - e realmente estávamos muito bem. – Obrigado Jasper, se não fosse por você e sua mãe, talvez eu ainda estivesse em Los Angeles sem saber o que fazer.

- Amigos são pra isso. – disse dando de ombros. – Fico feliz que tenham se acertado.

- Então nos conte os detalhes, os mais sórdidos. – Emmett disse sacudindo as sobrancelhas.

- Não vou falar disso com vocês, pirou! – sua gargalhada ecoou na sala.

- Sou capaz de apostar que é exatamente isso que sua mulher está fazendo neste exato momento, meu caro, conheço minha ursinha, e a duende é ainda pior.

- Olha como fala da minha futura esposa, seu...

- Caro irmão, aquele projeto de gente é um perigo, admita!

- Alice é um encanto. – Jasper disse em defesa da noiva.

- Tem noivo que é cego! – o irmão provocou. – Espero que estejam animados, logo mais teremos uma festa e tanto.

- Que festa?

- Sua despedida de solteiro maninho, ela será de arrasar.

- Deus que me ajude... – lamentou Jasper. – O que você aprontou Emm?

- Surpresa meu caro Jazz, surpresa! – desta vez que riu foi eu, aqueles dois eram mesmo uma figura.

As garotas também teriam uma festa de despedida, como foi a de Rose, aliás, era no mesmo local. Vi os olhos de Jasper saltarem ao ver o que o irmão havia preparado, pra começar, a festa era em uma boate striper.

- Eu vou te matar Emmett!

- Não vai não, sou seu padrinho, você precisa de mim. – aqueles dois pareciam cão e gato, eu me perguntava como dois irmãos podiam ser tão diferentes? Charlie estava lá, com Carlisle e o senhor Brandon, pai de Alice e Phill, fiquei tenso quando veio em minha direção.

- Como vai Charlie? – disse estendendo minha mão para ele.

- Bem, vou bem, será que podemos conversar? – ele apertou forte minha mão enquanto falava.

-Claro! – fomos para uma mesa mais afastada, ele pediu duas cervejas para uma das garçonetes, me encarando em seguida.

- Filho eu te devo desculpas...

- Charlie, não precisa...

- Me deixe falar filho. – seu tom foi autoritário, somente assenti me calando. – Sei que não reagi muito bem quando esteve aqui da outra vez, mas foi um choque pra mim, Bella é minha única filha... Primeiro aquela confusão no casamento de Rose, depois ela aparece aqui com você, dizendo que estavam morando juntos, e que iria ter um bebê... Minha cabeça deu um nó.

- Acredite Charlie, eu te entendo perfeitamente, mas gostaria que soubesse que eu amo sua filha, Bella é tudo pra mim, compreende? Absolutamente tudo!

- A ama de verdade, não é?

- Sim, como jamais pensei ser possível amar. – ele me encarou por um tempo.

- Ela também te ama, depois do que houve com Jake... Aquele filho de uma... – disse socando a mesa. – Minha filha se afastou da família, dos amigos de tudo... Como pudemos ser tão cegos? – lamentou. – Você me parece um rapaz honesto, apesar do que faz...

- Desde que voltei para Los Angeles que não trabalho mais com isso, Charlie. Mesmo afastado de Bella, me dediquei à advocacia e nada mais.

- Bella me disse, e como estão as coisas?

- Progredindo, minha clientela está cada vez mais extensa, acredito que me associar a Jasper e Emmett tenha sido a melhor coisa que fiz, depois do meu filho, é claro. – Charlie sorriu revirando os olhos.

Falamos sobre diversos assuntos, ele me contou coisas sobre Bella, sua infância, disse o quanto estava ansioso pelo neto ou neta. Os assuntos eram dos mais variados, falamos sobre esportes favoritos, assim com time de nossa preferência, aos poucos íamos nos soltando, e logo estávamos rindo juntos.

Carlisle, Phill, e o senhor Brandon se juntaram a nós, e o papo ficou ainda mais animado, havia bastante gente por lá, amigos de Jasper, os quais ele me apresentou como seu sócio e amigo. Reconheci alguns rostos do casamento de Emmett. Por falar nele, o cara encheu a cara, Jazz não estava muito diferente e confesso que me excedi um pouco. Fomos devidamente escoltados para o rancho por Carlisle, Phill e Brandon, já que Charlie foi direto pra casa.

Desta vez Bella havia chegado antes de mim e dormia tranquilamente, tentei fazer o mínimo de barulho possível, me livrando dos sapatos e das roupas. Tudo isso sem tirar os olhos da linda morena que dormia somente com uma camiseta minha, ela ficava incrivelmente sexy vestida daquele jeito.

- Vai ficar ai me olhando? – sua voz me despertou. – Que horas são? - estava sonolenta.

- É tarde, volte a dormir meu amor.

- A festa deve ter sido muito boa, você bebeu?

- Só um pouquinho, como foi sua festa? – perguntei tentando desviar do assunto.

- Legal! – disse dando de ombros. – Apesar de ser a única sóbria por lá, minha mãe e Esme beberam todas, praticamente Rose e eu carregamos Alice. Minha prima vai acordar com uma ressaca daquelas.

- O noivo também! – falei me jogando na cama.

- Hmm... E havia muitas mulheres por lá? – perguntou como quem não quer nada.

- Sim, algumas, mas nenhuma delas chega aos seus pés...

- Tá bom. – replicou revirando os olhos.

- Além do mais passei um tempo de qualidade com meu sogro e...

- Com meu pai, o que ele fez, o que ele disse? – disparou sentando-se na cama.

- Pediu desculpas e fiz o mesmo...

- E pelo que se desculpou? – sorri ao ver seu cenho franzido, assim como seus cabelos revoltos.

- Por tudo que houve no casamento de Rose, por ter partido sem falar com você, ou com ele, mas isso não vem ao caso. Acredito que nos acertamos, seu pai está ansioso com o neto...

- Ou neta!

- Sim, ou neta!

- O que acha que temos aqui, um menino ou uma menina? – perguntou acariciando a barriga, levei minhas mãos a barra da camiseta a erguendo, deixando seu ventre a mostra, rolei sobre ela ficando entre suas pernas beijando sua barriguinha linda.

- Não importa, o importante é que venha saudável, não é bebê? – Bella riu deslizando suas mãos pelos meus cabelos.

- Sim, isso é sem duvidas o mais importante, além do mais, saberemos na próxima consulta. – disse dando de ombros.

- Jura?

- Sim, doutor Foster disse que faremos uma ultrasson e que provavelmente descobriremos.

-Não vou perder por nada! – novamente Bella riu.

- Claro que não vai seu bobo! – Bella depositou um beijo em meus cabelos, outro em minha testa, suas mãos foram para o meu rosto o qual ela ergueu um pouco. Beijou a ponta do meu nariz, mordiscou meu queixo, para só então tomar minha boca em um beijo lento e incrivelmente excitante.

Foi inevitável gemer entre o beijo, uma vez que eu estava duro como uma rocha, rompemos o beijo para que a camiseta passasse por sua cabeça. Voltei a beijá-la, com certa urgência, precisava estar dentro dela e Bella parecia desejar o mesmo, desta vez não houve tempo para preliminares, me livrei de sua calcinha o mais rápido que pude voltando a gemer contra os seus lábios ao estar todo dentro dela.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

**POV BELLA**

Não havia coisa melhor neste mundo do que fazer amor com Edward, ele era simplesmente perfeito nesta área, sem contar que o quanto era gostoso. Sorri abobalhada ao despertar e vê-lo dormindo de bruço, completamente nu... Era uma visão devastadoramente sexy.

Ele havia chegado um pouco alto ontem e estava bem animado, disse que havia conversado com meu pai, sinceramente não conseguia pensar no chefe Swan em um bar com stripers, era no mínimo, estranho! Apesar de que a festa de Alice não foi muito diferente, e ver minha mãe se empolgar com aqueles parrudões foi vergonhoso, pobre Phill.

Alice disse que se eles poderiam ter stripers, porque ela não poderia ter go go boys? Tenho que admitir, eles eram muito bonitos, mas muito musculosos pro meu gosto, sem contar que me lembravam Jacob. Eu preferia mil vezes a beleza clássica de Edward, seu corpo perfeito e sem exageros, meu futuro marido era lindo! Absurdamente lindo e extremamente gostoso, devo ter nascido virada pra lua, fato!

- Bom dia! – despertei dos meus devaneios com sua voz rouca e seu sorriso derruba calcinha.

- Bom dia... – respondi lhe retribuindo o sorriso, mal podia crer que estávamos bem novamente. – Temos um longo dia hoje, afinal, somos os padrinhos, certo?

- Certo... – disse se virando, o lençol cobria estrategicamente suas partes. – Em que estava pensando? Parecia tão distante. – Edward se apoiou em seu cotovelo, parecia um daqueles modelos de cueca, arrebatadoramente sexy.

- Coisas. – respondi dando de ombros.

- Sua resposta é muito evasiva, não quer me dizer?

- Não é isso seu bobo, só que acho irrelevante. Como foi sua festa? – mudei de assunto, Edward estreitou os olhos se deixando cair sobre o colchão.

- Como toda a despedida de solteiro. – disse dando de ombros. – E a sua festa, como foi?

- Interessante!

- Interessante? – seu cenho estava franzido. – Como assim? – não contive o riso, era visto e notório que estava se rasgando de curiosidade pra saber.

-Alice não gostou muito de saber que a despedida de solteiro de Jazz incluiria mulheres seminuas... – Edward desviou o olhar. – Sabe como minha prima é, ela se achou no mesmo direito e...

- Contratou stripers? – disse divertido.

- Não seu bobo, nós fomos a uma boate especializada em despedida de solteiras, com alguns parrudões dançando somente de sunguinha. – seus olhos verdes praticamente saltaram.

- Como é que é? – sua voz saiu estranha.

- Foi divertido, Rose e Alice beberam tudo que tinham direito, minha mãe, Sue e Esme se divertiram bastante também e...

-E você se divertiu? – por mais que tentasse, Edward não conseguiu esconder o ciúme.

- Sim e não... – sorri com a careta que fez. – Me diverti vendo minha prima dançar com os parrudões, Jasper teria uma sincope se a visse. Fiquei chocada quando minha mãe que já havia bebido bastante subiu no palco e deu um show a parte, como sempre, deixando a mim e a Rose, mortas de vergonha.

- Renée?

- Conhece minha mãe, sabe que tanto ela quanto Rose, gostam de ser o centro das atenções.

- E você, não se divertiu?

- Me diverti vendo a diversão delas, além do mais, aqueles parrudões bronzeados e cheios de óleo não faz meu tipo, sou uma mulher exigente senhor Masen... Só me contento com o que há de melhor, e você é tudo que eu preciso. Além do mais... – dei de ombros me sentando sobre ele. - Nenhum deles chega aos seus pés baby. – Edward riu invertendo as posições, rolando pra cima de mim.

- Excelente resposta senhorita Swan... – mordeu os lábios e me beijou até que eu ficasse sem fôlego. – Mesmo assim não gosto de saber que minha mulher esteve em um lugar destes.

- Não me agradou em nada saber que o meu homem estava em um bar cheio de mulheres seminuas. – retruquei abrindo minhas pernas e Edward caiu entre elas, havia somente o lençol entre nós.

- Nem sequer me aproximei delas, porque tudo que eu precisava, tudo que eu desejava, estava aqui.

- Excelente resposta senhor Masen. – ele riu voltando a me beijar, livrando-se do lençol, gemi entre o beijo ao senti-lo todo dentro de mim, e não havia sensação melhor neste mundo.

Como era de se esperar minha prima e minha irmã estavam em uma ressaca da brava, todos foram submetidos ao kit ressaca de Carlisle. Como o casamento seria no final da tarde, deu tempo de sobra para a noiva se recuperar, eu e Rose como madrinhas, a ajudamos a se aprontar e minha prima querida estava um encanto.

- Oh meu Deus, você está linda Alice!

- Sabia que iria ficar perfeito! – a modéstia era algo desconhecido para Alice e Rosalie, no entanto, tinha que dar o braço a torcer, ela havia feito um belíssimo trabalho, já que o vestido era criação sua, assim como o meu e o de Rose.

- Estão prontas? – tio Brandon perguntou abrindo a porta, o homem estava literalmente boquiaberto.

- Sim papai, vamos e me entregue ao meu futuro marido! – revirei os olhos pegando o meu bouquet, o modelo que Alice escolheu para mim, disfarçava bem a barriga de quatro meses e meio.

Havia chegado a hora, Rose e eu estávamos prontas e confesso que ao ouvir a marcha nupcial, senti um frio no estômago, à medida que minha irmã e eu nos aproximávamos do corredor com um extenso tapete vermelho minhas mãos estavam tremulas. Mas tudo desapareceu ao vê-lo ali no altar, ao lado do noivo que parecia extremamente nervoso. Seu olhar encontrou o meu e tudo desapareceu, Edward estava devastadoramente lindo naquele Armani.

Sorri levando a mão ao ventre quando meu bebê se mexeu novamente, ao passar por ele, Edward piscou pra mim sibilando um eu te amo, pra mim. Os olhos de Jasper reluziram ao ver Alice, a cerimônia foi linda e os votos deles foi emocionante, aqueles dois se amavam tanto.

- Tem noção do quanto está linda? – Edward sussurrou em meu ouvido assim que nos juntamos para seguir atrás dos noivos.

-Já se olhou no espelho meu caro? – ele riu revirando os olhos.

Nos dirigimos para a grande tenda onde os noivos receberiam os cumprimentos e a festa rolaria, havia muitos convidados, tio Brandon e Carlisle eram muito influentes, portanto o que não faltava ali era gente rica e esnobe, graças da Deus tia Meg era irmã do meu pai, portanto seriam poucos os da família que estariam presentes. Mas pensando bem, eu pouco me importava com aquilo, claro que Tanya Denali estava lá, com o tal James ao seu lado, me perguntava o que aquela vadia estaria aprontando desta vez. Jess e Angie vieram com seus respectivos namorados é claro. Estávamos em uma mesa com eles, Rose e Emm, nossos pais na mesa ao lado já Tanya e James, estavam próximo aos Cullen.

- Depois do que houve, não pensei que ela teria a cara de pau de vir. – minha imã disparou lhe lançando um olhar mortal, o que deixou Edward constrangido.

- Não começa Rosalie! – a repreendi. – Ela não é importante, Alice e Jazz são, controle-se.

- Se eu fosse você, iria até lá e...

- Já chega Rose! – Emmett intercedeu por mim. – Sua irmã é bem crescidinha e sabe o que faz, certo?- minha irmã detestava ser contrariada, ainda mais por seu marido, ela fechou a cara com um bico enorme.

- Desculpe por isso. – sussurrei no ouvido de Edward que estava calado, com seu copo na mão.

- Não por isso meu amor, não por isso. – disse estalando um beijo em meus lábios.

- Nossa! Que festão... – disparou Jéssica. – Olha quanta gente, os Cullen sabem mesmo como dar uma festa. – a gargalhada de Emmett me fez rir.

- Sempre deslumbrada não é Stanley? – ele a provocou. – Você não mudou muito desde o colégio. – Emm tinha razão, Jess não havia mudado quase nada desde que nos conhecemos, ainda se deslumbrava com tudo, os Cullen sempre foi sua fixação. Olhei para Edward que parecia completamente alheio a conversa.

- O que acha de darmos uma volta? – perguntei levando minha mão a sua coxa.

- Sim, tudo bem, vamos? – disse entrelaçando sua mão a minha.

- O que houve? Porque está tão distante, algum problema? – já estávamos a uma distancia considerável da mesa.

- O que ele veio fazer aqui? Porque Tanya o trouxe? – aquilo me incomodou de certa forma.

- Está claro que ela fez de propósito, sabia que te incomodaria de alguma forma, pelo visto Tanya te conhece muito bem. – sua reação estava me incomodando.

- A presença de James aqui me incomoda pelo fato dele demonstrar certo interesse em você, e não pelo fato de estar com Tanya, ela não me interessa Bella. – disparou impaciente.

- E o que diabos ele pode querer comigo?

-Não sei, mas não gosto disso.

- Hey! Relaxe está bem, aquele seu amigo é um metido a besta e muito desagradável, e se ele se meter a besta comigo, peço para o meu pai dar um jeito nele. – Edward sorriu me puxando pra si.

- Acredite Bella, se James se meter a besta com você, eu mesmo dou um jeito nele.

- Meu herói! – brinquei vendo Edward revirar os olhos, estalando um beijo em meus lábios.

- Absurda! – levei meus lábios bem próximos ao seu ouvido.

- Gostoso! – sussurrei com a voz bem sexy, senti Edward estremecer e foi minha vez de rir.

- Não me provoca Isabella! – disse me apertando ainda mais contra si.

Circulamos pela tenda, e alguns convidados que estiveram no casamento de Rosalie nos olhavam meio de torto, sinceramente aquilo pouco me importava, nem sabia quem era aquela gente. Nos sentamos com meus pais, era tão bom ver meu pai e Edward se dando bem, ele, Phill e Edward riam e conversavam amenidades até que o assunto surgiu.

- E ai minha filha, quando vai me dar à honra de levá-la até ao altar? – aquela pergunta havia me pegado desprevenida.

- Muito em breve Charlie. – Edward se apressou em dizer.

- Pai, Edward e eu iremos nos casar, mas não espere uma cerimônia assim, ok? Quando eu me casar será uma coisa simples, somente para minha família e amigos.

- Mas vai se casar aqui, certo? – minha mãe disparou.

- Definitivamente não, mãe, eu quero me casar em Los Angeles, de preferência na praia de Malibu, mas já vou adiantando que isso só acontecerá depois que o bebê nascer. – Edward nada disse, ficou calado de repente. - O que foi? Porque está tão calado? – perguntei enquanto voltávamos para nossa mesa.

- Pensei que quisesse se casar o mais rápido possível?

- Hey, olha pra mim, ok? Eu me casaria com você hoje mesmo, poderíamos até aproveitar o juiz de paz... – ele riu meneando a cabeça. – Mas eu gostaria de esperar, deixar nosso bebê nascer, você se estabilizar com a empresa, nós vivemos juntos Edward, não mudará muita coisa certo?

- Claro que mudará, você vai ser minha esposa, a senhora Masen.

- Eu sou sua, seu bobo... – estalei um beijo em seus lábios. - Pertenço a você desde o bendito dia em que me beijou naquele carro a caminho daqui, está lembrado?

- Como eu poderia esquecer, foi o melhor beijo que compartilhei em minha vida.

- Mentiroso.

- Sabe que é verdade! – Edward disse me apertando contra si. – Aquele beijo mexeu com todos os meus sentidos, foi envolvente, delicioso e eu amo beijar você Isabella. – Edward me tinha completamente derretida, como geléia.

- Será que dá para os pombinhos pararem de arrulhar por ai! – não precisei me virar pra saber quem havia dito aquilo, meu cunhado era mesmo um saco, Edward sorriu estalando um beijo em meus lábios, nos aproximamos da mesa e meu namorido lindo, puxou a cadeira pra mim, sentando-se ao meu lado.

A festa seguiu e Edward estava mais falante, eu sabia perfeitamente que o assunto casamento ainda não estava terminado, mas decidi não pensar mais naquilo e curtir a festa. Havia chego à hora dos discursos, tio Brandon fez o seu discurso acalorado, agradecendo a presença de todos, e dando as boas vindas a Carlisle e Esme. Deu as boas vindas a Jazz, agradeceu mais algumas pessoas e fez seu brinde. Já tia Meg se debulhou em lágrimas. O discurso de Carlisle foi emocionante, como tio Brandon, deu as boas vindas a Alice, agradeceu a presença de todos e levantou seu brinde. Esme estava visivelmente emocionada e não conteve as lágrimas ao falar do filho e da nora, ela simplesmente adorava Alice.

- Boa noite a todos, Alice, Jasper... – soltei um longo suspiro, eu não era muito boa com palavras. – Não foi surpresa pra mim quando me chamou para madrinha e sabe por quê? Planejamos isso desde meninas, se lembra? – Alice assentiu emocionada. – Somos amigas desde que me entendo por gente, amo você e sabe perfeitamente disto, hoje está realizando seu grande sonho, se casando com o amor de sua vida. Sei disso porque acompanho o romance de vocês desde o inicio, com seus altos e baixos... Enfim... Vocês se amam, e sei que serão muito felizes, porque quando há amor, confiança, e respeito mutuo, não tem como ser diferente, vejam o exemplo de Carlisle e Esme! – ergui a taça em homenagem aos dois. – Eu te amo Jazz e sabe disso não é?

- Como assim você o ama? – disparou Emmett, pra variar. - Ele acaba de se casar com sua prima?

- Cala a boca Emmett! – sorri com os risos dos convidados. – Como eu ia dizendo, eu te amo Jazz, você é meu amigo, como um irmão pra mim e tenho que lhe dizer uma coisa muito importante sobre sua esposa... – os olhos de Alice saltaram. – Ela tem esse jeitinho meigo, delicado, mas não deixe se enganar, Alice está mais para um sargento!

- Eu sempre disse isto a ele! – novamente Emmett se intrometeu, lancei um olhar cortante para ele que se encolheu.

- Ela é mandona, enxerida, compulsiva e...

- Isso tudo porque você me ama? – retrucou a noiva.

- Só estou sendo sincera! Mas sei que ele é o único que consegue contê-la, amos vocês e desejo muitas felicidades. – disse por fim erguendo a taça. – Um brinde aos noivos!

- Um brinde aos noivos! – disseram em uníssono, erguendo suas taças, havia chegado a hora do padrinho, Edward se levantou meio nervoso.

- Em primeiro lugar gostaria de agradecer a Jasper pelo convite, nos conhecemos há pouco tempo, no casamento do seu irmão pra ser mais especifico. Vocês me acolheram, tornaram-se meus amigos, hoje além de amigo é meu sócio e minha mulher ama você, ela mesma acaba de dizer. – novamente todos riram. – Desejo toda a felicidade do mundo nessa nova jornada de vocês, com muito amor, confiança e respeito. Gostaria também de agradecer a Esme e Carlisle, por me acolherem em sua família, sou muito grato a vocês por tudo!

- Você já é um Cullen cara! – Emmett disse erguendo sua taça. – Nós te adotamos meu chapa, acostume-se com a idéia!

- Estou me acostumando, acredite! Para mim vocês são mais que amigos, são meus irmãos! E quanto à noiva? Mesmo sendo meio pirada, foi a pessoa com quem mais me identifiquei quando a conheci... Jasper é um homem de sorte, você é uma garota muito especial e sei que vai fazê-lo muito feliz. Um brinde aos noivos. – disse por fim erguendo seu brinde.

- Um brinde aos noivos. – novamente todos disseram.

- Falo sério cara, você já faz parte desta família. – Emmett disse novamente estendendo a mão para Edward, os dois trocaram um aperto de braços significativo.

- Sei disso cara, e quero que saiba que me sinto honrado.

- Meu filho tem razão... – a voz de Esme nos assustou, ela abraçou Edward carinhosamente. – Sempre que precisar de algo, não hesite a vir a nós, estaremos sempre aqui pra você meu filho. – disse estalando um beijo nele, que estava visivelmente emocionado.

- Bem vindo à família. – Carlisle disse erguendo sua taça, Edward se levantou e o abraçou ternamente, fez o mesmo com Esme. Jess e Mike saíram assim como Angie e Erick, Esme e Carlisle sentaram-se e logo Alice e Jasper se juntaram a nós. O papo estava bem animado, Emm contava que já tinha tudo preparado para a mudança deles para Los Angeles, que havia encontrado a casa perfeita.

- Onde exatamente fica esta casa perfeita? – perguntei imaginando a resposta.

- Beverly Hills, é claro! – respondeu minha irmã animada.

- Mas não disse que queria uma casa perto da nossa, em Malibu? – lembrou Alice.

- Vivemos nossa vida inteira perto umas das outras, além do mais, a casa fica próxima a loja que iremos montar.

- Pois eu não troco Malibu por nada! – falei me recostando em Edward, aquele lugar parece um paraíso.

- Tem razão, mas eu gosto de agitação Bella, e Beverly Hills é perfeita pra mim.

- Não tenho a menor dúvida! – todos riram, mas meu sorriso desapareceu ao ver quem se aproximava, ela era mesmo cara de pau.

- Olha vejam, se não é a típica família feliz... – disse ao se aproximar da mesa, todos ficaram sérios e a mão de Edward cerrou em punho. – Seja bem vindo a nossa família, Ed. – a vadia disse piscando pra ele.

- Tanya, por favor! – Carlisle interveio. – Deixe-os em paz, sim?

- Mas eu não fiz nada demais priminho lindo! – provocou, fazendo um carinho no queixo de Carlisle, ouvi minha irmã bufar ao lado do marido. – Só vim parabenizá-lo por fazer parte de nossa família agora.

-Porque não dá o fora Tanya, sabe perfeitamente bem que não é bem vinda aqui. – Rosalie disparou a encarando de modo assustador.

- Sabe priminho... – disse se referindo a Emmett desta vez. – Com tanta mulher pra escolher, foi ficar com a mais grossa que tinha?

- Vou te mostrar a grossa sua...

- Rosalie, ignore-a. – Emmett pediu a contendo, ela estava prestes a voar sobre aquela vadia.

- Já o parabenizou, agora pode ir. – desta vez foi Alice quem disparou, ela odiava aquela vadia tanto quanto eu.

-Uau! Vejo que a coisa é de família. – voltou a provocar.

- Só para constar, sou prima da Bella e não da Rose. – olhei em volta e toda a atenção estava em nossa mesa.

- Já deu seu recado Tanya, será que pode respeitar o casamento do meu filho? – Esme cuspiu entre os dentes se levantando. – E a propósito, deixe-os em paz.

- Do que está falando, Esme?

- Sabe perfeitamente do que estou falando, conheço você e suas artimanhas, e pelo que vi e ouvi, ele também as conhece. – o semblante da vadia mudou completamente, o tom de Esme era baixo e discreto. – Sugiro que os deixe em paz, eles se amam, e estão prestes a formar uma família. Sei que não sabe o significado disto, mas lhe dou um aviso, Edward faz parte de nossa família agora, e não permitirei que o prejudique em nada ouviu bem? – a vadia semicerrou os olhos e saiu pisando duro, minha vontade era de pular sobre Esme e cobri-la de beijos.

- É por isso que eu te amo sogrinha! – Rose disse a beijando.

- Menos Rosalie.

- Não, ela está certa, você simplesmente arrasou, Esme! – Alice comemorou.

- Desculpem por isso... – Edward pediu constrangido. – Pensei que tivesse deixado claro que...

- Não tem porque se desculpar meu filho... – Esme disse em um tom carinhoso. – Eu é que peço desculpas por ter interferido, mas a conheço perfeitamente e sei como colocá-la em seu lugar, como já lhe disse uma vez. Tanya é mimada e quando cisma com algo, não descansa até conseguir seus objetivos, por mais fúteis que sejam.

- Obrigada por intervir por nós... – a agradeci. – Mas jamais permitirei que algo vindo daquela criatura, interfira no que temos, jamais.

- É assim que se fala maninha! – definitivamente Rosalie estava com a corda toda.

Depois daquele episódio o clima ficou estranho, para animar um pouco as coisas, os noivos foram para a pista de dança, logo outros casais o seguiram.

- Dança comigo? – Edward pediu levando minha mão a qual segurava aos lábios, depositando um beijo nela.

- Sempre. – ele sorriu estalando um beijo em meus lábios, me conduzindo até a pista.

- Desculpe por aquilo, eu...

- Shhh... Você não tem culpa dela fazer questão de ser desagradável. E ai? Como se sente sendo um novo membro da família Cullen? – Edward sorriu meneando a cabeça.

- Eles são mesmo incríveis.

- Sei que são, e gostam muito de você, o tem como um verdadeiro membro da família.

- Confesso que fiquei surpreso, mas muito feliz.

- Fico feliz por você, eu te amo!

- Ama?

- Muito.

- Então o que acha de...

- Nem pensar! – Alice disse ao nosso lado, ela dançava com seu marido. – A festa ainda não acabou, portanto controlem seus hormônios, terão muito tempo depois que a festa acabar.

- Tá ok, sargento Cullen. – Edward a provocou batendo continência, o olhar que Alice lhe lançou não foi dos melhores.

- Vamos trocar. – a maluca disse o que diabos havia dado nela?

- Alice, sabe perfeitamente que não sei dançar sem que Edward esteja me conduzindo.

- Não me venha com essa, vá e dance com meu marido, ele não morde Bella. – disse me afastando de Edward.

- O que deu em sua esposa? – perguntei a Jasper que somente ria, mas parou assim que pisei no seu pé. – Desculpe!

- E eu é que sei, conhece sua prima. Ai! – novamente eu havia pisado em seu pé.

- Desculpe, eu disse a ela, só consigo dançar com Edward.

- Então vamos resolver isso já. – meu amigo disse se aproximando dos dois. – Será que pode devolver minha esposa? – disse a Edward em tom de suplica.

- Mas Jazz, eu ainda...

- Por favor, Alice, ela vai acabar com os meus pés. – a gargalhada dos três chamou a atenção de algumas pessoas, minha vontade era de mandá-los a merda.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*


	28. É uma menina!

**Estou sem pc há dias e está bem complicado pra escrever, **

**tendo em vista que as fics estão presas nele! Mas a sorte é que salvei a pasta**

**no cartão de memória do meu celular, e aqui está.**

**Mil desculpas! Acho que preciso me benzer, é uma coisa atrás da outra! **

**Beijocas e espero que curtam! **

* * *

**CAPITULO XXIV**

**É uma menina! **

**POV EDWARD**

- Estou feliz que tenham se acertado! – Alice disse enquanto deslizávamos pela pista. – Cuidado com Tanya, tive a nítida impressão de que ela não vai deixar o que aconteceu aqui barato!

- Não se preocupe, sei como lidar com ela.

- Sei que sabe, mas temo que ataque Bella desta vez.

- Tanya não se atreveria.

- Só fique atento! – sorri ao ver Jaz se aproximar com Bella.

-Fique tranquila, não permitirei que Tanya se aproxime de Bella.

- Será que pode devolver minha esposa? – pediu suplicante.

- Mas Jazz, eu ainda...

- Por favor, Alice, ela vai acabar com os meus pés. – não teve como conter a gargalhada, Bella fechou a cara fazendo bico.

- Pronto amor, estou aqui! – falei tentando arduamente não rir.

- Eu disse que não consigo dançar sem ser com você. – disse ainda emburrada.

- Isso é bom, porque assim terei você só pra mim. – um sorriso brincou em seus lábios.

A festa seguiu e teve todo aquele lance do bolo e fotos, até que a noiva anunciou que era a hora do buquê, minha mulher praticamente foi arrastada até lá por Jéssica e Angie. Sinceramente tive pena da minha mulher no meio daquele bando de loucas histéricas.

- Meu Deus! – soltou Emm. – Tudo isso é desespero pra casar?

- Acho melhor tirar Bella de lá... – falei preocupado com ela. – Vai que alguma dessas surtadas a ataque.

- Não se preocupe cunhado, minha irmã sabe se defender muito bem.

- Ela nem queria estar ali. – argumentei olhando com preocupação para o aglomerado de mulheres.

-É um... – disse Alice ameaçando jogar aquele troço. – É dois... E é três. – ela estava de costas e lançou o buquê para o alto, ele rodopiou no ar e caiu certeiro nas mãos de Bella que tinha os olhos arregalados.

- É meu caro cunhado, vocês são os próximos! – Rosalie disparou com um imenso sorriso.

- Não sei não, Bella quer esperar o bebê nascer e...

- Isso tudo é balela, ela tem é medo!

- Rose! – Jasper a repreendeu.

- Medo? Pelo que ouve com Jacob?

- Minha irmã planejou aquele bendito casamento desde que era adolescente Edward! Ela e Alice planejaram tudo, absolutamente tudo sozinhas, estava tudo pronto, tudo perfeito, pra aquele filho da puta fazer o que fez!

- Acredito que Bella se sinta segura com a relação de vocês como está... – disse Jasper. – Não se esqueça de que estão juntos a alguns meses, de tempo a ela Edward, quando se sentir segura de si, Bella vai deixar de fugir.

- Assim espero!

-Não acredito que o buquê foi logo pra você! – segurei o riso ao ouvir Jéssica reclamar, ao lado de Bella que segurava o objeto de desejo de todas aquelas malucas. – Você já é praticamente casada!

- Eu disse, mas ninguém me dá ouvidos!

- Você será a próxima! – Angie comemorou.

- Isso não passa de uma superstição idiota!

- Não é não! – sua irmã se intrometeu na conversa das três. – Eu me casei logo depois que apanhei o buquê. – disse triunfante.

- Não foi Alice que apanhou o buquê, no seu casamento, no entanto, ela está se casando hoje!

- Como sabe? Não ficou até esta parte da festa, saiu assim que a cerimonia acabou, está lembrada? – Bella mordeu o lábio com força, praticamente esmagando o buquê em sua mão.

- Rosalie! – Emmett a repreendeu.

- Bom eu tenho que ir... – Jasper anunciou se colocando de pé. – Minha esposa me aguarda e tenho uma longa viagem pela frente.

- Boa sorte mano, sua esposa maníaca por moda e todas aquelas coisas vai adorar a Europa! – ele não perdia a chance de provocar o irmão.

- A sua é tão maníaca quanto a minha, a única que se salva aqui é a Bella!

- O Ed é que tem sorte! – soltou o animal sendo fuzilado pela mulher, eu me perguntava se Emmett pensava antes de falar? Sorri passando o braço pelo ombro de Bella, a trazendo pra perto de mim, ela apoiou a cabeça em meu peito, soltando um longo suspiro em seguida.

Por volta de meia hora depois Alice e Jazz estavam partindo, nos despedimos dos noivos e logo Bella e eu nos recolhemos, nosso voo saia cedo amanhã. Charlie fez questão de nos levar ao aeroporto e prometeu nos fazer uma visita em breve, e lá estávamos nós de novo em casa.

Com a ausência de Jasper as coisas ficaram um pouco sobrecarregadas pra mim, mas ates de viajar meu amigo havia deixado às devidas instruções. Eu chegava cedo e saia tarde todos os dias, Bella estava focada em seu trabalho, segundo ela havia muita coisa atrasada. Ela se dedicava a ele e a casa, mesmo atolada de coisas, não abria mão de todas as manhãs ir caminhar pela praia, ou preparar o jantar. Fazíamos amor quase todas as noites, digo quase porque havia noites em que eu chegava e ela já estava adormecida, às vezes lá em baixo no sofá da sala, ou na sala de vídeo.

Sua barriga crescia a olhos vistos, e sempre ouvia reclamações dela de que suas roupas não serviam mais, que estava ficando gorda e todas aquelas coisas. Me levava algum tempo convencê-la de que era a grávida mais linda em que eu já tinha colocado meus olhos.

Quando Jazz voltou da lua de mel, as coisas ficaram mais tranquilas e eu tinha mais tempo para me dedicar a minha mulher linda e comilona. Neste meio tempo Emm já havia se mudado, mas Bella e Rose pouco se viam, já que a loira se dedicava a loja que ela e Alice estavam montando.

- Amanhã tenho consulta as dez. – disse de boca cheia, Bella havia comido um belo prato de macarrão no jantar e agora praticamente devorava um lanche de peru que fiz pra ela. Eu me perguntava para aonde iria tudo aquilo?

- Vou ligar para Mary e avisar que chego depois do almoço, o que acha?

- Podemos ir almoçar naquele restaurante que fica próximo da clinica, depois passamos no shopping e compramos alguns donuts.

- Amor não acha que está comendo demais? – seus olhos arregalaram-se e Bella se levantou em um salto correndo para diante do espelho.

- Por quê? Estou gorda? – perguntou virando-se de lado, olhando freneticamente seu reflexo, eu é que não me atreveria dizer que ela estava um pouco acima do peso.

- Você está ótima... – lhe assegurei me aproximando dela. – Dentro do esperado.

- Como assim dentro do esperado?

- Não se preocupe amor, você está linda... – deslizei minha mão por sua cintura, acariciando sua barriga de cinco meses e alguns dias, enquanto colava meu corpo completamente ao dela. – Continua gostosa, deliciosa. – sussurrei em seu ouvido. – sorri ao ouvir um leve gemido escapar de seus lábios.

-Mentiroso! – disse arfante quando ataquei seu pescoço, com beijos e roçar de dentes.

- Não sou mentiroso, sinta... – novamente Bella gemeu, quando rocei minha ereção em sua bunda fofa. – Você me deixa louco... Louco de desejo Isabella.

Ela me puxou para um beijo voraz com gosto de peito de peru, sem o menor cuidado abriu minha camisa em um único puxão, pude ouvir os botões pipocarem pelo chão do closet. Seus lindos olhos castanhos exalavam luxuria e desejo. Com um único puxão, rasguei a camiseta que ela vestia de cima abaixo, voltando a beijá-la de forma voraz. Acabamos nos amando ali mesmo, no chão do closet.

- O que acha deste? – perguntou colocando o vestido diante dela.

- Prefiro o outro. – era o quarto vestido que ela me mostrava.

- Acha mesmo, ele não me deixa gorda?

- Bella qual o problema? É só mais uma consulta. – falei como se fosse óbvio.

- Não é somente uma consulta, vamos saber o sexo do bebê, se é uma garotinha ou um garotão! Acho que vou com este. – disse por fim escolhendo o que eu havia dito pra vestir.

- Tem razão, é um dia muito especial. – confesso que também estava ansioso, mas Bella, nunca a tinha visto tão nervosa.

Havia algumas pessoas na nossa frente, a sala de espera estava cheia de mulheres com suas imensas barrigas, algumas pareciam que estavam prestes a explodir de tão grandes, a maioria estavam só, sem seus maridos ou acompanhantes, havia somente mais um casal.

- Pra quando é o seu? – uma delas perguntou a Bella.

- Para meados de março, inicio da primavera! – Bella respondeu acariciando seu ventre.

- O meu é para o início de janeiro, às vezes tenho a sensação de que vou explodir. – vi os olhos de Bella saltar, ela era muito impressionável, foi com muito custo que a convenci de que seria diferente do que Renée havia dito daquela vez. – É o seu primeiro?

- Sim.

-O meu é o quarto, Deus, se aquele maldito se aproximar de mim de novo com aquela porcaria armada, juro que o corto fora! Na hora de fazer são ótimos, mas encarar isso aqui? – disse apontando para sua enorme barriga. – Nem pensar.

- Ele não a acompanha? – a gargalhada da mulher me fez sobressaltar.

- Você tem sorte de ter o bonitão ao seu lado, a maioria aqui se vira sozinha querida, e depois que nasce a coisa só piora!

- O doutor me indicou o Lamaze, está surtindo um ótimo efeito já que pretendo ter parto normal. – disse outra barriguda que estava do outro lado.

- Eu já ouvi falar, e é bom? – Bella me pareceu interessada no assunto.

- Oh sim, é maravilhoso, e o bom é que seu marido pode acompanha-la, as aulas são bem interessantes, porque não vai a uma só pra conhecer?

- O que acha amor? – perguntou me olhou com seus olhos brilhantes.

- Se fará bem a você e ao bebê, com certeza iremos. – Bela revirou os olhos ao ouvir alguns suspiros pela sala quando lhe sorri beijando seus lábios.

- Elas não costumam ser tão amáveis quando estou sozinha, sabia? – seu tom era divertido, mas eu sabia que estava ansiosa.

- Isabella Swan! – agradeci mentalmente quando a chamaram, confesso que me incomodava quando a chamavam assim, deveriam chamar por Isabella Masen, isso sim.

- Olha ela ai outra vez, como passou esses dias Bella? – doutor Foster disparou ao cumprimenta-la. – Pelo que vejo está mais calma.

- Estou me sentindo ótima doutor.

- Excelente, como vai Edward?

- Nervoso doutor, acha mesmo que conseguiremos ver o sexo hoje?

- Acredito que sim, mas vai depender do humor dele ou dela! – depois de fazer inúmeras perguntas a Bella, ele a pesou e mediu sua barriga. – Agora vá para a outra sala e Anne a ajudará com a roupa, Bella assentiu saindo em seguida.

- Está tudo bem doutor?

- Sim, ela nos deu um susto e tanto, mas sua pressão estabilizou e Bella parece bem mais animada, na consulta anterior estava muito estressada e...

- Tivemos alguns problemas doutor, mas estamos bem agora.

- Tem que ter cuidado Edward, pelo que venho notando a pressão de Bella é bem instável, evite aborrecimentos, ela precisa de paz e tranquilidade até a hora do parto, compreende?

- Completamente, farei tudo que estiver ao meu alcance para que ela não tenha aborrecimentos.

- Bom garoto, agora vamos ver se o que nos aguarda, se é um garotão ou uma princesinha!

Bella já estava sobre a mesa de exames, com as pernas sobre aquele troço, novamente o doutor enfiou aquele tubo nela e o som de um coração batendo bem rápido preencheu a sala.

- Aqui está... – doutor Foster disse movendo aquilo dentro dela, os olhos de Bella estavam fixos na tela. – Digam olá para sua garotinha. – o sorriso de Bella ficou imenso, meus olhos pinicaram, e de repente ficaram embaçados, eu mal conseguia ver a tela. Uma menina, nós teríamos uma menina! Não sei como expressar a emoção que senti naquele exato momento, Bella tinha os olhos marejados, seu olhar encontrou o meu e não foi preciso dizer nada, beijei seus lábios.

- Uma menina! – sussurrei depositando um beijo em sua testa.

- Nossa garotinha!

- Sim meu amor, nossa garotinha.

- Bom, vou tirar uma foto dessa garotinha linda. – doutor Foster disse apertando um botão do teclado, ele retirou aquele troço de Bella entregando a ela um lenço para se limpar. – Vou deixa-los a sós. – disse saindo em seguida.

- Uma menina! – Bella repetiu sorrindo e chorando ao mesmo tempo.

- Sim meu amor, teremos uma menina, e ela será linda como você. – sorri ao vê-la revirar os olhos.

- Não, ela tem que se parecer com você, nossa garotinha vai arrebatar corações por onde passar. – meu sorriso se desfez no mesmo instante, que papo era aquele?

- Ficou maluca? Não quero saber de garoto nenhum atrás da minha princesa.

- Como é que é?

- Nada de garotos ouviu bem mocinha? – falei diretamente para sua barriga.

- Vai nessa, meu caro! Sinto em lhe informar, mas sua garotinha mais cedo ou mais tarde vai...

- Será que pode, por favor, mudar de assunto? Se for o caso a mando para um colégio interno, com madres, sem garotos! – Bella caiu na gargalhada, ela ria com gosto enquanto saia daquela mesa de exames.

- Estamos no século XXI, deixe de ser absurdo, Edward! – disse entre risos.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

**POV BELLA**

Eu simplesmente não conseguia parar de rir, a cara do meu namorido, ainda mais ele dizendo que nossa menina estudaria em um colégio interno de freiras, sem garotos. Imagino o que Emm e Jazz fariam com o pobre coitado.

Me vesti entre risos, doutor Foster nos entregou a foto de nossa garotinha e pediu pra que eu voltasse na próxima quinzena, se não houvesse nenhuma mudança no meu quadro. Ele estava tão emocionado, parecia abobalhado com a notícia, pude ver perfeitamente seus lindos olhos verdes marejados quando o médico disse que era uma menina.

- Quer ir mesmo ao Fisher? Não prefere algo mais chique? Precisamos comemorar. – disse ao entrar no carro, depois de ter aberto a porta pra mim.

- Hmmm... Acho que prefiro o Fisher, sabe que não gosto de nada refinado. – ele sorriu revirando os olhos. Depois de um almoço delicioso, Edward me levou ao shopping para compra donuts, na volta pra casa o maluco parou em uma loja especializada para bebês. – O que vai fazer?

- Vamos dar uma olhada, agora já sabemos que será uma garotinha, podemos comprar tudo coordenado, o que acha?

- Por favor, me diz que não vai querer tudo rosa?

- Não gosta de rosa?

- É muito rosa! – Edward me olhou por alguns segundos com uma das sobrancelhas arqueada, e eu me perguntava como ele fazia aquilo? Ficava tão sexy. – Desculpe, mas é que você não teve que conviver com Alice, era rosa pra tudo que é lado!

- O que sugere?

- Que tal lilás? Lilás e branco, é bem feminino e não dói a vista! – novamente ele me lançou aquele olhar estranho. – Ou verde, como seus olhos, porque nossa pequenina terá lindos olhos verdes.

- E se os olhos dela forem castanhos, cor de chocolate como os seus? – rebateu.

- Não, ela terá os olhos verdes como os seus, os mais lindos que já vi. – Edward revirou os olhos sorrindo, soltando um "absurda" bem baixinho.

Ao entrarmos na enorme loja toda a atenção das vendedoras foram para ele, que olhava encantado para tudo, pude ver duas delas cochichando sem tirar os olhos dele.

- Olha amor, que berço lindo! – realmente o berço era lindo. – Este se converte em cama depois. – disse apontando para outro modelo.

- Não acha que ainda é cedo para berços e afins?

- Claro que não, nossa garotinha terá o que há de melhor, eu mesmo faço questão de montar o berço.

- E você sabe fazer isso?

- Claro que sei, não há segredo algum em se montar um berço amor.

- Mas Edward, não sabemos ainda qual dos quartos converteremos no do bebê e...

- O que fica ao lado do nosso, é claro! – disparou sem pestanejar, e lá estávamos nós, escolhendo os móveis para o quarto da nossa pequenina. Edward comprou o berço, uma linda cômoda, trocador, banheira, carrinho de bebê, sem contar nas dezenas de acessórios, tudo em lilás e branco. Parecia Alice em um shopping, estava tão feliz que não tive coragem de negar, e olha que cortei muita coisa, se fosse por ele, traríamos a loja toda.

Depois de colocarmos as dezenas de sacolas no carro e os enormes ursos os quais ele fez questão de comprar, ele negociou a entrega pagando em seguida, segundo ele até o final de semana estaria tudo em casa.

- Como assim ele comprou todos os móveis? – Alice disparou quando contei a ela, eu havia os convidado para jantar em casa, assim como Rose e Emm, para comemorarmos, Edward estava com os garotos na sala, eu acabava de preparar o jantar. – Ele foi possuído pelo bichinho do consumismo e saiu comprando tudo que via pela frente, foi um custo contê-lo.

- Ele está tão feliz, uma menina, a mamãe vai pirar e sabe disso! – Rose disse animada.

- Tem que ver como ficou quando o médico disse, ele me olhava com aqueles olhos marejados, estava tão emocionado.

- Ele é tão fofo! – disparou Alice.

- Também fiquei emocionada, mas ele... Não sabia que reagiria desta forma.

- Edward será um ótimo pai. – afirmou enquanto picava o alface para a salada.

- Sim será. – sorri ao ouvir a gargalhada dele e dos garotos que ecoavam pela casa.

- Parecem crianças. – Rose resmungou.

- Deixe-os... – disse Alice. – Eles trabalham tanto, merecem um momento de descontração, além do mais, temos é que comemorar, nossa sobrinha vem ai Rosalie!

- Minha sobrinha Alice! – Rose disparou ciumenta.

- E eu serei o que?

- A prima chata!

- Rose! – a repreendi.

- Você será a tia Alice, porque somos irmãs de coração, tá lembrada? – sorri ao ver minha irmã revirar os olhos quando Alice me abraçou. O jantar finalmente estava pronto e os três se juntaram a nós, Edward estava bem alegre, com certeza já havia bebido um pouco, mas ele estava tão feliz que não me importei.

- As mulheres da minha vida, Isabella e minha garotinha que está vindo ai. – disse levantando sua taça de vinho.

- A nossa sobrinha! – Emm disparou fazendo o mesmo.

- Com certeza será a garotinha mais amada e mimada de Los Angeles! – Jasper disse também erguendo a taça.

- Minha filha não será mimada. – falei erguendo minha taça com água porque Edward me proibiu de beber vinho, disse que poderia fazer mal a nossa princesa.

- Desculpe Bella, mas ela será mimada sim, eu mesma vou mimá-la muito! – minha irmã era sempre do contra.

- Rose tem razão, cabe a você e Edward educa-la, e a nós mimá-la! – sorri com as palavras de Alice, eu estava perdida com aqueles quatro, isso sem contar meus pais, Phill, esme e Carlisle.

- Isso mesmo e quando ela for uma adolescente, lhe mostrarei como conquistar o cara mais gato do colégio. – disse piscando para o marido, Edward fechou a cara lhe lançando um olhar mortal, o qual minha irmã ignorou.

- Minha filha mal nasceu e já está falando de garotos? – cuspiu entre os dentes. – Minha filha se dedicará aos estudos, garotos só depois dos vinte e um anos, e olhe lá. – a gargalhada desta vez foi geral.

- Vai nessa! – disparou Alice. – Logo os garotos vão estar babando pela sua princesinha.

- Eu a protegerei de quem quer que seja! - revirei os olhos, ia começar.

- Pobre coitado, mal sabe o que o espera! – Emm o provocou.

- Quero ver quando tiver a sua.

- Meu caro, eu sou um Cullen e os Cullen fazem machos. – sorri ao ver meu namorido bufar inconformado.

- Para com isso Emm, ou ele vai ficar acabar surtando antes mesmo que a pobrezinha nasça. -Não se preocupe amor, a mamãe vai te apoiar está bem? Tudo há seu tempo. – falei acariciando o meu ventre.

- Vocês já tem um nome? – Rose perguntou encarando nos dois, olhei para Edward que deu de ombros.

- Ainda não!

- O que acham de Cordélia? – sugeriu Emmett.

- Eca Emm, não vou colocar esse nome na minha menina! – meu namorido disparou fazendo careta.

- Natasha! – disse Rosalie.

- Parece nome de guerra! Minha filha não vai ter nome de garota de programa! – soltei sem pensar. – Desculpe! – pedi ao olhar para Edward que estava sério.

- Sophia?

- Kelly?

- Stefany? – os três disparavam sem me dar chance de sequer raciocinar.

- Elizabeth! – falei fazendo com que se calassem. – Minha filha irá se chamar Elizabeth Masen, como sua avó paterna, o que acha? – o olhar de Edward era intenso, seus lindos olhos verdes novamente estavam marejados.

- É o nome da minha mãe. – sua voz não passou de um sussurro.

- É um nome forte, imponente, e clássico, como o seu e pelo que me disse, sua mãe foi uma mulher incrível e espero que nossa filha também o seja.

- Elizabeth Masen.

-Sim meu amor, Elizabeth! – falei tocando sua mão sobre a mesa, ele a segurou firme a levando aos lábios, depositando um beijo nela.

- Minha filha vai se chamar Elizabeth, e a chamaremos de Lizze! Não é Lizze? – disse falando com a minha barriga.

Depois do jantar as garotas me ajudaram com a bagunça, cada um foi pra sua casa logo em seguida, eu estava morta e meu namorido lindo me carregou lá pra cima. Preparou a banheira onde compartilhamos um banho regado a muitos beijos e carícias, fizemos amor naquela banheira maravilhosa. Já em nossa cama, Edward acariciava meu ventre, falando com nossa pequena Lizze, adormeci envolvida pelos seus braços e ouvindo sua voz aveludada em meu ouvido.

Edward e os outros dois passaram o final de semana entre tinta e móveis, os três estavam se empenhando para deixar o quarto de Lizze apto, mas nenhum dos três levava jeito pra coisa e Emm acabou perdendo a paciência e ligando para Esme, que se prontificou a vir arrumar a bagunça que os três fizeram.

Minha mãe praticamente pirou quando contei a ela que era uma menina, meu pai então só faltou chorar e Esme disse que estava muito feliz por nós, assim como Carlisle, Jess e Angie surtaram, dizendo o mesmo que Alice, que iriam mima-la muito!

Dezembro havia chegado e com ele a correria de fim de ano, eu estava atolada de trabalho e Edward mal parava em casa, ele queria adiantar tudo para que pudéssemos passar as festas em Forks, com nossa família.

Desde o casamento de Alice que eu não ouvia mais sequer falar no nome de Tanya Denali_, _o que achei no mínimo estranho, já que Edward ainda trabalhava com ela, certo? Talvez evitasse falar dela, porque sabia que aquilo me irritava profundamente... Aquilo realmente me deixava intrigada, todo aquele silêncio não podia ser boa coisa. Porque sinceramente duvido que ela tenha finalmente caído em si e nos deixado em paz? Não, aquilo não aconteceria, não assim tão facilmente!

Estávamos às vésperas da inauguração da loja de Alice e Rose, e as duas estavam ainda mais malucas, se é que isso é possível. Haveria um desfile seguido de um coquetel e lá estava eu tentando encontrar algo que caísse bem em mim, o que era humanamente impossível, é claro! Mas como sempre, Alice encontrou o vestido perfeito e lá estava eu, com meus peitos enormes e uma barriga imensa vestindo um modelo exclusivo da Brandon's.

- Uau! Olha só pra você! – Edward disse ao entrar no closet, ele havia acabado de sair do banho e tinha a toalha presa no quadril. Tenho certeza que o filho da mãe fazia aquilo de propósito, porque sabia o quanto ficava devastadoramente sexy daquela forma. – Está linda amor!

- Acha mesmo que ficou bom? Não fiquei gorda?

- Você não está gorda Bella, está gravida, é diferente! – disse se colocando atrás de mim, diante do espelho. – Olha só pra você, se não estivéssemos atrasados, eu faria amor com você aqui, agora mesmo. – pude ver a luxuria brilhar naqueles lindos olhos verdes.

- Não me tente Edward, estou grávida e não posso passar vontade, sabia? – sua gargalhada preencheu o local.

- Deixa pra quando chegarmos, prometo te recompensar. – sussurrou em meu ouvido fazendo com que meus joelhos virassem geléia. – Ah, e só pra constar, tenho certeza de que será a mulher mais linda, mais charmosa e mais sexy da noite!

- Mentiroso! – novamente ele riu debochado indo se trocar, dizer que ele estava um espetáculo naquele terno seria o eufemismo do século!

- Minhas garotas estão prontas? – sorri com o que disse, ele falava com nossa pequena, como se ela já estivesse aqui conosco. Minha mãe e Phill estavam aqui, mas ficaram hospedados na casa de Rosalie e Emm, assim como Carlisle e Esme, mas desta que estavam na casa de Alice e Jazz, nós os encontraríamos lá.

- Prontíssimas! – respondi ganhando um beijo, o lugar estava abarrotado de gente, eu me perguntava de onde Alice e Rosalie conheciam tanta gente em Los Angeles? Eu morava aqui há mais de dois anos mal conhecia o bairro em que morava. – De onde diabos saiu toda essa gente? – Edward sorriu meneando a cabeça.

- No mundo da moda é assim mesmo amor, tudo é questão de contatos, e tanto Alice quanto Rosalie, tem os contatos certos. – assenti somente completamente perdida, logo encontramos minha mãe e Phill, não preciso dizer que minha mãe quase me esmaga em um de seus abraços.

- Você está tão linda filha. – disse depois de me deixar constrangida no meio de toda aquela gente, falando com a minha barriga.

- Não exagera mãe!

- Não adianta Renée, ela não se vê com clareza... – Edward disse ao meu lado. – Não me canso de dizer isso a ela, mas Bella simplesmente não se convence de que é linda e que ficou ainda mais linda assim, grávida. – disse por fim estalando um beijo em meus lábios. Dei graças quando ela foi procurar por Rosalie, segundo ela, minha irmã estava surtando, assim como Alice. Esme e Carlisle como sempre foram muito simpáticos e atenciosos, Esme me prometeu que antes de ir passaria em casa para dar um jeito na bagunça que os três fizeram no quarto de Lizze. Edward foi falar com Jasper e Emmett, enquanto eu fui em direção a Jess e Angie, confesso que sentia falta daquelas duas malucas.

- Uau! Olha só pra você mulher, está maravilhosa! – Angie disparou assim que me viu.

- Não é pra tanto. – falei sentindo meu rosto queimar, provavelmente eu estava da cor do vestido que usava.

- Não seja modesta Bella, ficou muito bem em você. – insistiu Angie.

- Ela tem razão... – uma voz masculina soou por detrás de nós, me virei automaticamente e encontrei nada mais, nada menos que James, ele me olhava de um modo enervante. – O vestido ficou muito bem em você, embora a modelo ajude bastante, como vai Isabella? – eu me perguntava o que diabos ele fazia aqui?

- Muito bem obrigada! – respondi seca. – Perdido por aqui, James? – ele sorriu sínico.

- A trabalho minha cara, sempre a trabalho! – disse me lançando um olhar sedutor, daqueles derruba calcinha, pude ouvir claramente as duas soltarem um longo suspiro. Eu preferia mil vezes o de Edward, que era irresistível e muito mais eficaz. – Mas é sempre bom ver você, está cada vez mais linda!

- Perdeu alguma coisa, James? – a voz do meu namorido foi cortante, de onde diabos ele havia surgido?

- Edward? Só estava aqui, parabenizando Bella, por sua beleza e simpatia, é mesmo um homem de muita sorte amigo! – era impressão minha ou ele estava provocando Edward?

- O que faz aqui? – Edward cuspiu entre os dentes, enlaçando minha cintura, me puxando pra si de forma possessiva.

- Estou a trabalho, como sempre, sabe como é que é, nem todos tem a sorte que você teve, meu amigo!- definitivamente ele estava provocando Edward, vi a mandíbula do meu namorido travar e seus lábios se tornar uma linha fina, e aquilo não era nada bom.

- Acho melhor irmos para os nossos lugares, o desfile já vai começar, vamos? – falei tentando quebrar o clima estranho que se instalou ali, os dois se encaravam de forma assustadora. – Edward?

- Sim meu amor, vamos. – sua voz saiu doce, mas seu olhar era duro, ele nos conduziu até nossos lugares devidamente reservados. – O que ele queria com você? – disparou assim que nos acomodamos em nossos lugares.

- Como é que eu vou saber? Eu estava com Angie e Jess e James apareceu do nada cheio de...

- Cheio de? – mordi os lábios pensando em algo pra dizer, mas nada me vinha à mente. – Isabella? – sinceramente eu detestava quando ele me chamava pelo nome.

- Esqueça-o, está bem, James é um idiota e ponto final.

- O que ele disse, o que fez? – insistiu visivelmente irritado.

- Não vou dizer se continuar assim, acalme-se Edward... – pedi perdendo a paciência. – Tenho certeza que aquele idiota fez de propósito, ele só estava te provocando Edward, é obvio que está com inveja do seu sucesso meu amor, ignore-o, simplesmente ignore-o, como eu fiz.

- Se aquele bastardo se aproximar de você outra vez eu...

- Shhh... Não fique assim, James não é importante, ele não é nada, esqueça-o, está bem? – falei com minha mão em seu rosto, o acariciando, ele sorriu pra mim, me beijando rapidamente.

Eu tentava prestar atenção ao desfile, mas vi James sentado do outro lado e por várias vezes o surpreendi me olhando de um jeito estranho, ao seu lado havia uma mulher com a idade da minha mãe aproximadamente, provavelmente sua cliente. Não pude deixar de notar quando ela olhava para Edward, notei que meu namorido a cumprimentou discretamente com um breve aceno, engoli seco me perguntando se seria uma de suas antigas clientes?

Tudo passava como um borrão, a música, as modelos na passarela, Tanya estava lá também, exuberante em um vestido que moldava seu corpo perfeitamente, ressaltando suas curvas perfeitas. Diabos, a vadia tinha que ser tão linda? Vi perfeitamente algumas mulheres praticamente devorar meu marido com o olhar e eu me perguntava se teriam estado com ele? Se Edward teria dormido com todas elas? Não era difícil não é? Afinal ele mesmo disse que foram centenas.

Não, não, não... Eu não poderia trazer aquilo a tona novamente, voltei minha atenção para Edward que sorriu pra mim, mas seu sorriso logo se desfez e sua expressão era preocupada.

- Sente-se bem? – não somente sua expressão como seu tom, era preocupado.

-Sim... Sim eu estou bem, só está um pouco abafado aqui, não acha? - disse me abanando.

- Tem certeza de que está bem? Parece distante, distraída, o que houve Bella?

- Nada! – menti, mas infelizmente eu era uma péssima mentirosa.

- Isabella! – bufei revirando os olhos.

- Depois conversamos tá bem! - falei voltando minha atenção para a passarela, os flashes pipocavam a cada modelo que entrava e saia, dei graças quando aquilo tudo finalmente havia acabado. Alice e Rosalie subiram ao palco e foram ovacionadas, Alice como estilista recebeu um lindo ramalhete de flores, minha prima estava no céu, assim como minha irmã. Assim que o desfile acabou, a imprensa especializada cercaram as duas e não contive um sorriso ao ver minha irmã e minha prima, darem entrevistas.

- O que foi? – Edward perguntou ao meu lado.

- Aquelas duas estão no céu. – ele sorriu meneando a cabeça, soltou um longo suspiro acariciando meu rosto.

- O que você tem, parecia tão distante, sou capaz de apostar que nem prestou atenção ao desfile. – disse segurando meu queixo, aqueles benditos olhos verdes buscavam respostas nos meus.

- Só me distrai com meus próprios pensamentos, só isso.

- Você mente muito mal, sabia?

- Conhece a mulher que está com James? – automaticamente Edward desviou o olhar e aquela reação respondia a tudo. – levei minha mão ao seu queixo o segurando firme, fazendo com que mantivesse seus olhos nos meus. – A conhece, não é? Uma de suas clientes, suponho? – ele somente assentiu. – Vi quando a cumprimentou, sinto em lhe dizer meu caro, mas não é tão discreto quanto pensa, e ela praticamente te comeu com os olhos! – Edward revirou os olhos ao me ouvir.

- Bella, eu...

- E ela não foi à única, meu caro, me diz uma coisa Edward, quantas destas mulheres já dormiram com você? – sua mandíbula travou e naquele exato momento eu soube que havia falado demais... Maldição!

- Não dormi com nenhuma delas. – cuspiu entre os dentes.

- Então vou reformular a pergunta, com quantas delas você transou?

- Tem certeza de que quer esta resposta Isabella? – seu olhar era inexpressível e sua voz era fria.

- O que vocês acharam? – nossa atenção foi para Alice que estava eufórica.

- Foi maravilhoso, está de parabéns, Alice. – Edward disse a abraçando, sorrindo como se nada tivesse acontecido, infelizmente eu não era tão boa quanto ele em disfarçar meus sentimentos.

- Estava tudo perfeito, estou muito feliz por você e pela Rose. – Alice me olhou por alguns segundos antes de me abraçar.

- Está tudo bem? Aconteceu algo?

- Está tudo bem, não se preocupe, hoje a noite é sua! - a tranquilizei, mas Alice me conhecia bem demais e sabia que algo estava errado.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*


	29. INSEGURANÇA

**Olha outro capitulo ai, pra vcs, mesmo sem meu pc, estou conseguindo postar! **

**Espero que gostem, beijocas! **

* * *

**CAPITULO – XXV**

**Insegurança**

**POV EDWARD**

Dezembro havia chegado e eu tentava adiantar tudo para que Bella e eu pudéssemos passar as festas em Forks, com a família, Jasper e Emmett estavam fazendo o mesmo, na realidade o escritório ficaria fechado por duas semanas.

Estranhei o fato de Tanya não ter me ligado uma só vez desde o casamento de Alice, com certeza estava magoada comigo, ou algo do tipo. Seus contratos eram trazidos por mensageiros, com as devidas recomendações, de certa forma aquilo me incomodou, não queria que nossa amizade terminasse desta forma.

Bella andava atolada de trabalho, às vezes ficava até tarde diante daquele bendito computador, sem contar que sua prima e sua irmã estavam a deixando maluca com a bendita inauguração da tal loja. Jasper e Emmett também estavam loucos, reclamando que suas esposas só pensavam naquele bendito desfile e na inauguração.

Finalmente o grande tinha chegado e acabei me atrasando, Bella estava no banho quando cheguei e enquanto eu tomava o meu banho, ela se aprontava. Ao sair a vi diante do espelho, estava deslumbrante naquele vestido vermelho que lhe caia perfeitamente. Seus cabelos presos em um coque meio frouxo valorizava o decote nas costas a deixando ainda mais sexy.

- Uau! Olha só pra você! – falei me aproximando dela, sorri ao ver seu olhar percorrer meu corpo, já que eu estava somente de toalha. Bella mordia o lábio inferior de forma tentadora, pude ver o modo desejoso como me olhava, ela me tinha completamente quando me olhava daquela forma. – Está linda amor!

- Acha mesmo que ficou bom? Não fiquei gorda? – ela estava brincando, certo? Apesar de comer por dois e às vezes três, Bella continuava com um corpo lindo, somente sua barriga estava cada vez maior.

- Você não está gorda Bella, está gravida, é diferente! – era difícil dela compreender a diferença, me coloquei atrás dela diante do espelho. - Olha só pra você, se não estivéssemos atrasados, eu faria amor com você aqui, agora mesmo. – seus olhos brilharam ainda mais com a possibilidade, seu olhar encontrou o meu pelo reflexo do espelho e vi o desejo e a luxuria estampados neles.

- Não me tente Edward, estou grávida e não posso passar vontade, sabia? – não teve como não rir com aquilo, Bella era mesmo absurda!

- Deixa pra quando chegarmos, prometo te recompensar. – a provoquei sussurrando em seu ouvido. – Ah, e só pra constar, tenho certeza de que será a mulher mais linda, mais charmosa e mais sexy da noite!

- Mentiroso! – retrucou, definitivamente ela não tinha noção do quanto era linda e do quanto eu a amava. Fui me aprontar e assim que terminei, novamente ela me olhou de cima abaixo e seu olhar deixava claro o quanto havia lhe agradado minha escolha.

- Minhas garotas estão prontas? – Bella sorriu soltando um longo suspiro, nos encontraríamos com os outros lá, sua mãe e Phill estavam na cidade, assim como Esme e Carlisle.

- Prontíssimas! – respondeu prontamente, ao chegarmos o local estava cheio, Bella ficou um tanto alienada ao ver tanta gente, e tantos flashes. – De onde diabos saiu toda essa gente? – perguntou olhando para todos os lados.

- No mundo da moda é assim mesmo amor, tudo é questão de contatos, e tanto Alice quanto Rosalie, tem os contatos certos. – Bella assentiu anda meio perdida, ao entrarmos logo avistamos Phill e Renée.

A mãe de Bella era mesmo uma figura, e não perdia a oportunidade de deixa-la constrangida. Foi difícil conter o riso, ao ver a mulher fazendo uma voz estranha para falar com a barriga de Bella, minha mulher corou violentamente revirando os olhos, a cena foi impagável.

Também encontramos Carlisle e Esme e ela gentilmente se ofereceu para ir arrumar a bagunça que eu e os caras deixamos no quarto da minha princesa, eu deveria ter ouvido Bella e deixado que os profissionais viessem montar os móveis. Mas foi divertido comprar as coisas para minha pequena, sem contar na felicidade que senti quando Bella sugeriu dar a ela o nome de minha mãe, aquilo só me fez amá-la ainda mais, se é que isso é possível.

- Olhe, Emm e Jazz, vou falar com eles, vem comigo? – perguntei a ela que olhava em outra direção.

- Jess e Angie estão ali, vocês vão falar de trabalho que eu sei. – disse estalando um beijo em meus lábios indo na direção das garotas.

- Onde estão suas esposas? – perguntei aos dois ao me aproximar.

- Não to vendo você com a sua mulher. – retrucou Emmett.

- Ela foi cumprimentar Jéssica e Ângela, onde estão Alice e Rosalie.

- Pirando lá dentro... – disparou Emmett. – Eu é que não sou louco de dar as caras por lá. – seu irmão sorriu meneando a cabeça.

-Ele foi até lá e Rose o colocou pra fora, já que as modelos estão seminuas. – não teve como não rir, eu podia perfeitamente visualizar a cena.

- Você não dá uma dentro Emm.

- Como é que eu ia saber que aquele bando de mulher ia circular pelada por lá? – se defendeu com um tom inocente, o garçom se aproximou e peguei um copo com vodka, olhei na direção de Bella e praticamente cuspi a bebida ao ver James falando com ela, o modo como ele a olhava me deixou furioso, conhecia bem aquele olhar de caçador.

- Filho da puta! – cuspi entre os dentes.

- O que foi? – Jasper perguntou alerta.

- Aquele filho da puta está cercando Bella! – falei apontando com a cabeça na direção deles.

- O que ele faz aqui? – disparou Emmett.

- Como é que eu vou saber? Provavelmente esteja acompanhando alguém, o que mais tem aqui é mulher! – falei entre os dentes.

- Se aclama cara, vê lá o que você vai fazer. – Jasper disse com a mão no meu ombro.

- Primeiro vou afastar aquele bastardo da minha mulher. – falei indo na direção deles, ao me aproximar vi James lhe lançando um olhar sedutor, aquele filho da puta estava flertando com a minha mulher?

- Mas é sempre bom ver você, está cada vez mais linda! – o ouvi dizer a Bella, aquilo me deixou furioso, minha vontade era de partir a cara do infeliz.

- Perdeu alguma coisa, James? – Bella me olhou com os olhos levemente saltados, assim como outras duas.

- Edward?- a voz daquele bastardo me irritava profundamente. - Só estava aqui, parabenizando Bella, por sua beleza e simpatia, é mesmo um homem de muita sorte amigo! – o filho da puta nem se deu ao trabalho de disfarçar, estava claro que queria me tirar do sério, e estava conseguindo.

- O que faz aqui? – cuspi entre os dentes puxando Bella cada vez mais pra junto de mim.

- Estou a trabalho, como sempre, sabe como é que é, nem todos tem a sorte que você teve, meu amigo!- minha vontade era de quebrar a cara daquele filho da puta!

- Acho melhor irmos para os nossos lugares... – Bella disse sentindo que o clima não estava nada bom. - O desfile já vai começar, vamos? – pediu segurando minha mão que estava cerrada em punho e tremula. – Edward?

- Sim meu amor, vamos. – falei tentando suavizar o clima, nos conduzindo para nossos lugares, próximo a passarela. – O que ele queria com você? – perguntei assim que nos sentamos, Bella me olhou com certo espanto.

- Como é que eu vou saber? Eu estava com Angie e Jess e James apareceu do nada cheio de... – ela se calou de repente.

- Cheio de? – insisti e Bella mordeu o lábio inferior com força, estava me escondendo algo, se tinha uma coisa que ela não sabia fazer, é mentir. – Isabella? – voltei a insistir.

- Esqueça-o, está bem, James é um idiota e ponto final. – disse sem me olhar nos olhos, ela me escondia algo.

- O que ele disse, o que fez? – insisti novamente.

- Não vou dizer se continuar assim, acalme-se Edward... – seu tom foi de repreenda. – Tenho certeza que aquele idiota fez de propósito, ele só estava te provocando Edward, é obvio que está com inveja do seu sucesso meu amor, ignore-o, simplesmente ignore-o, como eu fiz.

- Se aquele bastardo se aproximar de você outra vez eu...

- Shhh... Não fique assim... – pediu tocando meu rosto, o acariciando. - James não é importante, ele não é nada, esqueça-o, está bem? – sorri a beijando, finalmente consegui me acalmar, ela tinha razão, James não era nada! Emmett e Jasper estavam ao meu lado e Emm notou que havia algo errado.

- O que tá rolando? – perguntou de forma sussurrada.

- Depois te conto. – ele assentiu voltando sua atenção à passarela, percorri o outro lado com o olhar e o vi, seus olhos fixos em Bella, aquele bastardo não perdia por esperar... Não é de hoje que o filho da puta demostra certo interesse em Bella. Ao seu lado estava Esther, uma de minhas ex-clientes, ela sorriu me lançando um olhar significativo, disfarçadamente a cumprimentei com um breve aceno, e rogava para que minha mulher não tivesse visto.

Vi Tanya, ela estava com algumas de suas amigas, duas delas também ex- clientes, olhei em volta e havia muitas mulheres, entre elas muitos rostos conhecidos que estiveram em minha lista vip, aquilo com certeza não era mera coincidência. Eu me perguntava se aquilo teria sido obra de Tanya? Afinal, ela sabia que Bella estaria aqui, mas porque se daria a este trabalho? O que ganharia com tudo isto?

Tentei me distrair com o desfile, mas era impossível prestar atenção, tudo não passava de borrões e luzes brilhantes, voltei minha atenção para Bella e ela estava estranha, com o olhar perdido, havia gotículas de suor em sua testa e aquilo me preocupou.

- Sente-se bem? – perguntei a despertando, parecia distante.

-Sim... Sim eu estou bem, só está um pouco abafado aqui, não acha? - disse me abanando.

- Tem certeza de que está bem? Parece distante, distraída, o que houve Bella? – ela desviou o olhar automaticamente.

- Nada! – sua voz saiu estranha, porque diabos, ela estava mentindo pra mim?

- Isabella! – Bella bufou impaciente revirando os olhos.

- Depois conversamos tá bem! – disse voltando sua atenção para a passarela, me evitando, sinceramente eu não via a hora daquilo acabar.

O desfile havia finalmente acabado e toda a atenção foi para Alice e Rosalie, nos levantamos e Bella foi na direção em que as duas estavam, mas era humanamente impossível se aproximar, ela parou de repente sorrindo.

- O que foi? – perguntei ao seu lado.

- Aquelas duas estão no céu. – foi minha vez de sorrir, levei minha mão ao seu rosto o acariciando.

- O que você tem, parecia tão distante, sou capaz de apostar que nem prestou atenção ao desfile. – desta vez segurei seu queixo pra que não fugisse de mim.

- Só me distrai com meus próprios pensamentos, só isso. – e lá estava ela, mentindo pra mim de novo.

- Você mente muito mal, sabia? – Bella semicerrou os olhos erguendo o queixo em desafio, empinando o nariz.

- Conhece a mulher que está com James? – disparou com seus olhos fixos nos meus, desviei do seu olhar tão intenso, foi a vez dela segurar meu queixo, me forçando a olhar pra ela. – A conhece, não é? Uma de suas clientes, suponho? – somente assenti. – Vi quando a cumprimentou, sinto em lhe dizer meu caro, mas não é tão discreto quanto pensa, e ela praticamente te comeu com os olhos! – estava furiosa e enciumada, revirei os olhos me perguntando quando aquele inferno teria fim?

- Bella, eu...

- E ela não foi à única, meu caro... – estanquei ao ouvir aquilo, ela teria notado? Mas como ela saberia? - Diz uma coisa Edward, quantas destas mulheres já dormiram com você? – senti como se tivesse levado um chute entre as bolas, que diabos de pergunta era aquela, o que havia dado nela?

- Não dormi com nenhuma delas. – cuspi entre os dentes, de certa forma, me senti ofendido com aquela pergunta.

- Então vou reformular a pergunta, com quantas delas você transou?

- Tem certeza de que quer esta resposta Isabella? – cuspi entre os dentes fartos daquilo.

- O que vocês acharam? – a voz contente de Alice me fez conter a vontade de simplesmente desaparecer dali, antes que eu perdesse a cabeça completamente.

- Foi maravilhoso, está de parabéns, Alice. – disse a cumprimentando, afinal ela não tinha culpa dos meus problemas e da insegurança e o ciúme da prima, depois de soltá-la ela foi pra junto de Bella que a abraçou também.

- Estava tudo perfeito, estou muito feliz por você e pela Rose. – definitivamente Bella não sabia mentir e Alice notou que havia algo errado.

- Está tudo bem? Aconteceu algo? – perguntou preocupada me lançando um olhar questionador, somente dei se ombros.

- Está tudo bem, não se preocupe, hoje a noite é sua! – ouvi Bella dizer a ela, tentando tranquiliza-la.

Rosalie veio em seguida, mas estava tão focada em si mesma que não notou que havia algo errado com Bella, nem mesmo o clima estranho entre nós. De repente nos vimos cercados de todos, Renée, Phill, Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Emmett, Angie e Jéssica também estavam lá com seus respectivos namorados. Esther se aproximou de Alice e Rosalie me deixando tenso, Bella tinha os olhos levemente saltados, parecia não acreditar no que acontecia.

- Olá garotas!

- Esther! – Alice disparou com um enorme sorriso, a abraçando, mas de onde se conheciam? – O que achou?

- Estava tudo perfeito, sempre soube que era a mais talentosa da turma, mas olha pra isto!

- De onde se conhecem? – Bella disparou puxando o ar com certa dificuldade.

- Esta é Esther Richardson, foi minha professora na universidade e minha mentora, nos reencontramos quando voltei da lua de mel. – Alice disparou em um folego só. – Graças à presença dela que isto aqui está lotado.

- O que é isto Alice, estão aqui pelo seu talento. – Esther disse a abraçando carinhosamente, aquilo parecia um pesadelo.

- Porque está perguntando, se conhecem? – senti um gelo percorrer minha espinha, se Bella dissesse algo, poderia comprometer Esther e a culpa seria minha, merda!

- Não, mas talvez conheça meu noivo... – disse apontando pra mim, os olhos de Esther saltaram levemente quando notou minha presença ali. – Acredito que o conheça Esther. – com certeza todos ali compreenderam o que estava acontecendo, todos os que sabiam do meu passado pelo menos.

- Acho que está equivocada minha jovem, não conheço seu, noivo? – aquilo havia soado mais como uma pergunta. – Mas com certeza me lembraria de um casal tão belo. – Bella semicerrou os olhos diante de tal resposta. – Como vai meu jovem, Esther Richardson. – disse estendendo a mão pra mim.

- Edward Masen, é um prazer conhece-la senhora Richardson. – Bella bufou audivelmente girando nos calcanhares, saindo furiosa.

- Mas o que diabos deu nela? – disparou Rosalie, me lançado um olhar mortal.

- Desculpem, vou ver o que deu nela. – pedi saindo na mesma direção onde Bella havia ido, todos me olharam confusos, a encontrei andando de um lado para outro enquanto sibilava algo, estava na parte externa do salão, próxima a uma fonte no jardim.

- Bella?

- Sai daqui, me deixa em paz. – cuspiu ficando de costas pra mim.

- Não vou a lugar algum e sabe disso.

- Como podem ser tão cínicos? Tão dissimulados? – estava visivelmente alterada.

- Ela é uma pessoa publica Isabella, discreta, não é como...

- Tanya ou Victória, não é, ou até mesmo como a tal Charlotte! Por falar nela, viu que ela está aqui também? Parece até uma convenção... Uma convenção da sua antiga clientela! Uma reunião de...

- Cuidado com o que vai dizer Isabella! – a repreendi.

- Vá pro inferno! – cuspiu furiosa. – Vai ser sempre assim não é? Em todo maldito lugar encontraremos alguém que já tenha transado com você... Ou desfrutado de sua companhia, não é mesmo?

- Vou relevar o que está dizendo, porque está nervosa e...

- Eu passei o desfile todo me perguntando com quantas destas senhoras distintas da sociedade você já esteve, porque pude ver no modo como elas te olhavam que já provaram do gostosão ai!

- Para com isso Isabella! As pessoas estão olhando, quer fazer uma cena e estragar a noite de sua prima e sua irmã? – ela olhou em volta e viu que as pessoas nos olhavam, Bella respirou fundo erguendo a cabeça, empinando aquele nariz arrebitado e tentou passar por mim. – Onde pensa que vai? – exigi a segurando pelo braço.

- Vou embora, pra mim já deu, e me solta, ou não terá uma cena e sim um show da Broadway meu caro! – cuspiu entre os dentes puxando o braço com força, a segui e a vi indo em direção à chapelaria, pegou seu casaco e saiu simplesmente.

- Pra onde você vai? – exigi já do lado de fora do evento.

- Volta pra lá, com certeza companhia não irá lhe faltar.

- Para com isso Isabella! Você vem comigo. – falei a segurando firme pelo braço.

- Me solta seu... – dizia tentando se soltar.

- Para com isso, fica quietinha ai, você está me fazendo perder a paciência Isabella! – algo em meu tom a fez parar automaticamente, fui até o manobrista e pedi meu carro, assim que chegou abri a porta e Bella se jogou no banco, cruzando os braços diante do peito. Bati a porta e dei a volta tomando meu lugar ao volante, dei a partida e durante o caminho todo nenhum de nós dissemos uma só palavra, Bella passou o caminho todo calada com os olhos fixos na janela.

Assim que parei na garagem ela saiu do carro sozinha batendo a porta com tudo, entrou em casa novamente batendo a porta e assim foi até entrar em sua sala a qual também fez questão de bater a porta.

- Isabella abra esta porta, a gente precisa conversar. – pedi tentando manter a calma, mas estava sendo difícil.

- SAI DAQUI, ME DEIXA EM PAZ! – gritou de dentro da sala.

- Bella abra a porta, não faz isso, por favor! Precisamos conversar, você está nervosa demais e isso...

- CALA A BOCA E SOME DAQUI! – voltou a gritar, eu podia ouvir seus soluços, ela estava chorando e aquilo estava me matando.

– Bella abre essa porta!- insisti e nada. - PORRA BELLA, ABRE A MERDA DESSA PORTA AGORA! – gritei perdendo a paciência, socando a porta com toda a força.

- NÃO QUERO VER VOCÊ, NEM OUVIR VOCÊ, SOME DAQUI! – gritou de volta.

- Eu te deixo sozinha, mas destranca essa porta Bella, ou eu juro que a coloco abaixo. – e estava falando sério, ouvi passos e o barulho da porta ser destrancada, abri a porta e Bella estava parada no meio do quarto, descalça, os cabelos soltos e revoltos, a maquiagem toda borrada.

Os soluços haviam cessado, mas seu rosto ainda era lavado pelas lágrimas, entrei no quarto com tudo me aproximando de forma brusca, ela me olhou assustada, mas não se moveu. Toquei seu rosto tentando inutilmente secar as lágrimas, infiltrei minha mão por seu cabelo encontrando sua nuca, a segurei firme tomando seus lábios em um beijo urgente, sôfrego, voraz.

Não houve resistência da parte dela, pelo contrário, Bella se rendeu, entregando-se ao beijo, suas mãos deslizaram pelos meus cabelos os agarrando com força, aprofundado ainda mais o beijo. Eu simplesmente não conseguia parar de beijá-la, rompi o beijo em busca de ar, mas em momento algum abandonei sua pele. Encontrei o fecho do vestido, e enquanto distribuía beijos molhados pela curvatura do seu pescoço o destravei, liberando seus belos seios.

Tomei um deles em minha mão voltando a beijá-la, gemi entre o beijo ao sentir seu mamilo roçar na palma da minha mão, me deixando ainda mais excitado, abandonei seus lábios percorrendo sua pele macia e cheirosa até encontrar seu mamilo. Assim que o tomei em meus lábios sentindo o puxão em meus cabelos intensificar, e um gemido sensual escapar dos lábios dela.

Deslizei o zíper do vestido que caiu aos seus pés a deixando somente de calcinha, as mãos de Bella abandonaram meus cabelos indo para o meu paletó, o qual ela empurrou pelos meus ombros. Enquanto eu me livrava da bendita gravata ela abria minha camisa, suas mãos foram para o meu cinto o desatando, estremeci ao sentir sua mão delicada deslizar o zíper da calça que caiu aos meus pés.

Fui empurrado em direção ao sofá e me deixei cair sentado nele, Bella subiu no meu colo, montando sobre mim, voltando a me beijar enquanto ondulava seu corpo sobre o meu, roçando nossas intimidades em busca de atrito.

Sem cortar o beijo empurrei minha boxer pra baixo, tirando sua calcinha do caminho, deslizando pra dentro dela em uma estocada firme. Um gemido rouco escapou dos seus lábios entre o beijo, e fizemos amor ali mesmo, eu sentia o seu amor em cada toque cada beijo, cada caricia. E rogava pra que ela sentisse também, nenhum dos dois disse uma só palavra, somente alguns gemidos escaparam de nossos lábios até que juntos explodimos em puro prazer.

Bella caiu sobre mim, seu corpo tremulo, devido ao orgasmo que acabara de atingir, afundei meu rosto em seus cabelos a apertando contra mima até onde sua barriga permitia.

- O que acha de um banho? – perguntei acariciando seus cabelos.

- Perfeito! – respondeu ainda com o rosto contra minha pele, Bella saiu de cima de mim, me coloquei de pé a pegando em meus braços, a levando para nossa suíte. Coloquei-a sentada na cama, indo em seguida para o banheiro, coloquei a banheira para encher voltando para o quarto em seguida.

- Você precisa relaxar, vem, vou fazer uma massagem em você. – estendi minha mão pra ela que a aceitou, entrei na banheira, a colocando entre as minhas pernas, passei minhas mãos por suas costas a massageando em seguida.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

**POV BELLA**

Eu mal podia crer no que estava acontecendo, aquela mulher era mentora de Alice? O que diabos era aquilo? Pra todo lugar que eu ia, havia pelo menos alguém que já havia dormido com ele, ou transado sei lá. O cinismo com que os dois agiram me enojou, Edward havia dito com todas as letras que ela foi sua cliente, sai de lá antes que eu acabasse armando um escândalo e comprometendo a tal Esther.

Sai em direção ao jardim do local, eu precisava respirar ar fresco, precisava ficar longe dele, ou acabaria o magoando ainda mais.

- Bella? – eu deveria saber que ele não me deixaria em paz.

- Sai daqui, me deixa em paz. – tudo que eu queria naquele momento era ficar sozinha.

- Não vou a lugar algum e sabe disso.

- Como podem ser tão cínicos? Tão dissimulados?

- Ela é uma pessoa publica Isabella, discreta, não é como...

- Tanya ou Victória, não é, ou até mesmo como a tal Charlotte! Por falar nela, viu que ela está aqui também? Parece até uma convenção... Uma convenção da sua antiga clientela! Uma reunião de...

- Cuidado com o que vai dizer Isabella! – seu tom deixava claro que eu já o tinha magoado, mas eu simplesmente não conseguia me controlar, por mais que eu tentasse, ainda era difícil pra mim aceitar o fato de que ele esteve com todas estas mulheres.

- Vá pro inferno! – revidei. – Vai ser sempre assim não é? Em todo maldito lugar encontraremos alguém que já tenha transado com você... Ou desfrutado de sua companhia, não é mesmo?

- Vou relevar o que está dizendo, porque está nervosa e... – a reação dele me deixava ainda mais irritada.

- Eu passei o desfile todo me perguntando com quantas destas senhoras distintas da sociedade você já esteve, porque pude ver no modo como elas te olhavam que já provaram do gostosão ai! – me sentia ferida e com muita raiva e queria feri-lo também.

- Para com isso Isabella! As pessoas estão olhando, quer fazer uma cena e estragar a noite de sua prima e sua irmã? – Edward tinha razão, elas não mereciam isto, era a noite mais importante da vida delas e eu estava estragando tudo, como sempre! Naquele momento eu só queria ir embora, desaparecer, tentei passar por ele, mas Edward me impediu. – Onde pensa que vai?- seu tom era firme, ele jamais havia falado comigo daquela forma.

- Vou embora, pra mim já deu, e me solta, ou não terá uma cena e sim um show da Broadway meu caro! – cuspi entre dentes saindo de lá o mais rápido que pude, eu podia senti-lo atrás de mim, estava preocupado com o bebê, não me deixaria sozinha.

- Pra onde você vai? – exigiu quando me alcançou.

- Volta pra lá, com certeza companhia não irá lhe faltar. – eu simplesmente não conseguia parar de ataca-lo.

- Para com isso Isabella! Você vem comigo. – disse voltando a segurar meu braço, com força desta vez.

- Me solta seu...

- Para com isso, fica quietinha ai, você está me fazendo perder a paciência Isabella! – Edward nunca tinha falado comigo naquele tom e daquela forma, seus olhos estavam ferozes e simplesmente me calei e assim me mantive até chegarmos em casa. Assim que ele parou o carro na garagem, desci batendo a porta em seguida, entrei sem ao menos espera-lo, tudo que eu queria era ficar sozinha por isso fui para minha sala e me tranquei lá.

Ele batia freneticamente pedindo pra que eu a abrisse, eu gritei, e ele gritou de volta, mas quando Edward ameaçou colocar a porta abaixo, achei melhor não desafiá-lo. Destravei a porta e ele a abriu em seguida, estava ofegante e todo desalinhado, Edward veio até mim, infiltrando a mãos em meu cabelo segurando firme minha nuca e para minha surpresa me beijou, era um beijo voraz, sôfrego eu diria, beijo o qual correspondi.

Nem de nós dizia nada, somente nos beijávamos, e entre beijos nos despimos e nos amamos ali mesmo. Eu podia sentir a intensidade de cada toque, cada beijo, cada investida... Podia sentir o quanto ele me amava, porque eu o amava acima de qualquer coisa.

Pro inferno aquelas malditas mulheres, pro inferno sua antiga profissão... Edward era meu, ele pertencia a mim, somente a mim, e pude sentir isso claramente.

- O que acha de um banho? – perguntou acariciando meus cabelos, eu estava sobre ele naquele sofá que ficava em meu quarto, ainda tentava me recuperar do orgasmo o qual ele havia acabado de me proporcionar.

- Perfeito! – foi o que consegui dizer saindo de cima dele.

Edward me pegou em seus braços e me levou para nossa suíte e preparou a banheira para tomarmos banho juntos.

- Você precisa relaxar, vem, vou fazer uma massagem em você. – disse ao voltar para o quarto, ele tinha a mão estendida pra mim, a aceitei e Edward me guiou até o banheiro, entrou na banheira e me acomodou entre suas pernas, contive um gemido ao sentir suas mãos passearem por minhas costas.

- Porque está sendo tão amável comigo? Fui uma vadia gritando com você e...

- Shhh... – Não diga isso, você não foi uma vadia, só estava irritada, furiosa, eu te entendo Bella, agora relaxa , está bem? – pediu massageando meus ombros, depositando beijos em minha clavícula.

- Me desculpa, é que... – me virei impaciente ficando de frente pra ele. – O modo como ela te olhou... Como elas te olhavam deixava claro que...

- Sei que não deve ser nada fácil pra você meu amor, ainda mais sendo ciumenta como é... – semicerrei os olhos e ele sorriu piscando pra mim. – Mas aquilo tudo é passado, você é o meu presente Bella e o meu futuro, tenha isso em mente meu amor.

- Fui uma idiota ciumenta e descontrolada, não é?

- Um pouquinho, mas é bem compreensível, está gravida e...

- Sinto em lhe informar que o fato de estar gravida não tem nada haver com isto, aquilo foi somente eu mesma, sendo uma idiota completa!

- Você não é idiota, é a minha mulher linda e sexy, a qual eu amo muito. – disse me puxando pra perto de si. – Sei que não é fácil pra você conviver com o meu passado, acredite Bella, eu te entendo. – concluiu acariciando meu rosto.

- Mesmo assim, peço que me perdoe, eu disse coisas horríveis e...

- Cala boca! – exigiu sério segurando firme minha nuca. – Cala essa boca e me beija.

- Uau! Adoro esse seu jeito mandão... – falei me colocando sobre ele novamente, com uma perna de cada lado do seu corpo, sentada sobre suas coxas. – Não tem ideia do quanto fica sexy, assim. – o provoquei.

- Isso te excita Bella? – perguntou prendendo meus cabelos com força, roçando seus lábios aos meus.

- Excita... Excita e muito. – mordi seu lábio inferior segurando seu membro, me ergui um pouco deslizando sobre ele lentamente, ouvindo um gemido rouco escapar dos lábios dele.

- E isso te excita? – revidei a pergunta.

- Você me excita com um simples olhar Isabella! Eu te amo... – disse se aprofundando cada vez mais em mim. – Te amo.

- Me perdoa. – voltei a pedir.

- Não há o que perdoar sua boba, esquece tá bem? – Edward sorriu voltando a me beijar como somente ele sabia fazer, nos entregamos novamente ao desejo e a paixão.

Acordei sentindo falta dos braços de Edward em torno de mim, me virei e ele não estava na cama, olhei no relógio e passava um pouco das seis da manhã, o sol ainda nem havia nascido.

- Edward? – chamei, mas não houve resposta, notei que eu estava vestida com uma de suas camisetas, o que eu mais adorava em Los Angeles era o fato de ter sol o ano inteiro, não era como Forks, a esta altura eu já teria congelado se estivesse lá.

Sai da cama em busca do meu namorido que simplesmente havia sumido, olhei no banheiro e nada, no closet também não, desci e não o vi pela casa também, estava voltando pro quarto quando ouvi sua voz, parecia exaltado.

_... Não, Bella desconversou, não disse o que o bastardo queria com ela... Sim, estava, confesso que não sei mais o que fazer... Às vezes não sei como agir com ela, fico pisando em ovos... Essa insegurança dela me deixa doente... Sei que é compreensível, mas às vezes esse ciúme dá no saco... Não tem ideia das barbaridades que disse ontem, você a conhece, sabe como Bella fica quando perde o controle, sai falando o que lhe vem à mente e..._ - ele estava falando de mim, mas com quem? – _Se visse como estava descontrolada, o doutor Foster foi bem claro quando disse que preciso mantê-la calma, Bella não pode se estressar, isso pode afetar minha filha..._ – sua filha? Pensei que fosse nossa filha! – _Está dormindo agora... Relevei tudo o que disse, mas doeu ouvir aquelas coisas, às vezes Bella parece não confiar em mim, no que sinto e isso dói, porque eu a amo, ela é tudo pra mim, mas não sei se isto está sendo o suficiente, se está dando certo... Uma hora estamos bem, rindo e fazendo planos, em outra estamos berrando um com o outro... Sei disso... Obrigado... E me desculpe, por encher seus ouvidos... Tchau! – _o ouvi bufar alto ao desligar o telefone, subi para o nosso quarto e voltei pra cama sentindo um imenso nó em minha garganta, fingi que estava dormindo quando o ouvi no quarto minutos depois.

- O que eu faço com você meu anjo? Como faço você entender? – sussurrou acariciando meus cabelos, senti seus lábios tocarem minha bochecha, em seguida seu braço me envolver e sua mão repousar em minha barriga. Em poucos minutos Edward ressonava ao meu lado, com cuidado me livrei de sua mão e fui em direção ao banheiro, fiz minha higiene pessoal e coloquei uma roupa mais leve para caminhar na praia. Prendi meu cabelo em um rabo de cavalo e peguei um de seus bonés emprestado.

Passei pela cozinha e peguei uma garrafa d'água e desci para a praia, comecei a caminhar e a pensar naquela conversa maluca que ouvi, no que houve ontem, nas coisas horríveis que disse a ele.

_**... E ela não foi à única, meu caro, me diz uma coisa Edward, quantas destas mulheres já dormiram com você?_ _Então vou reformular a pergunta, com quantas delas você transou? _

_...Como podem ser tão cínicos? Tão dissimulados? Tanya ou Victória, não é, ou até mesmo como a tal Charlotte! Por falar nela, viu que ela está aqui também? Parece até uma convenção... Uma convenção da sua antiga clientela! Uma reunião de..._

_...Vá pro inferno! Vai ser sempre assim não é? Em todo maldito lugar encontraremos alguém que já tenha transado com você... Ou desfrutado de sua companhia, não é mesmo? **_

- Eu e minha maldita boca! – soltei um longo suspiro olhando para aquele amanhecer lindo, a praia estava deserta o que não me espantava pelo horário, afinal era sábado. Quem levanta tão cedo em pleno sábado? Me sentei na areia mesmo, olhando fixamente para o horizonte, era tão relaxante!

_**... Doutor Foster foi bem claro quando disse que preciso mantê-la calma, Bella não pode se estressar isso pode afetar minha filha...**. _

O que doutor Foster teria dito a ele? Claro que eu sabia que precisava me manter calma por causa da minha pressão, mas o que ele disse exatamente a Edward? Então foi por isso que evitou falar do assunto, que me distraiu daquela forma? Outra discussão nossa me veio a mente...

_**..._ _Porque eu gostava! Eu era um garoto de dezessete anos, as mulheres mais velhas me pagavam muito bem por uma boa transa... E modéstia parte, sempre fui muito bom nisso! Eu... Eu realmente lidava bem com isso, gostava do que fazia, eu havia encontrado algo em que eu era realmente bom e jamais me arrependi da vida que eu levava... Até conhecer você!_ **

A imagem daquelas mulheres olhando pra ele, o modo como a tal Esther o olhou, como Charlotte o olhava, como Tanya o olha! Por mais que eu tente evitar, não consigo deixar de pensar no fato de que Edward já esteve com elas, que proporcionou prazer a elas e isso me deixa louca.

_**... Na minha humilde opinião, você deveria colocar uma pedra neste assunto, você o ama e ele te ama, e daí que ele dormiu com mais de uma centena de mulheres? É a você que ele ama, é a você que ele quer... Sinceramente não acredito que tenha se envolvido com a vadia da Tanya, foi sexo casual, só isso! Você o tem completamente Bella, aquele homem é louco por você...**. _

Alice tinha razão, mas era tão difícil esquecer, ainda mais tendo Tanya constantemente na cola dele, sem contar com o fato de vira e mexe esbarrar uma delas. Apesar de serem mais velhas, são mulheres bem sucedidas, lindas e seguras de si... Não uma idiota insegura como eu!

_**... Pensei que confiasse em mim... Que meu amor fosse o suficiente para deixá-la segura... **._

- Também pensei que fosse! – disse me deixando cair na areia macia, olhando pro céu, levei a mão a minha barriga a acariciando, não sei dizer exatamente quanto tempo fiquei ali, presa em meus próprios pensamentos.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*


	30. NATAL EM FAMÍLIA!

**Depois de incontatáveis problemas com o meu pc, **

**aqui estou eu de volta! Me desculpem pelo atraso e a bagunça! **

**Beijos e por favorzinho, digam o que estão achando da estória, Ok? **

* * *

**CAPITULO XXVI**

**Natal em família. **

**POV EDWARD**

Bella adormeceu assim que viemos pra cama depois de nos amarmos novamente na banheira. Tudo que havia acontecido ficava remoendo em minha mente, a presença de tantas ex-clientes, o modo estranho como Tanya agiu, a reação de Bella, as coisas que disse... Bella jamais aceitaria o meu passado, por mais que tentasse, que se esforçasse, não conseguia esquecê-lo, era mais forte que ela. Minhas escolhas do passado e o que fui, sempre estaria entre nós, sempre! Por mais que eu a amasse e por mais que Bella me amasse.

Quando o relógio deu seis horas, eu ainda não havia pregado os olhos, remoendo aqueles pensamentos, precisava falar com alguém... Tirar aquilo do meu peito, estava me sufocando, desci para o meu escritório e liguei para Jasper.

"Edward? Aconteceu alguma coisa?"- perguntou preocupado e com a voz sonolenta.

-Desculpa te acordar, mas eu precisava falar com alguém, ou vou pirar.

"O que houve? Brigaram outra vez?"

- Mais ou menos.

"O que houve Edward? Porque Bella reagiu daquela forma? E de onde conhece a tal Esther?"- disparou de uma só vez.

- Esther é uma antiga cliente...

"Tá de brincadeira?" – havia incredulidade em seu tom.

- Por favor, Jasper, peço descrição, ela não é como Tanya e outras...

"Eu notei, aliás, todos notaram, Alice tinha razão então?"

- Porque tá dizendo isso?

"Quando Bella reagiu daquela forma, minha esposa sacou no mesmo instante, assim como minha mãe, mas não se preocupe, ninguém disse uma só palavra. Culpamos os hormônios e a gravidez."

- Obrigado, Jazz!

"Conseguiu falar com ela sobre James?"

- Não, Bella desconversou, não disse o que o bastardo queria com ela.

"Ela parecia agitada, nervosa demais."

- Sim estava, confesso que não sei mais o que fazer... Às vezes não sei como agir com ela, fico pisando em ovos. – desabafei andando de um lado para outro da sala.

"Tente compreendê-la, Bella sempre foi uma garota insegura...".

- Essa insegurança dela me deixa doente. – disparei o cortando.

"Mas é compreensível Edward, tendo em vista seu passado, concorda?"

- Sei que é compreensível, mas às vezes esse ciúme dá no saco.

"Sei como é, Alice também é ciumenta, assim como Rosalie, mas lembre-se de que ela te ama e...".

- Não tem ideia das barbaridades que disse ontem, você a conhece, sabe como Bella fica quando perde o controle, sai falando o que lhe vem à mente e...

"Releve, se a conheço bem, deve estar arrependida de cada palavra, Bella te ama Edward, e vamos convir que não deve ser nada fácil pra ela conviver com tudo isso."

– Se visse como estava descontrolada... O doutor Foster foi bem claro quando disse que preciso mantê-la calma, Bella não pode se estressar, isso pode afetar minha filha.

"Meu pai também ficou preocupado, assim como minha mãe, como ela está?"

- Está dormindo agora.

"Como eu disse meu amigo, releve, quando os ânimos estiverem mais calmos, converse com ela, sei que irão se entender.".

- Relevei tudo o que disse, mas doeu ouvir aquelas coisas, às vezes Bella parece não confiar em mim, no que sinto e isso dói, porque eu a amo, ela é tudo pra mim, mas não sei se isso está sendo o suficiente, se está dando certo.

"Não diga isso, sei que é louco por ela, e que ama, acima de tudo."

- Uma hora estamos bem, rindo e fazendo planos, em outra estamos berrando um com o outro... – Jasper riu do outro lado da linha.

"Sinto em lhe informar cara, mas infelizmente vida a dois não é uma eterna lua de mel, temos nossos altos e baixos, desavenças, discussões, faz parte do pacote, é bom se acostumar! Vocês se conhecem a o que, seis meses? Ficaram por dois meses separados, mal começaram um relacionamento, estão morando juntos e terão um bebê... É muita coisa em um curto espaço de tempo, isso pesa, para os dois, mas se você a ama como diz, tudo vai dar certo no final."

- Sei disso! Obrigado!

"Não por isso, amigos são pra essas coisas."

- E me desculpe por encher seus ouvidos.

"Não por isso, tchau!"

- Tchau! – assim que desliguei joguei o aparelho sobre a mesa esfregando as mãos no rosto, Jasper estava certo, tudo estava indo rápido demais, pulamos etapas e talvez aquilo nos sobrecarregasse um pouco. Mas eu a amava demais e simplesmente era inconcebível pra mim ficar longe dela, mesmo estando com vontade de torcer seu lindo pescoço as vezes. Subi e Bella ainda dormia tranquila, me ajeitei com cuidado para não acordá-la, a vendo ali, tão calma e serena, toda a magoa se esvaiu.

- O que eu faço com você meu anjo?- acariciei seus cabelos, passando meu braço em torno dela, acariciando sua barriga linda. - Como faço você entender? – sussurrei depositando um beijo em sua bochecha, afundando meu rosto em seus cabelos em seguida, só daquela forma me sentia completo, com ela em meus braços, sentindo seu cheiro, soltei um longo suspiro me entregando finalmente ao sono.

Acordei com meus braços vazios, olhei pelo quarto a procura dela, mas só havia o silêncio, talvez estivesse lá em baixo, preparando o café da manhã. Rolei na cama com preguiça de me levantar, mal havia pregado os olhos à noite e voltei pra cama passava das sete. Olhei no relógio que ficava na mesinha de cabeceira e já era dez para as dez da manhã, agradeci mentalmente por ser sábado e eu não precisar trabalhar, eu estava morto!

Me obriguei a jogar as pernas para fora da cama, fui até o banheiro e fiz minha higiene pessoal, Bella havia passado por lá, sua toalha estava jogada de qualquer jeito e sua camiseta estava no chão do closet. Desci e estranhei o silêncio da casa, olhei por todo lugar e nem sinal de Bella, mas onde diabos ela teria ido? Subi para nossa suíte e dei uma olhada na praia, a vi caminhando ao longe, desci e preparei nosso café da manhã, com certeza chegaria faminta de sua caminhada matinal.

- Hmmm... O cheiro está bom! – disse ao colocar os pés há cozinha, caminhou até o fogão e se esticou para alcançar meus lábios. – Bom dia, inspirado?

-Só achei que estaria com fome quando voltasse, te procurei pela casa toda, tomei o maior susto quando não te vi na cama.

-Desculpe, não quis acordá-lo, parecia tão cansado, dormiu bem? – havia um tom de ironia em suas palavras e aquilo me incomodou.

- O que?

- Só estou perguntando se dormiu bem, parece cansado?

- Dormi muito bem, obrigado! – respondi desligando o fogo, os ovos estavam prontos. – Algum problema?

- Me diz você Edward? Há algum problema?

- Será que pode me dizer o porquê está assim, tão arredia, tão sarcástica? – disparei perdendo a paciência.

- Talvez seja porque eu pensava que tudo estivesse bem entre nós, mesmo depois de tudo que houve naquele bendito coquetel, pensei que estivéssemos bem... – e lá estava ela exaltada. – Até acordar hoje de manhã e não encontra-lo na cama... Te procurei pela casa e sem querer ouvi você ao telefone... – disse se pondo de pé. – Estava desabafando com alguém em pleno sábado, ás seis da manhã! Algo sobre não saber o que fazer... – fechei meus olhos com vontade de me socar, merda! Ela tinha ouvido minha conversa com Jasper. – Sobre não saber como agir comigo, sobre estar pisando em ovos!

- Bella, eu...

- Algo sobre meu ciúme ser um pé no saco... – ela riu com escarnio. - Como se eu não tivesse motivo suficiente pra senti-lo, não é? Disse algo sobre não estar dando certo... – sua voz falhou. – Sobre você relevar as coisas que eu disse ontem... Porque não me disse que estava magoado? Como realmente estava se sentindo? Porque agiu daquela forma, como se estivesse tudo bem?

- Porque estava tudo bem, Bella, aquilo foi só um desabafo e...

-Porque não falou comigo? Um relacionamento não é baseado somente em sexo, Edward! Confiança é tudo em um relacionamento e...

- Então porque não confia em mim?

- Eu confio.

- Confia? Tem certeza disso? – bufei impaciente arremessando a merda da frigideira dentro da pia. – Basta cruzar com uma de minhas ex- clientes pra você surtar Isabella! O que está pensando? Que só porque ela me olhou daquela forma, vou sair correndo e transar com ela? É isso? Porque é o que parece Isabella! – disparei perdendo a paciência, um bico se formou em seus lábios e seu queixo tremeu.

- Não é isso. – sua voz não passou de um sussurro.

- Então o que é Isabella? Me diz pelo amor de Deus, o que se passa por essa sua cabeça dura e torta? Porque eu já te disse não sei quantas vezes que eu te amo, e não há nada neste mundo mais importante do que você, pra mim, mas você parece não compreender isso, não é?

- Eu só...

- Você mesma havia dito que o passado havia ficado pra trás, que colocaríamos uma pedra sobre ele, está lembrada? É tão difícil assim pra você lidar com o que fui? Você não confia em mim. É isso?

- NÃO! – gritou – Não é nada disso, só que... O modo como aquelas mulheres olha pra você, há tanto desejo, tanto... Droga, Edward! Sim eu sinto ciúme sim! Porque sei exatamente o que deve se passar na mente delas ao te olhar daquela forma, porque sei o prazer que você é capaz de proporcionar a uma mulher... Cada vez que te olham daquela forma fico pensando coisas... É inevitável, me desculpa, mas eu sou assim! Olha para aquelas mulheres Edward, todas lindas, fortes, decididas e acima de tudo, bem resolvidas... Você pode ter a mulher que quiser aos seus pés e eu me pergunto o que um homem como você pode querer com alguém como eu? –disse em um rompante, ela falava entre o choro, o que dificultava um pouco compreendê-la.

- Eu te amo. – falei como se fosse óbvio.

- Eu sei disso, sei que me ama e o quanto me ama, e sinceramente não consigo entender o porquê?

- Porque você é linda! Você é a mulher mais linda, sexy e doce que já conheci, porque você me faz bem, porque você me completa Isabella. Você é tudo o que eu desejo, é tudo que eu preciso, eu te amo, consegue compreender?

- Sinceramente não. – sorri meneando a cabeça me aproximando dela, levei minha mão ao seu queixo, fazendo com que me olhasse nos olhos.

- Eu te amo, simples assim! Eu te amo, mesmo detestando essa sua insegurança, e essa sua mania absurda de se diminuir, de não se dar o devido valor... Olha só pra você, é a mulher mais incrível que já conheci, no entanto, não consegue acreditar em mim quando digo que te amo.

- Mas...

- Você é teimosa, cabeça dura, desconfiada, ciumenta, desastrada, e completamente desorganizada, mesmo assim eu te amo, assim do jeitinho que é, sem tirar nem por... – depositei um beijo na ponta do seu nariz arrebitado. - Porque você é a mulher da minha vida, a única que eu desejo insanamente, preciso única e exclusivamente de você... De ninguém mais, de nada além de você, consegue compreender?

- Me perdoa... – pediu ficando na ponta dos pés, tentando alcançar meus lábios. – Me perdoa por ser tão estúpida, por ser tão insegura e tão chata... Desculpa pelas coisas horríveis que eu disse, por favor, Edward diz que me perdoa.

- Não há o que perdoar sua boba, eu entendo perfeitamente que não deve ser nada fácil pra você conviver com o que fui, mas tenha em mente uma única coisa. Eu te amo, e tudo aquilo ficou pra trás no momento em que ouvi aqueles recados inusitados em minha secretária eletrônica. – Bella corou lindamente. – No momento em que você me arrebatou com esse seu jeitinho desastrado e envolvente.

- Você é muito estranho, sabia?

- Por quê? – perguntei divertido. – Por te amar assim, do jeitinho que você é? – ela fez uma careta. – Não sou como aquele bastardo Bella, você não tem que mudar por mim, só tem que me aceitar como eu sou.

- Perfeito! – sorri meneando a cabeça, ela era sem sombras de duvidas, absurda!

-Estou muito longe de ser perfeito!

- É perfeito pra mim, em todos os sentidos, você é simplesmente perfeito pra mim. Vou me esforçar está bem? Prometo que tentar não avançar na garganta da próxima perua que encontrarmos, e prometo não surtar com a minha imaginação fértil, mas não garanto nada!

-Absurda!

- Diz isso porque não sabe o que é ter um namorado devastadoramente lindo e delicioso em todos os sentidos. – revidou, com aquela gargalhei com gosto.

- Exagerada! – a apertei contra mim deslizando minhas mãos para sua bunda deliciosa. – Diz isso porque não tem noção do quanto é deliciosamente gostosa... – soltei um gemido rouco, a provocando. – Muito... Mas muito gostosa, em todos os sentidos. – Bella mordeu o lábio inferior com força, tive o vislumbre do seu olhar repleto de luxuria e desejo antes dela me beijar como somente ela sabia fazer.

- Com quem estava falando? – perguntou com a cabeça apoiada em meu peito, havíamos acabado de fazer amor, estávamos em nossa cama.

- Com Jasper. – respondi brincando com uma mecha do seu cabelo, Bella soltou um longo suspiro apoiando seu queixo sobre as mãos olhando pra mim fixamente. – O que foi?

-Acha mesmo que não está dando certo?

- Eu estava nervoso e falei demais... – me justifiquei. – Acredito que estamos aprendendo todo esse lance de relacionamento, com o tempo, pegamos o jeito!

- A pratica leva a perfeição, meu pai sempre diz isso.

- Talvez Jasper esteja certo.

- Sobre o que exatamente?

- Sobre a vida a dois, ele disse que não é uma eterna lua de mel, que tem seus altos e baixos, desavenças, discussões... Que tudo isso faz parte do pacote.

- Faz sentido, mas acredito que já tivemos nossa cota de desavenças e discussões.

- Concordo plenamente! – Bella sorriu acariciando meu peito, depositando beijos nele me deixando todo arrepiado. – Tudo está aconteceu tão rápido entre nós.

- Demais, foi tudo tão intenso, tão arrebatador...

- Não foi, é! – a corrigi.

- Sim, é!

- Mas acredito que nos ajustaremos.

- Isso mesmo, e quando estivermos velhinhos, contaremos aos nossos netos como seus avós se apaixonaram... Claro que editaremos o fato de você ter sido... Você sabe.

- Sei o que? – a provoquei. – Ter sido o que exatamente Isabella? – ela bufou revirando os olhos.

- O fato do avô deles ter sido o brinquedinho sexual de certas senhoras distintas da sociedade. – disse fazendo aspas.

- Ahhh sua... – fui pra cima dela que gritou quando inverti as posições deixando meu corpo pesar levemente sobre o dela, tomando cuidado com sua barriga é claro. – Agora vou ter que castigar você.

- Jura? – disse debochada. – Como?

- Lenta e prazerosamente. – falei deslizando os lábios por sua pele, Bella arfou arqueando as costas.

- Prometo não resistir. – sorri tomando seus lábios em um beijo intenso e completamente apaixonado, me perdendo dentro dela uma vez mais.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

**POV BELLA**

Eu tinha muitas desculpas a pedir, precisava falar com Alice e Rose, elas devem estar uma fera comigo, principalmente Alice! Depois de passar alguns minutos encarando o telefone, finalmente criei coragem e liguei.

"Bella?"

- Oi Alice, estou ligando por que...

"Sente-se melhor?" – disparou me cortando, sua preocupação me deixou ainda pior.

- Sim, me desculpe pelo que aconteceu ontem, eu meio que surtei e...

"Não esquenta sua cabeça com isso, entendo perfeitamente, além do mais, culpamos a gravidez e seus hormônios." – disse divertida.

- Mesmo assim, não fui uma boa amiga e... – Alice estalou a língua e poderia apostar que estava revirando os olhos.

"Deixa disso Bella, entendo você perfeitamente, se fosse comigo, acho que teria voado no pescoço dela... Quem poderia acreditar! Jamais pensei que uma mulher como Esther recorresse a... Você sabe!"

- O mais estranho, é que havia outras, Edward disse que também estranhou o fato de haver tantas ex- clientes em um mesmo evento, que às vezes esbarrava em uma ou outra, mas havia pelo menos umas quatro ou cinco ali.

"É mesmo estranho, mas como você soube?"

- Pelo modo como olhavam pra ele, o despindo com o olhar, como se fossem devorá-lo a qualquer instante! – meneei a cabeça ao ouvir a risada dela do outro lado.

"Desculpe, mas ouvindo você falar assim, pude visualizar a cena... Desculpe!"

- Esquece, tem certeza que não está brava comigo?

"Para com isso Bella!"

- Então o que acha de vir almoçar aqui, amanhã? Assim você pode me ajudar com o quarto de Lizze, já que Esme virá para concertar o que aqueles três fizeram.

"Tudo bem, estaremos ai."

- Ótimo, agora vou falar com a Rose!

"Boa sorte!" – Alice disse ao desligar, com minha irmã a coisa foi outra, ela falou e falou e falou... Pedi desculpas por ter saído daquela forma, e minha irmã me passou o maior sermão, dizendo que eu precisava ser mais segura, que não poderia dar piti cada vez que cruzasse com uma mulher que esteve com ele... Eu a ouvi quieta por um longo tempo, depois a chamei pra vir almoçar aqui e ela topou, claro que meus pais viriam também.

- O que estava fazendo? – Edward perguntou quando desci para o deck, ele revisava alguns documentos, estava sentado na espreguiçadeira.

- Falando com Alice e Rosálie, me desculpando pelo meu comportamento, os convidei para almoçar conosco amanhã o que acha?

- Perfeito!

- Mas será a tropa toda, incluindo Esme e Carlisle, minha mãe e Phill.

- Excelente! – disse colocando os papéis de lado, me puxando pra si, ficamos ali namorando até o por do sol.

O almoço foi realmente muito agradável, Esme ligou para o seu pessoal, e garantiu que ainda na semana viriam dar um jeito naquilo tudo. Eles voltaram para Forks e nos despedimos com a promessa de nos reencontrarmos nas festas de fim de ano!

Edward e eu fomos às compras, cada um fez uma lista, já que havia a família era grande e torta. Passamos o dia praticamente de loja em loja, fomos ao shopping, chegamos em casa exaustos e cheio de sacolas. Tivemos uma breve discussão sobre o tamanho da árvore de natal, Edward insistia em colocar uma árvore enorme na sala, foi um custo convencê-lo do contrário, acabamos por ficar com uma árvore de porte médio.

Fomos juntos a loja especializada e compramos tudo para decorá-la, ele foi tão fofo ao me ajudar a montar a árvore, depois de acomodarmos todos os presentes debaixo dela, notei que havia uma sacola sem nome.

- Você esqueceu de colocar o nome nesta! – falei segurando a sacola, Edward ficou tenso e engoliu seco.

- Não precisa. – disse somente, ele havia comprado alguns presentinhos para o pessoal do escritório, eu mesma o ajudei a escolher o presente de Mary, mas de quem seria aquele? A vontade de questioná-lo era enorme, mas eu havia prometido a mim mesma que não iria mais importuná-lo com o meu ciúme, mordi a língua colocando a sacola de volta no lugar.

Depois de terminar tudo subi e tomei um banho, para preparar algo pra gente comer, fiquei me perguntando pra quem seria aquele presente? E porque Edward não disse pra quem seria? Para Mary não era, muito menos para Carmem, será que... Tratei logo de afastar aquela ideia, Edward jamais faria aquilo, pelo menos eu esperava que não.

Em dois dias iríamos para Forks, e seria o ultimo dia de trabalho dele, vi quando pegou a sacola que estava debaixo da árvore, assim como os outros presentes. Novamente a vontade de perguntar para quem era aquele bendito presente fez cócegas em minha língua, mas me calei, eu havia feito uma promessa, e a me concentrar no trabalho e esquecer aquilo, mas era simplesmente impossível, aquilo ficava remoendo em minha cabeça, achei melhor sair de casa, então fui fazer uma visitinha às garotas e levar o presente delas, por insistência de Jess e Angie, fomos almoçar em nosso restaurante preferido. Confesso que foi a melhor coisa que fiz, passamos uma tarde maravilhosa, trocamos presentes falamos muita besteira e consegui tirar aquela história da minha cabeça.

Edward chegou um pouco tarde, carregava uma caixa com várias garrafas.

- Nossa, mas o que é tudo isso?

- Ganhei de alguns clientes. – disse a colocando sobre a bancada da cozinha, curiosa, fui fuçar pra ver o que tinha ali, havia vinhos, espumantes e pró-seco.

- Tem bastante coisa boa aqui. – sorri ao sentir seus braços me envolverem e suas mãos deslizar pela minha barriga, acariciando-a.

- Como estão as minhas garotas? – perguntou deslizando a ponta do nariz em minha pele, me deixando arrepiada.

- Ótimas, saímos hoje...

- Saíram? Pra onde?

- Fomos ver Jess e Angie, almoçamos juntas, e nossa pequenina aqui, ganhou um monte de coisas. – ele sorriu me beijando em seguida.

Lá estávamos nós novamente a caminho de Forks, desta vez fomos os seis, ficaríamos uma semana por lá, voltaríamos somente depois do ano novo. Seria o primeiro natal que eu passaria com meus pais, depois que me mudei para Los Angeles, só não fazia ideia de como faríamos? Teríamos que nos dividir entre minha mãe e Phill, meu pai e Sue, sem contar Carlisle e Esme. A

Edward foi alugar um carro, já Emm e Jazz insistiram em ir de taxi. Emm e Rose iriam para minha mãe, Jazz e Alice para a casa dos Cullen, já Edward e eu, iríamos para a casa do meu pai, depois decidiríamos o que iríamos fazer. A primeira coisa que meu pai fez ao me ver, foi beijar minha barriga e falar com sua neta, para somente depois falar comigo.

- Pensei que eu fosse sua princesa? – ele sorriu franzindo o bigode, e Edward meneou a cabeça, assim como Sue.

-Você ainda é, mas confesso que não vejo a ora de ver minha netinha.

- Entre na fila chefe Swan. – meu pai deu uma risada gostosa cumprimentando Edward com um abraço.

- Sou o avô, tenho prioridades!- argumentou.

- Sou o pai, a prioridade é minha! – Edward retrucou o provocando, sorri ao ver o velho Charlie semicerrar os olhos.

- Aceite meu caro, minha neta será uma Seahawks!

- Lamento meu caro sogro, mas minha filha irá torcer pelo Bears de Chicago!

- Bears? Mas é de Los Angeles?

-Meu pai era torcedor do Bears e me levou há alguns jogos quando eu era menino, acabei tomando gosto! – revirei os olhos me afastando com Sue.

Esme havia convidado a todos para a ceia de natal na casa dela, o que resolveria o problema de termos que nos dividir entre eles, dei graças por Leah estar na reserva. Segundo Sue, agora estava de namoro com Jared.

Foi delicioso e muito divertido, fiquei imaginando como seria no próximo ano, quando Lizze estivesse conosco! Por falar em minha pequenina, mesmo antes de nascer ganhou vários presentes, Edward me presenteou com um belíssimo colar, uma gargantilha na realidade. Uma corrente de ouro branco com um pequeno diamante em forma de coração, tão delicado e absurdamente lindo.

Já eu o presenteei com um relógio, Edward adorou e o colocou no mesmo instante, distribuímos os presentes de todos, e recebemos muitos presentes também, foi um natal perfeito! A semana entre o natal e o ano novo, Edward e eu aproveitamos para passear bastante, fomos a Port Angeles, Seattle, entre outras cidades próximas a Forks.

Desta vez a festa foi no rancho e havia muito mais convidados do que no natal, claro que a vadia da Tanya estava lá, com sua família, estava linda como sempre e usava uma echarpe de muito bom gosto.

- Tanya, que surpresa vê-la aqui? – Alice provocou ao cumprimentá-la, minha prima e Jasper, estavam conosco.

- Não vejo porque a surpresa, sou da família, se esqueceu por acaso?

- Infelizmente não! Linda echarpe, pelo menos tem bom gosto! – senti Edward ficar tenso ao meu lado.

- Sempre tive minha cara, mas quanto à echarpe, foi um presente de um amigo muito querido, e de excelente bom gosto! – disse piscando na maior cara de pau para Edward. – Falando nisto, porque não está usando o lindo relógio que te dei? – me virei encarando meu namorado que lhe lançava um olhar fulminante.

- Tanya! – a repreendeu com um tom cortante.

- Ops! – disse a vadia sorrindo, era óbvio que havia feito de propósito, estava tentando me desestabilizar. – Você não mostrou a ela o belíssimo rolex que lhe dei?

- Você tem sempre que ser desagradável? – minha prima cuspiu furiosa, Jasper a segurou para que não voasse no pescoço daquela vadia insuportável.

- Deixe-a Alice, Tanya simplesmente não consegue evitar, não é? – confesso que meu tom, surpreendeu até a mim mesma, tão calmo que saiu, mas por dentro eu fervia de raiva e com uma vontade incontrolável de arrastá-la pelos cabelos. - Quanto ao bom gosto do meu namorado, você tem toda a razão, ele tem um excelente bom gosto, por isso é que ele está comigo e não com você! – se olhar matasse eu estava mortinha, encravei as unhas na lateral do corpo dele saindo dali o levando comigo é claro.

- Ai... – gemeu assim que nos afastamos. - Você tá me machucando.

- Ops! – imitei aquela desgraçada. – Desculpe, não tive a intenção. – Edward semicerrou os olhos pra mim.

- Era para ela, não é? – seu cenho franziu. – Aquele pacote sem nome... Mesmo depois de tudo, você...

- Eu posso explicar, Bella.

- Não tenho duvidas de que possa, mas sinceramente Edward, eu não quero saber! – ele me olhou confuso, eu diria.

- Mas...

- Shh... – levei meu dedo aos seus lábios. – Já disse que não quero saber, por favor, não vamos estragar nossa noite com discussões e... – joguei meus braços envolta de seu pescoço, colando meu corpo ao seu. – É nosso primeiro ano novo juntos, então o que acha de simplesmente curtimos e esquecer que aquela vadia existe?

- Não fale assim dela.

- Não vou me desculpar, por chamá-la assim, aquela mulher tentou propositalmente estragar a nossa noite, mas não vou dar este gostinho a ela... – um sorriso maroto se fez em seus lábios. - Não mesmo! Agora vem aqui e me dá um beijo. – exigi deslizando minhas mãos para sua camisa o puxando pra mim, bastou um roçar de lábios e meu namorado lindo me fez esquecer tudo a minha volta, era tão bom beijá-lo. Ficamos um tempo ali trocando beijos e caricias, simplesmente curtindo um ao outro, como todo casal.

- Confesso que fiquei surpreso com sua reação, e muito orgulhoso de você! – disse entre beijos que distribuía pela curvatura do meu pescoço.

- Não quero mais discutir ou brigar com você, não por causa dela... Mas isso não quer dizer que não esteja com vontade de torcer seu pescoço. – ele riu roçando os dentes em minha pele.

- Foi somente um presente, sem segundas intenções, eu juro! – desta vez ele falou com os olhos fixos aos meus.

- De sua parte não tenho duvidas, mas vindo dela, não há a menor duvidas de que haja segundas e terceiras intenções meu caro!

- Isabella? Isabella Swan é você? – me virei ao ouvir meu nome e mal pude crer no que via.

- Oh meu Deus! Tyler? Tyler Crowley?

- Em carne e osso! Olha só pra você, onde está a menina cdf quatro olhos? –disse em um tom divertido.

- Ela cresceu seu bobo, olha quem fala, onde está o magricela que conheci? – o abracei carinhosamente, Tyler e eu éramos muito amigos, mesmo Jacob não gostando nada de nossa amizade, ele acabou saindo do país antes de concluirmos o colegial e nunca mais tivemos contato, a família dele ainda mora aqui em Forks.

- Você está ainda mais linda, e grávida, pra quando é?

- Meados de março, é uma menina, este é Edward, meu namorado e pai da minha filha! – disse ao apresentá-los, meu namorado estava sério de repente.

- Olá, como vai, Edward Masen.

- Tyler Crowley, é um prazer conhecê-lo, Edward. – senti meu namorado me puxar pra si de forma possessiva, será ele estava com ciúme?

- Por onde você andou que não deu noticias?

- Fui fazer um intercambio na França e acabei ficando por lá, trabalho com web sites e...

- Eu também, sou web designer!

- Pensei que fosse se tornar uma artista plástica, tinha tanto talento?

- Me convenceram de que aquilo não era pra mim. – falei dando de ombros, senti a mão de Edward deslizar pelo meu braço, em um gesto carinhoso.

- Jacob! – Tyler cuspiu o nome como se fosse uma praga. - Soube o que aquele canalha fez, eu lamento muito Bella, lamento de verdade.

- Como Alice costuma dizer, a males que vem para o bem... – novamente dei de ombros. – Acabei indo para Los Angeles, conheci Edward e descobri o que significa um amor de verdade! – sorri para o meu namorado que estalou um beijo em meus lábios piscando pra mim em seguida.

- Fico feliz que esteja bem, cuide bem dela cara, essa garota vale ouro! – revirei os olhos ao ouvi-lo se dirigir a Edward.

- Eu sei! – meu namorado respondeu sério.

- A gente se vê por ai, aqui está... – Tyler me ofereceu um cartão. – Me liga, pra gente colocar a conversa em dia! Foi mesmo muito bom rever você Bells!

- Também gostei de rever você Ty!- me soltei de Edward para poder abraçá-lo, Ty se despediu dele se afastando em seguida, meu namorado tinha um bico enorme!

- Posso saber quem é o cara? – comprimi os lábios contendo o riso, a cara dele era impagável, ele estava com ciúmes do Tyler?

- Um amigo do colégio... – falei dando de ombros. – Éramos muito amigos naquela época, mas de repente ele saiu do país e ficamos muito tempo sem nos ver.

- E precisava de todos aqueles abraços e...

- O que está insinuando?

- Nada! – deu de ombros. – Só não gostei do modo como ele olhou pra você, assim do modo como falou com você e ainda teve a cara de pau de te chamar pra sair!

- Não foi isso que ele fez, Ty, somente disse que poderíamos nos ver e colocar a conversa em dia! – o corrigi.

- Ty? – a cara dele ao dizer aquilo foi demais.

-É o apelido dele, qual o seu problema?

- Nenhum! – disse fazendo bico de novo.

- Vem aqui bicudinho... – falei o puxando pela camisa outra vez. – Você fica tão fofo assim, com esse bico. – Edward revirou os olhos segurando o riso.

- Para com isso Bella!

- Quem ouve você falar, pode pensar que está com ciúme!

- Não gostei dele, nem do modo como falou com você e muito menos do modo como tocou em você! – sorri meneando a cabeça.

- Não seja absurdo Edward! Acha mesmo que tendo um homem como você ao meu lado, todinho só pra mim, vou ter olhos para qualquer outro? – me coloquei na ponta dos pés para alcançar seu ouvido. – Por mais que Ty seja bonitinho, ele não chega nem aos seus pés. Meu caro! – sussurrei mordendo levemente o lóbulo de sua orelha em seguida, sorri ao ouvi-lo soltar um gemido baixinho me puxando pra si.

- Quer parar de me provocar. – pediu com a voz rouca de excitação, Edward me puxou ainda mais pra si, colando seu corpo ao meu.

- Adoro provocar você.

- Se continuar assim, acabo te arrastando lá pra cima! – não consegui conter o riso.

- É uma promessa?

- Isabella, não me provoca!

- Adoraria virar o ano fazendo amor com você! – pude ver a luxuria naqueles olhos verdes que eu tanto amava, Edward me beijou de forma avassaladora, me tirando o fôlego e o juízo.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*


	31. ANO NOVO PERFEITO!

**Aqui está, mais um capitulo! Estamos na reta final, **

**n****ão deixem de comentar, beijos e até mais! **

**Em breve: A Feiticeira e De corpo e alma. **

* * *

**CAPITULO XXVII**

**Ano novo perfeito!**

**POV EDWARD**

Minha namorada definitivamente queria me deixar louco! Ela não parava de me provocar, e Bella sabia perfeitamente como me deixar a ponto de bala! Estávamos no rancho, em plena festa aguardando a chegada do novo ano, e eu estava duro! Completamente excitado, justo eu que sempre fui um cara controlado, mas o que eu poderia fazer? Era completamente apaixonado por ela, viciado em seu cheiro, seu gosto... E fazer amor com ela, era algo fora do comum!

Ou talvez ela somente estivesse me castigando, pelo que Tanya aprontou, não há duvidas de que fez de propósito, mas ela iria me ouvir, disso não tenha dúvidas. E agora pra ajudar surge aquele babaca, de onde veio àquele cara? Não gostei nada do modo como falou com ela, como a tocou e pra que todos aqueles abraços? Idiota! Ainda por cima chama minha mulher pra sair bem na minha frente!

- Posso saber quem é o cara? – confesso que estava difícil de engolir aquilo, Bella comprimiu os lábios, ela estava prendendo o riso?

- Um amigo do colégio... – disse dando de ombros. – Éramos muito amigos naquela época, mas de repente ele saiu do país e ficamos muito tempo sem nos ver.

- E precisava de todos aqueles abraços e...

- O que está insinuando? – disparou estreitando os olhos pra mim.

- Nada! – dei de ombros. – Só não gostei do modo como ele olhou pra você, assim do modo como falou com você e ainda teve a cara de pau de te chamar pra sair!

- Não foi isso que ele fez, Ty... – Ty? Que porra era aquela de Ty? - Somente disse que poderíamos nos ver e colocar a conversa em dia!

- Ty?

-É o apelido dele, qual o seu problema?

- Nenhum! – respondi sentindo como se me revirassem as entranhas, minha vontade era de socar a cara daquele Ty, até cansar.

- Vem aqui bicudinho... – Bella me puxou pela camisa. - Você fica tão fofo assim, com esse bico. – mulher tinha cada uma!

- Para com isso Bella!

- Quem ouve você falar, pode pensar que está com ciúme! – apontou divertida.

- Não gostei dele, nem do modo como falou com você e muito menos do modo como tocou em você! – ela sorriu debochada.

- Não seja absurdo Edward! Acha mesmo que tendo um homem como você ao meu lado, todinho só pra mim, vou ter olhos para qualquer outro? – Bella era absurda, fato! Mas confesso que adorava quando falava daquele jeito, ela se colocou na ponta dos pés e sussurrou em meu ouvido: - Por mais que Ty seja bonitinho, ele não chega nem aos seus pés. Meu caro! – Bella mordeu levemente o lóbulo da minha orelha me fazendo estremecer, a puxei pra mim, prendendo-a em meus braços.

- Quer parar de me provocar. – minha voz saiu rouca, tamanha era minha excitação, eu precisava dela, precisava estar dentro dela e o mais rápido possível.

- Adoro provocar você.

- Se continuar assim, acabo te arrastando lá pra cima! – ela riu jogando a cabeça para trás.

- É uma promessa? – voltou a provocar, com certeza ela queria me enlouquecer.

- Isabella, não me provoca!

- Adoraria virar o ano fazendo amor com você! – era tudo que eu mais queria, a beijei com todo o amor, a paixão e o desejo que eu sentia por aquela mulher, a minha mulher.

- Se é assim, vem comigo! – Bella franziu o cenho, enquanto eu segurava firme sua mão a guiando.

- Para onde vamos? O que está fazendo?

- Você é uma mulher grávida e não pode passar vontade, tenho que satisfazer todos os seus desejos. – novamente ela riu.

- Ficou maluco? – perguntou entre risos.

- Talvez, você está me deixando louco... – parei bruscamente levando meus lábios até seu ouvido. – Preciso de você, agora, senão vou enlouquecer de tanto desejo! – vi minha namorada morder os lábios com força.

- Vamos sair daqui, agora! – pude ver perfeitamente a luxuria e o desejo brilhar naqueles olhos castanhos e foi minha vez de rir enquanto minha namorada linda e grávida me rebocava entre as pessoas.

Conseguimos chegar a casa sem sermos vistos, subimos em direção ao nosso quarto e assim que atravessamos a porta, ataquei seu pescoço. As mãos de Bella tentavam arduamente se livrar da minha camisa, enquanto as minhas estavam naquela bunda deliciosa.

- Droga de botões pequenos! – reclamou entre arfadas, a ajudei com aquilo me livrando da bendita camisa, Bella me deu um beijo breve deslizando seus lábios pelo meu maxilar, queixo o qual mordiscou me fazendo arfar. Senti sua língua roçar em meu pescoço, descendo para o meu peito, sua língua brincou com meu mamilo, enquanto sua mão envolvia meu membro sobre o jeans.

Tratei de encontrar o bendito fecho daquele vestido, uma vez aberto, ele deslizou pelo corpo dela caindo aos seus pés. Em seguida me livrei do sutiã, definitivamente seus seios estavam maiores, brinquei com seu mamilo, usando minha língua, ouvindo Bella soltar leves gemidos entre palavras completamente desconexas.

Uma de minhas mãos infiltrou-se pela calcinha, deslizei meu dedo por sua fenda, invadindo-a, Bella gemeu alto desta vez. Suas mãos agarravam meus cabelos com força, enquanto se contorcia de prazer aos meus toques. Nos guiei até a cama acabando de despi-la, me livrando da calça e dos sapatos em seguida, me juntando a ela.

Bella deitou-se de lado, de costas para mim, ela adorava aquela posição e também era mais confortável pra, principalmente agora. Movi seu cabelo para o lado, beijando seu pescoço, enquanto acariciava seu seio, me encaixando nela com perfeição. Não contive um gemido ao estar todo dentro dela, aquela era a melhor sensação do mundo!

Nos amamos noite adentro, sem pressa, lenta e prazerosamente, e estávamos nos amando quando ouvimos os fogos, anunciando um novo ano.

- Feliz ano novo meu amor! – desejei a beijando, me aprofundando ainda mais nela.

- Será um excelente ano, pode acreditar! E não poderíamos estar começando de melhor forma! – sorri com suas palavras. – Um feliz ano novo pra você, meu amor!

- As pessoas vão fazer perguntas, o que diremos? – Bella estava com a cabeça apoiada em meu peito, ela fazia círculos sobre o meu peito.

- A verdade poderia chocá-las um pouco, não acha? – disse erguendo a cabeça para me olhar melhor, apoiando seu queixo sobre sua mão.

- Com toda a certeza!

- Então diremos que... – ela deu uma pausa pensando no que dizer. – Ah, quer saber, não diremos nada! Se acaso perguntarem, colocaremos a culpa na gravidez, estar grávida tem suas vantagens. – suas sobrancelhas sacudiram e não contive o riso.

Aquele foi sem duvida o melhor ano novo que tive até então, eu tinha amigos maravilhosos, tinha minha própria empresa. Uma mulher maravilhosa, linda e absurdamente quente, que espera uma filha minha, o que mais eu poderia desejar?

Tirando Alice e Emmett, os outros nem sequer notaram a nossa ausência, passamos um dia maravilhoso em família. E na semana que se seguiu, nos dividimos entre a casa de Charlie e Renée, fomos a vários lugares e nos divertimos muito, foi uma semana excelente!

Claro que também tivemos o desprazer de encontrar Jacob, aquele cara faz questão de ser desagradável! Assim como a filha de Sue, Leah... Aquela ali não vale nada!

Estávamos de volta a Los Angeles, e Bella estava entrando no sétimo mês de gestação, estava animada com a vinda de Esme pra cá, ela daria um jeito no quarto de Lizze! Confesso que estava ansioso com a chegada dela, não via a hora de tê-la em meus braços, às vezes tentava imaginar como ela será, se vai se parecer com Bella, ou comigo. Espero que se pareça com a mãe, tão linda! Uma mini Bella, pra eu amar e mimar muito!

Os desejos voltaram, e era cada coisa estranha que Bella pedia, às vezes ela me ligava pra que eu levasse algodão doce, porque minha linda namorada dizia que morreria se não comece algodão doce! E lá fui eu atrás de um algodão doce, rodei por várias horas até encontrar um parque onde encontrei o bendito!

Quando não, acordava no meio da noite pedindo donuts, e lá ia eu no meio da madrugada tentar encontrar os benditos donuts. Teve um domingo que Bella passou o dia todo chupando limão, como se fosse à coisa mais doce e saborosa do mundo! Outra coisa que minha gravidinha linda e temperamental adorava era sorvete, sorvete de chocolate era algo imprescindível em casa, assim como batata frita lavada no ketchup.

Mas se tinha algo que Bella adorava, era fazer sexo! Quanto mais a gravidez evoluía, mais seu apetite sexual aumentava, e tá ai uma coisa pela qual jamais reclamaria! Às vezes ela acordava no meio da noite digamos que... Faminta! E com o maior prazer do mundo eu satisfazia todos seus desejos, e suas vontades. Nunca pensei que estando grávida, teríamos uma vida sexual digamos que... Agitada!

- Doutor Masen? – Mary me chamou, fazendo com que despertasse dos meus devaneios.

- Sim, Mary?

- A senhorita Denali, na linha dois, disse que é urgente!

- Obrigada Mary! – agradeci atendendo ao telefone.

- Tanya?

"Oi Ed, estou ligando porque preciso que vá comigo a Nova York."

- Pirou Tanya, sou seu consultor financeiro e não seu acompanhante!

"Eu sei, mas é importante, tanto pra mim quanto pra você! Será uma convenção empresarial, onde somente os tops estarão, não sabe o quanto foi difícil encaixar você!"

- E porque diabos fez isso sem me consultar?

"Porque a oportunidade surgiu, e será importante pra sua carreira Ed, você é um advogado e consultor financeiro poderá atrair clientes de porte ara sua empresa." – realmente aquilo seria muito bom para nossa empresa.

- É realmente uma excelente oportunidade, mas...

"Qual é Ed, você é o melhor nesta área, tenho certeza que irá se destacar, porque está hesitando? Não vai me dizer que é por causa da sua namorada?"

- As coisas não estariam nesse pé se você cooperasse! – a ouvi bufar resmungando algo inteligível.

"Não pode me deixar na mão, serão só alguns dias!"

- Posso indicar um excelente consultor para acompanhá-la e...

"Tenho certeza de que nenhum deles é tão bom quanto você! Você sempre foi o melhor, está lembrado! Além do mais, já confirmei sua presença, quero te apresentar a alguns nomes importantes que tenho certeza elevará sua empresa a outro patamar."

- Quando é este bendito jantar?

"Semana que vem!" – mas o dia dos namorados, caia na semana que vem, no sábado para ser exato. Minha namorada iria adorar!

- Vou ver o que posso fazer, te ligo depois!

"Vou aguardar sua ligação, mas pense bem Ed, será importante para sua empresa, que esteja nesta convenção, vai estar no meio dos grandes, meu caro!" – disse desligando em seguida, eu teria que dar um jeito de me safar desta, apesar de que Tanya estava certa quando disse que seria bom para a empresa, mas Bella surtaria se eu fosse para Nova York por uma semana, ainda mais com Tanya!

- O que você tem cara? – disparou Emm, almoçávamos juntos quase todos os dias, ele, Jasper e eu, em um excelente restaurante na Sunset Boulevard. – Parece estar a quilômetros daqui.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Jazz perguntou com um ar preocupado.

- Problemas no paraíso? – brincou Emm.

- Não, Bella e eu estamos muito bem, é que... – hesitei. – Recebi um convite hoje, e sinceramente não sei o que fazer! – ambos me olharam confusos. – Sabe a convenção empresarial?

- Aquela em Nova York? – disse Emm.

- Essa mesma, eu meio que fui convidado!

- Como assim? – os dois dispararam em uníssono.

- Explica isso direito... – Emm estava mesmo interessado. – Como foi convidado para um evento tão restrito?

-Somente convidados pode participar!- emendou Jasper.

- Fui convidado!

- Uau! Isso é excelente, ainda mais pra você que além de advogado é consultor financeiro!

- Sem contar que nossa empresa pode se beneficiar e muito com isso. – os olhos de Emm chegaram a brilhar. – Mas como conseguiu essa façanha?

- Ao que parece, sua prima mexeu os pauzinhos!

-Tanya? – os dois disseram em uníssono.

- Fudeu! – soltou Emm.

-Tanya? Como ela conseguiu?

- Sinceramente eu não sei, assim como não sei o que fazer.

- Se for, estará no meio dos grandes, sem contar seria excelente para a empresa, poderíamos conseguir clientes de porte! – apontou Jasper.

- Sei perfeitamente disto, mas o problema é Bella!

- Disso não tenha duvidas! – disparou Emm. – Você e Tanya, viajando juntos para Nova York, por uma semana? Sem chance, ela vai te matar!

- Você não ta ajudando muito, Emm.

- Só estou sendo realista, cara!

-Sei que ela vai surtar, ainda mais porque anda fazendo mil planos para o dia dos namorados e...

- Eu to dizendo, você ta morto!

- Converse com ela, exponha a situação, Bella entenderá! – Jasper disse calmamente.

- Você acha?

- Não posso garantir que ela não vá reclamar, mas Bella é sensata o suficiente para separar as coisas, será importante para você e sua carreira, a conheço, sei que vai entender!

- Mas não se esqueça, maninho, que Tanya está envolvida... – falou como fosse óbvio. – E leve em consideração que a Bellinha está grávida, e tem aquele lance de hormônios e tudo mais, ela pode aceitar na boa. Mas também pode quebrar algo na tua cabeça! – o pior é que ele tinha toda a razão, puxei o ar com força, o soltando em uma lufada só.

- Eu to ferrado, fato!

- Concordo! – os dois disseram em uníssono.

- Eu é que não queria estar na tua pele! – disse Emm, pra variar.

Passei o restante do dia tentando encontrar uma forma de contar a ela, pensei em levá-la pra jantar fora, mas Bella provavelmente não toparia. Com certeza diria que está gorda demais, que nada lhe cai bem, que irá explodir a qualquer momento... Todo o dia era a mesma coisa!

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

**POV BELLA**

Janeiro já havia chegado ao fim e eu estava cada vez maior! Às vezes me pegava nua diante o espelho examinando meu corpo e me perguntava o que diabos Edward via em mim? Será que ele tinha algum problema? Como podia ficar excitado tão facilmente com essa barriga enorme? Sem contar quando me via de óculos, os olhos dele chegavam a brilhar! Definitivamente meu namorido era estranho! E olha que Edward de óculos ficava pra lá de sexy, ainda mais quando estava compenetrado lendo algo, eu poderia passar horas admirando aquela imagem!

Nosso ano novo havia sido pra lá de perfeito, e nunca me diverti tanto, quanto na semana em que ficamos em Forks. Esme veio me ajudar com o quarto de Lizze que ficou a coisa mais linda, ainda faltavam alguns detalhes, mas eu já podia imaginar minha pequenina naquele lindo berço que o pai comprou pra ela! Edward também estava ansioso, até mais que eu às vezes, tenho certeza de que será um pai maravilhoso.

Havia momentos em que acariciava minha barriga enorme, depositando beijos por ela toda, quando não cantava para nossa pequenina. Às vezes Edward conversava com ela e nossa menina respondia se movendo para seu total delírio.

Estava ansiosa pela chegada do dia dos namorados, seria o nosso primeiro e eu queria que fosse realmente especial, por isso pedi algumas sugestões a minha irmã e minha prima. Rose sugeriu que eu fizesse um striptease, aquela ideia só poderia ter vindo dela mesmo!

- Pelo amor de Deus, Rosálie, se não notou, estou grávida e...

- E daí? Vai me dizer que não faz sexo, só porque está grávida? – senti meu rosto arder, provavelmente estava vermelha como um pimentão.

- Acredite Rose, às vezes são pior que você e Emm! – Alice disparou se intrometendo.

-E como você sabe? – questionei erguendo uma sobrancelha.

- É só olhar pra sua cara de quem foi muito bem comida, minha querida priminha! – minha boca literalmente escancarou. – Sem contar que você me disse que a gravidez aumentou seu apetite sexual, e que...

- Tá... Tá... Tá... Será que podemos mudar de assunto?

- Não sei por que fica assim tão constrangida! – minha irmã disse dando de ombros olhando as unhas. – É algo tão natural!

- Nem todo mundo gosta de expor sua vida sexual, como você! – retruquei vendo minha Irma rolar os olhos como se aquilo não a importasse.

- Há tantas coisas que pode fazer Bella... – disse Alice. – Um dia no SPA, ou um dia no parque, com direito a piquenique e tudo mais, ou um jantar romântico!

- Na realidade, eu queria era ficar aqui, só eu e ele e... – de repente me veio a ideia perfeita em mente.

- O que foi? Porque tá sorrindo assim? – Alice perguntou me olhando de um jeito estranho.

- Já sei, isso! – comemorei sozinha e as duas se entreolharam. – Agora só preciso providenciar tudo, vocês me ajudam?

-Mas o que diabos você vai fazer?

- Conto no caminho, vamos às compras!

- Isabella Swan dizendo isso! – minha prima disse de forma dramática, revirei os olhos indo buscar minha bolsa. Depois de passar a tarde toda com as duas no shopping, voltei pra casa cheia de coisas, eu havia comprado velas de diversos tamanhos, encomendado as pétalas de rosas... Sem contar nos sais de banho entre outras tantas coisas, para deixar tudo como eu queria, acabamos indo a uma loja da Victória Secret, por insistência de Rose. Sou obrigada a admitir que minha irmã tinha razão, acabei encontrando a lingerie perfeita, sabia que meu namorado iria adorar.

Sinceramente eu não estava muito a fim de cozinhar, então liguei para um dos restaurantes preferidos de Edward e pedi algo para nós. Claro que já havia escondido todas as coisas que comprei, queria que fosse surpresa, aproveitei e fui tomar um banho. Estava me trocando quando ouvi o portão da garagem ser acionado, desci o encontrando na sala, estanquei ao vê-lo tão sério.

- Oi amor! – disse como costumava fazer todos os dias, vindo até mim, depositando um beijo em minha testa, para em seguida beijar meus lábios.

- Oi... – respondi o olhando com preocupação. –Aconteceu algo? Parece bravo.

- Bravo não é bem a palavra, chateado, seria o mais correto.

- O que houve?

- Vou tomar um banho, e conversamos tá bem?

- Não vai querer comer? Pedi o jantar no seu restaurante preferido e...

- Tudo bem, comemos alguma coisa então. – disse subindo as escadas, enquanto se livrava da gravata, fui em direção à cozinha me perguntando o que diabos teria acontecido para que Edward estivesse daquele jeito?

Enquanto ele tomava seu banho, coloquei a mesa, e abri o vinho, não demorou e ele surgiu na cozinha vestindo camiseta e uma caça de agasalho. O jantar foi em completo silêncio e depois de me ajudar com a louça, me guiou até a sala, sentou-se me puxando pra que eu me sentasse ao seu lado.

- Aconteceu uma coisa e...

- Você está me assustando! – ele sorriu pela primeira vez na noite levando minha mão a qual segurava firme aos lábios, depositando beijos nela.

- Desculpe! – pediu fazendo círculos nos nós dos meus dedos. - Não queria te assustar, mas é que... – hesitou. – É um assunto um tanto delicado e, não sei por onde começar.

- Pelo começo talvez? – novamente ele sorriu, me dando um beijo breve, um selinho eu diria.

- Hoje recebi um convite... – ele me olhava atentamente, como se analisasse minhas reações. Um convite muito importante para minha carreira e para a empresa, mas não sei se posso aceitar.

- E porque não iria, é uma coisa boa, não é?

- Excelente, mas a minha presença neste evento, dependerá única e exclusivamente de você! – do que diabos ele estava falando?

- Por quê? – vi meu namorido morder os lábios e desviar o olhar por alguns instantes.

- Porque o evento em questão é uma convenção empresarial, será em Nova York, terei que me ausentar por alguns dias e...

- E? – incentivei.

- O convite partiu de Tanya! – senti meu corpo todo tencionar-se ao ouvir aquele maldito nome, agora entendia o porquê dele estar daquele jeito! - Ela me ligou hoje me convidando para acompanhá-la, é um evento muito importante, seria uma excelente oportunidade tanto para mim, quanto para a Masen Cullen, compreende? - disparou nervoso, continuei a encará-lo sem dizer uma só palavra, o fato dele acompanhar aquela vadia em uma convenção do outro lado do país não me agradava em nada. Por outro lado, não queria ser um empecilho para o seu sucesso quanto mais o da empresa.

- Por quanto tempo?

-Alguns dias.

- Isso é muito vago!

- Quatro dias! – estávamos se contar que estávamos na sexta feira e o dia dos namorados seria no sábado que vem, ele provavelmente chegaria a tempo, não é?

- Quando você vai? – seus olhos estavam fixos aos meus e em nenhum momento desviei o olhar.

-Segunda! – puxei o ar com força, estava sendo difícil de respirar com a vontade que eu tinha de gritar, tamanha raiva que sentia.

- Acha que...

- Vou fazer o possível e o impossível para voltar a tempo, então... Eu posso ir? – fiz uma careta a sua pergunta.

- Tem consciência de que ela fez isso de propósito, certo?

- Mas... – levei meu dedo aos seus lábios o impedindo de falar, eu tentava não deixar transparecer o quanto aquilo havia me afetado.

-Me escuta está bem? – ele assentiu depositando um beijo em meu dedo. – Por mais que me custe, entendo o quanto isso é importante para você e para a empresa.

- Então eu posso ir? – soltei o ar com tanta força, que minha franja subiu e Edward sorriu.

-Não vou dizer que isso me agrada, porque não agrada em nada ter você ao lado dela durante dias, do outro lado do país... – na realidade, só pensar naquilo me deixava péssima.

- Eu sei! – ele disse me puxando para o seu colo. – Eu sei perfeitamente meu amor.

-Mas é importante pra você, e para sua empresa, então... – dei de ombros. - Será que... – hesitei mordendo os lábios, desviando o olhar.

-Será que? – insistiu tocando meu queixo, me forçando a olhar naqueles olhos verdes que eu tanto amava.

- Pode me prometer uma coisa?

- O que quiser. – respondeu acariciando meu lábio inferior com seu polegar.

- Promete voltar a tempo? Você sabe...

- Vou fazer o possível e o impossível para estar aqui, eu prometo meu amor! – disse me beijando em seguida. – Obrigado! Obrigado por compreender, sei o quanto isso está te custando... – Droga! Será que estava tão visível assim? – Não preocupe essa sua cabecinha, será uma viagem de negócios e...

- Por favor, não fala mais disso... – pedi o beijando, foi um beijo urgente, sôfrego. – Vamos esquecer isso até segunda, tá bem? – ele somente assentiu. – Agora o que acha de irmos lá pra cima e...

- Uma excelente ideia. – disse voltando a me beijar, o maluco me levou até nossa suíte no colo, por mais que eu protestasse.

Durante os dias subsequentes, evitamos tocar no assunto, eu tentava não pensar no fato de que ele passaria todos esses dias na companhia de Tanya. No domingo o ajudei com a mala, já que o voo seria cedo.

- Não se preocupe meu amor... – Edward disse afagando meus cabelos, eu tinha a cabeça apoiada em seu peito, não fizemos amor naquela noite, eu não estava muito no clima e meu namorado notou. – Confie em mim Bella...

- Eu confio em você... – falei erguendo a cabeça para encarar aqueles orbes verdes. – Não confio é nela! Não quero nem pensar o que aquela... O que ela planeja com isso!

- Te levaria comigo, se pudesse encarar tanto tempo de voo.

- Não se preocupe, vá em paz e volte pra mim, tá bem?

- Sempre!

Fui levá-lo até o aeroporto, mas não me atrevi a descer do carro, nos despedimos ali mesmo, infelizmente não consegui sair antes de vê-la chegando. A vadia sustentava um imenso sorriso, ao ver o meu namorado, senti como se meu coração estivesse sendo esmagado ao vê-los entrar juntos pelas imensas portas.

Guiei de volta pra casa lutando contra o imenso nó que havia se formado em minha garganta, na realidade ele estava ali há dias, desde que Edward havia me dito sobre a viagem. Por mais que eu tentasse, não consegui me concentrar no trabalho, precisava me distrair de alguma forma, por isso fui até a loja de Alice e Rose.

-O que você tem nessa sua cabeça, Bella? – minha irmã praticamente berrou quando contei a elas sobre a viagem e tudo mais. – Eu vou matar o Emm, como ele não me conta uma coisa dessas?

- Tudo bem Rose, vai ser bom pra carreira dele e para a empresa!

- A merda com a carreira dele e a empresa! – soltou furiosa. – Como ele pôde viajar com ela, deixando você aqui assim, nesse estado!

- Rosálie, quer se acalmar? – Alice exigiu, até então ela não havia dito uma só palavra sequer. – Eu te entendo Bella, e sei o quanto isso deve estar te custando! – disse me abraçando, não consegui mais me conter e desabei no choro.

Edward me ligou assim que havia se instalado no hotel onde seria a tal convenção, mas antes disso, ele havia me enviado várias mensagens durante o voo. Os quatro vieram à noite para me fazer companhia e até que foi divertido, mas depois que todos se foram e a casa ficou vazia... Simplesmente não consegui dormir, desci para a minha sala e fiquei ali, acabei dormindo no sofá. Alice passou em casa antes de ir para a loja, eu estava péssima, com olheiras enormes, vestindo uma camiseta dele com a calça do meu pijama.

- Cruzes! Já se olhou no espelho? Você está um horror!

- Bom dia pra você também, Alice! – deixei todo o meu sarcasmo aflorar.

- Bella ele foi a trabalho, não fique assim, isso não fará bem pra você, muito menos para Lizze! – eu sabia que Alice estava certa, mas não suportava mais a saudade que sentia dele!

- Eu sei, mas não consigo evitar! – disse já sentindo as lágrimas molharem o meu rosto outra vez. – Quando fico sozinha... Minha mente começa a viajar e...

- Tente manter-se ocupada, de uma coisa eu sei Bella, seja qual for a armação dela desta vez, Edward jamais cairá, ele te ama demais!

- Sinto falta dele!

- Quer ficar com a gente lá em casa, durante esses dias? – era por isso que eu a amava tanto.

- Obrigada, mas não precisa, me desculpe, vou ficar bem!

- Tem certeza? Não me parece muito bem, já falou com ele?

- Ele me ligou assim que chegou, e me mandou algumas mensagens durante o voo. – falei secando meu rosto, aquela monta russa hormonal estava acabando com os meus nervos, fato!

- Está vendo! Eu disse, ele te ama demais, não há com que se preocupar, Edward logo estará aqui e você terá seu bonitão só pra você outra vez! – sorri meneando a cabeça, Alice era mesmo impossível. – Agora preciso ir, porque estou entupida de trabalho, qualquer coisa me liga, tá bem?

- Tudo bem.

- Certeza? – somente assenti. Tem que nascer logo Lizze, quem sabe assim sua mãe volta ao normal! – disse para minha barriga, minha prima me olhou por alguns segundos. – Se bem que sua mãe nunca foi muito normal!

- Sai daqui!

Resolvi aceitar o conselho de Alice e me concentrar ao máximo em meu trabalho, mas o que me distraia mesmo era desenhar, fui algumas vezes até a sacada de nossa suíte. Confesso que ficava horas ali, enrolada em uma coberta devido ao frio do inverno, com minha caneca de chocolate quente, simplesmente desenhando.

Quarta e quinta passaram, e a cada dia a falta que eu sentia dele era maior, na quinta à noite, como sempre nestes dias, os quatro vieram pra cá, pra me fazer companhia.

- Falou com Edward hoje Bella? – Jazz perguntou enquanto se servia de outro pedaço de pizza.

- Não, confesso que achei estranho, talvez ligue mais tarde! – disse dando de ombros, abocanhando o meu terceiro pedaço.

- Deve ser por causa da nevasca! – comentou Emmett, e todos lançaram um olhar reprovador para ele.

- Que nevasca?

- Você não soube? – perguntou Alice.

- Do que exatamente?

- Houve uma nevasca em Nova York, e os aeroportos estão fechados. – Jazz se apressou em dizer. - Provavelmente Edward fique preso por lá, ele voltaria amanhã, certo?

- Seu voo seria amanhã à noite, ele chegaria aqui no sábado pela manhã. – falei largando o restante da pizza que tinha nas mãos, de repente meu apetite havia desaparecido. – Acho que ele não chegará amanhã então, não é?

- Acho difícil.

- Ótimo! Passaremos o nosso primeiro dia dos namorados há não sei quantas milhas longe um do outro!

- Hey, não fica assim Bellinha, quando o Ed voltar, vocês comemoram o dia dos namorados em grande estilo! – Emm disse sentando-se ao meu lado, sacudindo as sobrancelhas sugestivamente pra mim, jogando aquele braço enorme sobre os meus ombros.

Eles ficaram por mais um tempo, assim que saíram subi e tomei uma ducha bem quentinha me enfiando debaixo das cobertas, claro que o frio daqui nem sequer poderia ser comparado com o frio de Forks, mesmo assim havia esfriado bastante. Já passava das dez quando tentei novamente ligar para Edward, queria tanto ouvir sua voz.

"Alô" – disse sonolento, me chutei mentalmente por esquecer o fuso horário.

-Desculpa, te acordei?

"Oi amor, não tem importância, tentei o dia todo te ligar, mas as coisas estão um caos por aqui."

- Imagino!

"Sinto tanto sua falta!"

- E eu a sua, a casa fica imensa sem você aqui... – ouvi uma risadinha do outro lado. - O tempo melhorou?

"Um pouco, mas ainda não tem previsão de quando vão liberar os aeroportos"

- Jazz disse que dificilmente você chegue para o dia dos namorados.

"Provavelmente, sinto muito meu amor, sinto mesmo!"

- Nãotem importância...

"Tem sim, você estava tão ansiosa, eu realmente lamento por estragar tudo!"

-Tsc! Você não estragou nada, além do mais, Emm está certo, podemos comemorar o dia dos namorados quando voltar, o que acha?

"Perfeito! Por isso é que eu te amo tanto!"

- Só por isso?

"Oh não, por muitas outras coisas também." – sorri com a malicia por trás de suas palavras.

-Como foram às coisas por ai? – tentei mudar de assunto.

"Bem interessantes, conheci muita gente do ramo, fiz alguns contatos importantes."

- Isso é bom, certo?

"Muito bom na verdade, e por ai, como estão as coisas?"

- Chatas! – novamente ouvi sua risada deliciosa. – Quero meu namorado de volta!

"Em breve estarei ai amor!"

- Vou ficar aguardando, quero dizer, vamos!

"E como está nossa pequena?" – revirei os olhos, estava demorando!

- Com saudades do pai, não para um minuto sequer.

"Ela tá mexendo muito?"

- Mais do que o normal, já disse, ela sente falta da sua voz!

"Droga, e eu estou perdendo isso!" – lamentou soltando um longo suspiro.

-Já está tarde, volte a dormir, desculpe por te acordar!

"Não por isso, eu te amo!" – fechei os olhos sentindo as benditas lágrimas brigando para saírem.

- Te amo mais! – fiz um esforço para que minha voz não saísse embargada.

"Está tudo bem?" – seu tom foi preocupado.

- Humrum. – grunhi

"Vou tentar voltar o mais breve possível, durma bem Bella e sonhe comigo."

- Pode apostar todas suas fichas nisso meu caro, e quando você voltar... – me encolhi sentindo uma pontada no pé da barriga, no momento em que Lizze se moveu.

"Bella? Bella aconteceu alguma coisa?" – a voz de Edward soou preocupada.

- Não foi nada, só me sentei de mau jeito. – puxei o ar com força fechando meus olhos, a dor foi se dissipando. – Está cada dia mais difícil encontrar uma posição pra sentar, ou me deitar, ainda mais sem você aqui.

"Estarei ai em breve meu amor, se cuida ta bem, te amo, boa noite!"

- Boa noite! – me despedi desligando em seguida. – Calma ai Lizze... – pedi acariciando minha barriga. – Seu pai está voltando meu amor, logo ele estará aqui conosco! – e com isso me entreguei ao sono finalmente!

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*


	32. NOVA YORK

**Mais um capitulo quentinho! **

**Beijos para todas, divirtam-se e **

**não esqueçam de comentar! **

* * *

**CAPITULO XXVIII**

**Nova York**

**POV EDWARD**

Sabia perfeitamente o quanto aquilo estava custando a ela, se Bella pudesse viajar, sem sombras de duvidas eu a traria comigo, a levaria para conhecer o central Park, o Empire State entre tantas outras coisas que sei que Bella adoraria conhecer.

Enviei-lhe algumas mensagens durante o voo, avisando onde estávamos sobrevoando, mas Bella não respondeu nenhuma delas. Tanya parecia animada demais para quem iria a uma convenção, as palavras de Bella faziam cada vez mais sentido, não havia duvidas de que tivesse feito de propósito. Mas ela que tire seu cavalo da chuva, porque jamais trairia a confiança da minha mulher, além do mais, este evento era importante demais pra mim, para eu perder meu tempo com Tanya. Durante certo tempo ela ficou relembrando nossas viagens, assim como momentos íntimos que tivemos me deixando completamente desconfortável com o assunto.

- Tanya, lembre-se de que estou aqui a trabalho, e pare com isso, por favor, não seja inconveniente.

- Você costumava ser mais divertido, Ed!

- E você mais discreta! – revidei, estávamos na primeira classe, e ela já estava na quarta taça de champanhe. – Acho melhor parar de beber.

- Pois eu digo que ainda não é hora, e que você deveria me acompanhar.

- Dispenso, com licença. – pedi indo na direção do banheiro, uma vez dentro do reservado, mandei outra mensagem para Bella. Assim que me instalei em minha suíte, liguei para ela que atendeu no segundo toque.

"Edward?"

- Oi amor, acabo de chegar, como estão as coisas por ai?

"É estranho ficar nessa casa enorme sem você! Minha irmã e meu cunhado virão pra cá, assim como Jazz e Alice!" – fiquei feliz por fazerem companhia a ela, ainda mais nessa fase da gravidez. "E como estão as coisas por ai?"

- Aqui está muito frio, acabamos de chegar, vou tomar um banho pedir algo pra comer e cair na cama! – ouvi uma movimentação, com certeza eles haviam chegado. – Que barulho é este?

"O pessoal chegando, acreditaria se eu dissesse que já sinto sua falta?"

- Sim, porque também sinto a sua e muita, vá se divertir, te amo! Ah e dá um beijo na minha pequena. – ela riu aquecendo meu coração.

"Será dado, também te amo e volta logo, estamos te esperando!"

- Vou voltar o mais rápido que eu puder, até breve!

"Até breve!"

Já estava há três dias em Nova York e meus dias foram entre almoços, reuniões e coquetéis nos quais acompanhava Tanya, é claro. O clima havia mudado em Nova York, estava cada vez mais frio, havia feito muitos contatos importantes, tanto para mim, quanto para a empresa. Na quarta feira, o frio estava ainda mais intenso, mesmo assim tivemos alguns encontros com alguns investimentos em potencial para Tanya.

Já era tarde quando retornamos ao hotel e ligar para Bella estava fora de cogitação, fui para o meu quarto tomei um banho e cai na cama. Fiquei zapeando os canais tentando encontrar algo que prendesse minha atenção e nada, estava cada vez mais frio e tive que aumentar a potência do aquecedor.

Acordei por volta de oito horas olhei pela janela e a cidade estava um verdadeiro caos, completamente parada, liguei a TV e não se falava de outra coisa senão a nevasca que caíra durante a madrugada. Os aeroportos estavam fechados e os voos foram todos cancelados, tentei ligar para Bella, mas não consegui, tentei do telefone do hotel, mas também não tive êxito. Os encontros de quinta foram todos cancelados, não tínhamos como nos locomover com tanta neve, Tanya veio para o meu quarto e repassamos alguns dados dos contratos que teria que redigir, pedimos algo para comer enquanto eu trabalhava.

- Não acha melhor pegar leve neste conhaque, isso é álcool puro Tanya!

- Preciso me aquecer de alguma forma, já que você se recusa a fazê-lo! – me fiz de desentendido, ela e suas provocações. – Sabe o que poderíamos fazer? Encher aquela banheira e ficarmos dentro dela com a água quentinha o que acha?

- Talvez eu faça isso mais tarde, sozinho de preferência!

- Credo! Você não é mais divertido, sabia? Onde está o meu companheiro de viagens? - perguntou fazendo beicinho.

- Ele ficou no passado, está lembrada? Sou um homem comprometido Tanya, e estou aqui a trabalho e não por diversão.

- Qual é Ed, só estamos nós aqui, o que acontecer aqui morre aqui! – disse se insinuando para mim.

- Se continuar a pensar assim, sugiro que vá para o seu quarto e encontre alguém , para apagar seu fogo, já disse que estou a trabalho! – ela bufou batendo o salto. – E o mais importante sou um pai de família...

- Ainda não!

- Quase, muito em breve! E amo minha mulher, portanto não vai rolar Tanya, minha amizade é tudo que posso lhe oferecer.

- E se eu quiser mais? Na realidade eu exijo mais, tenho direitos adquiridos... – suas mãos estavam em minha camisa, ela a abriu estourando os botões o que me irritou profundamente.

- Porra Tanya, ficou maluca? Isso é assédio sabia?

-Não se faça de inocente comigo Ed, sei bem do que você é capaz, esqueceu? Sua blusa estava aberta e seus seios expostos.

- Para com isso Tanya, você está indo longe demais!

- Quero você Ed, eu preciso de você... – disse vindo pra cima de mim, roçando seu corpo ao meu tentando arduamente me beijar.

- PARA TANYA! – gritei perdendo a paciência. – Não! Está me ouvindo? Não vai rolar!

- Mas que droga Ed, porque diabos acha que eu te trouxe pra cá? – então Bella estava certa?

- Então Bella estava certa não é mesmo? – perguntei a encarando, Tanya fechou sua blusa com os olhos fixos aos meus.

- Pelo visto a mosca morta até que é inteligente! – minha vontade era de socá-la.

- Não fale assim dela! – cuspi entre os dentes.

- Falo! Aquela garota não passa de uma sonsa, uma mosca morta! O que diabos viu naquela criatura Edward?

- Jamais entenderá! Bella não tem nada de sonsa minha cara, ela é linda, divertida, inteligente... É a mulher que eu amo, que escolhi para viver comigo pro resto da minha vida se ela assim o quiser!Já disse uma vez e volto a repetir, sou única e exclusivamente dela, pertenço a Bella, isso a agrade ou não!

- Você merece coisa melhor!

- Isso quem decide sou eu! – praticamente rosnou batendo o salto, Tanya detestava ser contrariada.

- Você tinha que ser meu!

- Basta! – cuspi furioso segurando seus pulsos, quando voltou a se aproximar. – Sai daqui Tanya.

-O que?

-Isso mesmo, sai daqui, volta pra sua suíte e vê se toma um banho gelado!

- Cretino!

- Vadia! – meu rosto ardeu do tapa que a desgraçada me deu, a vontade de revidar foi brutal, mas jamais havia batido em uma mulher em minha vida, não a menos que ela pedisse, ou pagasse muito bem.

- Oh meu Deus! Desculpa Ed! – pediu visivelmente arrependida.

- Sai daqui! – falei sério, naquele momento eu mal a enxergava.

- Ed...

- Sai daqui Tanya, assim que os contratos estiverem prontos mando um mensageiro lhe entregar, junto com a minha carta de demissão, acabou Tanya!

- O que? Não... Não pode me deixar assim.

- Não só posso, como vou! Não se preocupem indicarei alguém para ocupar o meu lugar, se bem que você não precisa mesmo de um consultor, não é?

- Preciso de você Ed!

- Vou me dedicar única e exclusivamente a empresa, quem quiser os meus serviços, será através da Masen e Cullen, desculpe Tanya, mas eu lhe dei uma opção, lembre-se de que foi você quem estragou tudo!

- Não foi aquela maldita garota que virou sua cabeça!

- Fale assim dela de novo e não respondo por mim. – eu estava no meu limite.

- Você só pensa nela e naquela maldita criança. – a peguei pelo braço e a coloquei pra fora da minha suíte.

- Esquece que um dia me conheceu Tanya, você é egoísta e mesquinha, não é digna nem sequer da minha amizade! Acabou! Fora! – fechei a porta com um som ensurdecedor, eu tremia tamanha raiva que sentia. O remorso me consumia, Bella havia dito tantas vezes, Esme, Alice, Emm e Jazz, todos eles me alertaram e, no entanto.

No início da noite já era possível nos locomover, então aproveitei para me acertar com meus últimos contatos e reforçar suas visitas a Masen Cullen, foi uma noite muito produtiva. Encontrei Tanya no saguão do hotel, ela passou por mim com um breve aceno de cabeça. Ainda tinha alguns contratos para lhe entregar, mas depois eu resolveria isso, uma vez em meu quarto, tentei novamente ligar para Seattle e nada, sem sinal.

Os aeroportos talvez fossem liberados somente na sexta, mas não era muito provável que isso acontecesse, infelizmente eu não chegaria a tempo para comemorar o dia dos namorados! Droga! Bella estava tão ansiosa com isso, depois do que houve com Tanya, senti remorso por tê-la deixado sozinha. Achei melhor acabar de redigir aqueles benditos contratos, assim me livrava daquilo de vez, conclui minha carta de demissão, só precisava descer amanhã e imprimi-los. Não sei exatamente em que momento adormeci, mas despertei com o meu celular tocando.

-Alô – grunhi ainda meio dormindo.

"Desculpa, te acordei?" – ao ouvir aquela voz doce, despertei rapidamente.

-Oi amor, não tem importância, tentei o dia todo te ligar, mas as coisas estão um caos por aqui. - estava feliz por Bella ter conseguido.

"Imagino!"

-Sinto tanto sua falta!- ouvi Bella soltar um longo suspiro.

"E eu a sua, a casa fica imensa sem você aqui..." – seu tom dizia o quanto estava carente, o que me fez rir, porque também estava carente dela. "O tempo melhorou?"

-Um pouco, mas ainda não tem previsão de quando vão liberar os aeroportos. – achei melhor não dar muitas esperanças.

"Jazz disse que dificilmente você chega para o dia dos namorados." – agora ela estava triste.

- Provavelmente, sinto muito meu amor, sinto mesmo!

"Não tem importância...".

-Tem sim... – eu sabia o que ela estava fazendo, estava tentando não me deixar culpado, mas era impossível, eu já me sentia péssimo por ter vindo. - Você estava tão ansiosa, eu realmente lamento por estragar tudo!

"Tsc! Você não estragou nada, além do mais, Emm está certo, podemos comemorar o dia dos namorados quando voltar, o que acha?" – quando eu penso que não tinha mais como eu amá-la, Bella me vinha com essa.

-Perfeito! Por isso é que eu te amo tanto!- ela riu do outro lado da linha.

"Só por isso?" - - eu poderia imaginar a cara que ela fazia enquanto falava.

-Oh não, por muitas outras coisas também. – novamente ela riu.

"Como foram às coisas por ai?" – me perguntei por que ela teria mudado de assunto?

-Bem interessantes, conheci muita gente do ramo, fiz alguns contatos importantes. – não queria chateá-la com minhas reuniões, almoços e jantares.

"Isso é bom, certo?"

-Muito bom na verdade, e por ai, como estão as coisas?

"Chatas!" – disparou me fazendo rir. "Quero meu namorado de volta!".

-Em breve estarei ai amor!

"Vou ficar aguardando, quero dizer, vamos!"

- E como está nossa pequena? – seria capaz de apostar que Bella revirava os olhos, ela sempre fazia aquilo.

"Com saudades do pai, não para um minuto sequer."

-Ela tá mexendo muito? – droga, queria estar lá pra sentir.

"Mais do que o normal, já disse, ela sente falta da sua voz!"

-Droga, e eu estou perdendo isso!

"Já está tarde, volte a dormir, desculpe por te acordar!"

-Não por isso, eu te amo! – o telefone ficou mudo por alguns instantes.

"Te amo mais!" – por mais que tentasse, não conseguiu disfarçar a tristeza em sua voz.

-Está tudo bem? – senti um aperto em meu peito, havia algo errado, eu podia sentir.

"Humrum" – Bella grunhiu fanhosa, estava chorando, eu sabia.

-Vou tentar voltar o mais breve possível, durma bem Bella e sonhe comigo. – tentei animá-la.

- Pode apostar todas suas fichas nisso meu caro, e quando você voltar... – Bella não concluiu, soltou um som estranho, abafado. -Bella? Bella aconteceu alguma coisa? – meu coração parecia que sairia pela boca.

"Não foi nada, só me sentei de mau jeito." – disse enquanto respirava fundo. "Está cada dia mais difícil encontrar uma posição pra sentar, ou me deitar, ainda mais sem você aqui." – fazia sentido, pelo que havia lido a respeito, era comum nesta fase a mulher sentir desconforto, mesmo assim fiquei preocupado.

-Estarei ai em breve meu amor, se cuida ta bem, te amo, boa noite! – era melhor deixá-la descansar.

"Boa noite!" – disse desligando em seguida.

Depois de falar com Bella, não consegui voltar a dormir, talvez fosse a falta que sentia dela, ou minha consciência que estava pesada. Tantas vezes Bella pediu para que eu me afastasse de Tanya e, no entanto.

Ela estaria bem? Me pareceu meio abatida ao telefone e aquelas dores? Eram mesmo normais ou Bella não queria me assustar? Li vários livros durante sua gestação e era comum a sensação incomoda nesta fase, mesmo assim era preocupante, Bella estava sozinha naquela casa enorme... Definitivamente eu não deveria ter vindo... Agora aqui estou eu, preso neste bendito quarto de hotel longe da minha mulher!

Assim que amanheceu, liguei para o aeroporto, depois de muita negociação, consegui um voo para meia noite e quinze que sairia de Nova York para Los Angeles, sem escalas.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

**POV BELLA**

Depois de uma noite, digamos que... Incomoda, Lizze finalmente sossegou um pouco, minha pequena cutucadora estava com a corda toda, mas depois de falar com doutor Foster fiquei mais tranquila. Aproveitei para ficar um pouco mais na cama, já que minha noite não havia sido das melhores. Despertei por volta de dez e vinte com meu celular tocando.

- Alô? – atendi com vontade de esganar o infeliz do outro lado.

"Bella?" – sorri abobalhada ao ouvir aquela voz rouca que eu tanto amava.

-Edward?Como estão as coisas por ai? O tempo melhorou? – disparei em um fôlego só ouvindo meu namorado rir do outro lado.

"Estão mais calmas, o tempo deu uma trégua e os aeroportos voltaram a funcionar."

"_**Graças a Deus!"**_- agradeci mentalmente.

- Jura?

"Juro meu amor, mas infelizmente só consegui voo para meia noite e quinze, desculpe!"

- Vai viajar de madrugada, isso não é perigoso?

"Não se preocupe, foi um custo conseguir um encaixe, os voos estão abarrotados, acredito que eu chegue ai por volta de três a quatro horas da manhã, provavelmente. Estarei ai para comemorarmos o dia dos namorados juntos o que acha?"

- Maravilhoso!- ele iria cumprir sua promessa, mesmo com todas as adversidades.

"Como você está?"

- Estou ótima, melhor agora com essa notícia maravilhosa! – pude ouvir sua risada deliciosa.

"E nossa pequena, como está hoje?"

- Mais tranquila, me deu uma trégua e finalmente consegui dormir, mas não se preocupe, falei com doutor Foster ontem e ele disse que é natural e que faz parte do processo.

"Eu sei, mesmo assim fiquei preocupado, foi errado deixá-la sozinha nesta fase, me desculpe!"

- Não há o que desculpar seu bobo, em breve estará aqui e isso sim é o que importa! Me aguarde senhor Masen, vou prendê-lo para sempre em meus braços. – ouvi Edward puxar uma respiração profunda, ele ficou alguns segundos em completo silêncio e eu me perguntava o que teria acontecido, eu teria dito algo errado?

"Acredite meu amor, não há outro lugar neste mundo onde eu queira mais estar... Entre seus braços... E pernas logicamente!" – concluiu com aquele tom sedutor que me fez estremecer da cabeça aos pés.

Bufei tentando conter as benditas lágrimas que insistiam em escapar. – Sinto tanto sua falta!

"E eu a sua meu amor, me espera, estou chegando!"

- Vou estar aqui, quero dizer, nós, Lizze e eu estaremos te esperando!

"Minhas garotas!" – disse divertido. "As mulheres da minha vida!" – ele era tão fofo.

- Te amo! – foi o que consegui dizer.

"Te amo mais..." – novamente ele puxou uma respiração profunda. – "Tenho que ir.".

- Ahhh... Fica mais um pouco... – pedi fazendo beicinho, mesmo sabendo que ele não poderia ver. – Podemos ficar conversando até a hora de você vir, o que acha, como naquele filme...

"Que filme?"

- Tudo acontece em Elizabethtown, com Kisrten Dunst e Orlando Bloom! – ele riu em resposta.

"Onde você está?"

-No nosso quarto, em nossa cama, agarrada com o seu travesseiro, sentindo seu cheiro delicioso enquanto falo com você! – novamente ele riu.

"Droga! Não tenho nada aqui com seu cheiro!" – foi minha vez de rir. – "Mesmo assim é como se eu pudesse senti-lo, porque está cravado em minha memória.".

-Não faça isso!

"Isso o que?" – perguntou confuso.

- Está fazendo eu me apaixonar ainda mais por você!

"Pois saiba que eu me apaixono por você todos os dias!"

- Mentiroso!

"Cheguei a pensar que fosse humanamente impossível te amar mais do que eu te amo, e de repente, me vejo ainda mais apaixonado!"

-Edward! – gemi enquanto ele ria.

"O que?" - pude sentir o humor em sua voz, o safado estava se divertindo com aquilo, a camainha soou insistentemente quebrando o clima. "Acho que você tem visita!"

- Deve ser Alice, ela vem todos os dias antes de ir para o trabalho. – disse me forçando a jogar as pernas para fora da cama.

"Isso é bom, me deixa mais tranquilo, te ligo mais tarde, ok?"

- Ok, eu te amo, jamais se esqueça disso!

"Pode deixar, não vou me esquecer!" – disse entre risos.

-Edward?

"O que?"

- Você foi sem sombras de duvidas a melhor coisa que me aconteceu, eu te amo!

"Assim como você foi pra mim, até mais tarde, se cuida!"

- Vou me cuidar! – desliguei muito contra a vontade enquanto descia as benditas escadas.

Minha prima comemorou quando disse a ela que Edward estava voltando e que chegaria a tempo de passarmos o dia dos namorados juntos.

- Então ele chegará de madrugada?

- Isso mesmo, e vou esperá-lo ansiosamente no portão de desembarque e vou cobri-lo de beijos assim que ele colocar os pés aqui. – Alice riu revirando os olhos.

- Você é maluca!

- Apaixonada, é diferente.

- Viu! Tudo acabou bem no final das contas! – fiz uma careta pra ela que riu debochada, mas Alice tinha razão, no fim das contas deu tudo certo, e eu rogava para que continuasse assim. Depois que ela saiu, fui tomar meu café, em seguida me troquei e fui caminhar na praia, o dia parecia se arrastar lentamente, e as horas não passavam, ou talvez fosse ansiedade.

Tentei me concentrar no trabalho e até que adiantei bastante coisa, passei a tarde toda arrumando as velas e tudo mais, queria recebê-lo em grande estilo! Tudo estava perfeito, e eu praticamente contava os minutos para a sua chegada, meu telefone tocou e corri para atendê-lo, afinal Edward ficou de ligar novamente.

- Oi amor!

"Deveria aprender a checar a bina, antes de atender!" – travei os dentes ao ouvir a voz daquela cretina, mas porque que diabos Tanya estava ligando pra mim?

- Tanya. - cuspi o nome como quem diz uma praga.

"Ansiosa para receber o namorado, pelo que vejo!"

- O que você quer?

"Tem falado com o Ed?"

- Acredito que isso não seja de sua conta!

"O que diabos um homem como Ed pode ter visto em alguém tão grossa como você?"

- Desembucha de uma vez Tanya!

"Sabe onde seu namorado passou a quinta feira?"

- Não pense que vou cair neste seu joguinho Tanya, Edward...

"Passamos a quinta toda em sua suíte, somente nós dois, como nos velhos tempos!" – ele não faria isso! Faria?

Minhas mãos ficaram tremulas e tudo começou a rodar, eu ouvia a voz dela ao longe, mas suas palavras ecoavam em minha mente. '_Passamos a quinta toda em sua suíte, somente nós dois, como nos velhos tempos!'_

Ele não faria isso comigo... Era mentira... Conversamos depois disto, ele não seria tão hipócrita, seria?As lágrimas escorriam grossas e sem a minha permissão, eu praticamente esmagava o celular em minha mão, o desliguei com vontade de atirá-lo longe. Me encolhi ao sentir uma pontada no pé da barriga, como na noite anterior, desta vez a dor era mais forte. Novamente o celular tocou e meu primeiro pensamento foi mandá-lo longe, olhei o visor, era Alice!

- Alice... – consegui dizer entre um gemido, voltando a me encolher.

"Bella? Bella você está bem?"

- Acho... Acho que não, eu... Oh Deus... – desta vez a dor veio ainda mais forte.

"BELLA ESTÁME OUVINDO?"

- Alice... Eu... – de repente tudo girou, pisei em falso e simplesmente cai escada abaixo.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

**POV ALICE**

Bella estava eufórica com o fato de Edward estar voltando, fiquei feliz por ela, estes dias foram terríveis, pensei que fosse entrar em depressão, tão mal que estava. Jazz iria me levar para jantar fora em comemoração ao dia dos namorados, já Bella estava preparando tudo para receber Edward, achei melhor dar uma ligada pra saber como estavam as coisas, o telefone tocou várias vezes antes dela atender.

"Alice..."– sua voz saiu abafada por um gemido, o que me deixou apavorada.

-Bella? Bella você está bem?

"Acho... Acho que não, eu... Oh Deus..." – estava ofegante e parecia sentir dor.

-BELLA ESTÁME OUVINDO?- gritei o que chamou a atenção do meu marido.

"Alice... Eu..." – foi o que ouvi antese de um barulho estranho, de algo caindo e de repente o telefone ficou mudo.

- Oh meu Deus!

- O que está havendo Alice? – meu marido perguntou me segurando pelos braços.

- É a Bella, ela estava passando mal, aconteceu algo Jazz, temos que ir... – eu mal cheguei a concluir a frase, ele já disparou e pegou a chave do carro, tranquei a casa e disparamos em direção a dela.

- Acha que devemos avisar a Rose? – perguntei a Jazz que parava diante da casa dela.

- Vamos ver o que está acontecendo primeiro. – disse descendo do carro, ele correu em direção a porta que por sorte estava destrancada, estancamos ao ver Bella caída na beira da escada, estava imóvel e envolta em sangue, muito sangue.

- Deus do céu, ela está...

- Não! – Jazz afirmou ao tocá-la, ligue para o 911, vou avisar Emmett!

Liguei para a emergência e em seguida para o doutor Foster, ele pediu para que a enviasse para o hospital central A ambulância não demorou para chegar, estavam retirando Bella quando Rose e Emm chegaram.

- O que houve? – Rosalie disparou com o rosto molhado.

- Não sei, ela estava ao telefone e de repente gemeu de dor, quando chegamos ela estava aqui. – falei apontando para o sangue.

- Deus meu! Será que ela caiu?

- Não sei!

- Quem vai com a paciente? – um dos paramédicos perguntou.

- Vá você Rose, é a irmã dela.

- Você é a melhor amiga.

- Vá, temos que avisar a todos e principalmente a Edward!

Jasper tentou ligar para Edward, mas só caia na caixa postal, liguei para os meus sogros, Carlisle e Esme estavam voando pra cá e disse que trariam tia Renée, Phill, tio Charlie e Sue. Liguei para Angie e Jéssica e as duas estavam a caminho.

Emmett tentou por várias vezes ligar para Edward, assim como Jasper e nada, já passava das dez e pelo que Bella havia dito, seu voo seria por volta de meia noite.

- Não adianta Emm, ele deve estar em voo, Bella havia dito que sairia de lá por volta de meia noite! Deus do céu, Bella estava radiante com o fato dele voltar a tempo de passarem o dia dos namorados juntos.

-Hey, não fica assim amor, vai dar tudo certo, as duas estão bem, vai ver. – Jazz disse ao me envolver em seus braços.

- Mas havia tanto sangue Jazz, e se ela caiu da escada? Ainda falta um mês para... Oh Jazz...

- Alice? O que houve? – Angie disparou com os olhos arregalados, contamos as duas o que havia acontecido e tanto ela quanto Jéssica começaram a chorar. O tempo passava e nada, nenhuma noticia sequer, meus sogros já haviam saído de Seattle e estavam trazendo meu tio e Renée, estavam vindo com eles assim como Sue e Phill.

Emmett e Jasper foram buscá-los no aeroporto, já estávamos naquele bendito hospital há aproximadamente quatro horas a única coisa que sabiam dizer é que '_O médico logo vira falar com vocês!_'

-Conseguiram falar com Edward? – Angie perguntou andando de um lado para o outro.

- Não, ele está em pleno voo, provavelmente religue seu celular ao pousar. – falei fazendo o mesmo.

Rose correu para os braços da mãe quando tia Renée chegou, tio Charlie estava desolado e Sue o aparava, Esme e Phill vieram ao meu encontro enquanto Carlisle entrava por um dos corredores.

- O que aconteceu Alice?

- Não sei te dizer tio, ela estava bem, feliz, estava preparando a casa para a chegada de Edward... Não entendo o que possa ter acontecido, quando liguei para saber se precisava de algo, ela gemeu ao telefone e quando perguntei o que estava acontecendo, ouvi um barulho e o telefone ficou mudo, acredito que Bella tenha caído na escada.

- Oh meu Deus! – minha sogra disparou levando a mão a boca, Renée chorava copiosamente e meu tio estava agarrado aos cabelos andando de um lado para outro.

- E Edward, onde diabos ele está?

- Está voltando, ele foi à Nova York a trabalho, mas teve alguns contra tempos por lá devido a nevasca, Bella disse que sairia de lá por volta da meia noite e quinze, deve estar estourando por ai.

- Ele sabe? – minha sogra perguntou desta vez.

- Não! Tentamos falar com ele desde que chegamos a sua casa, mas só cai na caixa postal.

- Se contarmos o fuso horário, ele provavelmente já estaria em voo, sabe em que portão ele desembarca?

- Não, Bella iria buscá-lo, estava preparando uma surpresa para ele.

- Com certeza será uma surpresa, um choque! Vou buscá-lo no aeroporto, vou levar Jazz e Emm comigo está bem?

-Tudo bem.

- Qualquer notícia, me ligue sim?

- Pode deixar Esme, eu ligo! – ela assentiu saindo com os meninos, aproximadamente uma hora depois Carlisle finalmente apareceu.

- O que diabos estava acontecendo lá dentro? – meu tio disparou visivelmente alterado.

- Se acalme Charlie, as coisas se complicaram bastante e...

- Como assim se complicaram?

- A criança estava correndo risco Charlie, à queda foi brusca, o que provocou o parto prematuro, mas não se preocupe, ela nasceu e está sob cuidados médicos.

- Mas ela vai ficar bem, não vai?

-Ainda é cedo para dizer, infelizmente teremos que aguardar meu amigo, Foster fez tudo que foi possível!

- E Bella, como minha filha está? – vi meu sogro puxar uma respiração profunda antes de encará-lo.

- Bella perdeu muito sangue, foi feita uma cesariana de emergência, para a retirada da criança...

- Meu Deus! – Renée disse se encolhendo.

- Ela não reagiu em nenhum momento e segundo Foster, Bella entrou em coma! – pude ver as lágrimas se formarem nos olhos do meu sogro antes que as minhas me cegassem. Meu tio se agarrou a ele e juro que jamais o tinha visto chorar.

O sorriso de Bella me veio à mente, assim como nossa conversa de hoje cedo, o modo como falava da surpresa que prepararia para Edward, no quanto estava feliz por conseguir passar o dia dos namorados com ele... _Viu! Tudo acabou bem no final das contas!_ – foi o que eu disse a ela.

Meu pensamento foi para Edward, como ele reagiria a tudo isso? Peguei meu celular e disquei o numero de Esme.

- Esme?

"Alguma noticia Alice?"

- Ele já chegou?

"O avião acaba de pousar, em breve ele passará pelos portões, o que houve Alice?"

- A bebê nasceu, mas teremos que aguardar para ver se ela resiste...

"Deus do céu!" – lamentou minha sogra.

- E Bella... – não consegui conter o choro. – Bella entrou em coma, Esme. – o telefone ficou mudo.

"Alice? Alice o que houve?" – Emmett perguntou desesperado, eu podia ouvir os soluços de Esme.

- Traga-o pra cá Emm, acho melhor não dizer nada até chegarem aqui.

"Mas que porra aconteceu?" – exigiu sério.

- A bebê nasceu, mas não é certo que sobreviva, devido ao parto prematuro... E Bella entrou em coma Emmett!

"Isso vai acabar com o cara!"

- Sei disso, traga-o pra cá, estão todos aqui, será melhor!

-Tá, pode deixar. – assenti desligando em seguida.

- Edward chegou! – anunciei e todos olharam para mim, estavam apreensivos.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*


	33. MEDO!

**Estamos entrando na reta final, desculpem pela demora na postagem! **

**Beijos e espero que gostem, não esqueçam de deixar a sua opinião! **

* * *

**CAPITULO XXIX**

**Medo!**

**POV EDWARD**

Eu simplesmente não via a hora de ir embora, depois de falar com Bella, fiz mais algumas ligações e desci para dar uma volta. Precisava comprar o presente dela, então resolvi dar uma volta pela cidade para matar o tempo.

Optei por uma joia, um bracelete lindo e delicado, ficaria perfeito nela, não haveria a menor dúvida. Voltei para o hotel em seguida e ao chegar esbarrei com Tanya que estava de saída.

-Edward? – chamou vindo em minha direção.

- O que quer Tanya.

- Estou indo embora e...

-Boa viagem, meu voo é mais tarde! Recebeu os contratos?

- Sim, assim como sua carta de demissão, não acha que está sendo muito radical?

- Não!

- Não precisa ser assim Ed, pense bem...

- Você não me deu outra opção Tanya, lamento, lamento muito!

- Vou esperar você esfriar a cabeça, depois conversamos, está bem?

-Não vou mudar de ideia, acabou Tanya! Boa viagem! – me despedi com um simples aceno, indo na direção dos elevadores.

Tomei um banho e arrumei minhas coisas, finalmente estava chegando a hora de voltar para casa, fechei a conta e peguei um taxi até o aeroporto, aquilo estava um inferno de gente! Fiz o check in desligando o celular antes de embarcar.

Bella havia me mandado uma mensagem pedindo o número do voo, disse que estaria me esperando no portão de embarque, não duvidava um segundo sequer que a maluca estaria lá assim que eu atravessasse aqueles benditos portões. Aproveitei para dormir durante a viagem, despertei com a aeromoça pedindo para que eu apertasse o cinto, já havíamos chegado.

Liguei meu celular assim que sai da aeronave, havia inúmeras ligações de Jasper, Alice, Emmett, menos de Bella. Peguei minha mala e me dirigi ao portão de desembarque, ainda checando meu celular, procurei pela minha barrigudinha e nada... Senti um gelo percorrer minha espinha ao ver que Esme, Jasper e Emmett me aguardavam, estavam sérios e Esme tinha os olhos vermelhos.

- Graças a Deus que chegou! – disparou jogando seus braços ao meu redor.

- O que faz aqui Esme? E onde está Bella?

- Vamos Edward, temos que ir. – disse Jasper visivelmente abatido.

- Ir? Ir para onde? Bella disse que estaria me esperando aqui, o que aconteceu? Ela não pode vir? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Vamos Edward, nós lhe diremos no caminho! – Emmett disse pegando minha mala.

- O que diabos está acontecendo? Vocês estão me assustando. – falei estancando.

- Bella está no hospital! – Emmett disse sério como jamais o tinha visto desde que o conhecera. – Vamos, logo! – senti minhas pernas fraquejarem, como assim Bella estava no hospital? O que diabos havia acontecido? Como ela estaria? E Lizze? Estaria tudo bem com minha filha?

- O que aconteceu? – minha voz não passou de um sussurro.

- Alice ligou para Bella por volta de dez horas, antes de sairmos, para saber se precisava de algo, ao que parece sua mulher estava desde cedo arrumando tudo para recebê-lo, queria te fazer uma surpresa. – contava Jasper, sentado no banco do carona enquanto Emmett dirigia. – Ao que parece Bella estava passando mal e...

- Passando mal? Como assim passando mal?

- Não sei cara, fomos correndo pra sua casa e ao chegarmos lá, Bella estava caída no inicio da escada... – senti meus olhos saltarem. – Chamamos os paramédicos e Alice avisou o doutor Foster.

- Como ela está, o que aconteceu depois?

- Não sabemos, viemos para cá, esperá-lo, estão nos aguardando no hospital, assim que estacionou, abri a porta e sai em disparada em direção à recepção.

- Isabella Marie Swan, por favor? – pedi a recepcionistas.

- O que o senhor é dela?

- Namorado! – vi a mulher digitar lentamente o nome me deixando imensamente irritado.

-Esquece isso, venha! – disse Emmett me puxando pelos corredores, entramos em uma sala onde estava Charlie e Sue, Renée e Phill, Jéssica, Angie, Rosálie, Alice e Carlisle.

- O que? O que aconteceu Alice? – a pequena veio em minha direção com os braços abertos, como Esme os envolveu ao meu redor.

- Sinto muito Edward, de verdade eu lamento!

- Você está me assustando, Alice!

- Ainda não sabe? Não contou a ele? – disparou encarando Emmett.

- Você disse para pegá-lo e trazê-lo, foi isso que eu fiz. – retrucou atravessado.

- Mas...

- Acalme-se Edward, terá que ser forte filho! – disse Carlisle com a mão em meu ombro. – Bella deu entrada em estado grave, segundo os paramédicos ela sofreu uma queda do ultimo lance da escada, houve um sangramento significativo o que deu inicio a um parto prematuro...

- Minha filha?

- Nasceu, e levada as pressas para a incubadora, foi devidamente examinada e atendida, ela está bem, mas inspira cuidados, a queda foi brusca e Foster foi obrigado a fazer uma cesariana de emergência...

- Mas ela está bem não é? Lizze está bem?

- As primeiras horas foram cruciais, mas sua filha é forte e está reagindo bem. – sorri em meio ao choro, so então me dei conta de que ele em nenhum momento falara em Bella.

- E Bella, como ela está? Posso vê-la? – vi Carlisle engolir seco, Emmett e Jasper de repente estavam ao meu lado.

- Bella havia perdido muito sangue, estava fraca e não despertou em nenhum momento, segundo a ressonância magnética, a paciente sofreu um traumatismo craniano... Bella entrou em coma!

_Bella entrou em coma!- _Aquelas palavras ecoavam em minha mente, aquilo só podia ser um pesadelo, eu estava dormindo ainda e acordaria a qualquer momento!

- Isso é impossível, eu falei com ela! Bella disse que estaria me esperando no portão de embarque para comemorarmos nosso primeiro dia dos namorados! – Carlisle me olhou com pesar, assim como todos os outros.

- Lamento Edward! Eu realmente lamento muito filho! – as lágrimas escorriam grossas pelo meu rosto, ele me puxou pra si me abraçando, senti a mão de Emmett e a de Jasper em meus ombros.

Eu tentava assimilar tudo que estava acontecendo, Bella estava em coma... Lizze havia nascido e minha filha lutava para sobreviver... Há alguns dias ela estava bem, o que havia dado de errado afinal?

Com insistência de Carlisle e Esme, fui conhecer minha filha, a enfermeira me indicou uma saleta onde eu vestiria aquelas roupas esterilizada. Depois de vestido pude finalmente entrar na UTI neonatal, minha filha estava em uma incubadora, era tão pequena, e tinha os olhos cobertos devido à luz da incubadora, sem contar nos inúmeros aparelhos ligados aquele corpinho tão pequenino.

- Aqui está ela! – disse uma moça. – Teve muita sorte senhor Masen, a pequenina...

- Lizze, o nome dela é Lizze de Elizabeth. – a corrigi.

- Sim, Lizze está se recuperando muito bem para um bebê prematuro, pelos exames que realizamos, sua filha já tem os pulmões formados completamente o que me deixou aliviada devo confessar.

- Por quê? – eu simplesmente não conseguia tirar os olhos daquele pedacinho de gente.

- Porque quando os pulmões não estão totalmente formados, dificilmente o bebê resiste. – meu olhar desviou por um momento do pequenino corpo para ela.

- Mas Lizze está bem?

- Sim, está respondendo muito bem, e acredito que não haverá sequelas.

- Ouviu filha, você é forte como sua mãe, e linda como ela! – ao ouvir minha voz o bebe se agitou, coloquei minha mão em uma das luvas e a toquei levemente.

- Mas ela é tão pequena!

- Acredite senhor Masen, há menores. – disse a médica.

- Hey, Lizze? É o papai, tá lembrada de mim? Você sempre mexia quando eu falava com você...

- Esse contato é muito bom, geralmente é feito pela mãe, mas soube que a senhorita Swan entrou em coma, lamento muito senhor.

- Ela vai ficar bem, Bella não vai me deixar, quero dizer, não vai nos deixar, não é Lizze? A mamãe vai ficar boa logo, assim como você! – eu tinha fé nisso, e rogava com todo meu ser que eu fosse atendido, não conseguiria sem ela, Bella era tudo pra mim, tudo!

Depois de um tempo com minha filha, fui autorizado a ver Bella, ela parecia estar dormindo, não estava entubada nem nada, simplesmente estava ligada ao monitor cardíaco. Segundo Carlisle, respirava sem a ajuda de aparelhos o que era um bom sinal, mas ainda era impossível dizer quando Bella acordaria e se acordaria.

- Oi meu amor, feliz dia dos namorados! – disse depositando um beijo em seus lábios. – Você me deu o melhor presente do mundo, uma filha, e ela é linda como você! – senti meus olhos arderem e as benditas lágrimas escaparem. – Volta meu amor, volta pra mim, para nós... Não vou conseguir sem você Bella, por favor, não faz isso comigo! – pedi desesperadamente.

Fiquei um bom tempo ali com ela, falando em seu ouvido na esperança que de alguma forma, Bella me ouvisse, Renée, Rosálie e Charlie foram autorizados a vê-la, assim como Esme e Alice. Todos estavam ansiosos para conhecer Lizze, mas somente Carlisle e eu fomos autorizados a vê-la, minha princesinha era forte e eu tinha certeza de que em breve estaria fora da incubadora.

Com muito custo fui pra casa naquela noite, Carmem estava lá, Alice a havia chamado para limpar todo o sangue, porque segundo ela, a imagem era chocante demais.

- Edward?

- O que Carmem?

- Lamento muito, mas tenha fé, logo as duas estarão aqui enchendo esta casa de vida. – somente assenti incapaz de falar. – Quer comer algo? – neguei com a cabeça. – Aqui está o celular de Bella, o encontrei caído perto da escada, estava descarregado, então o carreguei.

- Obrigado!

- Qualquer coisa me liga, está bem?

- Pode deixar! – disse me deixando cair sobre o sofá, com o celular dela em minha mão, havia várias fotos de nós dois nele, assim como dela e Alice, as garotas Jéssica e Angie. Passei o dedo sobre as chamadas e entrei nas chamadas recebidas, a última a falar com ela havia sido Alice, mas havia um número que não me era estranho, havia ligado para Bella minutos antes.

Fiquei intrigado, quem teria ligado para Bella? De quem era aquele número? Subi para o meu quarto passando antes pelo de Lizze, rogando para que em breve ela estivesse ali. Tomei um banho e me joguei na cama, estava exausto.

Nos dias subsequentes não houve muita mudança no quadro de Bella, já Lizze ganhava peso rápido e em breve sairia da incubadora, ela havia sido transferida e agora estava na unidade neonatal, onde eu ia varias vezes ao dia, para ficar com ela, eu dividia meu tempo entre minha pequena e Bella!

Renée e Phill estavam hospedados na casa de Rosálie, já Charlie e Sue estavam lá em casa. Soube por uma das enfermeiras que Lizze estava sendo amamentada com o leite de Bella que era colhido a cada mamada, seu estado continuava o mesmo, eu lia em voz alta os seus livros prediletos para que ouvisse minha voz e soubesse que eu estava ali, esperando por ela.

Uma semana havia se passado e Lizze finalmente saiu da incubadora, era tão esperta, olhava com curiosidade para tudo em sua volta. Charlie quando a viu não conteve as lágrimas, todos estavam babando pela minha princesinha.

Precisei voltar ao trabalho, e todos estava me ajudando com Lizze e Bella, Charlie também teve que voltar para Forks, assim como Renée e Phill. As garotas me ajudaram muito se revezando entre elas para fazer companhia a Bella e Lizze, que ficava bastante tempo com a mãe, minha princesinha precisava daquele contato. Eu passava todas as noites no hospital, lendo para Bella.

Contei a Jasper e Emm sobre o que houve em Nova York, minha discussão com Tanya e o motivo da minha demissão e ambos me apoiaram. Estava me dedicando aos novos clientes, aqueles com quem estabeleci contato em Nova York.

Mais duas semanas se passaram e Bella não reagia, Lizze teve alta e poderia ir pra casa, mas como levá-la sem Bella estar lá? Seu quadro era estável, nem melhora e nem piora e aquilo era angustiante.

- Oi! – Alice disse vindo me cumprimentar.

- Olá, a que devo esta visita? – perguntei estranhando o fato dela vir me visitar, provavelmente tinha vindo ver Jasper.

- Queria falar com você fora do hospital, tem um tempinho?

- Todo o tempo do mundo! – Alice sorriu revirando os olhos. – Algum problema?

- Me diz você? Jazz me contou sobre Nova York, sobre Tanya.

- Ah, sobre isso!

- Bella estava certa o tempo todo afinal!

- Fui tão cego, tão idiota! – falei socando a mesa. - Emm e Jazz me disseram como Bella ficou depois que parti, mal pude crer, porque Bella parecia bem ao telefone... – bufei esfregando as mãos pelo rosto, em seguida pelos cabelos. - Não sabe o quanto me arrependo de ter ido, Alice!

- Não fique assim Edward, Bella não gostaria de vê-lo assim, não vou dizer que não sofreu durante os dias em que esteve fora, porque ela sofreu. Chorava copiosamente, parecia um espantalho andando pela casa, sem animo e sem vontade pra nada... Era como se você tivesse levado tudo com você, o animo, a alegria... Tudo compreende?

- Sim, mas...

- Eu sei, ela não deixava transparecer. – somente assenti.

- Minha opinião é que a gravidez agravou um pouco as coisas, sabe como é, todos aqueles hormônios e... Enfim... Bella sentiu muito sua falta, e o fato de ter viajado com Tanya, não ajudou muito, mas foi só isso. Se visse o tamanho do sorriso dela quando me disse que estava voltando, Bella havia preparado a casa para recebê-lo em grande estilo, se é que me entende. – disse maliciosa.

- Eu soube!

- Você foi à última pessoa a falar com ela, não foi?

-Sim, por quê?

- Estranho, havia uma chamada em seu telefone, minutos antes da sua.

-Conhece o número?

- Ele não me é estranho, mas não consigo me lembrar de quem seja. – Alice franziu o cenho.

- Tem o número? - abri a gaveta pegando o celular de Bella, o entregando a Alice.

- Estou com ele, caso alguém ligue. – ela grunhiu ainda fuçando no celular, vi quando ligou para o tal numero, acionando o viva voz.

"Alô? Alô?" – mal pude crer ao reconhecer a voz de Tanya. "Alô?" – disse impaciente.

- Tanya? Será que pode me dizer o porquê tem uma ligação sua para a minha mulher? – cuspi entre os dentes.

"Edward?" – disse surpresa.

- Porque ligou para Bella? O que disse a ela, Tanya?

"O que? Não sei do que está falando!"

- Este numero está gravado no celular dela, como a penúltima chamada antes de Bella ir às pressas para o hospital, ou você me diz por que ligou para ela, ou acionarei a justiça, o que prefere? Não se esqueça de que o pai dela é chefe de policia, Tanya. – ouvi perfeitamente quando ela bufou do outro lado.

"Eu... Eu..."

- Desembucha Tanya, o que disse a ela? – praticamente berrei voltando a socar a mesa.

"Nada demais, só disse que passamos a quinta feira trancados em sua suíte, como nos velhos tempos!" - claro que eu podia perfeitamente imaginar o impacto daquelas palavras em Bella.

- Vadia! – Alice cuspiu furiosa, minha visão ficou turva, se Tanya estivesse em minha frente naquele momento, acredito que seria capaz de matá-la com minhas próprias mãos.

- Porque diabos disse isso a ela?

"Eu estava com raiva pela discussão que tivemos, você só pensa nela e naquela criança e..."

-Reze Tanya, reze para que Bella se recupere logo, porque se isso não acontecer não terá lugar nesta terra onde poderá se esconder de mim... E juro por Deus que vou acabar com você!

"Que culpa eu tenho se..."

- Espero mesmo que sua ceninha, não tenha nada haver com o fato de Bella estar em coma, porque se tiver... Se prepare sua vadia!

"Mas Ed..."

- É senhor Masen pra você, não ouse cruzar meu caminho novamente, Tanya, não se quiser manter sua cabeça sobre o pescoço... Esqueça que um dia me conheceu! Porque pra mim, você está morta e enterrada! – disse desligando aquela porcaria, eu tremia tamanha raiva que sentia.

-Acalme-se Edward. – Alice pediu chamando Mary, eu andava de um lado para outro, estava a ponto de explodir. – Mary, por favor, traga uma água para o senhor Masen e chame Jasper e Emmett, é pra ontem!

- Sim senhora! – ouvi minha secretária dizer, minutos depois os três romperam porta adentro, Mary com a minha água, Jasper e Emmett me olhando confusos.

- Tome a água e tente se acalmar. – Alice exigiu e não pediu, achei melhor obedecer, estava tremulo.

- O que tá rolando? Aconteceu alguma coisa com a Bellinha?

- Acabamos de descobrir o porquê Bella passou mal.

- Por quê? – os três disseram em uníssono.

- Tanya! – Alice falou como se fosse óbvio. – Ela ligou para Bella um pouco antes de mim, dizendo que havia passado a quinta feira na suíte de Edward, como nos velhos tempos.

- Vadia! – soltou Mary, e todos olharam para ela que corou violentamente. – Desculpe senhor. – disse saindo, fechando a porta atrás de si.

- Não acredito que ela teve coragem de algo tão baixo! – Emmett explodiu.

- Dá pra fazer uma ideia das coisas que podem ter passado pela cabeça de Bella, insegura do jeito que é em relação à Tanya... – disse Alice. – Aquilo com certeza deve ter acabado com ela, por isso passou mal, tenho certeza!

- Agora só nos resta esperar Bella acordar para saber o que houve na verdade! – Jasper ponderou.

Jasper estava certo, não se tinha muito que fazer com relação aquilo, naquela noite chorei como criança acariciando os cabelos de Bella, nem sei dizer quantas vezes lhe pedi perdão, contei a ela exatamente o que ocorreu e como ocorreu. Acabei adormecendo agarrado a sua mão, sentado na cadeira ao lado da cama.

Senti uma mão suave em minha cabeça, afagando meus cabelos, de inicio pensei estar sonhando, mas o aperto em minha mão me fez despertar assustado. Ergui minha cabeça me deparando com aquele par de olhos castanhos que eu tanto amava.

- Oi! – ela disse com uma voz extremamente rouca.

- Oh meu Deus! Você acordou meu amor... – eu mal conseguia acreditar no que via. – Graças a Deus você voltou! – falei beijando seus lábios, sua testa, olhos... Eu beijava todo seu rosto, meu coração batia tão forte e tão rápido que pensei estar tendo um ataque ou coisa parecida.

- Estou confusa, o que aconteceu, onde... Onde estou Edward? – pude ver a confusão em seu olhar, então achei melhor chamar a enfermeira.

"Sim, senhor Masen?" – a voz disse pelo aparelho sobre a cama.

- Por favor, avise ao médico que Isabella acordou! – disse piscando para a mesma que sorriu.

"Santo Deus! Vou chamá-lo imediatamente." - em questão de minutos o médico de plantão a enchendo de perguntas, conferindo os aparelhos e anotando tudo no que deduzi ser o prontuário de Bella. A vi responder algumas perguntas básicas como: 'Qual o seu nome completo? Data de nascimento?' - entre outras coisas!

- Senhorita Swan... – disse o médico e aquilo me incomodou, assim como quando quiseram colocar bebê Swan ao invés de bebê Masen, por isso tratei de registrar minha filha o mais rápido possível! –A senhorita deu entrada desacordada e em trabalho de parto... – ao ouvi-lo, Bella apertou minha mão com força, acredito que inconscientemente, seus olhos arregalaram-se.

- Minha filha, onde está minha filha? – disparou agitada. – Oh meu Deus! Não me diz que...

- Shhh... Acalma-se meu amor, Lizze está bem, ela até já teve alta.

- Mas eu... Tudo ficou escuro e eu me senti cair... Eu cai, Edward?

- Como eu estava dizendo... – o médico se fez presente. – A queda foi significativa, o que ocasionou o parto prematuro, mas a senhorita foi socorrida a tempo, o doutor Foster fez uma cesariana devido à gravidade da situação e a senhorita entrou em coma durante a cirurgia.

- E como... Como ela está? - as lágrimas rolavam silenciosas pelo seu rosto.

- Os pulmões já estavam completos, e a pequenina teve que ficar na UTI neonatal para se adaptar e se recuperar, seu leite foi colhido para que a amamentássemos e não se preocupe, sua filha goza de perfeita saúde. – Bella soltou um longo suspiro aliviado. – Quanto à senhorita... – continuou o médico, explicando a ela em termos médicos o que ocorreu durante a cirurgia e as consequências do tombo que tomara, como a bota ortopédica que usava. – depois de um tempo ele se foi, nos deixando a sós novamente, era visível que Bella ainda tentava assimilar tudo que acabara de ouvir.

- Se sente bem? Precisa de algo? – perguntei ao me sentar na cama, de frente para ela.

- Estou bem... Um pouco confusa ainda, que dia é hoje? – levei minha mão ao seu rosto, o acariciando.

- Hoje é 26 de fevereiro, e você ficou fora do ar por três semanas.

- Tudo isso?

- O importante é que está aqui agora. – me aproximei e rocei meuá lábios aos dela. – Eu te amo! – sussurrei contra os seus lábios antes de beijá-la.

- Como ela é? – perguntou meio ofegante.

- Linda como você! – sorri ao vê-la revirar os olhos.

- Gostaria de vê-la.

- Ouviu o que o médico disse, eles a trarão para que você a amamente, provavelmente Lizze esteja dormindo agora.

- Eu sei. – e lá estava aquele biquinho lindo que se formava quando era contrariada, não resisti e o mordi levemente, voltando a beijá-la.

- Preciso avisar que você acordou, seus pais estiveram aqui, mas Charlie teve que voltar ao trabalho assim como Phill e...

- Eu entendo! – disse me cortando.

- O que acha de ligarmos para Alice e Rose, elas vão surtar!- Bella sorriu animada, peguei meu celular procurando em meus contatos.

- É tarde Edward, ela vai ter uma sincope!

- Vai nada! – falei discando, colocando no viva voz em seguida, alguns toques depois.

"Alô?" – Alice disse em um tom ameaçador.

- Alice?

"Edward? Porque ta me ligando à uma hora dessas? O que houve? Lizze está bem? Oh meu Deus, não me diga que Bella piorou?" – disparou em um fôlego só.

- Não, na realidade ela está bem, muito bem. – Bella disse e o telefone ficou mudo por alguns instantes.

"AAAHHH!" – a maluca gritou. "O que foi? O que foi? Você está bem Alie?" – ouvimos Jasper dizer com uma voz estranha, provavelmente a maluca o acordou com seu grito. "É a Bella, Jazz..." "O que houve com a Bella?" "Ela acaba de falar comigo ao telefone, espera." – pediu provavelmente colocando no viva voz também.

- Oi Jazz? Sentiu minha falta?

"Oh meu Deus! É você, Bella?".

- Sim, desculpe acordá-lo há esta hora, foi ideia do Edward! – estreitei meu olhar e ela riu mandando um beijo para mim.

"Estamos indo pra ai, não acredito nisso!" – foi minha vez de rir, com Rosálie não foi muito diferente, as duas coraram ao se falar. Foi da mesma forma com Renée, Angie e Jess, Carlisle avisou que estava vindo para cá e Esme ficou muito emocionada. Mas quando Bella falou com Charlie nem eu contive a emoção.

Depois que a enfermeira anunciou que Lizze estava vindo, ajudei minha linda namorada a pentear os cabelos, e se ajeitar na cama. Seus lindos olhos castanhos brilharam ao ouvir leves batidinhas na porta.

- Com licença, mas tem alguém aqui faminta! – a enfermeira disse ao entrar, os olhos de Bella fixos no pacotinho rosa em seus braços, o choro de minha filha ecoava no quarto. – Aqui está sua filha, senhorita Swan. – vi Bella segurar Lizze toda desajeitada, a enfermeira pacientemente mostrou a ela como segurar o bebê, também ensinou a Bella como cuidar do peito antes de amamentá-la. De início, Lizze relutou, e não queria pegar, mas pacientemente minha namorada insistiu até que nossa pequena estava mamando.

Sem sombras de duvidas aquela era a cena mais linda que já tinha visto, enquanto amamentava Bella segurava a mãozinha de Lizze, lhe acariciava o rostinho e falava com ela como se não estivesse mais ninguém ali.

- Este contato é muito importante para as duas. – a enfermeira disse baixinho, não consegui resistir e tirei várias fotos delas.

A enfermeira nos deu privacidade, uma vez que Bella aprendeu como lidar com nossa pequena, Lizze já havia mamado e estava com os olhos bem abertos atentos a qualquer movimentação.

- Ela é linda, Edward, acho que se parece com você!

- Discordo, ela é linda como você! – Bella sorriu revirando os olhos.

- Não de ouvidos ao seu pai, meu amor, você será linda como ele! Porque os olhos dela tem esse tom acinzentado?

- É comum, a cor só vai firmar daqui algumas semanas. – ela me olhou com a sobrancelha arqueada.

- E como você sabe disso?

- A pediatra me disse, nós conversávamos muito quando ia visitar Lizze na UTI neonatal. – seus olhos ficaram estreitos.

- Posso imaginar! – pude sentir uma pitada de ciúme em seu tom. – Deve ter feito um sucesso entre as médicas e enfermeiras, não é? – revirei os olhos antes de encarar minha namorada ciumenta.

- Não seja absurda Bella, sabe que eu só tenho olhos para duas mulheres, e as duas estão bem diante de mim agora. – Bella me lançou um olhar derretido.

- Está ouvindo filha? Espero que quando você for mocinha, encontre um cara como seu pai e...

- Hey, pode parar por ai! – que porra era aquela, Bella ficou doida? – No que depender de mim esse momento nunca chegará! Não vou deixar nenhum marmanjo cheio de más intenções se aproximar da minha princesa! – a gargalhada de Bella ecoou no quarto.

- Até parece, nossa filha vai ser linda e vai chover pretendentes para ela, não é meu amor?- só de imaginar um cara tentando tocar minha filha o meu sangue fervia e Bella fazia aquilo de propósito.

- Não escute sua mãe Lizze, garotos são chatos, bobos e você vai manter distancia deles!

- Edward! – Bella ralhou.

- O que? No que depender de mim, ela só chegará perto de garotas.

- Quer que nossa filha seja lésbica? – de onde ela tirava aquelas coisas?

- Claro que não, mas a opção será dela obviamente, não acha que é cedo demais para pensarmos nisto? – minha namorada me olhava com uma expressão divertida.

- Homens! – Bella soltou revirando os olhos, ouvimos duas batidinhas na porta, era a enfermeira.

- Ela mamou bem? – perguntou ao se aproximar das duas.

- Mas ela já vai?

- A pequena tem que dormir mamãe. – Bella hesitou em entregar nossa pequena para a enfermeira, um bico se formou em seus lábios, um bico de choro.

- Mas ela ficou tão pouquinho.

- Não se preocupe, ela volta mais tarde para mamar, e amanhã, depois que o pediatra autorizar, ela ficará no quarto com você! – não tinha como o sorriso de Bella ficar maior, confesso que também fiquei feliz, muito feliz.

Fazia pouco tempo que Lizze havia voltado para o berçário, provavelmente Rose e Alice estavam a caminho e não tardariam a chegar, queria muito falar com Bella sobre o que aconteceu, mas não sabia como abordar o assunto.

- Em que está pensando? – perguntou enquanto me sondava. – Está tão quietinho, o que foi?

- Queria te perguntar uma coisa, mas não sei se esse é o momento. – falei hesitante.

- Pergunte ué! – disse dando de ombros.

- Se lembra do que houve antes do acidente? Quero dizer, antes de rolar escada abaixo?

-Ah, isso! – seu tom havia mudado, seu olhar encontrou o meu e Bella puxou uma respiração profunda, soltando todo o ar em uma lufada só.

- Alice me disse que você estava empolgada, que havia preparado a casa para me receber e...

- E acabei estragando tudo!

- A culpa foi minha, jamais deveria ter ido viajar e deixado você sozinha!

- Não fale assim, a viagem foi de extrema importância para você e para a empresa, não é? Pelo menos foi o que me disse, está lembrado?

- Sim, ela foi, mesmo assim...

- Então não diga mais isso! Foi um acidente, eu fiquei tonta e senti uma dor aguda na parte baixa da barriga, perdi o equilíbrio e rolei escada abaixo, foi isso!

- Estava ao telefone com Alice, não é?

- Isso!

- O que provocou a dor? Sei que Tanya ligou para você pouco antes de Alice e...

- Como você soube? – seus olhos estavam levemente saltados.

- Carmem encontrou seu telefone, acabei vendo as ultimas ligações e... O que ela disse a você, Bella?

- Não importa agora!

- Importa sim, por favor, me diga. – pedi segurando firme sua mão.

- Como sempre insinuou coisas e... Não quero falar disso, Edward. – ela estava visivelmente incomodada com o assunto.

-Preciso saber Bella, não esconda de mim, o que Tanya disse a você? – insisti.

- Droga! Ela disse que passaram a quita feira toda juntos, em sua suíte, como nos velhos tempos! Porque mentiu pra mim? Por que...

- Eu não menti, ela mentiu! – meu tom saiu impaciente quando a cortei, respirei fundo tentando me controlar. – Realmente ela foi a minha suíte, estávamos trabalhando Bella, eu estava redigindo alguns contratos importantes para ela. Tanya acabou bebendo demais e... – ela me encarava com a sobrancelha arqueada. – E se insinuou pra mim... – pude ouvir claramente um rosnado baixo vindo dela. – Acabamos discutindo feio e pedi demissão!

- O que? – seus olhos estavam arregalados.

- Eu havia avisado a ela, varias e varias vezes, mas Tanya insistia em...

- Vadia! – Bella cuspiu entre os dentes.

- Achei melhor colocar um fim nisso de uma vez por todas, você estava certa, ela só me chamou para acompanhá-la porque achou que...

- Conseguiria levá-lo pra cama outra vez, não é? – ela mesma concluiu.

- Por ai! Mas eu juro Bella, isso jamais aconteceu, eu juro!

- Acredito em você! Fui uma idiota completa por ter acreditado nela... Ter duvidado de você... Mas quando ela disse... Você não tem ideia do quanto aquilo me afetou, no quanto me devastou, Edward.

- Eu sei, meu amor, e essa foi a intenção dela ao ligar pra você. – disse segurando o rosto dela em minha entre minhas mãos. – Me perdoa Bella, por ter sido um tolo, por ter sido ingênuo, ao achar que...

- Que poderiam ser somente amigos? – somente assenti.

- Ela jamais quis somente a sua amizade, Edward, Tanya queria você, única e exclusivamente você! – disse fungando em seguida.

- Eu quase te perdi... – minha voz falhou, devido ao nó que eu tinha na garganta. – Quase perdi vocês duas, tem ideia do medo que senti?

- Hey, eu estou aqui, foi só um susto, Lizze e eu estamos aqui, Edward! – senti seus braços me envolver em um abraço estranho, devido ao soro e todos aqueles fios. Afundei meu rosto ema seus cabelos, e ali me deixei chorar pelo medo que senti... O desespero só de imaginar que... Um soluço rompeu dos meus lábios sem que eu pudesse contê-lo, as mãos de Bella afundaram em meus cabelos, na tentativa de me acalmar.

- Eu... Eu te amo, Bella... Te amo tanto!

- E eu amo você Edward!

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*


	34. AINDA QUER SE CASAR COMIGO?

**Aqui está, o ultimo capitulo! **

**Espero que tenham gostado da fic, **

**agradeço a todos os reviews, **

**saibam que a opnião de vocês, é de extrema importância pra mim!  
**

**Um beijo a todas e até a próxima! **

* * *

**CAPITULO XXX**

**Ainda quer se casar comigo?**

**POV BELLA**

Edward chorava com o rosto afundado em meus cabelos, eu podia sentir seu corpo vibrar com os soluços e aquilo estava me deixando angustiada e meu rosto já estava molhado pelas lágrimas.

- Se acalme Edward, já passou, estamos bem... – com certa força o afastei, ele tinha os olhos vermelhos e o rosto molhado e estava envergonhado. – Olha pra mim... – pedi, desta vez era eu quem segurava seu rosto entre minhas mãos. – Lizze e eu estamos bem, e nós amamos você.

- Desculpe... É que...

- Eu sei, eu entendo perfeitamente Edward, porque a ínfima ideia de te perder me apavora, me deixa completamente sem chão. – no momento seguinte estávamos nos beijando, era um beijo urgente, cheio de saudade, desejo e principalmente amor, muito amor. Como senti falta dele, daquele gosto, daquele cheiro... De tudo!

Ele se ajeitou na cama ao meu lado, me olhava de um jeito tão apaixonado, havia tanto amor e devoção naquele olhar que me fez pensar no porque ainda não me casei com este homem? Edward era tão maravilhoso, tão bom pra mim, mesmo com todo seu passado o qual ele deixou por minha causa, ele era o cara mais perfeito que conhecei. Acabei adormecendo com aquilo em mente, pela manhã, minha pequena veio durante a madrugada para mamar e logo cedo ela voltou faminta.

Era tão bom tê-la em meus braços, minha pequena cutucadora! Depois de amamentá-la fui liberada para tomar um banho, Edward insistiu em me ajudar, ele era mesmo maravilhoso! Eu mal havia acabado de voltar pra cama quando a porta se abriu e os quatro entraram de uma vez.

- Como conseguiram entrar? – Edward disparou.

- Nem me fale! – disse Jasper, sorri ao ver minha prima rolar os olhos. – Ontem estivemos aqui e as duas ai quase foram expulsas do hospital! – dizia inconformado.

- Eu só queria ver Bella! – Alice se defendeu.

- Você e Rose quase agrediram o segurança que só estava fazendo seu trabalho! – Edward olhou pra mim prendendo o riso, eu podia imaginar perfeitamente a cena. – Não sabem o custo que Emm e eu tivemos para tirar essas duas malucas daqui. Vi minha irmã dar de língua para o cunhado enquanto Alice vinha na minha direção.

- Que bom que acordou! – disse quase me esmagando em um abraço. – Nunca mais ouse me dar um susto destes Bella! – ralhou ainda agarrada a mim.

- Solte-a Alice, vai acabar matando a minha irmã sufocada! – Rose ralhou enciumada, tentando afastá-la de mim.

- Se me der outro susto desses, juro que te dou uma surra! – Edward sorriu meneando a cabeça, minha irmã tinha um jeito todo especial de demonstrar seu amor por mim, sem contar que ela também quase me esmaga, como Alice quase tinha feito.

- Mamãe ligou avisando que vem hoje, Charlie Também virá, assim como Carlisle e Esme! – avisou Rose.

- Estou bem, eles não precisam parar suas vidas por minha causa, sabe que não gosto de dar trabalho e...

- É mesmo? Diga isso pra mamãe e pro Charlie! – retrucou me lançando um de seus olhares assustadores. Emmett e Jazz foram mais delicados ao me cumprimentar, ambos disseram que estavam felizes por eu estar de volta e me parabenizou pela minha filha linda. Os dois saíram com Edward, ao que entendi, eles iriam à lanchonete tomar um café, assim que a porta se fechou, as duas malucas me encararam.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa Bella, Edward me pareceu um pouco abatido. – disparou Alice que não deixava nada passar.

- Agora sim, ontem ele teve uma crise de choro, disse que nunca sentiu tanto medo em sua vida, que estava desesperado e sem saber o que fazer.

- Eu sei... – disse ela. – Se visse como ficou quando soube que estava em coma... Não deve ter sido nada fácil para ele, não foi para nos, quanto mais pra ele.

- Agora me diga, porque a vadia te ligou? – minha irmã disparou séria. – Emm me contou que Edward havia dito a ele tudo que ocorreu em Nova York, a briga com a vadia e tudo mais.

- Eles brigaram mesmo?

- Segundo Emm, Edward esteve a ponto de colocá-la a tapas pra fora de sua suíte.

- Jazz me disse que Edward estava revoltado ao contar como as coisas aconteceram, também disse que ele fez questão de lhe enviar os contratos e a carta de demissão no dia seguinte, antes de pegar e quando descobriu que Tanya havia ligado pra você... Pensei que o homem fosse quebrar sua sala.

- Como você sabe?

- Eu estava com ele, fui eu quem ligou para o numero que o deixou intrigado.

- Ele não reconheceu o numero?

- Disse que não lhe era estranho, talvez ele tenha o nome dela gravado nos contatos e o numero não apareça. – disse dando de ombros. - Mas quando ouvi a voz dela, ficou possesso! A chamou de vadia e disse pra nunca mais cruzar o caminho dele, também disse pra que Tanya rezasse para que você melhorasse, por que senão ele iria acabar com ela! – eu mal podia acreditar no que ouvia.

- Ele disse isso?

- Ontem no inicio da tarde, com todas as letras, eu estava lá, eu vi e ouvi tudo. – garantiu

- Edward subiu em meu conceito! – disse minha irmã. - Ele te ama demais Bella e minha opinião, é que você deveria deixar de frescura e se casar com este homem de uma vez por todas!

- Não é frescura Rosálie, e confesso que ontem pensei muito sobre o assunto, mas ainda é cedo para falar com ele.

- Eu não acho! – minha prima disse se metendo como sempre. – Tenho certeza que Edward adoraria e seria um excelente presente de dias dos namorados, para os dois! - ela até que tinha certa razão.

Minha irmã ficou comigo, já que Edward precisava ir trabalhar, o restante foi cuidar de sua vida. Mais tarde recebi a visita de Jesse Angie, que insistiu em ficar no lugar de Rose. No final da tarde recebi minha mãe, Phill, meu pai, Sue, Esme e Carlisle estavam lá.

Não preciso dizer que minha mãe fez a cena dela, meu pai me abraçou e juro que pensei que jamais me soltaria, foi preciso Carlisle intervir, senti falta de Edward ali comigo, mas ele me ligou como havia feito pela manhã, perguntando se Lizze já havia sido transferida para o meu quarto e expliquei para ele que Carlisle estava providenciando tudo e que quando ele chegasse estaríamos esperando por ele.

Quando minha pequena chegou fui completamente esquecida, todos só tinham olhos para ela, e não foi muito diferente quando Edward chegou. A primeira coisa que fez foi ir lavara as mãos para pegá-la, se derreteu todo para ela durante um tempão para só então vir me cumprimentar, era ridículo eu sei, mas senti ciúme da atenção que antes era dedicada a mim, estivesse toda concentrada em Lizze.

Mesmo me sentindo ótima, fui obrigada a permanecer mais três dias naquele bendito hospital, o bom é que minha pequena Lizze estava comigo agora e com a ajuda da enfermeira aprendi a cuidar dela. Confesso que o banho foi assustador, mas a troca de fraldas eu tirei de letra, Edward também era bom com as fraldas e no banho então, nem se fala, porque ele tinha que ser tão perfeito?

- Onde aprendeu tudo isso? - perguntei ao pegar minha filha devidamente trocada e cheirosa.

- Do mesmo modo que você, com a enfermeira, e Esme me ajudou também no período em que esteve aqui. – disse dando de ombros, é claro que as enfermeiras o ensinaram, podia imaginar o sucesso que fez entre elas e as médicas daqui.

Finalmente recebi alta e estava indo pra casa, arrumei minhas coisas me arrastando de um lado para outro devido à bendita bota ortopédica. Edward chegou com um enorme bouquet de flores e muitos balões.

-Mas o que é isso? – perguntei ao abraçar aquele enorme bouquet.

- São para você, por me presentear com essa coisa linda. – disse se referindo a Lizze é claro. – Obrigado amor! – agradeceu me dando um beijo estalado, correndo para o bercinho onde Lizze estava. – Mal posso crer que vocês estão finalmente indo pra casa, não é meu amor? – dizia com nossa pequena no colo. – O papai até já contratou uma babá e...

- O que? – como assim contratou uma babá? - Contratou uma babá? Sem nem ao menos me consultar? Nós não precisamos de uma babá, eu trabalho em casa se esqueceu por acaso? – aquilo havia me incomodado e muito.

- Desculpe por não ter dito, mas você mal pode andar com essa bota, tem que repousar, Carmem vai cuidar da casa em tempo integral, enquanto Rachel cuida de Lizze!

- E quem diabos é Rachel? – Edward bufou revirando os olhos.

- A babá de Lizze, a agência a enviou ontem, ela é ótima e preenche todos os requisitos e...

- Que requisitos?

- Bella, por favor, coopere comigo, está bem? – bufei indo em direção ao banheiro, sem nem mesmo me dar ao trabalho de responder, ainda por cima estava mancando devido aquela droga de bota. A enfermeira veio com a cadeira de rodas e se olhar matasse a pobre teria caído dura com o olhar assassino que lancei a ela, eu estava irritada e acabei desforrando na pobre coitada.

Eu queria torcer o pescoço do meu namorado, como ele contrata uma babá e não me diz nada? Aquilo ainda estava atravessado em minha garganta, Carmem ficar período integral até é compreensível, mas uma babá? Eu estava perfeitamente capacitada para cuidar da minha pequena, não precisava de babá nenhuma!

Edward colocou o cestinho de Lizze ao lado da cadeirinha que já estava instalada em seu carro, o prendendo da forma recomendada, o caminho do hospital até em casa foi em completo silêncio, já que Lizze dormia tranquila. Ao chegarmos fomos recepcionados por toda a minha família, os Cullen e meus amigos, Carmem e até mesmo Mary estava lá.

- Sua filha é linda Bella! – disse ao me cumprimentar, Lizze estava nos barcos do meu pai e Edward, onde estava Edward? – Fico feliz que esteja bem.

- Obrigada Mary, viu o Edward?

- Acho que foi na direção da cozinha, vai lá falar com ele, parabéns!

- Obrigada. – agradeci novamente indo na direção da cozinha, estanquei ao ver o meu namorado conversando com uma morena, ela tinha belos cabelos castanhos escuros e enormes olhos verdes. Era uma cópia exata da Megan Fox e eu me perguntava o que ela fazia ali com o meu namorado?

- Bella, veja, esta é Rachel, a babá de Lizze. – Edward disse ao lado dela que sorria afetada para o idiota em questão.

- Como é que é? – algo em meu olhar o deixou nervoso, seu sorriso se desfez e ele me encarava sério.

- A babá de quem eu lhe falei, ela começa hoje e irá ajudá-la com Lizze.

- Algum problema doutor Masen, se quiser eu posso...

- Não Rachel, não há nenhum problema, com licença, nos de um minuto sim?

- Sim senhor. – disse saindo da cozinha rapidamente, ela não me parecia em nada uma babá e sim uma modelo com aquela calça colada e aquele salto enorme.

- O que diabos deu em você Isabella? Tem ideia do quanto isso foi constrangedor?

- O que deu em mim? – o que ele quis dizer com isso? – Você acha mesmo que vou permitir que aquela sósia da Megan Fox fique enfurnada em minha casa, cuidando da minha filha enquanto baba no pai dela? Nem fodendo Edward!

- Para de ser paranoica! A moça é uma profissional e...

"_**So resta saber que tipo de profissional é, porque ela esta mais pra garota de programa do que pra babá." **_– claro que retruquei mentalmente.

- Que culpa tem de ser bonita e eficaz? - disse concluindo, o que me deixou possessa.

- Então estes são os pré-requisitos? – Edward estreitou os olhos para mim.

- Ela me apresentou seu currículo, é formada em psicologia e enfermagem, também é especializada em crianças e...

- Nossa quanta eficácia! Então me diz por que ela está desempregada? Se é tão eficaz quanto diz. – ele bufou impaciente esfregando as mãos pelo rosto. – Vou te dizer o porquê... Eu duvido que encontre uma só mulher que aceite aquela modelo como babá, enquanto seu marido está na seca devido ao resguardo! NEM PENSAR!

- A moça não tem culpa se você não confia em mim? Acha mesmo que eu seria capaz de traí-la? E com a babá? Pensei que tivesse deixado claro a você o quanto a amo e...

- Isso não está em discussão, Edward! Simplesmente não quero ninguém cuidando da minha filha por mim! – bufei impaciente repetindo seu gesto. –Pensei que seriamos só você, Lizze e eu, ninguém mais!

- Preciso trabalhar Bella, não posso ficar com você o dia todo, como vai ficar sozinha se mal consegue andar com isso! – disse apontando para a maldita bota ortopédica.

- Você nem sequer me consultou sobre o assunto, decidiu e pronto!

- Desculpe por pensar no seu bem estar e no bem estar da minha filha! – disparou sarcástico.

- Foi para o meu bem estar que contratou aquela modelo? Ou para o seu? – Edward socou o balcão fechando os olhos, pude ouvir quando alguns palavrões escaparam entre os dentes. - Posso cuidar perfeitamente da minha filha, não preciso dela perto de Lizze e muito menos perto de você, doutor Masen! – disse imitando o modo afetado como ela havia dito.

- Está sendo infantil Isabella, infantil e ciumenta! – aquilo me deixou profundamente irritada e magoada, respirei fundo algumas vezes, tentando me acalmar.

- Tudo bem Edward, ela fica, mas depois não diga que eu não avisei! E não se esqueça de deixar bem claro a tal Rachel que ela não precisa cuidar do pai, somente da filha! – cuspi sobre os ombros ao sair da cozinha.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Alice disparou ao cruzar comigo, ela me conhecia perfeitamente bem pra saber que eu estava a ponto de explodir de raiva. – Pelo visto conheceu a babá, não é?

- Sabia disso Alice? Você sabia e não me avisou?

- Hey se acalma está bem, eu não sabia, nós a conhecemos hoje e eu disse que você surtaria, mas ele não me deu ouvido! – disse dando de ombros. – Jazz também o avisou.

- Ela nem mesmo parece uma babá, tá mais pra modelo ou algo do tipo! Se visse o modo afetado como falou com ele, é doutor Masen pra cá, doutor Masen pra lá! Argh! É de dar nojo! – minha prima riu meneando a cabeça. – Acha engraçado, Alice?

- Nenhum pouco, mas definitivamente esse resguardo precisa acabar, tenho certeza que depois de uma boa noite regada a muito sexo, todos os seus problemas desaparecerão! – dizia entre risos.

- Vá à merda Alice! – cuspi entre os dentes a deixando para trás.

Aos poucos eles foram embora, meu pai e Sue voltariam para Forks em algumas horas, assim como minha mãe, Phill, Carlisle e Esme. Tive que aturara os comentários desnecessários de Jéssica com relação à babá, e minha vontade foi de gritar, tamanha raiva que eu sentia.

Edward se manteve distante dela para o seu próprio bem, e confesso que não gostei nada dela perto da minha filha. Podia até parecer ciúme ou implicância, mas eu não ia com a cara daquela mulher, nenhum pouquinho sequer.

- Tenta pelo menos disfarçar... – Rosalie sussurrou próxima a mim. – A garota vai cais dura e seca se continuar a olhá-la desta forma.

- Não entendo, o que diabos deu nele pra contratá-la? Ele nem sequer me disse que pretendia contratar uma babá.

- É só olhar pra ela, isso responde sua pergunta! – lancei um olhar mortal para minha irmã.

- Tá, me desculpe, não ta mais aqui quem falou! Agora tenho que ir, vê se você se cuida e não faz besteira Bella.

- Tchau Rose, e obrigada por tudo!

- Irmãs são pra isso! – me despedi de Emm, Alice e os outros, e finalmente estávamos a sós, quer dizer, quase!

- Com licença... – pedi pegando a minha filha dos braços dela. – Mas acredito que por hoje seus préstimos não sejam necessários.

- Bella! – Edward ralhou, mas eu simplesmente o ignorei indo em direção as escadas, estanquei ao olhar para o lugar onde cai.

- Algum problema Bella? – ouvi Carmem ao meu lado.

- Não, somente uma lembrança ruim, pode me ajudar? – ela assentiu pegando Lizze dos meus braços, subi em direção a minha sala.

- Não vai para a suíte? – hesitei por alguns instantes, subindo o outro lance de escada, nosso quarto estava todo preparado e as flores que Edward havia me dado, estavam em um belo vaso na mesa da varanda e aquilo só podia ser coisa dela.

- Carmem, será que posso lhe pedir um favor?

- Claro, o que quiser.

- Traga o cestinho dela, quero que Lizze durma aqui, para não estranhar.

- Como quiser, vou trazê-lo. – o cestinho era um pequeno berço que Lizze havia ganhado de Alice. Era menor que um berço e ficaria ótimo bem ao lado da cama, Carmem trouxe algumas fraldas e as coisas de higiene pessoal da minha pequenina arrumando tudo rapidamente.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

**POV EDWARD**

Eu mal podia crer no que Bella havia feito, Rachel me olhou sem saber o que fazer ou o que dizer. Vi Bella mancar devido a bota indo em direção as escadas, mas estancou ao chegar ao primeiro lance, ficou com o olhar perdido por um momento. Carmem rapidamente foi pra junto dela, que passou nossa pequena para os braços dela, subindo em seguida.

- Fiz alguma coisa de errado senhor Masen? – Rachel perguntou assim que as duas subiram para o terceiro andar.

- Não Rachel, desculpe, a culpa foi minha, eu deveria tê-la avisado sobre você antes e...

- Não se preocupe, é normal no caso dela agir assim, geralmente mães com problemas no parto, tende a ficar possessivas! – disse divertida. – É uma fase, logo passa, quer que eu volte amanhã? Se quiser posso esperar até que ela esteja mais acostumada com a ideia.

- Agradeceria Rachel, e sinceramente me desculpe!

- Não por isso doutor!

- Prefiro que me chame de Edward. – ela assentiu sorrindo.

- Tudo bem, Edward! Me liga quando sua namorada estiver melhor. – assenti a seguindo até a porta.

- Tchau Rachel!

- Tchau Edward.

- Se quiser viver em paz com Bella, deveria se livrar dessa ai de uma vez. – ouvi a voz de Carmem atrás de mim.

- Até você Carmem?

- Conhece sua mulher, sabe o quanto Bella é insegura e ciumenta, porque diabos contratou essa garota?

- Ela me foi muito bem recomendada!

- Espero que saiba o que esteja fazendo! Agora me deixa terminar o que Bella pediu. – disse se voltando em direção as escadas.

- O que ela pediu?

- Pra que colocasse o cestinho em seu quarto, ela quer a pequenina perto dela. – assenti indo em direção ao meu escritório, precisava beber algo. Quando subi já era tarde, Bella estava adormecida, notei que ela havia tomado banho e dado banho em Lizze, sozinha! – sorri me aproximando do cestinho da minha princesa, o cheirinho de nenê que ela exalava era tão bom, acariciei sua cabecinha com os poucos cabelos acobreados e beijei sua testa.

- Durma bem meu anjinho! – voltei minha atenção para Bella, me aproximei sentindo aquele cheiro delicioso que exalava de sua pele, sentia tanta falta dela. Queria tocá-la, mas temia acordá-la, com certeza estava uma fera comigo, Emm tinha a teoria de que todo aquele mau humor seja pela falta de sexo, a ultima vez que fizemos amor foi antes de Nova York... Sentia falta dela, muita falta. Talvez Carmem esteja certa, talvez seja melhor para todos dispensar Rachel, quem sabe assim finalmente teríamos um pouco de paz.

Acariciei delicadamente seus cabelos, que exalavam aquele cheiro delicioso de morangos, e não resisti à tentação de roçar a ponta do meu nariz em sua pele.

- Edward... – Bella gemeu se remexendo. – Edward... – só de ouvi-la gemer meu nome daquela forma, sentiu meu pau se contorcer dentro da calça. Droga! Eu já estava duro como uma rocha, fui para o banheiro e enquanto tomava meu banho deixei minha mente vagar nas lembranças de Bella e eu fazendo amor, no cheiro daquela pele, no quanto era bom estar dentro dela... Deixei-me levar naquela fantasia enquanto me masturbava.

- Bella... – deixei escapar dentre os meus lábios, um gemido rouco. – Bella...

- Edward? – acredito que não aja situação mais constrangedora do que sua namorada te pegar em um momento como aquele, eu ainda segurava o meu pau firme quando me virei e Bella estava ali, parada me olhando. Seu olhar percorreu meu corpo todo, parando onde estava minha mão, ela lambeu os lábios como se estivesse diante de uma coisa realmente deliciosa e aquilo me deixou ainda mais excitado.

- Desculpa! Eu não queria te acordar e...

- Tudo bem, meu sono anda leve devido as mamadas. – disse com o olhar fixo na minha mão agarrada ao meu pau. – Eu ouvi você me chamar e... – ela tentou não sorrir, mas não foi bem sucedida, senti meu rosto queimar e acho que corei. – Anda se divertindo sem mim? – eu conhecia bem aquele sorrisinho sacana.

- Eu precisava dar uma aliviada senão...

- E porque não me disse? Eu poderia ter te ajudado quanto a isso. – falou apontando para a questão do problema em si, vi minha namorada levar a mão a porta do Box e abaixar-se lentamente e de uma forma completamente desajeitada, devido à bota, mesmo assim não deixou de olhar nos meus olhos em nenhum momento.

- O que vai fazer? – ela não me respondeu, somente sorriu mordendo os lábios de forma tentadora. – Bella não... - não contive um gemido ao sentir sua mão no lugar da minha. – Bella... - voltei a gemer ao sentir sua língua deslizar pela minha extensão, e quando o tomou em sua boca, levei minha mão aos seus cabelos e arremeti meu quadril contra ela.

Definitivamente ela era muito boa naquilo, tentei me afastar quando senti que gozaria, mas ela levou as mãos a minha bunda me segurando firme... E eu gozei, gozei forte ouvindo Bella soltar um leve gemido de prazer ao engolir tudo, ela se ergueu lambendo os lábios, como se quisesse aproveitar até a última gota.

Estava molhada, já que meu corpo escorria água, mas parecia nem se importar para aquilo, a puxei pela nuca, não resistindo à tentação de beijá-la, tomando seus lábios em um beijo urgente, sentindo meu próprio gosto em sua boca. Foi um beijo urgente, voraz e avassalador.

- Pensei que estivesse furiosa comigo. – disse deslizando meus lábios pela curvatura de seu pescoço.

- Mas eu ainda estou furiosa com você, digamos que isso foi uma trégua temporária, porque não consegui resistir à tentação de vê-lo assim, completamente nu.

- Irei dispensá-la, Bella, eu juro! Sei que errei ao contratá-la sem falar ter falado com você antes, me desculpe, eu...

- Esquece isso... – pediu me puxando para baixo, para alcançar meus lábios, depositando um beijo casto. – Termine seu banho, enquanto me livro destas roupas, te vejo no quarto!

Entrei no closet e Bella terminava de vestir outra das minhas camisetas, ela vestia uma calça de moletom larga, passou por mim ao ouvir nossa pequena choramingar. Troquei-me ouvindo Bella falar com ela, provavelmente estava trocando a fralda, quando entrei no quarto, Lizze estava mamando. Me sentei ao lado delas encantado, acredito que jamais me cansaria daquela cena.

O tempo passou e Bella provou estar certa outra vez, ela deu conta de trabalhar e cuidar de Lizze, praticamente sozinha. Claro que Carmem a socorria de vez em quando, mas tudo ficou mais fácil quando finalmente retirou aquela bendita bota ortopédica.

Infelizmente nossa situação não havia mudado muito, ela ainda estava distante, tirando aquela noite no chuveiro, não voltamos a nos tocar novamente. E para ajudar eu passava tempo demais no trabalho, estava atolado de serviço, pelas minhas contas o resguardo já havia acabado, mesmo assim me mantive afastado, respeitando seu espaço.

A cor dos olhos de Lizze firmou-se, eram castanhos cor de chocolate, como os da mãe. Bella pareceu não gostar muito, ela torcia para que fossem verdes, como os meus. Minha princesa faria dois meses e crescia a olhos vistos, Bella vivia tirando fotos ou gravando, para me mostrar depois, era uma mãe maravilhosa!

Lizze já reconhecia alguns sons, sempre que ouvia a voz de Bella, a procurava com a cabeça e quando eu falava com ela, minha princesa sorria banguela, pra mim. As noites estavam cada vez mais tranquilas, já que nossa pequenina dormia durante horas seguidas, com poucos intervalos para as mamadas. Sem contar que Bella a levava a praia todos os dias pela manhã e no final da tarde, quando o sol estava fraco.

Cheguei em casa por volta de nove e meia, três horas depois do habitual, o andar debaixo estava em completo silêncio. Deixei minha pasta sobre o sofá e subi parando antes na sala de Bella, mas nem sinal dela ou de Lizze, já no terceiro andar passei no quarto dela e sorri ao vê-la dormindo tranquilo, a beijei sentindo aquele cheirinho delicioso de bebê e finalmente fui para o meu quarto.

O quarto estava com a porta aberta e sorri ao ouvir um palavrão vindo closet, me aproximei com extremo cuidado para encontrar Bella completamente nua diante do espelho, estava tão concentrada no que fazia que nem sequer me viu.

- Droga! Não é a toa que ele nem sequer te toca mais, olha pra isso! – dizia examinando seu corpo, de onde eu estava à visão era simplesmente maravilhosa, Bella era mesmo absurda! – Olha o tamanho desses peitos! E essa bunda? Não me lembrava dela ser tão grande assim, merda! Isso aqui é uma celulite? – se perguntava apertando sua bunda deliciosa.

- Pra mim você está perfeita! – Bella fez menção de gritar, mas se conteve. – E o fato de não tocá-la é porque estava respeitando seu espaço.

- De onde você surgiu? – sussurrou tentando inutilmente se cobrir, pude ver a babá eletrônica sob o banco quando fui em sua direção.

- Não se cubra, me deixa ver você. – pedi diante dela.

- Não! Eu estou horrível e...

- Deixa de ser absurda, você está linda! Você é linda! – disse a prensando contra o espelho, eu precisava dela, precisava desesperadamente estar dentro dela. – Para de ver defeito onde não existe, me deixe vê-la, admirar a mulher que eu amo! – timidamente ela se descobriu, me afastei contemplando tamanha beleza. – Deixa de ser boba, olha só pra esse corpo Bella, muitas mulheres matariam para ter essa pele, esse corpo de curvas tão perfeitas. – à medida que eu falava, minha voz ia ficando cada vez mais rouca e minha respiração cada vez mais pesada. A virei de frente para o espelho pra que compartilhasse comigo da visão que eu tinha.

- Edward... – gemeu quando movi meu quadril contra ela, fazendo com que sentisse o quanto me deixava excitado.

- Vê Bella, é assim que eu fico só de pensar em você... Nessa tua boca, nesse teu corpo deliciosamente perfeito!

- Edward... – soltou entre um gemido desta vez, quando minha mão deslizou pela lateral do seu corpo, toquei seus seios e Bella voltou a gemer se empurrando contra mim, esfregando aquela bunda nua em meu pau já me causava incômodo, tão duro que estava.

- Preciso de você Bella, sinto tanto sua falta. – sussurrei entre beijos molhados que depositava sobre sua pele.

- Também sinto... Ahhh... - a ouvi gemer alto quando meus dedos deslizaram por sua fenda, sentindo sua umidade empapá-los, os levei a boca em seguida chupando-os com meus olhos fixos aos dela pelo espelho.

- Deliciosamente doce. – seus olhos exalavam luxuria, Bella virou-se de frente pra mim e me beijou de forma voraz e avassaladora, enquanto lutava contra minha camisa, já que eu já tinha me livrado da gravata e do paletó.

Suas mãos foram para o meu cinto e assim que a calça cedeu a puxe ainda mais pra mim, e Bella saltou enlaçando meu quadril, a levei daquela forma mesmo para o quarto. Só nos apartamos em busca de ar, quando caímos sobre a cama, percorri todo aquele corpo entre beijos e lambidas, saboreando cada pedacinho dela, vendo Bella se contorcer de prazer.

Evitei seus seios por motivos óbvios, mas não deixei de acariciá-los, continuei descendo até me colocar entre suas pernas.

- Adorei você assim, toda depiladinha!

- Edward! – ralhou entre os destes quando assoprei sobre seu clitóris antes de beijá-lo, as mãos de Bella automaticamente foram para os meus cabelos, enquanto seu quadril se movia contra mim. Seu corpo tencionou-se quando a invadi com minha língua, em seguida a substituindo pelos meus dois dedos, enquanto acariciava seu clitóris com a minha língua. Foi o que bastou para que Bella se apertasse em torno deles e gozasse forte, senti seu corpo todo estremecer, sendo agraciado com seu mel. Ao me erguer ela estava espalhada sobre a cama, ainda imersa no orgasmo que acabara de ter.

- Edward? – chamou de olhos ainda fechados.

- O que Bella?

- Para de me torturar e faça amor comigo de uma vez.

-Só estava retribuindo um favor, está lembrada? – um sorrisinho sacana brincava em seus lábios.

- Tudo bem, mas agora vem... - disse espalhando as pernas, se abrindo pra mim. - E me toma! - não pensei duas vezes ao me livrar da boxer, mas quando fui pra cima dela, sua mão me deteve. – Não está se esquecendo de nada, bonitão? – franzi o cenho sem entender do que ela falava. – Tem preservativo na segunda gaveta da esquerda.

Puta merda! Eu havia me esquecido completamente, me estiquei e o peguei agradecendo a mulher prevenida que eu tinha, o coloquei em tempo recorde, me ajeitando entre ela novamente. - Onde estávamos mesmo?

- Você ia me foder! – respondeu para minha surpresa.

- Quer mesmo que eu te foda, Bella? – perguntei deslizando meus lábios por sua pele, a provocando.

- Edward! – ralhou entre um gemido, me fazendo rir.

- Pois saiba Isabella que eu não vou foder você, nós faremos amor, até que estejamos completamente saciados, o que acha?

- Quer, por favor, parar de me torturar, eu preciso de você Edward, preciso senti-lo dentro de mim, agora e... – a calei com um beijo enquanto a invadia em uma estocada firme e profunda, gememos um contra a boca do outro ao estarmos conectados.

Tomei meu tempo, apreciando o prazer de estar todo dentro dela, sentindo seu corpo me envolver, ela se apertar em torno de mim... Era a melhor sensação do mundo! Eu entrava e saia dela lentamente, mas Bella estava excitada demais e bastaram duas investidas mais profundas para que atingisse o orgasmo outra vez. Investi com mais força, mais intensidade e Bella voltou a gemer, meu ritmo aumentou à medida que meu corpo buscava pelo meu próprio orgasmo e para minha surpresa ela me acompanhou, gozando junto comigo, no mesmo instante.

Sai de dentro dela me livrando do preservativo em seguida, novamente Bella estava esparramada na cama, puxei-a contra mim, a envolvendo em meus braços, afundando meu rosto naqueles cabelos macios e sedosos.

- Edward?

- Hm? – grunhi apreciando a sensação de tê-la daquela forma novamente, andávamos tão distantes que até na cama nos mantínhamos afastados.

- O que você quis dizer com 'estava respeitando seu espaço?' – me ergui para encará-la.

- Você andava estranha, distante e achei que precisasse de espaço, de um tempo para você ate aquela loucura da bota e do resguardo passar. – disse dando de ombros. – Soube que muitas mulheres precisam de um tempo para retomar sua vida sexual.

- Soube é? Pois saiba e eu não sou como a maioria das mulheres meu caro!

- Sei perfeitamente disso, você é única e é todinha minha! – ela se virou pra mim, apoiando sua cabeça em meu peito, o beijou antes de voltar a olhar pra mim.

- Completamente, mas você de repente ficou distante, só tinha olhos para Lizze e...

- Eu?

- Sim, ainda no hospital, sempre que chegava ia direto ver Lizze e só depois me cumprimentava, está lembrado? – sorri a apertando contra mim, ela estava com ciúme de Lizze?

- Amor, não precisa ficar enciumada, eu amo vocês duas e de formas bem distintas.

-Não é isso! Quer dizer de inicio foi, senti ciúme pelo fato de toda sua atenção estar direcionada somente a ela, mas não durou muito, eu juro! – Bella brincava com os pelos do meu peito enquanto falava e somente o fato de me tocar, já estava sentindo meu pau se animar outra vez.

- Então porque estava tão distante e até fria?

-Eu... – ela hesitou. – Eu não me sentia atraente, e a coisa só piorou quando contratou aquela mulher linda para ser a babá de Lizze.

- Juro que nem liguei pra isso, Bella, ela era realmente competente, especializada no assunto, foi somente por isso que a contratei.

- Ta bom, vou fingir que acredito!

- Não tenho motivos pra mentir pra você... – falei sério. – Se eu tivesse mesmo me interessado por ela, acha mesmo que a traria pra dentro de casa? Eu amo você Isabella Swan... Eu só quero você... Só desejo você... – pontuei com beijos. – Somente você me deixa assim. – peguei sua mão a levando até o meu pau que estava pronto pra outra.

- É muito bom saber disso! – novamente aquele sorrisinho sacana brincando em seus lábios.

- Já te disse uma vez e repito, eu sou única e exclusivamente seu, Bella, porque eu te amo, te amo, entendeu?

-Então me mostre o quanto me ama, Edward. – e lá estávamos nós, nos perdendo um no outro novamente, nos amando e a sensação era sempre arrebatadora, como se fizéssemos aquilo pela primeira vez.

- Edward? – Bella chamou depois de um tempo em silêncio, descansando depois da segunda rodada, que conseguiu ser mais intensa que a primeira.

- O que?

- Tenho uma pergunta a lhe fazer, e quero que seja sincero, está bem? – somente assenti encarando aqueles lindos olhos castanhos. – Você ainda quer se casar comigo? – confesso que eu não esperava por isso e fiquei sem reação. – Se não quiser mais, eu vou entender e...

- É tudo o que eu mais quero, mas o que a levou a isso?

- Depois do que houve, do acidente e... E tudo aquilo, vi o quanto estava sendo estúpida... Sei que jamais fará o que...

-Jamais meu amor, jamais a magoaria desta forma, eu te amo e te quero comigo até o fim dos meus dias, Bella, e se for possível, alem disso!

-Então isso é um sim? – perguntou se erguendo, montando literalmente em mim.

- Sim, definitivamente é um sim! Eu me caso com você onde, quando e como quiser, meu amor!

- Excelente resposta! – e lá estávamos nós, prontos para a terceira rodada.

Minha filha cooperou e muito naquela noite, dormiu tranquila, assim como a mãe, que simplesmente apagou depois de nos amarmos pela terceira vez na noite. Eu mal podia crer que ela me pediu em casamento, Bella era completamente avessa, devido ao que aquele canalha fez com ela. Eu mal cabia em mim tamanha a minha felicidade, finalmente ela seria minha esposa, Isabella Marie Masen... Eu era o filho da mãe mais sortudo desse mundo!

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

**POV BELLA**

Aquela sem duvidas havia sido uma noite maravilhosa! Se tivéssemos programado, talvez ela não teria sido tão perfeita! Edward me fez sentir tão desejada, tão amada, o que mais eu poderia desejar? Definitivamente eu era a mulher mais sortuda desse mundo, porque eu tinha um noivo perfeito!

Quando contei a Alice e Rose sobre o casamento, as duas surtaram, e começaram a planejar onde, como e quando. As duas dispararam a falar ao mesmo tempo, me deixando tonta.

- Precisamos bem de uns três a quatro meses para organizar um casamento descente! – disparou Alice.

- Também para conseguirmos reservar um excelente lugar, onde vai querer? O country club, ou prefere o rancho dos Cullen? – disse minha irmã.

- Nenhum dos dois! – as duas tinham os olhos arregalados. – O negócio é o seguinte, preciso da ajuda de vocês duas, mas eu já tenho a data perfeita assim como o local.

- Onde e quando? – Alice disparou.

- Dia vinte de junho, aqui na praia! – respondi animada.

- Menos de um mês e meio? Quer que organizemos um casamento descente em menos de um mês e meio?

- É o aniversário de Edward e não abro mão da data!

- Na praia? Sabe o trabalhão que é organizar uma festa na praia?

- A cerimônia em si seria na praia, a casa é bem grande e acredito que de para uma recepção simples, afinal, não será como o de vocês, com tantos convidados. Quero uma coisa mais intima, acha que conseguem?

- Não é muito meu estilo, mas não tenha duvidas de que será perfeito! – sorri com as palavras de Alice, se tinha uma coisa em que aquela maluca era boa, é organizar festas!

- E quem serão os padrinhos e madrinhas? – minha irmã perguntou Alice já estava com seu bloquinho anotando tudo.

- Obviamente vocês duas, eu queria chamar Angie, porque foi graças a ela que conheci Edward.

- Isso é perfeito, mas sabe que Jess vai se contorcer de raiva, não é?- Rose apontou, mas eu nem me importava, eu devia toda minha felicidade a insistência de Angie.

- Não importa, estava pensando em Esme, ela sempre nos apoiou e...

- Tenho certeza que nossa sogrinha vai amar, ela adora Edward e o tem como um filho! – comentou Alice.

- Eu sei, é por isso também.

- Então os padrinhos serão Emm, Jazz, Carlisle e Erick? – aquela pergunta me pegou desprevenida.

- Não sei, provavelmente, mas teremos que confirmar com Edward. – vi Alice sacar seu celular e discar rapidamente.

- Oi, bom dia bonitão! – eu me perguntava com quem ela estaria falando. – Estou ligando pra saber quem serão seus padrinhos, Bella já tem as madrinhas e gostaria de saber se vai manter os casais?

- Porque ligou pra ele, Edward está trabalhando Alice! – ralhei sem acreditar em tamanha cara de pau, ela sorriu acionando o viva voz.

"... resolva isso com Bella, o que ela decidir será perfeito!"

- Ela está brigando comigo por ter ligado pra você, atrapalho?

"Sabe que você nunca atrapalha Alice!"– ouvi meu noivo dizer, e a praga me olhar com um ar vitorioso, sibilando um '_Viu!'_. "Mas só por curiosidade, quem ela escolheu?"

-Eu, Rose, Esme e Angie.

"Angie?"

- Sim, segundo ela, foi graças a Angie que se conheceram, está lembrado?

"Oh sim, com certeza, eu devo muito a Erick e Angie, graças a eles encontrei a mulher da minha vida! Ótima escolha!"– sorri abobalhada para o telefone, vendo minha irmã e minha prima revirar os olhos.

- Para de falar assim senão ela vai babar no meu telefone! – minha vontade era de cortar a língua daquela peste.

"Ela esta ai? Oi amor, se divertindo?"

- Engraçadinho!

"Se você já tem os padrinhos, suponho que já tenha escolhido a data e o local, certo?"

- Já, eu queria fazer uma surpresa, mas acredito que não vá ser possível, então... O que acha de vinte de junho, aqui na praia, em uma cerimônia simples, para os mais íntimos? - telefone ficou mudo por alguns segundos. – Edward?

- É o melhor presente que eu poderia ganhar! – pude sentir a emoção em sua voz ao dizer aquilo. – É perfeito meu amor.

- Credo, estou ficando enjoada! – disparou Rose o fazendo rir.

"E a minha princesinha, como está?"– estava demorando, olhei para minha pequena sentadinha no bebe conforto, sorrindo banguela para nós.

- Ela está sorrindo pra mim... – disse Alice.

- Não ela está sorrindo pra mim que sou a tia dela! – minha irmã implicou cheia de ciúmes, a risada de Edward ecoou no telefone.

"Vejo que estão se divertindo, tenho que trabalhar, estou atolado, te vejo mais tarde amor, de um beijo em nossa princesa por mim."

- Com certeza eu darei, bom trabalho!

"Tchau Alice, Rosalie!"

- Tchau Edward! – as duas responderam em uníssono, desligando em seguida.

- Pronto, o assunto dos padrinhos está resolvido. – a maluca disse anotando algo em seu caderninho.

Eu ainda precisava ligar para os meus pais dando a notícia, deixaria para ligar para Esme e Angie quando Edward estivesse em casa, eu ainda precisava discutir a lista de convidados com ele. Alice se prontificou em desenhar o vestido, segundo ela, perfeito pra mim e eu confiava plenamente nela, quando o assunto era roupa. Já eu fiquei responsável pela criação dos convites, e eu queria fazer aquilo com Edward ao meu lado se possível.

Fui obrigada a afastar o telefone, senão minha mãe me deixaria surda, fato! Claro que ela queria que a cerimônia fosse em Forks, mas me mantive firme em minha decisão, afinal de contas era o meu casamento, certo? Meu pai ficou feliz com a noticia, não era de hoje que ele me enchia para que Edward e eu regularizássemos nossa relação.

Esme ficou emocionada com o convite para ser minha madrinha e Edward fez questão de ligar e falar ele mesmo com Carlisle, já com Angie e Erick, nós o chamamos para um jantar aqui em casa, e minha amiga quase surtou quando a convidei e Erick sentiu-se lisonjeado pela lembrança.

Quando fomos discutir a lista de convidados Edward foi claro, tirando Carmem e Mary, sua secretária, não havia ninguém mais que lhe interessasse chamar. Seu rompimento com Tanya havia sido mesmo sério e nunca mais o ouvi sequer tocar no nome dela, soube por Alice que ela saiu em uma longa viagem pela Europa e levou Felix com ela.

Da minha parte os pais de Alice seriam os únicos que chamaríamos, além da minha família é claro, também viriam Jess e Mike. Ao todo seria dezenove convidados, o que deixou Alice inconformada, tanto ele insistiu que Edward resolveu convidar alguns de seus clientes mais importantes o que subiu a lista para aproximadamente quarenta pessoas.

Confesso que estava ansiosa e mesmo com toda aquela correria, estava imensamente feliz, finalmente eu me casaria, e com um homem que me amava tanto quanto eu o amava... Edward era sem sombras de duvidas a melhor coisa que me aconteceu, quem diria que ao contratá-lo por um motivo tão bobo, aquele homem deslumbrante se tornaria a razão da minha vida?

Definitivamente eu era uma mulher de muita, mas muita sorte!

FIM

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*


	35. EPILOGO

**Agora sim é o fim! **

**Beijocas garotas! **

* * *

**EPILOGO!**

Não me lembro de ter estado tão ansioso e nervoso em minha vida, eu estava em meu quarto, terminando de me aprontar. Alice havia levado minha futura esposa, minha filha e todas as mulheres para sua casa, enquanto os homens se arrumariam aqui, sob a supervisão de Carmem.

- Olhe só pra você, como está lindo! – eu vestia uma calça branca de tecido leve, e uma camisa estilo bata, com um paletó branco e uma flor de lavanda na lapela, coisas de Alice! E por falar nela, tenho que reconhecer que aquela danada e Rosalie, minha cunhada, fizeram um excelente trabalho. Minha casa estava praticamente sem móveis no andar de baixo, elas havia reorganizado tudo, para recebermos nossos convidados. Da sacada dava pra ver as duas tendas, uma menor, onde o altar estava montado e a outra maior, onde havia até uma pequena pista de dança, estava tudo simplesmente perfeito.

- Estou nervoso!

- Eu estou vendo, fique tranquilo, vocês pertencem um ao outro, somente irão oficializar isso! – ela tinha razão, mesmo assim, aquilo não diminuiu minha ansiedade.

- E ai? Pronto pra se enforcar? – Emm disparou ao entrar no quarto acompanhado por Jasper, Erick e Carlisle é claro.

- Não fale assim, ele já está nervoso demais! – Carmem o repreendeu.

- Meu Deus! É incrível como as mulheres defendem você! – disse em um tom divertido.

- Isso é pra quem pode Emm! – ele revirou os olhos com a minha resposta.

- Alice ligou avisando que é para nos tomarmos nossos lugares. – Jasper anunciou, todos vestiam roupas parecidas com a minha, mas na cor creme, com uma flor de lavanda no paletó.

Tomamos nossos lugares, o juiz de paz já estava em seu lugar, assim como os convidados, à medida que se aproximava o momento eu me sentia ainda mais nervoso. Certifiquei-me de que Emmett estava com as alianças pelo menos umas três vezes e quando soou os acordes da marcha nupcial, senti um frio no estômago.

As garotas entraram cada uma em seu lindo vestido, no mesmo tom da pequenina flor que adornava cada paletó que os padrinhos usavam, mudando alguma coisa de uma para outra. Primeiro veio Rosálie, estava muito bonita, em seguida veio Alice, depois Esme e por ultimo, Ângela que carregava um bouquet diferente das outras. E lá estava ela, ao lado do pai, a minha Bella que no lugar do bouquet, carregava nossa pequenina que estava linda em um vestidinho na cor lavanda.

Lizze já estava com quatro meses e cada vez mais linda, ela soltava alguns sons estranhos e agarrava tudo que via pela frente, levando a boca, era tão esperta. Já balbuciava um pa-pa e um ma-ma de vez em quando, também imitava alguns gestos. Minha princesinha sorria banguela para todos, soltou alguns gritinhos ao ver os avós, e quando me viu esticou os bracinhos em minha direção.

- Estou lhe entregando duas preciosidades, espero que saiba dar o devido valor as duas! – Charlie disse ao me entregar a mão da filha.

- Não se preocupe Charlie, elas são o meu maior bem, o meu tesouro! - ele assentiu me dando um abraço. – Oi! – disse ao beijar a testa de Bella, pegando Lizze no colo. – Oi minha princesa, você está linda! – minha pequena me deu um beijo babado, e em seguida foi para o colo de Esme, que era como uma avó, já que a considerava como a uma mãe e acima de tudo, amiga.

Bella estava absurdamente linda naquele vestido de noiva, seus cabelos estavam trançados e adornados com pequeninas flores. – Você está lindíssima, é sem sombras de duvidas a noiva mais linda que já vi. – sorri ao vê-la revirar os olhos ao estalar a língua.

-E você está devastadoramente lindo! – foi minha vez de rir, Bella era mesmo absurda!

A cerimônia foi emocionante, tanto ela quanto eu não contivemos a emoção na hora dos votos, finalmente estávamos casados, e eu mal cabia em mim tamanha a minha felicidade! Recebemos os cumprimentos dos convidados, e aproveitei para apresentar minha esposa para alguns de meus clientes mais importantes.

A festa foi divertida demais, rimos muito e dançamos também, em seu brinde, Bella agradeceu novamente a Ângela, pela sua insistência, caso contrário não teríamos nos conhecido. Agradeci a indicação de Erick, e o fato daquela ligação ter simplesmente mudado a minha vida, completamente.

Decidimos que sairíamos em lua de mel, quando Bella não estivesse mais amamentando, não dava pra levar nossa pequena em uma viagem agora, e tão pouco estávamos dispostos a deixá-la, nem mesmo com os padrinhos, Rosálie e Emmett.

Nossa rotina em si não mudou em nada, e eu fazia o possível e o impossível pra não perder nada, com relação à Lizze, vi minha pequena engatinhar pela primeira vez... Assim como estive presente quando deu seus primeiros passinhos, e quase tive um treco, quando falou papai pela primeira vez, deixando a mãe enciumada, é claro.

O tempo passa rápido quando se está bem, feliz e realizado! Vimos a alegria de Emm e Rose ao descobrirem que seriam pais, e exatamente quatro meses depois, Alice anunciar que também esperava um bebê.

Finalmente saímos em lua de mel, e levei Bella para a França, passamos momentos incríveis por lá, e para nossa surpresa, Bella voltou grávida!

Erick e Angie finalmente se casaram já Jéssica, continua com seu lance com Mike, como ela mesma diz!

Rosálie teve gêmeos, Dylan e Owen, aqueles dois são um verdadeiro terror! Alice também teve um menino, que se chama Brad. Lizze adorou saber que teríamos um garotão desta vez, Anthony Masen, diferente da irmã, nasceu forte, tinha olhos verdes como os meus, para a alegria de Bella, e os cabelos castanhos como os dela.

Eu não poderia estar mais feliz, tínhamos filhos lindos, morávamos em uma bela casa em Malibu... Minha empresa crescia de vento em polpa, tanto que tivemos a oportunidade de comprar de volta o rancho que fora dos meus pais, ideia da minha esposa, que descobriu que ele estava à venda. Passamos as férias lá, com toda a família de Bella que se tornou minha também, minha esposa adorou Chicago e confesso que gostei muito de voltar as minhas raízes.

Lizze já está com cinco anos e Anthony está com três anos e três meses, são a razão da minha vida, assim como minha belíssima esposa! Tivemos nossos altos e baixos e, Bella estava bem mais segura agora, ainda era ciumenta, mas acredito que isso nunca mudaria!

Cruzamos algumas de minhas antigas clientes, e minha esposa soube lidar perfeitamente com a situação. Encontramos Tanya há uns dois anos, a cumprimentamos cordialmente, mas não era mais a mesma coisa, soube que ela estava com Félix agora, quanto a Victória, nunca mais nem ouvi falar, assim como James!

Ainda tenho a gravação daquela secretária eletrônica, onde está a ligação que mudou a minha vida...

_**__**Boa noite! Meu nome é Isabella e gostaria de contratar seus serviços... Isso é loucura! Angie pirou!**_

_**Oi! Sou eu de novo, a Isabella. Me desculpe, é que estou um pouco nervosa, jamais fiz isto antes e... Estou realmente precisando de seus serviços, é meio urgente e... Ah, diabos! Você deve estar louca Isabella!**_

_**Oi! Sou eu a Isabella, não pense que sou maluca, senhor Masen, mas estou mesmo precisando de seus serviços! Vou explicar em que se consiste e se lhe interessar o senhor me retorna, está bem? Preciso que me acompanhe a um casamento que será em minha cidade natal, Forks. É o casamento da minha irmã mais nova e em hipótese alguma posso chegar lá desacompanhada. Como não tenho namorado e tenho uma semana pra isso, o senhor é minha única opção! Se acaso lhe interessar, ficaremos uma semana por lá, por favor, me ligue dando uma resposta. Meu telefone é 555-7615. **_

_**Juro que não sou nenhuma maluca... Por favor, preciso muito de sua ajuda, me liga. Tchau!**_******

Não me canso de ouvi-la, para desespero de Bella, e quando a mostrei a Jasper e Emmett, minha esposa me deixou por uma semana de castigo!

Foi por causa dela que conheci a mulher que me deu tudo... Absolutamente tudo com o que eu sempre sonhei, mas nunca tive coragem ou vontade de lutar... Aquela garota tímida e atrapalhada me mostrou o que é amar e ser amado.

Ela me deu uma razão pela qual lutar, confiou em mim, nos tornamos amigos, namorados e amantes e eu a tornei minha esposa, a mãe dos meus filhos, sei que onde eles estiverem, meus pais agora tem motivos para se orgulhar de mim, e tudo isso graças a Isabella.

Emmett, Jasper e eu estávamos na praia com as crianças que brincavam na areia, enquanto nós tomávamos uma cerveja. Uma mulher jovem passou me lançando um olhar provocante, com um convite implícito, seus seios enormes praticamente saltavam de sua regatinha e seu short era minúsculo, a ignorei completamente desviando a atenção para os meus filhos.

- Caramba, a mulher praticamente te comeu com os olhos! – Jasper comentou discretamente.

- Cara, como você consegue simplesmente ignorar esse tipo de mulher? Quero dizer, você tinha uma vida que nove entre dez caras sonham em ter, podia ter a mulher que queria a hora que queria e muitas vezes ainda era pago pra isso! Não sente falta de tudo aquilo?

- Sinceramente naquela época eu achava que tinha tudo na minha vida pra ser feliz, mas nunca tive com o que comparar, compreende? Então Bella entrou na minha vida daquela forma inusitada e a mudou por completo, de repente me dei conta de como o meu mundo era vazio e sem sentido algum. Foi quando descobri que jamais seria feliz sem Bella estar comigo... Simplesmente não conseguia pensar no restante da minha vida sem ela! Aquela maluca, atrapalhada e ciumenta é tudo o que eu preciso, e quando penso que não há forma de amá-la mais, me pego completamente apaixonado por ela, como no início!

- Uau! – os dois disseram em uníssono.

- Passamos por momentos difíceis, teve momentos em que pensamos em pular fora, mas sabíamos que de nada adiantaria, porque pertencemos uma ao outro, única e exclusivamente, confesso que jamais pensei que ao aceitar aquele trabalho, encontraria a dona absoluta do meu coração.

-E olha que ela só te contratou, porque queria ir muito bem acompanhada ao meu casamento!

Sim, ela queria estar muito bem acompanhada!

*/*/*/***/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/

* * *

**Foi um imenso prazer poder compartilhar de mais uma estória **

**com vocês, um beijo e até a próxima! **


End file.
